Doble Vida
by Schala S
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Los híbridos saiyan-terrícola, entre la esencia guerrera y humana que los constituye, tratarán de arreglar errores pasados de cara al futuro. Superar el dolor y caminar mirando hacia adelante, jamás hacia atrás... Trunks x Pan Goten x Bra
1. La noche en la que todo empezó

**_Comentarios de la autora_**

_Hola a todos/as!_

_El ultimo fanfiction que escribí de DB lo escribí hace ya CUATRO largos años... A pesar de ser más chica en ese momento, me esforcé mucho en mostrar las debilidades y luchas internas de los protagonistas del fic (Trunks y Pan, en ese caso), y creo que obtuve un buen resultado (considerando que tenia solo 15 años)._

_Pero ahora quiero ir mas allá... espero salga lo mejor posible, y que quienes lo lean lo disfruten tanto como yo n.n (por cierto, desgraciadamente ese fic fue borrado de esta pagina cuando cambiaron el tema del rating TT... era algo fuerte xD)._

_En fin... no quiero robarle espacio al capitulo así que para el que quiera saber mas sobre mi y este fic, entren en mi profile, lo actualizo siempre que puedo n.n_

_AH! Y esto es MUY importante: Voy a actualizar este fic cada domingo, para tener tiempo de terminar y corregir bien cada capitulo que vaya terminando... (Tengo un par capis adelantados, de todos modos xD)._

_Saludos y ojalá lo disfruten! Cualquier cosita dejen un review!_

----------------------------------------

**DOBLE VIDA **

Capitulo 1

Esa noche no parecía ser distinta en absoluto a las anteriores, era otra perpetua oscuridad acompañando a aquella joven en su viaje de regreso a lo que llamaba "hogar", mas conocido como su prisión. La jaula que no la dejaba volar hacia lo que ella disfrutaba y anhelaba.

Son Pan no era quien todos pensaban que era. Ella tampoco tenía interés en que todos lo supieran. Por supuesto que no sentía vergüenza de su secreto, pero tampoco le interesaba compartirlo con alguien, era SU secreto, ese algo que le daba "sentido?" a su existencia errante.

Y es que Pan nunca fue una chica común y corriente. Su sangre saiyan tiraba en sus venas, haciéndola excesivamente adicta a entrenar. Su abuela no podía dejar de pensar en su desaparecido marido Gokuh cada vez que la veía... solo que ella carecía de esa sonrisa adorable que siempre daba fe a todos, aun en los peores momentos.

Pan se mantenía aislada en algún punto de su corazón, siendo respetuosa, y una gran persona, pero aun así reservada, y mucho.

Culpable de esto, según la manera de verlo de sus padres, era Gokuh, sin dudas. Su abuelo los había abandonado definitivamente y esta vez parecía que no iba a volver... aun así ella no se resignaba. Era como si su abuelo hubiera sido la única persona en el universo capaz de ver mas allá de esos ojos oscuros y apagados... lo extrañaba. Se sentía sola sin él, incomprendida, fuera de lugar...

Su padre, Son Gohan, era un hombre muy respetado en el mundo de la ciencia, dándole a su familia un aire de "perfección" poco igualable, agregando a esto el hecho de ser la única nieta de Mr Satán, el hombre mas fuerte del mundo (o eso creía la humanidad).

Cuantas niñas desearían semejante padre y semejante abuelo? Cuantas quisieran esos privilegios y prestigio? Pan sabia que muchas, muchas niñas lo deseaban... parecía que todas lo hacían, menos ella.

Finalmente llego a su casa, la cual estaba en Satan City, hacia donde la familia Son se había mudado luego de la partida de Gokuh. La decisión había sido tomada luego de que Gohan y Videl se dieran cuenta de que nada quedaba por hacer en las Montañas Paoz, aunque Chichi no quisiera irse de allí, y Pan menos que menos... Todos los recuerdos de su abuelo quedaban allí, en aquel lugar tan hermoso y cálido. Finalmente Chichi, reacia a marcharse, se quedo viviendo allí, junto a Goten.

Pan sentía envidia por ellos, no quería vivir en la ciudad... aunque era mas cómodo (hasta cierto punto) por la poca distancia con la universidad a la cual ella asistía. Pero aun así extrañaba el verde del hogar donde creció... No veía la hora de crecer un poco mas para así volver con su abuela, sin que sus padres pudieran evitarlo.

Saltó las rejas que tapaban el (bastante grande aunque no exageradamente) jardín, para así trepar hacia su ventana, ocultando bien su ki para que sus padres no lo noten.

Que hora era?? Debían ser las 4 de la mañana, aproximadamente...

Esa noche había sido intensa. Hacia muchísimo que no se cruzaba con aquel muchachito punk... pensar que el había sido solo el principio de tantas cosas...

xxx Flashback Seis meses atrás xxx

Que aburrido resulta siempre el verano! Nunca hay nada para hacer... uno pasa todo el año esperándolo, pero cuando llega no puede hacer mas que desear que se termine.

Ese sentimiento era compartido por dos amigas, las cuales se encontraban en vacaciones de verano... una de ellas, la mas joven, por fin había terminado la maldita secundaria (hacia tan solo un mes), mientras que la otra ya asistía a la universidad...

Había sido un año difícil para ambas, ya que no se habían podido ver mucho, a diferencia de la secundaria donde se veían todo el tiempo, eran inseparables en los recreos... pero esa etapa ya había quedado atrás.

Este año Bra, la mas joven (solo por un año), empezaría a ir a la universidad de la Capital de Oeste para estudiar Administración de Empresas ("hay que seguir con el negocio familiar", eso le decían su mama y su hermano), para fortuna de Pan, la mayor de ellas, quien podría ver a su amiguita un poco mas seguido.. por lo menos podría cruzársela por los pasillos (estaba siguiendo otra carrera, por lo cual no podrían verse demasiado tampoco)...

El calor era insoportable! Se la pasaban todo el día metidas en la habitación de Bra, en la Capsule Corporation, que, para fortuna de ambas, poseía un hermosísimo aire acondicionado..

Ese era otro día más en aquel verano insoportable, solo que ese día tenia la particularidad de ser viernes. Los viernes y los sábados eran la mejor parte de la semana, porque era cuando los bares y discos de la zona se llenaban de gente interesante... excelente oportunidad para producirse a más no poder y salir a la calle a vivir la vida al máximo, o eso era lo que Bra siempre decía…

Por fortuna ambas eran mayores de edad (Bra 18 y Pan 19), así que no tendrían problemas para entrar a donde quisieran!

Y ahí estaban, tiradas en la cama gigante del enorme cuarto de Bra, escuchando quién sabe qué banda de moda.

- Aaaaaaaaaayy.. Goten... Qué estará haciendo ahora?? - Típico tema de conversación: chicos. Pan y Bra podían estar horas hablando sobre aquel gran punto de unión entre ellas, la existencia de esos dos hombres mayores que tanto las volvían locas.

- Yo que se!!.- Pan no entendía el por qué de la atracción hacia su tío Goten, de unos 31 años, que sentía su amiga.- Hace tanto que no veo a Trunks...- Empezó a rodar en la cama como niña pequeña, a la par de su amiga que ya lo estaba haciendo desde hacia rato.

- Hump! Maldita tu familia por mudarse de las Montañas Paoz!!!!!

- Y maldito tu hermano por mudarse de aquí..

- MALDITA SEA!- Ambas exclamaron furiosas. Pensaban pasar toda esa tarde discutiendo sobre eso, cuando tocaron la puerta.

- Quién es??- Preguntó Bra con resignación.

- Soy mama, Bra!- Contestó la voz detrás de la puerta.

- Ah, mami! Pasa.- Ahora la joven medio saiyan hablaba amablemente.

Así apareció Bulma en la puerta.

- Niñas, podrían ir a comprar algo para la merienda a la confitería??

- Ay mama, no tenemos ganas!!- Bra era vaga cuando quería.

- De acuerdo, Bulma!- Pan era la madura en esas situaciones.- Vamos, Bra! Es un segundo..

- Hump!- Bulma miraba a su hija y veía a la pequeña Vegeta, no se dudaba.- De acuerdo...- La princesita finalmente aceptó.

- Gracias, Pan.- Y la madre de su amiga sonrió a la muchacha.

- Jeh jeh.. No hay problema.- La nieta de Gokuh se había sonrojado, mientras rascaba su cabeza con una mano, tal y como su abuelo paterno.

----------------------------------------

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! que calooooooorrr!!!- Bra no soportaba mas al sol (encima eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, el calor se sentía mas que nunca en la ciudad).

Ambas jóvenes iban caminando por aquella zona de la ciudad donde vivían los Brief, una zona llena de casas de gente adinerada, bastante tranquila.

- Oye Pan..- Habló a su amiga, quien caminaba a su lado.- Vamos volando?? Falta mucho para llegar al centro... no soporto el calorrr!!!- La princesita lloraba en el brazo de su amiga.

- Bueno.. Vamos! Yo tampoco lo soporto...

Fueron hacia un callejón y remontaron vuelo. En cuestión de minutos llegaron al centro, bajando en otro callejón.

- Así esta mucho mejor!!!- Festejó Bra al seguir circulando por la calle.

- Dónde queda la confitería??

- Aquí, a dos manzanas!

Siguieron caminando cuando un sujeto vestido de negro, con el cabello verde y muchos piercings, el cual se encontraba parado en una esquina, le dio un volante a Bra.

Ella lo agarró por cortesía, y se disponía a tirarlo cuando se le ocurrió echarle un vistazo. Empezaron a brillarle los ojos.. Pan la miró sabiendo lo que seguía "Oohh no!! Esta teniendo una idea!!!!".

- Oye Pan... Lee esto! - Bra le dio un papel a Pan. Cuando esta lo agarró (mientras pensaba internamente "lo sabía"), notó que era un volante.

- ¿Una fiesta? - Pan no entendía a qué quería llegar su amiga (o no quería hacerlo, mejor dicho).

- Siiii!!! Una fiesta en Nightmare!!!! Sabes que hace muchísimo que quiero ir a esa disco!! VAAMOOOSSS!!! Te ayudare a maquillarte!!!!!!!!!!! - De los ojos de Bra salían estrellas.

- EHH??! Estas loca?!

- Por qué?? Si ya somos mayores de 18!!!!

- No importa, tonta! Ese lugar se llena de gente... emmm... tu sabes... "extraña"...- Y no se equivocaba. Aquel sujeto repartiendo volantes era el ejemplo perfecto. A Pan no le llamaba la atención ese lugar, del cual había muchas "leyendas" nada bonitas...

- Oh, Pan! Ahora que somos mayores de 18 ambas, tenemos que aprovechar! Ir a lugares nuevos e inexplorados por nuestras inocentes mentes!

- EHHH??? Deja de drogarte, Bra... te hace mal... - Dijo Pan con sarcasmo.

- EY! No me digas esas cosas! Yo voy a ir, estas invitada a acompañarme! Si no quieres ir... pues... tú te lo pierdes!!!!! - Bra salió corriendo, cruzando la calle, echando chispas. Como hija de su padre, por supuesto era una persona terca... odiaba que Pan le dijera que no... Detestaba que cualquiera le dijera que no.

Pan se quedó parada en medio de aquella calle, mirando el papel.

"No me gustan esos lugares... dicen cosas muy raras de ese sitio... Aunque... bueno, supongo que por ir una vez no me moriré...".

Y salió corriendo detrás de Bra, a quien encontró en frente de la confitería.

- Perdóname, Bra! Esta bien... vamos... pero prométeme que si ese sitio es tan raro como dicen, nos vamos! Promételo!

Bra seguía de espaldas a ella, cuando se dio vuelta lentamente, mirando a su amiga con un rostro de felicidad absoluta, casi tanta felicidad como si su amado Goten la hubiera invitado a salir... si, así se sentía.

- DE ACUERDOOOOO... WIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Bra se tiró encima de su amiga, mientras divagaba sobre que se pondría, como se maquillaría, y demás parafernalia femenina.

----------------------------------------

Llegaron a la casa, y después de dejarle el pedido a Bulma, se marcharon a la habitación de Bra, como de costumbre.

Al cerrar la puerta, ésta empezó a reír diabólicamente.

- VEAMOS QUE NOS PONDREMOOOSSS!!!!!- Eso le encantaba a Bra: Elegir ropa para salir, algo que ella se tomaba con extrema seriedad.

Pan no hizo más que sudar una enorme gota.- Ay Bra... no debí aceptar... (esto ultimo acotado en voz baja).

- Mhh...- Bra puso una mano en su pera, pensando.- Bueno, ese lugar es frecuentado por gente a la que le gusta ese rock ruidoso y oscuro... verdad?

- Si...

- Y ellos usan cadenas, y ese tipo de cosas... tu solías usar cadenas, guantes y bandanas, recuerdas?

- A veces lo hago...- Pan no era muy "femenina" para vestirse... a pesar de estar mas crecidita desde la época de los viajes espaciales, seguía usando pantalones holgados y cadenas, incluso a veces usaba alguna bandana en la cabeza, como cuando era mas pequeña.

- Aja... bueno, eso se va!- Bra inspeccionó en su armario, sacando una cortísima falda negra, tableada. Se la enseño a su amiga quien abrió los ojos como platos.

- ESTAS LOCA??! No me voy a poner eso, es como salir desnuda!!!!

- Ay vamoss!! Tienes buen cuerpo, Pan! Producto de tanto entrenamiento! Quien lo diría, al final si servia de algo entrenar tantas horas por día!!- Este ultimo comentario hizo refunfuñar a Pan, por lo cual Bra desvió sus palabras hacia otro lado.- Aprovecha y muestra un poco!! Tu y yo somos la misma medida, así que usa mi ropa!!!

- Oh Dios...- La poderosa saiyan seguía refunfuñando, no le gustaba mostrar tanto..

- Bueno, y arriba puedes usar este top!- Bra le mostró un top negro tipo corset, que se ajustaba por medio de un cierre en su espalda. Este top dejaba a la luz el vientre.

- EHHH??? No puedo creerlo...

- Hazme el favor, Pan! Hoy es una noche especial, vístete de forma especial!!!

La chica de cabello negro meditó unos instantes.- Bueno... pero solo hoy... no sé por qué estoy tan condescendiente contigo!! Debe ser el calor...

- Jeh jeh... excelente!!!!! Yo me pondré... mmhh... veamos...- Y así, Bra comenzó a revolver su closet.

- Estará así todo el día...- Se lamentó la joven Son.

----------------------------------------

Ya era de noche, cuando ambas jovencitas estaban maquillándose... o, mejor dicho, Bra maquillaba a Pan, quien quizás a veces se delineaba un poco los ojos... pero solo un poco. Bra le estaba pintando un mural en el rostro..

En realidad no era así, pero Pan odiaba tanto maquillarse que cuando Bra, una experta en la materia, la maquillaba, sentía que era mucho.

Ya había llamado a su madre, y ésta le había dado autorización de salir: Iría a London, el club al que Bra y ella iban siempre... si le decía que iba a aquel lugar extraño, tendría problemas, asé que cambió el destino...

Se vistieron, y Bra finalmente eligió un short negro, mostrando sus piernas, junto con un top aun más pequeño que el de Pan. Ambas complementaron con botas negras hasta las rodillas. Bra se puso unos guantes largos como los que solía usar siempre, y Pan solo se puso unas muñequeras.

Bulma tocó la puerta de pronto, y al pasar vio a las jovencitas vestidas tan... de... negro?

- Ey! que son esas ropas??... PAN!.- Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Pan tan femenina, quien tenia acostumbrados a todos con sus ropas holgadas de entrenamiento, lo cual no quitaba que fuera una muchacha muy bella, al igual que su madre Videl.

- Ehh... yo...- La susodicha no sabia que decir, la ropa hablaba por ella.

- Ay mama!- Bra puso el grito en el cielo.- Esta MUY bien que Pan se vista así, no es ninguna niña para que la mires de esa forma, acaso no te vestías así a nuestra edad??- Siempre funcionaba con Bulma, quien a su edad, al igual que su hija, había sido una muchacha preciosa (aun ya mas grande seguía siéndolo) y que no tenia problemas en mostrarle al mundo sus atributos.- Además mira que buen cuerpo tiene!!!

- Sisi, tiene muy buen cuerpo, y se ven muy bonitas ambas, pero que raro que estén tan de negro!!! Van a algún antro o algo así??

- Claro que noooo!- Contestó su hija.

"Mentira!" pensaba Pan, sonrojadísima e incomoda con esa faldita.

----------------------------------------

Finalmente convencieron a Bulma y evadieron con su ayuda a Vegeta (quien, si veía así a su princesita, se la llevaría en la cámara de gravedad hacia un planeta bien lejano donde nadie pudiera verla), y así se marcharon hacia Nightmare volando, después de ponerse unos abrigos ya que solía refrescar por las noches (además de que Bulma quería que se tapen... por lo menos un poquito).

Ya en el aire, el silencio fue interrumpido por la joven Son.

- Se me ve todo!!!! Te odio!!!

- Jajaajaja!! Te vez súper linda, Paaan!!!!- Le cantaba su amiga mientras daba giros a su alrededor.

- Yo... no me gusta vestirme así!! - Pero sus lamentos se interrumpieron al sobrevolar el lugar.

- Bajemos hacia aquel callejón!- Dijo la princesita, siendo seguida por su amiga. Aterrizaron allí, y caminaron hacia la entrada, donde se pusieron a hacer la fila.

Delante de ellas había una chica con cabello de varios colores, en cuyos brazos al descubierto se veían varios tatuajes. Se la quedaron mirando unos instantes hasta que ya era muy obvio, así que miraron para otro lado.

- Oye...- La hija de Vegeta hablo en voz baja.- No tenia idea de que venia tanta gente aquí...- Dijo esto mientras miraba la fila que ya se había formado detrás de ellas, mas la que había adelante... realmente era mucha gente.

- Yo tampoco... me siento incomoda, Bra...- Y realmente lo estaba, se sentía como un sapo de otro pozo.

- Tranquila... no nos hará mal conocer un poco este ambiente...- Bra y su curiosidad...

- Pero no es divertido! No me gusta esta gente...

- Mhh.. a mi tampoco!- Afirmó.- Pero quizás las apariencias engañan, no crees?

- Pues...- Pan se quedo muda unos instantes, hasta que finalmente les tocó entrar al lugar.

Una vez dentro, dejaron sus abrigos en el guardarropa y fueron a la pista de baile. En aquel lugar casi no había luces, las pocas que había eran tenues, y de colores extraños... la música era estruendosa, fuerte, dura... La gente parecía poseída, bailaban frenéticamente, era como si aquel lugar los inspirara, junto con la música y la oscuridad, a sacar sus "otros yo" de sus interiores... sus lados más salvajes y primitivos.

Parejas besándose y tocándose inmoralmente por todas partes... chicos con chicas, chicas con chicas, chicos con chicos...

Pan giró a ver a su amiga, viéndola sorprendida, quien le hablo: - Que lugar tan loco!!- Le dijo al oído, para que su amiga pueda escucharla. Bra la tomó de la mano, y fueron al medio de la pista, donde la princesita comenzó a moverse como aquellas personas. Había ido allí a divertirse, y eso haría. Si alguien se acercaba con malas intenciones, ahí estaba la poderosa Pan para ponerlos en su lugar.

- Vamos, Pan! Baila conmigo, si?- Bra la tomó de las manos y empezó a bailar con ella. La nieta de Gokuh empezó a moverse, aunque no era ni remotamente habilidosa en la materia como si lo era su amiga, quien se movía sensualmente, y con mucho ritmo.

De pronto dos muchachos vestidos y maquillados extravagantemente se acercaron a ellas. Empezaron a bailarles alrededor, tratando de captar la atención de las dos saiyan. Las miraban con deseo, y les bailaban de forma absolutamente provocativa. Bra les siguió el juego, acercándose especialmente a uno de ellos, el cual era alto, delgado, de cabello negro alborotado y los ojos pintados de negro. Empezaron así a bailar juntos, provocándose el uno al otro... El otro muchacho (de estatura menor que el otro, de cabello negro con mechones verdes teñidos, que tenía un piercing en la ceja derecha) se acercó a Pan, quien se lo quedo mirando unos instantes. El chico la agarró de los brazos, e intentó hacerla moverse a su ritmo provocador, pero ella salió disparada, sin que Bra (quien estaba algo "ocupada" bailando animadamente con el otro chico) lo note.

Esquivó a la gente en la pista, cuando un muchacho la agarró de la cintura, e intentó besarla. Pan inmediatamente lo empujó (con muchísima suavidad, por supuesto), y siguió su camino hacia quién sabe dónde... había algo que la estaba incomodando, y que no podía descifrar, echándole la culpa a la gente "extraña" que había por doquier.

Entonces, mientras buscaba a Bra (a quien había perdido de vista desde hacía un rato… eso le pasaba por salir corriendo tan de improviso), Pan divisó entre los cuerpos danzantes a alguien que ella conocía, y no era exactamente su amiga..

- Tru... TRUNKS?! - No podía creerlo, deseaba cruzárselo en cualquier parte menos en aquel momento, vestida de esa forma, maquillada tan exageradamente... Por qué Trunks estaba ahí?! En ESE lugar?!

Trunks estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, y una musculosa negra con muñequeras del mismo color, complementando. Bastante sexy... Pan no podía dejar de babosearse (a pesar de la enorme sorpresa y desconcierto de verlo ahí). Para colmo, debía ver como bailaba! Estaba totalmente desquiciado, se movía con mucha energía, de una forma demasiado sensual como para que todas las mujeres (y los hombres también, por qué no) quisieran lanzarse encima de él.

De pronto notó a una chica de cabello rubio larguísimo y diminuto vestido negro, la cual se paró frente a él y empezó a seguir su ritmo con bastante eficacia. Trunks notó a su compañera, con la cual empezó a moverse. La tomó de la cintura y empezaron a balancearse de una manera casi inmoral...

Pan no podía creerlo... ¿Ese era Trunks¿El tímido, perfil bajo Trunks que ella conocía?

Qué hacia EL en ese lugar??? Por qué se comportaba de esa manera, como si NADA le importara?? No le preocupaba que alguien pudiera verlo y reconocerlo?? Que alguien pudiera hablar a sus espaldas después de verlo en esa situación tan extraña??

Para cuando Pan se quiso dar cuenta, Trunks estaba besando a aquella muchacha, casi devorándola, con pasión y desenfreno absoluto. Mientras ella se entregaba totalmente, y manoseaba el cuerpo del saiyan, a la vez que sus cuerpos no perdían el ritmo intenso que llevaban.

Pan no lo soportó, y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Al entrar al baño, observó las paredes todas escritas, mensajes vulgares, dibujos extraños... todo daba vueltas, parecía un mundo alternativo... no podía entender como en el mundo que ella conocía existía tal lugar...

"O quizás Bra tiene razón... Puede que las apariencias engañen...". Esas palabras taladraban el cerebro de Pan, una y otra vez, la desesperaban "Quizás Trunks no sea quien yo siempre creí... quizás NADA sea como yo siempre pensé que era...".

Se apoyo de espaldas a la pared, sosteniendo su cabeza. La música desenfrenada que entraba por la puerta de aquel baño le daba deseos de explotar en mil pedazos.

Miró hacia su derecha, viéndose reflejada en el espejo. No entendía ese reflejo.

"Oh Dios... debo buscar a Bra... No quiero quedarme aquí ni un minuto mas!!!". Con desesperación se arrastró hacia la puerta del baño, cuando unos muchachos se chocaron con ella.

- Ey mocosa! Qué te sucede?- Uno de los muchachos (alto, de cabellos largos y negros como sus vestimentas, y con varios piercings en su rostro) la señalo con acusación. Pan estaba asustada, todo en ese sitio le daba miedo, era como una película de terror.

- Déjala en paz...- La detuvo el otro chico que lo acompañaba, el cual tenia una enorme cresta color fucsia, y tantos (o mas) piercings que su amigo, con sus brazos cubiertos por tatuajes, los cuales se dejaban ver por su diminuta musculosa.- Solo es una niña inocente... verdad, niña?- Decía "Niña" despectivamente. No había agresión más grande para Pan: ODIABA que le dijeran niña... era el más grande de los insultos.

Miró al muchacho despectivamente.- ¿Niña? - Dijo con ironía.- Pues déjame decirte que ni imaginas que puede hacer esta "niña".- La saiyan estaba hirviendo, aunque se esforzó enormemente para mantener bajo su ki. Se puso en posición de combate.

- Jaja, niñita reprimida... Vamos...- Respondió el de la cresta ante la acción de la joven, y ambos muchachos se marcharon entre risas burlonas.

- O... OYE! Maldito cobarde!!...- Pan no estaba acostumbrada a esto. JAMAS nadie la había ignorado de esa forma... La gente siempre salía corriendo... Pero, y ahora?

"Niñita reprimida??", analizó la frase dicha por aquel hombre. Después vio a la gente, y recordó a Bra "Somos jóvenes! Tenemos que disfrutar!!", eso que siempre le decía, debido a su comportamiento tímido y antisocial... "Yo...". Miró sus propias manos, miró su ropa, tocó su cabello, esa era ella? O entonces era "Pan" la chica callada en la que se había convertido en los últimos años?? Desde que su abuelo se había ido se sentía tan perdida... él entendía el sentimiento que ella tenía en su interior, ese deseo de ser cada día mas fuerte... Explicar lo que sentía al ser mas y mas fuerte cada día le era imposible. Su abuelo lo entendía sin palabras, y la acompañaba y ayudaba a auto superarse... Su padre jamás había entendido esto, su abuelo materno lo veía como un negocio que le daba fama, su tío no sentía el menor interés... existía alguien que la entendiera en su familia?? Cuanta soledad...

Deseaba ser mas fuerte, deseaba pelear con gente poderosa, envidiaba a Trunks y Goten, y a su propio padre por haber vivido en esa época donde era TAN necesario ser poderoso... ahora vivían en paz, y ella odiaba eso, odiaba no poder demostrar que tan poderosa era, odiaba no poder pelear al lado de su abuelo, para que el sintiera orgullo del poder de su nieta...

No pensó, solo actuó. Solo caminó hacia aquel sujeto de enorme cresta, hizo a un lado al otro chico y le hablo al oído.

- No soy una niñita reprimida...

- Ahh, no?? Pues lo pareces...

- No lo soy... y puedo demostrarlo...- Se miraron fijamente, ella parecía furiosa, desquiciada.

El pareció leer las intenciones de sus ojos, respondiéndole:- Ve afuera, ya te alcanzo...

Pan salió disparada hacia la salida. No pensó en buscar a su amiga, y deseó que ni ella ni Trunks la hayan visto.

Las emociones dentro de ella se contradecían, pero había algo que la hacia desear demostrarle a ese chico con quien hablaba... Quería demostrarle que ya no se reprimiría... que ya no seria esa chica antisocial que Bra tanto trataba de cambiar a su gusto, ya no seria la estudiante aplicada que quería su padre... Seria ELLA, y nadie mas que ELLA...

Ya fuera del lugar, se alejó un poco de la puerta, viendo como instantes después el muchacho salía, y la seguía un poco mas lejos de la puerta, cuando finalmente la alcanzó, y la besó apasionadamente. Ella solo se dejó llevar ante ese primer beso, que no tenia ni una pizca de lo tierno que ella siempre había soñado... esa escena de cuento de hadas donde Trunks la besaba despacio, y con amor...

"Siempre te he amado, Pan..." le decía su amor platónico al oído, mientras ella lloraba de felicidad... Casi vio ante sus ojos como esa fantasía de niña se desvanecía, mostrándole la realidad.

Algo que ella jamás había sentido (solo algo parecido tal vez, cuando entrenaba con todas las ganas) subió por todo su cuerpo... era el deseo que se había formado dentro suyo, dirigido hacia aquel chico. Quiso tocarlo, besarlo, y dejarle hacer lo que fuera... que sensación tan extraña que sentía, la de estar haciendo algo prohibido y secreto...

El sujeto de la cresta la arrastró hacia un callejón cercano... y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de este.

xxx Fin del Flashback xxx

- Qué pensarías si estuvieras aquí, abuelo?. Se preguntó a si misma la muchacha, mirándose al espejo que había en la pared de su recamara.- Estarías orgulloso de que sea yo misma?

Después de ponerse el pijama, se recostó en su cama, pensando en todo lo que pasó desde de aquella noche en Nightmare...

----------------------------------------

**Continuara!!!!**


	2. Qué le sucede?

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 2

Al fin la clase había terminado aquel día y ella podría descansar de la universidad (por lo menos por un rato), que ya la tenia harta... No le gustaba Administración de Empresas, prefería una carrera que esté mas relacionada con la estética, quizás... pero el negocio familiar también era importante. Ya vería mas adelante en su vida la posibilidad de estudiar para otro titulo mas relacionado con lo que le gustaba.

Las vidrieras del centro comercial siempre le mostraban eso que ella quería, comprando todo lo que se cruzara en su paso... esa siempre había sido su "terapia": probarse cada prenda que había de su talle en algún negocio, y llevarse todo lo que le gustaba, llenando mas aun ese enorme closet donde podría encontrarse cualquier tipo de prenda que se pudiera pensar.

Aunque se sentía rara ese día...

Desde hacia tiempo que había empezado a sumergirse en una extraña soledad, volviéndose algo retraída con la gente. Raro en ella, que siempre había sido tan sociable, y con ese carácter de la realeza...

Probablemente todo seguía igual, solo que era ella la que no era la misma.

Cuando había empezado a sentirse así??

Probablemente desde aquella noche en la que se le ocurrió llevar a Pan a Nightmare... Su mejor amiga jamás volvió a ser la misma, y eso Bra no podía perdonárselo aun.

xxx Flashback Seis meses atrás xxx

Aquel muchachito de cabello negro bailaba al ritmo de ella, se sometía a sus movimientos... Bra se sentía la reina del baile, moviéndose con toda la energía que tenía en su cuerpo, siendo una con la música...

Unas manos se posaron en sus hombros, y notó la presencia de alguien detrás de ella. El chico de pelo negro salió corriendo asustado, cuando vio como la persona detrás de la princesita la abrazaba y lo miraba con ojos asesinos. A Bra le pareció tan extraña la actitud del muchacho de cabello negro al irse de esa forma, que decidió voltear...

- TRUNKS!- Los ojos de Bra se volvieron platos cuando vio que era su hermano quien la abrazaba, con obvio enfado en su mirada.

- ¿Que tal London, Bra?- Preguntó con obvio sarcasmo, haciendo alusión a donde "supuestamente" su hermana había ido.

La menor de los dos hermanos no sabia que decir, nada que pudiera decir la salvaría en ese momento.- ¿¿Y TU que haces aquí??- Interrogó tratando de esquivar el tema.

- Lo mismo pregunto...- Su hermano disfrutaba hablarle con ironía, y ella lo sabía.- Esto te va a costar caro, hermanita...

- HUMP! - Bra refunfuñó como su padre.- Y tú no ibas a un cumpleaños? - Recordó de pronto la conversación de ese mediodía. "Voy al cumpleaños de una amiga, mama". le dijo Trunks a su madre en el almuerzo.

- ¿Trunks, todo esta bien?- Una chica de cabellos azules alborotadísimos, enormes ojos del mismo tono de su pelo, falta escocesa y top negro, con piercings adornando su boca y ombligo, abrazó a Trunks de pronto. Se quedó mirando a Bra unos instantes.

- Ahhh! Pero si es tu hermanita! Hola, Bra! cuanto tiempo!

La aludida miro a esa mujer un largo instante...- A-Andrelia!!!!!- Recordó a esa chica como una amiga de la adolescencia de Trunks, que hacía algunos años se había mudado a la Capital de Sur.- Tú no estabas viviendo lejos???- Le preguntó sin entender.

- Jeje! Sip, soy yo! - Sonrió con dulzura.- Volví hace algún tiempo, no lo sabias?- Le pregunto con total sorpresa.

- Pues no... Hermanito yo no sabia eso!- Sentenció Bra.

- Eehhh... bueno...- Trunks se sintió avergonzado.- Y por qué tenia que decírtelo?- Se le ocurrió preguntar de pronto.

Bra se disponía a responder con furia cuando de pronto...- PAN!

Andrelia y Trunks la miraron confundidos.

- Qué pasa con Pan? - Preguntó Trunks finalmente.

- Es que... recién...- La hija de Vegeta miro confundida hacia todas partes. No sabia que decir.

- Bra... Viniste con Pan AQUI?!

- Ehh... yo...- Se puso nerviosa, buscando a Pan con la mirada, pero no había caso... pensó que estaba al lado de ella, y por un momento la olvido.

- Pan es la sobrina de Goten, no?- Trató de recordar Andrelia.

- Si... y si cuando llegue ve a Pan aquí nos mata a todos, sabes como es de protector con ella, Bra!!... DONDE ESTA PAN?!- Preguntó a su hermana con histeria.

- EHHH???? Goten vendrá????- Se emocionó, por más que no fuera momento de emocionarse sino de buscar a su amiga...

- BRA!- Trunks la miró MUY enfadado... eso la hizo volver a la realidad.

- Estaba por aquí... pero...

- ...Te pusiste a bailar con ese sujeto y la perdiste, no?

- Pensé que estaba cerca mío!!!!!- Trató de defenderse.

- Deja de arrastrarla a cualquier parte como si fuera tu juguete, niña!! Encima que la haces venir aquí...

- Ey!- Andrelia cortó con la discusión de los hermanos.- Por qué no la buscamos en vez de pelear? Debe andar por aquí, quédate tranquila, Bra!- La tranquilizó.

- Eso espero...

Se disponían a buscarla, cuando Trunks susurró algo en su oído.: - Esta discusión la seguimos después...

----------------------------------------

Buscaron por todo el establecimiento, preguntando a los guardias si habían visto a alguna chica de sus características, pero ninguno aportó nada. Mientras buscaban Bra se enteró de que Andrelia, la amiga de Trunks, era la dueña de aquel lugar, y que ese día celebraba su cumpleaños... después de todo su hermano no había mentido, y ella si... quizás esta vez había ido muy lejos... Su amiga no estaba por ninguna parte, y su ki estaba muy bien oculto...

Los tres encargados de la búsqueda se reunieron en la pequeña oficina que había en aquel lugar, cerrada al publico, donde se podía hablar mejor debido a la lejanía de la música.

- No esta...- Bra se lamentó.

- Bueno, solo nos queda buscarla a fuera... espero que Goten se retrase un poco mas...- Trunks miró con reproche a su hermana.

- Lo siento, Trunks, pero yo no puedo salir...- Le explicó Andrelia.- Espero la encuentren... Cualquier cosa avísame, si?- Le pidió a su amigo.

- Ok... Vamos, niña...- Trunks salió de la oficina, yendo hacia la puerta del lugar. Bra caminó detrás de él, con notoria preocupación en sus ojos. Pasó por el guardarropa, agarrando los abrigos de ambas, y salió por la puerta de aquel lugar.

Ya afuera, los hermanos empezaron a recorrer las proximidades del lugar.

- Paaann!- Empezó a gritar la princesita, una y otra vez, hacia todas direcciones.

Trunks intentó, sin éxito, buscar el ki de la muchacha.- No hay caso, no siento su presencia...

- Yo tampoco... Pan...- Bra estaba al borde de las lagrimas, se sentía culpable por ser tan caprichosa, por insistirle en ir a aquel lugar cuando ella no quería...

- Bra! Allá esta!!!- La voz de su hermano la sacó de su cabeza, mirando hacia donde él señalaba: Pan. Estaba al lado de un callejón, sentada en el suelo contra la pared de un edificio. Con sus piernas separadas y estiradas, y sus manos juntas apoyadas en el suelo, frente a ella. Su cabeza mirando al suelo, el cabello revuelto... Qué le había ocurrido??!

No pudo contener su emoción al verla, corriendo hacia ella.- PAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!- Bra se lanzó sobre su amiga en un fuerte abrazo, cayeron juntas al suelo, la princesita sobre ella.- Estaba preocupada!!!!! PERDONAME!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! - Abrazó a la nieta de Gokuh como si no la hubiera visto en años.

- Ya...No llores, Bra...

- Pan! - La aludida miro en dirección de donde provenía la voz.

- Trunks...- Dijo con marcada angustia en su voz.

- Estaba preocupado! Que bueno que te encontramos...

- Ehhh..- Bra los miró a ambos, y vio la incomodes en su amiga. Pensó que quizás a Pan le sorprendería la presencia de su hermano.- Jaja! Me creerías si te dijera que la dueña de Nightmare es amiga de Trunks? Jajajajaja!- Rió nerviosa.

- Ah, si? Que casualidad...- Pan contestó con total indiferencia, cosa que llamó la atención de Trunks.

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida...- Lo cual no era mentira, estaba pálida y su maquillaje estaba arruinado...

- Si, perfectamente.- La nieta de Gokuh hablaba raro, estaba rara. Ella siempre fue la más amable de las dos amigas... La menor de ambas tomó de la mano a la mayor, y la levantó del suelo, poniéndole el abrigo.

- Mejor vámonos...- La princesita se veía desilusionada, la estaba pasando de maravilla! Pero Pan no se veía bien.. En otro momento ya le preguntaría lo que pasaba, cuando su hermano no estuviera cerca, claro.

- Esperen..- De pronto el hermano mayor habló. Bra sudó una gota gigante... sabia que Trunks la regañaría...- Niñas, no anden por aquí solas, si? Este lugar se llena de gente extraña...

- Como tú?- Bra contestó con ironía.

- Jaja! Eso desearías... Andrelia es una gran amiga, no podía faltar a su cumpleaños! Además a veces vengo aquí, no suelen reconocerme como el sujeto "importante" que soy...- Trunks DETESTABA que la gente se le pegue por sus riquezas, por eso trataba de no frecuentar mucho un lugar en específico, sino ir girando, eso Bra lo sabía y entendía a la perfección: No era fácil ser heredero de la Capsule Corp., después de todo.

- Vamos ya...- Interrumpió la Son, con amargura.

- MMh... Si, vamos... adiós, hermano!

- Adiós, niñas...- Trunks esperó a que remonten vuelo, y cuando ellas lo hicieron, se marchó hacia aquel lugar de nuevo.

Bra había decidido acompañar a su amiga y después ir a su casa, ya que le preocupaba Pan. El viaje transcurrió en silencio. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la enorme casa en Ciudad Satán. Aterrizaron a pasos de allí.

- Bueno... nos vemos...- Pan se despidió rápida y secamente, cuando Bra la detuvo.

- Pan... Estas bien? Te ves rara...- Bra preguntó con una timidez absolutamente inusual en ella... es que, a decir verdad, le daba miedo ver a Pan enojada.

- Estoy bien...- Respondió indiferente.- Adiós Bra.- Y así se fue rápido para adentro.

- MMhh... Bra tonta! Esta vez se me fue la mano... debe estar enojada conmigo...- La princesita se fue finalmente, refunfuñando y pensando en como haría para que Pan la perdone...

Volando camino a su casa, recordó el hecho de que siempre era ella quien se enojaba con Pan y su naturaleza antisocial... Cuánto le costaba siempre sacarla de su sala de entrenamiento? Mucho, y a veces se enfadaba con ella sin motivos...

Sin dudas Pan era la enfadada esta vez. "Debería dejar de ser tan caprichosa...", se decía a si misma en el momento en el cual llegaba a su casa...

-------------------------------------------------

Era mediodía en la casa de los Brief. Bra acababa de levantarse... la noche anterior había llegado a eso de las... 2? Ya no recordaba, cuando llegó solo se tiró a dormir.

Ahora se dirigía a la cocina, preparándose mentalmente para el regaño...

Su sorpresa fue cuando llegó, y encontró a Trunks tomando un café con su madre.

- Que haces aquí?? A veces pareciera que aun vivieras en casa...- Bra le dijo irónicamente, aunque le preocupaba que un sábado tan temprano (temprano?) él estuviera ahí... No se le habría ocurrido decirle a su madre lo sucedido la noche anterior?? Iba a matarlo... lo mataría!!

- Te preocupa verme?- Ohh no! Esa risita sarcástica que ella tanto odiaba!!!! El deporte favorito entre los hermanos semisaiyan sin dudas era pelearse tirando ese tipo de comentarios...

- Debería preocuparme?- Contraatacó Bra, no se dejaría vencer.

- Bueenoo... ya estás grande para verlo con tus propios ojos, no?- Eso había dolido.. Le dijo niña! (o eso codificó Bra).

- Cállate.- Contestó, vencida.

- Ey!- Bulma finalmente se metió en la discusión.- Qué les pasa??

- NADA MAMA.- Dijeron al unísono. Bra se veía nerviosa, Trunks solo se reía, irónicamente, claro.

- Bueno, y Bra, no le digas esas cosas a tu hermano!! A mi me gusta que venga a vernos!- Bulma adoraba a su "hijito", así como Vegeta a su "princesita"... Bra sabia que si se trataba de su madre, ella perdía ante su hermano.

A Bulma no le había gustado mucho que Trunks se fuera de la casa... pero con sus ya 32 años eso parecía lógico, por eso lo había aceptado... Aunque aun se veía como un adolescente (maldito metabolismo saiyan!) y ella sabía MUY bien que a veces se comportaba como tal, junto a su inseparable socio y amigo Goten.

De todas formas vivía muy cerca de ella, así que no era tan feo después de todo, además Trunks siempre que podía iba a comer a su casa..

- Ohh mama, no vive tan lejos como para que sufras tanto!!!!

- Eso desearías, hermanita...

- Me tienes HARTA! Basta!

- Niños!!!

- NO SOMOS NIÑOS, MAMAAAA!

- Entonces compórtense como tales... maldita sea! Un poco de paz...- Bulma se levanto de su asiento.- Iré a buscar a Vegeta a la cápsula de gravedad, la comida ya casi esta lista... no peleen!- Y se marchó.

Al irse su madre, Trunks se puso serio.

- Dímelo.

- Qué cosa?- Bra se sorprendió al ver a su hermanito tan serio.

- Qué le pasó a Pan?? Ayer se veía extraña... y me preocupe.

- MMhh... Pues...- A decir verdad ella tampoco lo sabia...- Creo que solo estaba cansada, eso es todo!- Trato de, tal vez, sacarse culpa a si misma..

- Tú tampoco sabes...- Trunks sonaba resignado.

- Hump!- Bra odiaba no saberlo todo..

- Bueno, trata de averiguar, hay sujetos algo extraños en ese club... por eso me preocupo.

- Como sabes del tema!- La princesita empezó con la táctica de evadir el tema y saltar a otro.

- Y si, Andry es la dueña...- Dijo con obviedad.

- "Andry"... jajaajaj! Hay algo entre ella y tu??? Dímelo!

- Claro que no!!- El joven interrumpió a la vez que se sonrojó.- Es como una hermana para mi!!!

- Pero se veían muy pegaditos!!!- La muchacha adoraba meter la espina en la herida.

- Pues no se tú, pero yo creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer..- Trunks empezaba a molestarse. - Y por qué te estoy diciendo esto???

- Y no sé...- Ella rió un momento, cuando su hermano se volvió a poner súper serio.

- Bra... debes dejar de ser así con Pan...- Dijo finalmente.

El regaño que ella esperaba, ahí estaba.- Así cómo...?

- No puedes hacer que Pan sea como TU quieres que sea... déjala ser ella misma.. Ayer se notaba que tú la habías vestido a tu antojo...

- Eh?- Bra se sintió ofendida.- Yo solo quería que se ponga un poco linda!! Siempre anda vestida como niño...

- Y si a ella le gusta vestirse así?

- Pues...- Su hermano le acababa de cerrar la boca.- Yo solo quería ayudarla...

- No, no es así Bra, y lo sabes... tú solo quieres que todo el mundo sea como tu quieres que sea, y lo de ayer solo lo demuestra una vez mas... no seas tan caprichosa, quieres?! Algo le sucedió a Pan ayer, no se que habrá sido pero espero que me ayudes a averiguarlo, de acuerdo???

- Trunks...- En su rostro se veía mucha preocupación.

- Pan NO ES TU MUÑECA, Bra...

Bra sintió caer un piano sobre ella, eso le había dolido MUCHO... Su "muñeca"??? Su hermano sabía cuanto ella amaba a Pan... era su amiga de siempre, su confidente, su compañera...

- Bueno, ya vienen papa y mama... y recuerda: Déjala ser ella misma, y fin de la discusión.

Bra terminó de escuchar a su hermano, para sumirse después en sus pensamientos "Yo quiero a Pan tal cual es... Tú que sabes, Trunks?!". Lo odiaba en ese momento, por esas palabras... nadie tenia derecho a decirle semejantes locuras acerca de su amiga y el cariño que le tenía...

-------------------------------------------------

En la tarde, después de almorzar, Bra se dedicó a pensar como haría para que Pan la perdonara...

Finalmente se decidió a llamarla, cuando el ki de su amiga pareció explotar.

- PAN!- Exclamó con algo de miedo... su ki se sentía furioso... Salió volando a ver que ocurría.

Por fortuna no estaba muy lejos, sino en las afueras de la Capital de Oeste, en un desierto, así que Bra llegó rápido.

Cuando llegó, vio a su amiga levitando en el cielo, con una mano extendida delante de ella, sosteniendo una pequeño bola de energía celeste. Su ki cada vez se elevaba mas, hasta el punto de convertirse en Súper Saiyan, transformación a la que finalmente había llegado hacia un par de años, producto de un arduo entrenamiento.

Bra voló para ponerse frente a ella, observándola detenidamente.

- P-Pan??...- Preguntó temerosa de interrumpirla.

No hubo respuesta.

De pronto Pan pegó un enorme grito de dolor, dejando escapar la bola celeste hacia el cielo, donde se perdió entre las nubes.

Cayó hacia el suelo rendida, perdiendo su transformación. Bra la alcanzó y la tomó entre sus brazos, deteniendo la enorme caída.

Aterrizó en el suelo con su amiga en sus brazos, viendo que esta se encontraba inconsciente.

- PAN!!!- Gritó llena de preocupación.

Instantes después ella despertó, mirando a su amiga.- Bra...- Exclamó con obvio dolor en su voz.

- Qué fue eso, Pan???- Preguntó preocupadísima su amiga.- Nunca había sentido tu ki tan fuerte!!!

- Es... es una técnica que he tratado de perfeccionar desde que mi abuelo se marchó... pero aun no logro controlarla...- Explicó con frustración.

- Pan... ten cuidado!!!! Si yo no hubiera venido quien sabe si sobrevivías a esa caída!!!

- BRA!- Se soltó del agarre de su amiga.- Déjame en paz, quieres??! Se MUY BIEN lo que hago!!!

- Pan... Yo solo quería ayudarte!!!!!!- Le reprochó.

- Entonces si es así, déjame! Me iré a entrenar lejos hasta el comienzo de clases, Bra...

- QUE?!- La princesita no podía creer lo que escuchaba.- No... no puedes irte!! Son dos meses!!!

- Si, y es MUY POCO tiempo... si quiero dominar esta técnica necesito muchísimo mas tiempo... si tan solo pudiera usar esa sala que hay en el palacio de Dende... pero no me dejará, ya que estamos en paz... Así que como no quiero que mi padre ponga el grito en el cielo, volveré para cuando las clases empiecen...

- Y a dónde iras???- Bra cada vez se ponía más triste...

- No lo sé... eso se verá... ahora iré a casa y se los diré a mis padres...

- Pan...- Bra juntó todo su valor y se animo a preguntarle: - Tiene algo que ver con... con lo de ayer??

- Qué pasa con eso??- Pan pareció ponerse nerviosa.

- Trunks piensa que algo sucedió... y yo te veo extraña... tal vez algo si sucedió...

- Pues NO.- Le contestó secamente.- Y ahora, si me disculpas... me voy a casa, nos vemos en la universidad. Adiós...- Pan se fue volando lejos.

- Pan...- Esto sin dudas era un cambio en su amistad, un antes y un después... "Qué te paso ayer, Pan???!!!! Por qué te vas??? Por qué me dejas sola??!!!!"...- PANN!!!!- Gritó hacia el horizonte, pero nadie atendió a ese grito, estaba totalmente SOLA.

xxx Fin del Flashback xxx

Bra volvía en auto hacia su casa, pensando en todo aquello...

"Pensar que desde entonces solo la vi contadas veces... Quizás debería llamarla y preguntarle como anda... podría decirle de verla el sábado, tal vez quiera, ya que ya pasaron seis largos meses de aquello, debería haberme perdonado por lo que maldita sea haya pasado en Nightmare!!!..."- Se dijo todo esto a si misma en su mente, cuando llegó a su casa, con el baúl del auto cargado de bolsas con ropa.

- Eso es... mañana viernes la llamare!- Exclamó mientras estacionaba el auto en el garaje.

"Mañana será un gran día... Te extraño, Pan!".

----------------------------------------

Continuara!

_**Nota final de la Autora**_

_AAhh... quería que Goten aparezca, pero bueno, eso en el próximo capi, todavía tengo sucesos del pasado que narrar antes de saltar a lo que sería el "presente"._

_Saludos! n.n_


	3. Volverá

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 3

Amaneció aquella mañana, con el aturdidor sonar del despertador: Otra vez había que ir a la universidad.

Se levantó de su cama despacio, sacando sus negros cabellos de su rostro con su mano. Miró en el enorme espejo de la pared su reflejo. Tendría que tapar esas marcas en su cuello de alguna manera...

Fue rápidamente al baño, donde se dio una ducha, para después ir a su habitación a cambiarse. Unos pantalones negros holgados con zapatos del mismo color, con una blusa fucsia era el atuendo que había elegido, complementándolo con un pañuelo negro en su cuello, perfecto para tapar las evidencias de noches anteriores, junto con unos guantes del mismo color.

Poniéndose frente al espejo, delineó un poco sus ojos, saliendo de su habitación junto con su mochila al hombro. Bajó por las largas escaleras, escuchando voces en la cocina.

- Pan!!- La voz de su madre la llamó de pronto. Con fastidio obedeció la orden, apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta con un semblante serio.

- Hola...- Fue su seco saludo hacia sus padres, quienes tomaban un café tranquilamente.

- Hola, hija.- Su padre saludó sin sacarle la vista al diario de actualidad.

- Siéntate, Pan!- Su madre se acercó a su hija y la animó a sentarse.

- Lo siento, pero estoy retrasada... me voy.

- Espera, Pan!- Su padre de pronto la miró fijamente, se veía algo molesto.

- Qué?- Preguntó sin mucho animo.

- Debo hablar contigo sobre algo... Así que siéntate, por favor.- La orden de su padre fue clara... seria mejor sentarse, no tenia ganas de pelear, y cuanto antes terminara el sermón que seguro venia, mejor.

- Dime ya.- Pidió ella al sentarse frente a él, mientras su madre le servia un café.

- Has bajado tus notas este primer cuatrimestre, Pan... Sucede algo?- Preguntó preocupado.

- No sucede nada, padre.- Dijo con amargura.

- Pan...- Su madre se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano suavemente.- Últimamente andas entrenando mucho, y casi no nos hablas...

- Ah, porque ustedes si me hablan, no?- Acusó irrespetuosamente, soltándose del agarre de su madre.

- Disculpa?- Su padre se negó a creer que si hija, tan educada ella desde siempre, le había contestado así.

- Solo espero que no hayan olvidado lo de MAÑANA... Y no nos dejen a mi abuela y a mi solas de nuevo...- Y habiendo dicho esto, se marchó rápidamente de la casa, a pesar de los llamados de sus padres para que no lo haga.

Cuando la puerta principal de la casa se cerró, ambos padres se miraron con pena.

- Parece que aun no lo supera... me preocupa, Gohan.- Videl se veía triste por esto.

- A mi también, Videl... a mi también...

Corriendo rápidamente por la calle, Pan no podía dejar de pensar.

"Ellos que saben??!! Yo estoy bien... Estoy mejor que nunca!!! Y si se creen que dejare de entrenar para estudiar mas, se equivocan...".

Se detuvo en una esquina, esperando el cambio del semáforo.- Si ellos supieran...- Murmuró al aire.

xxx Flashback Seis meses atrás xxx

- Mama, papa... me iré a entrenar fuera de casa durante dos meses... pero papa, antes de que digas algo, volveré justo para cuando comiencen las clases, así no perderé días en la universidad...- La muchacha hablaba muy seria a sus padres, quienes, en el sofá de la sala, no podían dejar afuera su sorpresa.

- Pero... Pan...- Videl no entendía a qué venia todo eso de repente.

- "Pero" nada... me iré, quieran a no. Debo entrenar.

- Esta bien, Videl... déjala.- Pidió Gohan a su mujer.- Es normal en un saiyajin querer entrenar, además no seria la primera vez que lo hace. Solo promete que volverás para el comienzo de clases, de acuerdo, hija?

- De acuerdo, papa...- Videl se acercó a su hija, quien se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, e intentó abrazarla, con la dulzura que siempre la caracterizó como madre, pero ella la esquivó.

- Necesito una cápsula con una casa, y algo de dinero, volveré por cualquier eventualidad...- Pidió con frialdad.

Videl notó algo extraño en ella.- Hija, estas bien??

- Si, mama.- Respondió. Esa pregunta empezaba a ponerla nerviosa... Cuantas veces se lo habían preguntado en las ultimas 24 hs??- Es solo que quiero irme rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder...- Y así se marchó hacia su cuarto, ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo, tomando después del armario un enorme bolso, donde metió ropa y algunos accesorios, todo lo que necesitaría durante esos dos meses.

De pronto se topó con la ropa negra y diminuta que su amiga le había prestado. Esta estaba tendida colgada de un perchero en el armario.

Miró el perchero, el cual ahora estaba en sus manos, recordando la noche anterior, y la invitación que había recibido...

"Ven mañana a Nightmare, podemos estar juntos de nuevo..." le había dicho el muchacho de la cresta.

- Debo ir?...- Se preguntó a ella misma.

"Me iré hoy mismo... en la noche iré a Nightmare, y que suceda lo que tenga que suceder...".

xxx Fin del Flashback xxx

Y pasó lo que debía pasar... a partir de aquella noche, Pan vivió sola en un desierto cercano a la capital de oeste...se despertaba temprano cada mañana para entrenar al máximo, y por las noches se marchaba a Nightmare, e incluso a otras discos y bares. Estaba con ese muchacho, o con otras personas, no importaba...

Aquella joven había descubierto algo esa noche en la que salió con Bra: Descubrió el placer, descubrió la locura que se refugiaba en su interior, esperando a salir...

Le costaba explicarlo o siquiera entenderlo, pero así se sentía: Necesitaba esas sensaciones, la intrigaban, la absorbían...

"Ese ardor en mis venas, ese sentirme en contacto con mi lado mas oculto y salvaje...". De pronto sus pensamientos desordenados se apagaron al llegar a la universidad. La gente pasaba, y algunos volteaban a verla, como de costumbre. "La chica que se viste como muchacho", seguramente estaban pensando eso.

"Acaso pueden culparte por eso?? Claro que no pueden, Pan... Nadie puede culparte por ser tu misma". Y entró al establecimiento.

----------------------------------------

- LLEGARE TARDEEEE!!!!!- Bra volaba a toda velocidad por los cielos: Se había quedado dormida, y estaba llegando tardísimo a clases.

Aterrizó cerca de la universidad, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo.

Se sumergió en los largos pasillos, chocando con alguien de repente.

- OYE!- Le gritaron con furia. Cuando se quitó su cabello revuelto por la caída del rostro, vio a quien se le dirigía de esa forma.

- AHHH!! PAN!!!- Bra se impresionó al ver a su amiga finalmente.- Justo hoy pensaba llamarte!!!

- Bra... pensabas llamarme?- Fingió sorpresa, mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a la otra muchacha.

- Siii!!! Hace TANTO que no salimos, Pan!!! Se me ocurrió que podíamos ir a London mañana por la noche, eh? Que dices?!- Bra estaba emocionada por la solo idea de salir con su mejor amiga, como si nada hubiera ocurrido nunca.

- Mañana...- La nieta de Gokuh suspiró hacia el aire.

- Que pasa, Pan? Dije algo malo?- Preguntó la princesita al ver la mirada perdida y afectada de su amiga.

- Mañana no puedo, Bra... mi familia tiene un evento muy importante, y no puede posponerse... Y si me disculpas, ya me voy. Estoy llegando tarde y creo que tu también... nos vemos.- Y se fue.

- Rayos!- Bra se lamentó por la negativa de su amiga.- Qué sucede mañana con los Son??- Meditó unos instantes "mañana... mañana... AHH! Mañana es... con razón... eso es muy importante para ella, como lo había olvidado??". Vio el pasillo por el que Pan se había marchado, recordando que estaba llegando tardísimo a su clase. Así fue rápido hacia su salón.

"Bien... dejare pasar esto por obvias razones, pero el domingo la llamare! Quizás después se ponga algo nostálgica, y querrá salir para distraerse un poco!!!!".

xxx Flashback 6 meses atrás xxx

- COMO QUE SE FUE?!- Preguntó Trunks, anonadado por la nueva noticia.

- Sii... AAHHH!!! Yo que quería ayudarla y ver que le sucedía!!!- Bra se lamentó abrazando a su hermano, quien se mostró cariñoso con ella. Cuando era necesario, sin dudas su hermano era el máximo consejero que ella podía tener.- Pero sabes como es Pan, Trunks!! Cuando se le ocurre ir a entrenar, no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo... supongo que no la veré hasta empezar la universidad... maldita sea!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

- Ay Bra! Ya!!!!- Su hermano intentó lograr que la princesita deje de llorar, pero no se podía.- Supongo que quería distraerse por algo, no lo crees?- Rompieron el abrazo y se miraron.

- Pues... Puede ser!!! Aunque también dijo que se iba para poder dominar mejor una técnica que hace tiempo que intenta perfeccionar...

- Una técnica?... Bueno, entonces es probable que ya tuviera pensado irse, no?

- No lo sé... solo se que ya se fue...- Y abrazó a su hermano lo mas fuerte que pudo.- Trunks...- Murmuró sin soltarlo, con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos de su hermano- Por favor, prométeme que no harás nada... quiero que ella me cuente todo cuando quiera, y no por presionarla... Presionándola no he logrado nada...

- Te entiendo...- Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos azules.

xxx Fin del Flashback xxx

Ya en el salón, Bra se metió en su cabeza, jugando con el lápiz mientras hacia que prestaba atención a la clase, la cual estaba ignorando totalmente.

"Ya he esperado demasiado!!!!! Fueron seis meses de no poder salir con ella... No creo que lo que haya pasado en Nightmare haya sido TAAN grave tampoco! No puede odiarme para siempre!".

- Briefs!- Llamó una voz, la cual no le costó ignorar.

"Además cuando volvió de ese entrenamiento tampoco seguimos viéndonos, excepto alguna que otra vez por los pasillos entre clases... He tolerado bastante! Necesito a Pan!! No quiero seguir sola!! Odio a todas estas idiotas de mi clase!!!! Son unas descerebradas, no entienden quien soy yo!!! Me tratan como si fuera una pobre diabla... Con Pan me siento mas... mas...".

- BRIEFS!- La voz del profesor rompiendo su tímpano la desvió de sus pensamientos.

- AHHH!- Gritó asustada, mientras sus compañeros se reían de ella.

- PASE A HACER EL EJERCICIO, BRIEFS!- Era notorio que la había estado llamando buen rato... se veía furioso!

- Si, profesor...- Cuanta ira le daba que le gritaran así!!!! Pero bueno, la próxima no lo dejaría pasar, nadie le gritaba de esa forma a ella, a la hermosa princesita.

-------------------- al otro día --------------------

Finalmente había llegado el día que ella tanto esperaba... ese día era muy especial para Pan, desde hacia ya varios años. No muchos entendían por qué, pero le bastaba con saber lo que para ella significaba esa fecha.

El recordar a su abuelo la había muy feliz, aunque también le daba mucha nostalgia, y un sentimiento inexplicable que la hacia echarlo de menos, como no creía echar de menos a nadie en el mundo...

Fue con sus padres hacia las montañas Paoz, bien en la mañana. Aterrizaron el aerocoche en la casa donde su padre había crecido, y bajaron para encontrarse con Chichi, quien los esperaba allí, visiblemente emocionada.

- Que bueno que vinieron.- Agradeció. Pan abrazó a su abuela lo mas fuerte que pudo... se veía tan frágil, tan triste... cada vez se la veía mas deteriorada, aunque seguía teniendo aquel brillo en sus ojos, ese que su nieta siempre admiró. Después de que su abuela salude con mucho amor a sus padres, llamó a quien aun se encontraba dentro de la casa.

- Goten!!! Ya llegaron, hijo!!! Ven!!

Así, por el umbral de la puerta apareció la figura de su tío, aquel hombre apuesto y encantador que todas las mujeres adoraban, incluida su amiga Bra... curioso que la llamara amiga, ya casi ni se veían desde aquel incidente del verano...

Al mirar a su tío en detalle, notó la extraña seriedad en su rostro.- Podemos empezar ya?- Pidió, visiblemente incomodo.

- Si, empecemos ya!!- Chichi ignoró el mal humor de su hijo y se dirigió hacia aquella pequeña casita de estilo chino que estaba al lado de donde vivían, esa donde alguna vez vivió un niño muy poderoso con su abuelo: La vieja casa de Gokuh.

Pan se acercó a su abuela, tomándola de la mano con fuerza, mientras entraban por la puerta. Ambas de arrodillaron en el suelo, delante de la mesita donde había un gran cuadro de Gokuh sonriendo, con esa sonrisa inocente y hasta "tonta" que provocaba tanto cariño en sus amigos. A los costados del cuadro dos floreros con las bellas flores de la zona, cortesía del amor incondicional de su esposa, terminaban con la simple decoración.

Goten entró, aun con la amargura en su rostro, colocándose detrás de su madre, rodeando sus hombros con sus manos.. Gohan y Videl también ingresaron y se arrodillaron detrás de su hija.

Su abuelo, que podía decir ella de su abuelo? Solo cosas buenas, claro. Sus sonrisas, sus historias, sus entrenamientos juntos, el viaje al espacio, ese deseo de haber estado dentro de cada "cuento" que el le contaba sobre sus antiguas hazañas.

Verlo en aquel cuadro la mataba. Cuando volvería? No podía dejar de desear que lo hiciera... "Cuantas cosas jamás volvieron a ser las mismas sin ti aquí, abuelito... te extraño tanto...". Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos inevitablemente.

- Vuelve pronto, Gokuh...- Chichi juntó sus manos y rezó mentalmente frente a la foto de su desaparecido esposo, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante.

Cuanto amor había en esa mirada! Pan sabia que su abuela aun tenia fe, como ella, en que EL volvería con ellas, y todo estaría bien.

Sus padres permanecían serios, Videl agarraba fuertemente la mano de Gohan, quien se veía emocionado, aunque su miraba reflejaba mucha seriedad, esa que a Pan no le gustaba... su padre se había vuelto muy serio y mas riguroso desde la partida de su abuelo, uno de los cambios que mas le había molestado.

La joven no podía parar de llorar... hacia ya cuatro años de ese día en que Gokuh había salvado a la Tierra por última vez, y se había marchado sin remedio... Cuantos cambios desde entonces, la mayoría, según su manera de verlo, cambios para peor.

De pronto su abuela se hundió en un profundo lamento, con lágrimas furiosas mojando su rostro, llorando audiblemente.

Su tío la abrazó mas fuerte, volteándola hacia atrás para hundir la cabeza de su madre en su pecho, en un gesto protector. Y ahí Pan observó la mirada de él. Había furia en ella, furia hacia el cuadro, furia hacia las lágrimas de su madre... no era muy difícil ver todo eso en sus ojos.

Cuanto le dolió a ella esa mirada!!! No soportaba que Goten mirara así a su propio padre, a su querido abuelo... Tenia ganas de ponerlo en su lugar, pero no se atrevió, no ahí, en ese lugar tan sagrado para ella.

----------------------------------------

Después de permanecer allí durante buen rato, la familia Son almorzó en la casa de Chichi y Goten. La comida transcurrió en silencio, parecía que nadie tenia deseo alguno de conversar desde de esa pequeña ceremonia en homenaje.

Pan observó a su abuela, se veía tan triste... sin dudas ella era quien mas sentía la ausencia de Gokuh... Cuanto deseaba Pan ir a vivir con ella, y acompañarla, para así ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa en el rostro de su abuela de nuevo, pero sus padres no se lo permitían, y eso la desesperaba aun mas.

Después de comer, Videl y Pan ayudaron a Chichi a levantar la mesa, cuando en un momento Goten se levantó de ella abruptamente.

- Debo irme, lo siento...- Se acercó a su madre y la besó con mucho amor.- Volveré mas tarde, mama...- y así se fue por la puerta.

No pasó ni un instante para que Pan decidiera seguirlo, dejando lo que estaba haciendo.- Ya vuelvo, debo hablar con el tío.- Explicó rápido a su madre y su abuela, yendo hacia afuera rápidamente.

Encontró a su tío a algunos metros de distancia de la puerta, con los puños bien apretados, mirando hacia el cielo.

- Por qué lo mirabas así??!!- Preguntó acercándose a él, sacando hacia fuera la furia que le dio aquella mirada de su tío momentos antes.

- Tú no entiendes, Pan...- Le explicó, sin voltear siquiera a verla.

- Si que entiendo!!!! El abuelo volverá, tío!!!!!- Empezó a llorar, necesitaba que todos creyeran que él volvería, como ella lo hacia, como su abuela lo hacia..

- NO VA A VOLVER!!!! Métetelo de una buena vez en la cabeza!!!!!!!!!!!!- Volteó hacia ella finalmente, y fue cuando Pan pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Ti...Tío...- La muchacha no podía dejar de llorar... Como podía decir eso?! Como se atrevía a decirlo frente a ella!!! Quería contestarle, pero no podía, el "no va a volver" le taladraba demasiado el cerebro en ese momento como para pensar en una respuesta.

- Algún día entenderás lo que digo, Pan...- Y, después de limpiar sus ojos, Goten se fue volando a toda velocidad, dejando a su sobrina totalmente quebrada, allí parada.

- Yo sé que volverás, abuelo... estoy segura...- Cayó de rodillas al suelo, y siguió llorando: Nada podía consolarla en ese momento... Solo la cálida sonrisa de su abuelo podría...

----------------------------------------

Al fin había terminado el sábado! Trunks por fin podía olvidarse del trabajo hasta el lunes. Aquella noche de fin de semana se la había pasado en una aburrida y anticuada cena (de esas que solo se daban cada tanto, por fortuna... no soportaría eso cada sábado...), donde se le daba la bienvenida a nuevos socios de la Corporación... Ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cursilerías, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no le gustara. Trunks siempre había pensado que había nacido para otra cosa... deseaba vivir mas su vida, con tranquilidad...

Pero bueno, faltaban 2 años para que Bra empezara a ayudarlo, al cumplir los 21, y la vida en ese momento pasaría a ser mas tranquila para él.

Bajó del lujoso auto (aquel que lo venia conduciendo por toda la capital del oeste) y entró en el enorme edificio a toda velocidad. Vivía ahí desde hacia casi un año... Tardó BASTANTE en decidirse a mudarse de la casa de su madre, pero su vida de soltero se lo pedía a gritos. Subió por el ascensor hasta el lujoso departamento.

Tantos años pasó de mujer en mujer, intentando concretar algo serio con alguna de ellas... pero no tenia suerte! Resguardó su vida privada hasta el cansancio de la prensa, no apareciendo en ningún medio. No quería que lo reconozcan en la calle... Aunque siempre alguien se daba cuenta de quien era, pero prefería eso a salir en la tapa de cada revista que existiera.

Sabía muy bien que él, para muchas, era un soltero codiciadísimo, de esos que escaseaban tanto. Por este motivo muchas querían llegar a él, por el poder, por el dinero... no por él. Eso le dolía demasiado...

Pero ya no importaba, a su edad, su padre y su madre apenas empezaban a estar juntos... ya aparecería alguien, tarde o temprano.

Ya en su apartamento, entró en la enorme recámara y se recostó, a la vez que se quitaba el saco y aflojaba su corbata, mirando hacia el techo unos instantes, pensativo. Estaba a punto de sumergirse en su mente de nuevo, como siempre, cuando sonó el timbre del apartamento. Se levantó de su cama, yendo a abrir la puerta, aunque no estaba sorprendido por la hora que era (11 de la noche), era obvio de quien se trataba...

La figura de un hermoso hombre de cabello negro se visualizó.

- TRAJE CERVEZAAAAAA!!!!- Grito aquel muchacho con mucha alegría, mientras mostraba la caja que contenía unas 8 latas de esa bebida alcohólica.

- Ay Goten...- Trunks rascó su cabeza con resignación.- No cambias, eh??- Lo dejó pasar con desgano. Cuando cerró la puerta, el chico de cabello negro se dirigió a los cómodos sofás de la sala (no sin antes pasar por el equipo de música y encenderlo, sintonizando una radio que estaba pasando algo de rock, para ambientar, a bajo volumen). Después tomó asiento cómodamente, parecía que estaba en su propia casa.

- Vamos, Trunks!!!- Le dijo.- El guardia de la puerta del edificio ya me conoce!!!

- ...- Trunks se limitó a quedarse en silencio, mientras volvía de la cocina con unos bocadillos para acompañar. Estaba amargado y no tenía planes de ocultarlo.

- Ey! Te ves mal!!!- Goten no era tan lento como el pensaba...- Pasó algo?

- Es que...- El hijo de Vegeta tomó asiento al lado del hijo de Gokuh, y mientras se abría una lata de cerveza comenzó el discurso.- Ya no somos adolescentes, Goten! Tengo 32 años... No estoy para estas cosas! La primera vez que escuchamos rock y tomamos cerveza juntos, justo como ahora... tenia como 15 o 16 años!!!! Recuerdas como era?? Nos metíamos en mi habitación diciendo que teníamos que hacer tarea de la escuela, y nos poníamos a escuchar música y tomar como dos idiotas!! Pasaron más de QUINCE años y seguimos haciéndolo!! Eso esta bien??

- Y por qué no habría de estarlo?- Goten adoptó un semblante serio.- Somos solteros, vivimos solos, trabajamos y nos va bien! Nadie puede decirnos que hacer! Somos libres, Trunks!! Recuerdas cuando empezamos a escuchar rock y tomar cerveza?? Queríamos ser libres! Queríamos irnos a una fiesta sin que nuestras madres nos controlen el horario de llegada! Queríamos conocer chicas!! Ahora tenemos TODO eso! Por que habríamos de detenernos??- Goten hablaba con el corazón, y Trunks lo sabia. A su amigo le fascinaba divertirse, y quizás, como había dicho hacia unos instantes, tenia razón! No tenia nada de malo...

- Pues...- Era difícil contraatacar al caprichoso Goten, debía elegir bien las palabras.- Quizás ya pasó la etapa! Nunca lo viste de esa forma?

- Crees que somos los únicos tipos de 30 que se divierten??!

- Tienes razón... pero eso no indica que estemos bien, Goten..!

- Ay Trunks.. Si yo encontrara a la mujer ideal, créeme que dejaría todo esto de lado!!! Pero hasta entonces, ni pienso no divertirme! Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo!!!

- Goten...- Trunks tenia el "agrado" de que Goten a veces pudiera hablar con seriedad y demostrar que, después de todo, es un adulto.- Tienes razón... simplemente me amarga no poder cambiar esto... quiero sentar cabeza y descansar...

- Amigo!!- Goten puso su mano en el hombro del chico de pelo violeta.- Eso ya pasara! Tampoco desesperes! Pareces mujer hablando así!!! Jaajajajajajajaja!!!- Y Goten le dio un buen sorbo a su lata de cerveza.

- No parezco mujer... parezco adulto...- Trunks lo miró torcido.

- Jeh jeh!- Goten rió de tal forma que Trunks juró ver a Gokuh... se parecían tanto, pero a la vez tan poco... Si tan solo Goten escuchara sus pensamientos, lo mataría...

Ambos siguieron tomando en silencio, hasta que Goten decidió hablar.

- Oye... tienes algo mas fuerte???

- EHH??- Trunks lo miró.- No querrás emborracharte. no?

- Pues...- Dejó la lata vacía sobre la mesa que tenia frente a él, y tomó otra de la caja que había traído.- A veces es bueno emborracharse...

Trunks vio algo en los ojos de su amigo que no supo descifrar, algo que hasta ese momento no había percibido, hundido en su propia depresión... siempre tan alegre, tan aniñado y despreocupado... el tinte de tristeza no iba con él.

- Goten... Estas bien?- Preguntó finalmente.

- Jaajaja! Si lo estoy!- Era obvio que no, Trunks lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo..- Pero vamos! Trae algo mas fuerte... emborrachémonos como cuando éramos adolescentes!

- Que noche mas nostálgica tenemos...- Trunks finalmente se paró y fue a buscar algo de whisky... quizás con entonarlo un poco, haría que Goten abriera la boca de una buena vez. Eso a veces le molestaba de su amigo: Se encerraba DEMASIADO en su imagen de chico fiestero... Obviamente había cosas que lo angustiaban, como a todos, solo que él jamás las decía... Eso no podía ser bueno, nunca era de ayuda guardarse todo adentro del corazón, tarde o temprano tendría que sacar todo eso afuera.

-------------------------------------------------

Varias cervezas y una botella de whisky después, Goten se retorcía de la risa en el sofá.

- Jaajajajajaajjjaja!!!!!!! Y te acuerdass cuando Gohan iba hacia el altar y se cayooo?? jaajajajajajajajaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Videl casi muere de la verguenzzzzaaa!!!! Jajaajajajaj!!!!

- Jaajajajaa!! Si lo recuerdo...- Trunks se mantenía bastante mas sobrio que su amigo... estaba solo un poquito entonado, pero conciente y bien. Después tiraría a su amigo en su cama, y lo dejaría descansar... pero antes lo primero:

- Ey Goten... y a que se debe tantas ganas de emborracharte, ehh???

- Puesss NADAAA!!- Contestó tirando hacia la mesa la ultima lata que había terminado.- No seass molessto quiereess?? Hoy no pasó nadaaa! No estoy mal por nadaa!!! Mama esta mal, yo noo! Yo estoy bieen!

- Tu mama?!- Trunks lo miró atento, parecía que se acercaba al centro del problema.

- Siiiii! Ella y su maldito aniversario sin sentido!!! "Ya va a volver!!!" y toda esa mierdaaa!- Goten empezó a enfurecerse.

- Volver...?- El hijo de Vegeta meditó unos instantes, y pensó en la fecha "Si estamos en junio... y su madre esta mal...", de pronto el "ya va a volver" se atravesó en sus pensamientos..- Gokuh...- Dijo finalmente.

Goten volteó hacia él, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó con furia, quedando encima de él sobre el sofá.- NO LO NOMBRESSS!!!!

Trunks quedó inmóvil, mirando la furia inconmensurable en el rostro de su amigo.- Goten… cálmate...- Trató de tranquilizarlo, pero no se podía.

- SI QUIERESS QUE ME CALME NO LO NOMMBRESS MASSSS!!!!!!!- Y lo soltó. Volvió a su lugar de antes, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, llorando.

- Goten...- Trunks apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo... no era la primera vez que lo veía así por ESE motivo... Se culpó a si mismo por hacerlo tomar solo para verlo así de angustiado, y por no recordar el aniversario de la partida de Gokuh.- Ya, Goten...

Abrazó a su amigo, quien se dejó llevar, llorando como un niño.

Al cabo de un rato, Goten ya se había tranquilizado, quedándose dormido en el sofá. Trunks pensaba en si llevarlo a su habitación y dejarlo dormir ahí, cuando un ki lo distrajo.

Este ki se sintió bastante fuerte, aunque era costumbre sentirlo debido a que ella siempre entrenaba, haciendo que su ki siempre se sintiera fuerte... pero aun así este ki lo hizo sentir mal, entendió que ella estaría muy triste en un día como ese.- Pan...- Suspiró al aire.

Miró a Goten, se veía tranquilo en su sueño, así que no lo pensó dos veces: Lo cargó, llevándolo a su cama, donde lo dejó dormido, partiendo por la ventana de su habitación después, yendo hacia aquel ki tan, pero tan triste...

Voló solo un rato, ella estaba bastante cerca, en una zona montañosa.

Allí finalmente la vio, siendo iluminada solo por la enorme luna llena, y por la luz que provocaban sus bolas de energía, mientras ella se movía, esquivando sus propios ataques, moviéndose a toda velocidad en el cielo, dando patadas y puñetazos al frío aire de la noche...

Trunks no pudo evitar pensar que se veía bella bajo la luna, día a día no dejaba de asombrarse de cuanto crecía aquella niña...

Recordó entonces, escondido entre las montañas, observándola, aquella escena de hacia cuatro años, cuando Gokuh se marchó. Recordó la tristeza de ella, y de todos, al ver partir a su abuelo...

Ella ya no era la misma de ese día, se veía mas madura, mas seria...

Tampoco era la misma desde lo de Nightmare. Nightmare... cuando esa palabra se cruzó por su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que no la veía desde ese día! Vaya que había pasado muchísimo tiempo...

- Trunks! Sal de ahí...- Gritó ella repentinamente.- Ya sentí tu ki...

Salió volando tan rápido que había olvidado ocultar su ki, el cual lo delató sin remedio ante la talentosa saiyan.

Voló hacia ella, encarándola finalmente.

- Hola, Pan. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Le dijo.

- Hola, Trunks...- La tristeza en su voz era evidente.- Que haces aquí?

- Recordé la fecha... disculpa por no haberla recordado antes. Solo quería ver como estabas... se que este día significa mucho para ti, o me equivoco?

- ... - Se quedó callada, mirándolo con tristeza, una tristeza que él no pudo descifrar. Acaso le sucedía otra cosa?

- Hacia mucho que no te veía...- Le sonrió levemente.- Desde esa noche loca en Nightmare, no?

- Si...- Se limitó a contestar ella, esquivando su mirada, cosa que el notó.

- Estas enfadada conmigo?- Le preguntó.

- No, Trunks... es solo que... hoy no fue un día fácil...- Le explicó ella.

La luz de la luna no era fuerte, pero era suficiente para que el llegara a notar las lagrimas de ella, que huían de sus ojos contra su voluntad.

- Pan...- Se acercó a ella, quien se alejó volando un poco de él. Esto lo sorprendió.- Por qué te alejas?

- Déjame, Trunks... por favor...- Y ella siguió llorando. El no lo dudó ni un instante, acercándose finalmente a ella, sin que la joven pudiera evitarlo, abrazándola con fuerza.- No me prohíbas un abrazo...- Le dijo.

Trunks la sentía tan frágil en sus brazos, sonriendo internamente cuando ella finalmente cedió y lo abrazó con fuerza, una fuerza increíble. Así, él solo se limitó, como había hecho con Goten, a estrecharla en ese abrazo hasta que se calme... Bajo esa luna inmensa cuya luz tenue hacia ver a Pan casi como un ángel...

----------------------------------------

Continuara!

**_Nota final de la Autora_**

_Le dedico este capi a mi amiga Tsu n.n... No tenés idea de como escuche "The Ghost of You" para escribirlo XD (ahora mismo esta sonando por 234134232 vez)... me hace acordar a Gokuh ese tema, aunque no tenga NADAAA que ver xD... (????). No se, como que iba con la atmósfera "never coming home" del capitulo (posta, escuchá The Ghost of You y leé el capi, re da xDD -?????????-)_

_También quería decirles a los que leen PERDON por no actualizar antes... anduve con un par de temitas personales (nada malo, igual n.n) que me impidieron subir capi antes... Así que ahora vuelvo a actualizar cada domingo, como había dicho en el primer capi..._

_Y bueno, espero les haya gustado, estoy tratando de ir despacio con el fic, no quiero que las cosas pasen de repente y sin explicación, quiero que todo llegue con naturalidad, que la historia vaya armándose como un rompecabezas para llegar al conflicto principal._

_Y eso n.n... Hasta el próximo capitulo!!!_


	4. No guardarse las cosas

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 4

Despertó en una cama que no era la suya, afectado por los rayitos de luz que entraban hacia el cuarto, atravesando la persiana.

Cuando se sentó sobre aquel colchón, sintió esa sensación ya conocida desde su juventud: Tenía una TREMENDA resaca... de nuevo.

Sabia perfectamente que emborrachándose no lograba nada, no arreglaba sus problemas ni borraba sus dolores... pero, por lo menos por un rato, se sentía "bien"... ese instante de paz era demasiado bello en ese tipo de ocasiones, le hacia alivianar su sufrimiento.

Y es que el día anterior se cumplían cuatro largos años desde esa batalla, y EL aun no volvía... Como perdonarlo por eso? Tendría ese sujeto perdón, acaso? Ver a su madre llorar cada noche le daba esa respuesta cada vez que la buscaba... NO, claro que NO.

No podía perdonar el abandono de su padre... no importaba cuantas veces su madre y su sobrina se lo dijeran, él sencillamente no podía perdonar todo eso.

Después de varios minutos de silencio, tratando de "adivinar" donde estaba, recordó haber visitado a su mejor amigo Trunks la noche anterior.. fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a su amigo, quien se asomó a verlo.

- Goten, estas despierto??- Preguntó despacio.

- Si, Trunks... Qué hora es??- Realmente no entendía nada...

- Pues son las 9.- El rostro del joven Son se puso todo rojo.

- Tanto dormí?... Oh, Dios!- Se levantó despacio de la cama, su cabeza lo estaba matando... Se acercó a su amigo, poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Perdona esto... de nuevo te cause molestias...

Trunks lo miró, sonriente.- Todo esta bien, Goten... Para eso soy tu amigo!- Después su rostro se tornó serio.- Pero eso si... me preocupas.

- No tienes de que preocuparte!!!- Goten exclamó con alegría, saliendo del cuarto rápidamente, parándose en medio de la sala, hacia la cual lo siguió el dueño de casa.- No me ves?? Estoy bien!!!

- NO LO ESTAS!- El grito de su amigo fue claro. Y Goten sabía que esa frase era cierta... Solo que no quería admitirlo.

- Trunks, yo...

- NADA, Goten... Me preocupas... No puedes seguir tomando para olvidar tus problemas, sabes que puedes contarmelos siempre que lo necesites!!!- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, mirándolo con suma preocupación.- Y si no es a mi, que sea a otra persona, no importa! Mientras confíes en alguien tus cosas, te sentirás mejor y no necesitaras alcoholizarte para sentirte mejor!!

Cuanta verdad... A él no le gustó jamás contar sus cosas... No sabía bien por qué, quizás solo era por el hecho de sentir que no eran importantes... pero tal vez, como su amigo le trataba de decir, si lo eran...

- Tienes razón...- Admitió, derrotado.- Es solo que...

- Espera.- Pidió el mayor de ambos.- No he terminado, hay algo mas que debo decirte...

Lo miró intrigado, viendo la seriedad del asunto en aquellos ojos azules.- Ayer hable con Pan, y me parece que fuiste algo duro... Por qué no hablas con ella? Le dolieron tus palabras...

No pudo sostener mas la mirada de Trunks, bajando la vista hacia el suelo.- No puedo disculparme por lo que dije.- Explicó, algo nervioso.- Si lo hiciera le estaría mintiendo...

- No digo que te retractes, solo digo que admitas que fuiste duro, y la consueles... tu no eres el único que sufre por ese asunto... Pan se veía muy triste, realmente me devastó verla así...- Goten volvió a mirar a su amigo, percibiendo el dolor del que hablaba. Siempre sintió afecto por Pan y aquel viaje al espacio, era natural su preocupación.- Por eso creo que necesita toda la contención posible, no crees? Bra me dijo que se ha vuelto demasiado retraída, y que casi no hablan... no dejes que Pan se hunda de esa forma, Goten... año a año se deprime mas y mas, al igual que tu...- Golpe bajo, frase acertada, empezó a sentirse realmente culpable...- Haz algo ahora, por ella y por tu familia, y deja de hundirte...

- Trunks...- La conversación se había tornado demasiado seria...- Creo que debo irme...- Sabia que su amigo tenia la razón, pero no quería admitirlo, era mejor escapar de aquello... no le gustaban los asuntos serios.

- Piénsalo, si? Y si necesitas algo, ya sabes...- Trunks le dio unas palmadas en su espalda y fue hacia la puerta de su cuarto.- Cierra la puerta... me voy a dormir, el sofá no es muy cómodo...- Lo miró con odio fingido, y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Goten rascó su cabeza mirando hacia donde su amigo había ido, abandonando el apartamento después.

No tenia ganas de manejar, asi que optó por volar aquella mañana... Al llegar a casa, su madre lo recibió en la sala, mientras tomaba un te. Se paró de su silla al ver entrar a su hijo, abrazándolo totalmente emocionada.

- Goten!!! Me preocupe, donde estuviste anoche??? Llame a tu celular y nada!!! Avisame cuando no te quedes en casa!!!!!- Se veía histérica... No le gustaba preocupar a su madre, habia estado mal la noche anterior al ni avisarle, pero la furia que sentía no le dejó pensar nada bien.

- Perdón, mama... estuve con Trunks, y nos quedamos charlando hasta tarde...- Le explicó, sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

- Ohh... ya entiendo!!!- Chichi abrazó a su hijo lo mas fuerte que pudo.- Se que extrañas a tu padre, pero el volverá, ya lo veras...- Lo "consoló" acariciando su cabello.

Goten jamás había sido capaz de decirle a su madre lo que pensaba "No!!! Eso jamás sucederá!!" como si se lo había dicho a su sobrina... mataría a su madre con esas palabras... así que solo se limitaba a darle la razón siempre.

- Lo se, mama...- Dijo con dolor por tener que mentirle así.- Lo se... Y si me disculpas, iré a recostarme un rato.- Le dio un beso en su frente, dirigiéndose después hacia su habitación.

- Gokuh..- Escuchó suspirar a su madre mientras subía la escalera. Tal vez algún día ella se convencería también de que él no volvería esta vez...

----------------------------------------

- Ya me voy, mama!!!- Avisó alegre, mientras corría hacia la puerta, queriendo evitar las preguntas.

- Cuídate, hija! Y me saludas a Gohan y su familia!- Exclamó su madre desde algún punto de la casa.

Finalmente Bra partió hacia la casa de los Son, en Satan City, volando por los cielos a toda velocidad.

Después de mucho pensarlo, le había parecido mejor ir directamente a casa de su amiga, en vez de llamarla... si la llamaba, quizás Pan pondría una excusa para no verla, como había hecho (según ella) las ultimas veces... "Así no podrá evitarme!!!".

Después de volar un rato, finalmente llegó. Tocó el timbre de aquella bonita mansión, escuchando por el comunicador a Videl.

- Hola?

- Hola, señora Videl! Soy Bra! Está Pan?- Preguntó con dulzura.

- Hola, Bra! Cuanto tiempo! Si, ya te abro!- Que bueno! Pan estaba en casa, Bra podría verla esa tarde!

Videl salió por la puerta principal, yendo a abrir la reja de la mansión, saludando a la princesita con un abrazo.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- Exclamó.

- Si, hace mucho que no venia!- Y si lo sabia! Ya no soportaba el alejamiento de su amiga... tenia que ponerle punto final al distanciamiento a como diera lugar!

Entraron a la casa después de atravesar el bello jardín. Entonces Videl se acercó a las escaleras.- PAN! Tienes visita!!!!- Llamó a su hija.

Esperaron unos instantes al pie de la escalera, Bra con mucha alegría, cuando Pan apareció.

- Bra?- Preguntó intrigada mientras bajaba por los escalones lentamente.

- Hola, Pan!- La saludó contenta, abrazándola cuando la joven Son estuvo frente a ella.

- Que sorpresa...- Exclamó esta, sin mucho animo en su voz.- Vamos a mi cuarto.- Casi ordenó, siendo seguida por su amiga, quien le dedico una sonrisa satisfecha de despedida a Videl.

Subieron las largas escaleras, entrando finalmente en el cuarto de la dueña de casa. La princesita se sentó en la cama de su amiga, cuando esta cerró la puerta, poniéndose contra ella, mirándola fijamente.

- Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó con un humor no muy bueno.

- Vine a visitarte! Somos amigas, Pan! Acaso tiene algo de malo?- No pensaba seguir siendo condescendiente! Debia dejar de escapar y arreglar el conflicto cuanto antes.

- Pensé que ya no lo éramos.- Sentenció Pan, sin despegar su espalda de la puerta cerrada tras ella, y sin quitar sus enormes ojos negros de su amiga.

- Cómo dices?- Bra no entendía a que se refería... Cuando habían dejado de ser amigas? Que no se vieran mucho no significaba eso en absoluto! Además... si ella dijo que esa noche en Nightmare no había pasado nada! Por qué disfrutaba Pan de atormentarla y hacerla sentir culpable?

- No se... hace 4 meses que volví... y nunca me llamaste hasta el otro día... Pensé que, sencillamente, te habías aburrido de mi.- Pan hablaba con una seriedad y tranquilidad inusuales, siendo desde siempre una persona con mal genio y a quien el enfado se le notaba a la legua...

- Yo...- Bra no sabía bien que decir... Era cierto que no la había llamado, pero ella que sabia! Cualquier cosa pudo haber ocurrido en Nightmare! Era probable que Pan estuviera enojada... pero tal vez...- Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo!!!!- Exclamó.

- Me hiciste algo?- Preguntó Pan, con el rostro inexpresivo.

- No...

- Entonces? Si tienes la conciencia sucia, no es mi problema...

Eso había dolido, y mucho. Aprovechó los segundos de silencio para pensar su respuesta, para pensar en esa frase... Ella JAMAS le había, ni jamás le haría, algo malo a Pan... Dios! Desde niñas eran inseparables, así como su hermano siempre había sido con Goten... Jamás siquiera se cruzó por su cabeza hacerle algo con malas intenciones!! Acaso esos SEIS meses de estar separadas eran a causa de su maldita paranoia?

- Yo pensé que... aquella noche...

- Nightmare?.- Preguntó Pan, su amiga asintió.

- Pensé que algo había sucedido...

- Si sucedió.- Contestó la joven de cabello negro, dejando a Bra pasmada.

- Pero... Entonces yo tenia razón!!!!- Se puso de pie, yendo hacia su amiga.- Si sucedió algo, Pan!!!! Y quieres que no me sienta culpable por ello?? Claro que me siento culpable!!! Jamás quise que te pase algo malo... Yo solo quería que nos divirtamos!!!

- Dije que lo que pasó fue malo?- La misma expresión de piedra...

- Pan...

- Lo dije?!- Levantó un poco la voz, dejando a la princesita callada.- Tu NUNCA me preguntaste si me había pasado algo lindo... Solo preguntaste si estaba bien, y yo SI estaba bien... Esa noche me pasó algo maravilloso... y nunca me preguntaste, ni nunca quisiste averiguarlo!!! Solo hiciste como si algo malo hubiera pasado, y me dejaste SOLA! Dejaste de llamarme, de visitarme, aun sabiendo que dos meses después volvía del entrenamiento, nunca reapareciste! Sabias cuando regresaba y aun así... Por qué tenía que acercarme yo. eh?! Pero claro, como siempre, el mundo debe girar a tu alrededor, no?...- La muchacha se dirigió hacia la ventana de su cuarto, apoyando sus manos en ella, mirando el jardín de su casa. Mientras Bra miraba su espalda, viendo el reflejo de su amiga en el cristal.- Un día simplemente dije "Bueno, puede que se haya aburrido de mí, y por eso desapareció...", y me hice a la idea de que ya no éramos mas amigas...

- PAN!.- Bra finalmente reaccionó.- Tu tampoco quisiste contarme si te había sucedido algo bueno!!! Esa noche te veías destruida, te veías triste, en shock!!!! Nunca quisiste...

- Alguna vez me preguntaste "Te sucedió algo bonito en estos días?"? O te preocupaste de que yo estuviera realmente bien?, lo único que hacías siempre era hablarme de mi tío!!!! Nunca te interesó ni un poco lo que yo sentía!!!

- Si que me interesa!!!!- La princesita se dirigió hacia su amiga, haciéndola girar hacia ella, mirándola fijamente con todo el dolor que le estaba causando aquello. - Te quiero, y me interesa todo lo que te ocurra!!!!

- A ti solo te interesa tener una muñeca para jugar!!!!!!!!!!!- Le gritó, con dolor en su rostro... Parecía entonces que a Pan también le dolía, y mucho...- Solo te interesa que me vista con tu ropa, te interesa maquillarme, peinarme, y presentarme chicos! Te interesa moverme en la pista de baile como si fuera tu Barbie!!!!

- Solo quería que te vieras bonita!!!!!- Se escudó Bra, sin ponerse a analizar demasiado lo que decía.

- Ay, por favor! Escúchate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me veo bonita si solo TU me arreglas???? Puedo verme bonita sin ti, Bra!!! Ahora vete... Esta discusión es DEMASIADO superficial para mi... No estoy para cosas tan superficiales...

- Pan...

- Nada... vete.

Bra no lo soportó más, y se fue corriendo de la casa, sin que nadie pueda percibirla.

Abrió la puerta de la mansión, cerrándola rápidamente y esquivando con vuelo la enorme reja. Dobló hacia la derecha, corriendo lo más rápido que podía... las frases daban vueltas en su cabeza, sin sentido alguno.

Repentinamente alguien la llamó en la calle. La voz se escuchó lejana, y no la reconoció en absoluto. La voz siguió llamándola, hasta que sintió una pared chocando contra ella...

La pared era un pecho, una camisa. Unos brazos la envolvieron y una voz suave le susurró:- Bra, qué sucede?

Se sintió en una fantasía, de esas que solía tener en medio de la clase de Administración... Donde esos brazos fuertes la abrazaban y confortaban hasta el cansancio...

Finalmente abrió los ojos, separando su rostro del pecho de aquel hombre, mirando el rostro, la boca, los labios de quien le acababa de hablar, de quien la protegía entre sus brazos.

- Goten...- Y era él, no había duda. Casi caído del cielo, había aparecido allí, para rescatarla...

- Estas llorando??- Una suave mano se posó en su mejilla, limpiando sus lagrimas.- Por qué lloras?- Seguía interrogando el joven, mientras ella no salía de su shock.- Quieres hablar? Bra?- La tomó de los hombros, moviéndola un poco, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, aparentemente...

- Goten... Soy superficial?- Ocultó su rostro, no queriendo que su amor de siempre la viera tan triste y llorosa...

- Eh?.- El joven quedó intrigado ante la pregunta.

- SOY SUPERFICIAL?!- Y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de olvidar todo por medio del calor de aquel cuerpo pegado al de ella.

- Bra...

----------------------------------------

Después de varios minutos de llorar desconsolada, Bra finalmente aceptó la invitación de Goten de ir a tomar un helado. Con un vasito de helado cada uno, subieron volando hacia la terraza de un edificio, para hablar mas tranquilos...

Tomaron el postre en silencio, hasta que Goten decidió romper el hielo.

- Ey! Hacia cuanto que no nos veíamos??- Dijo con su característica simpatía

- Mmhh...- La princesita meditó unos instantes.- Hace como 3 meses... no?- Se la notaba triste.

- Ah, si? Cuanto tiempo!!! jajaajajaja! Desde esa vez que acompañe a Trunks a tu casa, no?

- Si...- La muchacha permanecía cabizbaja, girando la cuchara de plástico dentro del vasito una y otra vez. Goten juntó valor entonces, y sacó el tema:

- A qué te referías con esa pregunta que me hiciste cuando te vi hoy?- Preguntó tranquilo, aunque si algo preocupado.

- A que si soy superficial...- Contestó ella triste.

- Y por qué preguntas eso???

- Porque quiero saberlo...- Una lagrimita escapó de su ojo.- Acaso valgo tan poco?

- Bra!- Goten la abrazó de pronto, no pudiendo soportar jamás las lagrimas en los ojos de una mujer.- Alguien te dijo eso para que le des tantas vueltas al asunto??

- No importa...- Dijo en voz baja.

- Si que importa!!!! Quien fue?

- Pues...

- Bra...- Se dio cuenta de que tal vez la estaba presionando, así que alivianó sus palabras.- Si no quieres decírmelo no hay problema, pero no esta bien que te guardes tus cosas así!- Ja! Lo mismo que Trunks le había dicho... "Haz lo que yo digo pero no lo que yo hago" decía el refrán...

- Yo nunca quise lastimarla, Goten...- La princesita se largó a llorar de pronto.

- "Lastimarla"?- El joven saiyan lo pensó unos instantes... Esa misma tarde, él se topó con Bra cuando estaba yendo a hablar con...- Mi sobrina?

Bra asintió lentamente.

"Oh no! Puede que Pan estuviera muy enojada por lo que le dije ayer... y descargó su ira con ella...".

- Yo nunca quise lastimarla, Goten... Solo quería lo mejor para ella...- Un enorme llanto estalló en el pecho de Goten, donde Bra descargaba toda su tristeza... No pudo evitar la culpa y el enfado hacia si mismo... sus sentimientos se contradecían en ese momento, confundiéndolo sin remedio.

"Yo tampoco quise lastimarla, créeme...".

----------------------------------------

Evitó darle explicaciones a su amor platónico, solo se limitó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas... jamás, pero JAMAS habría querido lastimar a Pan... Pero su imaginación fue más poderosa esa vez, y sus miedos internos terminaron dominándola.

Tenía TANTO miedo de estar sola... TANTO miedo de no ser aceptada.

Ella, la princesa que tanto amaba su honorable padre. Ella, la chica inteligente que todos envidiaban... Ella, la adolescente mas rica del planeta... Tenia TODO para ser feliz, pero sus inseguridades eran demasiado grandes. Tenía mucho miedo a la soledad, a quedarse sola, a que nadie la quisiera más que por ser "importante"...

"Valgo mas que todo eso?" se preguntaba. La palabra "superficial" la había destrozado... "Yo no soy superficial... odio a los superficiales... yo creo en que las personas pueden quererse mas allá del dinero o la belleza". Meditó, aun en brazos de Goten, aun llorando como loca "Belleza... Pan siempre se viste como niño, solo quería que se viera bien!!! Solo quería ayudarla... Nunca quise usarla... O quizás... Tal vez no debí...".

- Bra...- Goten la despertó de su conflicto interno.

Lo soltó, limpió sus lagrimas, y lo miró sonriente.- Gracias, Goten... Eres tan amable...- Realmente la hacia feliz que sea EL, y no otro, quien estuviera allí con ella, en ese momento tan delicado para su persona. Esa sonrisa atontada siempre la haría sentir bien, no importaba el momento o el lugar...

- Jeje, cuando quieras, Bra!- Le sonrió de manera encantadora, para después ponerse algo serio.- Ahora déjame decirte algo, si?

- Qué?.- Preguntó intrigada.

- Pan está triste... es probable que este arrepentida por lo que dijo, y solo te dijo esas cosas para descargar su ira... Sabes que ayer fueron cuatro años de la partida de mi padre...- El rostro de su amado se entristeció de repente, viendo que eso no era fácil para nadie.- Así que, por qué no esperas unos días? Ella estará algo mejor de humor y podrán hablar tranquilas, no lo crees?

Eso era cierto! Que tonta, había olvidado completamente lo de Gokuh! Y eso que se había valido de ese asunto para ir a visitarla esa tarde...

- Tienes razón, Goten!- Aquellas palabras de aquel muchacho bonito le dieron ánimos nuevos.- Esperare unos días y la buscare para hablar mejor!!! Solo espero que haya sido por lo de tu papa lo que me dijo...

- Seguro fue por eso.- Le contestó él, con ánimos renovados, al igual que ella.

Se dieron un pequeño abrazo, el cual Bra se ocupó por disfrutar al máximo...

- Debo irme, Bra... si necesitas algo...- Sacó un papel y un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su abrigo.- Llámame!- Escribió rápido un numero, y se lo dio. Bra miró ese papel como si fuera oro macizo.- Es mi celular... prométeme que si me necesitas, me hablas!

- De acuerdo... Adiós, Goten!!!!- Lo saludó con la mano mientras él remontaba vuelo y se iba rápidamente.

"Yo se que ella me quiere... una amistad así no puede terminar de esa forma... Ella sabe que yo la quiero!!!!". Y salió volando lejos, deseando que esa pelea de domingo solo fuera el efecto de un aniversario muy difícil para su mejor amiga...

----------------------------------------

Continuara!

_**Nota final de la Autora**_

_Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, me estoy esforzando al máximo en este fic, y sus opiniones me dan mucho ánimo, se los agradezco n.n_

_Hasta la semana que viene!_


	5. El demonio que despierta

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 5

Arrodillada en el piso, no podía dejar de llorar... Se sentía TAN incomprendida! Nadie entendía que solo quería ser ELLA misma! Por qué todos criticaban su manera de ser, de actuar, de vestirse? Por qué criticaban sus gustos, el tener fe en que su abuelo regresaría, su adicción a entrenar, el profundo contacto que tenia con su lado saiyan?

Entrenar... Esa nunca era mala idea! Entrenar le haría bien en ese momento. Así podría deshacerse del horrendo nudo que había en su pecho... Así podría dejar de pensar en Bra, en su tío y esas palabras que no quería escuchar... Solo pensaría en ella misma...

Salió por la ventana, sin dar aviso a su madre de que se iría, dirigiéndose a las montañas más cercanas.

Mientras traspasaba las nubes, y el viento despeinaba su cabello, ese rostro se vino a su mente sin permiso, como desde el día anterior no dejaba de hacerlo...

xxx Flashback de la noche anterior xxx

Durante meses NADIE se había detenido a escucharla... Justo EL debía ser quien terminó haciéndolo?

Cuando sintió el ki de Trunks cerca de ella, una extraña nostalgia recorrió su cuerpo. Recordó los nervios que siempre solía experimentar cada vez que lo veía, sus palabras entrecortadas, el ardor en sus mejillas...

Cuanto tiempo de eso! Solo eran 6 meses, pero a ella se le hacían una eternidad. Después de esa noche en Nightmare no se permitió a si misma pensar en él, solo pensaba en ella y en disfrutar al máximo de su juventud y libertad...

Había madurado de repente, y sus sentimientos por Trunks no eran parte de ese proceso, considerando que solo la hacían lo que mas odiaba: Una niña.

Ella NO ERA una niña... no ahora. Ahora era una mujer libre, y se comportaba como tal.

Y cuando vio esos ojos frente a ella, mirándola de esa manera tan "Afectada?" la destruyeron.

Entendió entonces que, en el fondo, algo de niña si tenía. Y le dolió TANTO sentirlo de esa forma...

Un fuego inexplicable, acompañado de una nostalgia que embriagó su alma, se apoderaron de ella...

Trunks la estaba abrazando! Abrazo tan bello y perfecto... no quería reconocerlo, pero ese abrazo la hacia sentir demasiado bien... mas en ese momento.

Se dedicó entonces, dejándose llevar por la ola de emociones, a llorar. Llorar como hacia muchísimo que no lloraba...

- Desahógate todo lo que necesites, Pan...- Susurraba él en su oído mientras la apretaba mas y mas, de forma protectora, a su cuerpo.

Sus llantos, entonces, se habían mas fuertes... y él volvía a apretar el abrazo. Era como si ella quisiera que él la rompiera con sus brazos...

El calor del cuerpo de ese hombre era algo demasiado hipnotizante. A pesar de que había estado con varios hombres, JAMAS se había sentido así con ninguno...

Acaso ese era el "amor" que ella sentía por él?

Entonces jamás lo había olvidado, como ella trataba de convencerse que SI había hecho?

Esas cosquillas en su estómago empezaron a extenderse por su cuerpo... Cómo deseó en aquel instante que él la tocara, que la hiciera sentir suya, y de nadie mas...

No pudo soportarlo más, y se alejó de esos brazos, conteniendo todo deseo que tenia dentro.

Lo miró, agitada, viendo la sorpresa en su rostro, en sus ojos...

- Qué sucede?- Le preguntó.

Ella no podía responder... Era mas niña de lo que pensaba! Su orgullo estaba herido...

- Tu no entiendes, Trunks...- Le dijo entonces.

El se acercó de nuevo a ella, aunque manteniendo un poco su distancia.- Se que estas triste, pero no debes estarlo, Pan... EL no querría que tu estés así...

"EL"? Su abuelo... Gokuh jamás querría que ella estuviera mal! Pero había tantas cosas en ese instante que no la ayudaban a pensar, que la mareaban y no la dejaban respirar... Se estuvo mintiendo a ella misma todo ese tiempo, acaso?

- Solo quiero ser yo misma...- Le dijo al hombre, partiendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

xxx Fin del Flashback xxx

- Será que todo este tiempo... Solo he buscado reemplazarte por otros?- Se preguntó a si misma. Mientras volaba rumbo a las montañas, para entrenar y así, aunque quizás solo por unos instantes, podría dejar de pensar en él...

-------------------- 2 semanas después --------------------

- Jajaajajaja!!! Realmente mi hermano hizo eso??!!!- Preguntó la joven, sin poder dejar de reír ante lo que su amor platónico, ahora convertido en su máximo confidente, le contaba.

- Siii... Trunks realmente esta loco! Se hace mucho el serio pero dentro de él hay un diablo escondido... jajajajajaaja!!!- Rió Goten.

- Jajaajajaja!!!- Y Bra siguió riendo... La depresión por lo de Pan se había ido, aunque por supuesto no había abandonado la idea de hablar con ella, solo que ahora se sentía un poco mejor consigo misma...

Esa amistad con Goten le estaba ayudando demasiado, era la contención perfecta para ese momento.

El primer llamado que ella se atrevió a hacerle fue tres días después de aquella vez luego de la pelea con su mejor amiga... Se sentía nerviosa. Tenia tanto miedo de molestarlo! Pero él fue amable, aceptó verla y así empezó todo...

Nunca había siquiera fantaseado con llevarse tan bien con él, era como un sueño... De pronto consideró la posibilidad de poder llegar a otro nivel con él, pensó en como enamorarlo, como seducirlo... Por alguna razón, eso ya no parecía tan difícil!!! Solo debía encontrar la actitud indicada, y después...

- Braaa!!!! Tierra llamando a Braaaaa!!!!- La sacudió, tomándola de sus hombros, sacándola del coma fantasioso en el que estaba.

- Ehhh??? Jaajajaja! Lo siento! Me quede pensando en algo... jeh jeh...- Lo cual no era mentira, que diría él si supiera sus sentimientos...

- Te decía que ya debo irme, lo siento... pero podemos vernos cuando quieras! Qué te parece mañana domingo? Puedes?

- De acuerdo!!!!!- Contestó contenta por poder verlo pronto.- Mañana entonces... llámame, si?

- Ok! Ahora me voy, quede con tu hermano... Que por cierto no se qué pensaría de que ando hablando mucho contigo... jajajaaj! Seguro se pondría celoso!

- JA! Ese tonto... Cuando se trata de chicos, realmente es insoportable...- El y su padre...

- Lo supuse! Pero bueno, nos vemos, linda! Saludos!- El joven la abrazó brevemente y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Trunks, la cual no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban.

"Dijo... dijo... "Linda!"...", empezó a dar vueltas como una niña. "Bra Briefs: Eres irresistible! Si le gustaste a tantos chicos... Por qué no a Goten???".

Se quedó parada en medio de la calle, mirando hacia el cielo, el cual estaba visiblemente nublado. "Mejor me voy a casa antes de que llueva...". Empezó a caminar, sin deseos de volar esa tarde de invierno.

"Definitivamente debo pensar en como conquistarlo... es tan hermoso!!!! Y no pensé que pudiéramos llevarnos así, siento que puedo contarle lo que sea... y él me escucha con atención! Que lindo es todo esto... debo hacer que se fije en mi!".

Entró en un centro comercial del centro de la Capital donde vivía, empezando a recorrer los negocios, usando su poderosa tarjeta de crédito para comprar algunas prendas... Ese día se sentía con muchísimo ánimo.

----------------------------------------

- Trunks!!!- Exclamó Goten con el humor acostumbrado, cuando él abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

- Hola...- Lo dejó pasar con desgano.

- Qué pasa? Otra vez mal??? Arriba ese ánimo!!! La chica que te presentare hoy es hermosa, se que te encantara! Además...- Observó la risita maléfica de su amigo, a la vez que ambos tomaban asiento en el sofá de la sala.- Es amiga de Lily!!!! No puede no gustarte, escuchaste???

- O sea que solo quieres que vaya contigo y esté con esa chica para que Lily te haga caso??...- Resumió Trunks.

- EY!!! Yo no soy tan mal amigo, el malo eres tu que nunca me presentas a tus secretarias... malvado!- Lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

- Ya! No puedo entregártelas como si fueran productos del mercado! Vamos de una vez...- Se puso de pie de donde se encontraba sentado, en la sala de su casa, dirigiéndose al perchero al lado de la puerta, de donde tomó una bufanda gris oscura, junto con una gabardina negra. Se abrigó con ellos, y salió por la puerta, siendo perseguido por Goten.

- Ey! Espérame!- Le gritó antes de que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Tomaron el ascensor del lujoso edificio, en el cual Trunks se apoyó contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, pensativo, siendo observado por Goten desde otro rincón del reducido espacio.

Ya se había acostumbrado a la amargura de su amigo, quien cada vez se veía con menos ánimos de nada, manteniéndose de mal humor todo el tiempo.

Goten se preguntaba si la amargura había llegado de un día al otro, o había aparecido de forma gradual... No estaba seguro de cual de las dos opciones era...

Seguía siendo el de mismo por fuera, aquel chico guapo con aires misteriosos que SIEMPRE captaba la atención, fuera donde fuera. Pero por dentro cada día parecía mas serio, más distante... "Cada día se parece mas a Vegeta...", era el pensamiento que siempre se le cruzaba a Goten, aunque la sola idea de crecer y ser mas como sus padres le asustaba...

Llegaron al subsuelo del edificio, donde se encontraba el estacionamiento. Trunks buscó su auto, un hermoso modelo de su empresa, de color gris, al cual invitó a su amigo, quien se subió, saliendo del estacionamiento hacia la autopista. Así tomaron rumbo hacia Sounds, un club nocturno muy conocido de las afueras de la ciudad.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, el que Goten guardó, observando de reojo a su amigo, mientras éste permanecía absorto en el camino.

Lo tenia todo: Buena presencia, dinero, prestigio... Por qué no era feliz? Era como si odiara ser quien era, como si quisiera jugar otro papel en su propia historia. Por eso trataba de hacerlo moverse un poco, llevándolo a fiestas y presentándole chicas...

Recordó años atrás, cuando vivieron su época de mas descontrol, alrededor de los 25 años. El Trunks de esa época estaba totalmente loco! Andaba de chica en chica, de fiesta en fiesta! A pesar de las advertencias de su madre de tratar de cuidar su imagen, debido a que era una persona de conocimiento publico... A él no le importaba NADA! Pero como todo, eso llegó a su fin... En algún punto se cansó, dejando la diversión de lado.

Aunque si salían, pero ya no con tanta frecuencia. Y en esas salidas a fiestas era donde volvía a ver al Trunks de antes, ese que parecía buscar algo...

- Ya llegamos...- Interrumpió, serio, el protagonista de sus pensamientos.

- Ah! Genial! Busquemos a Lily!- Lily, aquella hermosa morena que tanto lo volvía loco... Desde hacia un par de meses (cuando la conoció en un bar) que intentaba cortejarla, pero parecía que ella no lo notara... Se habían vuelto amigos, pero aun así él no abandonaba la idea de conquistarla. Tal vez esa noche tendría posibilidad...

----------------------------------------

Entraron al establecimiento luego de que el guardia los reconociera, adentrándose en aquel lujoso lugar, rodeado de mesitas con velas, sofás y ese tipo de cosas, acompañado de una música muy suave y casi hasta "sensual", música que era bailada por la gente en medio de aquel espacio.

La gente se veía relajada en sus puestos, conversando, tomando... Y, entre esa gente, Trunks pudo distinguir a Lily, la nueva "amada" de su amigo.

- Ahí esta!- Exclamó este, alegre, yendo hacia ella.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde ella se encontraba, cuando el hijo de Vegeta notó a otra chica al lado de Lily. Ambas se pararon recibir a los muchachos.

- Goten! Que alegría verte!- Exclamó la morena, dándole un beso muy cariñoso en la mejilla al Son, y después a él. - Déjenme presentarles a Sun, una buena amiga mía... Ellos son Goten y Trunks!- Sonrió hacia su amiga, quien se veía algo tímida considerando su atractivo y revelador vestido color vino.

Goten la saludó cortésmente, tocándole luego a Trunks, quien la miró directo a los ojos, los cuales eran celestísimos, resaltando su blanca piel y su cabello colorado y corto.

- Hola...- La saludó suavemente, notando las mejillas sonrosadas de ella.

- Ho...Hola...- Respondió adorablemente, se veía tan apenada! Le encantaban ese tipo de chicas, debía admitirlo...

Se sentaron en aquella mesa decorada tan cuidadosamente con velitas, en parejas, cuando el camarero tomó la orden de Goten, quien pidió cervezas para los cuatro.- Empecemos con algo suave... jajajaa!- Guiñó el ojo a Lily mientras ella reía.

Por su parte, Trunks no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sun, quien estaba sentada a su lado en el cómodo sofá.

Pasó un rato y, después de que les trajeran las cervezas, los cuatro se sumergieron en una animada conversación, aunque Sun se mantenía tímida...

Era evidente el coqueteo de Goten y Lily, por lo cual Trunks decidió ser buen amigo y hacerles un favor:- Oye Sun.- Miró seductoramente a la muchacha, quien asintió rápidamente.- Quieres bailar un poco?- Y le hizo un gesto con la mirada para que entendiera las intenciones de dejar a esos dos solos.

- Emmm si! De acuerdo.- Aceptó sonriendo dulcemente, tomando la mano que el saiyan le ofrecía, yendo hacia la pista.- En un rato volvemos, Lily!- Avisó a su amiga, la cual asintió mientras seguía su coqueteo con el otro saiyan.

"Ya me lo agradecerás, Goten... jeje", pensó Trunks para si mismo, cuando observó el cuerpo de la muchacha que iba con él "Realmente es hermosa...". Siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de chicas, más bien bajitas y con actitud tímida. Eso quizás era debido a que él tampoco era, digamos, una persona súper sociable... por eso una tímida le venia bien...

Atrajo el cuerpo de la chica hacia el suyo con suavidad, mientras se sumergían en la pista y en la melodía lenta, pero intensa, que inundaba todo el establecimiento.

Sun se dejó llevar (después de dudar unos instantes) apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del saiyan, a la vez que enredaba sus brazos detrás de la fuerte espalda. Trunks también la estrechó con cuidado, casi con miedo a romperla debido a su apariencia delicada.

Empezaron a moverse juntos, de acuerdo a la música, cuando ella levantó la mirada hacia los ojos azules de Trunks, dejando sus pupilas sumergidas en el azul por unos instantes, en los cuales el también hizo lo mismo, quedando hipnotizado y encandilado por el color celeste y el rojo de las mejillas de la muchacha, quien, después de unos momentos, bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Por supuesto Trunks no quería dejar de mirarla, levantando su mentón con una mano, haciendo que ella lo mire. La mano pasó del mentón a la mejilla en forma de caricia unos segundos después... Se sentía atraído por ella, y no pensaba ocultarlo.

Miró un instante hacia Goten, viendo como el pobre intentaba, sin éxito, robarle un beso a la muchacha, que se reiría mucho, pero no concretaba. "Que histérica... Goten se las busca!" pensó divertido, volviendo a mirar a la bellísima Sun, sonriéndole, haciendo que ella lo imite, para volver a bajar la mirada.

Acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, mirándola mas de cerca, casi poniendo su rostro delante del de ella para que esta no pudiera evitar la mirada.

- Por qué tan avergonzada?- Le preguntó.

Los pocos centímetros que separaban las bocas hicieron a la muchacha, sonrojada a mas no poder, tragar un poco de saliva.- Es que ... eres... eres muy lindo... jeje...- Demasiado adorable! Casi como una adolescente... Qué edad tendría? Debía besarla... Y eso hizo.

Buscó la boca de la muchacha, quien se entregó al beso sin remedio. El beso era tierno y lento, hasta que el saiyan decidió profundizar un poco en la muchacha, buscando su lengua con la suya y jugueteando lentamente, a la vez que, con sus manos, tomaba los costados del rostro de Sun ayudándose así a profundizar el cada vez mas candente beso, el cual ella respondió, dejándose hacer mientras apretaba la cintura del muchacho con sus manos.

Luego de unos segundos de batalla en sus bocas, finalmente se separaron. Sun dio un enorme suspiro, buscando aire.

- Oh Dios...- Susurró mientras Trunks daba pequeños besos por su cuello.- Te molesta si voy a fumar un cigarrillo a la parte de atrás?... Serán solo unos momentos...- Le dijo.

- No hay problema, si quieres te acompaño.- Le contestó.

- Bueno...- Sonrió levemente, yendo a buscar su cartera rápidamente a la mesa donde Goten y Lily seguían riendo y jugueteando. Después fue hacia Trunks, tomándolo del brazo, yendo hacia la salida trasera del lugar, la cual daba hacia un callejón.

La muchacha caminó unos pasos lejos de la puerta, tomando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo, para después darle una larga calada.- Tu fumas?- Le preguntó a Trunks.

- Pues si... aunque de vez en cuando...- Lo cual no era mentira. Trunks había agarrado el vicio años atrás, debido al agotador stress que la oficina ejercía sobre él. Como olvidar cuando Vegeta lo descubrió fumando, y el sermón abismal que le dio sobre lo mal que esto le hacia a su condición de guerrero... Lo sabia, pero a veces los nervios que le daba el trabajo eran mas fuertes que él... Odiaba ese maldito trabajo.

- Quieres? Preguntó la mujer, extendiendo el cigarrillo hacia él, quien lo aceptó. Le dio una calada, retornándoselo rápidamente mientras largaba el humo hacia un lado. Rozó la mano de ella, quien dejó caer el cigarrillo, abrazando a Trunks, y besándolo.

Por supuesto Trunks no rechazó el beso...

Y fue en ese punto de la situación cuando todo se hizo confuso...

Microsegundos fue lo que tardó en olvidar a Goten, Lily, y aquel lugar. Arrastró a Sun hacia un rincón, acorralándola contra una pared. Se besaron apasionadamente, cuando ella susurró algo en su oído:- Vivo cerca de aquí...- Y todo se volvió mas confuso aun.

El ritual se realizaba de nuevo... Cuantas veces había aceptado tal invitación en su vida? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, recorría las calles con esa chica, mientras se besaban alocadamente una y otra y otra vez...

De pronto llegaron a un edificio, y subieron a un ascensor, en el cual ella se dedicó a desabrochar salvajemente los botones de su camisa, sin importarle mucho, a juzgar por su acción, el que alguien los viera... Una vez mas, Trunks podía afirmar que las chicas tímidas son las mejores, era genial verlas apasionarse y volverse locas en instantes, pareciendo otras personas... Liberando al demonio? Era una forma de decirlo.

Con rapidez, la joven abrió la puerta del departamento del 9no piso, al que entraron velozmente, cerrando ella la puerta, lanzándose sobre el saiyan luego.

Este, no dispuesto a mantenerse pasivo, la tomó entre sus brazos, chocándola contra la pared mientras ella se subía a él, enredando las piernas en su cintura.

Suaves gemidos empezaron a escapar de aquellos labios rosas y adorables, al sentir como el hombre al cual besaba empezaba a excitarse.

- Vamos a mi habitación...- Pidió casi desesperada, siendo obedecida por Trunks.

Lo que siguió fue lo más confuso: La ropa empezó a volar, en un procedimiento ya conocido. La joven, desnuda, esperó a que él se colocara el condón para así empezar con el acto...

Fue en ese punto en el que él sintió perder el control completamente, mientras se abría paso en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Escuchó el grito de ella, pero no le dio importancia, solo se dejó llevar mientras se entregaba a aquel movimiento enviciante que era la penetración. Tocaba todo ese cuerpo femenino que permanecía entregado bajo él, cuando sintió como si la vista se le nublara, como si todo se oscureciera...

De nuevo le estaba ocurriendo! Estaba perdiendo el control... En alguna parte, sintió su propia voz rogando que despertara...

Que sensación tan extraña esa, de perder el control sin poder volver atrás... El deseo y la excitación tapaban todo pensamiento, ahogándolo en lo salvaje del acto, en lo primitivo del placer que sentía, que ese cuerpo le hacia sentir…

- Espera...! Me duele...- Y fue el grito de Sun el despertador de aquel espejismo extraño.

Se detuvo en seco, mirándola asustado.- Lo siento...- Susurró para después hundir su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, quien lo abrazó.

- Sigue, no te detengas... Solo trata de no hacerlo tan fuerte, por favor...- Le pidió mientras besaba su cuello. La miró, obedeciendo, moviéndose lentamente...

Momentos después todo terminó. Trunks salió del baño después de asearse, volviendo a la cama con ella.

Sun lo abrazó fuertemente.- Fue increíble...- Le dijo emocionada.

Trunks solo se limitó a acariciar su cabello, disperso en sus propios pensamientos, mientras ella empezaba a dormirse.

Observó el techo.

"Otra vez me pasó lo mismo..." Se dijo.

Con cuantas había estado? La lista de mujeres que lo tuvieron era muy larga... demasiado para su gusto.

Miró al último nombre de la lista, la muchacha que dormía tranquila a su lado. Miró luego el reloj, que marcaba la 1 am. Aun era temprano...

Y otra vez el mismo ritual... Salió de la cama, se vistió y escribió una nota, la cual dejó al lado de la muchacha.

"Lo siento, tuve que irme", decía.

Tantos años buscando a la mujer de sus sueños... Empezaba a preguntarse, entre otras cosas, si ella existiría, y si acaso el problema era él, que no sabia buscar...

Le dolía estar siempre con una distinta... Nadie podría entender cuanto. No podía tener una relación duradera, ninguna mujer lograba encandilarlo mas allá de lo físico...

Y por qué seguía con esto? "No puedo vivir sin sexo... lo necesito, como cualquiera! Es solo que... Me pregunto si es posible hacerlo y no sentirse vacío después".

Después de todo, él también sacaba al demonio interno al momento de la pasión... El problema era que su demonio era incontrolable, y le asustaba la idea de que pasaría si no lograba controlarlo, si se dejaba llevar al máximo y sacaba toda su fuerza saiyan...

Cuantas contradicciones! Por un lado, el hombre que quería sentar cabeza. Por el otro, el demonio que necesitaba alimentarse... se preguntaba si esos dos lados opuestos serian la sangre humana y la saiyan, combatiendo dentro de él.

"Para qué liberar al demonio, si siempre es lo mismo... estoy cansado de este vacío, del sentimiento de soledad tan profundo que siento luego de hacerlo...".

Observó a Sun dormir por última vez, saliendo del apartamento por la ventana, tomando vuelo hacia algún punto desconocido.

Mientras volaba por el cielo, se recordó a si mismo de mas joven cuando todo esto no lo molestaba, cuando iba de fiesta en fiesta estando con cualquier cantidad de chicas, sin importarle ser hijo de la poderosa Bulma Briefs, ni la cara palpable de la multimillonaria Capsule Corporation.

El sexo solo era eso, sexo. Y el amor nunca estaba presente... Nadie se le acercaba por ser una buena persona, solo por ser supuestamente guapo, exitoso y rico...

Odiaba tanto ser Trunks Briefs! Odiaba tanto que lo reconocieran por cualquier cosa menos por su corazón...

Y lo peor es que el se entregaba a ese juego del deseo! Hasta que un día se hartó, a la vez que los fantasmas de la superficialidad en la que vivía empezaron a atormentarlo.

Dejó de lado la diversión y se concentró en tratar de lograr algo mas serio, sin éxito, volviendo cada tanto a ser el de antes, para así liberar al demonio que tenia dentro, el cual quería tomar el control, como si quisiera así lograr algo... No entendía bien ese sentimiento.

Lo que si entendía era que le daba miedo dejarse llevar tanto por eso, le daba miedo lastimar a alguien durante la relación. Trataba de luchar contra ello... Pero solo conseguía el vacío de nuevo...

Ese sentimiento de carencia, de algo que le faltaba para llegar al clímax espiritual...

Clímax espiritual? Vacío? Demonio? De qué estaba hablando?!

No entendía nada, y probablemente le costaría llegar a entender... Quien sabe si podría! Tenía tanto miedo a no poder sentirse pleno jamás...

Siguió volando por el cielo, cuando un pequeño ki, el cual se sintió solo por un instante, lo perturbó.

- Pan? Esta por aquí?- Aterrizó en un callejón cerca de donde volaba, descubriendo que estaba cerca de Nightmare.

- Nightmare... No creo que Pan...- Detuvo la oración al verla en la fila, vestida de forma provocativa, totalmente de negro con un pantalón apretado que pasaba la rodilla, botas de cuero, guantes sin dedos y una blusa con buen escote, con cosas plateadas por todas partes adornando.- Pan...- La vio entrar, dudando unos instantes, para después finalmente decidirse a seguirla, olvidando por un rato el asunto que lo aquejaba... Tratando de olvidarse de lo miserable que se sentía en ese momento.

"Pensé que no le gustaba este lugar...".

----------------------------------------

CONTINUARA!

**_Nota final de la Autora_**

_Y bueno, he aquí otro capi, espero les guste... n.n_

_La escena de Nightmare fue recortada para el próximo capi, este se hizo muy largo xDDD _

_Me atrase un poco, pido disculpas a los que leen u.u... Ando con temas personales, agregado a que no ando mucho por casa últimamente u.u_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capi n.n (que aparecerá rápido, lo prometo!)_


	6. Encuentros

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 6

Goten reía sin parar con su adorable acompañante, Lily, aquella morena que tanto lo enloquecía. Aunque parecía que otra vez había elegido mal... Por más que intentaba e intentaba, ella parecía no sentir mucho interés en él... Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos meses, y poco y nada... Empezaba a sentirse frustrado esa noche (no era para manos, ya había perseverado bastante...), cuando la voz de la morena se dirigió a él.

- Goten... Estas bien???- Lily se lo quedó mirando.

- Si...- Dijo, haciendo notar su frustración.

La morena, de todas formas, pareció ignorar eso.- Oye... Sun y tu amigo no están...

- EHH??!- El saiyan miró hacia todos los rincones buscando a su amigo, sin éxito "Lo hizo de nuevo!!!! Cómo hace????!!!". Era costumbre, Trunks no demoraba mucho en elegir una chica... Y la chica elegida jamás se resistía! "Maldito zorro con suerte!!!".

- Dónde habrán ido?- Parecía que su acompañante no lo había deducido.

- Quizás fueron a tomar aire... No?- Jaja, si, claro...- Podríamos ir nosotros también... Te gustaría? Ir a un lugar mas tranquilo...- El ultimo intento antes de mirar a otra chica!

- Goten...- La chica lo miró ofendida.- Solo... Solo quieres "eso" de mi, verdad???

- Ehhhh???! Claro que no!!- Le explicó.- Esta mal que quiera acercarme un poco a ti???

- Es que Goten... Yo siento que estas demasiado apurado, y yo no se que quiero... Sabes, hace tiempo atrás estuve con un hombre, y el fue muy malo conmigo, me engañó...- Vio que se deprimía.- No quiero eso de nuevo... No se si esto... Si tu...

- Si soy el indicado?- Le preguntó.

- Eso mismo...- Afirmó cabizbaja.

- Y por qué no me dijiste eso antes??? Podías confiar en mi...- Se levantó de la mesa, dejando unos billetes sobre ella.- La cerveza va por mi cuenta... Lo siento, pero creo que solo he perdido el tiempo aquí... Dos meses esperándote, respetándote... pensé que te gustaba...

- Si me gustas! Pero es que no se...

- Yo si se... Se que me gustas, pero si tu no lo compartes, no tiene caso seguir con esto... Adiós.- Y se marchó, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

"Otra vez equivocado..." se dijo, saliendo por la puerta del establecimiento. Contuvo las lágrimas que tenía ganas de dejar caer, tomando su celular del bolsillo.

Buscó el número del celular de Trunks en la agenda, y se lo quedó mirando unos instantes "Debe estar con esa chica... Ahhh! No quiero molestarlo...".

Entonces, entre todos los números que tenia encontró el de Bra "Podría llamarla... pero no se!! Necesito tanto hablar con alguien... Tal vez ella este con sus amigas o algún novio!!!... Ahhhhh!!! Maldito Goten...". Se sintió mal consigo mismo, pero a la vez entendió que no estaba mal querer hablar de como se sentía.

Recordó lo que le dijo Trunks semanas atrás:

" " No puedes seguir tomando para olvidar tus problemas, sabes que puedes contármelos siempre que lo necesites!!!... Y si no es a mi, que sea a otra persona, no importa! Mientras confíes en alguien tus cosas, te sentirás mejor y no necesitaras alcoholizarte para sentirte mejor!! " "

- Confiar en alguien... No guardarme las cosas...- Con determinación apretó el botón de "llamar" en su celular, Bra le había demostrado ser muy buena, simpática y comprensiva, contrario de lo que siempre había pensado de ella, considerándola una niña mimada... Realmente no lo era! Le haría MUY bien hablarle en aquel momento...

Esperó a que atienda, rogando a la vez no despertarla o interrumpirla...

----------------------------------------

El celular, el cual se encontraba a su lado, empezó a sonar insistentemente. Bra se encontraba haciendo unos muy bonitos dibujos que mostraban chicas hermosamente vestidas... No había nada que hacer, le encantaba diseñar ropa... Lo malo era que, supuestamente, estaba estudiando para un examen de Contabilidad que tenía el lunes...

Miró el reloj, que marcaba las 11:30.- Quién será...?- Suspiró, agarrando el celular rápido, abriendo los ojos como platos al leer el nombre. No tardó ni dos segundos en atender.

- Goten???- Contestó, extrañada (aunque feliz, por supuesto) por el sorpresivo llamado.

- Hola, Bra...- Sintió algo raro en su voz.

- Estas bien?!- Le preguntó preocupadísima "El siempre tan alegre...".

- Pues... Mas o menos... Me preguntaba si podíamos vernos, claro, si no estas ocupada... Es que necesito charlar y tu hermano andaba ocupado con otro asunto...

- Eh??..- Sus ojos brillaron "Me llamó A MI?... Tiene un problema y me llamó A MI?! Tengo mas esperanzas de las que pensaba!!!- Claro que podemos vernos! Siempre que tu lo necesites! Cuando y donde?!- Sabia que NO PODIA, pero ni su poderosísimo padre podría evitarle ver a Goten aquella noche, aunque tuviera que mentir...

- Pues... Te parece en la puerta del bar al que fuimos hoy en la tarde a tomar un café?

- Perfecto! A las 12:15, si?- "Así tendré tiempo de arreglarme" pensó con picardía.

- De acuerdo... Gracias, Bra! Nos vemos!

- Bye bye!- Y cortó...- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! Qué me pondré???!!!- Empezó a revolver su closet, hasta que, de un momento a otro, se detuvo. "Y si me lo tomo con mas calma? No tiene sentido que me arregle tanto… El necesita hablar, será mejor que me apresure y llegue antes... Todo sea por Goten!"... Buscó unos jeans, unas botas negras, una bonita blusa azul y un abrigo junto con una bufanda, se miró en el espejo, se arregló rápidamente, y, después de agarrar un bolso, salió de su cuarto.

Como de costumbre, su padre aun seguía entrenando en la cápsula, así que fue a ver a su madre, quien estaba en el living mirando TV.

- Mamiii... Iré a estudiar con una compañera!- Le dijo sentándose a su lado, y abrazándola.

- Qué? A esta hora, Bra?

- Siii... Es que hay cosas que ella no entiende y debo explicarle... Sabes que no es fácil la contabilidad...

- Ay hija! No en vano eres mi hija!- Dijo con orgullo.

- Por eso debo ir a estudiar con ella! No te preocupes, iré volando así llego rápido!

- De acuerdo.- Asintió Bulma, orgullosa.- Cualquier cosa llama a casa, si? Yo me encargo de tu padre... jeje!

Miró con desagrado la carita picada de su madre, decidiendo irse lo mas rápido posible.- Adiós mama...!

Cuando salió de su casa, al ver que nadie andaba por la calle a esa hora, empezó a volar, buscando el ki de Goten. Aunque le costaba un poco debido a su experiencia básica en la pelea, pudo encontrarlo rápido.

Faltaban 20 minutos para su encuentro cuando ella llegó, viéndolo a través de la vidriera de aquel bar donde habían quedado, donde estaba tomando un café.- Ya esta aquí...

Y entró rápidamente.

- Goten!- Saludó al estar frente a él.

- Bra?... Llegaste temprano!- La miró sorprendido.

- Jeje! Pasa que yo...- Empezó a explicar mientras tomaba asiento frente a él en la mesa.- Me preocupe! Y me apure lo más que pude... No quería hacerte esperar si andabas mal...

- Ay Bra...- Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos emocionado.- Muchas gracias...- Los ojos de Goten parecían brillar como si fueran estrellas... Bra no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella los veía así porque lo amaba, o porque realmente Goten tenía un brillo especial en su mirada... Con esa mezcla entre tonta y adorable que lo hacia simplemente encantador...

- Pero dime!- Trató de sacarle emoción a la escena, sabiendo que si él seguía mirándola así, se le lanzaría arriba sin remedio y eso arruinaría la linda amistad que tenían.- Qué ha sucedido?

- Sucede que...- Y de esa forma empezó a contarle.

Sorpresa de ella fue escuchar que una chica lo había rechazado... Cómo pudo esa zorra atreverse a rechazar a GOTEN?! Goten, tan bello él, tan dulce y comprensivo... Tan difícil imaginarlo triste... Podría existir maldad y odio en ese hombre?

- No se...- Siguió él.- Se que es una estupidez, pero a veces me decepciona esto... Me gustaría tener una novia fija de una buena vez... mis relaciones siempre terminan fracasando, y eso me frustra demasiado...

Bra palideció ante la mirada de cachorrito que puso su "niño"... Apretó las masculinas manos, mirándolo emocionada.- Entiendo... Es difícil no poder tener a quien te gusta a tu lado...

- El corazón es muy complicado, Bra...- Explicó Goten.- Es MUY difícil, no creo que entiendas aun cuanto, que la otra persona sienta lo mismo que tu... Es una "casualidad" o "acto del destino" que pocos logran hacer suceder...

- Si lo entiendo!- Exclamó la princesita.- Es horrible no ser correspondida, sabes? Hace mucho que alguien me gusta, pero...- Bajó la mirada avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir "Si seguía hablando terminaba confesándole mis sentimientos!!! Me deje llevar demasiado...".

- Eh?- Sintió la mano de Goten levantando su mentón.- Eres hermosa, eres buena... Eres una gran persona, Bra! Si ese tipo no te corresponde es porque no sabe nada de la vida!!! Alguien que no pueda amarte es alguien que no tiene idea de la vida...

- Goten...- Se lo quedó mirando, sin poder ocultar su emoción "Y si te dijera...?".- Eres muy dulce... Creo que la chica que no sepa ver todo lo bueno que hay en ti no vale la pena... Ya encontraras a tu chica ideal!- "Y ojalá esa chica fuera yo...".

Se sonrieron, sin soltar sus manos. Sin duda esa amistad se había afianzado y profundizado a partir de aquel momento.

- Te quiero, Bra...

- Y yo a ti...

----------------------------------------

Entró a Nightmare con cautela, buscando a Pan, aunque casi olvidó el detalle de quien era la dueña del local...

- Trunks!- Escuchó entre la gente. Volteó a ver a Andrelia, su amiga de tantos años.- Que sorpresa!!!- Le dio un pequeño beso en la boca para saludarlo, costumbre que ella había tenido siempre.- Hacia mucho que no venias a visitarme!!!! Quieres un trago?!- Le preguntó muy emocionada por verlo.

- Hola Andry...- Apenas llegó a decir.- Estaba aquí cerca y pensé en entrar...- Mentira! No podía dejar de preguntarse que hacia Pan ahí, considerando lo ocurrido la ultima vez que la vio allí.

- Vaya! Bueno, entonces deja invitarte un trago, diviértete! Ya vengo!- La hermosa peliazul fue hacia la barra mientras él reanudaba su búsqueda visual.

Maldición! No la encontraba...

Una ruidosa canción empezó a sonar, viendo como la gente se desquiciaba con el durísimo ritmo de la música, con la voz grave que cantaba notas en idiomas que él no comprendía del todo... Que típico de Nightmare esa pasión y desenfreno de la gente! Era el lugar donde no sentía miedo alguno de dejarse llevar, y donde podía bailar y sacar al demonio que habitaba dentro de él frente a todos... Obviamente todos sentían lo mismo, quien sabe si por la música pesada y estridente o por la oscuridad perpetua que reinaba en cada rincón...Ese lugar sacaba lo escondido de cualquiera.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando pudo afirmarlo al ver a Pan.

Sintió su corazón retorcerse al ver a la joven bailando con un joven de cabellera verde fluorescente y muchos piercings, que miraba a la saiyan con clara lujuria reflejada en sus pupilas... Y no era para menos! Ella bailaba como si de ello dependiera su vida... Pan, la tímida y retraída Pan, que vestía como niño... Bailando como una loca! Moviéndose provocativa! Vestida para matar... Era como un ritual la forma en la que se movía, como si hubiera entregado su alma a su demonio interior.

Recordó a Sun y el descontrol que la apoderó de un momento al otro al ver a Pan. Las tímidas y su lado oculto... Nunca pensó que Pan cayera en el "cliché", o tal vez nunca quiso siquiera pensar en la idea de que Pan pudiera tener ese lado tan salvaje y... sensual.

El muchacho que bailaba con ella la besó, arrastrándola hacia algún lugar del establecimiento. Siguió con la mirada el caminar apresurado de ambos, cuando vio claramente como se metían por la puerta del baño de hombres, con cautela de no ser vistos por los guardias.

Tembló un momento, dejándose llevar por la inercia y la curiosidad, entrando en el baño de hombres, encontrando la verdad en él.

No los vio, pero si los escuchó (lo cual fue suficiente), escondidos tras alguna de las tantas puertas, escuchó claramente la respiración entrecortada de la niña a la que había visto crecer ante sus propios ojos...

Estaba tan impresionado! Sin poder mantener la cordura se apoyó contra la pared, mientras las voces excitadas tratando de contener lo que sentían seguían retumbando entre aquellas paredes pintarrajeadas.

Se sintió mareado al haber descubierto la "doble vida" de Pan... Cruzándose por su cabeza al instante millones de escenas: El día que la conoció (cuando apenas era una recién nacida), el viaje al espacio, la vez anterior en Nightmare y la charla de semanas atrás.

"Solo quiero ser yo misma..."... Eso le había dicho! "Tu no entiendes, Trunks...", realmente no la entendía?

Se recordó a si mismo a la edad de ella, y las locuras que el deseo le conducía a hacer, no importara donde, cuando o con quien...

Sentiría ella el vacío que él sentía?

Estaría ella buscando lo que él buscaba?

Perdería el control como él?

Sin poder contenerse más. "escapó" por la puerta del baño, hacia el medio de la pista. Andrelia justo lo cruzó, con un trago de color violeta en sus manos.- Mira! Lo traje para ti, quieres?

- Paso...- Le dijo apurado.- Debo irme Andry, vendré la semana que viene, lo prometo!- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

- Eh?...- Dejó pensativa a su amiga.

Una vez fuera, corrió hacia una calle cercana, donde revolvió su bolsillo en busca de un cigarrillo, el cual encendió rápidamente.

Aun no reaccionaba de lo descubierto instantes antes.

- Pan con un hombre...- Se dijo a si mismo mientras le daba una calada al cigarro recién encendido, tratando de analizar la idea de ver a Pan, la niña que tanto quería, con un hombre...

"Ella... ella me entendería si yo le contara lo que siento?...". La idea de la "no soledad" y de alguien que lo comprendiera le produjo un nudo en el pecho. Realmente no quería más ese estilo de vida, ni el vacío... Quería que el hombre y la bestia convivieran en paz...

- Pan...- Susurró mientras el humo escapaba por su boca.

----------------------------------------

- Podríamos ir a algún bar, o alguna discoteca... Esa idea es excelente!!!! No lo crees. Goten?- Le dijo su amiga, quien abrazaba su brazo con fuerza, animándolo con su sola presencia mientras caminaban por la calle.

- Pues... Alguna discoteca? Quieres ir a bailar?- Le preguntó. No era tan mala idea, probablemente eso lo distraería un poco.

- Siiiiiiii!!! Hace SIGLOS que no voy a bailar a alguna parte!!!!... Extraño ir...- La princesita lo miró con ojos llorosos... Como decirle que no a esa mirada!!!!!

- Bueno, a ver...- Goten pensó en donde estaban por unos momentos, tratando de ubicarse en el mapa de la capital del Oeste.- Cerca de aquí esta Nightmare... Pero ni loco te llevaría ahí!

- Nightmare!!! Ese lugar es muy bizarro!- Dijo ella, animada.

- Has ido??- Al preguntar eso, notó nervios en la mirada de la muchachita.

- Emmm... No! No he ido! Pero me han hablado de ese lugar... Podríamos ir a ver que tal!

- No se, no se...- Bajó la mirada al suelo.- Una amiga de Trunks es la dueña, podríamos entrar tranquilos y sin hacer fila, pero no se si llevarte ahí... Trunks me mataría! Además ahí hay gente muy rara que hace cosas raras!! He ido con Trunks una que otra vez y la verdad que le hace honor a su nombre por momentos!!! Es un antro...

- Bueno, pero tu puedes cuidarme! Además Trunks no tiene por qué enterarse!!!... A propósito... Y mi hermano?? No salías con él hoy?

- Ehhh... Se encontró con un amigo... Si, un amigo! Y se quedó charlando con él...- "Que excusa mas barata, Goten!!! Me da vergüenza decirle a su hermana que se fue con una chica...". El nerviosismo se hizo presente en su rostro, siendo notado pro la princesita que lo acompañaba.

- Si, "amigo"... jaajajaja! Te creo y todo, Goten!!!!- Lo miró enfadada.- Pero bueno... Vamos a Nightmare y ya!!!- Tironeó de su brazo, pero él se detuvo.

- No! Si quieres vamos, pero no te llevare a menos que Trunks me de permiso!!! Lo llamare!

- Pero no querrás interrumpirlo... Esta con su "amigo"... Su "amigo" podría enfadarse.- Exclamó ella con obvia ironía.

- Ahh... Bueno, pero debo preguntarle, perdóname!- "Es lo mejor, así después no tengo problemas con él... Aunque creo que no debería llamarlo... Ahhh!!! Si le digo que estoy con Bra a solas, me mata... Pero...".

- Lo llamare solo tres veces, si no atiende, vamos! De acuerdo??

- De acuerdo!!!!- Asintió su amiga, estrechando la mano con él.

----------------------------------------

Se metió en el baño de chicas, mirándose en el espejo que siempre le decía la verdad.

"No puedo creerlo..." pensó para si, "No deje de pensar en Trunks ni un segundo... Soy una niña!!!! Soy una niñita enamorada de un hombre mayor que yo, el cual JAMAS me hará caso! Maldita sensación de no tenerlo...". Unas suaves lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, las que limpió con rapidez, casi como no permitiéndose llorar.

- Me voy...- Dijo, yéndose de Nightmare rápidamente, con clara frustración expresada en su rostro.

Caminó por las oscuras calles que rodeaban el lugar, hasta que la vista pareció jugarle una mala pasada "Oh, por favor, lo que faltaba... Ahora veo a Trunks por todas partes!!!!". Siguió su camino ignorando aquel detalle, pensando que era otra de sus locuras, cuando...

- Pan?- El hombre se acercó a ella, dejándola pasmada.

- Trunks...- Lo miró de arriba a abajo, y percibió los nervios que él tenía encima.- Trunks... Te... Te pasa algo?- Fue tal la impresión de esa cara casi horrorizada que no pudo evitar preguntar. Mas aun fue su impresión cuando lo vio fumando.- Desde cuando fumas?!

El saiyan miró el vicio encendido, arrojándolo hacia un lado.- No importa...- Dijo, tratando de sacarle importancia al asunto.

- Pero... Te sucede algo? Te ves raro...- Insistió ella.

- No me pasa nada!!!!- Gritó de pronto, claramente nervioso, apretando su cabeza con sus manos.

"Creo que me acabo de convertir en todo lo que odio...", pensó la joven... Parecía broma el hecho de preguntarle eso que le preguntaban todo el tiempo... Por qué necesariamente tenia que pasarle algo?! Tan rara era ella para que pensaran eso?!...

- Lo siento...- Dijo apenada.- Es que me sorprendiste... es tarde y estabas aquí solo...

- Y te preocupaste?

La pregunta la dejó muda unos instantes. "Preocuparme?...".- Pues...

Trunks rió brevemente.- Esta bien, Pan... Perdón por asustarte...- Dijo, mientras risitas se escapaban de su boca... Que raro se veía!!! Parecía un loco...- Por cierto, te ves bien...- Afirmó paseando sus ojos por su cuerpo, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

- Eh???!- Y recién se había dado cuenta! Ella no solía andar vestida tan provocativa!... De pronto, en su cerebro apareció la idea que él hubiera ido a Nightmare, recordando que la dueña es amiga de él... "Ay no! Me habrá visto con ese chico??...". Otra idea, la de haber sido descubierta, la atormentó. Lo miró horrorizada... Se sintió violada, invadida... nunca nadie de su entorno "familiar" la había descubierto...

- Tr..Trunks...- Suspiró. Miró los ojos azules, que la miraban fijamente, con una intención que ella no comprendía "Nunca me miró así...". Un frío la invadió, sacando la vista de él, buscando su abrigo en su mochila. Se lo colocó, mientras él la seguía mirando... Empezaba a ponerse demasiado nerviosa para quedarse ahí.

- Creo que me voy...- Dijo en voz baja, esquivando los ojos.

- Pan, espera..- La tomó del brazo, siendo inevitable mirarlo por unos instantes, cuando el celular de él sonó.

- Atiende...- Dijo ella, anonadada con la cara de susto que Trunks tenia.

- No. Sino te iras.- Le dijo seguro, sacando su celular con la mano libre, apagándolo y volviendo a guardarlo.

----------------------------------------

- Que raro!- Exclamó Goten.- Primero no me atiende y ahora me dice que el celular esta apagado... Ha de estar con...- Miró a Bra, tapando su boca avergonzado luego.

- Con quien?!- Preguntó la hermana de su amigo, siguiendo con la ironía de momentos atrás.

- Con... con nadie!!!!- "No puedo decirle a su hermana que se fue con una chica!!!!".

- Ay Goten... Es OBVIO que se fue con una chica!!! Admítelo! No soy una niña!!!!!!!- Lo miró enfadada de nuevo.

- Se que no lo eres, pero...

- Pero nada!- La muchacha rió por un momento, desconcertando al Son.- Vayamos a Nightmare!!!!! No importa si mi hermano no esta de acuerdo, no tiene por qué enterarse!!! Si total esta con "otra persona"... No? Será nuestro secreto! Además ya llamaste las tres veces!!!!

Esa mirada encantadora y sonrisa confiada no le dejaban refutar.

- Bueno... Esta bien!!!! Vamos... Mas vale que Trunks nunca se entere, sino moriré!!!!!- Y siguieron caminando por las calles de la Capital del Oeste.

----------------------------------------

- Trunks... Qué es lo que quieres??- Insistía la joven, que trataba de soltarse del firme agarre, mientras él no podía dejar de mirarla. "Se sentirá como yo? Realmente sentirá esto?".

- Necesito preguntarte algo...

- Y pregúntame! No me iré, quieres soltarme?!- Y la soltó. Ella se quedó frente a él, esperando, con los brazos cruzados.

- No se como decirlo...- Que nervioso estaba! "Estoy loco! Pan es joven, tiene derecho a divertirse! Por qué habrá de sentir soledad si yo a su edad no la sentía! Soy yo el adulto irresponsable que ya esta grande para esto...". La mirada intrigadísima de Pan lo ponía aun más nervioso.

El sentimiento de no querer estar solo lo estaba cegando... Era mejor dejarla.

- Perdóname, estoy loco...- Miró hacia el suelo, con clara amargura en su rostro.

----------------------------------------

- No estas loco, Trunks... Si me dijeras que te pasa...- Era inevitable para ella preocuparse por él, le salía del alma, era algo incontenible. Recordó aquella noche en las montañas, hacia algunas semanas atrás, cuando él la abrazó para hacerla sentir mejor. Quiso abrazarlo entonces, pero algo dentro de ella misma no le dejaba "No debo... Maldita sea! No debería abrazarlo, seria admitir que soy una niñita que solo puede pensar en él... Porque desde aquel día es lo único que hago... Desde siempre es lo único que hago...".

Miró a su amor platónico de toda la vida... Estaba llorando!!!

- Oh Dios, Trunks... Por qué lloras?!- Lo buscó con la mirada, apoyando las manos en su pecho. El la miró... Estaba triste, muy triste, era imposible de no percibir.

- Pan...- Mas lagrimas escaparon de esos ojos, se estaba desmoronando como jamás ella siquiera había imaginado que podía hacerlo! No lo dudó más, y devolvió aquel favor de semanas atrás... Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras él seguía desmoronándose, allí, con ella...

- Desahógate...- Le dijo con dulzura, dulzura que hacia meses no expresaba, o no se atrevía a expresar, con absolutamente nadie. Realmente se sentía bien hacerlo...

----------------------------------------

Seguían caminando, ella aferrada al brazo de su ahora amigo, tratando de aprovechar cada segundo con él.

- No puedo creer que este haciendo esto! Que poder de convencimiento tienes, Bra!- Exclamó el muchacho, mirándola, riéndose con ella.

- Estas hablando con la gran Bra!- Dijo orgullosa.- Jajaajaja!

Y rieron juntos.

- No tiene nada de malo, Goten... Será nuestro secreto! Prometo jamás decírselo a nadie!!- Puso una mano en su pecho, como sellando la promesa.

- Jajaajaja! De acuerdo, Bra... Como tu hermano se ente...- De repente, Goten quedó parado en seco en medio de la calle, con una cara de incógnita indescifrable.

- Goten?... Go..!- Iba a gritarle, cuando lo vio.- Eh?... EHHH???!- Tapó su boca ante la escena: Trunks, su hermano... Pan, su amiga... ABRAZADOS a tan solo una manzana de Nightmare, Pan, que parecía susurrarle cosas mientras sonreía levemente, y con ternura, a Trunks, quien mantenía su rostro escondido en el hombro de la joven.

- Es... Ese es mi hermano?- Dijo en voz baja. Observó a Goten, quien parecía no salir del shock.

- Es Trunks.- Afirmó luego.

De pronto Pan pareció notar a su tío y a ella, mirándolos horrorizada, pero sin soltar a Trunks por algún motivo.

A su vez, Trunks levantó su cabeza del hombro de Pan... Se veía mal, muy mal! Refregó sus ojos con la manga de su abrigo, para luego mirar a Goten, quien lo miró confundido.

Finalmente los cuatro se acercaron, mirándose entre todos. Bra miró emocionada a Pan, quien se veía afectada por el estado de Trunks. Ella también la miró, aunque solo por unos segundos...

- Qué pasa, Trunks?- Finalmente Goten rompió el incomodísimo silencio reinante de la escena.

- Goten... Y Lily?- Le preguntó mirando a Bra, tratando de ignorar el evidente estado en el que estaba. Bra miró a Goten un tanto nerviosa.

- Y Sun?- Contraatacó él.

- En su casa...- Respondió con una sonrisa algo irónica.

- Y tu, Pan? Qué haces aquí???

- Tío... No molestes, yo no tengo nada que ver ni que hacer aquí, así que me voy...- Empezaba a irse cuando Goten la detuvo.

- Espera...- La miró unos instantes.- Qué haces vestida así?!- Le preguntó con obvia sorpresa, y si, era obvio reaccionar de ese modo al verla así vestida... Bra pensó en que se veía muy hermosa, prestándole recién en ese momento atención a su vestimenta.

- Te ves muy bien!- Le dijo a su amiga, sin poder evitarlo, sonriéndole para transmitirle seguridad... No se quebraría esta vez.

- Gracias.- Le dijo, manteniendo la seriedad.

- Fuiste a Nightmare?- Siguió Goten.- Gohan y Videl saben?- Goten protector... faceta de su amor no muy conocida por ella... Aunque Bra sabia que no lo hacia de malo, se notaba que adoraba a su sobrina.

- No eres mi padre...- Respondió con fastidio.

- Soy tu tío.

- Pero no mi padre... Ay tío, no molestes!- Lo miró molesta.- Me vas a decir que nunca escapaste de tu casa para ir a divertirte? Si ustedes lo hacían, por qué yo o Bra- Dijo señalando a su amiga.- no habríamos de hacerlo?

- Jejej... es cierto, Goten! No tiene nada de malo! Verdad, Pan?- Le sonrió a su amiga, quien, increíblemente, devolvió la sonrisa, aunque levemente.

- Exacto.- Respondió. Bra no pudo evitar sonreírse ante esto.

- Ey! Bra, tu no me contradigas!...- Goten miró algo apenado a Bra.

- Jajaajaj! Pero es la verdad!- Lo miró con odio fingido.

Fue en ese momento cuando los tres participantes de la conversación miraron a Trunks, quien se mantenía a un costado, tapando sus ojos con la manga de su abrigo. Goten se acercó a su amigo, quedando frente a frente con él.

- Trunks... Nunca te vi así.- Le dijo preocupado, dejando el chiste de lado.

- Es que el que esta así siempre eres tu...- Le respondió con un dejo de ironía. Bra notó algo en su hermano, no se veía nada bien... No pudo evitar sentirse triste ante esto, habiendo considerado a su hermano siempre como alguien fuerte que le daba ánimos ante sus llantos de niña.

- Vamos a tu casa, quieres?- Apoyó la mano en el hombro de Trunks, quien se mantenía cabizbajo.

Bra miró todo, sin entender demasiado... Qué pensaría él al verla ahí, con GOTEN?! La mano de Pan tocando su espalda la distrajo de pronto.

- Cuídalo, si?- Le pidió, con una leve sonrisa.

- Si...- Contestó. Le ponía mal ver así a su hermano, pero había algo que le decía que, por algún motivo, quien sabia cual... Pan ya no estaba enojada con ella.

Pan se acercó a Goten.- No le digas nada a papa...- Le dijo seria.- Adiós Trunks.- Ambos se miraron dulcemente. "Se ven lindos juntos...", Bra dedujo que quizás, el cambio de Pan haya tenido que ver con él... Tal vez así había sido... Pero ya averiguaría eso después.

La joven se marchó finalmente, volviendo el protagonismo a Trunks.

- Qué haces con mi hermana?- Claro y sin rodeos. El nerviosismo de Goten le pareció adorable.

- Emmm... Ehhh... Trunks! No es lo que piensas! Me la encontré de casualidad, lo juro!- Aunque por otro lado, no tenia nada de malo que ellos fueran amigos! Que sobre protector era su hermano...

Trunks lo miró desconfiado, mostrándose con un poco más de humor.- Más te vale...

- Jejej!- El Son rió tontamente, para ponerse serio después.- Quieres que vayamos a tu casa y charlemos mejor?

- Si, hermanito!- Se metió en la conversación.- No me gusta verte así...

- Tu te vas a casa...- Le respondió su hermano.- Y Goten... Descuida, en otro momento hablamos, si? Ahora mejor me voy a casa...

Goten asintió, resignado.- Bueno... pero mañana te llamo!!!!!

- Bueno... Adiós...- Y antes de marcharse, miró a la princesita.- Ni se te ocurra ir a Nightmare.- Le sonrió un poco y se fue volando, después de procurar que nadie lo viera en medio de esa desolada calle.

Una vez que su silueta no llegaba a visualizarse, la muchachita se dirigió a Goten.

- Ni en el momento mas triste me deja divertirme...

- Jajaja! Trunks te quiere... Ese lugar es muy extraño, por eso se preocupa por ti! No quiere que andes por esos terrenos...

- Lo se, pero...- La princesita iba a contraatacar, pero Goten tomó la palabra.- Espero este bien...- Sintió la preocupación en su amor, y en ella misma...

- Hermano...

----------------------------------------

CONTINUARA!

_**Nota final de la Autora**_

_Bueno... Este capi lo liquide rápido, con mucho Rammstein de fondo. En mi profile dejo la dirección de mi Radioblog, por si alguno quiere escuchar el "Soundtrack" (???!!!) del fic con todos los temas que escucho mientras lo escribo (ok, estoy loca xDDD). _

_Ahí también podrán encontrar unos links (en la parte de abajo) donde pueden ver unos fanarts que hice de este fic, espero les gusten! (entre otras cosas pueden encontrar a Pan y Sun xD... próximamente mas cositas!)_

_Ayer fui a bailar al lugar que me sirvió de inspiración para Nightmare... En un momento vi una rubia de pelos muy alborotados bailando, parecía poseída por un demonio!!!!!! Un amigo se me acerca y me dice "Creo que esta realizando un rito satánico"… xD _

_Fue exactamente como había imaginado a Pan o.o_

_Saludos y hasta el próximo capi n.n_

_"Nightmare" es "Pesadilla" en ingles... Aclaro por las dudas de que alguien no entendiera ese comentario de Goten O.o _


	7. Not Happy

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 7

Entró por la ventana para así llegar a su cuarto, como de costumbre. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente, dejándola tirada por ahí, colocándose una blusita y un short para dormir. Abrió las sabanas de su cama, se adentró en ellas y miró al techo, sintiéndose extraña ante tanta quietud repentina.

- Trunks...- Suspiró. Realmente la había shokeado verlo llorar... La imagen del hermoso saiyan quebrado fue mas fuerte y mas movilizante que cualquier otra cosa. "Nunca me imagine que él fuera capaz de ponerse así... Además, no tengo idea de por qué fue! Realmente me dejó preocupada... Aunque odio admitirlo". Giró hacia su derecha, tratando de dormir, algo que parecía imposible en ese momento.

"Tenia TANTAS ganas de abrazarlo... Quizás, si mi tío y Bra no hubieran llegado... Pero que estoy pensando?!... Además... Qué demonios hacia mi tío con ella?...". La sonrisa de su amiga de siempre vino a su mente, recordando la escena que las había enfrentado hacia tan solo unas horas...

- Creo que la echo de menos...- Susurró en un tono casi inaudible. Para qué mentirse a si misma? Lo de Trunks había movilizado su alma hasta terrenos insospechados... Hacia mucho que no abrazaba por voluntad propia a alguien, o por lo menos no lo había hecho si no era en tono lujurioso o pasional...

Era lindo el afecto... Ella sintió perfectamente el afecto de Trunks, el de Bra, y el de su tío... Por más que estuviera dolida con este ultimo "No puedo perdonar lo que dijo de mi abuelo...".

De pronto, volvió la idea de haber sido descubierta "Trunks me habrá visto en Nightmare? Debería hablar con él... Aunque si lo hubiera hecho seguro me daba un sermón! No creo que me haya visto... Si lo hubiera hecho, ALGO me hubiera dicho, como si divertirme fuera un pecado...".

Pecado? Gracioso pensarlo... Recordó a Trunks la primera vez que fue a Nightmare, recordó el apasionado beso que le dio a aquella rubia... "El no tiene derecho a decirme nada... Nadie tiene derecho!".

Sintió la asfixiante necesidad de ser abrazada, tocada... Y esta vez NO en un tono pasional...

Pensó en Bra, mirando al techo de nuevo.

"Nunca me había dicho "te ves bien" sin haber elegido ella mi ropa...". Parecía estúpido pensarlo, pero realmente el cumplido de la princesita la había sorprendido. Acaso sus palabras, el día de aquella pelea, habían afectado en la actitud de Bra? O solo habría fingido para parecer simpática ante ella?

Era inevitable inclinarse por lo segundo... Pero las ganas de inclinarse por lo primero le hicieron sentir un nudo en su estomago.

- "Te ves bien"...- Se repitió a si misma. Tal vez Bra era sincera, y el mundo no estaba contra ella, como se había "inventado?" en su mente desde que se alejó de todos.

"Quizás el problema soy yo, y no ellos...".

-------------------- al otro día --------------------

El sonar del teléfono lo estaba enloqueciendo! Al principio tan solo decidió no atenderlo... El dolor de cabeza descomunal que tenia no le daba ganas de estirar su brazo hacia la mesa de luz... Pero que insistente era el o la que llamaba! Después de un incontable número de llamados consecutivos, finalmente estiró su brazo, tomando el teléfono y hablando por este.

- Hola...?- Preguntó, haciendo notoria su voz de pocos amigos,

- TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Y que "lindo" momento para gritarle de esa manera! Se despertó sin remedio ante el grito histérico de Goten.

- Qué mierda quieres a esta hora????!!!!- Odiaba que lo despertaran así...

- Estoy en la puerta de tu casa!!!!!! Toque timbre pero nadie contestó, pensé que te habías suicidado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- "Idiota!!!!! Aunque... Jamás escuche el timbre" meditó por un momento el hijo de Vegeta.- Estoy vivo, Goten... Ahí te abro.- Cortó el teléfono, yendo hacia la puerta después de la interminable batalla para levantarse de la cama... Le ardían TANTO los ojos! Años enteros sin derramar ni una lagrima...

Abrió la puerta finalmente, cayendo al suelo por el peso de su amigo sobre él.- Qué haces????!!!!- Trató de quitárselo de encima pero Goten no lo soltaba!- Déjame!!!

Mientras, su amigo lloraba de algo parecido a la felicidad.- Trunkssss!!! Realmente me preocupe!!!!- Finalmente su amigo salió de encima suyo, ayudando a levantarse al recién despierto.- Me quede pensando en lo de ayer y decidí venir a verte...

- Qué hora es?- Trunks refregó sus ojos con desgano.

- Son casi las 11...

- Mmhh...- Trunks se desperezó, yendo hacia la sala, donde se sentó en el sofá.- Entonces viniste a ver si estaba vivo?- Exclamó con ironía.

- Si...- Contestó el Son muy serio mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.- Tienes idea desde hacia CUANTO no te veía así??? Eres el fuerte del grupo, Trunks! Yo soy el llorón, no intercambiemos papeles a esta altura...

Vio la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo de toda la vida, sintiéndose mal por ello, y por todo...- Quizás lo necesitaba...- Afirmó con clara sinceridad. Goten puso una mano en su hombro.

- No guardarse las cosas...- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Exacto.- Miró hacia abajo, casi avergonzado por no cumplir con ello... Nunca fingía buen humor si ese no era su estado, y no tenia problemas en hablar seriamente... Pero había cosas que no se atrevía a decir, por creerse un loco, tal vez.

- Trunks...- La voz de su amigo lo interrumpió.- Si tu quieres, me puedes contar! Yo también cuento contigo, sabes?- Y le sonrió con dulzura... Trunks se enterneció ante esa cara de perrito que Goten solía poner en ese tipo de escenas, y devolvió la sonrisa.

- Cuando me sienta preparado para decirlo, créeme que te lo diré... Pero primero debo entenderlo yo.

- De acuerdo...- Y se abrazaron con mucho afecto.

Para Trunks, describir esa amistad con Goten era fácil y difícil a la vez... Decir que era su mejor amigo, que era como su hermano, y que Goten lo conocía mejor que nadie, sonaba atinado, pero parecía no ser suficiente... Era esa conexión que tuvieron desde niños lo que lo hacia sentir bien, y lo que jamás lo hacia sentir solo... Por lo menos no por el lado "amistoso".

- Oye...- Susurró Goten.- Creo que este abrazo ya duró mucho... jeje...- Y se soltaron rápidamente, mirándose nerviosos e incómodos.

- Tu solo aprovechas para tocarme...- Dijo el de cabello lila con cinismo.

- Eso desearías!!!! Jajaajajajjaajaj!!!!- Y ambos rieron... Hasta que de pronto, a Trunks le vino una imagen a la cabeza, haciéndolo callar y mirar con recelo a su amigo.

- Por cierto...- Exclamó con tono amenazante.- Qué hacías ayer con MI hermana?!

- Ehhh...- Goten bajó la vista, avergonzado.

----------------------------------------

- No es lo que crees, Trunkssss!!!!!!- Aclaró nervioso.- Es que...

- Es que NADA!- Su amigo había abandonado el tono triste, mostrando su lado sobre protector.- No te atrevas a seducirla, me escuchaste?!

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!! Trunks, por favor! Es una NIÑA! Es casi como si tu intentaras conquistar a Pan!!!!!- Y fue ahí cuando recordó que, cuando Bra y él lo encontraron la noche anterior, estaba abrazado a nada mas y nada menos que...- Y tu que hacías con MI sobrinita, EH????!!- El dulce sabor de la venganza...

- EHHH??- Trunks se puso nervioso.- Mira, a Pan la crucé en la calle de pura casualidad, y nos pusimos a hablar, y... bueno...

Goten vio que Trunks volvía a amargarse.- Disculpa... Somos dos celosos de porquería...

- Si, jeje... Es que Goten,- Trunks lo miró con seriedad.- me pareció raro verte con mi hermana, eso es todo...

- La verdad es que últimamente nos hemos hecho amigos...- Confesó el Son finalmente, impresionando a su amigo.- Ayer me pelee con Lily, estaba triste, y como tu te habías ido con Sun... Bueno, pensé que no seria oportuno llamarte, y como Bra y yo anduvimos hablando mucho últimamente, pensé en contarle lo sucedido...

- Y te hizo bien?

- Si...- Sonrió tontamente, realmente se había encariñado con Bra.- Bra es muy buena chica, Trunks... Pero por favor, no malinterpretes! Bra no me gusta, es muy joven!!! No pretendo nada con ella, solo es mi amiga! Nunca podría salir con la hermana de mi mejor amigo! Es absurdo!- Se puso nervioso, realmente no quería que Trunks creyera cualquier cosa... Siempre solía acercarse a las chicas con interés romántico, no teniendo demasiadas amigas, a decir verdad... Pero con Bra era distinto.

Trunks lo miró pacíficamente.- Esta bien, Goten... Solo bromeaba! Además, yo siempre me lleve bien con Pan, por qué no habrías de llevarte bien con Bra?

- Claro!- Asintió, por fin todo había sido aclarado.

- Bueno, y... Por qué la pelea con Lily? Otra histérica, eh?- La mirada del hijo de Vegeta se tornó burlona.- Te lo dije! Tienes un maldito censor de histéricas!!!- El comentario provocó risas en el ambiente. Pasó entonces a contarle todo a Trunks, ya con la tranquilidad de que él estaba bien, y contaba con su amistad siempre que la necesitara.

----------------------------------------

- Pan!... Paaan! Baja a comer, hija!- Su madre la llamaba desde algún punto de la casa, aturdiéndola a mas no poder.

Se levantó enfadada, odiaba los gritos en la mañana... Aunque su reloj decía que ya era mediodía, pero no importaba, los odiaba y punto.

Bajó con su ropa de dormir, sin importarle demasiado cambiarse, ese día tenía ganas de dormir, la noche anterior había sido demasiado larga por la maquinación de su cerebro... Tanto Trunks, Goten y Bra la estaban volviendo loca.

Llegó al comedor, sintiendo sobre su piel la mirada desaprobadora de su padre.

- Pan... Esas son ropas para bajar a comer?- Le dijo finalmente.

- Ay papa... No hay invitados, no hay problema...- Acotó con fastidio.

Su madre sirvió la comida, y empezaron a comer.

Sus madres se sumergieron en la típica charla "tal noticia, que vergüenza...", "el otro día en el trabajo tal dijo tal cosa...", "blablabla...".

- Oye, hija...- Su padre de pronto la llamó "Que raro que se salga de su charlita".- Ayer fuiste a entrenar en la noche de nuevo?

- No... solo estuve meditando un poco...- Explicó sin muchas ganas de explayarse.

- Mh, eso es algo muy bueno, yo también solía hacerlo cuando era mas joven...- La miró comprensivamente.- Y como va esa técnica que estabas practicando?

- Pues...- "Mal... No la domino y jamás lo haré, pero a ti que te importa?".- Ahí anda.

- Y qué tipo de técnica es?- Preguntó curioso.

- Por qué tanta pregunta repentina?- Lo miró desafiante.

- Pan...- Se metió Videl.- Papa solo quiere saber como vas, siempre te pregunta por tus cosas. Qué tiene de malo?- Su madre soltó el cubierto con el que comía, y tomó su mano.

Volvió la vista a su padre.- Quizás te hemos presionado mucho con los estudios... Se que entrenar es importante para ti, Pan. Eres igual a mi papa en eso...

- Hasta que te diste cuenta...- Siguió comiendo su arroz con indiferencia, fijando la mirada en su plato.

- Pan, no tiene nada de malo que entrenes!- Explicó su padre entonces, limitándose solo a escucharlo.- Es solo que me preocupo por ti, como tu madre...

- Ahora vas a empezar conque estoy rara y yo que se... Estoy harta de que sean tan egoístas, déjenme en paz, quieren?- Se paró de su silla.- Se me fue el apetito... - Y empezó a retirarse.

- Pan!- su padre intentó detenerla pero ella hizo oídos sordos.

- Me voy a entrenar un rato...- Y se fue.

"Odio esas preguntas!", pensaba mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras, hacia su cuarto. "Como si realmente le importara a papa el como va mi técnica...".

Llegó a su cuarto, busando la ropa que se pondría, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Pan, puedo pasar?- Era su madre.

- Ya me voy, mama...- Le contestó.

- Voy a pasar...- Y pasó. Se miraron ambas mujeres, Videl con tristeza, Pan con indiferencia total. - Hija... No es que pensemos que seas rara, sino que nos preocupamos por ti, como cualquier padre lo hace...- Su madre se sentó en su cama, aun con la preocupación a flor de piel.

- No necesito que se preocupen por mi...- Y siguió preparándose para irse.

- Se que no lo necesitas, eres madura, y ya eres una mujer... Pero aun así no podemos, ni yo, ni tu padre, dejar de preocuparnos por ti, Pan... Te amamos... Y solo queremos verte feliz.

Miró a su madre, sintiéndose extraña "Y debo creerte? Solo quieren que tenga las mejores notas...".

- Esta bien si quieres ir a entrenar... Si eso te hace feliz, esta perfecto! Solo recuerda que papa y yo te queremos mucho, hija...- Y su madre se marchó lo mas rápido que pudo, aunque eso no quitó que Pan notara sus lagrimas, esas que escapaban de sus ojos sin que ella lo deseara...

- Mama...- Suspiró. Se quedó con un sentimiento extraño en ese momento, no sabia que decir ni que pensar... Solo tomó el teléfono, y llamó al muchachito punk que tanto le atraía.

----------------------------------------

La princesita amaneció... Pasado el mediodía. Y es que la noche anterior había llegado bastante tarde, aunque por fortuna no había sido regañada gracias a su excusa de ir a estudiar... Estudiar! Eso debía hacer ese día, sino le iría MUY mal en la universidad...

Pero pensar en eso no le interesaba en aquel momento... Desde la noche anterior no había más que pensar en Pan, en Goten, en su hermano... Tantas cosas por pensar y analizar!

Se sentó en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana y las cortinas moviéndose por el viento. "Pan me sonrió... Tal vez ya no este enojada!", "Además Goten quizás se fije en mi pronto, debo lograrlo a como de lugar!"... Y su rostro pasó de alegría a tristeza "Y Trunks... No se que pensar de Trunks... espero venga a comer a casa hoy, le preguntare! Tendría que ver con Pan?". Entonces se sumergió en un "coma fantasioso", imaginándose que Pan lo había rechazado y él estaba triste y ella se arrepintió y lo abrazó... "AAH! Estoy loca, eso jamás sucedería! Debo empezar a ver las cosas de forma mas adulta...".

Se sentía algo mas madura desde su pelea con Pan... La falta de su amiga la había sumergido en una soledad que nunca había experimentado. Sencillamente no soportaba a las otras chicas de su edad! Pan era distinta, por mas que no fuera la mas sociable de las personas, era la amiga perfecta para ella, siempre demostrando mas madurez que ella, y una forma mucho menos superficial de ver todo... "Superficial", esa palabra no le había gustado PARA NADA a Bra, pero para qué negarlo? Era posible que ella fuera algo superficial... No era que no le preocupara por Pan, ni por nadie, pero cabía la posibilidad de que a veces solo pensara en ella, que se cegara con sus caprichos... "Tal vez ese día debí respetar el que Pan no quisiera ir a Nightmare... Después de todo, eso fue el principio de todo..".

Empezó a cambiarse, poniéndose una pollera de Jean, junto con una blusa, nada demasiado producido para ser ella. Se peinó frente al espejo, fijando sus pensamientos en Goten.

- Si me lo propongo, tal vez... solo tal vez...- Si Goten la quería, y la consideraba una amiga lo suficientemente cercana como para contarle sus problemas amorosos... "De la amistad al amor no hay muchos pasos! Ya di el primero, puedo dar el segundo sin miedo! No hay razón para que él no pueda fijarse en mi... Bueno, la edad y mi hermano... Pero el amor es mas fuerte! Si!". Sonrió ampliamente, para luego delinear un poco sus ojos con un lápiz negro.

- Mas vale vengas a comer, Trunks...

Salió de su habitación finalmente, yendo hacia la cocina esperando encontrar a su familia. En los pasillos se cruzó con su padre, quien parece que iba hacia el mismo lugar que ella.

- Hola, papa!- Se acercó a su padre y le sonrió.- Buenos días!

Vegeta la miró serio, para nada raro en él... Aunque nunca necesitaba sonreírle para decirle que todo estaba bien, esta vez se veía algo extraño, su mirada no era la de siempre.

- Sucede algo?- Le preguntó.

Su padre solo sonrió, confiado.- Estas mas alegre de lo normal.

- Ehh? En serio?- Que capacidad extraña para darse cuenta de las cosas, esa que tenia su padre con ella!

- Pues si, estoy de buen humor!- Afirmó orgullosa... La verdad que no se sentía así desde hacia mucho.

- Espero sea por tus notas y no por un chico, Bra.- Y se fue.

- Mis... Notas?- No era por sus notas! Si su padre se enteraba... Pero probablemente él sabia que no era por eso, solo que ese tipo de frases que sonaban a advertencia, en Vegeta significaban "me alegro que estés bien"...- Ay papa, tu nunca cambias...- Sonrió confiada, adoraba a su padre como nadie jamás podría adorarlo.

Instantes después lo encontró en la cocina, junto a su madre y...- Trunks!- Dijo emocionada, realmente deseaba verlo bien, y ahí estaba... Se veía bien! Aunque en sus ojos había un tinte de quien sabe que...

- Hola...- Dijo, mirándola por unos segundos.

- Siéntate, Bra! Ya son es mas de mediodía, comamos... Estudiaste mucho anoche?

- Si, mama!- Contestó como la mejor de las actrices, siendo mirada por su hermano con recelo.

Empezaron a comer, mientras Bulma y Trunks hablaban de la empresa y cosas por el estilo, nada interesante para ella, quien se sumergió en la comida por un rato. Después de comer, ayudó a su madre a levantar la mesa, mientras su padre se retiraba a entrenar (que raro) y su hermano permanecía callado en su asiento.

- Niños, iré a ver unas cosas al laboratorio... En un rato vendré! Preparare café, así que Trunks, no te vayas aun, si?

- De acuerdo, mama...- Vio como su hermano sonreía a su madre, quien se marchó. "Este es el momento", se dijo a su misma la princesita, sentándose frente a Trunks. Se miraron un rato largo, en silencio, sin casi pestañar, cuando Trunks cambió su mirada a una mas bien cínica.

- Estoy bien, Bra.- Le dijo sin rodeos.

- No te creo.- Le contestó con confianza en sus palabras, quería saber que le sucedía, le preocupaba mucho saberlo.- Tu no te pones mal por cualquier cosa, Trunks... De hecho, no recuerdo haberte visto llorar así en mi vida...

- Hermanita... Hay muchas cosas que no podrías entender, solo te pido que no te preocupes y no digas nada a nuestros papas, no es nada tan importante como para preocuparse.

- Y si lo es para que llores como lloraste ayer? Trunks, no me engañas! Sucedió algo con Pan, acaso?

- Eh? No, con Pan no sucedió nada... La crucé de pura casualidad en la calle... Salía de Nightmare.

Eso sin dudas le había llamado la atención.- Nightmare?... Pero yo pensé que no le gustaba...

- Yo pensé lo mismo.- Afirmó.- Pero tal parece que ahora si le gusta...

La princesita meditó unos instantes "Nightmare? Vaya! No me lo hubiera esperado... Pan esta mas cambiada de lo que pensaba... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, es cierto que ayer la cruzamos justo cerca de ahí...".- Sigues peleada con ella?- Le preguntó su hermano.

- Esta enfadada, yo no me pelee con ella, Trunks.

- Algo le habrás hecho...- Le dijo con ironía.

- No... No le hice nada! Aunque, bueno...- Eso no era del todo cierto, y lo sabia... Pero aun así el enfado de Pan no lo entendía del todo, había algo que no encajaba...

- No importa, Bra. No me lo cuentes si no quieres, solo habla con ella, quizás puedan solucionar sus diferencias.- Su hermano le sonrió.

- Puede ser...- Suspiró, deseando que las cosas por fin puedan solucionarse... Aunque lo de Nightmare la había desconcertado un poco.

Trunks se puso de pie, pasando por al lado de su hermana y despeinándola un poco.- Iré a entrenar un poco con papa... Después te veo.- Y se marchó.

Bra quedó en silencio unos instantes, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle bastante curioso. "Wow! No me dijo nada de Goten!"

Y casi por llamado del destino, su celular sonó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, leyendo el nombre de su amado en la pantalla.- Goten!- Contestó alegre.

- Hola Bra! Como va?

Y de esta forma conversaron un rato, hasta quedar en verse esa misma tarde.

Al colgar, empezó a reírse sola, emocionada por la idea de verlo, cuando una voz la sacó de su pensamiento.

- Así que amiga de Goten...- Dijo su hermano, apareciendo frente a ella con ropa deportiva.

- No estabas entrenando?- Trató de esquivar el asunto.

- Solo fui a cambiarme, ahora voy...- La mirada de Trunks se tornó sarcástica.- Así que te hiciste amiga de Goten, eh?- No la dejaría escapar tan fácil.

- Y a ti que te importa?

- Oye!- Su hermano adoptó un semblante serio.- No me molesta que sean amigos! Goten me lo comentó hoy en la mañana.

- Goten te lo dijo?- "Vaya, parece que al fin se dio cuenta de que no tiene nada de malo! Puntos a favor" no pudo evitar decirse en su mente.

- Si... Solo quiero advertirte una cosa.- siguió hablando con seriedad.

- Ay Trunks, no molestes...- No le gustaban las advertencias sobre protectoras de su hermano... Sobretodo porque la mayoría de las veces terminaban sirviéndole y aceptándolas.

- Es OBVIO que te gusta Goten...- Ella solo miró a su hermano ante tal afirmación, nerviosa, algo avergonzada y quizás hasta invadida.- El no esta pasando un momento del todo bueno y tu amistad le dio nuevos ánimos, Bra... No lo arruines...

- Ehh?? Trunks, se tener amigos, sabes?!- Respondió, claramente ofendida.

- Si, pero Goten te gusta... Por intentar conquistarlo no arruines la amistad, solo eso te aconsejo... Ya te iras enterando de ciertas cosas sobre él que te harán comprender que eso es lo mejor. Solo lo digo por tu bien.

Se miraron unos instantes. "Habla en serio... Pero... Qué será eso de Goten que no se? Yo solo quiero darle todo mi amor... Ay, Goten...".

- Bra?- Su hermano la miró intrigado.

- No haré nada por lastimarlo.- Le dijo.

- Se que no lo harías... Pero sabes? Yo creo que muchas veces lastimamos y nos lastiman sin desearlo o planificarlo, no crees?

Bra analizó las palabras de su hermano, pensó en que quizás no hablaba por eso y si hablaba por él mismo.- Tienes razón, hermanito...- Pero aun así, la princesita no podría detener lo que su corazón le decía... "No puedo reprimir mis sentimientos por Goten...". Trunks le sonrió levemente.

Después de esto, su hermano se marchó en silencio, yendo hacia la sala de gravedad de su padre.

- No haría nada sin desear hacerlo feliz, Trunks...

----------------------------------------

- Lena... Ey! Lena... Estas bien?- A veces tardaba en reaccionar ante ese "Lena". Es que, considerando que mucha gente la conocía como la nieta de Mr Satán, el supuesto "héroe" que había matado a Cell, prefería usar un alias para su secreto... No es que tuviera que ocultarlo, pero todo era muy contradictorio... Disfrutaba divertirse, pero a la vez tenía esa extraña necesidad de que su doble vida no sea descubierta... Así estaba mas tranquila.

Se dio vuelta en la cama del pequeño departamento, mirando al chico punk de siempre, el de la primera vez, y el de la ultima sucedida hacia minutos.- Qué pasa, Sid?- El muchacho la abrazó por debajo de las sabanas, en un gesto "tierno" que pocas veces solía tener para con ella.

- Estas rara...- La miró con algo de fastidio, yéndose con el viento la ternura de hacía un momento.

- Puede ser...- Admitió.

- Y por qué es?- Preguntó Sid, intrigado.

- Estoy cansada...

- Y duerme un poco, Lena!

- No... No es eso...- Dejó que las sabanas resbalen por su cuerpo al levantarse, buscando rápidamente su ropa.- Creo que es mejor que esto no pase mas...- Exclamó mientras se vestía lo mas rápido posible.

- Ehh?- El muchacho rebeló su falta de ropa, levantándose abruptamente de la cama de aquella desordenada habitación en la que se encontraban.- Y por qué tan de repente, eh?!- Tomó del brazo a "Lena", haciendo que ella lo mire.

- Tú no entiendes...- Le dijo ella, con mucha calma.

- Al final si eras una niña, ehhh??! Que decepción, Lena... Pensé que eras distinta a todas...- Sid, entonces, dejó ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Mírate, por favor...- La muchacha dejó viajar los ojos por el cuerpo del muchacho.- Me vas a decir que te encariñaste conmigo? Quien es el inmaduro?- Y abrió la ventana, ante la mas que atónita mirada del muchacho.- Nos vemos Sid...

- Por favor!!!!- Se acercó rápido a la ventana mientras se ponía unos pantalones.- No cometas una locura!!!! LENA!!! Espera!!!

- Me llamo Pan.- Y ella sonrió, yéndose por la ventana, tan rápido que él no pudo ver que en realidad ella se fue volando.

- LENAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- Escuchó cada vez mas lejanamente...

Mientras volaba por el cielo, no pudo evitar sentir una especie de alivio al haber "recuperado" su nombre original.

A la vez, no pudo evitar sentirse extraña... Se la pasaba diciéndose que odiaba a su familia, que no los soportaba, que solo su abuelo paterno, Gokuh, era importante para ella, pero aun así usaba otro nombre para no "ensuciar" el nombre de Mr Satán, su abuelo materno! No solo buscaba evitarse problemas ella, a ella no le importaba! (o eso creía)... Pero el nombre de su abuelo Satán parece que si era importante para ella, por mas que él siempre tuviera esas cosas que ella criticaba, como haberse adjudicado algo que no había hecho como la victoria sobre Cell, o como usar algo tan bello como las artes marciales para hacerse rico y famoso...

Pero aun así lo quería... Quería a sus padres, a su abuela, a su tío, a Bra...

A Trunks...

Y ese había sido el origen de todo.

No podía negar lo evidente. Desde que había visto a Trunks de nuevo que ya no disfrutaba andar con chicos y divertirse, ya no disfrutaba portarse "mal"... Encima había empezado a notar esta serie de contradicciones en su propio ser, como la de usar un nombre falso, o la de sonreírle a Bra la noche anterior... O la misma cosa de portarse "mal"...

Por qué hacia esas cosas? Cual era el objetivo? No quería ensuciar su propio nombre como tal vez hubiera pensado en principio...

Siempre había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de Sid, sin embargo esta vez había sido distinto... Se sintió tan vacío de significado, tan superficial... Ese muchacho ni siquiera la trataba bien! Solo lo consideraba bello, era lo único de él que contaba para Pan.

Y la discusión en su casa esa tarde? Las palabras de su madre? Realmente el problema eran ellos y NO ella?...

Quien tenia las respuestas? La respuesta estaba dentro de ella? Por que le costaba tanto entender algo que quizás era muchísimo mas simple de lo que ella podía pensar?

- Trunks...- Suspiró con ira, tristeza, y desesperación... Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba una respuesta, necesitaba comprender que el problema efectivamente era ella y su actitud de "todos me odian"... "Solo quiero saber si... Si alguna vez sentiste que te negabas la felicidad a ti mismo... Tal vez eso hago yo...".

Aterrizó en un callejón, yendo hacia la calle, empezaba a oscurecer aquella tarde de invierno, y su abrigo parecía no protegerla como era debido del frío.

Tal vez las cosas no eran tan complicadas, y la complicada era ella... Tal vez solo debía dejar de pensar que nadie la aceptaba así como era ella...

Cuándo había empezado a sentirse así? Por qué se sentía así?...

Pero no podía digerir sus pensamientos! Necesitaba hablar con alguien... No importaba quien!

O si?

Se detuvo en seco, preguntándose si lo había hecho inconscientemente o fue tan solo una casualidad el que estuviera frente al edificio de Trunks...

- Pan?- Y ahí estaba él. El caminó hacia ella, mirándola confundido.- Qué haces aqui?

- Trunks...- Y lo abrazó, y lloró, y no le importó estar en medio de la calle, ni qué pensaría él... Solo hizo lo que tanto se negaba a si misma... Desahogarse.

----------------------------------------

_**Nota final de la Autora**_

_"Sid", no tenia idea de que nombre ponerle (nunca fui buena con eso!!!)... Se me ocurrió entonces darle el nombre del recordado Sid Vicious P_

_Y el "Lena" de Pan fue, simplemente, por estar escuchando un bizarrísimo remix de Tatu vs Rammstein o.o_

_(Amo "All About Us" de Tatu, es una canción realmente genial!)_

_Aunque Pan, con su pelo corto y negro, me recuerda mas a Yulia... Pero Lena me gusta mas xD_

_Al capi le puse "Not Happy" por un tema de Madonna que adoro ("Bad Girl", se los recomiendo n.n)... En algún momento me recordó a Pan... _

_Me voy de viaje en unos días (a Paraguay), vuelvo el 28 de este mes, así que hasta entonces no habrá capi, perdón a los que leen por tanto atraso... Pero en marzo se vienen mas capítulos, lo prometo!_

_Saludos! n.n _


	8. Soledad

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 8

- Pan... Pan?... Vamos arriba, ven...- Trunks movía los hombros de ella, quien por mas que intentaba, no podía parar de llorar por lo terrible que se sentía en aquel momento.- Pan, por favor...- Finalmente él la tomó del brazo y la "arrastró" hacia el edificio.

Durante el trayecto, Pan mantuvo la cabeza gacha, viendo de reojo al guardia del edificio donde Trunks vivía, quien la miraba curioso. Subieron al ascensor, donde ella simplemente se apoyó contra una esquina de este... Sabía que Trunks la estaba mirando con preocupación, pero no podía enfrentar sus ojos, no en aquel momento. Era contradictorio... Ella quería hablar con él, pero le costaba mucho dar el primer paso...

- Ven...- Trunks rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, llevándola hacia su departamento. Entraron y ella pudo ver por primera vez aquel lugar, bastante lindo a decir verdad.

El la condujo hacia la cocina donde finalmente se sentó, mientras él ponía a calentar agua en el fuego.

- Quieres un café? O un té?- Le preguntó con mucha dulzura.

- No hace falta...- Habló finalmente.

- No me niegues un té...- Trunks se paró frente a ella, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, agachándose para mirarla.- Después de tomarlo, puedes contarme todo, si? Yo te escucho encantado...- Le sonrió, y la verdad que eso fue demasiado... Derramó un par de lágrimas mas, provocando que una suave caricia en su mejilla de su parte.- Tranquila...- Y se fue a vigilar el agua.

Minutos de silencio absoluto después, Trunks le sirvió la taza de té, la cual ella tomó entre sus manos, estaba caliente y eso la hacia sentir bien, debido al frío que tenia minutos antes en la calle.

El también tomó una, frente a ella en la mesa de aquella cocina de soltero. El silencio siguió predominando, hasta que ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa, mirando a Trunks.- En serio quieres escucharme?- Le dijo.

- Si.- Respondió, dejando la taza en la mesa también.- Pan, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, para lo que sea...- Vio como él se ponía de pie, levantando las tazas y dejándolas para lavar después.- Sígueme.

Fueron hacia la sala, donde Trunks le ofreció sentarse sobre el sofá. Ella lo hizo, sentándose él a su lado, mirándola fijamente "Que mirada tienes, Trunks...". Bajó la cabeza, mirando sus manos, las cuales movía nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos como una niña.

- Te escucho.- Trunks dejó de mirarla... Quizás entendió que eso la intimidaba.

- Pues...- No sabía bien por donde empezar.- Emm... Sucede que...- Sintió sus mejillas rojísimas como no se le ponían desde hacia meses.

De pronto, la mano de Trunks tomó la suya con delicadeza.- Si no quieres esta bien!- Volvieron a mirarse.- A mi también me cuesta hablar de las cosas que me angustian...- Su mirada se tornó nostálgica por algún motivo.

- Es que...- Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos de nuevo.- Tu no entiendes, Trunks... Nadie podría entenderme... Yo...- Y Trunks la abrazó fuertemente, dejándola atónita y sin habla. Su pecho era demasiado calido... Se sentía demasiado perfecto aquel abrazo, como si este pudiera hacerle olvidar todo lo malo... El contacto fue demasiado para ella, quien empezó a temblar.

- Llora si quieres... Se que hace bien a veces...- Le susurró suavemente.

- Tu también llorabas ayer... Por qué fue? Me sorprendió demasiado...- Se atrevió a preguntar.

Sin romper el abrazo, él la miró, con la misma mirada nostálgica de antes.- No se si lo entenderías, Pan...

- Yo tampoco se si me entenderías...- Y el abrazo se cortó. Pan apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, estrujando su holgado pantalón con ellas "Es ahora o nunca... Necesito decirlo... Dilo, Pan... Solo dilo!".- Me siento sola...- Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que todo se veia claro en su mente...

- Eh?- Exclamó el hijo de Vegeta, realmente sorprendido.- Y por qué eso? No estás sola, Pan...

- Estoy mas sola de lo que crees...- Derramó un par de lágrimas.- Tu no entiendes... Nadie entiende! Trunks, extraño a mi abuelo...- Parecía que todo mal en su vida derivaba a esa ausencia, ahora que lo pensaba. Solo dejó que su corazón se derrame sobre Trunks, y que sus palabras digan la verdad que tanto se negaba a si misma.

- Se bien que lo extrañas... Pero, recuerdas cuando él se fue? Recuerdas lo que te dije?- Trunks volvió a tomar su mano suavemente, mirándola con una tranquilidad envidiable en sus ojos.

Intentó entonces recordar las palabras de Trunks, lo cual le costó en primer momento... No solía recordar con cariño aquel día, trataba de enterrar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su alma...

xxx Flashback xxx

- Qué haces, Pan?- Escuchó a Trunks llamarla de pronto, mientras ella solo podía mirar el cielo...

- Oye, Trunks...- Empezó a hablar, con tristeza notoria en su voz.- Será verdad que las esferas del dragón desaparecieron de la Tierra?- Preguntó con inocencia.

- Si lo piensas bien solo nos están poniendo a prueba.- Empezó a explicarle su compañero de ruta espacial, quien se paró a su lado, haciendo que ella lo mire- Las deidades superiores quieren que luchemos contra nuestras propias fuerzas y defendamos nuestro planeta sin depender de alguien...- Entonces él la miró, con una expresión que le dio mucha paz...- Y cuando vean lo que hemos logrado, seguramente, Pan, las esferas del dragón regresaran a nuestro lado!

xxx Fin del Flashback xxx

- Tu me dijiste que tenia razón, sonreíste y nos fuimos... Recuerdas?- Le contó él.

- Si, lo recuerdo...- Explicó ella, triste por el recuerdo revivido.

- Lo que quise decir aquel día es que si tu abuelo se fue con Shenlong fue para aprender a defendernos por nosotros mismos, no crees? Tu abuelo siempre luchó valerosamente... La humanidad siempre dependió de él y las esferas para seguir adelante, aun sin saberlo...

Pan lo miró curiosa, entendía sus palabras, pero a la vez... Trunks siguió hablando entonces:

- Gokuh se marchó para que aprendamos a cuidarnos y a cuidar a nuestro planeta sin él y sin las esferas, para ayudarnos a luchar por nosotros mismos... Eso fue lo que siempre interprete yo.- Trunks limpió una lágrima que escapaba del ojo de la Son.- Si lo tomas simbólicamente, entonces tu también debes aprender a seguir adelante sin él, ese era el posible mensaje... Pan, no tiene caso vivir de recuerdos... Se que es feo lo que digo, pero desgraciadamente a veces solo debes voltear la pagina y seguir con tu vida, por mas que extrañes a tu abuelo con todo tu corazón...

- No!- Gritó de repente, poniéndose de pie, desafiante.- Eso suena fácil, pero no se puede, Trunks!!!! Tu no entiendes, nadie entiende! Solo EL me entendía!!!! Nadie me entiende... Nadie me ama como mi abuelo lo hacia... Tu, tu familia, la mía propia, todos tienen a alguien especial en sus vidas, yo NO! Yo lo tenia a mi abuelo, por eso mi abuela y yo nunca pudimos salir adelante, y tuvimos que soportar que TODOS se olviden de que mi abuelo existió! No puedes pedirme que olvide a la persona por la cual todos nosotros estamos aquí, con vida!!!! Trunks, es injusto, es TAN injusto, maldita sea!!!!!!- Calló arrodillada al suelo, sumergiéndose en el mas fuerte de los llantos... Quizás, la verdad dolía más de lo que ella pensaba.

- Crees que alguien lo olvidó en verdad?- Trunks habló tranquilo y relajado.- Crees que Goten superó todo eso? Realmente lo piensas?

- Mi tío es un imbécil...

Trunks la hizo levantarse del suelo, sentándola de nuevo en el sofá.- Goten tiene motivos para sentirse como se siente, Pan... Se que tu no lo entenderías, pero así como te entiendo a ti, lo entiendo a él... No todos viven sus problemas de la misma forma, no todos piensan igual, ni sienten igual...

- Pero tío Goten odia a mi abuelo...- Y siguió llorando.

- Es su forma de "enfrentar" el problema... Es su forma de voltear la pagina, no crees?

Aquellas palabras sonaron sensatas, pero no quería admitirlo.- No puede odiarlo... Mi abuelo era una persona maravillosa... Era el único que me quería de verdad...

- Pan, disculpa, pero no estas siendo objetiva.- La joven miró a Trunks, quien había adoptado una expresión seria.- Tus padres te adoran, Goten también, toda tu familia te adora... Bra también te adora...

- Y tú me adoras?- Preguntó sin querer, eso le había salido del alma...

- Claro que si.- Y le sonrió. De nuevo el rojo subió a sus mejillas.

- Pero ninguno de ustedes me entiende...

- Y por qué piensas eso?

- Porque se la pasan criticándome...

- Criticándote?- Preguntó él, sin entender del todo.

- Que entreno mucho, que tengo bajas notas, que me visto como hombre, que...

- Pan! Tienes 19 años, claro que a esa edad piensas que el mundo te odia! Yo también lo pensaba...- La voz de Trunks se tornó algo triste.

- Pero ellos no saben...- Y finalmente llegaba al hilo del asunto.- Hay cosas de mi que nadie sabe... Si las supieran, seguro me odiarían mas...

- Primero que nada, NADIE TE ODIA, ese pensamiento es común a tu edad, créeme, pero en serio no es así...- Empezó a sentirse como una niña siendo regañada por su padre.- Y segundo... Te vi en Nightmare.

No supo que decir... Ni que hacer, ni que sentir... Solo se quedó petrificada, mirando fijamente los azules ojos de Trunks. "Descubierta", solo esa palabra resonaba en su mente, como una pluma volando por el aire... Nada podía sacarla del trance en el que estaba.

- Por qué me miras así?- Trunks siguió hablando.- No tiene nada de malo, o si?

- Qué viste?- Salió de su boca, casi insonoro.

- Vi que eres una chica de 19 años que gusta de divertirse... Por eso alguien puede odiarte? Ya viví eso, Pan... Créeme que se de que hablo. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, nadie en el mundo puede criticarte por algo así, cuando todos lo hacen a tu edad.

- O a la tuya...

- A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó.

- Yo también te vi en Nightmare... Esa noche en la que fui con Bra.- No soportaba ser la única "mala", ella no era la única que hacia eso! No era la edad, ni el querer pasarla bien... Era otra cosa.

- Y qué estaba haciendo? Ya ni me acuerdo...- Rió él brevemente.

- Estabas besando a una chica...- Miró hacia el suelo.

- Ah! Lo recuerdo... Bueno, soy soltero, no?- Se explicó tan fácilmente que casi le dio envidia.- Aun no encontré a "esa" persona, así como tu tampoco tienes a alguien especial... Crees realmente que solo tu y yo vivimos eso en el mundo?

- Se que no soy la única, pero aun así...

- ... Aun así nada!- Trunks tomó sus manos, animándola.- A mi no me gusta no haberla encontrado... Eso me deprime a veces, por eso entiendo a que te refieres... Pero a pesar de ello, tampoco dejo de ser humano... Claro que me gusta divertirme! Y si a ti te gusta entonces esta bien.

Lo escuchó y digirió las palabras... Algo no encajaba...- Y por qué llorabas? Por eso?

Trunks solo se mantuvo en silencio, soltando sus manos y desviando la mirada hacia algún punto no especifico.- Porque soy un estúpido.- Rió irónicamente, desorientando totalmente a Pan.

- No lo eres...- Fue ella quien lo animó, casi invirtiendo los roles.

- ...

- Trunks... Crees que eso de "divertirse" sea solo por el hecho de divertirse?- Se sorprendió a si misma por lo directa de la pregunta... Jamás en su vida se sintió tan sincera.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- No es solo por eso.- Respondió finalmente.- No en mi caso, teniendo 32 años...

- Y qué mas es?- La intrigante mirada de su "amado" le carcomía el cerebro.

- Es...- Rascó su cabeza, parecía nervioso.- No lo entenderías...- Y se quedó callado, quieto.

Pan estudió la situación. "Tal vez... podría ser...".- Trunks...- Lo tomó de la mano, se miraron unos instantes, el aire se sentía incomodo, pero Pan por fin sentía que veía todo con claridad... Entendía el llanto, entendía sus propios sentimientos. Entendía a Trunks en aquel momento...- Tu también te sientes solo...- Fue la respuesta a todo.

- Si.- De nuevo aquella envidiable facilidad para responder.- El tema es que yo no soy un adolescente... No tengo excusas para estar así.

- Yo las tengo por la edad? Realmente crees que la edad hace a la persona?

- La edad en si no, la experiencia si...- Juntó sus manos, pensativo.- Estoy harto, Pan... No creo que puedas entender la frustración que significa esta soledad para mí...

- Trunks...- Y finalmente los roles se invirtieron, ahora era ella quien escuchaba con atención.

- Nunca tuve una relación seria... Nunca pude salirme de ese círculo vicioso de la juventud, y me cansa. Estoy CANSADO!- Enterró sus azules ojos en los negros de ella, con furia, tristeza, tantas mas emociones que sus pupilas reflejaban casi como palabras.- Nunca pude lograr que una chica me valore por lo que soy... Siempre me usan, y siempre me dejo usar... Al principio lo gozaba y me aprovechaba de todas esas cosas, pero llegó un punto en el cual me di cuenta de que mi época se había ido... De que debía cambiar, pero el círculo me atrapó. Y sigo dejándome usar... Y sigo sintiendo este maldito vacío...- Se calló la boca, visiblemente perturbado.

Pan estaba emocionada, triste, feliz... Tanta contradicción! Tanto sentido, tanta verdad...- Te entiendo...- Le dijo. Al fin había encontrado la respuesta a todo.

- No me entiendes...- Escondió su rostro debajo de sus manos.

- Claro que si... Trunks! Escúchate a ti mismo! Solo estamos buscando llenar el vacío... No es que lo hagamos para ser felices, sino que la diversión sirve simplemente para distraerse... Solo queremos olvidarnos de lo solos que estamos...

Trunks guardó silencio unos momentos.- Pan... Tu...

- Esa noche en Nightmare...- Empezó a relatar.- Fui de mala gana... Mas que nada a acompañar a Bra... De pronto te vi con esa chica, y todo pareció dar vueltas... Me di cuenta de que las cosas no eran como yo pensaba... Solo me deje llevar aquella noche, y me fui con un muchacho por ahí... Para olvidar... Para no pensar en ti con ella...- Se tapó la boca, no pudiendo creer lo que decía... Prácticamente estaba confesándose! Confesando todas sus estupideces de niña... Confesando su amor por EL, ese que tenia en frente!

- Qué... Pan... Espera, no te entiendo...- La miró angustiado, ella solo se dejó llevar, posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, haciendo que el contacto visual perdure más tiempo.- Es la primera vez que siento que me entienden... Desde que el abuelo se fue...- Lloró sin remedio.- Nadie ve más allá... Solo ven lo que les conviene... Al chico rico, a la niña que se viste raro... No nos ven así como yo te estoy mirando ahora... Trunks, realmente te entiendo... Odio que no me entiendan... Odio estar sola...- Y lo abrazó y siguió llorando, y llorando...

- Pan...- Y la abrazó fuerte. Instantes después, sus miradas de nuevo se volvieron una, viendo ella la angustia y el desconcierto en la mirada de él.

- No quiero estar mas sola...- Por dentro estaba hecha una furia... No entendía por qué lo hacia, por qué se dejaba llevar tanto... Era una necesidad que iba más allá de lo carnal o lo afectivo... Era algo mas, era casi espiritual.

- No estás sola...- El solo se quedó mirándola, aun confundido.

- Tu tampoco...- Y de pronto, sin poder responder al reflejo... Lo besó.

----------------------------------------

Fue una milésima de segundo... Y ahí los sintió, los labios de la "niña" se posaban en los suyos... Con una dulzura que casi lo empalagó, y con ese "extra" que no podía describir. Quería detenerla, pero el beso lo compró.

Esa escena era perfecta para él.

Se preguntó como se sentiría responderle... Como reaccionaria ella si lo hiciera? La estrechó en sus brazos, acercando su cuerpecito al de él, profundizando lentamente el contacto de los labios, mientras sus ojos se cerraban finalmente.

----------------------------------------

Que grata sorpresa era esa! Trunks la besaba, la besaba de verdad... Quiso saber si él se sentía igual que ella ante tal contacto, le intrigó a sobremanera en aquel momento, pero disipó todo pensamiento intruso, concentrándose en la escena.

El la besaba... Con unos labios calidos y deliciosos, con una delicadeza adorable.

Dejó que sus brazos rodeen el cuello masculino, abriendo un poco la boca, buscando más de Trunks.

----------------------------------------

Sintió la pequeña abertura de la boca que lo invitaba a pasar, con miedo a animarse a semejante cosa con PAN, la Pan que conocía desde la cuna...

Las caricias en su espalda y el cuerpo acurrucándose cada vez mas cerca de él casi lo detuvieron, pero finalmente lo convencieron...

Se animó a profundizar con su lengua en aquel beso, el cual se volvió apasionado al instante.

Se preguntó entonces si Pan sentía ese "algo" por él... Se preguntó también si ese "algo" era el condimento extra en aquel beso...

----------------------------------------

Decidida como jamás lo había estado en su vida, Pan casi sacó por su piel toda su pasión contenida desde toda la vida, esa pasión que solo EL generaba en ella... Esa curiosidad por saber como se sentiría estando en aquella situación con él, lo cual ahora no era un sueño sino un hecho.

Se colocó encima de él, mientras la pasión los domaba a ambos con claridad, como una droga...

----------------------------------------

El contacto de sus partes intimas tan comprometido, producto de la nueva posición adoptada, y la alarmante excitación que se apoderaba de él fue lo que lo despertó del hechizo que ella ejercía sobre su cuerpo y su alma...

- PAN!- Gritó mientras escapaba de ella. La dejó sentada en el sofá, parándose y alejándose de ella, dándole la espalda... Cómo mirarla ahora?!

- Trunks...- Solo escuchó su voz débil, llamándolo, haciendo notar su llanto.- No me dejes sola... No ahora...

- Pan...- Seguía sin mirarla.- No podemos, eres muy pequeña...

- No soy una niña...

- No podemos...- Unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos... Sentía TANTA vergüenza...

- Trunks!- Y ella se paró frente a él. Lloraba mares... También mostraba furia absoluta en su rostro.- No me puedes hacer esto... No puedes!!!!!- Le gritó.

- Escúchame, por favor...

- NO!...- Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Nunca te voy a perdonar esto...- Salió del departamento, pegando un portazo. Trunks rápidamente la siguió, viéndola a punto de tomar el ascensor.

- Pan... Por favor espera!- La tomó del brazo forzosamente, obligándola a verlo.

- Suéltame... SUELTAME! Tu no entiendes!!!!- Y ella forcejeó para soltarse, lográndolo. El solo la miró derrotado mientras ella subía al ascensor y tocaba el botón para irse. En los segundos que tardó en cerrarse el ascensor, se miraron...

- Te amo, maldito seas...- Y se cerró, y así ella se fue.

Sintió como si el cielo se cayera sobre él. Solo quedó frente al ascensor, como en una escena que se rebobinaba y volvía a repetirse una y otra vez...

- Jamás nadie me dijo eso...- No sabía a quien le hablaba, pero hablaba al fin. No supo que hacer, su cerebro no digería... Así que, con total inercia, se metió en su apartamento.

----------------------------------------

Por un mísero instante creyó en sus palabras! Pero ahora NADA importaba.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del enorme edificio, donde el guardia de seguridad de nuevo la miró curioso. Ella lo miró enfurecida y él, sin hacer pregunta alguna, se limitó a abrir la enorme puerta... Tal vez percibió que era mejor no meterse...

Salió disparada de aquel lugar, corriendo sin dirección... Juraba no estar del todo conciente de lo que hacia, era el enfado el que la llevaba.

Tomó vuelo sin importarle demasiado si alguien la veía hacia sus queridas montañas, esas donde pasaba horas y horas de su vida, entrenando, meditando, pensando...

Ni bien llegó lanzó una bola de energía hacia el cielo, mientras palabras sin sentido salían de su boca, y lágrimas de sus ojos... Cuanta FURIA sentía!!!!

Levantó, entonces, sus brazos hacia el cielo, juntándolos allí arriba, buscando la concentración que no lograba... Tenia que lograrlo, la furia que tanto incentivaba a los saiyans tenia que apoyarla en ese momento...

- Ayúdenme, por favor...

----------------------------------------

Ni siquiera tuvo ánimos de ir hacia la sala, acurrucándose tras la puerta del apartamento, abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas...

En algún punto de su ser estaba deseando que ella volviera... Pero al momento siguiente no podía evitar preguntarse "para qué?!"... El no podía corresponderla, no a una chica de 19 años con toda una vida por delante... No a la hija de Gohan, quien siempre había sido como su hermano mayor...

Era faltarle al respeto a los Son, la familia que tanto quería... La amistad de Gokuh, Krilin y su madre, Bulma, había formado una familia muy grande, hermosa y unida que él no tenia deseo alguno de destruir...

Pero, a la vez, ese "te amo" retumbaba en su cerebro... Pan realmente sabría el significado de esas palabras? Realmente lo comprendería?... El mismo comprendía su significado?! Se sintió un niño pequeño... No pudo ser tan imbécil!

El demonio lo golpeaba interiormente, luchando por salir y hacer lo que realmente quería hacer... Pero Trunks no podía permitirse flaquear ante esa situación... Pan tenía que entender que no podía pasar algo entre ellos...

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos... Se paró mecánicamente, abriendo la puerta casi esperanzado... A pesar de todo, se moría por ver ese rostro de nuevo...

- ... Goten.- Solo le dio la espalda, ocultando la resignación.

- Trunks? Ey! Qué sucedió?- Le preguntó su amigo asomándose por detrás de él.

- Nada.

- Mmh... Bueno, te creeré aunque se que es mentira!- Rió brevemente.- Quería hablarte de algo, disculpa por venir tan tarde de nuevo...

Trunks le indicó con una seña que pase a la sala a sentarse, mientras iba por una botella de vodka que tenia guardada por ahí. Goten, al verla, lo miró curioso.

- No quería emborracharme!- Le dijo, casi molesto.

- Nadie dijo que esto fuera para ti...- Y se sentó amargado, al lado de su amigo.

- EHH??! Que raro!!! Trunks.. Realmente estas...?- Y un ki interrumpió la charla.- Wow! Mi sobrinita es muy fuerte! Sientes su ki?!

Trunks se quedó helado, dejando la botella de alcohol sobre la mesada, sintiendo el temblor en sus manos...

Y, de pronto, el ki explotó. Goten miró a Trunks confundido, casi temeroso, mientras él solo se levantaba de su asiento.- PAN!!!!- Y salió volando, llevándose por delante la ventana de su apartamento.

----------------------------------------

Nota final de la autora

La parte del flashback de cuando se fue Gokuh la escribí TEXTUAL del capitulo 64 de GT, versión latina (la que pasaron en toda Latinoamérica). Siempre me llamaron la atención las palabras que Trunks le dijo a Pan...

Yo creo que el final de GT tiene múltiples interpretaciones, por eso me incline por la que siempre creí yo, obviamente pueden refutar mi teoría, y como aclare en el fic, eso fue lo que "Trunks interpretó", él no hablaba de la verdad absoluta, sino de una mera interpretación que él hizo.

Tenia este capitulo escrito desde antes de irme de viaje, pero por algún motivo no lo había subido... Anduve un poco triste últimamente... Aunque debo admitir que la tristeza saca lo mejor de mi, me da muchas fuerzas de expresarme a través de distintos medios.. en este caso, escribir.

Este fanfic quise escribirlo desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, siento mucho orgullo por él, porque esta quedando justo como lo imaginaba... No se si es bueno en verdad, pero es lo que yo quería escribir, eso para mi es suficiente... Aunque admito que sus palabras de aliento son muy hermosas, gracias a quienes leen, en serio... Me dan mucho animo!

Bueno, hasta el próximo capi! (a ver que quería decirle Goten a Trunks...)

n.n


	9. Perdón

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 9

Goten solo salió volando detrás de su amigo... Acaso habría sucedido algo con Pan? Aunque sus cambios de ki ya eran comunes para todos... Pero Goten sabía MUY BIEN que esa salida de Trunks no representaba algo bueno, no podía ser algo bueno en absoluto...

Llegó a aquella área montañosa donde su sobrina solía entrenar, viendo pasmado como Vegeta, Gohan y Oob retenían una bola gigante de energía... Tardó un instante en reaccionar: Cómo podía ser que todos hubieran notado la gravedad de la situación y él no?!

Inmediatamente se unió a la ayuda luego de transformarse en súper saiyan, notando justo antes como Trunks abrazaba a una desmayada Pan... Qué era todo eso?!

Los 4 guerreros expulsaron la bola de energía hacia el cielo, lanzándola juntos lo mas lejos posible.

Cuando las cosas estuvieron fuera de peligro, Gohan se acercó inmediatamente a Pan, al igual que él y Oob, permaneciendo Vegeta un tanto alejado, como de costumbre.

Trunks la abrazaba fuertemente, mostrando una enorme frustración en su rostro... Ella solo permanecía desmayada, y con varias heridas. Gohan se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos, examinándola con la mirada por un instante.- Debo llevarla a un hospital...- Y salió volando.

Sin decir palabra Trunks lo siguió, limitándose a hacer lo mismo. Durante el trayecto por los cielos, se giró a mirar a Oob un instante... Nunca le había caído del todo bien, y su presencia lo irritaba un poco, a decir verdad... No entendía del todo bien qué había sucedido con su sobrina y esa bola de energía, pero definitivamente NO se lo preguntaría a Oob...

- Era demasiado poder para ser solo de ella...- Dijo la reencarnación de Majin Boo, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente (y la hubiera contradecido).

- Esa no era solo su energía...- Y Vegeta había acotado! Pasándolos luego en el aire, yendo detrás de Trunks.

Entonces Goten se preguntó qué habría querido decir Vegeta con eso... Pero sus pensamientos fueron disipados cuando llegaron todos a un hospital de la Capital del Oeste, donde su hermano mayor se metió corriendo exigiendo un doctor para Pan...

----------------------------------------

Momentos después, Pan ya estaba en observación y, según el medico que la atendió, fuera de peligro, aunque con varias heridas que requerirían varios días de reposo... Claro, para un humano normal. Según le había dicho Gohan, Pan seguramente estaría bien en menos de una semana.

Oob acababa de volver de ver a Karin, quien le dijo que en ese momento no había semillas del ermitaño... Así que habría que dejarla internada unos días después de todo.

Gohan se encontraba dentro de la habitación donde Pan descansaba, junto a su esposa, Videl, mientras que él, Trunks, Vegeta y Oob estaban en la sala de espera, en completo silencio.

Oob entonces llamó la atención de los tres saiyans presentes:- Espero Pan mejore...- Le dijo a Goten, ya que Trunks y Vegeta parecían no escuchar.

- Si...- El sabía que ella mejoraría!

- Me marcho, en algunos días pasare a visitarlos! Adiós.- Y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Goten se sintió sumamente aliviado "Realmente no lo soporto...".

Miró entonces a Trunks, que parecía un cadáver en vida sentado, mirando hacia el suelo, en un sofá de la sala.

- Ey Trunks!- Trató de animarlo.- Quédate tranquilo, amigo! Pan estará bien!

Trunks solo se limitó a agachar más la cabeza, en respuesta. Pensó en preguntarle que más le pasaba, pero prefirió dejar eso para otro momento...

De pronto su mejor amigo se movió, levantándose del asiento, y marchándose sin articular silaba alguna.

- Trunks...!- Intentó llamarlo, pero nada.

Vegeta se fue detrás de él... Y así se quedó solo.

Salió del rincón de la pared donde estaba apoyado hasta ese momento, para sentarse en el lugar libre que había dejado Trunks... Tenia tanto que pensar!

Debía llamar a Bra en ese momento? Después de todo, era amiga de su sobrina, a pesar de que las cosas no estaban bien en los últimos tiempos...

Pero llamar a Bra le daba un sentimiento un tanto extraño, debido a aquello ocurrido esa misma tarde de domingo, cuando se encontraron...

xxx Flashback xxx

- Goooten!- Bra corría hacia él en la calle, siendo una tarde bastante fría en la Capital del Oeste. Goten la esperaba tranquilo en la enorme puerta de un centro comercial, donde había decidido llevar a pasear a su amiguita.

Finalmente ella llegó a donde él esperaba, y lo saludó con un adorable abrazo.- Me esperaste mucho?!- Le preguntó visiblemente feliz.

- No, en serio! Acabo de llegar!- Entonces Bra se abrazó efusivamente a su brazo, a lo cual él ya se había acostumbrado... Su amiga era muy cariñosa y dulce con él!

Caminaron por el enorme lugar, mirando las vidrieras, en las cuales Bra se dedicaba a babear a más no poder.

- AHHHH!!!! Que lindo vestido!!!!!- Se detuvo en otra de las tantas vidrieras.- Hacia tanto que no veía ropa con alguien... Siempre lo hacia con Pan, pero...- Explicó la princesita con decepción.

- Bra... No te sientas mal por ello! Se arreglara todo entre ambas!- La animó, aunque ella se quedó algo nostálgica, probablemente recordando.- Eyy...! Quieres tomar algo??? Un... un helado! Vamos! El que tu quieras, princesita!- Le dijo, queriendo distraerla.

Bra permanecía a espaldas de él, callada, cuando de pronto lo miró emocionadísima.

- El que tu quieras!- Volvió a decirle, adjudicando al helado invitado esa sonrisita.

- "Princesita"??? Jjijijijijji!- Y se rió, abrazándolo nuevamente.

- Ehh? Braa??- Ella empezó a correr con mucho animo por el lugar.- Vamos a esta! Es mi favorita!

Entonces se sentaron y pidieron unos helados gigantes, un especial de chocolate para el glotón Goten y uno de fresa para la delicada Bra.

- Gracias, Goten!- Le agradeció la muchacha mientras empezaba a tomar el helado.

"Que ciclotímica es... Se parece a mi! jaja!", pensó el Son. Curioso que pensara eso, ya que siempre había tenido una impresión muy distinta de Bra... "Siempre pensé que era una niñita caprichosa e inmadura... Pero es tan dulce! Siempre me escucha, y nunca pone excusas para no hacerlo, se preocupa mucho por mi, es una gran amiga! Espero que se amigue con Pan pronto... No imagino como pudo enojarse así con ella! Bra no me parece superficial, no me lo parece en absoluto... Es toda una caja de sorpresas!".

- GOOOOOOTEEEENNN! Como hiciste para comerte ese heladote tan rápido???!!!!- La princesita lo miró sorprendidísima.

- Emm...- Se sonrojó por completo. Se había comido todo sin darse cuenta! Casi ni lo había disfrutado!- Es que cuando como y pienso al mismo tiempo como mas rápido!!! Jajajaaja!

- EHH??? Y qué estarías pensando!!! Jaja!

- Ey! No pensaba en nada, nada!- "Y que tiene de malo lo que pensaba de ella??".- Bueno... En realidad...

Bra lo miró intrigada.

- Pensaba en que nunca espere hacerme amigo tuyo! Estoy gratamente sorprendido por ello!

Bra le sonrió de manera adorable, para luego poner una de sus caras de orgullo.- No muchos tienen el privilegio de ser amigos de la princesa saiyan! Considérate afortunado!- Le dijo con fingida altanería, a lo cual él respondió con una carcajada.

- Ay Bra... Me hacia falta una amiga así...

- Mh?- Lo miró con curiosidad.

- Pues... Es que siempre me costó mucho hablar de mí, incluso con Trunks! Últimamente he charlado mucho contigo y me hace bien, a decir verdad...

No sabía bien por qué se lo decía, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, no solo para agradecerle, sino para que ella, a la vez, pudiera entender que es una buena amiga con él, y que no se preocupe por Pan, ya que seguramente las cosas se solucionarían.

- A mi también me hace bien!- Le contestó muy animada.- Después del distanciamiento con Pan que no hablaba mucho con nadie...- Miró su helado aun sin terminar con tristeza, la cual Bra no solía mostrar con tanta facilidad.- Es que...- Siguió explicando ella.- Nunca fui de tener muchos amigos... Pero con Pan era distinto! Y contigo también, Goten...

- Siempre puedes contar conmigo! Eres como mi hermanita!- Bra le sonrió, para luego ponerse inexplicablemente seria.

- Her... hermanita?- Le preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sii!- Le dijo contento.- Eres como una hermana para mi!

- Pues...- Bra iba a decirle algo, cuando se quedó callada de pronto.

- Qué...?- Goten volteó, viendo a nada mas y nada menos que Lily, quien, cruzada de brazos, lo miraba seriamente.

- No te da vergüenza, Son Goten?!- Le dijo visiblemente enfadada.

- LILY!!! Qué haces aquí?!- Vio como Bra miraba todo intrigada.- Ella... ella es Lily...

- Veo como no dejas pasar ni tres días que ya estas con otra!- Reclamó la hermosa morena.- Y encima es una NIÑA!

- Oye, no te metas conmigo, no soy una niña!- Le dijo Bra, bastante enfadada.

- Goten...- Lily volvió a dirigirse a él.- Pensaba darte otra oportunidad después de la pelea del otro dia, porque realmente sentí que tu tristeza era sincera... Pero ahora veo como me cambias por una niñita cualquiera! No eres un adolescente, sabes?! Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa forma?!!!!

- De qué hablas???!!!!- Goten cada vez entendía menos.- Yo no te engañe!!!!- Se paró de su asiento, quedándose Bra sentada en silencio, mirando con claro rencor a su "ex".

- Si querías terminar conmigo debiste habérmelo dicho, no inventar esa estúpida excusa!!! Pensé que te importaba!!!!!

- Estas haciendo un escándalo, cálmate...

- Encima tu amigo ni siquiera se despidió de Sun... Quiénes se creen que son ustedes, hombres?!- Lily estaba totalmente histérica... Recordó a Trunks diciéndole eso de que él tenía un censor para localizarlas... Que razón tenia!- Niña, oye!- Le dijo a Bra.

Media heladería los miraba mientras la discusión parecía no detenerse.- No metas a Bra en esto!!!!

La princesita, por su parte, miraba con cada vez mas enfado a la morena.- Si tu no supiste querer a Goten como él se merecía no es mi culpa!- Le dijo entonces, sin poder contener mas su ira.

- Oye, chiquilla... Oye bien! Este tipo solo juega con las mujeres, es como todos los demás! A mi ya bastante me lastimaron, no dejes que te lastime!

- No sabes nada de Goten...- Dijo Bra con total orgullo... Sin dudas la princesita se parecía bastante a Vegeta, no le gustaba perder.

Goten solo estaba ahí, medio derrotado, viendo como ambas mujeres peleaban... por él?

- Tu si sabes?! Por favor! Qué sabe una niña como tu de la vida?! Eh?! NADA NIÑA! NADA!- Seguía tratando despectivamente a Bra.

- LILY! Cállate! No sabes lo que dices!!!- Goten intentó hacer que la morena se fuera, pero ésta no respondía a razones... El Son sabía perfectamente que su peliazul amiga estaba a punto de estallar... Lo mejor era detener ese conflicto!- Por favor, vete...- Le pidió a su ex.- Bra es mi amiga, una gran amiga! Solo eso!- Se olvidó de Bra, y de toda la gente que miraba la discusión... Solo quería que Lily se fuera!- Realmente me gustabas, Lily... Pero aunque hubiera seguido no llegaríamos a nada! Además, no se por qué metes a Bra en esta discusión! SOLO ES MI AMIGA! NADA MAS QUE ESO! Así que, por favor VETE! Estas confundiendo todo!

Lily por fin pareció entrar en razón, empezando a marcharse, derrotada y en silencio.- Chiquilla... Este tipo te va a lastimar! Todos los hombres lo hacen tarde o temprano!

Y se fue.

Que cosa esa mujer... Se notaba que muchos la habían lastimado, convirtiéndola en una chica muy desconfiada y que detestaba a los hombres... "Pobre Lily... Espero que pueda confiar en uno pronto".

Cuando la gente dejó de mirar un poco, Goten volvió a sentarse en la mesa, donde Bra había dejado derretir su helado.

- Ey, Bra! Quieres otro? Por toda esa estúpida discusión se derritió tu helado...

- No.- Dijo, MUY seria... Entonces notó ciertas lagrimas en los ojos de la princesita.- Me voy.- Y se levantó.

- Bra... BRA!- La corrió por el centro comercial, siguiéndola hasta la calle, donde finalmente pudo detenerla en una esquina.- Espera... Qué pasó?! Fue lo que dijo Lily??? No le hagas caso! Es una histérica, ella no entiende lo que eres tu para mi!!!!

- Solo tu amiga, eso soy...- Se soltó y se fue, dejando a Goten con la cara mas confundida que pudo poner.

- Qué...?!- Se quedó ahí parado, solo.

"Qué la hizo llorar?! Qué quiso decir con eso?! Bra... Acaso habré dicho algo que la hizo enfadar?... Oh Dios...".

- Bra...- Susurró antes de salir de esa esquina, desde la cual ya no veía a Bra.

xxx Fin del Flashback xxx

"Ay Bra... Si aunque sea supiera que te hizo enfadar pudiera disculparme! Pero...". Goten realmente no tenia idea de que le había molestado! Pero, aunque ella estuviera enfadada, no podía no decirle lo de Pan...

Por eso, la llamó con su celular, deseando que no haya sido mas que una estupidez el enojo de su amiga, y que no haya sido algo que el dijo o hecho...

"Si hubiera sido algo que le dijo Lily no se hubiera puesto así.. Tal vez algo que le dije a Lily la lastimó por algún motivo...".

----------------------------------------

Daba vueltas en su cama, escurridiza, inquieta, ya no se soportaba a si misma... Si se pudiera realmente su alma hubiera escapado de su cuerpo y huido muy, muy lejos...

Bra se despertaba a cada momento, pensar en Goten, en sus palabras "solo es mi amiga", y en la discusión con esa zorra le hacia mal y no podía evitarlo! La princesita lo amaba TANTO! Tanto!!!! Por qué Goten no podía verlo? Por qué Goten no podía sentirlo? Por qué?!

"No soy una niña, maldita sea... No lo soy! Qué podría tener de malo salir conmigo?! Ya he crecido, he madurado mucho en los últimos meses, después de todo el asunto de Pan he aprendido bastantes cosas...".

Pan... Se había despertado muchas veces esa noche, y en una le pareció sentir el ki de Pan, pero no estaba segura. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca! Solo deseaba tener a su amado a su lado, nada mas importaba! Aun así, no pudo pegar un ojo después...

La puerta de su cuarto, de un momento al otro, empezó a abrirse lentamente... Su madre? Qué quería su madre a esa hora?!

Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche con fastidio... 2 AM... Dios! Quería dormir!

- Mama... Mama ve a dormir... No me molestes...- Dijo con pesadez.

- Bra, estoy preocupada...- El tono que su madre expresaba desde el umbral de la puerta la asustó: Bulma Briefs no era una mujer que se pusiera seria en cualquier momento, algo debía haber pasado realmente...

Se sentó en su cama mecánicamente, mientras un nudo se formaba en su pecho.- Pasó algo con papa?!- Lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

- Bueno...- Bulma se sentó al pie de la cama de su princesita, la cual se asustó mas aun, entrando en pánico.

- QUEEE???!!! MAMA DIME!!!- Algo SI había ocurrido... Odiaba esos silencios de su mama!

- Tu padre salió volando de repente hace un rato, y no me dijo por qué... Me pregunto si habrá atacado algún enemigo! Tu sientes algo? Algún ki? Llame a Trunks mil veces y nada! Dime hija, sientes algún ki?!- Notó el nerviosismo de su madre y vio de nuevo cuanto se parecían ambas, algo que de alguna manera le daba mucho orgullo.

Buscó tranquilidad en lo mas profundo de su alma e intentó entonces concentrarse... Nada, ni un solo ki.

- No, mama... No siento nada...- Se miraron y lo primero que se les ocurrió a las dos, al mismo tiempo, fue abrazarse... Deseando que todos estuvieran bien.

Y, de nuevo, esos adorables ojos negros entraron en su mente: "Goten estará bien?... Oh, por Dios!! Que no les haya pasado nada... Matare a alguien! Qué hago?!".

Se levantó de golpe, vistiéndose con lo primero que se cruzó por su camino, la ropa no era importante en ese momento.

Un jean y una blusa azul junto a unas botas que estaban tiradas en el suelo fueron lo primero que encontró, y así se dispuso a ir a investigar.

- Iré a ver que pasa por la ciudad! Quizás vea algo, no se... Debo ir a ver!

Bulma la miró emocionada, al borde de las lágrimas, lagrimas que su madre no se permitía mostrarle a mucha gente.- Hija... Bra, por favor...

- Papa es el mas fuerte!- Le dijo a su madre y a si misma.- No pasará nada...- Y cuando se disponía a salir volando por la ventana, su celular, el cual se encontraba en la mesa de noche, empezó a sonar.

- Contesta!- Le pidió rápidamente su madre, casi lanzándole el teléfono para que atendiera.

Con nerviosismo miró el remitente...- GOTEN!!!!!- Y contestó.

- Bra...- La voz de su amor! Estaba bien!

- DONDE ESTAN TODOS?! POR QUE PAPA SALIO VOLANDO ASI?! DIME!!!!!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas no siendo capaz de controlar sus sentimientos.

- BRA! Cálmate! Déjame explicarte, por favor...- Sintió la voz consternada del mejor amigo de su hermano, presintiendo lo peor al instante.

- Por favor dime que papa y Trunks están bien!!!! Tu estas bien?! Dime! Estas bien?! Están bien?!

- Pan...- susurró en voz baja el Son.

Todo pareció nublarse al escuchar ese nombre. Su amiga, la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo... Son Pan.

- QUE LE PASO?! DIMELO, GOTEN!

Su madre la abrazó fuerte mientras Goten le explicaba lo acontecido...

Solo cayó al suelo, desconsolada... Su amiga casi muere... Y ella solo daba vueltas en su cama pensando en un chico... "No maduraste nada, Bra Briefs... Sigues siendo egoísta, Pan dijo la verdad aquella tarde en su casa... Eres superficial, eres una maldita niñita rica y superficial...".

- Superficial...- Susurró luego de cortar la comunicación, en el auto rumbo al hospital.

- Qué dices?- Bulma cuestionó sin escuchar del todo bien.

- Nada...- Y agachó su cabeza, que mala amiga era...

----------------------------------------

Encendió el cigarrillo con mucha dificultad, tapando el encendedor con una mano, mientras con otra lo hacia funcionar. Hacia frío en la puerta lateral del hospital, y el viento no ayudaba en lo que intentaba hacer hasta hacia un momento.

La carita de Pan volvió a su mente, rememorando por quien sabe qué numero de vez la escena que, según su forma de verlo, había causado el accidente...

Y no solo recordó ese hermoso beso que se habían dado, o las caricias que Pan le había dedicado con tanta dulzura... No solo recordó el "te amo" del ultimo momento en que la vio bien... Recordó la enorme bola de energía celeste, el ki arrasador que de ésta emanaba y Pan, ahí, sola, luchando contra lo que ella misma había creado... De donde había sacado tanto poder?! Había tenido tanto miedo en aquel momento que casi se paraliza ante la escena, pero por suerte eso no sucedió y logró sacar a Pan de abajo de la energía a tiempo... Aunque las heridas ya estaban ahí, así que, en realidad, no había llegado a tiempo como le gustaba pensar.

Trunks se acomodó sobre los escalones de la entrada, mientras el cigarro se consumía en su boca. Miró el cielo, las estrellas y la luna llena que había hecho su aparición esa noche... Qué haría con Pan? Qué se suponía que debía hacer? El beso le había gustado tanto... Pero no quería pensar en eso! No con Pan, no se podía con ella por mas que le atrajera! Quien diría que pudiera gustarle ella, PAN, la pequeña Pan que le hacia pasar ataques de nervios de todo tipo en el tour espacial, esa chiquilla valiente y de mal carácter a la que había aprendido a querer durante el viaje...

"Te amo"...

Desde cuándo ella sentiría eso por él?

Trató de recordar alguna escena, algún gesto, algo! Pero nunca le había parecido que ella sintiera eso por él!

Hasta que un pequeño recuerdo se abrió camino en su mente.

xxx Flashback - Tour Espacial xxx

La nave Tako viajaba hacia la Tierra. En un día llegarían finalmente y todo se terminaría, el planeta se salvaría y Trunks podría volver a su vida normal... Ya no soportaba ese viaje! Aunque a decir verdad las peleas lo habían emocionado como desde niño no se emocionaba, una vez mas no había duda alguna de que tenía sangre saiyan en sus venas...

Miró por la ventana del centro de mando de la nave al oscuro y misterioso espacio... La Tierra aún no se veía pero él sabia bien que estaban cerca! Estaba tan emocionado!

Cuando empezaba a preguntarse como estaría la familia, Goten y la empresa (ja! hasta a la empresa extrañaba!), un ruido de algo cayendo lo distrajo...

- Pan?- Preguntó mirando hacia la muchachita, esa que había abordado la nave sin autorización.

- Se me cayó mi cuaderno!- Explicó un tanto irritada, típico su mal humor.- Lo... lo siento...- Se avergonzó de repente.

- Qué cosa?- Preguntó intrigado sin entender sus disculpas.

- Te veías pensativo y yo hice ruido y te distraje! Y, bueno...- Se agachó, juntando las hojas de su cuaderno, el cual Trunks pensaba seria su diario ya que ella siempre lo tenia encima.

- Jaja! No te preocupes, Pan... Es ese tu diario?- Se atrevió a preguntar, después de todo Pan y él se habían hecho buenos amigos durante el viaje, había confianza como para preguntarle.

- Mhh...- Vio como la nieta del poderoso Gokuh se sonrojaba tremendamente, casi se veía adorable a pesar de su look y personalidad agresivas!- Y a ti qué te importa?! No entenderías los sentimientos de una chica...- Se dio vuelta y empezó a irse.

- Eh?! Pan! Espera!- La siguió unos pasos, tocando su hombro al llegar a ella, y cuando giró hacia él...- Estas llorando?!- Se arrodilló frente a ella casi desesperado, nunca había visto llorar a Pan de esa forma!

- No me mires...- Se tapó la cara la jovencita, visiblemente avergonzada.

- Pan... Ey! Tu no lloras por cualquier cosa! Puedes contarme! Somos amigos, o no?

Pan retiró lentamente sus manos de su rostro, mirándolo con timidez, una muy extraña que no solía demostrar seguido...- Es que... yo...

La miró enternecido... Aun era una niña! Y una muy dulce a pesar de su fuerte personalidad... Y, en ese momento, fue cuando descubrió que extrañaría a esa "chiquilla" cuando regresara a la Tierra... Después de todo habían convivido nada mas y nada menos que un año! De verse a todo momento a verse cada tanto seria algo difícil de asimilar en principio! Quien diría que podría encariñarse tanto con ella... Ahora era como una hermana! Si, así la sentía...

- Voy a extrañarte mucho...- Le dijo Trunks entonces, con una enorme sonrisa, a lo cual Pan reaccionó largándose a llorar con fuerza.

- Trunks...- Y dejó que lo abrace, acariciando su cabeza suavemente, mientras ella lloraba como loca, sin consuelo.

Y pareció entonces que a ella le había pasado lo mismo... Se había encariñado con él.

xxx Fin del Flashback xxx

"Será que le gusto desde el viaje? Eso fue hace mucho!" se preguntaba mientras encendía un nuevo cigarro. Siguió cuestionándose y persiguiéndose cuando una voz muy conocida salió de la nada:

- Si tienes un problema...- Volteó encontrándose el estricto y serio rostro de su padre observándolo fijamente.

- Pap...?- Iba a preguntarle qué hacia ahí.

- Trunks!- Lo interrumpió.- Si tienes un problema difícilmente lo resuelvas fumando esa porquería!

Inconscientemente miró el cigarrillo que sostenía con los dedos de su mano derecha, mirando de nuevo a su padre después, el cual se acercó hacia él, quien se puso de pie ante el acercamiento.

- Compórtate como un saiyan y afróntalos!- Y se fue volando...

- Papa!!!!!!- Lo llamó casi inconscientemente, pero ya era tarde, ya se había ido.

Se quedó mirando el cielo.

"Afrontar mis problemas?". Se giró a mirar la puerta lateral del hospital donde seguía parado, quedándose quieto por minutos enteros. "Afrontarlos...".

Lanzó el cigarrillo casi consumido lejos de él, y arrojó el paquete casi lleno que tenia en su bolsillo en el cesto de basura que estaba al lado de la puerta, entrando de nuevo al establecimiento. Su padre con tan solo una frase le había abierto los ojos.

"Y resolverlos...".

----------------------------------------

Entró corriendo con su madre por la puerta principal del hospital, dejando que Bulma pregunte en la recepción donde se encontraba Pan.

- Habitación 341, en el segundo piso.- Le respondió la recepcionista.

Subieron rápidamente por el ascensor, llegando al segundo piso al instante. No tuvieron que recorrer mucho para encontrar a Goten, Videl y Gohan en un pasillo...

- Gohan!- Bulma se acercó a él, tomándolo de la mano.- Cómo esta Pan?

- Ella estará bien... Muchas gracias por preocuparse!- Gohan estaba tranquilo aunque se lo notaba perturbado por lo ocurrido, al igual que Videl.

Entonces Bra vio a Goten... El la miraba! La miraba triste, tristeza que ella también sentía y expresaba, no solo por lo sucedido con Pan, claro estaba.

- Y Trunks y Vegeta? Pensé que ellos...- Su madre preguntó, haciendo que la princesita quite la vista de su amado.

- Trunks salvó a Pan...- Explicó Gohan entonces, sorprendiendo mucho a madre e hija.

- Trunks?!- Exclamó Bra "Trunks la salvó?... Cuando Pan lo sepa se alegrara mucho...".

- Si.- Siguió contando el hijo mayor de los Son.- El fue el primero en llegar... Al parecer Pan estaba entrenando y perdió el control de la técnica que estaba haciendo.

- Era esa técnica que ella venia practicando desde hacia tanto?- Preguntó Bra.

- Eso creo... Era un poder inmenso, pocas veces había sentido un ki tan poderoso, desde que las batallas terminaron...

- Vaya...- "Pan es muy fuerte y tiene mucho poder de concentración para esas cosas... Que raro que se le haya ido de control... Aunque, aquella vez...". Recordó entonces esa vez, al otro día de Nightmare, cuando Pan quedó inconsciente mientras hacia una técnica que ella no conocía. "Debe ser un poder muy complicado para que ella no lo domine!".

- Bra...- Goten la llamó entonces. Lo miró algo confundida.- Perdóname... Perdón por lo de hoy...- Le susurró al oído.

- Goten...- Lo miró de nuevo y vio el arrepentimiento. El realmente comprendería el por qué de su enojo aquella tarde? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que Goten se sentía mal por la reacción que ella había tenido.- Descuida.- Le dijo entonces, tranquilizándolo- Ahora lo mas importante es que Pan esta bien.

- Es cierto. Lo estará, ya lo veras!- Su amor rió brevemente, como para ponerle paños fríos a la situación.

- Trunks!- Sintió que Gohan decía, viendo a su hermano avanzar lentamente por el pasillo del hospital en dirección a ellos.

----------------------------------------

- Hijo!- Su madre lo abrazó emocionada.- Estaba preocupada! Dónde esta tu padre?

- Se fue para casa hace un momento...- Respondió con desgano, el cual fue detectado por su siempre perceptiva madre.

- Estás bien?- Le preguntó.- Quédate tranquilo, Pan ya esta bien...

- Gracias a Ti.- Gohan se metió. Su madre lo soltó y Gohan estrechó, orgulloso, su mano.- Si tu no hubieras llegado a tiempo... ella...- Videl abrazó el brazo de su esposo mientras él seguía estrechando a Trunks.- Gracias, muchas gracias. Yo debería haber llegado primero, era mi deber como padre... Soy un imbécil!- Y Gohan estalló en ira contra si mismo.

- Gohan, no fue tu culpa... Fue la mía.- Ante esa respuesta, el padre de Pan lo miró curioso.- Si yo realmente hubiera llegado a tiempo ella no estaría internada...

- Trunks...- Quizás Gohan notaba la impotencia en su rostro, la cual realmente sentía "Por mi culpa ella esta aquí..." se repetía una y otra vez.

- Hermanito, no digas eso!- Bra interrumpió a todos.- Cuando Pan sepa que tu lo salvaste estará muy agradecida! Eres el héroe de la noche!

Miró a su hermana "Ella sabrá que le gusto a Pan?" se preguntó internamente.

- ... Puedo verla?- Preguntó a Gohan finalmente.

- Eh? Ver a Pan?- Pensó un momento.- Pues... El medico nos dejó verla excepcionalmente a Videl y a mi, ya que este no es horario de visita...

- Solo será un minuto, por favor, Gohan...- Le pidió sinceramente. El padre de Pan entendió que quizás era importante.

- De acuerdo... Pero rápido, por favor.

Vio la mirada sorprendidísima de su hermana antes de entrar, tal vez soñando con alguna escena novelística de esas que ella imaginaba todo el tiempo.

- Solo será un momento...- Y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se quedó unos segundos contra la puerta, sin animarse a mirarla, haciéndolo finalmente, viendo a Pan con la cabeza y la mano derecha vendada, junto con algunos raspones en su rostro y sus brazos, con el suero aún conectado.

- Pan...- Se sintió TAN mal en ese momento! Era ese el pago por no afrontar las cosas en el debido momento?

Apoyó su mano en la mano izquierda de Pan, acariciándola suavemente.

- Perdón...- Le susurró al oído suavemente, mirándola luego, a tan solo centímetros de su rostro.- Nunca quise que esto terminara así... Perdón, Pan.

Observó por un momento los labios de la joven, esos que hacia tan solo unas horas le habían hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido con tan solo un beso.

Intentó vencer la tentación, pero no pudo... La besó, succionando los dulces labios suavemente, besándolos una y otra vez, hasta que la cordura que estaba perdiendo volvió a él.

Miró fijamente el rostro que descansaba.- Esta será la última vez que te deje sola... No estarás más sola... No quiero dejarte sola...- Y la besó nuevamente, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación no sin antes mirarla una vez más.

- Nunca mas...- Dijo antes de salir.

Finalmente se despidió de Goten, Gohan y Videl, los cuales siguieron agradeciéndole haber salvado a su hija. Llevando a su madre y su hermana hasta Capsule Corp en el auto.

Su madre y su hermana hablaban, un poco más animadas que cuando llegaron, en los asientos traseros, mientras él fijaba su vista en la carretera, reviviendo cada instante del beso que Pan le había dado.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba mal todo aquello... Pero Pan lo amaba! Ella se lo había dicho!

"Pero yo no la amo...", se respondió. "Aunque si la quiero, y mucho... Y si me atrae, realmente lo hace! No quiero hacer nada para complacerla, ni para complacer mis propios deseos... Solo deseo estar con ella en verdad, quiero saber si ese "extra" que sentí cuando nos besamos era el amor que ella dijo tenerme... Quiero saber... Quiero saber que se siente!".

A esa altura no estaba seguro de nada, solo de que quería estar con Pan, por lo menos un rato, un instante mas, y sentir de nuevo todas esas cosas que había sentido horas antes, sentir el amor que ELLA sentía por él.

----------------------------------------

**_Nota final de la Autora_**

_Este capitulo costó muchísimo. _

_Bra es un personaje que aun me cuesta... Es el primer fic donde la incluyo en un rol importante y me cuesta un poco encontrar su naturaleza. Espero ir mejorando con el tiempo, que personalmente creo eso lleva mucha practica y compromiso de parte de mi, porque además tengo pensado otro fic con ella de protagonista y realmente me gustaría que quede bien, al igual que este fic, por supuesto._

_Escribir sobre un personaje en un fic no es tan fácil como quizás yo pensaba cuando tenía 13 años o.o... Realmente lleva mucho trabajo! Hace 5 años que escribo fics y recién ahora siento que empiezo a encontrarme un poco con los personajes XD_

_Me estoy esforzando mucho, pido disculpas por atrasarme T.T (aprobar las materias de la universidad lleva tiempo y estudio u.u)... Solo espero que se entiendan mis intenciones con este fic... Aunque creo que da para mucho mas (chan!), ya tendré mas tiempo de elaborar mas a Bra, es una chica sumamente interesante y la quiero mucho n.n_

_Uf__! Y bueno, tengo dos capis escritos enteros así que la próxima actualización no va a tardar mucho, lo juro por el póster de Gokuh que tengo pegado en la cabecera de mi cama! (?!). Y la respuesta es si, él también me cuida a mi, como cuida a Pan desde quien sabe donde XD (ay diox, escribir a las 2 am hace mal XD). _

_Saludos! Gracias por leer a esta alocada argentina fanática de DB n.nU, ella lo valora inmensamente._


	10. Buscando lo anhelado

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 10

- Dónde...?- Abrió los ojos lentamente, con pesadez, cuando la fuertísima luz del cielo, que entraba por el ventanal que había a su derecha, casi la cegó.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo como pocas veces le había dolido, y, por mas que lo intentó, moverse era casi imposible.

Miró el techo blanco y las cortinas al viento decorando la ventana, y supo que estaba en un hospital.

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar que la había llevado ahí, cuando, como en un torbellino, todo vino a su mente.

La crisis, las lagrimas, el consuelo de Trunks, el beso apasionado...

La paz que sintió al recordar el beso era embriagante, pero el efecto no duró mucho. Entonces, siguió recordando.

El alejamiento de Trunks, lagrimas de nuevo, la confesión de su vida hacia él, y lo demás... Las montañas, y esa maldita técnica que no podía dominar...

La luz celeste, el poder aplastándola, y fin.

Ya no recordaba mas nada después de eso.

Sus ojos se empaparon al recordar tan amargos sentimientos. Había estado tan cerca de Trunks... Tan cerca! Y él la había dejado sola, la había rechazado, provocándole un dolor aun mas fuerte que el de esas heridas.

"Hubiera preferido que no me besara en ese caso... Pero ese beso fue tan...".

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, entrando su madre por ella.

- Pan!!! Que alegría!- Corrió hacia ella, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Videl, realmente estaba tan grave?

Parecía que si.

- Mama... Qué día es?- Hasta hablar le dolía! Que vergüenza para una guerrera saiyan encontrarse en tal estado.

- Es martes, mi amor... Martes.- Videl la tomó de la mano, sentándose a su lado en un pequeño banco.

- Tanto dormí?- Los últimos recuerdos que tenia eran del domingo! Mas vergüenza para la guerrera...

- Karin no tiene semillas, por eso estás internada, hija.- Le explicó.

- Semillas...- Cerró los ojos un momento, pensativa. Cada tanto iba a pedirle un par de semillas del ermitaño a Karin, por cualquier emergencia relacionada con sus duros entrenamientos... Habría alguna en su casa? No iba a soportar esta internada ni un segundo mas!- En el primer cajón de mi escritorio, mama... Ahí hay una bolsita con semillas del ermitaño...- Le dijo, recordando finalmente.

- En verdad?!- Su madre la miró emocionada.- Dijiste el primer cajón, verdad??- Ella asintió.- Iré YA MISMO! Espérame hija, estarás bien muy pronto!

Su madre salió, literalmente, volando por la ventana.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose agotada.

"No habría sido mejor morir? Tal vez si...".

Si hubiera muerto a lo mejor se hubiera salvado de sentirse tan miserable, o eso pensaba la adolescente en aquel momento, ciega por todo el pesimismo y la tristeza que había en su corazón.

---------------------------------------

Documentos, que aburrido era firmarlos! Casi podría decirse que los firmaba con inercia, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacia, alienado en su trabajo, ese que tantos deseaban tener, pero que él, sencillamente, aborrecía.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió lentamente, despertándolo de aquella pesadilla que era ser el presidente de la Capsule Corp.

- Jefe Trunks, tiene una llamada en la línea 3.- Le dijo amablemente su secretaria.

- Gracias...- Contestó.

- Recuerde que en media hora empieza la reunión con los inversionistas.- Le recordó, yéndose luego.

- Ya lo se, ni me lo recuerdes...- Dijo en voz baja. Tomó la bocina del teléfono y contestó la llamada.- Hola?

- Trunks, soy Gohan.- La voz que menos esperaba escuchar, la del padre de la chica que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos desde lo ocurrido días antes.

- Gohan...!- La preocupación lo embargó al instante, acaso habría sucedido algo malo?- Pan esta bien?! Como sigue? Dime, por favor...- Preguntó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo sin éxito.

- No te preocupes.- Exclamó Gohan.- Ella esta bien!- La voz alegre lo tranquilizó.- Ya fue dada de alta, resulta que tenia una semilla del ermitaño guardada en su habitación, así que Videl fue por una y se la dio.

Alegría.

Sonrió ampliamente como desde hacia mucho no lo hacia, a la vez que sus nervios se evaporaban completamente.- Que buena noticia!- Exclamó.

- Si, es una gran noticia.- Era notoria la alegría de Gohan también.- Por eso, cuando quieras puedes pasar a saludarla a casa, Videl y yo estamos mas que agradecidos contigo, Trunks.

- No hay por qué agradecer...

- Que no te de pena! El domingo por la tarde haremos una reunión sorpresa para ella en casa, ven por favor! Le avisare a Bulma también, y a toda la familia.

Familia, acertada palabra. Después de todo, los Guerreros Z eran una familia, una muy grande y en la cual había mucho cariño.

- De acuerdo, ahí estaré! Gracias por avisarme.

- Gracias a ti... Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo seguir trabajando.

- Jeje, si, yo también...- "Maldito trabajo".

- Nos vemos!- Y Gohan colgó.

Giró su silla hacia el ventanal que le daba la espalda en su oficina, mirando hacia el cielo azul.

- Que bueno que ya estas bien...- Susurró con infinita felicidad.

Aunque no todo se solucionaba ahí, todavía debía hablar con ella, disculparse y arreglar las cosas... Todavía debía cumplir su promesa de no dejarla mas sola.

"No hay nada que desee mas en este momento que estar contigo, Pan... Quiero besarte y sentir esas cosas tan hermosas de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio...".

Sonrió de nuevo, sintiendo un hermoso alivio en su pecho. "Todo saldrá bien, ya veras...".

Tomó su portafolio, metiendo algunos documentos en él, y yendo hacia su reunión. Después de ésta ya tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar en ella.

---------------------------------------

- Hija!- Llamó su madre desde afuera de su cuarto.- Puedo pasar?

- Pasa, mama...- Bra contestó sin ganas.

Desde lo ocurrido con Goten y el accidente con Pan se sentía sin ánimo alguno, como si la hubieran apagado.

Y es que se sentía muy mal consigo misma, sentía que había traicionado la amistad que tenia con ambos.

Con Goten por amarlo y hacerse amiga de él para conquistarlo (por mas que no quisiera admitirlo, a lo mejor esa era la verdad). El había confiado plenamente en ella, le había contado cosas íntimas, la había llamado cuando estaba triste... Goten realmente la quería como su amiga, qué mas podía pedir? Aun así, la princesita no podía conformarse con ello, no mientras sintiera esa tormenta formándose en su pecho al verlo... Lo amaba, y, por mas que para él solo fuera su amiga, su "hermanita", para ella era muchísimo mas...

Y con Pan... Con ella había sido demasiado cruel. Haber pensado en un hombre cuando la que realmente estaba mal era su mejor amiga (podía seguir llamándola así?) había sido absolutamente desconsiderado, era como si Pan no le importara! Y no era así, vaya que no lo era... Adoraba a su amiga, habían crecido juntas, era quien mejor la conocía... Cómo se le ocurrió pensar en un chico antes que en ella?!

Por algún motivo le daba la impresión que se vivía contradiciendo... Tal vez si quería a Goten como su amigo, eso ni dudarlo! Claro que lo quería como amigo... Pero ese sentimiento extra que ella sentía por él tapó completamente la existencia de Pan en ese momento de tensión...

Al fin y al cabo Pan tenía razón: Ella, Bra, era superficial. Solo pensaba en su propio bien! Solo le interesaba el chico al que quería conquistar, y no su amiga del alma, no reaccionó como cualquier amiga lo hubiera hecho...

Se sentía egoísta! Demasiado!

Ya no tenía ánimos para vera nadie, no le daba la cara...

- Hija, recién me llamó Gohan.- Contó su madre luego de sentarse en su cama. La princesita la miró preocupada al instante.

- Ella está bien?

- Si, Ella está bien...- Entonces le contó que una semilla del ermitaño que su amiga tenia guardada en su casa la había curado completamente.- Ya está en su casa, así que puedes ir a visitarla!

Se sintió muy feliz ante la noticia, pero ese ultimo comentario de su madre le produjo cierta incomodes.- Visitarla...?

- Si!- Su madre se veía animada.

- Esta semana debo estudiar...- Se moría por verla, a quién podía engañar! Pero realmente no le daba la cara "No después de lo mala que fui con ella...".

- Bueno, pero el domingo iremos a su casa, eh? Gohan esta preparando una reunión sorpresa.

- Reunión sorpresa?- La vería si o si... Qué cara le iba a poner?!

- Siii, todos irán!

- Todos?- "Goten? Oh, vaya! El destino quiere que enfrente mis problemas, pero no quiero!".

- Aja, así que estudia mucho, y el domingo podrás verla, no te preocupes!- Y su madre se fue.

Se quedó mirando la puerta unos instantes, sin poder pensar bien. Luego, volvió la vista hacia sus libros de nuevo. El día anterior le había ido PESIMO en su examen de Contabilidad, y al otro tenia un examen de Economía, el cual debía aprobar SI O SI... Cuantos problemas!

Intentó leer, pero las letras se veían borrosas, como una ensalada en su mente. Se tomó la cabeza, llorando suavemente.

"Eres una estúpida, Bra".

Evitaría ver a Goten esa semana, y también ver a Pan... Antes de enfrentarlos tenía demasiado en que pensar.

-------------------- tres días después --------------------

- Me aburro...- Exclamó con fastidio Trunks, después de darle un sorbo a su botella de cerveza.

Goten había invitado a su mejor amigo a ir con él a una fiesta organizada por el estudio orientado al diseño web y gráfico en el que trabajaba. Allí era un empleado bastante destacado. Además le gustaba el diseño por mas que no tuviera un cargo muy alto, y la paga era buena, así que estaba bien... No era el respetadísimo medico que era Gohan, pero para el menor de los hermanos Son eso era lo de menos.

Este miró enfadado a su mejor amigo, para luego responderle:- No se por qué no vas a hablar con aquella chica.- Hizo un gesto para que Trunks se fijara en una voluptuosa pelirroja.- Te estuvo mirando desde que llegamos! Y mira ese cuerpo! Oh, Dios... Por qué tienes tanta suerte?!

Odió a su amigo en aquel momento. Las pelirrojas le encantaban, pero ella parecía que solo podía ver a Trunks...

- Háblale tu, yo no tengo ganas...- Dijo el mayor de ambos, en voz baja.- Hoy no vine a buscar "eso"...

- No te entiendo, amigo! Realmente no te entiendo...- Sacó la vista de su amigo y recorrió con ella el lugar, a la vez que terminaba su tercera botellita de cerveza, la cual comenzaba a marearlo levemente...

Había muchas chicas bonitas esa noche! No pensaba irse con las manos vacías, claro que no. Debía sacar por lo menos un teléfono esa noche! O algo! Pero aun no veía a una que le atrajera por completo. "Que mala suerte! Cuando quiero no encuentro nada...". Después de todo ya no estaba con Lily... Era hombre libre, y no tenia nada de malo buscar a alguna muchacha, invitarla a salir y demás.

Entonces recordó la situación del fin de semana anterior, con Lily y Bra en el centro comercial. Desde aquel día Bra había estado rara con él todo el tiempo, casi hasta esquiva.

Le había dicho que debía estudiar para unos exámenes muy importantes, por eso él no se preocupó, pero inevitablemente empezó a perseguirse... Realmente sería por los exámenes? O sería otra cosa? Mucha coincidencia que evitara verlo justo después de ese episodio confuso.

"Pasó menos de una semana, pero realmente es como si Bra ya no fuera la misma... Tal vez fue lo de Pan lo que realmente le afectó. Si, eso debe ser" se convencía en su mente.

De pronto, delante suyo y de su amigo pasó una mujer, de estatura media, contextura delgada y hermosos y largos cabellos rubios, junto con unos hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales se posaron de inmediato en Son Goten, el cual, a partir de ese momento, no pudo escapar de la hipnosis que la mujer le provocó.

- Ahí tienes.- Le susurró al oído Trunks.- Esa si te esta mirando... Yo que tu aprovecho, Goten!- Y le dio una palmada en la espalda, empujándolo hacia ella.

El Son insultó a su amigo interiormente, para luego respirar hondo y acercarse a ella... Que bella era! Demasiado perfecta...

- Hola.- Le dijo encantadoramente, tratando de exorcizar sus nervios.- Como te llamas, preciosa?- Goten, "el galán" hacia aparición.

- Hola guapo...- Le dijo "guapo"! Se lo dijo de forma tan sensual... Seria difícil mantener la cordura con aquella mujer.

- Como te llamas?- Típica pregunta.

- Taria, y tu?

- Goten...- La voz mas sexy que le salió.- Mucho gusto, Taria.- Y estrechó su mano con suavidad, como una caricia. Ella sonrió, encantadora.- Y qué haces por aquí?

- Mi hermano trabaja en el estudio.- Le explicó.

- Ahh si? Yo también!- Dijo con orgullo.- Quien es tu hermano?

- El.- Y señaló a su jefe, un hombre de unos 40 años, alto y robusto, quien miraba de reojo la situación.

- Ahhhh! El señor Andrews? Jajajajaaja! Yo lo conozco! Jjaajajaaj!- "Mejor me voy de aqui! El jefe me matara si toco a su hermana! Ahhhhh!!!!".- Emm... Hace calor aquí, creo que saldré a tomar aire, jeje...

- Te acompaño, si?- La muchacha lo tomó del brazo, poniéndolo mas nervioso y sonrojándose al instante.

- Nooo... no hace falta!

- Vamos, me gustaría seguir charlando contigo, Goten...- La miró de forma tan insinuante... No podía decir que no, sencillamente no podía.

- Ooo... Ok! Vamos rápido...- Aceptó finalmente.

Pasó por al lado de Trunks un instante, quien lo miró entre risas, casi burlándose "Ahhh! Trunks, descargare mi ira contra ti después".

- Bye, Goten...- Lo despidió con "amor".

- Hump!- Refunfuñó como si fuera el verdadero hijo de Vegeta.

---------------------------------------

Viernes a la noche, y la princesita se aburría en su cuarto, sola, escuchando tristes baladas de amor, mientras se probaba ropa frente al espejo. Luego de clases, esa misma tarde, había pasado por el centro comercial, tratando de despejarse un poco, aunque no podía hacerlo... Seguía sintiéndose fatal consigo misma.

Luego de ponerse un vestido azul, que combinaba con sus ojos, se quedó estática frente a si misma, esa del espejo.

Por fuera era la de siempre, esa Bra preocupada por su aspecto, desinhibida, fuerte... Pero por dentro cada día se sentía menos ella.

Desde lo de Nightmare, casi siete meses atrás en el tiempo, que algo de esa Bra a la que nada le importaba mas que llevarse el mundo por delante había desaparecido.

Se sentía sola, mal consigo misma, insegura... Esa era ella? El espejo le decía que si, pero su corazón, el espejo interior, tenia la pauta de que no.

Durante esos meses se la había vivido llorando, triste, antisocial... Casi ni hablaba con nadie, se mantenía en silencio en todas partes, aislada en si misma, sin querer salir del cascaron en el que se había metido.

Ya no lo soportaba! Quería ser la de antes, pero qué podía hacer para cambiar esa triste situación?

Qué?

Justo tocaron la puerta, y, aun inmersa en sus pensamientos, contestó suponiendo al instante de quien se trataba.

- Mama, no puedo ahora, estoy ocupada...

- Abre, Bra.-... Su papa?! Su adorado padre, el valeroso guerrero Vegeta, no solía ir a su habitación... Que raro.

Abrió la puerta sin pensarlo ni dos segundos.- Papi...- Susurró al ver el serio rostro del príncipe saiyan.

- Quiero hablar contigo, puedo pasar?- Preguntó con su típica seriedad.

- Pasa...- No le gustaba ni un poco que su papa la viera así, quizás en eso se parecían y en eso su madre y su hermano se diferenciaban de ellos dos. A Bra y a Vegeta no les gustaba mostrar debilidad en ningún momento, directamente no la demostraban. Casi pudo adivinar a qué había venido su padre...

El se sentó en la cama de su hija, arrastrando a la princesita a su lado, mirándola fijamente. Bra no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, la mirada de su padre era las más poderosa que existía...

- Estas rara, niña.- Le dijo... Y había adivinado! El siempre con esa habilidad de notar las cosas que le pasaban a ella, y ella igual con él, aunque no muchos pudieran creerlo, ella sabia notar las angustias de su padre, aunque estas no se daban muy seguido, pero si se daban de vez en cuando. Ya fuera por recuerdos de su oscuro pasado que lo atormentaban, por frustración al entrenar, o por, simplemente, no poder contener mas la angustia que tenia en su interior, por no poder demostrar mas claramente sus sentimientos en ocasiones... Pero ella sabia quien era ese que la miraba, y el orgullo que él le provocaba la hacia llorar de emoción.

Y eso hizo, se quebró frente a él, sin poder remediarlo, sin querer hacerlo.

- Tu no eres débil.- Le dijo, mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza.- No eres de las que demuestran tan fácilmente lo que les pasa.

- En eso me parezco a ti...

- Lo se.- Le dijo.- Por eso vine a preguntarte qué sucedió.

No podía decírselo, no podía! Pero algo de todo eso tendría que desahogar... Esa semana se la había pasado con la cabeza en cualquier parte, sin poder dormir ni comer bien, ni estudiar tampoco... Solo podía pensar en que era una traidora, una mala persona.

- Papi...- Solo con Vegeta era capaz de sacar ese lado tan sensible suyo, por mas que a veces hablara con Trunks y aquella vez en la que empezó su amistad con Goten (luego de la pelea con Pan). Pero ni siquiera con Pan podía ser así, no podía mostrarse triste ni emocionada, no ella, no la hija de su padre... Su orgullo propio, ese que había heredado de él, no se lo permitía en absoluto.- Soy demasiado superficial...- Y lo dijo.

- Tu no eres superficial.- Contestó seco Vegeta.

- Si lo soy... Cuando ocurrió lo de Pan el otro día, pensé en el bienestar de todos menos en el de ella... Pensé en si te había ocurrido algo a ti, a Trunks, o a cualquier otra persona menos a Pan...

- Y por eso eres superficial?

- Si...

- Nadie esperó que esa chiquilla, la nieta de Kakarotto, pudiera crear semejante poder. No por pensar última en ella eres superficial.

- Si lo soy!- Le gritó, sin soltar el fuerte abrazo que le daba a su papa.- Solo pienso en mi! No me importa nadie mas que yo!

Vegeta la hizo mirarlo a los ojos, fijamente.- Si solo pensaras en ti no estarías así ahora!

- Eh?- Lo miró confundida, no entendiendo del todo.

- La chiquilla te importa. El que no lo demuestres como cualquiera lo demostraría no te hace superficial. Es solo que eres como yo.- Lo miró emocionada.- No eres de andar con cursilerías! No muchos lo comprenden... Pero que no demuestres ciertas cosas no quiere decir que no las sientas.

Empezaba a entenderlo, para luego entenderlo completamente.

- Es tu forma de ser, Bra. Y si a esa niña no le gusta, es porque no te merece.- Eso había sido demasiado! Que rígido era, pero que dulce a la vez...- No merece que estés así de angustiada y débil, tu no eres así.

- Lo se...- Le dijo, secando sus lagrimas.

- Eres mi hija, y eres fuerte.- Su padre le sonrió, cosa que pocas veces hacia... Casi se sentía afortunada.- Por eso, en vez de andar llorando por ahí, ve y díselo, acláralo con ella! Demuéstrale quien eres.

Sus palabras podían sonar rudas, pero no lo eran en absoluto. En definitiva le decía que encare a Pan, y que, de una buena vez, se saque el temor de aquella vez que fue a verla a su casa y finalmente hable como debía ser... Estaba tan claro! Se sintió una tonta por no haberlo notado antes.

Si quería a Pan... Y si quería a Goten. No quería perderlos, los amaba y los extrañaba, los necesitaba. No de la misma forma pero si con la misma intensidad, de eso ni dudaba.

- Deja de estar triste.- Le pidió su padre.- Sino tendré que saldar cuentas yo con ella.- Jaja, obviamente no lo haría, pero era dulce de su parte decirlo. Sabia que a él le costaba hablar tan profundamente, pero cuando era necesario Vegeta no dudaba ni un instante... No había en el mundo un hombre más grandioso que su padre.

- Dejare de estar triste.- Le dijo, sonriendo y finalmente con ánimos.-No dejare que esto me derrote.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, cuando después su padre se retiró, probablemente mas tranquilo.

Se tiró en su cama, mirando hacia el techo.

"Yo no soy así... He jugado demasiado el papel de mártir estos últimos meses, pero ya me canse, es hora de volver a ser la verdadera Bra, y afrontar mis problemas y librar mis batallas. Quedándome aquí llorando como una estúpida no he solucionado nada en estos meses! Yo puedo, yo se que puedo... Arreglare las cosas con Pan, seré franca con Goten... Y..." miró hacia su escritorio "Aprobare el año en la universidad!".

Se levantó de su cama, sintiéndose mas bien de lo que se había sentido en meses. Su padre tenía ese remedio que siempre la sanaba, no sabia como explicarlo, pero era así.

Salió vestida con unos jeans, una blusa fucsia y un abrigo violeta por la ventana, esa noche tenía ganas de pensar y relajarse. Y que mejor una caminata por la ciudad para hacerlo!

---------------------------------------

Siguió con su cerveza, que era la segunda, hasta terminarla, a un costado de aquel bar. Había chicas realmente bellas, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en ninguna más que en Pan.

Se moría por verla, por abrazarla, por besarla... Besar a otra en ese momento seria buscar a Pan donde no debía, prefería seguir esperando el momento preciso para buscarla, para solucionar las cosas, para acompañarla finalmente...

Y, de pronto, la pelirroja que lo miraba estaba frente suyo, casi acorralándolo contra la pared.- Disculpa...- Le dijo.- No puedo dejar de mirarte... Estas solo?

Bastante directa la señorita. Demasiado para su gusto.

- No, lo siento...- Le dijo. No quería perder tiempo con ella.

- Pero no veo a nadie por aquí... No se como tu novia te deja solo, yo no podría con lo bonito que eres...

Si, demasiado directa.

- Lo siento.- Volvió a decirle, mirándola fijamente a ver si entendía.

- Mh, lastima, Tu te lo pierdes, bombón...- Y se fue, no sin antes mirarlo de arriba a abajo por ultima vez.

Cuando estuvo solo de nuevo, volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en la sobrina de su mejor amigo.

Ya no soportaba las ganas de verla, y se preguntaba cual seria el momento justo para encararla...

Pensó unos instantes. "Hoy es viernes. Como ya esta recuperada gracias a la semilla, quizás fue a Nightmare...".

Ese tipo de fiestas solían llenarse de chicas que buscaban hombres con bolsillos abultados (la pelirroja por ejemplo... Tal vez sabia quien era él, y si no lo llegaba a saber quizás sabia que si estaba ahí era porque se trataba de alguien importante, fin de la historia). En otro momento tal vez hubiera considerado la invitación de la muchacha con tal de pasar un rato agradable, pero como ese día no tenía deseo alguno de hacerlo, además de que Goten estaba en buenas manos, quedarse allí era pérdida de tiempo...

"Si, mejor me voy...". Y se marchó.

Una vez fuera de la fiesta (la cual era en un muy bonito bar de una zona muy cara de la capital del oeste) sacó su auto de una cápsula y marchó directo hacia aquel club nocturno donde tantas veces tanto él como Pan, como tanta gente, habían sacado al demonio de su interior...

El auto empezó a marchar con rapidez por la ciudad, mientras el saiyan se concentró en buscar el ki de la muchacha.

A veces el ki estaba tan bien escondido que costaba encontrarlo, si ella estaba ahí él no podía saberlo en ese momento.

"Solo me queda ir a ver. Espero poder encontrarla...". Si no la veía se volvería loco. Ni una semana había pasado del beso y el accidente, y durante esos días no hubo un segundo en el cual no pensara en ella...

Varios minutos manejando, y finalmente llegó al lugar.

Después de encapsular su auto, caminó unos pasos por la calle y allí estaba Nightmare, eterno y oscuro, con las luces de neón violeta decorando el titulo del lugar. Increíble lo legendario que ese antro se había vuelto para él en los últimos meses.

Sin más, finalmente se decidió a entrar, deseoso de que Pan estuviera allí...

---------------------------------------

Caminaron algunas cuadras por la calle de la capital, pasando varios restaurantes, clubes nocturnos y bares llenos de luces e identidad propia, llenos de gente riendo, divirtiéndose...

La hermosa rubia dobló sorpresivamente en un callejón, sumergiéndose y arrastrándolo hacia una inevitable oscuridad, lejana al ruido que esa zona de la ciudad acostumbraba tener.

- Desde aquí mi hermano no puede vernos...- Le dijo Taria suavemente al oído, y después de decir eso, se abalanzó violentamente sobre él, besándolo con muchísima pasión.

"La hermana de mi jefe... Estoy loco!!!" pensaba Goten mientras intentaba evadir sus instintos, los cuales le suplicaban que respondiera el beso.

Ella lo soltó de un momento a otro, mirándolo con reproche.

- No te gusto?- Le preguntó.- Pensé que te gustaba, por como me mirabas hace un momento...

- Eres muy hermosa! Pero es que...- Se rascó la cabeza en un gesto muy de su padre, mirándola confundido y sin saber qué decir.

- Pues te he visto en un par de oportunidades y siempre me atrajiste, me moría por besarte! Bésame, solo bésame, Goten!- Y volvió a besarlo. El devolvió el beso por unos instantes, ya que el instinto era el instinto, pero después se separó de ella rápidamente.

- No se si es el momento indicado...- Le explicó con disimulada calma "No puedo tan cerca de mi jefe... El es muy amargado y estricto! Si me ve coqueteando con ella puedo tener problemas!".- Si quieres podríamos ir a tomar algo en estos días, y...

- No!- Lo interrumpió.- Es ahora o nunca, Goten! Vamos, solo es divertirnos! No puede costarte tanto eso...

- Es que yo...

- Eres soltero, o no?- Le preguntó.

- Si, pero aun así...

- Solo relájate, mi hermano nunca lo sabrá!

- No es por eso! Es que...- Qué le pasaba? Una mujer TAN bella y TAN entregada en sus brazos... Realmente era por ser la hermana de su jefe?

No. Era otra cosa...

- Disculpa, pero realmente no considero que sea ni el momento ni el lugar, pero podríamos salir en otro momento!

- No...- Volvió a decir ella.- Solo quería divertirme! Ahora, contigo, en este lugar! Pensé que como eras soltero, y por como me mirabas...

- Tendría algo sin compromisos contigo?- Terminó de decir por ella.

- Exactamente!- Respondió la rubia con total franqueza.

- No estoy solo porque quiero...- Empezó a explicar.- Es que aun no he encontrado a mi chica ideal, y nunca me gustó mucho la idea de algo sin compromiso, jeje...- Admitió, sintiendo que no era él quien hablaba, sensación extraña que no comprendió del todo en aquel momento.

- Pues que anticuado eres...- Taria lo miró con indiferencia.- La gente pensaba así hace mil años! Pasar un rato divertido y sin compromisos no tiene nada de malo!

- Es lo que siento, perdóname...

- Ok.- La chica lo soltó finalmente, acomodándose un poco su vestido (el cual, después del forcejeo, se había desacomodado un poco) y dándole la espalda.- Pensé que no creías en esas estupideces... Y te agradecería que no le dijeras a mi sobre protector hermano, no quiero problemas con él y supongo que tu tampoco.- Y se marchó.

Pensó en seguirla pero no tenia verdaderos deseos de hacerlo...

Analizó un instante la situación y se dio cuenta de que, si bien le gustaba divertirse como cualquier soltero, no era tan del estilo de Trunks. El prefería invitar a las chicas a salir, tomar algo, ver una película... Le gustaba conocerlas y seducirlas a su manera, de una manera menos "superficial", se podría decir. Aprovechar a una mujer tan entregada hubiera sido sencillo, alguna que otra vez lo había hecho! Pero mas grande fue viniéndose, mas deseos de no tener relaciones ocasionales fueron invadiéndolo.

Nunca lo había analizado de esa forma!

Caminó entre la gente, alejándose de la fiesta y yendo hacia ningún lugar en particular.

No era su estilo analizar tanto las cosas, por lo menos no con respecto a "asuntos de faldas", algo en su interior le hacia sentir cierta incomodes al pensar en chicas y en sentar cabeza. Algo inconsciente y que lejos estaba de comprender...

Pensó en Trunks, su amigo. Pensó en como había cambiado con los años, dejando de lado a aquel muchacho fiestero de la adolescencia y transformándose en un empresario que parecía estar aburrido de su propia vida.

Podían compararse las situaciones? Trunks también sentiría ese deseo de encontrar a la mujer ideal? Seguramente así seria.

Ambos estaban solos... A ninguno de los dos parecía servirles su método de búsqueda.

Había acaso una forma predeterminada de conocer a una chica? A esa de sus sueños? Tal vez ninguno de los dos estaba equivocado en el método, sino que simplemente "ella", la "ella" que le correspondía a cada uno, no había aparecido aun.

Tan simple como eso...

"Realmente desearía encontrar una chica con la cual charlar, a la cual escuchar y a la cual cuidar... Una que me quiera con sinceridad".

Había tenido varias novias, recordando especialmente a Pares, con la cual había estado dos años, su relación más larga.

"Con Pares no funcionó porque ella era demasiado superficial... Poco le importaba escucharme, solo pensaba en ella... No se detenía a pensar en si yo estaba feliz".

Se detuvo en una esquina, esperando a que el semáforo le dejara cruzar la calle. Miró las parejas caminando por las veredas, tomando algo en un bar, o esperando para cruzar al igual que él... Todos hablando, escuchando...

"Comunicación", pensó. "Yo con Pares no la tenia... En esa pareja dos hablaban pero solo uno, yo, escuchaba... De qué sirve estar con una persona a la que no le importa tu felicidad?".

El semáforo finalmente dio a su favor, pero él solo pudo quedarse quieto. La ira fue poseyéndolo lentamente, junto con una horrenda punzada en su pecho.

"A EL nunca le importó que mama fuera feliz". Apretó sus puños con violencia. "Nunca le importó".

Miró hacia el cielo, aun quieto sobre aquella esquina llena de parejas."Jamás le haría a una mujer lo que EL le hizo a mama... Jamás lo haría ni lo haré! A mi mujer la haría feliz, le daría toda la felicidad que EL no le dio a mi madre, felicidad que ella merecía y que nunca le fue dada... Nunca permitiría que una mujer llore por mi, ni el mas bueno de los hombres vale una lagrima de una chica...".

Sintió una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, la cual no se permitió dejar caer bajo ningún punto de vista, limpiándola.

- Jamás seré como tu, papa...- Susurró, y siguió caminando entre la gente que parecía haber encontrado eso que él no.

---------------------------------------

**_Nota final de la Autora_**

_Goten trabaja de lo que yo estudio XD (bizarro detalle que quería destacar). _

_No se por qué pero no veo a Goten en un trabajo como el que tiene Trunks (ni tampoco como el de Gohan), lo veo en algo mas "creativo"... Por eso quise que fuera diseñador (aunque no se por qué no lo había destacado antes en el fic o.o). _

_Alguien me preguntó si yo era como Pan, y la verdad es que no. Creo que soy un poco de los cuatro protagonistas de este fic. Por momentos me identifico mucho con Bra, en otros momentos con Trunks, o con Goten, o con la misma Pan... Pero ninguno se parece exactamente a mi XD _

_Aunque creo que lo que sienten, la insatisfacción e inseguridad internas, es algo con lo que cualquiera puede identificarse en cualquier momento de la vida... _

_Bueno, basta de hablar de mi O.O_

_Le dedico este capi a mi amiguita Son Goten, fan nro 1 de este fic (gracias por darme ánimos siempre n.n... Y no estoy vieja! XD). _

_Y si sigo hablando esta "nota final" se va a convertir en mi diario íntimo... Perdón por extenderme tanto, no lo hago más u.u_

_Saludos!!!! n.n_


	11. Introspección

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 11

Había saludado a sus padres, diciendo que quería dormir temprano esa noche de viernes. La verdad era que ya no soportaba estar en esa prisión que era su hogar, donde, pareciera, le faltaba la respiración.

Unos pantalones negros y holgados, una camisita de mangas largas que mostraba su ombligo, junto con sus botas oscuras y sus guantes sin dedos eran el look perfecto para salir de la jaula aquella fría noche de invierno.

No tenía deseos de abrigarse, aunque llevó una camperita en su mochila, de la cual colgaban algunas cadenas, iguales a las que colgaban de su cinturón.

Abrió la ventana, e hizo lo que venía haciendo desde hacia meses y meses... Escaparse. Voló con tranquilidad, disfrutando del frío pegando contra su piel, y de la libertad que sentía al volar, esa que era capaz de calmarla siempre.

Voló despacio, pero aun así no tardó mucho en llegar a la capital del oeste, donde se encontraba ese lugar que siempre la había sentir bien: Nightmare.

Aterrizó cerca de allí, y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Hizo la fila, la cual no era muy extensa (por suerte), entrando por fin al cabo de unos minutos.

Y allí estaba: El infierno más acogedor que podía existir. Se sumergió en la pista, rodeada de caras extrañas, algunas conocidas, de gente que siempre iba ahí, de gente que había besado y tocado en alguna ocasión. También había rostros curiosos, esos que no conocía, que no sabían quien era ella ni ella quienes eran ellos.

No importaba nada, solo dejarse llevar por la melodía reinante, y por la oscuridad que predominaba.

Bailó y bailó, sin parar, liberando toda tensión y todo dolor. Allí era Pan, pero a la vez no era ella, era un componente más de aquel lugar misterioso, era uno con Nightmare y con su gente, y con la música que la movía a su antojo.

Y sin desearlo, recordó a Trunks.

Recordó como bailaba él... Bailaba como ella ahora, manifestando una libertad envidiable, esa que la oscuridad daba. Recordó a la rubia coqueteándole, y a él besándola, recordó como se movían... Y sintió envidia, una muy fuerte.

Ese instante le había cambiado la vida. Por algún motivo que no comprendía del todo. Tal vez era por haberlo idealizado tanto desde niña, haber pensado que él era algo así como un príncipe azul, que vendría en su caballo blanco a buscarla, manifestándole su amor eterno, y llevándosela lejos de todo dolor... Lejos de la prisión y de los recuerdos que la atormentaban cada noche, esos donde ella entrenaba con su querido abuelo, escenas que seguramente jamás volverían a repetirse.

Quizás su tío Goten tenía razón, y EL no volvería jamás.

Pero aun así se negaba a creerlo! La esperanza de volver a ver a su abuelo se había convertido en el único pilar de su existencia. Si no, para qué querría ella estar viva? Sus padres apenas le prestaban atención. Bra solo pensaba en si misma, su abuela cada día estaba peor, mas triste y mas resignada con respecto a la vuelta de su marido, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su tío fingía que nada había sucedido todo el tiempo, cuando en realidad sentía un odio muy grande por la situación de la familia y no hacía nada por mejorarla, tirando abajo la esperanza de ella y su abuela Chichi...

Trunks la había rechazado...

Primero la había besado, y luego la había rechazado...

La dejó sola en el peor momento, ese en el cual ella sentía que tal vez las cosas podrían arreglarse, pero no.

Solo el volver a ver a Gokuh le daba ánimos, porque él jamás la lastimaría, su abuelo la quería en verdad! El volvería y ya nada importaría... podrían entrenar juntos, él volvería a contarle las historias de las múltiples batallas que había tenido, la escucharía y la aceptaría así como era ella, sin criticas, sin mala intención...

Y si él no volvía?

Eso significaba que él no la quería tampoco?

La enloquecía pensar en ello! No tenía valor de suicidarse, pero realmente se moría de deseos de hacerlo... Ya nada le importaba, nada la hacía feliz. Nadie le inspiraba confianza ni cariño, todos eran unos traidores...

Todos seguían viviendo como si nada... Y ella?! Qué había con ella? Sentía que a NADIE le importaba, que todos solo se preocupaban por ellos mismos, con egoísmo supremo.

La furia y la tristeza le estaban deformando los pensamientos, o las cosas realmente eran así?

Y si el problema era ella? Y si ella era la que tampoco hacia nada por solucionar las cosas?

Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado desordenados desde hacia meses. Tanto sexo y diversión, tantos hombres pasajeros, todo eso había servido para olvidar, como una droga que la alejaba de las contradicciones de su corazón.

Por eso estaba ahí, para olvidar de nuevo, y sumirse en ese estado de tranquilidad que le daba el contacto físico con otra piel...

No pensar en nadie, más que en el chico de turno y en ella, y en lo que sentiría al tocar y besar...

Miró a su alrededor... Y nada parecía llamar su atención.

Eso la asustó mucho...

El beso de Trunks acaso había sido TAN hermoso? Tanto mas de lo que ella creía recordar? Tanto la había afectado como para ya no poder mirar a otro chico bajo ningún punto de vista?

Esos que la rodeaban en Nightmare siempre le habían llamado la atención, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en él, en su odiado amor, en ese que la había dejado en el peor momento.

Recordó a su padre cuando le dijo que Trunks la había salvado. Su sorpresa fue total, pero no dejó que ella la ilusione.

"Me salvó por culpa... No puede haber otra explicación... Deja de fantasear, Pan! Y sigue con tu vida, sigue buscando consuelo hasta el cansancio... Tal vez las cosas mejoren en algún momento, o tal vez no, pero no importa! Ya no quiero pensar en él... No quiero...".

Lloró suavemente, para luego respirar hondo y seguir con lo suyo, aquella liberación en medio de la pista.

---------------------------------------

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo la sensación de llevarse todo por delante, mientras caminaba alegremente por el centro de la Capital del Oeste, esa donde vivía. La charla con su padre le había hecho demasiado bien! Ahora tenía los ánimos totalmente renovados.

Hablaría finalmente con Pan, aclararía todo! Y también hablaría con Goten...

Goten! Ese que, de pronto, venía hacia ella en medio de la ajetreada noche de viernes era Goten? Parecía un sueño... Casi como si lo hubiera invocado con sus pensamientos!

El parecía caminar sin saber a donde ir, perdido... No se veía muy bien, a decir verdad.

Finalmente él la notó, deteniéndose frente a ella en medio de la vereda.

- Bra? Que haces por aquí?- Le preguntó un tanto impresionado por el repentino (y no planeado, aunque no pareciera) encuentro.

Sería ese "EL" momento de hablar con él? De explicarle por qué lo había evadido tanto esos últimos días y por qué se había ido llorando aquella tarde del centro comercial?

Sin dudas algo que cambiaría por completo su vida estaba a punto de suceder. Lo vio venir, y le dio un poco de miedo. Pero así como se asustó, también se sintió con valor suficiente.

"Es ahora o nunca, Bra! Demuéstrale a Goten quien eres, y que lo que sientes por él es verdadero". Las cosas podían salir bien, o salir mal... Pero en aquel momento no le importó. Claro que quería que todo termine en algo hermoso, y si eso no sucedía se sentiría triste... Pero sacarse el peso de encima seguramente la haría sentir bien, pasara lo que pasara!

- Que sorpresa!- Le dijo animada.- Justamente estaba pensando en ti.

- Ahh si?- Goten se mostró confundido.- Bra...- Se puso mas serio.- Yo también estuve pensando en ti, y en lo que pasó la semana pasada...

- Sobre eso quería hablarte.- Respiró hondo, y juntó todo el valor necesario.- Quieres que tomemos un café? Yo invito.

- No, no hace falta! Yo invitare...- Se veía nervioso en verdad... Sería que realmente lo había dejado mal la reacción que ella había tenido días atrás?

- Como quieras! Vamos a aquel bar?- Señaló uno que quedaba en la esquina mas próxima. Y así ambos caminaron hacia allí... Bra no solo caminaba hacia el bar, sino hacia la confesión que toda su vida había soñado hacer.

---------------------------------------

Entró al lugar mecánicamente. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver lo que deseaba, poniéndolo inevitablemente nervioso. La música lúgubre, marca registrada de Nightmare, parecía deprimirlo más aun... Era como si el ruido apretara su corazón e intentara aplastarlo por completo, desaparecerlo...

Cuanta gente! Realmente Nightmare siempre estaba tan lleno? O era la sensación de buscar la aguja en el pajar la que lo hacia sentir así?

- Pan...- Suspiró, casi inaudible. Sabia que ella estaba ahí, lo presentía, así que tenia que verla! Tenia que concentrarse, y espantar a los fantasmas! Tenía que ser valiente, y enfrentarla.

No huir, no escapar... Solo verla, y solo... Solo qué?

Sabía exactamente QUE, el pensamiento y el sentimiento estaban allí, tanto en su pecho como en su corazón, casi escondidos pero presentes... Solo que eran tan tabú que no se permitía llevarlos a la luz...

Por qué pensaba tanto?! Odiaba ser tan paranoico... Recorriendo, mirando, observando, buscando... "Donde estas?" se preguntaba mil veces por minuto. La música pareció acompañar su vista entonces, estallando en sus oídos y en sus ojos... ELLA.

Desalmada, furiosa... Como luchando consigo misma, sacando al demonio... Dejando que el demonio la domine...

La melodía de la canción le cantaba al oído mientras ella bailaba lentamente, casi poseída en el medio de la pista de baile. La melodía y ella eran uno, se bailaban el uno al otro con total sensualidad... No entendía la canción, su mente no le dejaba entender nada en aquel momento pero el cuerpo de Pan se la explicaba... Le explicaba TODO.

_Were__ so together, she's born mesmer..._

Lentamente ella giró, como si algo la llamara... Sin dejar de moverse...

_Beside__ astride her, I die inside her..._

El quedó paralizado... Cómo podía ser que esa fuera la misma Pan de siempre? Cómo? Se sentía tan... Tan...

_It's far too sacred, don't ever fake it..._

Ella finalmente lo supo, supo que él estaba ahí, él lo sabía, ambos lo sabían... Y entonces...

_And don't, and don't, and don't let me down..._

Se miraron a los ojos, finalmente...

_Like you let me down before..._

Y siguieron mirándose, mientras la música se retorcía despiadadamente en los ojos y los oídos de ambos.

_Like you let me down before... _

- Pan... - Volvió a repetir al aire, ella solo se quedo quietita, en su lugar... Sin reaccionar. Se acercó a ella, casi temeroso, con cuidado.

Se paró frente a ella, mientras la música seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza como una droga.

- Por qué?- Preguntó la hermosa saiyan, acercándose mas a él también.

- Porque si...- Contestó el hijo del príncipe. Recordó a Pan inconsciente en el hospital, recordó la escena, la promesa... "Debo cumplir... Por ella y también por mi... Tal vez... Solo tal vez...".

- Trunks?- Lo llamaba ella, quien parecía no entender nada, pero nada, de lo que pasaba.

Quería besarla, tocarla... Ella lo amaba, y de eso el saiyan no se olvidaba.

Y por qué quería todo eso?

"Porque, aunque sea tan solo una vez en la vida, quiero sentirme amado... Nunca jamás una mujer me miró así. Esa mirada especial ha estado ahí todo este tiempo, y es AHORA cuando lo entiendo! Es ahora cuando siento escalofríos al sentirla sobre mí... Quizás sea egoísta, se que lo es, ya que yo no siento lo mismo, ni comprendo al amor en absoluto... No se que piensa ella, pero, recordando lo ocurrido esa vez... Si sus palabras, si su "te amo" hubiera sido mentira... Ella no me hubiera besado así! Lo se, realmente lo se... Realmente me amas, Pan?... Me amas como nunca ninguna chica me amó?...".

Y entonces, logrando finalmente dejar ir a los fantasmas de su cerebro, mientras la música seguía decorando con sentimiento despiadado a la escena, la besó. Solo la besó. Solo devoró la boca de la adolescente con una pasión que no sabia que tenia...

Los labios dulces, el cuerpo fuerte pero delicado... Ni un instante durante esa horrenda semana de trabajo y de auto persecución dejó de imaginar esa escena, esa que finalmente se convertía en hecho, aliviándolo completamente.

Y ella lo empujó, poniendo sobre él ojos de rechazo.

- Qué...?!- Y volvió a besarla despacio, sin pensar y solo sintiendo y dejándose llevar por el instinto, por el demonio que de a poco empezaba a asomarse, por el deseo incontrolable que tuvo toda esa semana eterna... No podía detenerse! La cordura se iba de él!

Ella empezó a resistirse mientras la gente, vestida con ropas oscuras y contundentes cadenas plateadas, la gente de siempre, esa de Nightmare, los miraba confundidos... Ahora eran ellos, personas como cualquiera en realidad, los que miraban con clara incomprensión lo que no parecía normal.

El beso se volvía cada vez mas apasionado, y solo pasaron segundos para que Pan finalmente cediera... Dejó los brazos al costado de su cuerpo, derrotada.

Se separaron unos instantes después, y las miradas poderosas volvieron a encontrarse.

---------------------------------------

Qué hacia Trunks ahí?

Por qué la besaba?

Por qué la miraba distinto ahora?

Qué sucedía en ese momento?

No entendía nada.

NADA.

Los segundos simularon ser minutos, horas, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente. El rostro de Trunks mostraba desesperación, una muy fuerte. El beso de instantes atrás había sido completamente apasionado... Trunks pasaba por su boca el deseo que sentía, el deseo por ella? La deseaba a ELLA?

Querría jugar con sus sentimientos?

"Trunks no es de esos" se respondió a si misma desde algún punto recóndito de su alma.

Y dónde había quedado eso de "no podemos" que él le había planteado aquella noche en su casa?

Ahora si podían?

Por qué ahora si y antes no?

El rostro desesperado, los ojos emocionados, y la música dando suspenso desgarrador... No era solo deseo?

No lo era...

No quería ser una niña ilusa, realmente no quería... Pero esos labios angustiados eran demasiado apetecibles...

Tal vez Trunks había entendido, tal vez había comprendido lo que ella sentía por él... Tal vez estaba ahí buscando terminar lo que había empezado aquella noche, borrando toda herida, y todo dolor...

Tal vez Trunks la deseaba, como ella lo deseaba a él...

Debía creerle?

El la besó de nuevo, abrazándola fuertemente, mientras ella no hacía nada, solo permanecía quieta y sin reacción, conducta que parecía desesperar al hombre.

Se sentía muy confundida y mareada, eran demasiados los sentimientos encontrados en su pecho.

Por un lado, la joven sin ganas de vivir, que daba la espalda a todo y todos, resguardándose en su interior, asustada. Ya no quería sufrir, pero parecía que eso a nadie le importaba.

Por otro lado, la niña interior, esa que quería salir adelante, pero que no sabía cómo. Necesitaba un empujón, el cual quizás Trunks podría dar, pero no se atrevía a pedir ayuda... No sabía como pedirla, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

De pronto, a la vez que Trunks dejaba de besarla y volvía a mirarla de nuevo, sintió como si un haz de luz imaginario la cegara completamente.

"Salir adelante"...

Pero claro!

Se había resignado tanto que había olvidado por completo eso que su abuelo le había inculcado desde pequeña...

"Nunca te des por vencida!", le decía todo el tiempo, cuando ella se frustraba en medio de los entrenamientos que tenían, esos que casi parecían un juego, que eran divertidos, y los cuales disfrutaba, sintiendo su sangre tirar en sus venas... Como dos niños, su abuelo y ella "jugaban", jugaban a hacerse mas fuertes, y a sacar todo potencial de adentro de ella, de la pequeña Son. "Si piensas que tienes un limite entonces nunca podrás traspasarlo... Siempre se puede ser mas fuerte! Si te mentalizas en que, pase lo que pase, no podrán derrotarte, nunca podrán hacerlo... Eres fuerte, si yo pude lograr todo este poder, tu también puedes!".

"Abuelo...", pensó. Siguió mirando a Trunks (cuya mirada suplicante daba más dramatismo a la situación), pero a la vez no lo miraba, miraba en su propio interior.

"Eso acaso era una metáfora? Será que puedo aplicar tus palabras para este momento?".

SI!

La luz que la cegaba anteriormente en ese momento empezó a agradarle, acostumbrándose a ella.

Se había dado por vencida desde hacia demasiado tiempo... Cerrándose a la idea de que nada podría cambiar, pero no era así! Siempre se podía "luchar" para superar las dificultades... Siempre podía hacerse más fuerte para enfrentar retos cada vez más difíciles...

Siempre podía caerse en el camino de la vida, para luego volver a levantarse...

Su abuelo y toda su familia lo habían hecho, una y otra vez... Jamás se resignaron a perder una batalla, por más que el enemigo pareciera invencible...

Amaba a Trunks, con locura. No podía ocultarlo ni fingir que ese sentimiento no estaba allí, porque si estaba, y era casi insoportable. Verlo con una mujer aquella vez, la primera en Nightmare, le había hecho sentir que su vida no era más que una idealización, no era otra cosa más que vivir en una mentira.

La realidad que se dibujó frente a ella a partir de ese momento fue borrosa y oscura...

"Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, no me soportan y seguro estarían mejor sin mi", se repetía cada mañana al levantarse, y cada noche al acostarse... Era así?

TANTO se había martirizado?

Levantó su mano, acariciando el rostro de su amor, el cual casi tembló ante el contacto que ella ejercía en ese momento, después de tanta quietud.

Nunca había comprendido bien el por qué todo estalló justo aquella noche cuando vio a Trunks con otra, pero en aquel momento empezó a entenderlo.

Luego de lo de su abuelo, sin dudas se había sumergido en una depresión que fue derivando en otras angustias, pero lo "ocultó" con sus entrenamientos, con sus salidas con Bra, con sus estudios, con cualquier cosa que se cruzara con su camino...

Desde entonces había evitado enfrentar sus problemas a toda costa! Y había comenzado a "tragarse" todo, conteniendo su tristeza y furia en su interior, creando una bomba poderosísima...

Bomba que, podría decirse, había hecho ebullición la semana anterior a eso, cuando esa maldita técnica se le fue de las manos, casi logrando matarla...

Aquello de ver a Trunks besando a una chica por primera vez había sido la famosa gota que rebalsó el vaso... Sus traumas y angustias interiores salieron a flote por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo. Y fue ahí cuando debió buscar consuelo de nuevo... Consuelo en esa "doble vida" que empezó a llevar desde entonces...

A lo mejor, Trunks también había tenido miedo. Miedo a enfrentar el reto, y enfrentarla a ella.

Y aun así él estaba ahí, frente a ella.

La había ido a buscar, enfrentándola finalmente, habiéndose decidido de una vez.

Entonces, el saiyan puso su mano sobre la de ella, sonriéndole levemente, era como si él escuchara sus pensamientos, y ella escuchara los de él.

"Fue eso, Trunks?"... "Fue el miedo a enfrentar los problemas? Miedo a pelear?".

"Por eso me salvaste? Para arreglar tu error? Porque me querías y te importo?".

Devolvió la sonrisa.

"Realmente sirve de algo evadir los problemas?".

Algo dentro de ella le dijo "NO! No sirve!", derramando una lagrima sin desearlo realmente, pero tampoco queriendo evitarlo.

Ahí estaba el problema, y frente a ella el puente a la solución...

El limpió la lágrima derramada, sonriéndole de nuevo, con más fuerza.

"Soñé con besarte tantos años, con poder acariciarte de esta forma, Trunks... No creo entiendas cuanto lo desee... Nunca quise ni pude decírtelo, ni expresártelo, pero ahora si puedo... Ahora realmente siento que puedo expresar todo lo que siento sin miedo... Así como cuando era niña, y me encaprichaba como una tonta. Era inmadura en esa época, pero creo que mi esencia se quedó allí, entre los escombros de la última batalla que mi abuelo libró... Ya no quiero estar mas atrapada en mi interior... Llegó la hora de tomar la iniciativa, y dejar de esconderme...".

"Salir adelante...!".

- Te amo.- Le dijo, casi inaudible, aunque ella sabía, de alguna forma, que él había escuchado perfectamente entre aquella música triste y lúgubre que nada parecía tener que ver con la situación que ambos vivían.

---------------------------------------

Alguna vez sus oídos habían oído algo mas bello? Probablemente no, pero no podía terminar de entenderlo en aquel momento.

Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en los de él, casi quemándole la vista, sumiéndolo en un hechizo angelical y verdadero, donde no había ni dolor, ni contradicciones, ni dudas, ni mucho menos miedos...

Solo ellos dos, en medio de la pista de ese antro inexplicablemente "mágico". Sintió su cabeza en blanco como jamás en su vida la había sentido.

No se atrevía a decir nada, solo seguía en silencio, observando el rostro de la muchacha, el cual estaba casi paralizado, encantado... Ella habría entendido por qué él estaba ahí?

No quería preguntárselo mas, así que juntó ánimo y decidió averiguarlo, al mismo tiempo que ella decidía hacer lo mismo.

Se besaron, y ese "extra" apareció al instante de tocarse las bocas de ambos, embriagándolo como el más fuerte de los alcoholes. No podía explicarlo, pero nunca había sentido algo semejante... Era demasiado poderoso, no existía otra palabra para describirlo.

Ella lo abrazaba, y succionaba adorablemente sus labios, mientras él se perdía como un niño, el cual no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, que solo se dejaba llevar por esa sensación que jamás había experimentado.

Sus labios se separaron, volviendo al contacto visual.

Y ella parecía brillar entre tanta oscuridad, una imagen realmente hermosa.

Le pareció que quedarse allí ya no tenía caso, así que la tomó de la mano con delicadeza, guiándola luego hacia la salida.

Mientras esquivaban a la gente, Trunks no pudo evitar pensar en qué pasaría cuando salieran. Esa pregunta quizás era atrevida, pero necesaria...

Sería muy repentino e imprudente llevarla a su departamento?

Qué pensaría ella si él lo hiciera? No quería que Pan piense que solo era una aventura, no lo era para nada! Es que esa chica era más adictiva de lo que él pensaba, no soportaba ni un minuto lejos de esos labios...

Ya fuera de Nightmare, ambos se miraron y volvieron a besarse, dejándose llevar totalmente por lo encantador de la situación, y sin pensar demasiado en qué pasaría si alguien los veía...

Decidió dejar de pensar de una buena vez, solo quería estar con ella! Nada era más importante en ese momento.

Caminaron un par de cuadras lejos de allí, dándose besos alocados en el transcurso. Hasta que terminaron en una esquina sin poder contener, a pesar de estar en medio de la calle, nada de lo que empezaban a sentir con tanto beso, aunque, por fortuna, no había mucha gente por allí, ya que la zona donde se encontraba Nightmare no era una de las mas caras ni céntricas sino todo lo contrario, era un sector muy tranquilo de los suburbios de la ciudad, siendo Nightmare su secreto mejor guardado.

Trunks juntó toda la cordura que pudo y finalmente se decidió a preguntarle. No estaría mal ir a un lugar más tranquilo y privado. Tampoco pensaba hacer nada contra la voluntad de ella! Solo que ella parecía tener ganas de lo mismo que, secretamente y sin animarse aun a admitirlo, él también tenía...

Luego de detener el apasionado beso sin fin, levantó el rostro de la joven hacia él, sujetándola suavemente del mentón. No podía no preguntar, ni guardarse nada, esa noche debía ser completamente sincero para así no lastimarla, no más.

- Pan... Entiendes por qué estoy aquí?- Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo... No quería herirla! Pero tampoco quería dejarla sola... Trunks realmente quería tenerla en sus brazos. Tampoco deseaba ser rechazado! No por la única mujer que realmente había logrado ver más allá de él mismo, viendo al verdadero, comprendiéndolo, y amándolo a pesar de todo... Se sintió ciego ante tantas emociones incomprensibles.

Ella finalmente devolvió la mirada, y respondió con emoción.- Entiendo...- Lo abrazó, y él apretujó el cuerpecito contra sí, con fuerza, con cariño... Que bello se sentía protegerla, como cuando era pequeña en el viaje espacial, era como entonces, pero a la vez no era...

Juntó un poco mas de valor y siguió preguntando.

- Quieres que... emm...- No supo bien como decirlo, poniéndose algo nervioso.- vayamos a mi casa? Digo, para estar más tranquilos... Aunque si no quieres no hay prob...!- Pan lo besó de nuevo con mas pasión que antes, sin dudas ese era un "si".

Sintió como su cuerpo y su alma se relajaban en ella, ya no había dudas sobre el asunto. Era increíble como podían comunicarse casi sin palabras, solo con miradas, caricias y besos... Si ella tan solo hubiera sabido todo lo que le había costado poder ir allí y enfrentarla! Cuantos pensamientos dando vueltas como engranajes en su cabeza, cuando todo terminó solucionándose con unas breves palabras y unas miradas penetrantes de parte de ambos...

- Gracias, Pan...- Le dijo en voz baja, al oído.- No te dejare sola, no de nuevo...

Y no lo haría. No esa noche.

No sabía qué terminaría pasando, pero sin dudas existía el mutuo consentimiento, lo cual era muy importante para él, haciéndolo sentir mas seguro de sus acciones.

No veía la hora de terminar lo empezado casi una semana atrás... Finalizando así con una tortura que había durado casi una semana, y poder finalmente saber qué se sentía ser amado, por primera vez en su vida.

----------------------------------------

**_Nota Final de la Autora_**

_El mensaje que yo siempre leí entre líneas en Dragon Ball, y especialmente en Gokuh. es: "ser cada vez mas fuerte", no solo para derrotar al bicho feo de turno (?!), sino para poder seguir adelante con la propia vida... Que linda metáfora. Por lo menos a mi ese valor que Gokuh demostró a lo largo de la serie siempre me ayudó, en los momentos mas difíciles... n.n_

_La canción de la parte de Nightmare que "sonaba de fondo" es una canción de mi banda favorita, Placebo, a quienes tuve la oportunidad de ir a ver a un súper concierto que dieron en Argentina hace poco... Cuando tocaron esa canción (Space Monkey) me emocione muchísimo, aunque a decir verdad nunca me había gustado tal canción. Cuando Brian Molko empezó a cantarla simplemente me di cuenta de lo perfecta que es... Se las recomiendo! Escucharla de fondo mientras se lee el capi tiene efectos extra sensoriales (WTF?!)_

_Sigan leyendo que acá viene otro capi pegado XD (?) _


	12. La respuesta

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 12

Una cerveza para él, y un daikiri de frutilla para ella. Era viernes en la noche, así que la situación daba para algo más que un simple cafecito.

El bar al que habían ido era muy grande y bonito, aunque estaba bastante lleno, intimidando a la princesita saiyan a hacer su tan esperada confesión. Para colmo entre el bullicio de la gente y la música dance fuerte la distraían por completo. Por eso prefirió no profundizar demasiado en el asunto (aún... qué nervios le daba solo pensarlo), hablando de cosas triviales con su acompañante.

- Y cómo va la universidad?- Preguntó Goten.

- Mh, mas o menos... Esta semana me ha costado mucho concentrarme!- Se lamentó ella.

- Te entiendo, con todo lo de Pan...- Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, sumiéndose en una profunda seriedad.- Aunque ella esta bien ahora!- Continuó el Son con una sonrisa.

- Si, por suerte si.- Bra suspiró, se moría de ganas por verla...

- Has ido a visitarla?

- No he podido...- Mintió a medias.- Así que el domingo la veré.

- Hablaras con ella?

- Eso quiero, ya he dejado pasar demasiado tiempo para hacerlo! Es hora de aclarar las cosas.

Siguieron tomando tranquilamente, sin hablar de cosas realmente importantes... Que el trabajo, que la familia, que quién sabe qué...

- Sabes?- Siguió Goten.- Me quede muy pensativo la otra vez en el hospital, Trunks se veía muy raro...

- Tu crees?- Se sorprendió ante el tópico propuesto.- Debe haber sido muy feo ver a Pan en tan fea situación!- Exclamó convencida después de darle el ultimo sorbo a su trago.- Cuando tu llegaste ella ya estaba inconsciente, no?

- Si, es que tarde en seguir a Trunks... Su salida fue demasiado repentina, además...

- Seguirlo?- Lo miró curiosa.- Estaban juntos cuando eso sucedió?

- Si! Había ido a verlo a su casa, y eso es lo que no entiendo... Creo que Trunks no esta pasando un buen momento, porque ya se veía triste cuando yo llegue.

Pensó por unos instantes. Después de verlo llorar aquella noche cerca de Nightmare Bra se había quedado sumamente preocupada, ese no era Trunks, su hermano no era tan depresivo! Y, a decir verdad, el que estaba en el hospital tampoco... Se veía demasiado triste y angustiado! Mas que ella misma incluso, tratándose de PAN eso era raro, ya que la profundidad de las relaciones era distinta, ella siendo su mejor amiga y él siendo un viejo amigo de esa época de batallas...

"Y encima cuando lo vi llorar estaba con ella... Que raro!". Empezó a fantasear con la idea de que algo entre ellos hubiera ocurrido, sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente "No debo pensar en ello ahora!". Entonces decidió cambiar de tema.

- Y qué hacías con Trunks esa noche?- Preguntó.

- Pues...- Vio que Goten se ponía serio.- Es largo de explicar! No preferirías que lo habláramos en otro sitio? Aquí hay tanta gente que apenas te escucho!

- Excelente idea!- Justo la idea que ella también tenía.

- Bueno...- Goten le dio su último trago a la cerveza, pagando la cuenta y saliendo del lugar con Bra.

Caminaron un rato por la calle, hasta que Goten le dijo de ir hacia la terraza e un edificio de por ahí, para poder hablar tranquilos por fin. Eso hicieron, subiendo a una terraza bastante alta desde la cual se veía toda la capital.

Bra tembló ante el frío que allí hacia, provocando que Goten se sentara muy próximo a ella y la abrazara, haciéndola estremecerse.

- Perdón, aquí hace frío, no quieres que vayamos a otro lado?- Le preguntó rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. El frío era fuerte, pero ese abrazo era demasiado bonito como para abandonarlo.

- No, esta bien!- Lo convenció.- Ahora dime, por qué estabas con Trunks es noche? Ocurría algo?- Al preguntar eso, también se preguntó internamente si tendría que ver con el conflicto con Lily y ella.

- Bueno, pues...- Goten miró hacia el suelo, notando la princesita ciertos nervios exteriorizándose, lo cual la sorprendió.- Ese fue el mismo día que cruzamos a Lily en el centro comercial, y...- Aclaró su garganta, poniéndose aun mas nervioso.- La verdad es que me sorprendió tu reacción, Bra! No la esperaba!- La miró triste... Fue como si el corazón de la joven se partiera en muchos pedazos... Esa mirada triste era algo que ella no podía tolerar! Después de unos segundos de mirarse, él volvió a hablar.- No se por qué llorabas, pero... No me gustó para nada verte triste...

- Goten...- La joven se sorprendió demasiado ante la escena... Nunca pensó afectarlo así con sus tonterías.

----------------------------------------

La tomó de la mano con firmeza, para que entre en la aeronave que acababa de sacar de una cápsula... Ella entró y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, a la vez que él se acomodaba y arrancaba el motor.

Sentarse fue, para Pan, un alivio en aquel momento... Era tan incomprensible esa situación para la joven que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, las piernas le temblaban! Ir volando hubiera sido mas fácil, pero quizás él notó su temblor, o eso se le ocurrió en el momento.

Solo miraba a sus rodillas una y otra vez... Sintiéndose desnuda en todo momento, le daba vergüenza la situación... Aunque todo eso solo era parte de la emoción...

En un momento la nieta de Gokuh levantó la vista, notando que iban sobrevolando la ciudad con la aeronave... Y cuando giró a mirarlo, Trunks la miraba... La miraba! Aunque solo fue un instante, después volvió a mirar el paisaje tras el vidrio.

No podía mas con los nervios, realmente no podía más...

De pronto habían llegado, y ese tortuoso camino hacia la casa de su amado había llegado a su fin. Bajaron en el estacionamiento de aquel lugar, donde se separaron finalmente de la aeronave rumbo al apartamento de Trunks.

Cada vez que veía ese edificio ella se impresionaba más y mas, era demasiado lujoso, aunque de alguna manera sabía que a él eso mucho no le interesaba... Aun así, lo hermoso del lugar era indudable.

Subieron por el ascensor, ese mismo en el cual Pan se había metido casi por inercia la ultima vez que había estado ahí. Contó los pisos como una niña, queriendo llegar pero a la vez no queriendo... Movía sus delicadas aunque fuertes manos con nervio total, todo se le venia abajo... Y entonces...

- Si no quieres no pasara nada.- Dijo él, comprensivo.

- Si quiero, Trunks...- Contestó la joven.

- Segura?

- Si.- La respuesta definitiva, esa que daba comienzo a lo que seguía.

Trunks luego no dijo nada, solo la besó con mucha dulzura, aunque con sus manos empezó a insinuar el paso siguiente... Acariciaba su cuerpo como si ya lo conociera... Pan había estado con algunos chicos durante los últimos meses, pero en ese momento comprobó que ninguno de ellos tenía la experiencia que Trunks empezaba a demostrar...

Los nervios comenzaron a irse lentamente, a la vez que ella empezaba a desinhibirse. Pero, claro, en algún momento llegarían al apartamento...

Envueltos en fuego, abandonaron el ascensor y fueron directo hacia allí. El abrió la puerta con disimulada calma, disimulo que por supuesto ella notó...

La dulzura era dejada de lado finalmente, aunque seguía flotando en el aire por algún motivo.

----------------------------------------

Se sintió mal ante lo que decía, le preocupaba Bra, no quería verla triste!

En aquel momento ella lo miraba con una cara de incógnita total, y él no supo bien como seguir con la conversación... Respiró profundo y siguió al fin:

- Me sorprendió tanto verte así que no sabia que hacer... Por eso fui a ver a Trunks, necesitaba hablar con alguien...- Miró al suelo de nuevo, sintiéndose mal por lo débil que era.- No me esperaba que lloraras en aquel momento... Te había visto llorar por el asunto con Pan, pero, por qué llorar en aquel momento? Se como eres, y no creo que le hayas hecho caso a las estupideces que Lily dijo... Es otra cosa, Bra! Me sentí tan culpable... No me gusta la idea de haberte provocado esa tristeza!

- Goten...- Bra lo tomó de la mano con dulzura, sonriéndole encantadoramente.- Realmente te importo tanto?

Qué clase de pregunta era esa? El la adoraba! Era su amiga, su confidente, la chica con la cual podía hablar de lo que sea! Se divertían juntos, pasaban buenos ratos, tomando café o helado, caminando por la capital, no importaba donde o cuando! El amaba estar con Bra, lo hacía sentir demasiado bien... Era una bocanada de aire fresco en su vida...

- Si!- Le dijo sin dudar.- Bra, nunca me lleve así de bien con una...- Se tapó la boca para no seguir hablando... Qué estaba diciendo?! "Nunca me lleve así con una chica... Esa es la verdad, ahora que lo pienso...".

- Con una... chica?- Terminó su frase la princesita.

- Bra, no me malinterpretes...- Lo que menos quería es que ella se pensara cualquier cosa! No quería arruinar la amistad que tenían por malentender sus palabras.- Claro que eres mi amiga! Nunca fui de tener amigas, por eso tu eres distinta a las otras chicas! Eres mi amiga y te quiero por ello!

De pronto la carita triste volvió a aparecer frente a él.

- Qué sucede, Bra?

Ella se quedó mirando al suelo, callada...

"Se habrá pensado que... Que me gusta? Oh Dios! Esas palabras casi sonaron a declaración sin querer!".- Braaa! No pienses mal, en serio... No traicionaría nuestra amistad, tú eres mi...

- Deja de decir que soy tu amiga!!!!!!- Le gritó de repente, habiendo perdido el control por completo.

- Bra...?- No llegó a reaccionar ante la furia que la princesita mostraba.

- Goten... Qué no te das cuenta?! No entiendes por qué me puse mal ese día?!- Se puso furiosa mientras le gritaba, aumentando el enfado por segundo.- Es TAN obvio!!!! Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta en tu lugar!!! No entiendes lo que trato de decirte?!...

- Espera, por favor no llores así!- No lo soportaba! Había algo fuera de si mismo que no toleraba aquel llanto.- No comprendo... Realmente no comprendo...- Se sintió mal consigo mismo, como un niño.- Qué es lo que te molesta?! Pensé que realmente nos llevábamos bien!

- Entiende, por favor...- Le pidió ya tranquila, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa.- Adoro ser tu amiga, pero... Pero...- Vio como se sonrojaba, y entonces...- Yo TE AMO.

El tiempo se congeló, su respiración se fue, su boca tembló...

- Có... Cómo?...- No lograba entender aun.

- Me hace feliz ser tu amiga, pero, aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme así... Siempre, desde pequeña que tu para mi no eres uno mas... Y al crecer... Ese sentimiento...- La sonrisa encantadora casi lo distraía pero a la vez lo enfocaba mas en las palabras que ella pronunciaba con tanta delicadeza.- Ese sentimiento creció... Goten...- Lo tomó de la mano fuertemente.- Ya no soporto solo ser tu amiga... Lo que siento es demasiado inmenso como para conformarme con ser solo eso en tu vida...

- Bra...- No tenía la más mínima idea de qué decir, estaba completamente pasmado por la declaración. "O sea que lo que la hirió aquel día fue que yo dijera... que yo dijera que era mi amiga?...".

- Seguramente piensas que soy una niña tonta, no?- Bra se separó de él, dándole la espalda y alejándose varios pasos. Sintió cierto enfado en su voz.- Pues no lo soy! Que tenga 18 años no significa que no pueda sentir eso por ti! Y por favor...- Ella giró y volvieron a mirarse, él solo seguía congelado en el mismo lugar.- No me vengas con eso de que soy una niña y blablabla, NO SOY UNA NIÑA! Puedo sentir cosas por ti también... Eres... Tu eres...- Vio como Bra se desmoronaba, cayendo de rodillas sobre aquella terraza.- Eres el único en el cual he pensado, al cual he deseado... Nunca pude mirar a otro, Goten... Y ahora que nos hicimos amigos, pude corroborar lo maravilloso que eres...- Y se tapó la cara, llorando sin consuelo.

Seguía quieto, congelado en una escena surrealista, donde ella mostraba sus sentimientos por EL y no por otro que por EL. Lloraba en el suelo... Por EL!

- No merezco que llores así...- Dijo casi por inercia.- Ningún hombre vale tu llanto, Bra... Y yo menos que menos.- Se acercó a ella, arrodillándose, y sacándole de la cara sus manos, las cuales censuraban eso que él no merecía en absoluto... Ella lo miró con odio, con amor... Que rara esa mirada, ni Pares lo había mirado así.- Hay tanto de mi que no sabes...- Le explicó, sintiendo las lágrimas luchando por salir.- No se si me merezco esto, linda...

- Si lo mereces!!!!- Le gritó.- Tú te mereces todo lo bueno que pueda pasarte... Eres una persona demasiado especial!... Eres como un niño, hermoso y perfecto...

- No me digas eso...- Una chica, una "niña" que sentía cosas tan hermosas por él, casi no podía creerlo.- No soy perfecto!

- Si lo eres, para mi si lo eres!- Puso sus delicadas manos a los costados de su rostro, mirándolo con una especie de alegría que no terminaba de entender.- Te amo demasiado, Goten... Esa estúpida de Lily, y todas esas que te rompieron el corazón... Ellas qué saben de ti?! Yo jamás te haría algo así! Yo te haría feliz! Sabes que puedo, Goten... Sabes y sientes que lo que digo es cierto! Toca mi corazón! Mira como late!- Le agarró una mano y la puso sobre su pecho.- Late así POR TI!

Y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera completamente.

Hasta ese momento se podría decir que no había reaccionado del todo, pero por un momento pudo ver la luz...

O la oscuridad?

Ver a Bra así, ver a cualquier mujer así, por un hombre era algo que no podía soportar! Era como un sentimiento golpeando en su interior, deseos absolutos de destrucción que casi lo asustaban!

Y en un instante, mientras veía a Bra a los ojos y las hermosas lágrimas salir sin parar...

"Mama?".

Casi juró ver a su madre allí, llorando... Y los recuerdos de tantas mañanas, tardes y noches de verla llorar mirando por la ventana lo invadieron.

Por qué miraba por la ventana? Qué buscaba en el cielo?

Buscaba consuelo?

No.

Buscaba a...

Sin siquiera notarlo, una lágrima cayó de su ojo también.

"No quiero que la historia se repita... No quiero que seas infeliz..." le decía a Bra mentalmente, a la vez que no apartaba la mirada de ella. "Si no puedo hacerte feliz, no vale la pena ilusionarte... No puedo!!!".

- No puedo, Bra...- Dijo.

- No puedes...?

- No puedo corresponderte...

- Goten, no digas...

- NO TE MEREZCO!- Le gritó, temblando ella ante el fuerte tono.

----------------------------------------

Aseguró bien la puerta, y al girar vio a Pan temblando, con una expresión en su rostro difícil de describir... El también temblaba, como un adolescente inexperto que no tenía idea de lo que venía.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, tratando de calmarla y calmarse, para luego reanudar las caricias, las cuales fueron tornándose más y más atrevidas, debido a la seguridad que le daba la intimidad de su departamento.

Siguieron con sus besos interminables, y las respiraciones cada vez estaban mas desquiciadas... El demonio luchaba por tomar el control, pero por algún motivo, y después de mucho tiempo, era el Trunks de siempre quien dominaba la situación...

Se sentía tranquilo, pero a la vez nervioso. Que contradictorio! Ella lo hacia contradecirse, contradiciéndose ella también con esa mezcla de inocencia y rudeza que siempre la había caracterizado.

----------------------------------------

La confesión de su vida, y el hombre de su vida. Todo estaba frente a Bra en aquel instante...

Las lágrimas que él empezó a derramar, instantes antes le habían dado un dejo de esperanza, pero por qué decía que no la merecía? Tanto valía ella según él hasta el punto de no merecer al hombre al que amaba con locura?

"Por intentar conquistarlo no arruines la amistad, solo eso te aconsejo... Ya te iras enterando de ciertas cosas sobre él que te harán comprender que eso es lo mejor. Solo lo digo por tu bien.". Esas palabras de su hermano se atravesaron en su memoria, haciéndola preguntarse infinidad de cosas, confundiéndola.

- Explícame.- Le pidió, tratando de encontrar serenidad.- Explícame por qué no te merezco, porque no lo entiendo!

Goten se limpió las lágrimas, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, de pie, él empezó a hablar:- Yo creo que...- Dijo, desviando su mirada de la de ella.- Ningún hombre merece el llanto de una mujer...

"Qué?" comprendió, pero a la vez no comprendió lo que su amor le decía.

- La persona amada merece todo...- Dijo ella.- Además, mi llanto no es por tristeza! Es porque te...

- No lo digas, por favor.- La cortó, y aun no la miraba.- No quiero lastimar a ninguna mujer, y muchísimo menos a ti. No solo por ser la hermana de mi mejor amigo, ni mi propia y queridísima amiga, ni por ser joven, ni por nada... No quiero lastimarte porque no vale la pena sufrir por mí, Bra...- Y la miró.

- Goten?...

- No vale la pena, princesa...- La acarició suavemente.- Mejor enamórate de un hombre realmente maravilloso, de un hombre que de verdad te merezca... Y no permitas que él te haga sufrir, como dije antes, ningún hombre vale tu llanto.

Inexplicablemente Goten le sonreía, confundiéndola más aun. Sin dudas allí había algo que no encajaba, pero no podía unir las piezas si él no le aclaraba todo... Tal vez su hermano tenía razón...

- No te entiendo!- Le dijo, perdiendo la calma.

- No importa, yo me entiendo... Perdóname, nunca jamás en la vida hubiera querido que llores por mi.- Lentamente abandonó la mejilla de la princesita, en una caricia que terminó instantes después. Se dio media vuelta y se fue volando.

- GOTEN!!!!- Lo llamó, pero ya era tarde.

Se quedó como una estatua, mirando hacia el cielo, deseando que él volviera... Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no sucedería.

Se limpió los ojos, y respiró hondo, sintiendo, a pesar de todo lo negativo, un alivio muy lindo en su interior.

"Si me mereces, Goten... Pero si no te das cuenta de ello, yo no puedo hacer nada...". Sonrió levemente."Tal vez solo necesites pensarlo un poco, o quizás tu respuesta fue definitiva... Pero no importa, por lo menos ya sabes lo que siento... Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz por ti... Por ahora quizás eso sea suficiente...".

Y se fue, entre triste y feliz, hasta su casa. Pensando en qué pasaría después... Con una tristeza profunda y un alivio inexplicable.

----------------------------------------

Daban vueltas uno alrededor del otro, en un momento casi irreal que la joven no comprendía del todo. El la besaba de una manera tan hermosa! La excitación subía por su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz. A pesar de que se veía nervioso, también imponía seguridad en sus acciones hacia ella. Entendió entonces que él la deseaba... Trunks la deseaba! Que locura...

La ropa de ambos empezó a desaparecer lentamente, como en un juego de quien desnudaba primero a quien, mientras ella solo se dejaba guiar hacia la que, probablemente, era la habitación de Trunks.

Recordó a Sid, aquel muchacho punk de su primera vez. Recordó su pasión y sus besos... Recordó la fantasía del primer beso soñado con Trunks que no fue, desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos... Ahora la fantasía se reconstruía, llevándola hacia otro plano en el cual no había lugar a nada, ni a su abuelo, ni a su familia, ni a Bra... Nada.

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver, solo quería sentir... Nada importaba en aquel momento.

De pronto los escalofríos que invadían de a poco el cuerpo de Pan no le dejaban ordenar sus pensamientos, a la vez que el calor de otra piel que la tocaba la hizo estremecerse con violencia...Era llevada hacia otro sitio, en una oleada de caricias atrevidas y besos adorables...

Fue entonces cuando la muchacha cayó sobre algo que parecía una hermosa nube. Si, era como el cielo! Todo allí se percibía de una manera impresionante y honesta.

Pensó que moriría de locura ante las sensaciones conocidas pero no conocidas que le estaban provocando...

----------------------------------------

Echada sobre su cama estaba ella, y el angelical cuerpo de la muchachita lucia esplendido y encantador... La situación había llegado a ese punto sin retorno, ese que le daba miedo pero a la vez deseaba...

Se quedó quieto por unos instantes, cosa que le costó debido al demonio dentro de él, que cada vez estaba más despierto y latente.

La observó en silencio, tratando de calmar su respiración y los nervios que cada vez lo invadían mas, pero no había caso, no podía calmarse, ni mucho menos detenerse!

Fueron miles las cosas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza mientras miraba a la niña que ya no lo era en su cama, tantos momentos compartidos, el viaje espacial, las peleas, los desacuerdos, sus caprichos, su tristeza al irse Gokuh... También recordó el día en que la conoció, al poco tiempo de saber que tendría una hermanita. Tenía 13 años en aquel entonces! Y la vio recién nacida, hecha una bolita en los brazos de Videl... Aquella vez pensó que se veía adorable, pero, y ahora?

Esas escenas tan subidas de tono nunca habían sido adorables para Trunks. Ni siquiera en su primera vez había estado tan nervioso! Pero con Pan allí era distinto... Los ojos cerrados y apretados, los labios entreabiertos sin saber qué esperar...

Tan sensual, tan prohibida! Pan era mas hermosa de lo que él se había imaginado, cada instante juraba que se embellecía mas!

No podía seguir ahí quieto, si lo hacia se volvería loco.

Finalmente decidió seguir con el siguiente paso... Pensó en Gohan, en que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero las lagrimitas cayendo de esos ojos hermosos eran más poderosas.

Ya no podía detenerse, ni quería hacerlo...

Besó los labios por última vez antes de seguir, viajó con sus manos por el cuerpo de la muchacha, y solo olvidó. Olvidó que él era Trunks, y que ella era Pan, solo cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar hasta el infinito, en aquella habitación donde reinaba el silencio y las respiraciones.

La piel era adictiva, el contacto también. Alguna vez se había sentido así? Sin dudas la respuesta era NO.

Nunca se había sentido así... Porque nunca había estado con una mujer tan especial.

----------------------------------------

La unión.

Había jugado muchas veces a ese juego, pero esta vez realmente sentía algo más que diversión. Ese ya no era un juego, era algo más fuerte, algo más enloquecedor y sentimental.

Sentimientos? Nunca los había tenido en una escena así hasta ese momento.

El baile empezó y ella bailó como si estuviera en Nightmare, liberando todos sus sentimientos, los cuales contenía desde que tenía memoria. Casi se visualizó en la pista, bajo las luces violetas y tenues, guiándose por el ritmo de la música dramática.

Pero ya no bailaba sola... Bailaba con la pareja que siempre había soñado, esa que se adaptaba y adivinaba todos sus movimientos, la cual hablaba el mismo lenguaje que su cuerpo a la perfección.

Extrañas presencias del pasado, las de parejas que intentaron asimilar su ritual corporal, se borraban de su memoria como anécdotas sin sentido que no valía la pena recordar.

Empezó a sentirse mas confundida aún, como si su cerebro corriera de un lado para el otro, no dejándola pensar... Por mas que intentaba los pensamientos no tenían sentido!

Sus labios buscaron cantar, junto a los labios de quien danzaba con ella esa noche, y cantaron juntos y al unísono, sin reservas ni vergüenza.

De sus apretados párpados lágrimas rebeldes quisieron salir, cosa que consiguieron, provocándole a la joven una paz incomprensible.

Apretó el otro cuerpo contra ella, no quería que se fuera, quería seguir sintiéndolo, entre lágrimas de niña y suspiros de mujer.

Tan solo el tacto con él la hacia estremecerse, llorar, sonreír y jadear, en un cóctel totalmente abrumador.

Alguna vez en su vida se había sentido así? Se había sentido TAN especial? No era un trámite, ni una obligación, todo allí parecía tener un por qué, una razón contundente y explicita.

No era una mujer, no era una fachada, era ella al 100, Pan, la Pan que vestía como muchacho, que amaba entrenar, que se quejaba, que se encaprichaba... Era la Pan que había muerto después de irse su abuelo, resurgía en lo más profundo de su alma, dándole paz, la cual no había sentido en años.

Aquello era más hermoso que entrenar, que bailar en Nightmare, que charlar con Bra por horas, que intimar con desconocidos, mas bello y sincero que todo lo que alguna vez le había pasado.

Y fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta de todo, cuando por fin pudo comprender lo que realmente sucedía y salir finalmente del bizarro trance en el que se encontraba.

Abrió los ojos y en aquel cielo caluroso lo vio, lo vio TODO...

----------------------------------------

Las pupilas lo miraban por fin, después de estar cerradas con candado por un buen rato, y fue como si el demonio desapareciera de la escena de un instante al otro.

El placer que sintió en aquel segundo, al ver los ojos negros de Pan mirándolo de esa forma TAN hermosa, fue más poderoso que cualquier placer carnal que hubiera experimentado en su vida... Eso era distinto! Eso no era solo sexo, era otra cosa!

Qué era? Qué?!

Y una gota cayó desde su ojo, delicadamente, sobre la mejilla de la joven... Estaba llorando?!

Eso era... Eso que sentía era el famoso y nunca comprendido "amor"?

Cuantas veces había perdido el control, y el demonio lo había dominado completamente... Ahora ese demonio ya no luchaba por salir, solo se encontraba en paz, y en acuerdo total con su otro yo, ese que lloraba en ese momento...

Entonces era ESO lo que buscaba? Buscaba sentirse amado? Por eso se desesperaba tanto, casi hasta perder el control total?

La besó, mientras más lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de ella, quien también lloraba, fusionándose las lágrimas de ambos, así como los cuerpos en aquel momento.

Que asfixiante, doloroso y a la vez perfecto se sentía, estar unido a ella de esa forma, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta, como si durante años hubiera contenido un sufrimiento inmenso...

Tocó cada rincón del otro cuerpo, casi sin creer lo que sucedía... Esa no era otra que Pan, era ELLA, y no otra, quien le hacia sentir todas esas cosas maravillosas...

Se sintió tan agradecido! Tan relajado en medio de esa situación tan excitante!

"Gracias...!" decían sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, a la vez que no podía detener la emoción que su alma y su cuerpo, el ángel y el demonio, experimentaban con total adicción, entregándose por completo a los brazos y el amor que ella expresaba con sus labios, sus manos, su voz, su mirada... Con todo su ser.

----------------------------------------

Un ángel. Era un ángel de verdad!... La miraba conmovido, emocionado... La miraba intensamente... La invadía con aquellos orbes azules inmensos!

Casi pudo ver lágrimas en esos ojos, como si él también estuviera descubriendo todo eso que ella descubría en ese instante.

Estaría sufriendo? O lloraría de felicidad?

Qué era todo aquello? Qué significaba toda esa alegría sobrehumana? Son Pan nunca se sintió así... Sintió que tenía la respuesta... Su ángel la miraba sin parpadear, y le sonreía mientras de su boca hermosos jadeos que, como música, se escapaban.

Sus ojos brillaban... Brillaban de alegría! No podía ocultárselo, ni ella a él... Sabía exactamente lo que él sentía! Lo sabia!

Se sentía como ella, ESPECIAL, ella lo hacia sentir así con sus ojos llorosos y su cuerpo tembloroso, con su emoción desgarradora.

Era casi primitivo... Salvaje, inexplicable.

El sol pareció, entonces, salir ante los ojos negros de aquella muchacha, iluminándola, haciéndola gritar y llorar... "Soy feliz!". La respuesta estaba ahí, la respuesta la tenía EL.

El sol la cegó... La destruyó, la quemó completamente... Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo mientras veía, escuchaba y saboreaba en todo su cuerpo el grito de su ángel, su amado ángel.

Eso era lo que algunos llamaban "felicidad"? O era lo que llamaban "Amor"?

El amor y la felicidad van de la mano? Son lo mismo?

No importaba!

No importaba nada...

Dejar de llorar le era imposible...

Sería felicidad?

Quizás amor?

O, tal vez, simplemente se sentía VIVA por primera vez.

La fantasía se rompió ante sus ojos, mostrándole a la saiyan un mundo aun mas bello que el de aquel cielo...

El, ella, y esa enorme cama... Esas cuatro paredes que guardaban lo más hermoso que pudo pasarle a Pan: Sentirse viva, simplemente viva. Viva por él, y viva por ella misma por sobre todo.

Tocó la espalda de él con sus temblorosas manos, casi sin creer que realmente había sucedido lo que había sucedido... La piel era real, EL era real... la situación lo era.

No era un sueño...

Trunks salió de su escondite que era el hombro de la adolescente, en el cual reposaba luego del acto, sobre ella.

La miró, con una mezcla de confusión y felicidad...

Acaso había algo mas bello? Algo mas inmaculado que los ojos de ese hombre?

NO.

"No lo hay, y dudo que lo vaya a haber...", pensó la joven, sin poder despegarse de las pupilas del amor de su vida.

----------------------------------------

**_Nota Final de la Autora_**

_El amor verdadero es hermoso. Cuando nos sentimos amados de esa forma, nos sentimos más fuertes que todos, y la felicidad es UNICA._

_Sentir en carne propia el amor de otra persona probablemente sea lo más hermoso que puede pasarle a un ser humano, el clímax emocional más poderoso que puede existir... _

_Amo a Trunks y Pan... (La autora casi está llorando, que sensible es XD). _

_Espero alguien se haya emocionado con ese "lemon emocional" (ya que mas que escribir algo explicito y "sexy", lo que quería plasmar era lo que sentían ellos. Sus emociones...). Yo me emocione mucho al escribirlo, y lo releo y me sigo emocionando... _

_Les cuento que si publique los dos capis juntos fue porque no los imaginaba separados, originalmente fueron escritos como un solo capi, pero me extendí tanto explorando emociones (o intentando hacerlo) que tuve que separarlos en dos partes n.nU_

_Creo que una etapa del fic terminó, así lo siento en este momento... Ahora viene la otra etapa, no tengo NADA escrito aun pero estoy tan "cebada" que creo que ahora mismo empiezo... _

_Y sobre Goten y Bra, ejem XD, las cosas no podían darse tan fáciles para la princesita, Goten es mas complejo que los otros tres protagonistas del fic juntos… chan! XD_

_Un beso, y nos leemos pronto (prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar)._

_Gracias, solo eso! Gracias a los que leen esta delirante historia n.n _


	13. I never needed a friend like I do now

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 13

Tu mirada...

- Pan, estás despierta?

Tu mirada es perfecta.

- Disculpa... Te desperté?

Habla, respira, se expresa, siente...

- Oye, es tarde... No tendrás problemas en tu casa?

Es como si pudiera leer lo que sientes a través de ella...

- ... Pan?

Es un libro, uno que me hace llorar con solo leerlo...

- No quiero que te vayas...

Como un cuento que jamás quiero terminar...

- Pan, me escuchas?

La joven salió de su trance, apretando los parpados y sacudiendo su cabeza, tratando de despabilarse.

- Disculpa, Trunks.- Le dijo.- Es que estaba pensando...

- En qué pensabas?- El hombre, quien se encontraba acostado a su lado en la enorme cama, rodeó el cuerpecito de la adolescente con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella se acurrucó en el pecho trabajado, sintiendo los adorables latidos de ese corazón que tanto amaba.

- No lo se... Solo pensaba.- Dijo suavemente. Era lindo hablar casi susurrando, como tratando de no perturbar el silencio que reinaba en aquel cuarto, solo escuchándose los latidos y las respiraciones.

El acarició su rostro lenta y suavemente, peinando sus cabellos a la vez que la veía seriamente.- Estas... arrepentida?

- Trunks, no!- Se exaltó. No solo por esa pregunta sino por la mirada triste que él puso al hacerla.- No es eso... En realidad es todo lo contrario...- Se abrazó a él mas fuerte.

- Segura?

- Si... Trunks, jamás podría arrepentirme de esto... No quiero irme...

- Ni yo quiero que te vayas...- Se besaron dulcemente, aunque el roce de la piel de ambos hizo que la dulzura se vaya rápidamente.

Aun así, Trunks se detuvo, quedando sobre ella, aprisionándola contra el colchón. Suspiró, mirándola algo emocionado.- Es tan extraño...

- Qué?- Pan se preocupó ante la pregunta.

- Estar así contigo...- El hombre le acarició lentamente el rostro.- Nunca pensé que me sentiría así...

Lo miró completamente hipnotizada, sus ojos decían cosas que no entendía del todo. Pero se veía feliz, feliz como ella nunca lo había visto ni imaginado.

De repente él se acurrucó entre sus pechos, a lo cual ella reaccionó abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Perdóname...- Le dijo en un susurro.

- No hay nada que perdonar...- No lo pudo evitar aunque quiso, largándose a llorar como una estúpida. Eso que sentía era TAN fuerte...El amor que ese que estaba sobre ella, abrazándola como un bebe, le provocaba en todo su ser casi la estaba matando. Era linda la sensación, eso no podía negarlo, pero a la vez era insoportable, asfixiante... Qué le estaba faltando?

Trató de evadir las lágrimas, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose, allí, con él usándola de almohada de forma adorable.

"Por qué me pides perdón?...".

---------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos y salió de ese lugar tan cómodo, cuando miró el reloj que marcaba las 5:17 de la mañana.

Miró a la chica que hasta hacía un momento lo abrazaba, quien a pesar de que él se soltara, seguía durmiendo...

Que paz tenía el rostro de Pan. Era para sacarle una foto y mirarla eternamente...

Era para quedarse así con ella eternamente...

Se sentó al lado de ella, sin despertarla, pero sin dejar de mirarla ni un instante. Se vio a si mismo desnudo en aquella situación y no pudo evitar sonrojarse... Era mas vergonzoso de lo que muchos pensarían!

Volvió a mirarla, y seguía allí, eterna y bella, como la fotografía más perfecta que pudiera existir.

Y lo negativo empezó a invadirlo, como una pesadilla que no lo dejaba despertar.

"Solo tiene 19... Y yo tengo 32...". Se dijo a si mismo, sintiendo mas vergüenza aun."Es la hija de Gohan y Videl...". Siguió recordando."Es la sobrinita de Goten...", y la tortura no terminaba."La mejor amiga de mi hermanita!". Y así siguió recordando quien era ella, esa chica que dormía desnuda a su lado.

Pero solo esa era Pan? Solo era la chica que, en su momento, había viajado con él por el espacio? Solo era "la hija de", "la sobrina de", y "la amiga de"?

NO!

Era una mujer que lo amaba con locura... Que se lo había demostrado hacia tan solo unas horas, de la forma mas explicita y pura que pudiera existir...

Todo eso era Pan.

Aunque, evidentemente, una cosa no quitaba a la otra.

"No podría estar con ella, nadie lo permitiría, ni su familia ni la mía... Además... Ni siquiera se lo que siento! No se lo que me pasa... La miro y... Y no se!".

La ética y el sentimiento se peleaban en su cerebro. Quería dejarlos pelear e irse, escaparse con ella hacia algún lugar donde nadie los conociera ni los juzgara...

"No se lo que me pasa..." se seguía diciendo.

La lágrima, imparable, cayó de uno de sus ojos.

Lloraba angustiado... Y lloraba feliz.

Por qué todo era tan complicado y extraño?!

Por qué no lograba ordenar nada de lo que pasaba adentro suyo?

"Por qué Pan se ve tan perfecta?"...

Se levantó y se fue al baño de la habitación, metiéndose bajo su pequeña ducha personal. El sabor de una buena ducha caliente sobre su cuerpo siempre había sido el mas sabio consejero, pero ni eso funcionaba en aquel momento.

Se estaba volviendo loco! Las imágenes de ella en cada etapa lo estaban cegando y casi sintió deseos de destruir algo... Nada parecía coherente! Nada tenía sentido! Cómo iba a estar con ella?! Con la hija del que siempre había sido como su hermano mayor! Quiso gritar, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero...

- Trunks?

El agua chocaba contra su rostro hasta ese momento, el cual agachó. Abrió los ojos confundido y con dificultad, viendo detrás de mampara semitransparente una silueta... Una hermosa silueta.

- Estás bien?- Que voz mas angelical...- Desperté y no estabas...

Los pensamientos seguían desordenados, pero era como si todo se hubiera esfumado al escuchar la preciosa voz.

"Qué te pasa, Trunks?" se preguntaba a si mismo.

Corrió la mampara, asomando su cabeza para ver hacia afuera. Ella estaba parada frente a la ducha, con la camisa que horas antes ella misma le había quitado a él en un arranque de pasión, la cual tapaba su cuerpo.

- Trunks... Estás arrepentido?- Preguntó ella, conteniendo las obvias lágrimas... Esa noche era muy emocional para ambos, sin dudas.

Lo estaba?

Esa carita tan triste parecía inducirlo a una respuesta evidente, y que por si mismo no podía meterse en su cabeza.

"Cómo podría estarlo?... Si no fuera por ti no me sentiría tan... Tan especial...".

Empezó a reírse, y ella lo miró confundida.

- Jamás...- Extendió su mano luego de suspirar largamente, haciendo que la camisa resbalara como seda por el cuerpo femenino, y así la hizo entrar a la ducha con él, cerrando la mampara tras ellos luego.

Ella parecía mantener la confusión, con el cabello y el cuerpo humedeciéndose bajo el agua caliente, en una imagen casi inmaculada.

Todo allí era perfecto! La intimidad de aquel pequeño espacio, la luz tenue que los iluminaba, el agua caliente con el vapor que nublaba su vista levemente...

Ella...

Ella! Tan bonita, tan honesta... No estaba arrepentido! Realmente no lo estaba, no de estar con Pan, muchacha que adoraba con locura desde hacia años y años...

La besó, y de un momento a otro la tomó contra la pared, y los cuerpos se unieron de nuevo en aquella reducida ducha, sin poder evitarlo ni querer hacerlo...

Y ella, mientras, seguía mirándolo igual que siempre, con esos ojitos adorables, fuertes pero débiles, agresivos pero amables.

Estaba empezando a hacerse adicto a ella... Al placer que ella le daba, a ese placer que mas que carnal era espiritual. Solo se dejó llevar por ese instinto salvaje que su sangre saiyan le pedía a gritos, y por esa desesperada necesidad de amor que su sangre humana exigía con todas sus fuerzas... Dos en uno, esos dos lados suyos.

Las contradicciones, y las batallas internas entre lo ético y lo sentimental se detenían, mostrándole la respuesta en palabras, pero algo no le dejaba leer aun... Como si las palabras estuvieran en un idioma que él no conocía.

Sería que aun no estaba preparado para entender?

Solo entendía, mientras los apasionados cuerpos bailaban con pasión absoluta una vez mas, que se sentía bien.

Feliz.

Feliz junto a ella... Y feliz consigo mismo.

Que linda era la paz interna... Aunque aun había algo que no cuadraba, pero preocuparse en aquel momento valía realmente la pena?

"No! No lo vale... No mientras la tenga aquí conmigo... No mientras me sienta así de bien con ella!...".

Ambos gritaron con fuerza ante el placer que sentían, sin dejar de mirarse ni un instante, y todo terminó.

Luego de unos momentos de quietud, donde lo único que parecía vivo era el sonido del agua que aun no dejaba de caer, él volvió a mirarla, y todo seguía teniendo sentido.

Y se siguieron besando, ahora de forma un poco más dulce y tranquila. Salieron de la ducha, y Trunks le extendió una toalla a la vez que agarraba una para él.

Solo quería seguir sintiéndola, y sintiendo ese extra tan peculiar y fuerte mojando su alma cual tormenta.

---------------------------------------

Ya en el cuarto de nuevo, se secó un poco el cabello, y luego de tapar su cuerpo con la toalla, por fin se animó a mirarlo... El, casi como si lo hubiera notado, también giró a mirarla.

Ambos se sonrojaron solo con las toallas tapándolos, y la situación se tornó casi chistosa. Trunks se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

Se siguió riendo como una niña tonta al sentir los fuertes latidos de él, los cuales susurraban cosas hermosas en sus oídos, como una hermosa melodía, melodía que la alegraba infinitamente.

Aunque había sido raro ese arranque que Trunks había tenido momentos antes... Esa escena en la ducha había sido un tanto más apasionada y desinhibida que la primera vez, ocurrida unas pocas horas antes... Igualmente pudo ver en el rostro de él no solo el goce de aquello, el carnal, sino ese otro "quien sabe que" que brotaba de su rostro enigmáticamente, de su mirada siempre misteriosa, pero que ahora tenía algo extra que no entendía.

"Sentirá algo por mi?" se preguntó mientras él se lanzaba con ella hacia la cama de nuevo, abrazándola con muchísima dulzura, jugando con el levemente húmedo cabello.

"Sientes algo por mi?"...

"Trunks... Lo sientes?".

Lo miró a los ojos, sentándose en el colchón y observándolo hacia abajo.

"Lo sientes?". Los ojos eran como un signo de pregunta.

Tal vez ni él tenía esa respuesta.

Se sintió triste y Trunks lo notó, acariciándola en el rostro.

- Perdóname...- Y esa maldita palabra de nuevo!

- Por qué me pides perdón?- Se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

- Porque...- Se sentó frente a ella y la miro frente a frente, sin dejar de pasear su mano por el rostro de la muchacha.- No se, Pan... Aun no se...

Y no sabía.

Quiso llorar, matarlo e irse. Quiso morir, o viajar a otra dimensión. Pero no quería seguir mirándolo.

Aun así se quedó, y enfrentó el poderoso azul.

- Trunks...- El esfuerzo por hablar con tranquilidad casi le hizo sentir que estaba levantando su ki.- Quieres pensarlo? Digo, por unos... días?

De repente volvió a besarla, tan perfectamente como siempre. Que locura haber vivido 19 años sin esos besos tan preciosos!

Después la abrazó bien fuerte.- No tienes la culpa, soy yo el idiota... Ten eso en claro, por favor...- Le dijo, con sus manos a cada costado del rostro de ella.- Fueron muchas cosas juntas y... Y estoy un poco... "mareado"...

"Sientes algo por mi?" se seguía preguntando hasta el cansancio.

- Entiendo...- Le dijo finalmente.- Prénsalo bien, si? Tómate tu tiempo.

Se abrazaron fuertemente.- Si.

- Creo que ya me voy...- No se quería ir! Por Dios, realmente no quería...

- Bueno...- Trunks suspiró con desgano, como si él tampoco quisiera separarse de ella...

Ambos se pararon y empezaron a juntar la ropa de cada uno, en un camino que los dirigió hacia fuera del cuarto, donde el ritual había dado comienzo. Se vistió y se acercó hacia la ventana por la cual pensaba irse volando.

- Sabes?- Le dijo él, acercándose también a la ventana y tocando uno de los enormes vidrios.- Tuve que cambiar este vidrio hace una semana.

- Por qué?- Preguntó sin entender mucho a qué venía aquel comentario.

- Cuando sentí tu ki explotar... Solo salí volando lo más rápido que pude...

Lo miró conmovida. Sabía que no hacía bien en ilusionarse... Pero algo adentro suyo le dijo que eso que esa noche había "empezado?" iría bien...

- Prénsalo bien, y cuando sepas...

- Te buscare, Pan.- Se sonrieron.

Y ella no pudo aguantar mas las ganas, abrazándolo.- Solo te pido que sepas algo, y que lo tengas bien en claro...

---------------------------------------

- Qué?- Le preguntó sin comprender del todo.

- TE AMO, Trunks.- Lo besó rápidamente y se fue volando sin más.

- Lo se, Pan...- Susurró, mirando hacia el cielo de aquella madrugada.

Fue a su habitación, y se quitó la ropa interior y la musculosa que se había puesto para despedirla, arrojando por ahí la demás ropa que había recogido del suelo.

Se acostó sin nada en su cama, queriendo sentir la suavidad de las sábanas a flor de piel. Aun sentía el aroma dulce de la joven, impregnado en su cama como un sello eterno.

Abrazó su almohada, escondiendo su rostro, y deseó que ésta fuera ella, que fuera ese cuerpecito tan precioso.

Y se puso a llorar como loco, con actitud salvaje, a los gritos. Era como un niño pequeño al cual no le compraban el juguete que quería.

En su vida lo había tenido todo! Todo lo que deseaba lo tenía al instante! Pero jamás... JAMAS se había sentido así con alguien, con nadie!

El nudo en su garganta le dolía, casi sacándole la respiración, a la vez que las lágrimas salvajes y los gritos desesperados no se detenían.

Por qué se sentía así?! Sentía demasiada impotencia, sentía que le fallaba, que le faltaba al respeto!

Solo quería seguir abrazándola y besándola, hasta el cansancio que jamás llegaría, hasta morir, hasta vivir eternamente con ella, con ese hermoso aroma y esa mirada transparente y explicativa.

Eternamente...

No había caso, era demasiado lo que no comprendía en aquel momento...

Demasiada información, y poca capacidad emocional para comprender...

Era como volver a la adolescencia!

"Y qué tiene que ver la edad en esto...?" se preguntó mentalmente, a la vez que detenía un poco el ataque de angustia, "Solo 19... Y es como si la de 32 fuera ella... Al final la edad era lo de menos... Al final... Yo...".

De nuevo las palabras hacían aparición en su mente, pero el idioma seguía siendo incomprensible.

- Por qué no entiendo esto...?- Y se lamentó por un rato largo, hasta quedarse dormido, y pasar a lamentarse en medio de hermosos sueños con ella y horrendas pesadillas sin ella...

---------------------------------------

Despertó, mareado y casi hasta estúpido, sin recordar cosa alguna.

Había tomado la noche anterior? No lo recordaba... No recordaba NADA!

Se levantó, dándose cuenta por el dolor corporal y el frío que había dormido tirado en el piso...

Y cuando levantó finalmente la mirada...

- QUE HAGO AQUI?!- Casi sintió miedo al ver aquel escenario...

"Mama va a matarme..." pensó Goten, al verse a si mismo en aquella pequeña casa de estilo chino, esa donde EL había vivido en su infancia, esa donde todos se juntaban para recordarlo, a EL, a ese que merecía todo olvido y rencor...

Y el cuadro enorme de su sonrisa, ese que tanto lo perturbaba...

Roto.

Roto a su lado.

Y al ver su mano derecha, ésta estaba herida, cortada por un vidrio...

Vidrio que estaba roto junto al cuadro.

La foto, hecha pedazos, esparcida por todo el suelo de aquel compacto ambiente...

Se quedó quieto, casi sin comprender qué había sucedido, ya que la resaca nunca era eficiente a la hora de pensar ni mucho menos de recordar.

El silencio casi le dio miedo, y tembló, abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos, tratando de escapar mentalmente, ya que físicamente era imposible para él.

La resaca entonces indicaba que de nuevo había tomado de más. Buscó con la mirada en aquel cuarto, viendo una botella de vodca totalmente vacía, brillando en medio de la oscuridad de su memoria.

- Bra...- Dijo de pronto, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.- No puedes amarme... No a mi...- Habló solo, buscando respuestas en la botella de vodca, en su mano herida...

En la foto destrozada...

No lo soportó mas, escapándose de aquel lugar, el cual comenzaba a provocar claustrofobia en él.

Respiró el aire puro de la... Mañana? Miró su reloj y si, eran las 10:37 de la mañana. Miró luego a su casa, esa donde siempre había vivido, en la paz absoluta de las montañas Paoz.

En el techo, su madre colgaba ropa de ella y de él mismo, mientras tarareaba una melodía tranquila y matinal.

- OH, Goten! Estaba preocupada!- Le dijo contenta de verlo.- Saliste anoche?... Goten?

Tal vez adivinó, o era ese el famoso instinto maternal? Su madre solo lo supo en aquel momento. Se metió para adentro, saliendo de la terraza, y luego apareció en la puerta principal de la casa, yendo hacia él. Goten pensó que su mama lo abrazaría, lo cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas en medio de ese estado mental lamentable en el que estaba... Pero no.

No lo abrazó, sino que le dio puñetazos furiosos en su pecho.- LO HICISTE DE NUEVO?! GOTEN!!!!!- Solo se quedó callado mirando la furia de su mama, sintiendo el retortijón en su pecho... Existía imagen mas dolorosa que verla así?

"No...".

- Goten!!! NO DESCARGUES TU FURIA CON EL!!! VA A VOLVER!!! No lo lastimes mas, hijo... por favor... Es tu padre...

No era la primera vez que rompía el bendito cuadro luego de una borrachera... Pero aun así, la escena rebobinándose y volviendo a suceder todo el tiempo ya empezaba a cansarlo.

Abrazó a su madre lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras ella lloraba como una loca desquiciada.

- Por qué?!...- Balbuceaba mientras el llanto no se interrumpía.- Por qué te emborrachas así?! Por qué lastimas a mi Gokuh?! POR QUE?!

Y se quedaron así, con preguntas que, de nuevo, se repetían como en una película.

Nunca le había contado a nadie eso que acababa de suceder y que ya había sucedido varias veces en los últimos años. Trunks lo sabía, pero no porque él se lo contara sino porque lo había descubierto haciéndolo...

Recordó, mientras abrazaba a su madre esperando que se calme, esa escena en particular, la cual se había sucedido, mas o menos, un año atrás.

Luego de una borrachera Goten había salido volando, alejándose de su mejor amigo, directo a aquella maldita casita. Lo que él no sabía es que Trunks lo seguía...

Finalmente su mejor amigo lo sorprendió rompiendo la foto... O eso recordaba dificultosamente.

Trunks no había comprendido, y tal vez nunca lo haría... El mismo lo entendía acaso? Tal vez no, tal vez si... Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que, según su forma de verlo, Son Gokuh era culpable de todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle, a él y a su familia.

Culpable de que su madre llorara cada noche...

Eso era algo que NO soportaba, no podía tolerarlo ni comprenderlo...

"Por qué, mama?" se preguntó mientras ella seguía llorando en sus brazos. "Por qué arreglas siempre ese cuadro después de que yo lo rompa? No entiendes que por SU culpa no eres feliz?! Mama, si él estuviera aquí contigo, conmigo, con Pan, y con todos... si él hubiera vuelto... Tu... tu no llorarías así, mama!!!".

- No puedo perdonarlo...- Dijo en un susurro.

- Goten...- Su madre lo miró.- Algún día lo entenderás... Entenderás todo lo que no entiendes ahora, y entenderás todo lo que es tu padre en nuestras vidas...- Su mama se calmó, casi hasta le sonrió! Y se fue a la casa de nuevo, pero antes...

- Arreglare el cuadro... Descansa un rato, cuando este la comida te despierto, hijo.- Lo abrazó, y le dio un beso... Justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento...

"Eres demasiado buena".

La vio irse y se sintió aun mas confundido.

Quizás, o seguramente, su mama se había dado cuenta de su odio hacia EL...

"No me pidas que no me sienta así... Que no sienta rencor hacia EL por habernos abandonado...".

- Si estuvieras aquí todo sería distinto, papa... Ella sería feliz...

Y se fue a dormir a su casa, a su cuarto, tratando de alejar aquel cabello alborotado y sonrisa inocente y amistosa de su cabeza.

---------------------------------------

Ese día se había levantado temprano para ir a entrenar, e intentar despejarse un poco... Estaba MUY feliz por Trunks, pero esa incertidumbre que sus dudas le daban no la dejaban del todo tranquila... Solo quería estar con él! Quería que él la ame, así como ella lo hacía...

Y sin darse cuenta, la tarde se fue volando!

Eran como las 6 pm, y decidió volver a su casa.

Tomó rumbo desde las montañas hacia Satan City, y entró a su casa por la puerta principal, algo que hacia muchísimo no hacia.

- Ya llegue!- Anunció con alegría... Se había ido tan temprano que no había llegado a ver a sus padres siquiera.

- Hija!- Videl apareció frente a ella, en la enorme sala principal.- Estuviste entrenando? Y qué tal? Estás bien?- Era de esperarse que su madre estuviera un tanto mas sobre protectora que antes luego del accidente, pero ni le molestaba! Se sentía más querida de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en los últimos tiempos.

- Si, mama...- Le dio un beso que dejó sorprendida a la hija de Mr Satán.- Iré a darme un baño, apesto!- Rió brevemente.- Papa está en casa?...

- No, hoy tenía pacientes en el hospital, volverá en la noche...- Le dijo su madre, quien reflejaba tanta alegría como ella de un momento al otro.

"Hacía cuánto no veía a mama así de sonriente?", se preguntó, para luego seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Bueno, después me gustaría hablarles sobre algo.- Dijo.- Pero ahora debo irme a otra parte... Tengo que solucionar unos "asuntos".

- Está bien!- Su madre se puso un tanto nerviosa.- Pasó algo malo?

- No... Solo quería decirles... que los quiero...- Y se le escapó. Quería decírselos a ambos a la vez, para decir encubiertamente "perdón" por tantos meses de amargura en su persona... Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior le había abierto completamente los ojos...

Ellos no tenían la culpa por su confusión ni su depresión.

Videl derramó una lagrimita.- Lo sabemos...- Le dijo, y la abrazó.- Ahora ve a bañarte, si? Te haré un café antes de que te vayas.

- Bueno...- Se sonrieron y ella se fue. Se sentía como una niña pequeña...

Fue arriba y se duchó rápidamente, para luego vestirse como de costumbre. Cadenas, pantalones holgados, pañuelo en la cabeza, blusita que dejaba ver su ombligo, guantes sin dedos... Todo en color negro, su color favorito.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió tontamente. "Hay cosas que nunca cambian...". Bajó a tomar el café prometido, y después de una adorable charla con Videl sobre cosas cotidianas, se fue a atender aquel "asunto" que le había mencionado a su madre.

Voló relajada sobre la ciudad, pasando por enormes paisajes naturales que separaban a Satan City de la Capital del Oeste.

Y después de sobrevolarla un rato, finalmente llegó.

Aterrizó frente a la enorme casa, y miles de cosas se pasaron por su mente! Tantas tardes alegres y despreocupadas allí...

Quería arreglar todos sus errores de los últimos meses, había tratado mal a tanta gente sin desearlo y encaprichada conque el mundo la odiaba... Y el máximo error a solucionar estaba a tan solo un timbre.

- Bra...- Suspiró al tocar timbre en Capsule Corp.

Bulma le abrió momentos después.- PAN!- La abrazó.- Cómo has estado?!

- Bien...- Dijo, con algo de timidez.

- Pasa, pasa! Buscas a Bra? Hace mucho que no nos visitabas y ya se me hacia raro, jeje!- Bulma, siempre tan alegre! Si tan solo supiera lo que había pasado entre ella y su propio hijo la noche anterior...

- Está en su habitación?- Preguntó.-Me gustaría sorprenderla...

- Sisi, está allí! Pasa, eres como de la familia, linda.

- Ok!- Y entró.

Recorrió los grandes pasillos, era como andar en bicicleta, uno nunca olvida ciertas cosas, y no podía olvidar ese recorrido hacia la habitación de su siempre mejor amiga, por más que esa casa fuera INMENSA. Estuvo frente a la puerta de la gran habitación por un par de minutos... Hasta que finalmente se decidió a golpear.

---------------------------------------

- Odio todo esto!- Gritó la princesita, desesperada, mientras trataba de entender un ejercicio de Contabilidad... No importaba cuanto esfuerzo le lleve, tenía que aprobar todas las materias SI O SI!

Lo bueno de estudiar era que se distraía... Se había quedado mal por lo de Goten, pero aun así una relajación se extendía por todo su corazón: Se había sacado un ENORME peso de encima al confesarse.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, pero no dejó lo que estaba haciendo, ni se levantó de su asiento.

- Pasa, mama...- Dijo sin ganas, ya que últimamente siempre que tocaban a la puerta era ella, suspiró al recordar cuando Pan solía sorprenderla...

- Hola.

La voz la perturbó completamente. "No puede ser..." se dijo a si misma, sin poder salir de la parálisis.

Giró lentamente sobre la silla, y la vio.

- Pan...?- No pudo salir de su sorpresa. Ella... Ella le estaba sonriendo!

- Si...- La Son habló con cierta timidez, esa que la había caracterizado por años.

Finalmente se puso de pie, yendo hacia ella.- Qué... Qué haces aquí?

Cerró la puerta y Pan avanzó por la habitación, yendo hacia su escritorio.

- Estudiando?- Dijo, al mirar las pilas de ejercicios de Contabilidad.

- Sip... No me ha estado yendo muy bien...- Se rascó su cabeza, gesto que tal vez Goten le había pegado.

- Oh, que mal...- Pan puso cara de preocupación.

- Qué...?- Tartamudeaba nerviosa, necesitaba entender! Era casi como un fantasma para ella ver a Pan allí.

La de cabello negro se acercó a ella, parándose frente a frente, la una de la otra.

- Te extrañé...- Le dijo suave, casi imperceptible.

La miró fijamente, a esos ojos negros que combinaban preciosamente con la ropa que traía, y muchísimas cosas parecieron confundirla de un momento al otro.

"Me... Extrañaste?".

- Yo a ti...- Le dijo.

- Fui muy mala, Bra.- La princesita se emocionaba segundo a segundo y su amiga también.

- Algo de razón tenias...! Pero me costó mucho darme cuenta de ello.- Admitió con cierta tristeza, aunque no quería demostrar mas debilidad!

- No, Bra... Tu siempre me quisiste, sin importarte nada o nadie...- La mayor de ambas sentó sobre su cama, mirando a Bra desde allí, mientras ella seguía parada como estatua ante el factor sorpresa que no se iba aun.- Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas, y en la escuela todos se burlaban de mi por mi forma de ser y de vestirme? Tú eras mi amiga igual... No se como pude decirte semejantes cosas...- Su amiga lloró dulcemente, provocando que la peliazul se siente a su lado, y le tome la mano emocionadísima.- No eres superficial...

"Realmente no lo soy...?".

- Tal vez si lo soy, aunque sea un poco, jeje...- Ambas rieron brevemente.- Pero en estos meses, Pan... Realmente aprendí TANTO... Me hiciste demasiada falta...- Y se abrazaron! Abrazo con el cual Bra soñó por mucho tiempo, y, al juzgar por la emoción que la Son tenía, pareciera que ella lo hubiera deseado de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad.

- He estado confundida demasiado tiempo...- Susurró Pan en su oído, sin soltarse.- Supongo que para darte cuenta de ciertas cosas debes darte la cabeza contra la pared...

Y como se aplicaba a Bra aquello! Tanta soledad en los últimos meses había hecho estragos en ella, aunque, según su forma de verlo, la mayoría eran positivos.

- Si, es cierto...- No pudo hacer más que asentir.

- Esa noche en Nightmare, cuando fuimos juntas, pasaron cosas que en otro momento te explicare bien, y por ellas me sentí mal conmigo misma, sentí que vivía en una mentira... Y necesite alejarme de todo el mundo... Se que no se entiende muy bien, pero hay tiempo, ya te iré contando...

- Esta bien! Cuéntame cuando quieras.- Era dulce como pocas veces con Pan... Quizás en otro momento le hubiera EXIGIDO que le cuente, pero... Para qué?! Era tan cierto, tan verdadero! "Hay tiempo... mucho tiempo".- A mi me hiciste mucha falta, casi no hablo con nadie últimamente, jaja! Salgo poco, y bueno, sabes que, por más que no parezca del todo, nunca fui buena socializando...

- Bra, perdón...- Pan la miró triste, como sintiéndose culpable.

- No, no fue tu culpa... Me hizo bien... Reflexione mucho, y no se, me siento mas madura, sabes? Aunque, bueno... La otra vez cuando tuviste ese accidente...

- Papa me dijo que fuiste a verme...- Se sonrieron.

- Si, pero... Ahh! Es tan largo de contar... Me hice amiga de Goten hace algún tiempo...- Necesitaba tanto desahogarse! Era feliz por Pan, pero lo de Goten inevitablemente la tenía mal.

- Eso explica por qué estaban juntos esa noche, cerca de Nightmare...- Recordó su amiga.

- Si...- Miró hacia el suelo.- Ese día del accidente, él y yo tuvimos un conflicto...- "Bueno, en realidad yo me enoje, pero después le cuento bien".- Y esa noche no podía dejar de pensar en él... Cuando mama me dijo que papa se había ido volando repentinamente, ambas pensamos que un nuevo enemigo había aparecido! Pensé en si él estaría bien, en si Trunks y mi padre lo estarían... Y no... No pensé en ti...

Pan la miró en silencio unos momentos.- No merecía que pensaras en mi, Bra.

- No digas eso, si lo merecías!

- No... Y tampoco merecía que fueras corriendo a verme como papa me contó que hiciste...

- Pan...

- Ese día tenías solo a Goten en tu cabeza... Yo en tu lugar tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo! Tal vez solo hubiera pensado en Trunks...- Vio como su amiga se sonrojaba, que tierna! Ambas en la misma situación, ambas identificándose con la otra por amar a un hombre mayor. Como en los viejos tiempos!

Se tomaron de la mano.

- Aun así, me siento mal por el egoísmo...

- Acaso yo no fui egoísta todo este tiempo?- Estaba mas comprensiva de lo que la recordaba.- Lo fui, Bra... Está bien si lo piensas...

- Jeje...- No podía decirlo, pero bueno, tal vez ambas fueron egoístas y no era toda su culpa sino de ambas, fin.

- Y qué pasó con Goten?

- Le dije lo que sentía... Anoche.

- QUE?!- Pan se impresionó muchísimo.- Y qué...?

- Dijo, textual, "No te merezco", y se fue...

- Mi tío esta loco...- La Son la abrazó fuerte.- Imagino como debes estar...

- Si, no estoy muy bien, aunque fue lindo desahogarse! Tal vez, si lo piensa...

- Veras que se dará cuenta!...- Se puso seria.- Trunks y mi tío, a lo mejor, no son tan inalcanzables como siempre pensamos... No crees?

Palabras profundas. No supo qué quiso decir completamente, pero...

Entonces recordó esa vez que vio a su hermano llorando en los brazos de su amiga. También recordó la desesperación absoluta de Trunks cuando ella estaba hospitalizada, recordó el enorme sufrimiento que sus ojos expresaban...

"Será que... Que tú y mi hermano...?". Miró fijamente a su amiga y ella rió.

- Hay tiempo... jaja!- Dijo ante aquella frase.

- Toma.- Pan tomó su mochila y sacó un perchero... Eran aquellas prendas negras que la princesita le había prestado para ir a Nightmare aquella vez! Había olvidado por completo que no estaban en su poder...- Perdón por tardar tanto en devolvértelas.

- No importa...

- Vamos a Nightmare? Qué dices? Terminemos con esa salida bizarra de hace casi 7 meses, si? Ponte esto! Estarás linda.

- Pan...- qué raro que su amiga tuviera tal iniciativa a salir... Había cambiado mas de lo que ella pensaba!- Bueno!

Fue al baño a cambiarse... Que alegría le daba todo lo que estaba sucediendo! El malestar por lo de Goten no se iba, pero muchas de sus fuerzas había vuelto gracias a su eterna amiga.

Antes de entrar al baño, la miró por última vez.- Te quiero, Pan!

- Yo también! Cámbiate o llegaremos tarde!- Y eso hizo, con una enorme sonrisa que difícilmente sería borrada de su rostro de allí en mas.

---------------------------------------

Cuando su (de nuevo) amiga fue a cambiarse, Pan reflexionó unos instantes. Se sentía feliz... A pesar de todo, había extrañado a Bra.

Y quería contarle lo de Trunks, pero tal vez no era el momento debido al rechazo que ella había recibido de parte de su tío. "Tío estúpido... Bra seguramente te haría muy feliz... Y podrías dejar de echarle la culpa a mi abuelo por tu infelicidad...".

Su abuelo... El seguramente estaría contento de verla bien, y eso era lo más importante.

Llevarse mejor con sus padres, volver a ser amiga de Bra, esperar con esperanza la respuesta de Trunks... Todo eso le daba expectativas positivas, y una felicidad indescriptible.

De nada servía quedarse triste y enfadada en un rincón. Debía luchar por lo que quería. Si! Eso había aprendido (aunque un poco tarde) la noche anterior.

"Nada es imposible... Y si algo me molesta, en vez de echarle la culpa a los demás, tal vez seria mejor que lo arregle o intente hacerlo...".

Hacerse mas fuerte día a día, como su abuelo Gokuh siempre le había enseñado!

Bra salió cambiada del baño, viéndose bellísima, como siempre. Sintió algo de envidia por tan bella figura, rostro, cabello, ojos... Pero ese estilo iba perfecto con la princesita saiyan. Pan se sentía bien siendo ella misma, con sus ropas holgadas y oscuras... Cada una brillaba a su manera.

- Te ves bien, Bra.- Le dijo.

- Tu también!- Se abrazaron y Bra se disponía a maquillarse, cuando...

- Niñas, puedo pasar?- Bulma tocó la puerta.

- Qué?- Bra abrió la puerta.

- Oh! Van a salir? Iba a decirte, Pan, si querías quedarte a cenar.

- Claro!

Las tres se sonrieron, y marcharon hacia el comedor, no sin antes que la princesa se cubriera un poco, lo único que faltaba era que tuviera problemas con Vegeta!

Cenaron despreocupadamente, para marcharse un rato después, no sin antes que Bra pudiera terminar de arreglarse así como ella acostumbraba siempre a la hora de salir.

Salieron volando por la ventana, ambas, alegres, como si nunca se hubieran distanciado.

Todo parecía igual que siempre! Pero no, no lo era...

Ambas habían madurado, y habían aprendido cientos de cosas...

Y en Nightmare bailaron juntas toda la noche, ignorando a todos los chicos que intentaban cortejarlas. Esa era la noche de ellas dos, y, además, tal vez no era momento de pensar en otros hombres, no teniendo ambas tan presentes a dos hombres más grandes...

Unidas como nunca, no pudieron dejar de bailar, reírse, y divertirse.

Juntas, solo ellas dos, como siempre había sido y como siempre sería a partir de ese momento.

---------------------------------------

**_Comentario Final de la Autora_**

_SE AMIGARON!!!!_

_Hace meses que venía soñando conque Pan y Bra se amiguen... Yo creo que ambas son muy distintas, y en ello radica la relación: Se complementan! La tranquila y la loca, la peleadora y la damita..._

_Podrán diferenciarse en mucho, pero esas cositas que las unen y el sentimiento es lo que las mantiene juntas, y lo que fortalece día a día su relación..._

_Ay, las amo! n.n!_

_"I never needed a friend like I do now"... Una frase de "Gomen Nasai" de Tatu, una hermosa canción que me recordó a ellas dos, la cual suena ahora mismo! _

_Espero les haya gustado el capi... Por lo que veo no son pocos los que leen, lo cual me hace muy feliz! Gracias!!!_

_Si quieren déjenme reviews, sin miedo!!! Eso me da mucha alegría!!! A veces admito que me deprime un poco recibir poca cantidad, pero aun así no dejo que eso me desanime, eso sin olvidar que los que me llegan son extremadamente alentadores y valen por mil n.n_

_Y un beso gigante a MoS, y GRACIAS por tu apoyo constante e incondicional... Gracias!!!! No se si merezco que me digas cosas tan lindas, pero tus reviews siempre me hacen sonreír! n.n_

_Gracias a todos y nos vemos después!_


	14. Oscuridad emocional

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 14

- Otra vez rompiste el cuadro?- Preguntó Trunks a Goten aquel sábado en la noche, luego de que éste le contara el episodio de alcoholismo y locura que había tenido la noche anterior. Se sorprendió, si, pero lo cierto era que aquello ya no lo sorprendía tanto, sino que lo preocupaba...

Tomaban una cerveza en Whisper, un exclusivísimo bar de Satan City, uno de los lugares favoritos del dúo saiyan a la hora de cortejar jóvenes hermosas... Aunque Trunks, ese día, ni siquiera pensaba en ello...

A decir verdad, había aceptado salir con Goten para despejarse, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Pan... Era tal la alegría que le daba pensar en ella que sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Tantos sentimientos contradictorios, esos que daban vueltas en su cabeza! Y aun no comprendía... Tal vez salir y distraerse lo ayudaría a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Para colmo al otro día la vería! Lo había olvidado por completo! El domingo en la tarde, supuestamente, Gohan había organizado una reunión familiar en honor a Pan.

Cómo reaccionaría? No tenía ni idea! Podría contenerse de besarla...?

- Si...- Contestó su amigo, bastante deprimido, al juzgar por su rostro.- Y mama se enfureció...

- Goten...- Meditó unos instantes en cuales palabras serían las indicadas, ya que, por el bien de él, debía regañarlo.- Disculpa si te molesta lo que diré, pero si sigues echándole la culpa de todo lo que te pasa, te volverás loco... Y si sigues tomando.- Le arrebató el vaso de cerveza que tenia en su mano.- Terminaras enfermándote!

- Dame!- Le sacó el vaso y volvió a tomar de él.- Tienes razón, maldita sea! La tienes!!! Pero... Entiende, Trunks... No puedo perdonarlo... El tiene la culpa de que mama llore...

La cara de su amigo parecía la de un muerto en vida. Y lo era, en cierto punto. Le dolía tremendamente no poder ayudarlo, pero a la vez entendía que el único que realmente podía ayudarse era él mismo.

Recordó a Pan y su devoción por su abuelo... Era increíble lo diferente que podían sentir dos personas acerca del mismo hombre.

- Debes dejar de echarle la culpa, y seguir con tu vida! Si sigues trabado con eso no puedes seguir adelante... Supéralo de una vez, Goten! Te lo digo porque me preocupa...

- No puedo...- Y le dio otro sorbo furioso a la cerveza.- Es fácil decirlo... Además, hoy te ves mas optimista que nunca, qué te sucede? Ya no eres el amargado de siempre...

- Ey! Amargado, yo?!- Trunks lo miró con disgusto.

- Sii... Tu siempre estas amargado, y lo sabes! Hoy invertimos papeles...

- Je, parece que si...- Sonrió tontamente, realmente estaba feliz ese día, por mas que estuviera muy preocupado por Goten, estaba tan feliz por lo ocurrido la noche anterior...

"Pan...".- Y siguió sonriendo como niño.

- Te sonrojaste...- Goten lo miró con fastidio.- Ok, que bueno eres, eh! Yo te cuento lo que me pasa y tu a mi no...

Sacudió su cabeza.- Goten, Goten! No... No pienses cualquier cosa!!!- "Debería disimilar un poco... Pero no puedo, maldita sea!".

- Es por... alguna chica?- Su amigo había cambiado la cara de muerto, encontrando el desahogo en fastidiarlo.

- Chica?!- "Oh, Dios, se va a dar cuenta!". Se puso nervioso a más no poder, y el rojo de sus mejillas no se iba.

- Conociste a alguna...? La pelirroja de anoche, acaso?! Pasaste la noche con ella???

- Y tu pasaste la noche con la rubia?...- No iba a dejar que lo fastidie.

- Era la hermana de mi JEFE! Claro que no hice nada! Además, sabes que no me gusta eso de tener algo de una noche! No soy como tu!!!

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, y Trunks ordenó otra cerveza para él.

- Y a qué vino lo del cuadro?...- Se pusieron serios.

- A que no me merezco ser feliz, y todo es su culpa...- El rostro de Goten se oscureció completamente, y sus ojos se llenaron de resentimiento de nuevo.

- No te entiendo...- Le dijo, mientras servía cerveza en su vaso.- Hay algo que no me cierra.

- A mi tampoco me cierra... Y ya no se que hacer, Trunks...- Tapó su rostro con su mano, en obvia señal de consternación.- Necesito una cachetada para entender...

- Goten...- Le dio muchísima pena ver a su mejor amigo así... Y no era como él decía! Goten SI merecía ser feliz, mas que nadie que Trunks conociera.

- Pero por favor, ya no quiero hablar de eso... Ni siquiera se por qué te lo conté!

- Esta bien, si tu no quieres... Pero escúchame antes de cambiar de tema, por favor!

- Qué?- Preguntó su amigo con fastidio.

Lo miró fijamente, tratando de que note la ultra seriedad de sus palabras.- No te niegues ser feliz... Tu si mereces serlo, y no tengo idea de qué habrá pasado anoche, pero realmente te mereces avanzar! Así que deja de cerrarte a la idea de que él, o quien sea, tiene la culpa... Si no logras ser feliz la culpa es solo TUYA.

Fue duro, y lo sabía... Pero algo le había enseñado Pan la noche anterior, y era que resignarse no servía de absolutamente NADA.

"Si ella puede salir adelante, entonces tu también deberías poder...".

---------------------------------------

"Mía? MI culpa?! Es mi culpa acaso que mi familia se caiga a pedazos?! La culpa es de mi padre, por no hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, por abandonarnos... Lo odio tanto... TANTO!!! Si él estuviera aquí, si estuviera con mama, con Pan, con Gohan...". Miró con odio a su amigo, no tenía por qué decirle eso!

- Si te lo digo es porque me importas, sino directamente no te estaría escuchando.- Agregó, tal vez notando su enfado.

- No es mi culpa...

- Si lo es... O espera, tal vez me malinterpretaste...- Ambos se calmaron un poco.- Es tu culpa que TU no puedas ser feliz, porque si te cierras a la idea de que "no lo mereces", entonces no lucharás, y así jamás podrás vivir bien ni superarlo... No me entra en la cabeza, Goten! Qué tiene que ver tu papa en que no puedas serlo?!

- En que no puedo ser feliz estando mi madre en ese estado... Ya no soporto verla triste y dejada... AHORA ENTIENDES?!- Golpeó la mesa, y medio bar se dio vuelta a mirarlos.- Me voy...- Ya no soportaba nada, ni a nadie... Por eso, solo se levantó, tomó su abrigo de atrás de su silla, y se marchó a toda marcha... alejándose de todos sus fantasmas, que aun así lo seguían...

No importaba a donde huyera, los fantasmas seguían tras él, como siendo parte de su propia sombra.

---------------------------------------

Lo corrió por varias manzanas, luego de pagar la cuenta y salir abruptamente del bar. Se alejaron un poco de la zona céntrica, y así Goten tomó vuelo, y él también.

Aumentó su ki y lo siguió de más cerca, aunque la distancia era difícil de evitar.

Varios minutos largos volando, y de pronto estaban ahí, en las montañas Paoz.

- Goten, NO LO HAGAS!!!

Logró alcanzarlo justo, muy cerca de la casita de Gokuh. Y lo agarró lo más fuerte que pudo, al borde de lastimarlo.

- No sigas echándole la culpa, maldita sea!!!!

- TU NO ENTIENDES!!!!- Llegaron al suelo, a varios metros de la casita, donde cayeron arrodillados en medio del forcejeo.- EL TIENE LA CULPA!!! TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO!!! DE TODO!!! LO ODIO!!! TE ODIO! PADRE, ME ESCUCHAS?! TE ODIO, MALDITO!!! TE ODIO!!!

- Goten, por Dios, cálmate...- Lo abrazó, a pesar de que era difícil tratarlo en ese estado.- Tranquilo...

- Lo odio...- Decía su amigo en voz baja, luego de ceder y dejarse abrazar.

- Ya lo se...- Le dijo. Se sintió extremadamente culpable, ya que, de alguna forma, había provocado ese estado de locura en el Son.- Perdóname, Goten... Perdón por decir todo eso... Es cierto que no lo entiendo...

- Ni yo... Yo tampoco entiendo...- Lo abrazó mas fuerte.- Solo se que... Que ya no quiero seguir... Ya no quiero vivir así... Es injusto...

- No digas estupideces!- Se desesperó ante aquellas palabras.- No tiene sentido, Goten... Sigue adelante... Solo sigue, solo cierra la herida...

- No puedo...- Y quebró en llanto.- No puedo... No quiero cometer el mismo error que él cometió... No quiero ser como él!!! No quiero que ELLA llore por mí...

- Ella?- Trunks se sintió un tanto confundido.- Tu mama?

- No quiero que termine como mama...- Goten ni siquiera lo miraba, mas que hablando con él parecía que hablaba consigo mismo.

"De quién habla?"... Trunks no lograba comprender, pero quizás ese no era el momento de entender sino de acompañar.- Tranquilo...

- No merece sufrir... Y mucho menos por mi... Ojalá pudiera arrancarle el corazón... Y así, la historia no volvería a repetirse...

No entendía NADA de lo que su amigo le decía.

Después de susurrar cosas extrañas largo rato en sus brazos, Goten se separó de él, refugiándose sobre si mismo a una pequeña distancia del mayor de ambos.

Se quedaron uno frente al otro. Trunks miraba a su amigo con mucha preocupación, mientras él abrazaba sus rodillas con sus brazos, en aquel bosque oscuro.

Eran como unos niños... Y que triste era aquella escena... Goten tenía demasiados enredos en su cabeza, y lo extraño era que no lo aparentaba normalmente...

"Nadie me creería si contara como está ahora...".

Pasaron minutos, aunque, al juzgar por el silencio y la quietud, parecieron horas y horas de oscuridad y tristeza.

"Ella... De quién hablaba? No hablaba de su madre... pero... Entonces, de quién?".

Siguió mirándolo.

"Quién?".

El adorable rostro de su hermana se clavó en su cerebro.

"Y si hablaba de Bra?". Rememoró las palabras de su amigo:

_"No quiero que termine como mama" _

"Bra ama a Goten... Solo espero que no haya sido tan tonta en decírselo!".

Iba a ponerse a analizar las palabras de su amigo, cuando éste levantó su rostro, bastante mas relajado.

- Gracias, Trunks... Tu siempre estás cuando te necesito...- Y le sonrió.

- No hay nada que agradecer...- También le sonrió.

- Me iré a casa...- Se puso de pie.- Nos vemos mañana en la casa de Gohan, si?

No estaba seguro de dejarlo ir, pero algo le decía que, por lo menos por esa noche, ya no haría ninguna locura.

- Ok, nos vemos mañana...- Estrecharon sus manos como todos unos caballeros, y Goten se dirigió a su casa.

Trunks se quedó en medio de los árboles, y miró al cielo.

"Gokuh... Quién tiene la razón? Goten en odiarte? O Pan en adorarte?". Al fin y al cabo, ambos sufrían, aunque desde extremos opuestos, el abandono de aquel guerrero tan admirable.

Agradeció que su padre jamás los hubiera abandonado... Tal vez su reacción hubiera sido parecida a la de Goten! Y no es que Vegeta fuera un padre ejemplar (por lo menos con él, con Bra era otro tema), pero, a su manera, siempre los había querido y siempre se había preocupado por el bienestar de su familia...

Se sintió afortunado y miserable a la vez.

"Uno se la pasa quejándose, y al final, es por cosas como estas por las que uno realmente debería sufrir...".

"Cada ser humano es un maldito universo... Es demasiado difícil entenderse a uno mismo... Cómo podemos entonces entender al otro?".

"Cómo puedo ayudar a Goten?".

La tristeza lo invadió inevitablemente.

"Solo... Solo puedo darle mi apoyo... A él... Y a Pan".

La recordó llorando, deseando que su abuelo volviera, y todo se volvió un poco menos confuso.

"Tal vez ninguno tiene razón... Sino que lo que siente cada uno es la verdad para ellos...".

Se murió de ganas de abrazar a Pan, de besarla, de tocarla... De decirle que jamás la dejaría sola, de que él sería todo lo que ella necesitaba...

"Tal vez sea lo único que pueda hacer...".

Y se marchó a su casa, aun confundido, pero un poco mas tranquilo.

Goten ya podría encontrar la verdad, y Pan la encontraría, estaba seguro de ello! Porque él la ayudaría... Y nunca la abandonaría.

"Pan... Realmente yo... Yo...?". Susurró en su mente en medio del frío aire de la noche.

---------------------------------------

Volvió a su casa a eso de las 4 AM, luego de una noche más que divertida y constructiva al lado de su amiga Bra. Era tanto lo que habían reído, bailado y tanto lo que se habían divertido! Entre eso y la noche pasada con Trunks, Pan no podía sentirse más feliz.

Durmió como un ángel, con una tranquilidad que no lograba recordar... Hacía demasiado tiempo que no dormía tan placidamente, ya que su soledad y problemas la invadían hasta en sueños...

Eso parecía haber quedado lejísimos, y, al despertarse, no pudo hacer mas que sonreír: Que bien se sentía!

Miró el reloj de su mesa de luz, que daba las 12:47 del mediodía... Raro que su madre no la hubiera despertado! Salió de la cama rápidamente, yendo hacia su baño particular a ducharse.

Al meterse bajo la lluvia de la ducha se sonrojó recordando cierta escena con Trunks... Que locura todo lo que había pasado entre ellos... Podría decirse que todavía no había caído!

Salió de la ducha minutos después, pensando pero no pensando en todo ese remolino de los últimos días, para dirigirse a su habitación de nuevo a cambiarse. Esa tarde tenía ganas de entrenar, pero prefería quedarse con sus padres y pasar algo de tiempo con ellos, para cumplir otro de los pasos de su nueva actitud.

Se peinó y vistió en su acostumbrado estilo negro y no demasiado femenino. Que feliz se sentía! Disfrutaba de arreglarse, de esas cosas cotidianas e "insignificantes"... Agradecía no haber muerto la semana anterior, en manos de su propia y fallida técnica...

"Gracias, Trunks... Gracias por salvarme". Miró por la ventana al azul y hermoso cielo, combatiendo internamente contra sus lágrimas para no llorar de felicidad...

"Si hubiera muerto imagina cuanto me hubiera perdido... Que inútil es pensar en negativo...". Inevitablemente pensó en su abuelo al mirar las nubes del cielo. "Abuelo, si tu te hubieras dejado vencer por la negatividad... La Tierra existiría ahora? Sería como es ahora?".

Se acercó a su escritorio, y tomó entre sus manos un cuadro con una foto de ella a los 4 años, en brazos de Gokuh."Nunca me dejare vencer, te lo juro...!". Una lágrima terminó por caer sobre el cuadro, al cual le sonreía con inocencia y frescura. La dejó correr con orgullo, secándola momentos después. "No quiero encerrarme en mi nunca mas...".

Dejó el cuadro y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesta a bajar a la sala principal a ver a sus padres, cuando salió y se chocó con su madre, quien parecía disponerse a entrar justo cuando ella salió.

- Pan! Ya te despertaste!- Dijo Videl con sorpresa, al verla.- Pensaba despertarte ahora...

- Es que ya dormí mucho, mama!- Se abrazaron brevemente y volvieron a mirarse.- Por qué no me despertaste antes? Es un poco tarde...

- Es que...- Pan se dispuso a ir hacia abajo, pero su madre le bloqueó el paso.- Vi que volviste tarde anoche, por eso preferí dejarte dormir un poco mas! Si, eso fue!

Algo en la actitud de su madre no le cerraba. Qué ocultaba?

- Bueno, vamos abajo? Está papa?- Preguntó, y su madre siguió bloqueándole el paso hacia la escalera.

- Sisi, está! Pero no podemos bajar...

- Por qué?...- Los nervios en el rostro de su madre eran evidentes! Que cosa mas extraña ocurría allí...

- Pues porque... Emmm...- Su madre derramó una gota de sudor y tragó saliva, cuando, mágicamente, su padre apareció, subiendo las escaleras y yendo hacia ellas.

- Pan! Ya despertaste...

- Si, hola papa!- Lo abrazó.- Quería bajar, pero...

- Ahora si puedes.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ahora si?- Lo miró con rostro interrogante "Por qué ahora si y antes no?... Será que...".- Bueno...

Bajó, y sus padres también lo hicieron detrás de ella.

Una vez en la sala principal de la enorme casa, Gohan la abrazó por los hombros y la guió hacia el patio trasero.

- Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.- Le dijo.

Los tres fueron hacia allí. Pan seguía preguntándose qué sucedía sin poder comprender del todo, cuando abrió la enorme puerta y...

- HOLA!!!!- Un grito general de todos los Guerreros Z le hicieron entender al fin.

- Qué??... Qué hacen todos aquí?!- No pudo evitar sus nervios y la enorme sorpresa, y claro, la alegría, de verlos a todos allí.

Hizo un paneo rápido, y ahí estaban Yamcha con Puar, Dende y Mister Popo, Oob, el maestro Roshi con la tortuga de mar, Woolong, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz!

Siguió mirando y emocionándose al ver a toda la gente que adoraba, su enorme "familia", la que Bulma y su abuelo habían formado al conocerse, casi sin planearlo.

Justamente ahí estaban Bulma y Vegeta (quien, por supuesto, se mantenía serio y distante), junto con su adorada amiga Bra, a quien le sonrió con total emoción.

También estaban Krilin con su esposa Nro 18 y Maron, la que siempre había sido una especie de hermana mayor para ella y Bra. Su tío Goten (con un rostro algo serio), su abuela Chichi! Que linda la sonrisa de su abuela, siempre la hacía feliz verla...

También su abuelo Satán, quien se acercó a abrazarla fuertemente, abrazo que casi la hizo llorar. Hacia mucho que no lo veía, y a veces tal vez lo desplazaba con tanta admiración hacia su otro abuelo, ese que ya no estaba...

- Que bueno que estés bien, pequeña!!!- Le dijo con su acostumbrada alegría. Como lo quería! Como quería a todos los que estaban allí.

- Hacia mucho que no nos reuníamos todos, y decidí hacer algo hoy, y de paso hacerte una fiesta sorpresa para que te alegres, hija...- Dijo su padre, mirándola con tanta o mas emoción que la que ella misma tenía (que era muchísima).

- Si.- Su madre se acercó con lágrimas decorando su mirada celeste bellísima y que siempre había envidiado.- Nos alegra tenerte con nosotros, Pan... Y que lo del otro día no te haya apartado de nosotros...

- Mami...- Abrazó a sus padres fuertemente mientras todos reían y sonreían rodeando la enorme mesa rectangular llena de comida y bebida para todos los presentes, en el patio trasero de su casa.

Y al soltar a sus padres, como si un escalofrío la hubiera recorrido, sintió una mirada sobre ella...

Miró entre toda la gente, esa queridísima gente, y allí, un poco apartado (aunque no tanto como Vegeta), Trunks le sonreía dulcemente.

Y no lo pudo evitar, estalló en llanto de alegría, justo cuando Bra fue a abrazarla.

- Te quiero, amiga!- Le dijo sin soltarla.

- Yo a ti...- Le dijo a ella, y también a él, quien seguía mirándola, sin parpadear.

- Bueno, vamos a comer!- Exclamó su padre, y todos se sentaron en sus lugares alrededor de la mesa.

Todos agradecieron el enorme banquete, poniéndose a comer luego. Y allí surgieron los típicos momentos cómicos al mirar a Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks y Goten comer como bestias... Bra y ella no comían como todo saiyan, aunque si comían bastante! Aunque no de esa forma tan... salvaje. Aunque se le hizo divertido ver a Trunks intentando disimular como todo un caballero, riendo como niña ante la situación.

De repente Gohan se puso de pie, levantando su copa, la cual contenía vino tinto.

- Gracias a todos por venir, los extrañaba.- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.- Brindo por nosotros!

Todos levantaron sus copas y vasos, incluso Pan lo hizo, levantando su vaso de soda, con una sonrisa que casi le dolía de haber tenido la cara seria y triste tanto tiempo.

- Además brindo porque mi hija esté bien...- Miró a Pan con mucho amor y ella a él.- Y también...

Vio hacia donde dirigió su mirada, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente, por más que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Trunks...- Lo nombró su padre.- Gracias por salvarla. Brindo por ello!

Y su amor se puso de pie, un poco alejado de ella, junto a Goten y Maron quienes estaban a cada lado de él.

Lucía hermoso aquel día, más que siempre, tanto como siempre, con un traje negro, camisa azul oscura y sin corbata, sofisticado y sensual, que bello era...

Levantó su copa de vino blanco, y en su mente se reflejaron esas imágenes tan bellas de esa noche pasada, sus perfectos ojos, su cabello... Su hermosa sonrisa, sincera y hasta tímida.

"Te amo...". Lo miró fijamente y él a ella, quedándose en silencio unos segundos que hubieran hecho dudar a cualquiera. Pero no le importaba... Qué importaba mientras él estuviera ahí con ella, sonriéndole de esa forma?

Trató de decirle lo que sentía con su mirada... El podría leer sus ojos así como ella juraba leer los suyos?

- Por Pan.- Dijo, levantando su copa, junto a todos quienes empezaron a chocar sus copas unos con otros.

Se acercaron el uno al otro, y brindaron.

- Gracias.- Le dijo... Le había agradecido ya? No lo recordaba... Pero así se sentía en aquel momento! Agradecida, agradecida con toda su alma.

- Gracias a ti...- Le pareció que los ojos azules brillaban, tal vez solo era su imaginación, pero se vio demasiado real...

---------------------------------------

No lo había saludado ni se había acercado a él desde que llegó, ya que todos hacían un saludo general por la gran cantidad de gente...

Chocó su copa con casi todos, hasta que con timidez, sin saber bien como actuar...

- Goten?- La princesita lo miró, poniendo una sonrisa tímida (raro siendo ella), con mucha humildad. Tenía su vaso de jugo en las manos, y quiso brindar con el Son...

Pero él, apenas habiéndola mirado a los ojos, se giró hacia un costado, evitándola completamente.

Se quedó parada en medio del patio como una estatua.

"Qué... Qué fue eso?!". Sintió las lágrimas casi desprendiéndose de sus ojos, las cuales acompañaban el dolor intenso en su corazón, y la sangre que empezaba a derramarse suave por toda su alma.

Apretó sus ojos y evitó llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

"No voy a darte el gusto, Son Goten... Ya que no vale la pena, según tus propias palabras, llorar por ti...".

- No lo haré, maldita sea...- Susurró, yendo luego de regreso a la mesa.

---------------------------------------

Se acercó a Chichi, quien le agarró la mano fuertemente, sin salir de su asiento.

Se veía algo cansada y eso le llamó la atención, pero decidió no preocuparse por ese instante. Acercó su rostro al de ella y se miraron fijamente.

- Te adoro, Pan.- Le susurró al oído su abuela.- Lucha por lo que sientes, si? Lucha y no dejes que nadie te gane, ni que nadie te detenga... No lo dejes ir...- Y le guiñó el ojo.

- Eh?- Pan agradeció esas hermosas palabras, pero no logró entender lo último...- A qué te refieres, abuela?

- A que no dejes que nadie detenga a tu corazón... Ni al de él.

"Qué?" abrió los ojos como platos.

- No los dejes interponerse. No dejes que decidan por ti. Te quiero mucho y quiero verte feliz con quien amas, Pan...

- Abuela... Tu...

- Se les nota cuando se miran, mi amor...

Miró hacia todas direcciones, fijándose que nadie escuchara todo aquello. Luego volvió la atención a su abuela, quien seguía mirándola fijamente... Hablaba en serio, MUY en serio.

- Pero...- Hablaría de ella y Trunks?

- Después hablamos, si?- Y le soltó la mano.

Como un remolino, una y otra vez las mismas palabras fueron leídas por su cerebro, palabras que su abuela había dicho y que ella no podía asimilar del todo: "Se LES nota cuando se miran"...

"A él se le nota también...?". Se giró a mirar a Trunks un momento, quien charlaba junto a Goten y Maron de quien sabe qué en la mesa.

"Se te nota...?". Trunks la miró por unos segundos, como si hubiera percibido la mirada de la Son.

"Es a ti a quien se le nota?".

Se sonrieron un momento y luego dejaron de mirarse.

"Trunks... Tu sientes lo mismo?". Bra la tironeó del brazo entonces, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

Giró a mirarla y no se veía del todo bien.

- Bra! Qué...?- Le preguntó con preocupación.

- Después de comer apartémonos un momento, y te cuento...- Le dijo, reflejando cierta incomodes que no comprendió del todo.

- Bueno.- La abrazó unos momentos.

La gente volvió a acomodarse y siguió comiendo, mientras la Son no podía dejar de pensar...

"Qué es lo que se le nota?".

Lo miró en silencio.

"Me amas?".

Siguió mirándolo, hipnotizada, sin ser notada.

"Me amas, Trunks?".

Miró hacia su plato casi vacío, y decidió fijar la vista ahí, sino terminaría por volverse loca.

---------------------------------------

Pasó un rato luego del enorme almuerzo, y todos se relajaban con charlas y chistes en aquel patio.

Bra intentó, pero por más esfuerzo que puso, no pudo evitar mirar a Goten toda la tarde...

El se mantenía serio, en un rincón del enorme lugar, junto a su hermano, quienes charlaban con Yamcha y Ten Shin Han, que a su vez estaban acompañados por sus inseparables Puar y Chaoz respectivamente.

Siguió mirándolo sin detenerse, sin poder detenerse.

"No te voy a dejar ganar...", se repetía todo el tiempo.

No podía ocultarlo... La tristeza se había transformado en furia! Cada instante que seguía mirándolo era un poquito mas de ese torrente de impulsos que intentan contenerse en vano, como cuando se está furioso así como ella lo estaba en aquel instante.

Su orgullo había sido herido, destrozado con ganas. "No tenias ni UN motivo para reaccionar así! No ves que yo te quiero de verdad?! Ojalá jamás encuentres a alguien que te ame tanto como yo, tu te lo pierdes, tu te lo pierdes!!!". Siguió maldiciéndolo internamente sin dejar de verlo, con la vena de su frente a punto de reventar "Nadie me hace eso a mi, NADIE! No voy a dejar que nadie me lastime...".

"Si él no sabe valorarme, entonces no vale la pena... Nadie que sepa comprender esto vale la pena... TE ODIO! Cómo pudiste hacer...?".

- Ey, Bra! Hay alguien ahí???- Maron movió sus brazos frente a ella para captar su atención.- Qué pasa?

- Bra...- Pan también la llamó, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Niñas, pasa algo?- Maron las miró interrogante.

- No... No pasa nada!- La princesita respondió abruptamente, relajando sus músculos y sobretodo sus puños, los cuales tenía tan apretados que casi llegaban a lastimarla.- Disculpa Maron, debo hablar de un asunto que con Pan... Ya volvemos!- Tironeó a su mejor amiga del brazo y se retiró lo mas rápido que pudo.

Fueron hacia un rincón del patio, donde pudieran tener algo de privacidad aunque sin salirse de la mirada de los presentes.

- Qué pasó, Bra?- Pan le habló en voz baja mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba seriamente.

- Goten...- La princesita intentó detener el llanto, era difícil pero lo logró (aunque de mucha ayuda fue el apretón de las manos de su mejor amiga).

- Qué hizo?...

- No me saludó... Ni quiso brindar conmigo...- La furia casi la sacaba de sus casillas! nunca se había sentido tan... Frustrada?

- Es un idiota... No sabe lo que quiere! No te preocupes, ya se va a dar cuenta! Y si no lo hace quiere decir que no lo vale, Bra! Quiere decir que vales más que él...

- Lo se, pero...- Pan acarició su rostro.

- Tú no eres Bra... Bra es la que me consuela a mí en este tipo de situaciones... Eres fuerte, amiga! Recuerdas?

La abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo.- Tienes razón!- Recuperó ánimos y luego volvieron a mirarse.- Por cierto...- Se relajó y decidió sacar otro tema, aunque ya seguiría refunfuñando consigo misma en otro momento...

- Qué?- Preguntó su amiga.

- Pues...- No sabía como preguntarlo, pero tal vez solo debía ser honesta. Había algo ahí que no le cerraba desde hacía tiempo!

"Cuando él lloraba en Nightmare, su rostro cuando ella estaba internada... El brindis de recién! Algo pasa entre Trunks y Pan...".

- Qué sucede, Bra?

"A lo mejor no es momento para preguntar... Mi hermano está aquí cerca, y si llega a haber algo de verdad me va a dar demasiada envidia...".

- Olvídalo.- Volvió a abrazarla.

"Me alegraría mucho si así fuera. Créeme, Pan. Pero... Me daría tanta envidia que ella haya logrado conquistar a mi hermano y que yo no lo haya logrado con Goten...".

---------------------------------------

- Ey, Trunks! Qué le sucede a tu hermana? Se veía rara cuando hable con ella hace un rato...- Maron se acercó a él.

- Eh? Bra?- Trunks la miró sin entender.- Qué le pasaba?

- Se veía algo molesta... Y bueno, tú sabes... Bra no es así.- La hija de Krilin lucía preocupada.

- Mh... Que raro...- Inconscientemente miró a Goten a un lado, en una pose digna de Vegeta: Contra una pared que daba a la casa, con los brazos cruzados, y con cara de pocos amigos.

- No tengo idea...

"No quiero que ELLA termine como mama"...

- Perdón por preocuparte...- Maron lo miró triste, con una mano tocando su pera.

- No te preocupes, Maron...- Le sonrió.- De todos modos ando un poco pensativo últimamente.

- Oh, y a qué se debe?

- A tantas cosas que...- Vio a Pan con su hermana en un rincón del patio.-... No se por donde empezar...

- Puedo adivinar?- Maron rió brevemente.

- Eh?- Puso su cara de mas incomprensión.

- Es una chica?- Lo miró pícaramente.- Jaja, Trunks! Te sonrojaste!

- EHHH?!- Y mas incógnita en su rostro "Soy demasiado obvio... Aunque, bueno... Tal vez eso signifique que...".- Maron, no molestes!

- Jajaja! Pareces un adolescente!

- Tal vez aun lo soy en el fondo...- Rió brevemente.

- Ya vuelvo.- Anunció la rubia, voy a buscar algo de tomar! Pero ni creas que te salvaste del interrogatorio!- Y se fue.

Se quedó medio riéndose, medio avergonzado... Cuando, con pura inercia, miró de nuevo a su amigo.

- Goten, pasó algo con Bra?- Le preguntó.- Si son tan amigos, en este momento no parece...- Aquello era cierto, ahora que lo pensaba... "Ni siquiera los vi cruzando palabra, y ambos están serios...".

---------------------------------------

- No quiero hablar de eso.- Le dijo, sin siquiera esforzarse por fingir que nada sucedía.

- Goten...- El mayor de ambos lo miró preocupado.

- No voy a hablar de eso, Trunks...- Volvió a aclarar.

"Me pregunto si tu lo sabías...".

Trunks siguió mirándolo confundido, para luego cambiar la mirada a una mas comprensiva.- Ok, si necesitas hablar, ya sabes... Aunque se que es mi hermana, pero no me gustaría que te guardes las cosas de nuevo...

"Lo sabrías?".

Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Ayer me fui de boca… Necesitaba con gran urgencia hablar con alguien, y me deje llevar… Tal vez Trunks piensa que ayer hablaba de Bra…".

- Creo que voy a irme en un rato...- Y se alejó de él.

No soportaba verlo, ya que, como bien había dicho, era SU hermana.

Entró a la casa por la puerta trasera, y se metió en el baño. Una vez dentro, se sentó en medio del suelo, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

"Lo hago por ti, Bra, entiéndelo...". Apretó fuertes sus cabellos con las manos, sus parpados, sus dientes... "No quiero que sufras por mi... No puedo estar contigo... Trunks me mataría! Dejaría de ser mi amigo y eso sería horrible… Y Vegeta... El directamente no dejaría rastro de mi cuerpo...".

"Además... Oh, Dios! Cuántos años menos que yo tienes?!". Hizo la cuenta con sus manos, como un niño.

- TRECE años...- susurró, sin dejar de mirar sus dedos.

"No quiero que nadie sufra por mi... Y como yo no puedo darte nada porque sería algo completamente desubicado, además de que no siento lo mismo... Lo mejor es que nos evitemos todo lo posible... Bra, quizás algún día lo entiendas...".

- Mama sufrió demasiado por alguien que no sentía lo mismo...- Siguió susurrando para si mismo. "Porque si la hubiera querido no la hubiera, ni NOS hubiera abandonado de esa forma...".

"La hermana de mi mejor amigo me ama... Una chiquilla de 18 años me ama... Mi queridísima propia amiga me ama...".

- Y yo no a ella...

"La quiero, la quiero de verdad, pero... no puedo amarla! Es una estupidez, y ya no estoy para esas cosas... No puede haber nada entre nosotros, no si yo no siento lo mismo, no si hay tanta gente de por medio".

Escondió su rostro en sus manos.

- Perdóname, Bra... Perdóname.

---------------------------------------

_Comentario Final de la Autora_

_Últimamente anduve poco inspirada, algunos conflictos personales hacen que tenga la cabeza en cualquier lado... Aunque pienso en el fic muy seguido (demasiado diría yo XD... Siempre que tengo un instante de silencio, inmediatamente Pan bailando en Nightmare se me viene a la cabeza XD), y las cosas las tengo decididas hace tiempo... Pero, aun así, me costó mucho esfuerzo sentarme a escribir... Era cosa de abrir el Bloc de Notas (el programita donde trabajo), mirar la pantalla blanca y vacía durante un rato laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo, y finalmente cerrarla y ponerme a escuchar música... Estuve bloqueadísima para convertir mis recurrentes pensamientos en palabras... Y odio eso! T.T_

_No se ni por qué cuento esto!!! O.O... Nos vemos en el próximo capi, besos a los que leen n.n_

_PD: Mi queridísima amiga Momichi... Vos miras DBZ (la saga de Cell, por lo menos!!) y yo miro Bleach, es un trato XD (muaajaja!!! Gracias amor por leer este fic a pesar de no haber visto la serie... Y encima logre engancharte!!!! Me pone muy feliz que lo leas, muy muy muy muy muy!!!! n.n). _


	15. Obstáculos

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 15 

Salió del baño aún encontrándose aturdido y molesto. Ya no podría fingir tranquilidad esa tarde...

Goten caminó hacia el patio, para saludar a todos e irse, y al ir allí no pudo evitar parar la oreja al escuchar a Oob, ese muchacho que no le caía del todo bien por algún motivo claro pero no claro, charlando con Vegeta parados bajo el sol, quien en realidad no hablaba mucho, pero, inexplicablemente, escuchaba...

- Se extraña mucho a Gokuh... Extraño nuestros entrenamientos! Aprendí demasiado de él en esos 10 años! Fue como un padre...- Dijo el joven.

"Como un padre? Ni conmigo lo fue...".

- Has incrementado tus poderes?- El príncipe saiyan fue al grano "Claro, por qué otro motivo hablaría con ese sujeto?".

- No mucho... He entrenado sin descansar, pero no he podido avanzar mucho... Tal vez me falta iniciativa, no lo se...

- Es por la paz que reina.- Cortó Vegeta.

- Si, también... Igualmente prefiero que mis poderes no sean necesarios.

- Se nota que no eres un saiyan...

- Es cierto. No tengo esa pasión por la lucha que tenía mi maestro.- Refiriéndose, de nuevo, a Gokuh.

"Deja de adularlo! tu no tienes ni idea!".

- ...- Vegeta no contestó.

- Su ausencia es tan poderosa... No puedo evitar imaginarme que vuelve en cualquier momento con su sonrisa acostumbrada, y que todo vuelve a como era...

- Eso no sucederá.- Vegeta se dio media vuelta, alejándose de él y de todos, como siempre.

"Eso es! Eso no sucederá...".

- Ey, Goten!- Oob se acercó a él.

"Maldita sea! no quería hablar con este tipo...". Ese día no había sido el mejor para el menor de los hermanos Son.

- Nunca han sabido nada de Gokuh, verdad?

Lo miró en silencio. Aquellas preguntas sonaron muy respetuosas, y cautelosas. Habló en voz baja, realmente esperando una respuesta.

- Nada.- Respondió.

- Vaya... Es una lástima.- Se lamentó el joven.

- No, no lo es...- Y se alejó de él a toda velocidad.

"No soporto tenerte enfrente, Oob! Tu no sabes NADA de mi papa! NADA!".

Yendo para adentro de nuevo, se chocó con Gohan de pronto.

- Ya te vas?- Preguntó Gohan a Goten.- Sucedió algo?- Bajó el tono de su voz considerablemente, viéndolo con preocupación.

"No me mires así, Gohan...". El menor de ambos se sintió acechado por aquella mirada, así que fingió tranquilidad, mintiendo descaradamente.

- Gohan! Todo está bien!- Respondió con una sonrisa."Mentira...".- No te preocupes por mi! llevare a mama a casa, si? Nos vemos!

Se alejó de su hermano lo más rápido que pudo, yendo a ver a su madre, quien conversaba tranquilamente con Bulma y Videl mientras tomaban un café en la cocina.

- Nos vamos, mama?

- Ya?- Chichi lo miró desconcertada.- No es muy temprano? Son solo las 4...

- Es que debo terminar unas cosas del trabajo en la computadora de casa.- Mintió de nuevo.

- Oh, entonces será mejor irnos... Que pena, quería quedarme un poco mas.

Vio el rostro de decepción de su mama y una punzada de angustia en su pecho lo hizo temblar.

- Mama... Si... Si quieres puedes quedarte! Mas tarde vendré por ti, lo prometo!- La tomó de la mano y le sonrió con sinceridad.

- No tendrás problemas?

- No... En serio, no!- Extrañaba a la gritona histérica que solía ser su madre... En los últimos años se había vuelto demasiado tranquila, apagada, triste...

"Maldito sea EL...".

- Bueno, ven por mi a las 7, entonces!

- De acuerdo!

- Gracias, hijo.

- Lo que sea por ti, mama...- Besó su mejilla, saludó cordialmente a Bulma y Videl, y luego se dirigió sin mas a la puerta principal, y allí...

- Goten?- Trunks lo observó desde el sofá de la sala, donde se encontraba misteriosamente solo. Se veía bastante pensativo...

- Trunks... Ya me voy.- Lo miró casi sin desearlo, no sabía que cara poner!

- Bueno...- El de cabellos lila se acercó, viéndolo con preocupación.- Si necesitas algo...

- Lo se.- Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de su boca.- Nos vemos!- Y se fue.

Corriendo, tranquilo y perturbado, triste y confundido, por aquellas calles de Satan City... Allí estaba Goten, y su latente angustia.

"No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Trunks... Al final solo estoy logrando que todos se preocupen...". Recordó a su madre triste, sin querer irse. También recordó la cara de Bra, la enorme decepción que los hermosos ojos de la joven mostraron cuando él la rechazó... Cuando la esquivó...

"Algo me esta faltando, hay algo que no me deja seguir...". Se enfureció, levantando vuelo rápidamente, sin pensar mucho en si lo veían o no los transeúntes.

"Lo que menos quiero es que la gente que quiero este mal... Y TODOS ESTAN MAL POR MI!!!!!". Se transformó en Súper Saiyan, tratando de liberar a través de su ki la furia que lo sumía en tal depresión.

Siguió volando, aunque lentamente, tratando de relajarse... A la vez que era el viento y no su voluntad quien lo llevaba por lo cielos.

"No se qué me pasa... NO SE!!!!".

- Todo es tu culpa, papa...- Dijo mirando al cielo.- Tu no me dejas seguir...!

Fue hacia su casa, y buscó entre sus cosas una botella de vodca que tenía escondida.

Y solo se dedicó a tomar, y a olvidar... O a fingir que lo hacía, cuando, en realidad, el rostro feliz de su padre seguía sonriéndole, sin detenerse...

En su mente...

En su alma...

En lo más profundo de su corazón...

---------------------------------------

- Goten...- Sintió su ki levantándose y no pudo evitar afligirse. "A esta altura ya no tengo idea de a donde vas a ir a parar...".

Trunks ya había vuelto a sentarse en el sofá de la sala de aquella casa donde vivía la familia de Gohan.

Se alejó de todos (quienes permanecían en su mayoría en el patio), buscando calma...

Es que Pan estaba hablando con Bra a apenas metros de él y sencillamente ya no podía resistirlo! Por eso buscó tranquilidad, para así dejar a su mente volar hacía razonamientos bizarros y recuerdos de la noche que había pasado con ella que casi parecía empezaban a gastarse...

"A fin de cuentas Maron tiene razón, parezco un maldito adolescente... Pero si sigo así Pan tendrá problemas!".

- Y yo también...- Dijo para si.

Imaginó a Gohan golpeándolo, escupiéndolo y gritándole, y la imagen casi se le hizo divertida. "Realmente reaccionarías así?".

Empezó a sentir sueño en el cómodo sofá, y deseó los brazos de Pan para ayudarlo a dormir, y de pronto...

- Te estuve buscando, niño enamorado...

- Maron?- Vio como la hermosa hija de Krilin y Nro 18 se sentaba alegre a su lado.

- Cuando te dije que el interrogatorio no había terminado, no mentí...- Le guiñó el ojo con picardía.

La observó por unos instantes, con total confusión.

- No se si lo entenderías...- Suspiró hondo con desgano.

- No lo sabremos a menos que me cuentes!

- Pero... yo...- Realmente no sabía si decirle o no. "No es el lugar, ni el momento...".

- Ay, Trunks! Te conozco desde que tengo memoria, no nos vemos mucho, pero hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos...- El rostro de la joven, tranquilo hasta el momento, se volvió un tanto consternado.- Puedes contarme! Siempre me has dicho que no debo guardarme lo que siento...

"Qué le digo eso a todos?!". Pensó, un tanto irritado al recordar cuanta gente destacó aquel consejo suyo a lo largo de su vida. "Debería dar un consejo que yo mismo pudiera seguir... Aunque es curioso que siempre diga eso!".

- No es que no confíe, Maron... Es que no se si...

- No quieres hablarlo aquí?

- Eso mismo.- Tampoco era que se moría por contarlo, pero, a lo mejor...

- Bueno, entonces cuando nos vayamos pasa por mi apartamento! Sabes bien que no vivo muy lejos de aquí. Qué tal?

Se sintió rodeado.

"Tal vez me haría bien... Además Maron podría entenderme debido a esa vez que... Pero a la vez no se si me entendería debido a ello...". Se puso un poco nervioso, y ella lo vio con ojos de ofendida.

- No seas malpensado!- Le dio un puñetazo a modo de juego, en el brazo.

- No lo soy! Es que...

- Aceptas?

- Bueno...- Asintió, derrotado.

- ESO ES!- Lo abrazó cariñosamente.

"A veces no la entiendo...".

Se separaron, y, muchísimo mas relajado, decidió cambiar de tema temporalmente.

- Y qué tal tu vida?

- Pues...- Y se pusieron a charlar largamente.

---------------------------------------

- Dónde estará?- La joven ya no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

"Aunque sea me gustaría hablar con él por 5 minutos...".- Pan siguió revolviendo su casa en búsqueda de su amor, cuando lo encontró en la sala.

Y vaya sorpresa se llevó al verlo con Maron, en una animosa charla llena de carcajadas y sonrisas. De miradas cómplices...

Los miró en silencio por unos minutos, sintiendo... Celos?!

Se mantuvo quieta a varios metros del sofá donde charlaban, bastante pegados para su gusto...

"Ay, Trunks...". Empezaba a sentirse triste y con deseos de irse, y lo peor sucedió:

- Ah! Pan! No te había visto! Acércate!- Maron la llamó con su acostumbrada simpatía para con todos.

Trunks la observó en silencio, mientras ella se acercaba con total inercia.

- Lo siento, no quise interrumpir...- Dijo con la voz bien bajita, avergonzadísima como pocas veces lo había estado. Se sentía desnuda frente a él! Tan solo mirarlo y todas esas cosas subidas de tono se le venían a la mente! A la vez que las emociones que también recordaba la hacían sonrojar totalmente, latiendo como fuego ardiente en su corazón.

Se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a ellos, con una mesita separándolos.

- Ay, Pan!- Ven aquí con nosotros!- Maron se corrió y le dejó un lugarcito entre ella y él!

"Está LOCA! LOCA!!!".

- Emm... Mejor me quedo aquí...

Trató y trató, pero, entre accidente y pura intención, su mirada y la de Trunks terminaron por cruzarse.

- Siéntate, por favor...- El también se veía un poco nervioso, aunque sabía disimularlo con maestría, mirándola encantadoramente y con una sonrisa preciosa.

- Bueno...- Realmente odiaba estar así... Tal vez era la intimidante presencia de Maron, o el ligero malestar que le generó verlos tan confianzudos... Pero realmente se sentía como niña pequeña! No podía siquiera mirarlo!

Finalmente se sentó entre ambos, y Maron la abrazó con ternura.

- Qué bueno que estás bien, linda!- Y si, Maron siempre había sido tremendamente dulce con ella y Bra... A veces pecaba de tratarlas como niñitas al ser ella mayor, pero la realidad era que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlas... Era como la prima en la que siempre podían confiar, sin importar el que no se vieran mucho ni que hablaran demasiado seguido.

"Oh, no recuerdo... Ella sabe que Trunks me gusta?".

- Iré al baño un momento! Ya vuelvo! Mientras tanto será mejor que el príncipe salvador y la doncella en peligro hablen un rato a solas!- Le guiñó el ojo con disimulo.

"Creo que si sabía...". Se tomó la cabeza con resignación, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Sintió como Maron se alejaba, y finalmente ahí estaban... SOLOS.

- Pan...- Trunks la llamó, pero ella no se atrevía a mirarlo.

- Pan?- siguió llamándola.

- Ay, Trunks!- Se atrevió a hablarle al fin.- Perdón por esa escena tan vergonzosa, es que ella sabe que tu me...

Y no pudo seguir hablando, porque los hermosos labios se posaron en los de ella.

Aunque solo fueron unos segundos, ya que no era el lugar ni el momento para besarse...

Se separaron y ella sintió como sus propios ojos daban vueltas, con total confusión.- Em, Trunks...

- Perdóname...- La tomó de la mano, obligándola a mirarlo por medio de la otra mano que se posó en su mentón.- Es que no podía contenerme...

- Trunks... No quise interrumpir...- Lo miró algo triste.- Se veían muy contentos charlando, y...

- Me di cuenta de que mirabas...- La observó conmovido, aunque después se separó un poco de ella, tal vez para no levantar sospechas, por lo cual no se enojó.

- Es que...

- No pienses mal, es un tema que en otro momento te explico, si?

- Eh?- No comprendió del todo. "De qué habla?".

- Después de aquí me voy a su casa un rato...

- Y por qué me lo dices?

- No quiero que te pongas celosa...- Le sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

- Celosa?!- Se sonrojó.

- Jaja, Pan...- Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente.- Si pudiera te besaría de nuevo, pero no podemos aquí...

- Trunks...- Se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo! Ya no podía detenerse!

- Ven, por favor...- Quería arrastrarlo hacia algún rincón, pero él, sacando su lado adulto, la detuvo.

- Que no vaya no quiere decir que no quiera...- Se miraron con pena, y se dieron un beso rapidísimo, después de mirar en todas direcciones.

- Trunks...- Se calmó un poco.- GRACIAS por salvarme...

- No, Pan, no hace falta que agradezcas... Gracias a ti por ser tan fuerte y sobrevivir. Es todo gracias a ti, linda.

"Me dijo 'linda'?". Se sonrojó complemente.

- Trunks, tu...- Quiso preguntarle si ya había pensado, si ya tenía en claro lo que sentía, pero el sonido de alguien acercándose hizo que el clima ideal para preguntarlo se difuminara ante sus ojos.

Miró hacia quien se acercaba y era Maron, de nuevo.

- Volví!- Se sentó al lado de ella.- Qué tal todo?

"Al final sabía o no que me gustaba?! Si fuera Bra se hubiera ido y no hubiera vuelto jamás!".

Maron reía con tal frescura que la envidió.

"Aunque no debería quejarme...". Miró un segundo a Trunks y le sonrió, levantándose para irse.

- Voy a buscar a Bra y vuelvo...

- Ok!- Dijeron ambos.

Se marchó, con un caminar tranquilo y relajado, saboreando aun la paz inmensa que le daban los labios de Trunks...

---------------------------------------

Finalmente pasaron varias horas y todos empezaron a retirarse aquella tarde de domingo. Solo quedaron los Briefs, Chichi y Maron, quien había despedido a sus padres hacía un momento.

- Bueno... Vamos, Trunks?- Maron le preguntó, dejando la taza de té que acababa de terminar sobre la mesita de la sala.

- Si, ya vamos...- Y ambos se levantaron para tomar sus abrigos del perchero. Miró triste a Pan por un momento, deseando poder verla a solas cuanto antes. Tal vez ella estaba pensando lo mismo...

- Gracias a ambos por venir.- Gohan agradeció como todo un buen anfitrión.

Saludó a sus padres (increíble que Vegeta no hubiera huido aun!), a Videl, a Chichi, a su hermana...

- Pan, nos vemos.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla, tratando de controlar sus deseos.

- Gracias por venir...- Ella lo abrazó brevemente.

Justo cuando salían, el timbre sonó.

- Oh, Goten!- Videl abrió la puerta.- Pasa!

- No es necesario.- Escuchó que dijo desde el umbral su mejor amigo.- Solo vine a buscar a mama...

- Si, ya voy!- Chichi se levantó y saludó a toda su familia.- Nos vemos!- Pareció que se iba rápidamente.

- Nos vemos, Trunks... Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi nieta.- Y le sonrió.

- Adiós, señora Chichi, no es nada...

Y se fue.

- Este Goten, que raro que se comporte tan antisocial!- Bulma acotó luego de que este se marchara con su madre.

Y Trunks observó el humo que casi salía de las orejas de su hermana, con Pan tomándola de la mano, a lo mejor intentando calmarla...

Bra le había contado en la mañana que se había amigado con Pan el día anterior, lo cual lo hizo sentir muy bien, viendo en la Son un cambio muy grande después de lo sucedido entre ellos... No solo por lo que Bra le había contado, sino por su actitud con todos en general.

Aun así, siguió preocupado por su hermana "Ay niña, seguramente le dijiste lo que sentías... Te dije que no lo hicieras...".

- Bueno, adiós a todos!- Maron lo tironeó del brazo, llevándolo hacia afuera.

Antes de pasar la puerta, miró a Pan por última vez "Quizás la respuesta a mis preguntas sea mas simple de lo que yo pienso...".

---------------------------------------

Llegó a su casa con su madre en brazos, aun con el mareo causado por el alcohol dando vueltas (aunque levemente debido a las horitas transcurridas desde que había empezado a tomar) en su cabeza.

Esperaba con terror que ella no lo notara... Pero tal vez era inevitable.

Cuando llegaron a las montañas Paoz, ella entró en la casa, viéndose cansada.

- Goten... podemos hablar?- Su mama lo miró en medio de la sala, y esos ojos no le dejaron decir no.

Sintió culpa por haberse emborrachado de nuevo! Pero no podía evitarlo! Nada lo calmaba mejor que aquel liquido milagroso...

Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, uno frente al otro, y ella tomó la mano que él dejó apoyada sobre la madera.

- No sigas haciendo esto, necesito que seas fuerte...- Le pidió.

- Sabía que me dirías algo.- Admitió con tristeza.

- Goten, tú y tu hermano son lo que mas amo en el mundo... Por favor, necesito que sean fuertes, pase lo que pase!- Lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos negros de Chichi. Aun así ella sonreía.- Si sigues refugiándote en esa solución no podrás superar ninguna dificultad en tu vida, y si no puedes hacerlo, no puedes seguir adelante... No te quedes a medio camino!

- Mama...- Aquellas palabras reflejaban tanta dulzura...

- Te amo, hijo... Por favor se fuerte. Se lo que yo no pude ser... Hazlo en mi honor.

Abrió los ojos como platos.- Mama... Qué sucede?- Esas últimas palabras parecieron casi una...

Una...

- Iré a la cama, estoy cansada.- Se levantó de la silla.- Nunca olvides esto que acabo de decirte.- Le sonrió por última vez, y se fue para arriba, a su recámara.

Se quedó quieto, sin poder moverse... Hasta que el sueño lo venció y, mezclado con el cansancio y la borrachera que aun no se le había pasado, se quedó dormido, sobre sus brazos flexionados sobre la mesa.

---------------------------------------

- Es aquí, tonto... Ya no te acuerdas?- Trunks frenó en medio de la calle, estacionando su auto frente a un edificio en medio del centro de Satan City.

- Cierto...- Salió de su auto junto a Maron, y después de encapsularlo entró con ella al edificio.

Tomaron el ascensor y bajaron en el 4to piso, entrando en el apartamento D, donde ella vivía.

- Pasa!- Ambos entraron y ella aseguró la puerta.- Disculpa el desorden...

El saiyan dio una mirada rápida al lugar.- Qué desorden?!- Todo estaba limpio y en su lugar.

- Jaja! Es ley decir eso, por las dudas! Quieres tomar algo?

- No, está bien...- Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa del comedor, donde ella puso un cenicero grande y redondo de vidrio.- Aun fumas?

- Emmm... En realidad estoy queriendo dejarlo...- Admitió con vergüenza recordando aquella escena de su padre diciéndole que afrontara sus problemas. "Aunque me cuesta después de varios años...".

- Yo no!- De su bolso la joven sacó un paquete de cigallos, encendiendo uno.

- Bueno, dame uno...- Cedió.

- No me eches la culpa después...- Le pasó uno y el encendedor, y finalmente lo prendió.

La observó en silencio un rato... A simple vista parecía una joven dulce, recatada, tranquila y educada. Sin excesos, sin grises... Pero al conocerla no lo era en absoluto!

- Qué me miras? Te gusto?- Se burló de él.

- Qué dirían tus padres si te vieran...

- Jaja! Pues ya no soy una niña, te recuerdo que tengo 27 años! No puedo ser la Maron adorable que siempre fui para toda la vida... Tenía que rebelarme en algún momento!

- Buena respuesta.- Rió brevemente. Tal vez tenía razón, y que ella no fuera tan inocente como parecía a simple vista (con su ropa colorida, su cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos celestes y su tierno rostro que no era capaz de expresar maldad) no era algo malo, ni algo reprochable.

Aunque verla fumando, siendo burlona y hasta sarcástica (por momentos) pegaba un poco al principio...

- Y bien?- Le preguntó, mientras no se desprendía del cigarro.- Vas a contarme por qué tus ojos tienen forma de corazón?

- Tan raro es verme así?!- Tiró la ceniza sobrante en el cenicero.

- Pues tú no eres así...

- No lo aparento...- "Es lo mismo que pensaba de ti recién!", la miró enfadado.

- Ves? Nadie aparenta su esencia! Ese es mi máximo problema... Todos piensan que soy algo que no soy, y me tratan cuidándose de no faltarme al respeto, como si fuera una muñeca! Contigo es lo mismo...

- Puede ser...

- "ES", Trunks.- Contestó con seguridad.- Quienes han salido contigo saben como es tu relación con las mujeres. Nunca se te conoció una novia, nunca se te vio enamorado, ni mucho menos... Siempre jugando y divirtiéndote, nunca involucrándote...

- Maron...- Notó cierta molestia en su rostro.

- Sabes que yo se... Sabes que se como eres, Trunks...- Tomó aire y sonrió de nuevo.- Pero no pongas esa cara! No me molesta!

- Es que... Bueno...- Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- Por mas que hayamos jurado no volver a tocar el tema, sabemos bien lo que pasó cierta noche hace 2 años... Y no me arrepiento.- Apagó el cigallo y tomó la mano de él.- Fue algo muy divertido! O no?

Empezó a toser, cuando el humo y los nervios lo hicieron atragantarse. También apagó el cigarro, y la miró completamente sonrojado.

- Sabes que si! No me preguntes esas cosas!- Y siguió sonrojándose...

- Que tonto eres...!- Lo golpeó en el brazo.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio, y comenzó a recordar...

Recordó la noche que salieron ellos dos y Goten a una discoteca de Satan City, cuando terminaron por perder a Goten (quien después se enteraría se quedó coqueteando con una morena por ahí).

Ambos un poco entonados, aunque no borrachos, caminaron como pudieron por las calles de la ciudad, ya que él no quería dejarla ir sola a su casa de noche, y mucho menos en ese estado...

Y terminaron en ese mismo apartamento, dejándose llevar por el efecto del alcohol, quizás...

O por la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro...

Atracción física, claro.

Y lo hicieron...

Como dos almas en pena, desesperadas, buscando algo...

Y recordó que... Después...

- Sabes qué me quedó siempre en la memoria?- Maron interrumpió sus pensamientos y el silencio predominante.

- Qué?- Preguntó, confundido.

- Luego de que pasara... Recuerdo que me abrazaste... Estabas temblando, Trunks.

- Eh?- "No recuerdo eso".

- Si...- Maron sonrió con nostalgia.- Temblabas... Fue muy dulce, debo admitir.

- Temblaba?- Volvió a lo que pensaba antes, y recordó a la frustración invadirlo, ese vacío insoportable, esa necesidad de algo que allí no había, ni ahí ni en ninguna parte.

- Me dio la impresión de que estabas triste.- Ella siguió relatando.- Por un momento pensé que quizas yo no te había gustado en la cama...

- No fue así...!

- Lo se...- Acarició su mano.- Después entendí que, a lo mejor, no te gustaba la situación... No se si me explico.

- El vacío...- Admitió.- Era el vacío.- Y a eso se limitaba el por qué.

- También lo he sentido! Es horrible sentir que, por mas que tu cuerpo disfrute, tu alma no lo está haciendo...

- Exacto.- El también estrechó su mano, sintiéndose feliz de que ella pudiera entenderlo con tanta facilidad.- Eso es lo que me ha embargado por años...- Se sentía bien decirlo... "Al final mi consejo realmente es bueno, guardarse todo es contraproducente...".

- Yo no lo entendía en aquella época, pero con los años fui entendiéndolo mejor. Aun así, no puedo borrarme esa imagen tuya de mi mente...

- Maron...

- Trunks, eres un hombre extraordinario.- Le sonrió.- No puedo entender como ninguna chica pudo darse cuenta hasta ahora...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin desearlo realmente... Eso que ella decía le estaba llegando, y mucho.

- A veces cuesta ver la esencia... Jeje.- Se rió repitiendo lo que ella había dicho.- Todos me ven como el empresario sin corazón, poderoso y superficial...

- Y no lo eres en absoluto.

- Quizás si lo soy en mi ambiente laboral... Terminas siendo devorado por el personaje!- Y que cierto era eso!- Sin embargo, por dentro lo único que he deseado en la vida, y que ni en dinero ni el poder han podido darme... Es enamorarme, y que se enamoren de mi, sobretodo...- Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro... Que simple parecía todo cuando uno realmente conoce el eje del problema.

- Y te has enamorado, verdad?

"Realmente me enamore?".

- Es demasiado complicado de contar... No me creerías cuanto...- Con frustración despeinó sus cabellos, tratando de calmarse.

- Me intriga como sería la mujer para ti... Pero, si fue capaz de ver mas allá de lo superficial y tocar tu esencia, entonces debe ser buena! Yo la apruebo!

Miró a Maron sin siquiera pestañear. "Debería contarle... No creo que diga nada!".

"Pero a la vez no se como lo tomará...".

Se desesperó ante las circunstancias, sin saber que decir y que no decir.

- No hace falta que me cuentes!

- Es que...

- Trunks, en serio! No te voy a obligar! Relájate!- Se paró de su asiento y fue tras de él.- No te pongas tan nervioso...- Apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, haciéndole un masaje que bastante necesario era para el saiyan en aquel momento.

Solo se dejó hacer, tratando de calmarse y de ordenar sus pensamientos.

- Es algo tan complicado?- Preguntó la rubia.

- Si...

- Y qué lo hace tan complicado?

- ... Es mas pequeña que yo.- Primera pista.

- Ahh si?- Siguió con el masaje.- Qué tanto como para ponerte así de nervioso?

- 13 años menos...

Hubo un silencio, aunque los movimientos no cesaron.- Pues... Es bastante.

- Lo se!- Sus nervios volvieron a invadirlo. "Demasiado...".

- O sea que ella tiene como... 19?

- Aja...

- Mh... No te preocupa que... Por favor, no te ofendas!- Le suplicó.

- Si me preocupa que sea una interesada?

- Eso mismo.- Admitió ella.

- No lo es.- Afirmó con una seguridad que jamás había sentido en sus propias palabras.

- Y cómo estás tan seguro?

- La conozco desde... Hace mucho.- Segunda pista.

- Eh?- El masaje cesó.

Ella volvió a sentarse en la silla, mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Pero... Hace mucho están juntos?! Trunks, solo es una niña...

Por un momento tardó en entender, haciéndolo finalmente.- NO!!!- Contestó avergonzadísimo.- Hace solo unos días...

- AH! Aclara eso al principio! Pensé que eras un asalta cunas...- Le dijo, medio en broma y medio en serio.

- Como si no lo fuera por ser ella mayor de edad...

- Jaja! Te genera mucha culpa, por lo que veo...

- Si. Es que... Nunca lo hubiera esperado! Fue muy loco, muy impresionante! Nunca pensé que una chica tan joven pudiera hacerme sentir todo eso...

- Sentir?

- Lo sentí, Maron...- La observó con emoción.- Sentí su cariño hacia mi... Nunca había experimentado semejante expresión... Me ama, solo lo se.

- Te lo dijo?

- Si...

- Trunks...- Suspiró.- Deberías verte!- La rubia empezó a reír.

- Eh?

- Te brillan los ojos... Pareces un adolescente! Te ves adorable!

Y de nuevo se sonrojó.- Crees que esté enamorado?

- Tu no lo sabes acaso?

- Nunca me enamore, y no tengo idea...- Triste pero cierto.

- Jajaja! Pues yo creo que si lo sientes... Nunca vi en ti esa mirada. Que afortunada es esa chica...- Volvió a tomarlo de la mano.- Y que especial debe ser.

- Es...- "Debería decirlo?".- Es...

- La conozco?- Preguntó ella, casi con timidez.

- Si...- Tercera pista. Ya casi era inevitable no decirlo!

Maron se quedó callada, parecía meditar. Deseó tener el poder de leer mentes y leer la suya, pero sabía que era imposible.

"Qué piensas?", se preguntó hasta el infinito, en esos segundos de eterno silencio.

- Es Pan?

Y adivinó.

Asintió con la cabeza, y ella se tapó la boca con la mano.

- Maron... Por favor, no digas nada!

Ella siguió en silencio.

- Maron?

- TRUNKS!- Se levantó de su asiento, haciéndolo parar y abrazándolo.- Que alegría!!!

- Qué?!- "Y dónde fue a parar el reproche?! Y por qué no me dice que estoy loco?!".

Ella volvió a mirarlo, soltándolo.- Tonto!- Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

- Y ahora qué?! No te entiendo!!- Comenzaba a desesperarse...

- Tienes idea desde hace CUANTO que Pan siente eso por ti?!- Parecía una niña mirando una película de amor, con las manos entrelazadas, se veía súper feliz!

- No...- Y si lo pensaba bien, realmente no habían hablado mucho de eso...

Volvieron a sentarse en la mesa.- Desde muy niña que le gustas... Ella nunca me lo dijo, pero siempre se le notó, al igual que tu hermana con Goten...

- Bra y Goten...- Suspiró algo triste "Todavía no sé que pasó ahí...".

- Sip! Esas dos siempre han suspirado por ustedes, tal vez viéndolos como príncipes inalcanzables... Por eso me pone feliz! Se que Pan te ama con locura, incluso hoy se le notaba, como te miraba! Trunks, piensas que ella mira así a todo el mundo?! Sabes lo cerrada que es... Pero contigo jamás fue así.

- Bueno, no siempre nos llevamos bien.- Rió al recordar las peleas bizarras que tenían en el tour espacial.- Pero yo nunca...

- Nunca la habías mirado como mujer?

- Eso mismo... Es muy extraño...

- Lo se... Oye, no voy a decirte que la situación no es complicada porque lo es, pero...

- De solo pensar en cómo reaccionaría Gohan...

- No pienses en eso! Si él sabe lo que es bueno para su hija, lo permitirá! Por favor, por mas complicado que parezca, no te rindas! No pienses que estás loco, ni nada por el estilo... Ella te dijo lo que sentía?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Em, si...- "Aunque fue mas complicado que unas simples palabras...".

- Y tu qué piensas? Qué sientes?

- No lo se!!!- Volvió con sus nervios.

- A ver...- Lo agarró de ambas manos.- Piensa, Trunks! Si ella desapareciera de tu vida, qué sentirías?

- Me moriría.- Respondió, sonrojándose al instante, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, y la seguridad con la que pronunció tales palabras.

- Date cuenta, por favor...- Ella sonrió emocionada.- La quieres... Realmente la quieres!

- Pero... Es que todo fue tan repentino! No estoy seguro de nada!

- Bueno, no estarás seguro hasta que te convenzas de que el sentimiento es real, pero eso es algo que tu solito descubrirás! Ya verás, la respuesta se aparecerá ante ti de un instante al otro... Mientras tanto, no la dejes ir...

- Maron...

- Si, Trunks... No te niegues ser feliz a su lado, por mas edad y familia que haya de por medio... Se que suena cursi, je! Pero es así! Si quieres estar con ella, y ella quiere estar contigo... ESTEN JUNTOS!

Sonrió. Tan simple era?

Aun no entendía sus sentimientos, aunque si tenía en claro que ella para él era infinitamente importante... Se murió de ganas de verla! Tantas ganas!

- Pues...- No sabía bien que decir!

- Ahora entiendo lo del brindis de hoy! Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, y la de ella!

"Mi cara y la de ella...".

Se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a irse.- Esta charla me hizo muy bien.- Y le sonrió. ella volvió a abrazarlo.

- Créeme que de corazón deseo que seas feliz, Trunks... No te lo prohíbas, y lucha por ella! Yo les daré mi apoyo.

- Gracias...

Finalmente se fue, tomando su celular en la puerta del edificio, después de que ella volviera a su apartamento.

Miró la agenda y allí estaba el número mágico. Deseó llamarla, pero sabía que ese no era el momento "No debo hasta tener una certeza... Ella no tiene por qué soportar mis inseguridades...".

Respiró hondo y se marchó volando, luego de dirigirse a un lugar oscuro donde nadie pudiera verlo haciéndolo.

"Como desearía que esto fuera mas fácil! Ojalá lo fuera...".

-------------------- al otro día --------------------

Lunes en la mañana. Despertó sobre la misma mesa, con el dolor de cabeza típico de una resaca y el muscular provocado por la posición incómoda en la que durmió.

Se desperezó y miró el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la cocina.

- Las... 12?! EL TRABAJO!!!!- Se levantó a toda velocidad... Ya era mediodía, y no había ido a trabajar!

- Mamaaa! MAMA! Por qué no me...- Empezó a reprochar mientras iba a su cuarto a cambiarse a toda velocidad, cuando su cuerpo y su alma quedaron paralizados.

Al pie de las escaleras... Su madre se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente y boca abajo.

Tardó varios eternos segundos en reaccionar.

Se acercó despacio... Muy despacio.

- Mama...- Susurró, con lágrimas cayendo en catarata de sus ojos.

- Mami...- Siguió susurrando al acercarse a ella, al moverla y al no ver reacción alguna.

- Ma... MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------

_**Comentario final de la Autora**_

_Espero a nadie le moleste la inclusión de Maron, pero no muchos saben que es de mis favoritas! n.n_

_No creo que aparezca mucho después de este capi, pero me pareció lindo incluirla por un rato, con un poco de mi tan adorado TxM..._

_Mi primer fic (que jamás publique XD) era de ellos dos... Los quiero y me gustan juntos (además, como soy FANATICA de MiraiTxNro18, es como una linda alternativa para el presente esta pareja! o.o)._

_Cuando empecé con el fic pensaba ponerla en un papel mucho mas importante... Pero al final descarté la idea. De hecho el fic en realidad solo iba ser de Trunks y Pan, y Maron iba a cumplir la función de "mala de la película" XD. Trunks iba a ser su novio y alcohólico, y Maron iba a meterle los cuernos con Oob, entonces Pan los descubría y... CHAN! Que fic de porquería! XD, quien sabe, a lo mejor un día lo hago O.O... (jaja! no creo XD). _

_El siguiente capi vendrá lo mas rápido posible, lo juro! _

_Saludos a todos, fírmenme plissss!! XD (¿!)_


	16. Despedida

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 16

Salió de una reunión de trabajo, una de esas aburridísimas reuniones con accionistas de la empresa... Aunque con los años ya se había acostumbrado a ellas, pero eso tampoco quería decir que le gustaran...

- Jefe!- Su secretaria lo llamó antes de que entre a la oficina.

- Dime...- No era su intención hablarle mal, pero realmente estaba exhausto ese día, la noche anterior había dormido pésimo! Demasiadas cosas girando en su cerebro como para dormir...

- Llamó su madre hace un momento, dijo que era urgente...- Su secretaria lo miró preocupada.

- Urgente?- Parpadeó sin imaginarse que sucedía.- La llamare, no me pases llamadas hasta que te diga, si?

- De acuerdo, jefe.

Entró rápido a su oficina, lanzando con desgano total su portafolio sobre el escritorio. Se sentó en su sillón y marcó a su casa, donde un sirviente le informó que su madre había salido de urgencia...

Empezó a preocuparse sin poder evitarlo. Qué tan grave era esa urgencia?

Deseó que todo estuviera bien, llamándola al celular.

- Mama?! Qué sucedió?- Preguntó sin esperar a que ella conteste, con impaciencia.

- Chichi...- La voz de su madre era tenebrosa! Abrió los ojos como platos.

- Qué?! La señora Chichi? Qué sucedió con ella?...

- Bra me llamó recién, parece que Goten la encontró inconsciente... Aun no se qué fue lo que pasó! Estoy yendo al hospital!

- Inconsciente?!- Oh, por Dios...- Revolvió sus cabellos con nerviosismo mientras daba vueltas sobre el sillón giratorio.

- Si... Aun no se qué pasó... Espero esté bien... Tu padre me está llevando para allá, está en el hospital de Satan City...

- Bueno, IRE PARA ALLA!- Solo bastó que el nombre "Goten" y el nombre "Pan" se pasen por su cabeza para decidirlo.

- No es necesario...

- Si Goten me necesita estaré ahí con él...- "Al igual que si Pan me necesita...". Estaba decidido, iría para allá corriendo!

- Bueno, nosotros llegaremos en unos 10 minutos... Te veo ahí.

Y colgaron.

Aflojó con dificultad su corbata y la dejó caer en su escritorio, dejando también sus lentes de marco negro sobre este.

Salió rápidamente de su oficina, avisándole a su secretaria de la urgencia y marchándose.

Salió corriendo del enorme edificio, montando vuelo ni bien pudo...

---------------------------------------

- No puede ser...- Y Pan lloró sin remedio.

Gohan había llamado a su amiga cuando ambas estaban almorzando en la universidad, dejando todo de lado y yendo al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron.

Durante todo ese trayecto, la Son se había tragado la angustia magistralmente... Hasta ese momento en el cual terminó por desmoronarse.

- Pan, tranquila... Todo estará bien...- Acarició el cabello negro en medio de la sala de espera, donde ambas se encontraban junto con Videl sentadas en un sillón amplio.

Gohan y Goten permanecían con ella, y aún no volvían...

Observó a Videl, quien también acariciaba a su hija.- Tu abuela es fuerte.- Le dijo.- No lo olvides...

"Si le sucede algo, Pan se muere... Y Goten también...". La princesita sintió de deseos de acompañarla en llanto, no solo por la enorme pérdida que representaría que algo le sucediera a la señora Chichi, sino por las dos personas, los dos Son que ella tanto amaba, y por el sufrimiento que ambos deberían estar pasando...

Justo vio como sus padres aparecían allí.

Su mama saludó a Videl, mientras su padre se recluía contra la pared con total seriedad.

- Dime qué sucedió...- Su madre preguntó con mucha preocupación, al ser Chichi una querida amiga de hacia años, con la cual tenía cierta rivalidad, pero que al final terminaban siendo compañeras de guerra con esos esposos saiyans y sus obsesivos entrenamientos. Se entendían, eso era evidente, y eso las había unido con los años.

- Pues...- Videl comenzó a relatar.- Al parecer tuvo un infarto, Goten la encontró minutos después... Por suerte la encontró rápido, sino...

- No lo digas, mama...- Pan siguió llorando sin consuelo.

Bra se sintió demasiado inútil ante la situación! Lo único que podía hacer era acariciar a su amiga, mimarla y darle su apoyo incondicional... "No soporto verte así...".

- Que raro!- Bulma dijo, muy extrañada.- Chichi nunca fue de tener problemas de salud, por lo menos no que yo supiera...

- Ayer se la veía un poco caída, pero nunca me imagine esto...- Contestó Videl.

Todas las mujeres se quedaron en silencio, sentadas esperando que Gohan o Goten dieran la cara.

Momentos después, Trunks también llegó, con el cabello revuelto, signo de que había volado lo mas rápido posible.

- Trunks, que rápido llegaste!- Exclamó su madre.

Pero él no acotó nada, esquivando a todos y yendo hacia Pan, arrodillándose frente a ella y acariciándole el rostro.

La princesita miró desde el primer asiento lo que sucedía... Que cara tenía su hermano! Miraba a Pan con los ojos vidriosos, inconsolables... Y así estuvieron unos instantes, donde también Videl y su propia madre miraron un poco extrañadas por el gesto, quizás...

Pan se largó a llorar peor que nunca, abrazando a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, mientras repetía "Por qué?" hasta el cansancio.

La incógnita de qué sucedía entre ellos seguía embargando a Bra, pero ese no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas...

Mientras él la abrazaba, ella siguió acariciando suavemente el cabello de Pan, mientras, a la vez, pensaba en Goten...

"Espero todo este bien...".

---------------------------------------

- Goten, por favor... Deberíamos dejarla descansar un momento, seguramente en un rato despertará, te lo aseguro...- Su hermano puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de convencerlo de que saliera de la sala de terapia donde ella se encontraba.

No podía dejar de pensar, mientras la veía con un respirador artificial y varios cables conectados a su cuerpo, en que él tenía la culpa...

"Ayer se despidió... Se que lo hizo...".

- No despertará...- Aseguró.

- No seas tan negativo...- Sintió como la voz de su hermano, a quien le daba la espalda, empezaba a quebrarse. Se levantó mecánicamente de la silla y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, como cuando era niño y tenía cualquier problema... Ahí estaba Gohan para cuidarlo. Su hermano, ese que mas que hermano había sido padre...

Y ni pensar en su padre en aquel momento!

- Tranquilo, Goten... Ve a descansar a la sala de espera, cualquier cosa te llamo, yo la cuidare...

- Confío en ti...- Y se marchó. Le dolía en el alma dejar a su mama sola! Pero a la vez necesitaba despejarse (Se podría, acaso?) aunque sea un instante... mirarla fijo en aquella cama lo estaba matando, le retorcía el corazón con magistral crueldad.

Caminó sin consuelo por los pasillos, sintiéndose un fantasma, y fue a la sala de espera, donde, para su sorpresa, no solo su familia se encontraba allí.

- Goten...- Trunks dejó a su sobrina, a quien abrazaba hasta hacía un momento, y se acercó a él con mucha preocupación.- Qué...?

- Está grave...- Le dijo, a él y a todos.

Todos los allí presentes, menos Vegeta quien ni por casualidad expresaba emociones, pusieron cara triste... Pan lloró con fuerza y eso siguió matándolo.

"No va a despertar... Ayer se estaba despidiendo...".

"Se despidió de mi...".

Se quedó parado en medio de la sala, con su familia y demás extraños que estaban allí observándolo.

"Se despidió...".

"Mi mama se despidió...".

"Se irá... Y EL no la despedirá...".

"EL no la acompañará...".

Trunks lo miró de cerca, obviamente preocupado, mientras los otros seguían deprimidos, acompañando a Videl y especialmente a Pan.

"VUELVE! Vuelve para despedirla... Maldita sea...!".

- Por qué no vuelve?...- Casi no pudo creer lo que acababa de susurrar. Por suerte el hombro de Trunks estaba ahí, apoyando su frente en él, mientras su amigo lo abrazaba con una mano.

Giró un poco la cabeza, mirando directamente a Bra.

"... Y a pesar de como te trate...".

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, sin consuelo.

"A pesar de como te rechacé sin que merecieras sufrir por mi...".

La joven derramó una lágrima, sonriéndole suavemente en una contradicción total.

"Estás aquí... Me estas mirando con total empatía...".

Devolvió la sonrisa, mientras con sus labios silabeaba un "gracias" inaudible.

Y ella volvió a sonreírle, sin abandonar a Pan y su llanto imparable.

"Vuelve, papa... Por favor, vuelve...".

---------------------------------------

Pasó un rato antes de que su padre apareciera en la sala de espera. Y allí estaba, serio, muy serio.

Se dirigió directamente a los presentes, cuando su madre lo abrazó.

- Gohan?- Preguntó.

- Pan...- Sorprendentemente se dirigió a ella.- Goten...- Y a su tío.

- Qué?- Preguntó ella, sin salir de su lugar, entre Trunks (quien la tomaba amorosamente de la mano) y Bra (quien no dejaba de mimarla en todo momento).

- Quiere verlos a ambos... Vayan.

- Despertó?!- Su tío se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

- Si...- La joven sintió el nudo de su pecho hacerse más fuerte... "Si despertó, por qué estás tan mal, papa?".

- Yo voy... Tío, espérame, yo iré primero, por favor...- Suplicó la joven.

- Vamos juntos, yo te espero afuera.

- Bueno...- Y ambos fueron rápidamente hacia el cuarto donde su querida abuela se encontraba. Tenía DEMASIADO que decirle! No podía esperar a verla... A ver a esa mujer a la que tanto admiraba.

---------------------------------------

Goten y Pan acababan de irse, cuando Gohan se sentó al lado de su esposa, largándose a llorar como jamás en su vida lo había visto!

- Gohan?!- Videl lo abrazó.- Qué pasa?!

- No creo que... No creo...- Y siguió con su llanto, como un niño pequeño.- Hable un poco con ella... Fue... Fue como si... Si ella...

- Se... Despidiera?- Videl se atrevió a preguntar.

- Si...- La tristeza que observó en su amigo, en el padre de su adorada Pan, fue demasiado demoledora.

Todos agacharon la cabeza.

"Estaré contigo, Pan...". Trunks miró hacia el pasillo por el que ella acababa de marcharse, sin poder evitar sentir el dolor que ella sentía, que también su mejor amigo sentía...

"No te voy a dejar sola... Yo estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase...".

---------------------------------------

- Perdóname tío, pero puedo pasar primero?- La joven suplicó.

- Pasa, niña... No te preocupes.- Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, tal vez desde que su abuelo se había marchado, su tío y ella se miraron con cariño... No tenían una relación fácil, debido a la diferencia de opiniones con respecto a Gokuh. Pero ese dolor pareció unirlos... Y se sintió feliz de que así fuera.

- Te quiero, tío...- Y entró al cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, y su abuela se retiró el respirador.- Hola...- Le dijo con debilidad absoluta.

- Abuela...- Fue rápidamente hacia ella, tomándola de la mano a la vez que se sentaba en la silla que permanecía al lado de la cama.

- Pan... Quería hablar contigo...- Habló en voz baja y con notoria dificultad.

- No te esfuerces tanto, por favor.- Le pidió, conteniendo el llanto milagrosamente.

- Eres...- Su abuela cerró los ojos, dejando que una sonrisa decore su rostro.- Eres la mas parecida a tu abuelo...

- Yo?- La miró sorprendida.

- Si, mi amor... Tienen la misma nobleza... El mismo valor... El mismo amor por... Por las peleas...- Tosió brevemente.

- Abuela...- Tragó saliva, las lágrimas luchaban una batalla a muerte por salir de sus ojos.

- Tienen la misma mirada, sabes?...

- La misma... Mirada?- Parpadeó sin entender del todo.

- Cuando miras a Trunks... Me recuerdas mucho a como él me miraba a mi... Me recuerdas la calidez de su mirada... Así como me recuerdas a mi misma, de joven...

Se sonrojó, y las lágrimas ganaron la batalla contra sus ojos.

- Lo amas, no es cierto?- Le preguntó.

- Si...- Y finalmente logró admitirlo.

- No dejes que Gohan, ni que NADIE... Que nadie los separe...

- Abuela, yo no se si él...- Se tapó la boca tratando de dejar de llorar.

- Si, pequeña... El te ama, yo lo se...

- Cómo sabes?

- Siempre me gustó... Observar las miradas de las personas... Siempre creí que una mirada dice mas que cualquier palabra...- Finalmente giró a mirarla, manteniendo esa hermosa sonrisa.- Y su mirada es como la del terco de Vegeta...- Rió brevemente.- Vegeta mira a Bulma de una manera muy particular... El, que es de tan pocas palabras... Expresa sus sentimientos con sus ojos... O eso siempre pensé...

- Tu... Tu crees?- Todo eso que ella le decía la estaba sorprendiendo a sobremanera.

- Si, estoy segura...- Apretó débilmente su mano.- Haz que se de cuenta... Y ámalo con toda tu alma... Se feliz con él... Nunca... Nunca lo dejes... No dejes que nadie se meta... Solo debe importarte lo que él piense, y lo que tú misma pienses... No dejes que nadie te critique por sentir lo que sientes... Sin importar la edad... Ni nada... Si se aman todo está bien... Nada más importa...

Meditó unos momentos "Lo dices por el abuelo, no?".

- Lo digo por tu abuelo...- Increíble, pero le leyó el pensamiento.- Por mas que él se haya ido tantas veces... Yo siempre supe lo que él era... Y se que él era, y ES, un hombre maravilloso...

- Yo también lo se...- Y las lágrimas seguían ganando esa batalla.

- El nos ama... Me ama a mí... Y a ti...

- LO SE!!!- Y se arrodilló al costado de la cama, al lado de su abuela. Lloró sin parar por unos instantes mientras ella, como pudo, acarició su cabeza una y otra vez.

- Por eso...- Levantó la cabeza y observó a Chichi.- No dejes que nadie se interponga... mientras tú sepas que él te ama... Y él sepa que tú lo amas... NADA importa... NADIE importa... NADIE tiene permiso de meterse sin saber... Porque eso que tú y él sienten... Solo ustedes dos lo entienden...

- Abuela...- Con ambas manos tomó la suya, sin ocultar sus fuertes emociones.

- SE FELIZ, mi pequeña Pan... Tu abuelo y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti...

- No...

- Si, Pan... Se feliz, y cuida a Trunks como yo siempre cuide a Gokuh... A él y a sus sentimientos... Y que él también te cuide, como se que lo hará...

Se quedó arrodillada sin poder pararse.

- Nunca dejes de ser como eres... Así como eres... Eres maravillosa...

Siguió quieta como una estatua.

- Ve, mi amor... Y llama a Goten, te lo pido.

"No quiero irme...".

- Llama a tu tío... Por favor... Ve... Tú eres fuerte... Eres mi nieta, mía y de mi Gokuh...

Se puso de pie, convencida por la sinceridad y fuerza que su abuela le mostró a través de la mirada, esa que era tan expresiva... Cuanta razón tenía en todo lo que decía!

- Te amo, abuela...- Soltó lentamente su mano, en medio de una caricia eterna.

- Y yo a ti...

Y se marchó.

---------------------------------------

- Tío... Entra.- Su sobrina se veía muy emocionada, aunque triste.

- Gracias, Pan...- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró... A enfrentarla... A ver cara a cara a la mujer que le había dado tanto en la vida.

Su madre, su querida madre...

---------------------------------------

Corrió por los pasillos, sin importarle que algún directivo del hospital le llamara la atención. Llegó a la sala de espera, y miró el reloj. Eran las 5:15 de la tarde.

Miró a todos, queriendo abrazar a sus padres... Y su padre lloraba de una manera que jamás creería verlo llorar!

"También se despidió de ti?"...

En silencio, Trunks la miraba desde su asiento.

"Cuida a Trunks como yo siempre cuide a Gokuh...", las palabras de su abuela aún sonaban con fuerza en su mente.

"A él y a sus sentimientos...".

No le importó NADA, solo se acercó a él y se puso a llorar como una histérica. El se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole un calor que necesitaba con urgencia en aquel momento...

Bra se sumó al abrazo, y ambos le dieron todo su cariño... Ese que necesitaría en demasía a partir de ese momento.

---------------------------------------

- Mama...- Goten se sentó al borde de la cama, estrechando la mano de su madre.

- Goten...- Ella acarició sus dedos con mucho amor.- Eres un muchacho precioso... Una gran persona...- Dijo emocionada.- Te amo, hijo...

- Yo a ti...- No le importó fingir fortaleza, desmoronándose al instante.- Saldrás de esta, mama...

- Sabes que no... Ayer te lo dije...- Tosió fuertemente, viéndose luego mas débil.

- Si... Lo se...

- Goten...- Su madre empezó a hablar.

- PERDONAME! No fui un buen hijo!!! Perdóname, por lo que mas quieras!!!- No pudo contener la ira, ni la culpa, ni nada!- Perdón... Perdón...

- No tengo... NADA que perdonarte...- Habló con dificultad.

- Si tienes...

- No... No fuiste un mal hijo, al contrario... Solo que hay algo que aún no comprendes... Y...- Volvió a toser.- Y necesito que lo entiendas ahora, sino... Sino no lo entenderás nunca...

- Qué?- Preguntó cada vez mas caído.

- Tu padre nos ama... Nos ama a todos...

- Mama, no...- No quería escucharla! No quería oírla hablar sobre EL!

- Si, Goten... Gokuh nos ama... Nos salvó infinitas veces... Y, lo mas importante... El JAMAS nos abandonó... Date cuenta...

- No es así!!! Si nos dejó!!! Si él estuviera aquí, tú...!

- No es su culpa... Yo ya estoy vieja...

- No, no lo estas!!!

- Si, hijo... Hice todo lo que pude, por ti y por tu hermano...

- Lo hiciste bien... Eres la mejor madre que hubiera podido tener...

- Gracias...- Le sonrió.- Pero entiende, por favor... el no nos abandonó jamás... Sabes por qué?

- Por... Por qué?- Preguntó casi por inercia.

- Porque si nos hubiera abandonado realmente... Si de verdad no nos amara como nos ama, desde donde quiera que esté...

- Qué?

- No estaríamos aquí...

Se quedó en silencio observándola.

- Si, Goten... No estaríamos aquí... Por... Por ejemplo... Si él no hubiera muerto cuando luchó junto a tu hermano contra Cell... Tú no existirías...

- Eh?!- No entendió a lo que se refería... Ya que no conocía del todo bien la historia de Cell y esa batalla.

- Si... El mundo hubiera explotado... El se teletransportó... Hasta el planeta de Kaiohsama... Y lo hizo no por él... sino por mí, por Gohan... Y por ti... Meses después tú naciste... Y él siempre te amó... Como a mí y a Gohan...

- Mama...- No pudo parar de llorar como idiota.

- Cuando peleó... Con Freezer... En Namekusei...- Su voz empezaba a sonar mas y mas débil, asustándolo y anunciando lo inevitable.- Se quedó hasta el último instante en ese planeta... Aun sabiendo que... Explotaría... Y arriesgó su vida hasta el último instante... Para que existiera un futuro... Para él, si... Y también para toda la humanidad... Para mí y para tu hermano, que era pequeño...

- Ya basta, yo se todo eso! Pero si nos quisiera... Si nos quisiera estaría aquí contigo!!- Se tragó todo lo demás que tenía para decir, ya que en aquel momento no debía herirla! No quería hacerlo!

"La lastimo aun sin desearlo... Me parezco a él! Maldita sea!".

- El nos quiere a... A su manera... Es un saiyan... Y me costó mucho entenderlo... Pero entendí, junto a Bulma... Que ellos son así... Que los saiyans tienen su forma de amar... Tal vez algo abstracta, pero... Verdadera...

Sin poder articular palabra, siguió mirándola fijamente.

- No le eches la culpa por mi... Si él no me hubiera amado como me amó, en todos estos años... Yo hubiera muerto hace ya tanto... Tanto...

- Pero, mama!

- No, Goten... YO LO ELEGI.

Se quedó completamente paralizado! Aquello era como una revelación, pero aún no era capaz de entender por completo...

- Yo elegí ser su mujer... Sabiendo todo lo que vendría, o no... Pero lo elegí... Y él me eligió como su mujer... Confió en mí, me confió el cuidado de ustedes... Y nos amó... Y nos ama aún... Desde alguna parte... Y aunque no... No esté físicamente...- su mama se largó a llorar también, viéndose mas débil todavía.- El está en mi corazón... En el de Gohan... En el de Pan... Y en el tuyo... También en el tuyo...

- Mama...- Suspiró sin remedio.

- Se que es cursi, jeje... Pero... Es así... Yo lo siento... Siento su presencia aquí...- Se puso una mano en su corazón.- Siéntelo, Goten... Y no le eches la culpa, por favor...- Tosió otra vez, aunque mas largamente y mas fuerte, hablar para ella en aquel momento requería de un esfuerzo muy, muy grande.- Sal adelante... Deja de echarle la culpa... Deja de hacerlo... Deja de romper el cuadro... Y de emborracharte... Se el Goten que él y yo amamos... Ese Goten alegre, alocado, hasta dulce... Ese Goten que siempre fuiste... Quiero que seas como es tu esencia... Y no como ese joven resentido que eres ahora... Debes seguir adelante...

- Mama!! No puedo sin ti!!- Dijo en un grito suplicante.

- Si puedes... Porque yo nunca te dejaré solo...

- Mama...

- Si, hijo... Estaré junto a tu padre, acompañándote en todos tus pasos...

- No quiero que te vayas...- Tomó su mano con las firmeza.

- Me voy tranquila... Siempre y cuando... Me prometas...- Empezó a verse mas débil.- que seguirás adelante, y que... Serás mi Goten de nuevo...

- No...

- Vamos... Hazlo por mi... Se feliz, Goten!...- Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse de a momentos.- Encuentra a una mujer... Hazla feliz...

Sin planearlo ni desearlo, por algún motivo se acordó de Bra en aquel instante destructivo.

- Deja que ella te ame... Así como Gokuh me dejó amarlo... Y, si sientes que...- La tos insistente de nuevo.- Si sientes que él no fue bueno conmigo... Se bueno con esa chica que te ame...

Sintió escalofríos. Muchos escalofríos.

Un nudo en su garganta, y las lágrimas que no paraban ni tenían intención de hacerlo.

- Hazla feliz... Forma una familia... Y ámalos como creas que él debió amarnos...

Se paró de su asiento, mirándola mejor desde arriba.

Sin soltar su mano...

- Pero, aun... Aun así...- El agarre en su mano empezó a perderse.- Nunca dudes... Jamás dudes...

- Mama...!

- Que el te amó... Y aún te ama...

- No te vayas...

- Gokuh, díselo... Dile que lo amas... El lo necesita...

- Qué?!- Acaso estaría delirando?!

- Se que él te lo dirá en algún momento...

- Pero...

- Si... Lo... Lo hará... Y me creerás... Te lo prometo...

- Mama...

- Te amo... Y siempre lo haré... Lo... Haremos...- Y el agarre se soltó por completo.

Una oleada de recuerdos.

De pequeño, cuando ella lo entrenada en secreto.

Lágrimas...

El grito desaforado cuando lo vio transformado en súper saiyan.

Mas lágrimas...

Cuando lo obligaba a estudiar, prohibiéndole ir a jugar con Trunks.

Las rodillas contra el suelo...

El beso de buenas noches.

Las manos contra el suelo...

Los regaños por llegar tarde, de adolescente, al irse de parranda con Trunks y emborracharse como un idiota.

La cabeza mirando al suelo...

Su cara de molestia al conocer a Pares, al no considerarla la mujer ideal para él.

Y mas lágrimas...

Su comida exquisita, sus gritos, su sonrisa, su HERMOSA sonrisa!

- Mama...

Sus llantos, sus enfados, sus regaños, sus felicitaciones.

- No...

Su sola presencia. Su "Te quiero, hijo!".

- No puede ser...

Sus palabras de aliento.

- No...

Su furia al romper el cuadro de su padre una y otra vez.

- No me hagas esto...

Sus palabras finales... "Forma una familia... Y ámalos como creas que él debió amarnos...".

- No...

"Te amo... Y siempre lo haré... Lo... Haremos...".

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------

_**Comentario final de la Autora**_

_Estoy escuchando Within Temptation desde hace unas... 3 o 4 horas._

_Desde que empecé el capi, no pude parar hasta terminarlo, siendo las 5:24 AM..._

_Estoy muy triste... _

_Este capi fue muy intenso para mí._

_Y supongo que lo será para quien entienda el sentido de esta muerte... _

_Perdón por matar a Chichi... Pero antes que nada, me gustaría decir unas breves palabras:_

_Yo creo en sus palabras. Creo en lo que le dijo a Goten con respecto a Gokuh. _

_La respeto mucho como personaje, y como mujer de Gokuh. Por eso lamento haber tenido que matarla, pero fue necesario... Que mal me siento..._

_Bueno, no se... Les mando saludos a todos... El final del fic no está demasiado lejos, supongo... En este momento, después de haber escrito una de las escenas más tristes del fic, no tengo idea de nada._

_Saludos, y gracias a los que creen en esta historia. De corazón... Gracias. _


	17. Charla entre hermanos

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 17

Hacía mucho que los Guerreros Z no se juntaban tan seguido... Era la segunda vez que veía a todas esas personas en menos de una semana, pero desgraciadamente no era en buenas circunstancias...

Al lado de la casita donde siempre homenajeaban a su abuelo, una lápida con numerosas flores dejadas por todos los presentes decoraban la tumba de su abuela, su queridísima abuela Chichi, quien ya descansaba en paz.

Ese martes en la mañana sería recordado por ella de por vida, como uno de los momentos mas tristes...

Deseó que estuviera en un buen lugar, en un cielo hermoso y resplandeciente, donde nada la hiciera sentir triste, sonriendo como cuando ella aún era pequeña y todos vivían juntos en las montañas Paoz.

Añoró su infancia como nunca antes lo había hecho... Los tenía a ambos, a sus abuelos paternos, cuidándola, mimándola y haciéndola feliz... Tan feliz!

Su madre la abrazó con más fuerza, tal vez al ver como ella volvía a llorar con ganas...

"Es injusto..." se repitió cientos de veces.

Lucía un vestido negro muy simple, cuya falda pasaba sus rodillas... Ese vestido se lo había regalado su abuela. Pero nunca lo usaba, ya que no le gustaban los vestidos... Odiaba usarlos! Pero aún así se lo puso, como una manera de homenajearla, casi sintiéndose culpable por no haberlo usado antes.

"Pensar que en los últimos meses me alejé tanto de mi familia... No puedo evitar sentir que desperdicié demasiado tiempo...". Deseó viajar en una maquina del tiempo e ir a hablar consigo misma 7 meses antes, decirse a si misma "No seas imbécil!!! No te alejes de aquellos que te quieren solo por pensar que no te aceptan... Claro que te aceptan, idiota!", pero no se podía, no quedaba mas que aceptar aquel destino tan triste.

"Las cosas pasan por algo... Supongo que es imposible ser completamente feliz...", aceptó con odio aquel infortunio. No le gustaba pero no quedaba otra, ya no había vuelta atrás.

La vida era así, y lo entendió en aquel momento...

"La vida nos pone tantas piedras... Pero no puedo dejarme vencer... No puedo dejar que todo sea en vano, debo seguir, por mas odio que me de hacerlo sin ella... Y sin EL... Ellos no querrían que yo me detuviera...".

Quería ver a sus abuelos de nuevo, abrazarlos de nuevo...

Y siguió llorando.

Sacó un instante su vista de la tumba, mirando a su padre, quien recitaba unas dulces palabras, sentidas y dolorosas, dulces... Lo admiró por evitar llorar, ya que ella no podía.

Miró luego a sus alrededores... Todos vestían ropas oscuras y sus rostros reflejaban mucha tristeza...

Fijó su vista en los Briefs especialmente. Cerca de ella, Bulma lloraba mientras Vegeta la estrechaba en un abrazo que jamás hubiera pensado ver en ellos, ya que no eran muy demostrativos en frente de nadie. Al lado de ellos, Bra, vestida con un liadísimo aunque sobrio vestido negro, permanecía callada, y muy triste. A lo mejor recordando cuando eran pequeñas y su abuela les hacía comidas tan ricas cuando Bra iba a visitarla... Detalles, detalles que parecían simples, pero que uno no puede evitar recordar al perder a una persona con quien compartió algún momento de su vida.

Y justo al lado de su mejor amiga estaba su amado... Trunks se veía serio, muy serio, con un sobretodo negro cubriendo su traje oscuro.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, tan solo un segundo. Y recordó con dolor la escena en la cual ella, Pan, se enteraba de la muerte de su abuela...

Cuando su padre, en el hospital, fue a buscar a su tío Goten, y al volver...

Lágrimas, lágrimas, lágrimas... Trunks y Bra abrazándola al instante, lo mas fuerte posible, acompañándola en sentimiento...

Se sintió feliz a pesar de todo, de tenerlos a ambos, y a sus padres, quienes permanecieron fuertes aún en tan lamentables circunstancias, y a todos los allí presentes...

Y a un costado, alejado de todos, su tío Goten parecía una estatua, con un rostro indescriptible... Tristeza, furia, impotencia, odio... Todo eso reflejaban los ojos negros de su tío, quien seguía vestido como el día anterior, con unos pantalones azules, camisa blanca y un pulóver dando la impresión de siquiera haber dormido.

Después de unos momentos la pequeña ceremonia finalizó, y la mayoría fue marchándose, dando el sentido pésame a la familia Son.

Goten fue el primero en irse, sin cruzar palabras con nadie...

Después se quedaron en la casa que su abuela ocupara junto con su tío. Ya era de tarde y la mayoría tomaba algo caliente debido al frío de aquel día, menos ella... No podía pasar nada por su garganta en aquel momento.

- Ya vuelvo.- Dijo a quienes se habían quedado (la familia de Bulma, y la de Krilin), yendo hacía afuera.

Se paró frente a la tumba luego de caminar lentamente hacia ella.

Y entonces recordó todo lo que su abuela le había dicho... Tantas palabras que servían de enseñanzas de vida demasiado valiosas como para no repasarlas en ese instante.

- Te voy a extrañar...- Susurró al viento. Y siguió llorando en silencio, acordándose de cada detalle, de cada instante...

El sonido de pasos la hicieron desconcentrarse, mirando hacía atrás.

- Trunks?- Era él quien se acercaba a ella.

- Sabes?- Se paró a su lado, sonriendo con nostalgia.

- Qué?- Preguntó.

- Hace 10 años, cuando mi abuelo murió... Sentí un vacío muy grande, ya que lo admiraba mucho, no solo como científico, sino como ser humano... Era un hombre excepcional.

Recordó al señor Brief, y esa manía con los animales que tenía... No lo recordaba del todo bien ya que ella era mas pequeña, pero realmente era un hombre muy dulce, y que, según ella recordaba, mimaba mucho a Trunks y Bra.

- Lo se...- Respondió mirándolo con la misma nostalgia que él reflejaba.

- Cuesta, pero se puede salir adelante... Mas aun si piensas en que ese ser querido jamás querría verte triste, sino feliz y tranquila...

"SE FELIZ, mi pequeña Pan... Tu abuelo y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti...".

Las miradas quedaron fijas, y no pudo evitar recordar eso que le había dicho su abuela antes de morir:

"Siempre creí que una mirada dice mas que cualquier palabra...Y su mirada es como la del terco de Vegeta... Vegeta mira a Bulma de una manera muy particular... El, que es de tan pocas palabras... Expresa sus sentimientos con sus ojos... O eso siempre pensé...".

- Trunks...- Esos ojos tan hermosos le estaban gritando tantas cosas! Tantas! Y no supo como preguntarlo... Debía acaso hacerlo? Realmente la mirada era distinta, o ella solo lo imaginaba?

De pronto él la abrazó.- No te voy a dejar sola, lo prometo...- Se puso a llorar una vez mas, aferrándose a ese cuerpo que tanto amaba.- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme... Si quieres descargarte yo estoy aquí, Pan... Por favor...- La miró de nuevo a los ojos sin romper el abrazo.- Cuenta conmigo.

- Si...- Y le sonrió.

"Desearía decirte, preguntarte tantas cosas... Pero no quiero que este momento de debilidad condicione tus respuestas...".

- Gracias...

---------------------------------------

"A mi no me engañan... Algo pasa entre ellos! Sino Trunks no hubiera salido disparado tras ella recién... Pero... Dios, a lo mejor no es momento de pensar en esto, pero Pan lo necesita mucho...". Bra reflexionó, tratando de distraerse un poco de aquel clima tan apagado.

- Trunks ha sido muy bueno con Pan.- Destacó Gohan a la cabeza de la mesa, luego de posar su taza de café sobre el platito que hacía juego.

- Es que después de aquel viaje ellos se llevan muy bien.- Explicó Bulma con nostalgia... Parecía que todo daba nostalgia ese día.

- Lo se... Pero...- Bra miró horrorizada a Gohan. "Pero qué...?!".

- Pero qué?- Bulma lo miró sin comprender. "Mama, GRACIAS por leer mi mente!".

- Nada... Olvídalo...- Y el padre de su amiga siguió con el café.

"Será que él también sospecha?...".

- Lo que yo me pregunto es dónde está Goten...- Cambió de tema su madre, nombrando a esa personita tan importante...

- Fue demasiado para él todo esto... Creo que no estaba preparado, no es que yo lo estuviera, pero él siempre tuvo una relación muy estrecha con mama...- Explicó Gohan, notándose a la legua su preocupación.

- Espero este bien...- No pudo evitar acotar la princesita, siendo observada por todo los presentes con sorpresa.

- Yo también...- Le contestó el mayor de los Son, sonriéndole brevemente.

No pudo evitar sentirse conmovida ante aquello, deseando con mas fuerzas que Goten estuviera bien...

---------------------------------------

Ya era de noche, y Bra acompañó a su amiga a su casa en Satan City junto a su familia, luego de haberle pedido permiso a sus padres para quedarse a pasar la noche con ella.

Después de que la mayor de ambas le prestara ropa para dormir, ambas se acurrucaron en la cama de Pan. Bra no tenía problemas en dormir en el suelo, pero su amiga había insistido... "Tal vez necesita calor humano...". Recordó tantas veces que habían dormido juntas para darse ánimos la una a la otra, y aceptó sin objetar.

Tantos meses sin Pan, y ahora estaba ahí con ella, y eso la hacía demasiado feliz...

Hablaron de cualquier asunto trivial, intentando la princesita que su amiga riera un poco, aunque era difícil, claro estaba. Pero aún así pudieron distraerse un poco.

- Oye, Bra...- De pronto Pan se puso seria, mirándola frente a frente acostada en el reducido espacio.- Creo que hay algo que debo decirte... Pero...- Sus ojos se cerraron con pena, haciendo sentir mal a la peliazul.

- Pan, si necesitas hablar yo te escuchare! Sabes que puedes confiar en mí...- Y le sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello negro y corto.

- Es que no se si lo entenderás... Aún así, siento que debo sincerarme, no he hablado de esto con nadie, y empiezo a necesitarlo... En este momento tan difícil no puedo llevar tantas cosas adentro... Necesito sacar algo...

- Entiendo. Entonces cuéntame! Claro que eso te saldrá un precio, después deberás escucharme tu a mi! Jaja!- Ambas rieron con frescura.

- Pues...- Pan miró hacia el techo, mientras Bra seguía mirándola con atención.- Todo empezó esa noche en Nightmare...

- Nightmare?- Pestañó sin comprender. "Pensé que iba a hablarme de su familia, o algo así... Mh... Si tengo oportunidad le preguntaré sobre Trunks!".

- Si... Esa noche cuando fui contigo... Vi a Trunks con una chica.

- Eh?!- "Va a explicarme por qué se alejó!". Finalmente comprendió por dónde venía la mano.

- Bueno, cuando los vi me puse muy mal... Fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza, ya que nunca lo había visto con una chica a pesar de que siempre supe que él salía con muchas... Tantas noches soñando con él... Y esa noche sentí que lo había idealizado demasiado... Que no era el príncipe azul que yo imaginaba de pequeña, sino un soltero que se divertía como cualquier otro... Y me decepcione.- Puso una cara aun mas angustiada.- A la vez me di cuenta de que a lo mejor había idealizado a todo el mundo... A mi familia, a ti... Y todo se me desplomó encima! Sentí una furia que jamás había sentido, era como mirarme al espejo y no ser quien creía que era, me sentí sumida en una mentira de la cual todos ustedes eran participes...

- Y qué sucedió?- Se limitó a preguntar, casi sin querer interrumpirla.

- Un sujeto... Un desconocido... Y yo... Y... Yo...- Vio como se sonrojaba, y de pronto tapó su rostro con sus manos.

- Un desconocido y tú...

- Esa noche perdí mi virginidad.- Dijo finalmente, y ahora quien recibía el balde de agua fría era Bra.

No supo qué decir... Muy en su interior siempre había pensado que ella misma perdería primero la virginidad debido a que era más sociable con los hombres que la Son, pero al fin y al cabo no había sido así... Que estúpida por haber sacado tal conclusión sin sentido!

- Pan...

- Y después empezó todo...- Y destapó su rostro, mostrando furia en el negro de su mirada.- Empecé a ir a fiestas, principalmente a Nightmare, y empecé a estar con desconocidos! Empecé a llenarme con esa pasión que empecé a conocer... Bra, es tan extraño! Es como entrenar, de mi sale algo tan... Tan inexplicable...

- Vaya...- Sus ojos azules se iban abriendo mas segundo a segundo.

- Bailar y olvidar... Besar, tocar... No importaba quien fuera el otro... Y esa fue mi droga durante todos estos meses. Por ella me alejé de todos, porque sentía que nadie entendía que solo quería ser yo misma, pensaba que no valía nada y que nadie sentía algo sincero por mí... Que todo menos eso que acababa de descubrir era una vil mentira...

- Pero no es así!- Exclamó con nerviosismo... No le gustaba NADA que su amiga pensara de esa forma!

- Lo se, Bra! Pero tardé demasiado en darme cuenta... Darme cuenta de que si yo no intento solucionar las cosas nadie lo hará por mi, de que nadie estaba juzgándome como yo pensé que lo harían si sabían de mi doble vida, sino preocupándose por mi... Mi crisis de identidad era inmensa...- Empezó a llorar, Bra la abrazó bien fuerte.- Y por ello perdí tanto tiempo que podría haber compartido con mi abuela... Bra... Por qué no me di cuenta antes?! Tanto tiempo sin ella, sin ti, sin mis padres, sin nadie... Solas, mi doble vida y yo...

- No pienses en ello.- La miró directo a los ojos con total seriedad.- Las cosas se dieron de esta forma, y no debes pensar en las posibilidades, sino en los hechos...- Le sonrió.- Ay, Pan... Te siento mas madura que antes, así como yo misma me siento mas madura! Y está bien! Somos jóvenes aún... Pero por favor, no pienses en ello, terminarás por volverte loca! A veces es mejor no darle tantas vueltas a las cosas.

- Si...- La Son se secó las lágrimas.- Pero bueno... Pasaron cosas y me di cuenta de todo esto que te estoy diciendo, me di cuenta de la gente maravillosa que me rodeaba y rodea aún... Para mi estar con desconocidos fue una droga, fue distanciarme, o mejor dicho, intentar distanciarme de tantas cosas que me incomodaban, que no soportaba... Y me equivoqué mucho... Por eso... PERDON.

- PAN!- La abrazó mas fuerte.- Yo también tuve mis errores! Pero ya no vale la pena pensar en ello, insisto! Si aprendiste tanto después de todo eso, entonces no fue en vano! Además de que eres joven y divertirte no tiene nada de malo!

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio.

- Gracias por entenderme... Los ojos de su amiga se llenaron de una emoción inexplicable, como si eso que la princesita le dijo le hubiera dado alivio, uno que necesitaba muchísimo...

- Pan...- "Este es el momento, si no lo hago ahora, jamás podré...".

- Qué pasa?- Su amiga la miró un poco mas tranquila.

- Y qué fue eso que... Te hizo dar cuenta de todo? Fue algo en especial?

- Esta es la parte que no se si contarte...- Volvió con la mirada triste.

- Dime por qué no deberías hacerlo!- Se puso firme.

- Tú y Goten... No...- Su amiga volvió a sonrojarse.- El no te...

- No me correspondió, lo se! Pero qué tiene que ver?!- "Lo sabía!!!!".

- Bra... No se cómo decirlo...- Y mas rojo en sus mejillas!

- Mi hermano?- "Si no pregunto yo, estará así toda la noche... Cuenta Pan, cuenta y sonríe al recordar al tonto ese... No estés mas triste!".

- Si... El... Y yo...- Finalmente admitió su amiga, con una dificultad divina.

- Jajaja!- La princesita empezó a reír sin parar.- LO SABIA!

- EHH???!

- Siiiii! A ver, linda Pan!- Se sentó sobre la cama y su amiga también, poniéndose frente a frente.- Cuando él lloraba en tus brazos cerca de Nightmare se me hizo muy extraño...- Empezó a contar con sus dedos como una niña.- Su cara de pánico cuando estabas internada, que haya pedido verte a solas en el hospital... Que...

- Qué dijiste?- Pan se tapó la boca, emocionada.

- Si, Pan... Deberías haberlo visto... Esa cara jamás la vi en mi hermano... Cuando tú estabas internada, en un momento le pidió a tu papa verte... Parecía un muerto... Se veía muy mal...

Y los ojos negros brillaron cual estrellas. "Vaya, a lo mejor no sabía eso...", se alegró la princesita por contarle a Pan.

- O sea que siempre lo sospechaste?- Volvió a sonrojarse.

- Sip! La Princesa Bra jamás se equivocaría! Jajaja!- Risa altanera.- Bueno, como te iba diciendo... Esos y otros signos me hicieron sospechar de ustedes dos... Quería preguntártelo pero realmente no encontré el momento!

- Está bien, Bra... Yo debería habértelo contado antes... Pero me daba no se que por lo de mi tío Goten...

- NO! Así está bien! Ni te preocupes por eso! Es mejor si sale de ti contarlo!- Y su cara se tornó maliciosa.

- Qué...?- Pan la miró con susto.

- CUENTAMELO TODO!

- Bueno... Emm...- Y ambas se sonrieron. Así Pan comenzó el relato, donde Bra comenzó a enterarse de una cantidad inmensa de cosas hermosas que habían sucedido entre su amiga y su hermano.

Lloró de alegría al escucharla, al ver en los ojos negros esa felicidad inconmensurable que sus palabras describían, realmente la hacía feliz verla feliz... Aunque no pudo evitar sentir envidia! "Como me gustaría que entre Goten y yo hubiera pasado lo mismo...".

Rato largo de charla después, Ambas estaban de nuevo recostadas y abrazadas.

- Mi abuela, antes de morir.- Siguió contando su amiga.- Dijo que tal vez él me ame... Realmente quiero creerle, pero... No se...

- Pan!!! Quizás a Trunks le cueste darse cuenta, a lo mejor ni siquiera sabe qué se siente amar a alguien! Eso es lo mas probable! Dudo muchísimo que alguna vez haya amado a una chica!

- Pero por qué iba a amarme justo a mi? Eso es lo que no entiendo...

- TONTA! No digas mas eso o te mataré!!!- Le pegó un coscorrón.- No se bien si será así, pero piénsalo de esta forma: Tú lo amas con locura... Imagínate como pudo haber repercutido tanta demostración de afecto en él, cuando él mismo te dijo que nunca nadie lo había amado! Además... Es mi hermano! Y se que es solitario, se parece mucho a papa aunque nadie siquiera lo sospeche...

- Lo amo tanto, Bra...- Se abrazaron fuerte.- Desearía que, si realmente siente algo por mi, me lo dijera ahora mismo...

- Ten paciencia amiga... Ten paciencia y todo saldrá bien!

Era lindo ver a Pan reírse un poco! Y aprovechó la distracción de su amiga divertida aunque nostálgica para reír maliciosamente "Trunks, no voy a dejar que la lastimes... TE LAS VAS A VER CONMIGO!".

- Qué pasa, Bra?- Pan la miró sin comprender.

- Nada...- "Ya lo veras, amiga... Yo no habré podido conquistar a Goten... Pero tú y Trunks estarán juntos pase lo que pase, sino mataré a mi hermanito...".

Hablaron un rato mas y finalmente se durmieron... Mañana sería un día muy importante para Bra.

---------------------------------------

Ese día tenía ganas de volar para despejar su mente, por lo cual decidió irse solo hacia su casa, dándole el día libre a su chofer personal de la empresa.

Quería terminar de entender que le sucedía con Pan pero le era imposible!

"Es poco tiempo... Tengo miedo de que solo sea la novedad! Si no fuera eso tal vez ya hubiera definido mas lo que siento...".

El hecho de que todo haya sido tan repentino lo asustaba demasiado. Pan no merecía sufrir por su confusión! Eso lo tenía completamente claro.

Pero algo adentro suyo, por mas que le costara admitirlo, tenía deseos infinitos de ir a verla, de besarla, tocarla y decirle que realmente... Que EL, realmente...

"Pan... Me cuesta tanto tan solo pensarlo!".

Y así fue, volando hacia su casa, aterrizando cerca y caminando hacia la puerta.

Y allí, de entre las sombras de aquella noche que había llegado hacía poco, una voz se dirigió a él antes de que pueda entrar al edificio.

- Trunks Briefs...- Susurró una voz que le fue familiar al instante.

- Bra?!- Preguntó exaltado luego del susto, y si, efectivamente era su hermana, quien apareció frente a él.

- Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermanito?- La joven le sonrió con dulzura fingida.

- Bien sabes que cuando vienes no es por nada... Qué haces aquí?!

- Necesito hablar contigo! Hermanito no seas malo conmigooo!

- Bueno, pasa... Pero arriba me explicas!

Y así subieron a su apartamento.

En el ascensor de dedicó a mirarla de reojo, sin tener la menor idea de que hacía allí.

"Quizás viene a hablar sobre lo de Goten... Y si no es eso, se lo preguntare...".

Entraron a su casa y él le ofreció un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Se sentaron en aquel sofá donde había besado a Pan por primera vez, mirándose fijamente por unos instantes.

- Hermanita.

- Hermanito.

- Qué pasa?

La mirada de Bra parecía enfadada, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

- La amas, no?- Y ella sonrió, con esa típica sonrisa que había heredado de su padre, victoriosa.

El se quedó en silencio... Anonadado por la pregunta que menos esperaba. La miró perplejo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, hasta que se rindió, bajando la cabeza.

- La amas?- Siguió preguntando ella.

No supo que preguntar, ni que decir... Ni que contestar, mucho menos.

- Bra... No te metas.- Solo se animó a pronunciar. Era obvio que hablaba de Pan, y realmente aún no tenía la respuesta!

- Es una simple pregunta, Trunks...

- No!- Volvió a mirarla.- No es simple! Tu no entiendes!!!- Sin desearlo le gritó, a la vez que se puso completamente histérico ante la situación.

- Sabes de quien hablo, o no?- Su hermana no abandonó aquella sonrisa, realmente se veía convencida de sus preguntas.

- Bra...

- Hablo de Pan!- Y ella tomó su mano con cariño.- La amas... Se te nota! Se te nota demasiado! Puede que ni mama ni papa lo puedan notar, ni nadie de nuestro entorno... Pero yo lo noto, hermano! Es tan obvio...

- No quiero hablar de esto contigo.- Fue directo y al grano.

- Vamos... Sabes que puedes confiar en mi! No le diré nada a Pan!

- No, Bra. Debes aprender a no meterte... Te lo he dicho cientos de veces!- Retiró la mano de ella de la suya, sin poder contener su enfado.

La pregunta entonces era: Estaba enfadado con ella, o con él mismo por no entender sus sentimientos?

- Eres un tonto...- Y la sonrisa se fue.- Pan te ama, y estoy segura de que tú a ella... SEGURA.

- Y cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó medio sin querer, pero sin poder evitarlo hacerlo tampoco.

- Todos los abrazos, y tus caras de muerto... Te preocupas demasiado por ella, la miras y... No se, Trunks! No te puedo describir la mirada... Eres muy transparente! Saliste mas a mama por ese lado! Nunca miraste a nadie así.

- Bra... Ella te dijo algo?

- Eso importa?

- A mi si... Necesito saber en qué más te basas para decirme esto!- Seguía enfadado y se sentía sumamente invadido por la situación.

- Pan no necesitó decirme NADA para que lo note! Y creo que varios empiezan a sospechar! Es raro!- Abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder evitar sentir temor ante eso... Qué tal si era cierto?! "Gohan me mata...".- Siempre se llevaron bien... Pero TANTO?! Se nota química entre ustedes dos... Se los ve unidos... Y si, no debería decírtelo y si Pan se entera me mata, pero ella me contó TODO, me lo contó cuando yo le pregunte luego de sospechar por mucho tiempo! Trunks...- Y volvió a tomar su mano.- Por lo que ella me dijo... Mas lo que yo misma observe... No puedo equivocarme.. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero...

- ESE ES EL PROBLEMA!- Le volvió a gritar. La histeria ya lo superaba! Quería entender pero no podía!- Son solo días de todo! Cómo puedo darme cuenta en DIAS de que siento algo por ella?! Nunca la había visto como empecé a verla después del accidente... Me di cuenta de que ella realmente sentía lo que decía sentir, no se como pero simplemente lo supe! Y jamás me había pasado! Bra... No tenía idea de que se podía sentir algo así! Ni mucho menos que ELLA podía hacerlo!

- Sentir!- Bra lo abrazó.- Eso es, Trunks! Sientes algo! Date cuenta! La estás lastimando con tus dudas, por mas que no quieras, creo que realmente la estás lastimando! Ella te necesita, ahora mas que nunca!- Su hermana demostró gran preocupación y emoción ante tales palabras.- Amar para algunos se ama con el tiempo... Pero yo creo que simplemente nace de un instante al otro... Si encuentras a esa otra persona, entonces el tiempo no importa! Si hay química solo tarda un instante en surgir! Es tan simple! Si pasa, pasa! No pienses que porque haya sido hace poco tus sentimientos no tienen valor! Además ella no es una desconocida! vivieron juntos UN AÑO, te parece poco?!

- Y qué tal si solo es la novedad?!

- Si fuera la novedad ya te hubieras sacado a Pan de encima... Piénsalo! Bien se que tu no eres un santo y que siempre andas con chicas poco respetables!- Por mas que lo deseó no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Entonces, vuelves a verlas luego de "eso"?! Porque para llegar a "eso" sin dudas algo de ellas te llamó la atención...

La miró consternado... Y entonces se dio cuenta de que esas palabras eran verdaderas.

"NUNCA... Nunca jamás en la vida sentí interés por volver a estar con una chica mas de una vez...".

Increíble.

"Incluso cuando sucedió lo de Maron, después de que lo hicimos me apresuré a aclararle que eso no significaba mas que una noche... Y no volví a sentir deseos de que eso volviera a suceder... Ni de cambiar el tipo de relación que tenía con ella...".

Su hermana muchas veces pecaba de parecer distraída e impulsiva, pero le había dado justo en el clavo, causando gran efecto en él.

"Nunca me interesó seguir con una mujer después de divertirme y obtener lo que quería...".

"Nunca...".

"Y sin embargo... Desde entonces, lo único que hago es pensar en ella... En extrañarla...".

Claro! Exacto! Era eso... Esa era la posible respuesta!

La abrazó como un idiota, apretujándola contra si.

- Me das la razón!!! VES?!- Y ella también lo abrazó.

"Tal vez... Entonces si... Yo si...".

No solo se sintió feliz por empezar a comprender algo tan simple y hasta estúpido si se quiere, sino por darse cuenta de que su hermana había madurado muchísimo.

Las dudas volvieron a invadirlo, y, como si él fuera el hermano pequeño, decidió preguntarle a la verdadera hermana menor.

- Pero... Es mas joven que yo, y...

- Eso no importa!!! Se aman! Qué mas da?!

- Nunca estuve enamorado...

- Pero ahora son muchas las señales! Trunks, tu cara!!! Tus ojos al hablar de ella! Deberías ir a verla! Hablarle! Y te juro que la respuesta surgirá ante ti...- Su hermana lloró un momento.

- Bra, qué...?

- Me dan envidia! Mucha envidia...- Se sonrojó ante tal confesión.- Quiero que ella sea feliz contigo... Lo deseo con el corazón! Ella lo merece tanto! No merece sufrir!

La volvió a abrazar.- Se lo dijiste a Goten, no es cierto?- La pregunta que se moría por hacer desde el domingo.

- Ves?- Su hermana limpió las lágrimas que decoraban tristemente sus ojos.- Tú y yo sabemos darnos cuenta de las cosas que le suceden al otro...

"Supongo que eso es un SI".

- Te dije que no lo hicieras...- Acarició sus cabellos, y la retó con suavidad, sin querer ofenderla en ningún momento,

- Pensé que... Luego de habernos hecho tan amigos... Tal vez él sentiría algo por mí... Además necesitaba decirlo... Ya no podía guardármelo, Trunks!

Se miraron unos instantes, ambos hermanos conmovidos por la historia del otro. Esas eran las escenas que lo hacían sentir mas cerca de su pequeña hermana.

- Goten es una buena persona.- Le dijo.

- Lo se! Pero me dijo que él no me merecía! Que no valía la pena sufrir por él y yo que se cuantas estupideces mas! Y no es así!

Meditó sobre aquello y vio clarita la raíz del problema. Sabía bien que no debía decírselo... Pero ella ya lo había ayudado con pocas palabras esa noche...

- Goten tiene un conflicto muy grande en su cabeza...

"Quizás esto te ayude a entender, o eso espero".

- Conflicto?

- Si... Con respecto a Gokuh...

- EH?!

- Es difícil de explicar... Goten siempre tuvo ese problema con las chicas: Le preocupa que una chica se enamore de él sin que él de la nada, se acuerda de sus padres ante una situación así...

- Sus... Padres?- Bra se tranquilizó y lo miró muy seriamente.

- Así es. El piensa que Gokuh no quería a su mama... Por lo tanto, al ver a una chica enamorada de él, siente que si hace algo sería como usar a la chica en si...

---------------------------------------

Miró a su hermano completamente hipnotizada, y los ojos azules fueron como una luz completamente brillosa.

"Ahora entiendo".

No dejó de mirar a su hermano, quien repentinamente la tomó de la mano con fuerza.

"Realmente entiendo...".

- No quería lastimarme...

- Exacto.- Trunks le sonrió brevemente.- A él le cuesta mucho hablar de este tema, y no entiende esto que quizás hasta parece simple... Está cegado por el miedo a ser como su padre.

- Que locura...- La princesita suspiró.- Pero por qué tan así?

- Es difícil, Bra... La relación con su padre siempre fue difícil, y lo marcó demasiado... Espero que lo ocurrido con Chichi le haga entrar en razón... Y así a lo mejor pueda salir adelante por fin.

- Yo también lo espero... Lo amo mucho, Trunks...

- Lo se.- Volvieron a abrazarse.

- Yo lo haría muy feliz... Se que piensas que soy una niña, pero...!

- No!- Trunks la sacudió de los hombros.- No lo eres, hermanita! Has madurado mucho este último tiempo... Ahora vez las cosas de forma mas profunda.

- Tu crees?

---------------------------------------

- Estoy orgulloso de ti...- Y la emoción los invadió a ambos.- Hoy me probaste que te tomas las cosas en serio, que ya dejó de ser todo un juego para ti.- Sinceras palabras que no podía dejar de decir.

- Voy a luchar por Goten...

- Está bien... Yo te daré mi apoyo. Lucha por él, Bra.- No podía creer lo que decía, y le daba algo de celos pensar en su mejor amigo al lado de su hermanita, pero ella lo merecía, y tal vez Bra sería capaz de lograr eso que nadie nunca había logrado con el Son:

"Hacerlo entrar en razón, y poder ser feliz al lado de una mujer que realmente lo merezca, y no sea como las histéricas con las que anda siempre...".

- Y yo te apoyare a ti con Pan!

- Gracias.- Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Ya contaba con dos buenas aliadas! Maron y su hermana lo habían entendido a la perfección. "A lo mejor blanquear las cosas con Pan no sea tan difícil...".

- Y seremos felices!- Ella hizo un gesto de victoria con los dedos, y Trunks rió sin remedio.

- Igualmente no te apresures... Dale tiempo, aún no está bien por lo de Chichi y no lo estará de un día al otro...

- Lo se! Ahora se qué tanto le afecta todo esto, ahora entiendo mejor todo!

- Así es mejor.

---------------------------------------

Se quedaron callados unos segundos sin saber que decir, hasta que Bra miró fijamente a su hermano sin que él lo note (ya que mantenía su mirada en el suelo, pensativo).

"No imagino a alguien mejor para Pan...".

El la miró y se sonrieron con dulzura.

"Y no me imagino con otro que no sea Goten...".

- Luchemos, hermanito... Como todos unos saiyans!- Casi habló como una guerrera.

Le sonrió convencida. Como amaba a su hermano, a pesar de todo...

---------------------------------------

- Si, luchemos...- Se tomaron de la mano y él correspondió la sonrisa.

"No pienso seguir perdiendo tiempo con mis dudas... Debo verla y afrontar mis sentimientos".

Siguieron sonriéndose...

"Y hacerla feliz...".

"Y dejar que ella me haga feliz...".

Y se echaron a reír como dos niños.

"Pase lo que pase...".

Su hermana lo abrazó, y así se quedaron largo rato, necesitados de calor fraternal.

"Y mas le vale a ese imbécil no lastimarte... Y darse cuenta de que tú lo amas en serio...".

- Vayamos a comer algo, yo invito.

- SII!!!!- su hermana festejó como loca, hacía mucho (o nunca) que no salían solos.

Partieron del apartamento, quedándose en silencio en el ascensor.

"Hoy me demostraste, Bra... Que realmente amas a Goten, que no es un capricho de esos que a veces tienes...".

- Ojalá todo salga bien.- Revolvió los cabellos de su hermana ante aquel deseo.

"Ahora pareces mas humilde! Aunque sigues siendo un poco impulsiva, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian...".

- Ya verás que si.- Le respondió.

"Ahora realmente puedo afirmar... Que ya eres toda una mujer".

Y siguieron su camino, juntos y sincerados el uno con el otro. Unidos ante aquel conflicto tan poco comprensible para algunos. Ante esas relaciones que parecían inmorales, pero que no lo eran en absoluto si se miraban detalladamente.

"Aunque eso si, si te lastima... LO MATO!". Y finalmente arrancó el auto rumbo al restaurante mas caro de la ciudad.

---------------------------------------

Noche.

Ya era de noche, y las montañas Paoz lucían mas tranquilas de lo que alguna vez recordara.

Lo único que había deseado desde aquel instante de dolor intenso era estar con ella a solas... Hablar con ella un rato más...

Madre, hijo y la luna. Nadie más.

Se acercó a la tumba despacio, sintiendo escalofríos paso por paso.

Miró la lápida, y leyó lo que no quería leer...

El nombre de su madre.

- Perdón por no arreglarme para ti... Pero no pude, no pude hacer nada...- Se sentó frente a la tumba llena de flores, y dejó un pequeño ramo en medio de todas ellas. Lucía igual que en el funeral del día anterior, ya que luego de aquella muerte no tuvo ánimo de NADA, de absolutamente nada.

- Perdón por fallarte...

Realmente quería una respuesta! Pero la tumba no podía dársela.

- Me faltaron demasiadas cosas por preguntar, madre...

Siguió mirándola.

- Aún así...- Acarició el nombre en la lápida.- Aunque sea tarde...

Su voz tembló.

- Te juro que voy a tratar... Aunque no se por donde empezar...

Se despeinó sus cabellos con desesperación.

- NO SE! Por dónde debo empezar?!

Silencio, solo se escuchaban los grillos y el viento mover las hojas de los árboles.

- Dónde debo comenzar?!

Nada.

- POR DONDE?!...

Y se levantó, luego de un largo suspiro.

- Cuando encuentre la forma... Voy a volver... Y te lo diré... Te juro que no vendré a verte hasta poder hacerlo...

Sonrió en medio del llanto.

- Lo voy a hacer por ti, mama...

Se dio media vuelta, y con todo el dolor de su alma finalmente se fue.

"Hasta poder solucionar mis problemas... No vendré".

Deseó respuestas, pero esas solo podía dárselas él mismo.

Debía pensar en aquel tema... En ese tema tabú que evitaba a toda hora y ayudado por el alcohol en muchas ocasiones...

Tratando de olvidar y sin poder hacerlo.

Para salir adelante, debía superar aquello...

- Debo superar la ida de papa...

Se fue volando sin rumbo aparente, perdiéndose en medio de las montañas.

---------------------------------------

_**Comentario final de la Autora**_

_Perdón, pero la verdad es que jamás en la vida (y espero que así siga siendo por mucho tiempo) fui a un funeral... Por eso no se bien como son, mas allá de lo que he visto en la televisión o leído por ahí..._

_El sábado salí con mis amigas y a la salida del boliche una mujer de unos 50 años se nos puso a hablar... Dijo tantas cosas hermosas! Cosas que me van a servir de por vida! Entre ellas, dijo algo que intente plasmar en el fic: "Si hay química, ya está!", o sea que si hay química entre dos personas, poco importa todo lo demás! _

_Uno simplemente tiene química o no la tiene! No es que tarda en surgir o no! Surge o no surge, es blanco o negro! Y es algo que siempre pensé! Solo que nunca encontré la forma de explicarlo con palabras. _

_Nunca les pasó de conocer a una persona y al instante de conocerla sentir que la conocen de toda la vida?_

_Me pasó algunas veces en mi vida... Y es hermoso!_

_Es algo que yo llamo "flasheo" XD_

_La persona indicada aparece, y te flashea... Y nada tenés que preguntarte ni que meditar para saberlo, solo sabes que el sentimiento está ahí, y que ocultarlo o tratar de explicarlo es imposible e inútil. LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO SE EXPLICAN, SE SIENTEN! _

_O sea... Si Trunks está inseguro con respecto a sus sentimientos porque recién surgen... Está bien que dude, pero a la vez... No está bien que se deje llevar por eso que siente en el pecho cuando está con Pan? _

_Puede que dejarse llevar no sea una decisión muy "estratégica", pero es natural... Soy de las que prefieren que mis sentimientos sean más fuertes que mi cabeza. _

_Y mal no me va XD_

_Perdón esto tan colgado, pero creo que para entender una historia en general es necesario entender los sentimientos del autor para comprenderla mejor... Por eso aclaro todo esto._

_Saludos a todos y mil gracias por todos los comentarios por el último capi, me dieron mucho ánimo. _

_Nos leemos! n.n_


	18. El

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 18 

Tres días habían pasado desde la charla con Bra, siendo ya sábado. Y ese sábado que normalmente hubiera aprovechado para salir y distraerse lo tenía más sumido que nunca en sus pensamientos.

Goten no había vuelto a aparecer luego del funeral de Chichi, y él mismo no volvió a ver a Pan desde entonces.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo hablado con su hermana y su amiga Maron, algo debía hacer para aclarar completamente todo!

Se dedicó a navegar por Internet con su laptop en medio de la sala de su tranquilo apartamento, sin saber exactamente que buscaba... Pero terminó por aburrirse al instante, ya sin saber que hacer con su vida. Aún así siguió buscando algo de entretenido en eso que a tantos se les hacía adictivo y para lo cual él jamás tenía tiempo.

Se metió en su mail y revisó unos documentos del trabajo (los cuales, ciertamente, podían esperar hasta el lunes, pero ya que no tenía nada que hacer mejor adelantar trabajo... Que noche miserable) mientras prendía un cigarrillo para relajarse un poco, y EL ki empezó a sentirse, casi llamándolo entre susurros.

- Pan, no me lo dejas fácil tampoco...

Apagó el cigarrillo con fastidio, volviéndose a decir a si mismo que debía dejarlo de una buena vez, yendo hacia la cocina en busca de algo fresco para tomar.

Volvió frente a su laptop y dejó que las palabras de aquel mail de un inversionista de quien sabía donde lo atrapara entre sus redes, pero entonces el ki se sintió mas fuerte aún.

- Me estás llamando?

Se puso muy nervioso y deseó otro cigarrillo, pero se contuvo como un caballero. Le dio un sorbo largo a la botella de agua helada que había ido a buscar momentos antes y, exasperado ante el ki cada vez más fuerte, se levantó de su asiento con fastidio.

- Basta!- Gritó, como un loco que hablaba solo. Pensó en ella cada instante durante tantos días, y ya no soportaba las ganas de verla! Pero a la vez le costaba afrontar lo que debía afrontar...

- Ya no lo aguanto mas...- Dejó todo en su lugar y fue corriendo a su habitación, poniéndose un pantalón y camiseta oscuros y holgados, perfectos para entrenar, y salió volando sin más por la ventana.

- Es ahora o nunca!- Gritó al sobrevolar la ciudad, entre nervioso y asustado por lo que vendría.

---------------------------------------

"Encuentra a una mujer...".

- Quién?

"Hazla feliz...".

- Cómo?

"Deja que ella te ame...".

- Pero... Y si yo no la amo?

"Así como Gokuh me dejó amarlo...".

- Y si no merezco ser amado?

"Se bueno con esa chica que te ame...".

- Y cómo hago para estar con ella si yo no siento lo mismo?

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, y entre los distintos números que tenía anotados buscó el único que creía merecía todo eso.

La única que podría amarlo con esa intensidad que su madre describía...

- Bra...

Hacía una semana que estaba dando vueltas por la Tierra sin rumbo, solo pensando, meditando en lo que debía hacer.

Se sentía solo sin su madre.

Demasiado.

Necesitaba cariño a gritos, pero intentar algo con Bra sería una locura.

Y lo sabía bien.

"Trunks me mata... Vegeta ni hablemos...".

- Como me gustaría... Entender los sentimientos de papa...

Guardó el celular de nuevo, tirándose en el suelo de aquel bosque lejano en el que se encontraba, y miró las estrellas de aquella noche de sábado sin consuelo, lleno de interrogantes.

- Qué hago?

---------------------------------------

- Ya van CUATRO días sin saber de él...- Bra no pudo evitar recordar al escuchar una canción que le gustaba mucho en la radio, mientras ella estudiaba. Quería salir, pero Pan había preferido entrenar aquella noche, ya que no había podido descargar la ira en toda la semana por distintos motivos.

_Memories_ _concern_

_Like_ _opening the wound_

_I'm_ _picking me apart again_

_You_ _all assume_

_I'm_ _safer in my room_

_Unless_ _I try to start again_

- Goten...- Desde hacía días que escuchaba aquella canción sin parar, y todo le recordaba a él, a su dolor... Quería ayudarlo y no sabía como!

"Quizás él no quiera ayuda... Y ese es el máximo problema!".

_I don't want to be the one_

_Who_ _battles always choose_

_Cuz_ _inside I realize_

_That_ _I'm the one confused_

- Date cuenta... Por favor date cuenta... Y déjame ayudarte!

Dejó el lápiz que sostenía en su mano en el escritorio, y cerró con fuerza el cuaderno de Contabilidad.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or_ _why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And_ _say what I don't mean_

Analizó la letra de la canción un momento, y no pudo evitar recordar también, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa, a su querida amiga Pan.

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm breaking the habit_

_I'm_ _breaking the habit tonight_

- Ella se dio cuenta... Ahora date cuenta tú!

Odió secretamente a Gokuh por haber herido tan hondo a esas dos personas que tanto amaba, por haberlos marcado con fuego para toda la vida.

Y miró por la ventana, deseando que Goten se diera cuenta.

Que ENTENDIERA que ella podría hacerlo feliz.

Esa charla de días atrás con Trunks la había dejado tan shockeada!

- Tú no eres como Gokuh...

No tenía idea quien estaba en lo correcto, si el pensamiento de Pan o el de su amor, pero lo que si comprendía es que no todos vivían las crisis de la misma forma.

- Pan lo extraña... Y Goten lo odia... Y no quiere ser como él...

Y después de mucho meditarlo, entendió la raíz de la solución.

"Goten, si no quieres ser como él, en vez de encerrarte en ti mismo mientras piensas que él es un demonio, tal vez, solo tal vez...".

_I'll_ _paint it on the walls_

_Cuz_ _I'm the one that falls_

_I'll_ _never fight again_

_And_ _this is how it ends_

- Si no intentas ser mejor que él, entonces no podrás salir adelante... Y si sigues sumergiéndote así... No podrás...

Sonrió con esperanza.

No entendía por qué Goten le había dicho aquel "No te merezco!" tan significativo, había una pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba. Sin embargo entendía un poco mejor desde la charla con Trunks.

- Ojalá te des cuenta... De que SI mereces ser feliz...

---------------------------------------

Cerró los ojos buscando concentración, y mentalmente comenzó su rezo, para luego trasladarlo a palabras audibles.

- Por favor, ayúdenme...- Las dos manos que tenía estiradas frente a ella, quien estaba sentada en el suelo de aquellas montañas con ropa de entrenamiento, empezaron a albergar entre ellas a una pequeña luz celeste, la cual fue creciendo con mucha lentitud.

- Un poco más...

Subió su ki, dándole a aquella bola de energía un poco de su propio poder, y así empezó a crecer significativamente, aunque seguía sin ser muy grande, ya que no era recomendable pasarse de ese tamaño, sino existía la posibilidad de que perdiera el control de nuevo.

La esfera era del tamaño de una pelota de basketball, no mucho mas grande que eso, y la dejó así, acostumbrándose a aquel ki tan poderoso que el poder emanaba.

Se decidió a hacerla crecer un poco más, y empezó a suplicar de nuevo, con mucha dulzura y suavidad.

- Árboles... Plantas... Animales... Agua... Tierra... Denme un poco de su poder...

Y el poder creció un poco más.

Se puso contenta al poder controlar un poco mejor la técnica desde que había comenzado a practicarla, aunque le daba miedo por mas que le costara admitirlo, avanzar en aquello, ya que solo estaba copiando la técnica. Y sin una explicación de su abuelo, ni iba a poder mejorarla más de eso durante mucho, mucho tiempo...

- Genkidama...- Pegó un grito de susto al escuchar la voz, aunque por suerte no perdió el control de la esfera.

Miró hacia atrás, encontrándose en medio de aquella noche de luna llena a quien menos esperaba ver, pero a la vez a quien más deseaba.

- Trunks! Me asustaste!

El hombre tomó asiento frente a ella, estirando sus brazos hacia su técnica.- No sabía que sabías hacer la Genkidama...- La miró curioso con aquellos ojos, que se veían aún mas bellos de lo que eran solo siendo iluminados por la energía y la luna.

- Pues...- Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, esa era la verdad. Pero la habían descubierto!- No se si es prudente decir que la se hacer.- Admitió con vergüenza.

- Pero la estás haciendo!

- Pero no me sale tan poderosa como la Genkidama de mi abuelo!- Su voz se tornó frustrada.- Y llevo AÑOS practicándola, y NADA! No puedo avanzar más que unos milímetros en su tamaño y poder...

- Mentira.- Trunks la miró serio.

- Eh?

- Ese día que te rescaté... Era la Genkidama, o no?

- ...

- Pan?

- Estaba desquiciada, y sabes bien que la furia ayuda a un saiyan a expulsar su poder...

- Pero recuerda! Gokuh no solo usaba su energía y la de la Tierra para hacerla, también pedía energía a las personas... Por eso note sale tan grande! No puedes hacerla mas poderosa que eso estando tan tranquila.

- Puede ser...- Aquello era cierto, que tonta por haberlo pasado por alto! Eso sin dudas era una herida al orgullo de una guerrera.

"Me la pasé tanto tiempo queriendo hacerla con desesperación que olvide lomas importante!".

De pronto él la tomó de las manos, elevando su ki y haciendo que la esfera se agrande considerablemente. Eso la tranquilizó enormemente.

Lo admiró como una niña... El no entrenaba mucho según tenía entendido, pero tenía un ki formidable, amaba a su ki heredado del príncipe de su raza tanto como a él en si.

Era tan cálido...

No sacaba los ojos de los suyos, haciéndola sonrojar.- Qué...?

Y él no la dejó seguir hablando, transformándose en súper saiyan.

- Veamos hasta donde podemos controlarla... Qué tal?

Hacía muchos años que no lo veía en ese estado, sonrojándose con fuerza por la belleza salvaje que mostraba.

"Te amo...".

Sonrió como una niña aceptando el reto. Así, también se transformó en súper saiyan.

- Te ves hermosa así...- Le dijo.

- Trunks...

---------------------------------------

- Goten...

Despertó en medio de la hierba del bosque, sin recordar cuando se había quedado dormido.

Miró a sus alrededores y todo era oscuridad en aquella noche.

El cielo despejado era el único que a través de las ramas de los inmensos árboles le dejaba ver algo de luz.

- Goten...

Sintió de nuevo el llamado, sin saber de dónde provenía.

- Quién es?- Siguió mirando para todos lados, sin comprender.

- Goten...

- QUIEN ES?!-. Se puso de pie, mirando hacia arriba, el único lugar al cual no había mirado.- Esa... Esa silueta...

La luna llena tenía una pequeña sombra frente a ella, a la cual se dirigió sin saber...

A medida que se iba acercando, la sombra se le hacía más y más conocida...

- No...- Siguió acercándose con mas lentitud, y cuando ya no hubo dudas de a quien pertenecía esa silueta...

- MALDITO!

El le daba la espalda, con la poca luz que aunque era poca no podía ocultar la realidad.

- MALDITO! Atrévete a mirarme, VAMOS!

Y él volteó...

Y la sangre se congeló en sus venas.

Sus ojos... Sus ojos parpadearon y lloraron sangre...

Sangre que él le había heredado.

Sangre saiyan.

La mirada seria no iba con él, con ese que lo miraba.

Sus manos se apretaron hasta sangrar...

Y su boca, inconsciente, empezó a balbucear.

- Te odio...

Y él seguía mirándolo igual.

- TE ODIO!

Y así seguía...

- Me escuchas?! TE ODIO!

No hubo respuesta.

Cuánto tiempo de silencio pasó antes de que él hablara? No tenía idea, pero para Goten fueron años, siglos eternos de odio ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Y él sonrió.

- Por qué sonríes?!- Preguntó completamente fuera de si.

Siguió sonriendo.

- POR QUE?!

- Goten... Ya no eres el mismo.

- Si que soy el mismo! No me ves?! O es que tanto abandono te hizo olvidarte de mi cara, eh?!

- Nunca olvidaría tu rostro, hijo.

Y siguió sonriendo.

Acaso existía algo que mas odiara en la vida que ESA sonrisa?

Esa sonrisa sincera, dulce, casi hasta tonta...

Esa sonrisa que él, Goten, había heredado.

Esos gestos corporales.

El cabello... Ese que tenía que cortar bastante seguido, para no parecerse a él...

- Papa...

- Goten, qué te ha sucedido?- Preguntó con seriedad.

- Mama murió, y TÚ no estabas ahí...

La cara de su padre se tornó triste, tristeza que él consideró falsa.

- Pero antes de ello, qué te sucedió?

- Nos abandonaste... Jamás volviste...- Despeinó sus cabellos totalmente desquiciado, respirando profundo para que la voz le alcance y aquel nudo en su garganta se aflojara.- Pan te extraña... Llora por ti, y añora que vuelvas...

Y la cara siguió triste.

- Mama también, hasta que murió cansada de hacerlo... Y Gohan te extraña, y tus amigos te extrañan...

- Y tú?

- Yo no, porque yo se quien eres...

- Quién soy?

- Un maldito miserable...

- ...

- Usaste a mama! Y NUNCA TE IMPORTAMOS!

- ...

- NUNCA

- Goten...- Su padre se acercó a él.

- NUNCA TE IMPORTAMOS!!! Nos usaste!! LA usaste!!!

Parecía querer abrazarlo, pero él lo golpeó en el pecho una y otra vez.

- Mentiroso!!!

- Goten...

- TE ODIO!!!

Y los golpes y las palabrotas siguieron y siguieron mientras se sumían en una nueva eternidad.

Hasta que Goten, cansado, se dejó abrazar por su padre.

- Vuelve a ser tú, Goten...

- Tú no sabes nada de mi!!!!

- Si se... Se que eres una excelente persona...

- NO!

- Te preocupas por tus seres queridos...

- NO SABES NADA!

- Sufres por el sufrimiento de los que amas...

- Cállate...

- Eres dulce, cariñoso, alocado, ocurrente...

- Basta...

- Eres mi hijo, Goten.

- BASTAAA!!!- Intentó volver a golpearlo pero aquel rostro no le dejó.

Lágrimas.

Son Gokuh, el guerrero más increíble que hubiera existido sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Lloraba...

- Ya no eres tú. Vuelve a ser el Goten que todos aman, MI HIJO Goten...

- NO QUIERO SER COMO TU, NO ENTIENDES?!

- Si tanto odias mi forma de ser... Entonces se mejor que yo.

Lo miró atónito.

- Se mejor que yo. Supérame. Se mas bueno, mas fuerte, ama mas a tu familia de lo que yo los amé...

- Eso es muy fácil.- Y aún con tantos insultos, seguía dejándose abrazar por él.

- No lo es... Te amo, Goten.- Y la sonrisa que tanto odiaba.

- Mientes...

- Te amo.

- No...

- Si lo hago... Y si no quieres creerme estás en tu derecho.

- Entonces no te creo.

- Los amo a ti, a Gohan, a Pan... Y a tu madre.

- Cállate...

- Mírame, Goten.- Con sus manos agarró su cabeza, fijando la mirada en la de su padre sin poder remediarlo.- Se mejor que yo. No seas como yo... SE TU MISMO.

Se quedó en silencio sin poder articular palabra.

- Y cuida a tu familia como si yo aún estuviera ahí...- Y las palabras seguían sin salir.

- Cuida a mi nieta, ella lo necesitará más que nadie ante mi ausencia. Y a todos... Pero, por sobre todo, cuídate a ti mismo. No te dejes vencer, ningún hijo mío se dejaría vencer. Entiende, Goten... Lo hago por ustedes.

- Papa...- Lo tomó de los brazos intentando librarse del agarre.

- Se feliz, Son Goten... No te niegues la felicidad que mereces.

- No la merezco!

- Si la mereces.

- No... PORQUE ME PARESCO A TI!

- Goten...

- No quiero ser como tú... Odio ser tan como tú, y que todos me miren... Como si yo no fuera Goten sino Gokuh.

- Se tú mismo. Puedes hacerlo.

Lloró sin remedio, con pura impotencia.

- Y perdóname...

- Papa...

- Y así estaré orgulloso de ti...

Y la última sonrisa.

"Orgulloso de ti...".

- PAPA!

Quietud.

Árboles, y el viento que los movía, dándole inevitable frío.

- Fue un sueño...

Aliviado por haberse despertado, se puso de pie en la hierba, y cuando levantó el rostro...

- Cuándo llegue aquí?

Y la casita de estilo chino, esa donde el cuadro de su padre siempre brillaba entre las flores que su madre le dejaba a diario estaba frente a él.

Y al lado, la tumba de su madre.

- Fue un sueño...

Cayó de rodillas, agobiado.

- O no lo fue?

---------------------------------------

La esfera creció rápidamente, mientras no podían sacarse la mirada de encima.

- Eres muy fuerte.- Le dijo Trunks, con una sonrisa hermosísima.

- Tú también...

Siguieron mirándose, y ella no tuvo miedo, poniéndose de pie, y expulsando la energía hacia el cielo, donde el poder, aunque no tan enorme como cuando casi se mata por hacerlo, se perdió en el cielo, yendo lejos, muy lejos.

- Abuelo...- Suspiró al verlo irse, sin herir, sin lastimar, solo iluminando.

Aquel era el legado más hermoso que él le había dejado:

La habilidad de poder ser fuerte, y de poder defender a sus seres queridos.

Y Trunks la abrazó fuertemente, ambos aún convertidos en súper saiyan.

- Nunca estarás sola... Todos te ayudaremos.

- Trunks...

- Yo te ayudaré. Siempre.- Y se sonrieron.

Y lo siguiente fue inevitable.

Según Vegeta le había explicado una vez en medio de una charla entre guerreros, el estado de súper saiyan generaba un instinto mas salvaje en el guerrero, los hacía mas fuertes, claro, pero también, de alguna forma, los conectaba mas con las raíces de la sangre.

El entusiasmo se hacía latente debido al poder inmenso que los envolvía.

Y ese que tenía en frente era tan, o más saiyan como ella...

Recordó entonces su primera vez con Sid, aquel chico punk de Nightmare. Recordó la adrenalina correr por sus venas, su parte saiyan hirviendo a flor de piel. Y por fin pudo entender aquellos sentimientos corporales.

Se besaron.

Y ese beso fue primitivo, furioso...

Como dos animales queriendo devorarse el uno al otro.

Y que bien se sentía!

Sentía que expresaba completamente lo que sentía mientras comenzaba a arrancarle la ropa al amor de su vida.

Mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella.

Se tocaban con violencia, casi sin poder detenerse, casi queriendo matarse.

Y si moría en brazos del amor de su vida, sin dudas esa sería una muerte feliz...

---------------------------------------

Se sentó frente al cuadro, y, luego de encender una lámpara que estaba al lado de éste, lo miró en silencio.

De pronto sintió el ki de Trunks y Pan, pero no le dio importancia. "Han de estar entrenando. Cada muy tanto entrenan juntos, aunque hacía muchísimo que no los sentía pelear, que yo recuerde...".

Miró el cuadro fijamente sin perderle detalle, hipnotizado por la sonrisa de su padre.

- Siempre fui tu sombra... Siempre sentí que el parecido era agresivo. De niño sentía orgullo por parecerme al padre del que me hablaba mi hermano, pero de grande, al ver como no volvías a pesar de que todos te esperábamos... Ese parecido se convirtió en mi karma.

Siguió mirando el cuadro con detalle enfermizo.

- Todos decían que me movía como tú, que actuaba como tú, que hablaba como tú... Y entonces, el miedo empezó a apoderarse de mí.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando.

- Y entonces... Me llené de odio, de odio a mi padre. Hacia ti.

Otro silencio.

- No puedo evitar odiarte... Tú nos abandonaste, y jamás mereciste tener la familia tan maravillosa que tienes... Sin embargo...

Se entristeció, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Pan te ama más que a nada del mundo. Gohan te respeta como no respeta a nadie, siendo él la persona a la que yo mas respeto... Que extraño es, que todos te amen a pesar de todo... Está bien eso?

El cuadro seguía allí, inamovible y eterno.

- Mama te amó incondicionalmente... Aún hasta el momento de su muerte.

Lloró unos momentos.

- Pero yo no puedo... No quiero ser como tú... Quiero tener una familia, y jamás abandonarlos...

Silencio.

- Quiero ser feliz... Quiero una mujer que me ame como mama te amaba, y un hijo que me respete como Gohan.

Y más silencio.

- Pero lo que no quiero bajo ningún punto de vista... Es un hijo como yo.

Lágrimas.

- Un resentido que me odie a pesar de dar todo de mi para hacerlo feliz.

Se agarró la cabeza en obvio gesto de consternación.

- Un hijo que no me ame... Que no me valore, ni respete... Si eso sucediera, la vida demostraría ser un circulo vicioso! Y no quiero!!!

Golpeó el suelo con furia.

- NO QUIERO! No quiero ilusionar a Bra, a Bra! Ella, que es la chica más hermosa y transparente que conocí... La amiga más sincera que tuve, que en tan poco tiempo me abrió el corazón como nadie jamás lo había hecho... Que, a pesar de como la traté, aún así me acompañó en aquel momento triste que fue la muerte de mama... Y no exigió nada a cambio, NADA! Estaba ahí porque quería, no por obligación... Estaba ahí porque me ama... Y yo merezco ese amor, padre?

Recordó la historia de como sus padres se casaron y rió como un niño.

- Tú pensabas que casarse era comida, que idiota! Pero cuando supiste lo que era casarse, igualmente te quedaste con ella...

Volvió a llorar, pero ahora con emoción reflejada en sus ojos negros.

- Le diste no uno, sino dos hijos... Y... Tal vez si la amaste... Tal vez el confundido sea yo, y no tú... Tal vez quien esté en falta sea yo...

Suspiró hondo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Aquello empezaba a tornarse revelador.

- Quien se emborrachaba por el odio que te tenía era yo, y quien hirió tanto a mama por ello... Era yo. Soy yo...

Y el llanto salvaje lo invadió, sin detenerse.

- El que está equivocado soy yo... SOY YO! Pero, papa... Padre, por qué te fuiste?! Porque querías, o porque no te quedaba otra alternativa? Te fuiste porque tú atraías los problemas según dice siempre Bulma? O para entrenar, y volver para ser mas fuerte y poder defendernos como siempre lo hiciste?!

"Entiende, Goten... Lo hago por ustedes".

Siguió llorando.

- Por qué te fuiste?! Papa... Vuelve... Déjame ser un buen hijo, y así no dejar que la historia se repita, para que, en el futuro, mis hijos me amen como Gohan si supo hacerlo...

Se acercó al cuadro arrastrándose de rodillas, tomándolo entre sus manos.

- POR QUE HASTA AHORA NO TE ENTENDI?! Papa... Quizás jamás vuelvas!

Abrazó el cuadro como un niño.

- Te perdono... Porque era tu forma de amarnos... Como dijo mama antes de morir...

"El nos quiere a...

A su manera...

Es un saiyan...

Y me costó mucho entenderlo...

Pero entendí, junto a Bulma...

Que ellos son así...

Que los saiyans tienen su forma de amar...

Tal vez algo abstracta, pero...

Verdadera...

No le eches la culpa por mí...

Si él no me hubiera amado como me amó, en todos estos años...

Yo hubiera muerto hace ya tanto...

Tanto..."

- Mama lo sintió siempre así... Gohan seguramente también... Y yo lo entiendo ahora. Lamento que sea tan tarde... Pero ahora al fin lo entendí... Entiendo por qué Pan te admira tanto... Por qué Gohan jamás te odió... Por qué mama te amaba tanto...

Dejó el cuadro de nuevo en su lugar.

- Quiero ser feliz, por mama, por Gohan, por Pan... Por ti. Y también por mí, papa...

Tomó el celular de su bolsillo, volviendo a mirar aquel nombre.

- Quiero ser feliz...

---------------------------------------

Miró su celular sonar, y al mirar la hora y descubrir que eran las 23:17 no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- Quién es el desubic...- Leyó el nombre y su corazón se detuvo.- GOTEN?!

Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, pero al ver que eso era imposible simplemente atendió.

- Hola?

- Podemos vernos?- Preguntó él. Quiso adivinar el por qué de aquel tono de su voz indescifrable, pero no lo logró. Simplemente no pudo comprender por qué la llamaba...

- Dónde?- Ni siquiera pensó en la hora ni en sus padres. No podía negarle a GOTEN aquella pregunta!

- Ven a mi casa en las montañas Paoz, te espero...-Y colgó.

Miró el celular por 5 minutos sin caer en lo que acababa de suceder.

- No entiendo...

Se miró al espejo, viéndose bien para su gusto, con una pollera rosa y una musculosa negra haciendo juego con sus botas.

- Goten...- Abrió la ventana, sin ser capaz de digerir pensamiento alguno... Y fue hacia él... hacia el hombre que amaba, sin dudarlo.

---------------------------------------

Después de haber colgado, se dirigió a su casa, a bañarse, a cambiarse aquella ropa que mantenía desde antes que su madre muriera.

- Bra...- Suspiró al abandonar la casita de su padre.

- A lo mejor tú eres la respuesta a todo.

---------------------------------------

El beso seguía con intensidad, mientras no lograba contener todo lo que experimentaba al besarlo...

Se mordían con fuerza en sus cuellos, se arañaban sin medir fuerza, solo dejándose llevar por aquel instinto inexplicable.

Hasta que, por algún motivo, empezaron a relajarse, casi acostumbrándose al estado y al poder. Al dolor y al placer.

Los ki de ambos bajaron hasta apagarse, hasta que el estado en el que estaban se perdiera, volviendo a sus ojos y cabellos normales.

Quedaron con las ropas casi destruidas por completo tirados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro.

Y se volvieron a mirar, lo cual era extraño luego de todo aquello.

- No aquí, Pan...- El acarició su rostro con dulzura, la cual ya no recordaba luego de ese salvajismo de momentos antes.

- Te amo.- Dijo ella, y los ojos de él brillaron.

- Vamos a mi casa.- Dijo entonces, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Para qué?- Era obvio para que! Solo que no podía evitar preguntar. No después de la promesa que habían hecho después de hacerlo por primera vez.

- Para poder responderte...- Y sin que ella pudiera siquiera detenerse a parpadear, él la levantó en brazos y se la llevó volando hacia la Capital de Oeste.

"Responderme...?".

Lo miró y él seguía sonriéndole, con una relajación que ella no tenía y la cual admiró.

"Responderme...".

---------------------------------------

Tocó el timbre de aquella casa, con miedo a lo que deparaba, con inquietud total y sin saber siquiera como había llegado allí tan rápido!

Los segundos se hicieron eternos hasta que él apareció frente a ella.

- Hola.- Le dijo con una sonrisa muy tranquila, una que no veía en él desde hacía mucho...

Desde antes de decirle lo que sentía...

- Goten, yo...- No llegó a decir nada, pues él la tomó entre sus brazos, atrayéndola, sin salir del umbral de la puerta.

- Necesito hablar contigo, princesa...

---------------------------------------

_**Comentario final de la Autora**_

_Wow, al empezar el capi y escribir "Capitulo 18" no pude evitar emocionarme XD_

_Grax_ _a todos los que siguieron el fic a lo largo de este año, les prometo que el final está muy cerquita!_

_La canción que escuchaba Bra era "Breaking the Habit" de Linkin Park, banda que actualmente casi no escucho, pero que en mi temprana adolescencia me FASCINABA!_

_La letra me gusta mucho (el video también, es tipo anime, muy recomendable), y esa es una de las canciones que mas me inspiran a la hora de escribir el fic (ahora mismo suena XD). _

_Me hace pensar en esa cosa de saber que uno es el del error, y no los demás... Y aún así no saber bien como luchar, por más que uno sepa que tiene que hacerlo... Es una contradicción tan común en las personas! Esa de querer salir adelante, pero a la vez sentirse cómodo en la infelicidad... No tener ganas de luchar. _

_Perder la esperanza es conciente, e inconsciente a la vez, y no creo que valga la pena..._

_Por eso espero Goten logre encontrar su camino! Lo merece, merece ser feliz por mas que él piense que no, por sentirse parecido a su padre y, por lo tanto, miserable._

_La escena de Goten y Gokuh la tengo pensada desde que empecé el fic hace ya mas de un año!!! Así que la espera fue demasiado larga para mí... AMO a Gokuh, con el corazón. Sueño o no (lo dejo a criterio de quien lo lea), Goten no va a poder olvidarlo..._

_También la escena de Trunks y Pan con la Genkidama... Creo que fue de las primeras cosas que se me ocurrieron para el fic XD, por eso adoré escribir este capi tan definitorio de lo que sigue... Un capitulo clave mas que ningún otro._

_Eso que recordó Pan sobre el salvajismo y entusiasmo de los súper saiyan lo saque del capi 130 de DBZ! Vegeta lo explicó tan simple que no pude evitar citarlo (aunque claro, ella no estaba ahí! XD). _

_Capi corto (comparado con el anterior), pero si dejo todo lo que tengo planeado para ahora se va a hacer demasiado largo... _

_Y son las 4:24 AM y quiero dormir XD_

_Saludos a todos n.n_


	19. Tonight, Tonight

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 19

Entraron velozmente por la ventana, ya que en el estado en que se encontraban sus ropas, visiblemente rasgadas y sucias por el polvo, no era demasiado prudente dejarse ver por alguien.

Trunks la tironeó de las manos, sin dejar de mirarla, hacia su habitación, aunque el camino pareció hacérsele tan largo a él como a ella, besándose antes de llegar, golpeándose contra las paredes a la vez que empezaban a desnudarse el uno al otro y sacando el fuego que los quemaba por dentro.

El la encerró contra una pared próxima a la habitación, ahogándola entre sus fuertes músculos mientras tocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo con desesperación, y Pan no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieta, a su merced, perdiéndose en cada roce de sus pieles, sin poder pensar correctamente ni por un instante.

Finalmente la tomó en sus brazos, entrando en su cuarto para luego depositarla en la enorme cama donde ya habían hecho de las suyas, aunque esta vez los nervios no existían, y Trunks se mostraba mas seguro que nunca de lo que hacía, aparentemente sin sentir la presión de la vez anterior. Y así era como él tomaba el control total del asunto, dedicándole eternos instantes de atención a cada parte de su cuerpo ya desnudo.

Ella tomó el control por un momento, librándolo a él de aquellos restos de ropa que estorbaban a la hora de tocar, de sentir, y ambos se quedaron observándose en silencio, entre suspiros y jadeos inocultables.

Quiso hablar, quiso decirle que lo amaba con locura como ya se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero a la vez sentía que eso no era necesario, y prefirió decirle todo a través de su mirada, la cual era tímida y asustada, aunque obviamente enamorada.

- No tienes idea de cuanto esperé este momento...- Le dijo Trunks, para luego avanzar hacia su cuello, el cual besó, lamió, mordió y saboreó sin tapujos. Y así siguió bajando y subiendo por su cuerpo, logrando que la joven perdiera el control completo de la situación.

- Te amo, te amo...- Susurró sin poder guardarlo más, mientras él, a quien amaba con locura, seguía tocándola con experiencia aplastante, la cual había demostrado la vez anterior, pero que ahora se notaba aún más gracias a la ausencia de nervios.

- Pan...- Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, y ella sonrió con total sinceridad.- Realmente quieres que esto suceda?

- Si...- Dijo convencida.

- Gracias.- Y luego de otra sonrisa, la abandonó un instante, buscando protección para el siguiente paso, el mas deseado e inevitable.

Momentos después se colocó sobre ella, y mientras la besaba con dulzura Pan finalmente sintió la unión consumarse, la unión que la hacía feliz como nada que hubiera experimentado en su vida.

Y al instante la pasión desenfrenada de apoderó de sus cuerpos, sin marcha atrás existente.

---------------------------------------

Esperó a Goten en la puerta de su casa, mientras él buscaba algo en su interior. Finalmente salió con una manta celeste, y la tomó de la mano, guiándola hacia el bosque.

- Miremos la luna.- Le dijo.

Colocó la manta sobre el pasto en una parte donde los árboles estaban lo suficientemente separados como para dejar ver al cielo, y se recostaron allí.

Inevitablemente el rubor se subió a su rostro...

"Nunca me imagine estar así con Goten... Bueno, si lo imagine, pero esto es mucho mas bonito que imaginar...".

Lo miró a los ojos y él también a ella, creando un ambiente más que perfecto en medio de la noche.

- De qué querías hablarme?- Se decidió a preguntar finalmente, poseída por la curiosidad y el deseo de que fueran buenas noticias para ambos.

- He odiado a mi padre por mucho tiempo.

"EH?!".

- Tu... Tu papa?- Sabía a que se refería pero a la vez no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquellas palabras.

- Y después de lo de mama...- Vio su cara entristecerse.- Realmente lo odié más.

- Goten...- Se sintió triste al notar la impotencia en aquella mirada.

- Pero luego de lo sucedido con mama me di cuenta de que era un odio inútil.- Lo miró sorprendida.- A lo mejor... A lo mejor todos tenemos distintas formas de sentir... Algunos son mas demostrativos, y otros mas cerrados, pero aunque no parezca, el sentimiento es el mismo...

No pudo evitar recordar a su padre frente a aquello, sin dudas eso se aplicaba al príncipe saiyan.

- Es tan cierto...- Le dijo.- Y no por ello uno es mas que el otro.- "Si que mereces ser feliz!".

El la observó en silencio por unos instantes.- Perdóname.

- Por qué? Goten, no es tu culpa...

- Si lo es! Estuve confundido demasiado tiempo, creyendo que él tenía la culpa, y quien estaba realmente en falta... Tal vez, solo tal vez, era yo...

Intentó entender pero le costó.- Goten, cuéntame todo. Descárgate! Sabes que te escucharé!

La mirada volvió a ser encantadora, haciéndola sonreír inevitablemente.- De acuerdo...

---------------------------------------

Se vio a si mismo en medio de una oscuridad llena de gente sin rostros, los cuales intentaban alcanzarlo, pero él les huía con temor.

Huía de sus propios demonios, refugiándose entre los cuerpos, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Se vio a si mismo mentirse, decirse al espejo que era feliz cuando no lo era, diciendo que estaba tranquilo cuando no lo estaba...

Asustado, temblando, sin saber hacia donde correr entre aquella marea roja y negra.

Y cómo podía huir?

Deseó ser rescatado, e irse de allí para jamás volver!

Ya no soportaba sentirse tan solo... Y que ironía estar solo a pesar de estar rodeado de tantas personas...

Pero esas personas no tenían alma, e intentaban devorar la suya.

Y eso lo asustaba en demasía!

"Ayúdenme" Susurró en su cabeza sin saber ya a donde escapar.

Y de pronto una mano cálida y brillante lo arrastró de allí, llevándolo hacia el cielo, atravesando las negras nubes que cubrían todo el espacio, y así el cielo azul se extendió sobre sus ojos, y la luz casi lo lastimó, lo asustó, ya que creía conocer esa luz, pero la realidad era que jamás había sido iluminado por ella.

Y esa mano que lo arrastraba mostró pertenecer a un hermoso ángel, quien lo llevó por aquel cielo para que la luz lo consumiera, para que él mismo pudiera acostumbrarse a ella...

Y el ángel lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Te espere toda la vida...- Le confesó a éste.

- Y yo a ti...

Y no mentía! En medio de tanta oscuridad había empezado a pensar que todo era una gran mentira, que aquella luz que juraba ver a lo lejos no existía, que la verdad estaba en la oscuridad...

Pero no.

Todo era real.

Todo...

Y al abrir los ojos, ya sin sentir miedo de encontrarse con la realidad, estaba ELLA, la responsable de todo, el ángel salvador de su vida, quien lo había rescatado de ese dolor que era la soledad.

Y ella era uno con él.

Frente a frente, dejándose llevar por la pasión y el amor.

Si, el AMOR!

Realmente era así: Estaba haciendo el amor con ella, entregándole su corazón en bandeja, su cuerpo y su alma por la eternidad.

Y ella sería la mas joven, mucho mas joven, pero aún así el verdadero inexperto era él mismo.

- Te amo, Trunks...- Susurró ella entre gemidos a su oído, a la vez que no detenía sus movimientos rápidos y descontrolados, llevando el control del acto encima de él, dejando que ella le hiciera lo que quisiera, entregado como jamás lo había estado a una mujer.

La abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo, casi hasta con violencia, llevado por el miedo ilógico de perderla, de que ella se fuera, de que lo dejara abandonado...

De volver a la oscuridad...

Y ella se aferró bien fuerte a su cuello, a su cabello, transmitiéndole confianza, diciéndole secretamente que jamás lo dejaría.

Se observaron luego de largo rato de no hacerlo, solo llevados por la oleada de placer y necesidad, y todo era perfecto!

Demasiado perfecto.

Quiso llorar, gritar, sonreír, destruir... Era el clímax emocional, eso que buscó toda su vida.

Y ahora finalmente lo entendía!

No como aquella vez en la cual lo había sentido de parte de ella solamente, casi con culpa de no poder compartir el sentimiento.

Ahora si, no había dudas: Lo compartía con todo su ser. Seguro de las palabras que se dibujaban en su mente, del sentimiento no comprendido hasta aquel instante.

Y besó sus labios, acompañando el beso con fuertes caricias que solo buscaban decirle lo que sentía, decir sin palabras aquella frase mágica.

Y ella hizo lo mismo, por medio de besos, y de hermosas lágrimas que decoraban armoniosamente su rostro.

- Te amo tanto...- Siguió diciéndole ella casi sin poder hablar, palabras que eran tapadas por respiraciones agitadísimas de los dos.

Y sintió el final aproximarse, cerrando los ojos y hundiendo su rostro entre los pechos de la mujer que había logrado tocar su corazón y no solo su cuerpo, a la vez que la tomaba violenta y posesivamente de las caderas, sin desear que todo termine, sin desear separarse de ella jamás.

Y ella tiró para atrás su cabeza, a la vez que, por medio de fuertes e incontrolables gritos, anunciaba su propio clímax.

Lloró entre sus pechos, siendo invadido por el placer mas completo que nunca había soñado que existiera.

Ese era, sin dudas, el instante más perfecto de su vida.

Y todo gracias a ella...

- Te amo, Pan...

---------------------------------------

Se relajó sobre la manta, mirando a Goten atentamente, mientras él dirigía su mirada a la hermosa luna llena que decoraba el cielo aquella noche.

- Siempre pensé que papa no nos quería... Que usaba a mi madre, que ella no le importaba...

- Y por qué pensabas eso?

- Porque él nos abandonó demasiadas veces... No podía evitar sentir eso... Y, debido a esto, justamente...

- Qué?- Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, y en nada ayudó que Goten la mirara fijamente y la tomara de la mano.

- Por eso pensaba que no te merecía...

- EH?! Go... Goten...!- No pudo evitar sonrojarse, no se esperaba eso!

- Si, Bra!- Se puso muy triste repentinamente.- No quería ser como él... No quería estar con una chica que me amara como tú dijiste hacerlo, no me sentí con derecho de reclamar nada, ni de reconocer... Siento que tu amor es mas de lo que merezco!

Aquel rostro desesperado la hizo llorar.

"Cómo puedo hacer para que entiendas?!".

"Para que entiendas que si te amo es porque eres maravilloso... Cómo lo digo para que puedas comprenderlo?".

- No puedo...- Siguió diciendo el Son.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, intentando consolarlo aunque sabía que un simple abrazo no lograría tan difícil cometido.

- No te merezco... Ni a ti, ni a la familia maravillosa que tengo... No merezco haber sido el último al que miraron los ojos de mi madre, ni merezco nada, NADA! No...

Lo soltó.

- GOTEN, BASTA!- Lo miró furiosa sin ya poder escuchar más.- No te das cuenta?! No tiene lógica alguna lo que dices, no la tiene!!!

- Si que la tiene!!! Bra, hay demasiado de mi que no sabes!!!!! Le falle a todos!!!! LES FALLE, INCLUSO A TI!!!

- NO! Es mentira!!!- Siguió gritándole, aunque parecía que solo la luna la escuchaba.- En tu lugar seguramente también odiaría a mi papa!!! Es normal lo que sientes!!!

- No... Piensa solo por un momento! Imagínate odiando a tu padre... Yo sé que tienes una relación muy estrecha con él, por eso tal vez me entiendas... Entiendas el vacío que siento...

Goten se recostó sobre la manta, y visible era que la situación lo superaba con creces.

Y ella se quedó en silencio, imaginando aquello.

"Odiar a papa?".

Recordó a tu padre, a las sonrisas escondidas, la mirada indescifrable para todos, a las muestras de afecto que nadie conocía...

"Papa es lo que mas amo".

"No tener a papa... No tener en mi vida a una persona como él... No poder llegar a él, estar en desacuerdo...".

"No entenderlo...".

"No ver amor en sus ojos...".

"Ni sentirlo en sus palabras".

- Amo a papa... No puedo imaginarme algo así.- Contestó con frustración, sabiendo que la sinceridad que acababa de demostrar podría lastimar a su amor.

- Ves?- Y Goten se levantó, mirándola de cerca.- Entiendes lo que siento al no haber podido ver en él lo que yo necesitaba ver? Me siento solo, Bra... Demasiado solo...

Y ella volvió a abrazarlo luego de que él se acurrucara a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos negros suavemente.- No sentí nunca su amor... Y si lo sentí, no lo recuerdo. Te juro que no lo recuerdo...

- Goten, entiendo, te juro que entiendo! Pero eso que dices no tiene nada que ver contigo! Debes seguir! Debes continuar con tu vida... Nada lo que yo diga te ayudará, no soy ilusa, puedo verlo, pero...

- Por qué me amas, Bra?

Y aquella pregunta la dejó sin habla.

- No existe un por qué.- Contestó con una media sonrisa.- Solo lo siento...

- Desde cuando?- Y siguió mirándola fijamente.

- Desde niña... Cuando ibas a hacer la tarea con Trunks a casa, y cuando él me trataba mal y no quería jugar conmigo...- Lloró ante el recuerdo removido de su infancia, con mucha emoción y nostalgia, y ninguna tristeza.- Tú siempre jugabas conmigo!- Lo tomó de la mano, sonriéndole con total convicción.- Nunca me tratabas mal, siempre tenías una sonrisa para mi!

- Eras solo una niña...- Suspiró, y la mirada se emocionaba segundo a segundo.

- Si... Lo se! Pero ya no soy una niña! Empecé a crecer, y a pensar que eras guapo...

- Bra...- Rió ante el sonrojo de su "príncipe".

- Tuve citas con muchísimos chicos, con cualquier cantidad de ellos! Pero NINGUNO me encandilaba como tú lo hacías, y lo haces...- Y acarició su mejilla.

El se dejó, y le sonrió.

- Pan y yo nos encerrábamos en mi habitación, y yo hablaba de ti todo el tiempo, lo sigo haciendo! Tengo una colección inmensa de fotos tuyas! De mis cumpleaños, de cualquier ocasión donde pudiera verte! Y las miraba cada noche...

- Y cómo nunca me di cuenta?!- Preguntó reflejando muchísima sorpresa en su rustro.

- Porque soy la princesa saiyan y eso me hace buena en todo lo que hago, soy una gran actriz!!!- Y Goten se echó a reír a carcajadas, contrastando por completo de la imagen de momentos atrás.

Derramó una lagrimita al ver lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

"Que sano es reír!".

- Ese es el Goten al que yo amo... El que se ríe como loco!

Y él volvió a sonrojarse.

- Cuando nos hicimos amigos, y empecé a conocerte mas a fondo... Me di cuenta de que eras justo como imaginaba! Eras al que yo imaginaba mientras miraba las fotos!

- De... De verdad?- Preguntó con mas rojo en sus mejillas.

- SI!- Y siguió sonriendo, sintiendo el alivio mas adorable de la historia en su pecho.

La felicidad de estar viviendo la escena que había soñado toda su vida...

- Goten... DATE CUENTA! Mira tu esencia!- Y tocó su fuerte pecho con la palma de su mano.- Este eres tú, el verdadero Goten... El que todos amamos... El alegre, algo tonto, algo tímido, honesto, impulsivo, cariñoso y hasta inocente... Yo me enamoré de ese Goten... Y no me vengas conque hay mucho de ti que no conozco!

Y respiró hondo, juntando valor para lo que seguía.

"Si ya dije todo esto, puedo seguir... El me está escuchando! Es ahora o nunca, princesa!!!".

- Te conozco lo suficiente como para decir todo esto! Y claro que tienes un lado oscuro, todos lo tenemos!!!- Y él empezó a llorar con emoción reflejada en las gotas que resbalaban por su rostro.- Y en vez de decirme que no lo conozco...- Volvió a respirar hondo.- SOLO DEJAME CONOCERLO!

Y Goten abrió los ojos enormes.

Rió y siguió hablando:- Déjame conocerlo, y créeme que me conozco lo suficiente a mi misma como para saber que seguiré amándote como lo hago ahora!!!

Ella seguía con la mano en el pecho de él, y los latidos acelerados la hicieron llorar de felicidad.

"Le están llegando... Mis palabras le llegan!".

- Pero... Y si hago como él? Y si te hago llorar cada noche por no darte todo el amor que mereces?

Reflejaba mucho miedo en cada una de sus palabras, y eso la hizo sentirse triste, pero a la vez le daba mas ganas de ayudarlo.

De darle su amor, todo el que sentía, y de JAMAS hacerlo sentir triste de nuevo!

Y por un momento se quedó callada, dándose cuenta de algo que la dejó pasmada.

"Después de muchísimo tiempo... Siento que soy la Bra de siempre...".

Y eso la hizo sentirse más convencida que nunca.

"Nunca más seré aquella chica triste! Y nunca más dejaré que estés mal por nada, no lo permitiré!".

- Me lo darás, Son Goten!!!- Se puso de pie de pronto, señalándolo amenazadoramente.- Porque yo te enamoraré!!! Y si no logro enamorarte, si no logro "atraparte entre mis redes"... Entonces la que no te merece soy yo...

Y los ojos se abrieron aún más grandes.

---------------------------------------

"Qué...".

Cayó rendida sobre el colchón.

"El... El dijo...".

Pasaron unos instantes casi eternos y sintió como Trunks caía rendido a su lado.

"Dijo que... Que me...".

Y lo miró.

- Qué dijiste?- Preguntó sin pensar, solo dejando que las palabras salgan de su boca.

Y él, quien se encontraba boca abajo ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, levantó la cabeza para observarla.

Y lloraba!

Se vio a si misma, reflejada en sus ojos, llorando al igual que él.

Y una fuerte mano se posó en su rostro.- No llores.- Le pidió con una sonrisa.

- Trunks...

- No! No llores... No cuando estés conmigo...- Y la abrazó, recostándola sobre él.

- Trunks...- Volvió a repetir, sin poder digerir nada de lo que sucedía.

- Qué?- Preguntó casi con inocencia.

- Tú tampoco llores...- Le pidió, acercando su rostro al de él sin salírsele de encima. Limpió sus lágrimas con total dedicación.

- Nunca más.- Respondió. Y siguieron acariciándose sus rostros con alegría, y Pan sintió como si estuviera metida en un libro, en el mas hermoso de los cuentos de hadas que su padre o su abuelo le hubieran leído de niña.

El la besó, y luego fue como si los ojos azules la devoraran.

Y entonces...

- Te amo, Pan...- Le dijo, y todo pareció ser perfecto, inmaculado.

El tiempo se detuvo y juró que perdía la memoria de todo lo malo que había vivido en su vida, esa frase borraba toda lágrima, toda angustia inútil...

- Yo a ti...

Y ninguno cumplió con la promesa, largándose a llorar ambos como dos niños desamparados.

El beso apasionado no se hizo esperar, dando vueltas por el colchón sin poder despegarse, hasta que el amor de su vida quedó sobre ella.

- Gracias.- Y le sonrió.- Gracias por esto...

- Por qué?- Preguntó con dulzura, sin comprender del todo.

- Por hacerme sentir algo que jamás sentí...- Y tomó su mano, poniéndola en su pecho.- La otra vez empecé a descubrirlo, y ahora me aseguro de ello... Nunca jamás sentí esto...- Abandonó su cabeza sobre el torso de ella, y Pan por supuesto acarició su cabello mientras él seguía hablando.

- Demasiadas mujeres, y un vacío demasiado doloroso... Muchos años viví así.

- Años... Yo lo viví unos meses, y terminó por hartarme...

- Entonces podrás entender cuanto me frustraba.- Volvieron a mirarse, y él la hizo sentarse sobre la cama, poniéndose tras su espalda y abrazándola, besándole el cuello dulcemente a la vez que jugaba con su cabello.

Disfrutó de la dulce atención y siguió escuchándolo.

- Entonces...- Siguió él.- De repente apareces tú, me dices esas palabras que jamás me dijeron... Y yo no entendía nada.

Sintió hermosos masajes dibujados sobre su espalda, los cuales agradeció internamente, tirando la cabeza para atrás.

- Y ese beso, ese primer beso... Pan...- Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.- Cómo haces para hacer sentir tanto con un solo beso?

Los ojos azules brillaron con inocencia, una que la hizo suspirar. Meditó unos instantes, volteando para mirarlo frente a frente.

- No hago nada.- Y rió, sonrojándose.- Solo te beso...- Y eso hizo en aquel momento.

- Sientes algo cuando te beso?- Siguió preguntando con inocencia.

"A lo mejor quieres entender tus sentimientos...".

Volvió a reír al sentirse mas experta en la materia que él.

- Al principio no, aunque si sentía cosas muy bellas... Pero ahora es distinto... No solo lo siento, lo veo...

Entrelazaron sus manos en el aire sin dejar de mirarse, jugando lentamente.

- Crees que se pueda amar de un momento al otro?- Preguntó él.

- Depende de la persona, no te parece? Algunos sienten con solo una mirada... Otros sienten con más que ello... Pero solo son formas de sentir, supongo.- Y volvió a reír y Trunks con ella.

- Soy un idiota!- Admitió con vergüenza, despeinando sus cabellos con frustración.- Tú pareces la de 32 años...

Se abrazaron y siguieron besándose, una y otra vez, sin cansarse.

"Que hermoso es sentirlo, Trunks...".

"De verdad lo siento... Lo siento en mis labios!".

"Siento tu amor...".

Siguió riendo con inocencia, era tanto lo afortunada que se sentía que casi no podía creerlo!

- Y por qué yo, Trunks?- Preguntó, sonrojándose luego de hacerlo.

- Porque eres la UNICA que pudo ver mas allá...- Explicó Trunks sin dejar de acariciarla ni un instante.- La única que estuvo conmigo por ser Trunks, y no por ser el empresario adinerado... Tú ves a través de mis ojos, y lo siento al mirarte!... Se que soy cursi, maldita sea!- Se sonrojó levemente.- Pero es así... No encuentro otra forma de explicártelo...

Y lo besó.

- Entiendo...- Le susurró al oído, para luego seguir comiendo la boca de aquel hombre.

"Amarte por lo que eres...", pensó. "Me cuesta creer que nunca nadie lo haya hecho...".

- A veces la gente es demasiado superficial.- Le dijo.

- Lo se...- Y se recostaron uno al lado del otro, mirándose detenidamente.

- Y nadie entiende que hay algo mas allá de lo que se ve... Te lo dije ya una vez, Trunks.- Y recordó la charla, esa noche del accidente, cuando se besaron por primera vez.- A lo mejor...- Reflexionó.- La gente no puede vernos tal cual somos porque aparentamos algo muy distinto a la realidad. Tú estás TAN lejos de ser ese típico empresario frío, rico y malhumorado que se cree mejor que todos...

- Exacto.- Admitió él.

- Solo quieres eso único que el dinero no puede darte, eso que buscaste toda tu vida...

- Amor.- Dijo, y ella asintió.

- Amor...- Y volvieron a besarse una vez mas.- Las apariencias engañan demasiado, lastiman.

- Si...- Trunks contestó con desgano.

- Tú eres una persona excelente, y, a lo mejor, en parte es mejor que pocos lo vean...- Afirmó de repente, entendiendo que así era sin tener que pensarlo demasiado, siendo claro como el agua para la joven en aquella escena.

- Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó él con sorpresa.

- Porque los pocos que sean capaces de verlo serán las personas que realmente valgan la pena.

Y Trunks sonrió con mucha dulzura.

- Puede ser...

Se abrazaron y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, a lo mejor reflexionando, pensando, meditando, fantaseando...

Ella solo era capaz de sentir felicidad, sin preocupación alguna.

Se recordó a si misma hacía muy poco tiempo, y realmente todo eso que acababa de decirle a su amor era el reflejo de lo aprendido meses atrás.

"Varios fueron los chicos que me tuvieron... Sin embargo, ninguno valió la pena más allá de lo carnal".

"Lo carnal hace bien al cuerpo, pero si el cuerpo y el alma no gozan a la vez, a mi se me hace demasiado inútil... A pesar de que hay mucha gente que es feliz solo con lo que el cuerpo siente".

"Me pregunto si se podrá ser feliz de esa forma eternamente?".

"Ninguno vio mas allá de eso... Y ahí me di cuenta de que ese vacío emocional solo puede ser ocupado por la persona que amas".

"No puedes buscar en otro lo que solo uno puede darte".

"Y cuando finalmente él aparece, y te demuestra que estará contigo pase lo que pase, por mas que no seas perfecta... Ese es el trofeo mas grande que pueden darte!".

Y lo abrazó más fuerte.

"Te amo, Trunks... Y no tengo idea de si esto será eterno, de si durará para siempre...".

Pensó en la ida de su abuelo por unos instantes.

"Sea lo que sea que dure, seré feliz! Y lo disfrutaré sin pensar!".

Deseó ver a sus abuelos de nuevo, de tenerlos a su lado y poder decirles lo feliz que era en aquel momento.

"Pero no se puede... A lo mejor la felicidad nunca es completa! Pero así está bien ahora...".

"Abuela... Lo cuidaré, te lo prometo! Como tú cuidaste a mi abuelo...".

"Lo haré!".

- Y por qué yo, Pan?- Le susurró Trunks repentinamente, sin soltarla.

- Porque de niña pensaba que eras un idiota, el idiota amigo de mi tío, que también era idiota, el idiota malhumorado que era hermano de mi mejor amiga...

- Pensabas eso?- Finalmente la soltó, mirándola asombrado.

- Si... Hasta que viajamos por el espacio, y muy lentamente empecé a encariñarme contigo, y no solo eso!- Y volvieron a abrazarse, aunque ahora si mirándose.- Me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a ti, y que...

- ... Las apariencias engañan.- Terminó su frase, y ella asintió.

- Engañan demasiado.

- Pero lo bueno es poder darse cuenta de ello a tiempo... Tú no eres una niñita tonta.

- Ni tú un niño rico amargado.

Se abrazaron más fuerte, y recostó su rostro en el pecho de Trunks, sintiéndose más relajada que nunca en su vida.

Y el sueño empezó a invadirla, dejándose abrazar por éste momentos después.

---------------------------------------

Su madre acababa de morir, un sueño demasiado real con su padre lo había perturbado demasiado hacía tan solo unas horas...

Y en aquel momento Bra decía todo eso, con una madurez y convicción que lo sorprendieron a sobremanera.

"Conocer todo... Todo?".

- Bra, no se... Es que... No quiero lastimarte, me da demasiado miedo!!- La miró completamente angustiado y ella siguió manteniendo aquella sonrisa, la cual era contagiosa, ya que él terminó sonriendo casi sin notarlo.

- No tengas miedo! Mira...- Volvió a sentarse frente a él.- Si no sientes nada, insisto, me daré por vencida, pero por lo menos lo habremos intentado! Déjame demostrártelo...- Los enormes ojos azules eran adorables, lo había pensado siempre! Pero ahora estaba seguro de ello.

"Tu personalidad es aplastante, niña...".

"Y no, no eres una niña... No eres esa chiquilla caprichosa que siempre pensé que eras...".

La tomó de la mano.

- Necesito cariño...- Susurró, acercándose a ella.

- Yo te daré todo el cariño que necesites!- Afirmó la princesa.

- Y si no puedo corresponderte?

- Goten, tú me quieres?- Preguntó con firmeza.

- Claro! Ni lo preguntes!- Contestó casi sintiéndose perturbado por aquella pregunta, la cual le parecía completamente innecesaria.

- Y por qué me quieres?

- Porque...- Pensó unos momentos, tratando de buscar las palabras.

"Por qué?".

- Porque siempre me escuchas, te preocupas por mi, y me haces sonreír con demasiada facilidad!

- Y por qué mas?

- Por qué mas?- Volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos por unos instantes.- Porque nunca me juzgaste por nada...

- No tengo motivos para hacerlo!!!- Las manos de ambos se apretaron la una a la otra, y de repente notó que la distancia entre ambos comenzaba a acortarse...- Goten, Goten, Goten...- Suspiró la joven.- Tú no eres Kakarotto!- Y rió ante aquella forma de referirse a su padre que solo Vegeta utilizaba.- Eres GOTEN... Y por eso te amo, por ser TU!

"Por ser yo mismo?".

"Aún lleno de dudas... Y de sentimientos confusos?".

- Bra...- Y la distancia siguió acortándose.

"Tú no mereces que esto no funcione".

- Merezco poder demostrarte lo que siento, eso es lo que merezco!

Abrió los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendido.

"Leíste mi mente? O fue casualidad?".

Pensó en su padre, y también en su madre, y en esas últimas palabras que le había regalado con tanto cariño.

"Si sientes que él no fue bueno conmigo... Se bueno con esa chica que te ame...".

Y recordó el sueño de ese mismo día.

"Se mejor que yo. Supérame. Se mas bueno, mas fuerte, ama mas a tu familia de lo que yo los amé...".

- Eres especial, princesa...

Y finalmente se besaron, cuando la distancia ya hacía inevitable aquel enorme paso.

Tomó a la joven del rostro, acariciándolo dulcemente, y aquellos sentimientos lo invadieron.

"Es hermoso...". Siguió unido a aquella boca con felicidad, esa que hacía muchísimo tiempo no sentía.

Profundizaron el beso momentos después, volviéndose apasionado al instante.

"Cómo eres capaz, Bra?".

"Cómo haces para hacerlo tan fácil?".

El beso era increíble, adorable, relajante...

Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Después de tanto sufrimiento, y de tanta confusión...

"A lo mejor si amabas a mama, y a lo mejor si nos amabas a todos...".

Abrazó a Bra y ambos se dejaron caer sobre la manta.

"A lo mejor esto era lo que necesitaba...". Y siguió besándola sin detenerse, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda de la joven, y conteniendo los impulsos que empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

Y contenerlos era muy difícil, pero aún así lo hizo.

"A lo mejor solo necesito probarme a mi mismo...".

"Que puedo ser feliz sin ti... Papa... Y que sin ti, mama...".

"Por mas que quiera arreglar lo de antes, no puedo! El cuadro ya está roto... Pero puedo hacer algo nuevo, puedo reparar mi error, mi descreencia en él, arreglando el error, y siguiendo con mi vida! Si, justo como mama siempre me lo dijo!".

Y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, sin soltarla ni por un instante.

"Y que puedo ser feliz conmigo mismo, y... Con ella!".

"Con una mujer que me ama incondicionalmente, y que tiene la clave, esa que me ayudará a salir adelante!".

Se separaron un momento, y ella lloraba de felicidad, lo sabía.

- Ayúdame, Bra.

- A qué?

- A salir adelante...

- Claro que te ayudaré!- Y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Sin dudas esa noche estaba plagada de revelaciones, y afrontaría todo lo nuevo de la mejor forma posible, tratando de dejar esas sombras, sus sentimientos negativos, esas que lo acechaban a todo momento y que sin dudas no se irían de un día para el otro.

Dejar las sombras atrás, y junto a Bra caminar para adelante.

"Como siempre debería haber hecho...".

---------------------------------------

_**Comentario final de la Autora**_

_Acotación Bizarra: Este es el SEXTO capitulo que termina con una escena de Goten (?!). Este chico se anda robando el protagonismo o.o _

_XDDDDD_

_Uf! Capi intenso! El titulo del capi es en honor a esa hermosa canción de The Smashing Pumpkins, "Tonight , Tonight". La letra es sencillamente perfecta para lo que quería transmitir en el capi, les recomiendo tanto la letra (léanla si tienen oportunidad!) como la canción, la cual es perfecta, sencillamente perfecta. _

_Aunque otra canción que también escuche mucho es "Don't You See!", el segundo ending de DBGT... Es la primera vez (que loco XD) que escucho una canción de la banda sonora de la serie para escribir... Pero ese tema es muy lindo, y me hizo bien escucharlo para escribir lo de Goten y Bra n.n_

_Que por qué les digo todo esto? No sé (?!), a mi me gusta saber que música escucha el autor cuando escribe (WTF!), porque al escuchar lo mismo mientras leo me hace encontrarle mas sentido a la historia... Si, estoy loca y suena retorcido, pero es así! XD_

_Y bueno, fin de año, y decidí hacer algo por mi vida y cambiar el rumbo de mi destino. Cambiar de carrera es una decisión difícil, pero solo tengo 20 años, si no lo hago ahora, no lo voy a hacer nunca XD_

_Sip, re colgado mi comentario, jojojo_

_Así que voy a escribir mucho ahora que tengo tiempo, para terminar con esto. Con las mismas ganas del primer día!_

_Gracias por leer este fic bizarro XD_

_Y por sus hermosos comentarios... GRACIAS TOTALES!_

_Saludos n.n _


	20. Coincidencias

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 20

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella misma estaba llorando, mientras la luna iluminaba al hombre al que amaba perfectamente, en una imagen de ensueño.

Un beso, se habían besado...

"Estoy despierta... Al fin estoy despierta!".

- Princesa...- Goten la miró con pena al ver sus lágrimas.

- No digas nada! Soy feliz...- Y le sonrió con una dulzura que no era tan común en ella.

Aquel beso era como un boleto para el paraíso, y por primera vez en su vida sintió que podía morir tranquila.

- Yo voy a cuidarte!- Le dijo con mucho entusiasmo.- No dejaré que estés mas triste! Puedes salir, Goten... Puedes superar todo lo feo que te ha pasado! Te lo prometo!

Y los ojos de él brillaron. Casi se imaginó vestida de princesa en medio del jardín de un castillo, junto a su príncipe encantado.

Pero lo cierto era que aquello era real y no una fantasía, lo cual hacía todo aún más hermoso.

Se sintió una niña soñando con aquellos cuentos de hadas, por lo cual borró todo de su mente.

La vida real ciertamente era mucho mas dura, más difícil... Y no tenía una certeza de si él podría llegar a amarla, de si él podría superar sus dolores internos... Pero Bra se moría por ayudarlo.

"Por ahora eso es suficiente... Debo dejar de soñar y vivir ahora!".

Volvió a besarlo sin ya soportar mirar los hermosos labios a milímetros de su rostro, y la dulzura era abrumante, Goten era atento y cuidadoso, a lo mejor demasiado... Por lo cual decidió sacarle la timidez y volver el beso mas apasionado.

Para su fortuna él aceptó el juego y el calor empezó a subir por su cuerpo... En una oleada divina que no recordaba haber experimentado.

Claro que la princesita no era un ángel y había besado muchos chicos en su vida, pero nunca se animó a pasar ese límite. No estaba acostumbrada a aquel fuego que empezó a recorrer sus venas, y juraba nunca haberlo sentido con tal intensidad.

"Es porque lo amo, no?", y Goten interrumpió cualquier pensamiento recostándose sobre ella en la manta.

"La persona con quien siempre quise que pasara...".

Las manos del Son navegaron por su figura, la cual no pudo evitar temblar ante lo que experimentaba.

"La persona que siempre soñé...".

Se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo a su espalda, dejándole hacer lo que él quisiera.

"De verdad eres tú... Eres tú, Goten!".

Y él se detuvo.

- Eh? Go... Goten?!- Vio como quien la besaba hasta hacía un instante se sentaba a su lado, viéndose temeroso por algún motivo.- Qué te sucede?- Volvió a hablarle, animándolo con una caricia en su rostro a que la mire a los ojos, los cuales esquivaba con maestría...

- Bra, no podemos... No aquí, no ahora. Entiéndeme.- Y los ojos negros mostraron vergüenza y cierta tristeza incomprensible para ella.

- Pero por qué?!- No se detuvo a analizar, solo pudo dejarse guiar por la furia extrema que le dieron aquellas palabras.

El solo suspiró y dio paso a una explicación.- Piénsalo de este modo: Yo te quiero, pero no te amo... Tú si me amas...

- Lo se, y eso qué?!- Y los pensamientos no podían ordenarse en su cabeza aún.

- Bra... Tú estarías haciendo el amor, y yo teniendo sexo... Te parece justo? No lo es, no para ti... No puedo hacerte algo así!

Y vio la decepción en aquellos círculos negros... Por fin pudo ordenar su cabeza por un instante y mirar las cosas con más tranquilidad.

- Entiendo...- Admitió con cierta vergüenza."Ahora pensará que soy una niña caprichosa... Maldita seas, Bra Briefs! Demuestra que eres toda una mujer!".

- Además...- Goten se sonrojó y eso se le hizo casi hasta divertido.

- Eh? Qué?- Lo miró con mucha curiosidad.

- Este... Además tú no eres...?- Y aún mas rojo en aquellas mejillas blancas.

- Yo qué?!- Comenzaba a exasperarse cuando entendió a qué se refería.- ... GOTEN!- Y se sonrojó aún mas que él.

- Bra... No quiero que sea conmigo a menos que yo realmente sienta exactamente lo mismo que tú... Por favor, por eso y por lo que dije antes: Dame tiempo... Ayúdame...

Lo vergonzoso quedó de lado y ambos se relajaron. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y a pesar de haberse quedado con ciertas ganas naturales de que si pasara algo, entendió que él tenía razón, y sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de cuanto respeto estaba mostrando hacia ella.

"Por cosas como esas es que te amo...".

---------------------------------------

Se despertó lentamente, buscando casi con inercia el calor de ese otro cuerpo, despabilándose casi inmediatamente al no sentirlo a su lado.

- Trunks?!- Preguntó al aire, visiblemente alarmada, para luego fijar la vista en el reloj que marcaba las 04:37 de la madrugada...

- Debería ir yéndome, pero...- Se levantó entonces, asomándose a la puerta del baño de la habitación, con ilusión de que él se estuviera bañando como la última vez que no lo encontró a su lado, pero no. El no estaba allí, así que la joven decidió aventurarse por el enorme departamento.

Buscó algo con qué tapar su desnudez, encontrando sobre una silla, al lado de un pequeño escritorio que estaba a un costado de la habitación, una camisa blanca. Con un poco de pena de estar tomando su ropa sin permiso, se colocó la camisa, la cual por supuesto le quedaba enorme, a la cual le abrochó los botones con delicadeza.

Y así salió de la habitación, deseando encontrarlo y que él no hubiera huido o algo... Perseguirse para Pan era tan fácil!

Y todos sus miedos fueron disipados al verlo en la sala vestido tan solo con unos bóxer azul oscuro, parado frente al ventanal y perdido en la vista panorámica de la ciudad, a la vez que, para su sorpresa y no tanto, fumaba un cigarrillo, el cual sostenía con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un enorme cenicero de vidrio de forma rectangular.

- Trunks?- Se aproximó con cuidado a él, y éste volteó al instante.

- Es el último de la caja...- Dijo relajado, mientras apagaba aquel vicio, y dejaba el cenicero sobre una mesita que estaba próxima a él, volviendo a su lugar frente al ventanal luego.

Giró a mirarla, y ella se aproximó mas a él a la vez que lo besaba, colocándose entre su amado y el ventanal. Mucho no le importaba aquel olor a cigarro que de todo él emanaba, estaba acostumbrada a besar fumadores en Nightmare. Además de que no besar esos labios era casi un delito...

- Voy a dejarlo.- Dijo Trunks cuando el beso acabó.

- Esa es una linda noticia...- Sonrió ante aquel deseo.

- Ya no tengo motivos para seguir haciéndolo... Antes era por los nervios y la angustia, pero esa etapa depresiva ya acabó.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, y lo sintió tan tranquilo! Ya no sentía la angustia secreta de veces anteriores, ahora estaba completamente distinto.

- Espero así sea...

Trunks la volteó, quedando ambos frente al ventanal, y ella se perdió en la vista, en las luces y los enormes edificios.

- He estado pensando...- Le susurró luego al oído, causándole un escalofrío involuntario.

"OH, no...". Por más que lo sintiera así de tranquilo, que Trunks se pusiera pensativo podía significar algo muy bueno, pero también algo muy malo...

- Qué cosa?- Preguntó tratando de ocultar la incertidumbre, que aún así se notó a la legua en su entrecortada voz.

- Deberíamos decírselo a todos...

"Qué?".

Se quedó helada ante aquello... Estaba demasiado contenta, como en un sueño, tanto que no se había detenido a pensar en el siempre temido "mañana".

- Trunks...- Intentó decir algo inteligente, pero no lograba pensar del todo bien debido a los nervios.- Tú crees que deberíamos?

- Si.- Y la volteó de nuevo, y después con sus manos a cada lado de su rostro casi la obligó a mirarlo y nadar en aquel hermoso mar azul.- Por qué no?

- Es que es complicado, tú sabes...

- Si, lo se, pero no podemos guardárnoslo para siempre! Se lo diré a Gohan...- Le asombró ver tal convicción en los ojos de su amor.

- Tengo miedo de cómo lo tomará.- No podía evitarlo, la angustiaba DEMASIADO la sola idea de que pudieran alejarla de Trunks. Y su padre podría ser muy bueno, pero también era alguien con ideas muy firmes.

- Yo también... Pero no importa, es mas importante que sepan que eres mi novia!

"Novia"...

Abrió los ojos inmensos, el solo escuchar la palabra le erizó la piel.

Claro que un simple título no era importante, pero nunca había tenido novio, y después de todo, Pan aún era una adolescente, una muy enamoradiza y romántica, contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar de ella.

- Pan? Estás ahí?- Trunks parpadeó sin entender su silencio.

- Soy... Tu novia?- Y se sonrojó.

"Genial, ahora me dejará por niña estúpida que hace preguntas infantiles... Encima estaba diciendo algo serio! En qué estás pensando, Son Pan?!".

"En qué?!".

- Claro que si.- Y su mente se quedó muda al ver la dulce sonrisa de él.

- Trunks, yo...

- Tuviste novio alguna vez?

- No...

- Yo tampoco tuve novia... Por lo menos no una de verdad.- Y empezó a reír algo avergonzado.

Ella rió nerviosa, sintiéndose demasiado infantil ante la situación.

- Bueno, considerando que nunca tuviste novio y que a las chicas les gustan esas cosas...- La tomó de la mano y le sonrió seductoramente.- Quieres ser mi novia?

- Que... Que cursi!- Y finalmente la Son pudo relajarse y empezar a reír.

- Jajaja! Si, lo se!- Y se rieron a carcajadas.

- Claro que quiero!- Dijo entre tanta risa, abrazándolo a la vez que una lagrimita rebelde escapaba de su ojo.

"Para qué mentir? Anhelaba que me lo preguntara, por mas cursi que suene esa pregunta...".

"Siempre quise que él me la hiciera...".

- Te amo...- Le susurró sin soltarlo.

- Yo a ti, Pan...- Empezó a sentir sueño luego de que él acaricie por largo rato su cabello, cuando recordó la hora.

- Creo que debo irme...

- Si, lo había olvidado...- La miró triste.

- Iré a cambiarme!

Trunks solo la dejó ir, y ella corrió hacia la habitación, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Pan... Creo que olvidamos que tu ropa...

- ... Estaba rota!!!!!!- Y se puso completamente histérica.

"Ahora qué hago?!!!".

- Em...- Trunks se apoyó en una de las paredes de su habitación, pensativo.

- Por lo menos tengo mi ropa interior! Pero, pero qué hago ahora?!!- Siguió gritando mientras se ponía sus prendas más íntimas.

- Quieres algo mío? Solo trata de que tus padres no se despierten cuando llegues así no te ven con mi ropa, y asunto arreglado!

- AH! Espera!- Recordó una cápsula que estaba en el bolsillo del que solía ser un pantalón para entrenar.- Tenía ropa aquí guardada!!- Activó la cápsula y salió una musculosa blanca con un pantalón negro bastante holgado, y unos cómodos zapatos deportivos.- Listo!- Se puso la ropa rápidamente mientras Trunks la observaba.

- Por las dudas de que hubiera un accidente mientras entrenaras?

- Sip.- Y lo abrazó.- Ahora si, debo irme...

Fueron caminando lentamente hacia el ventanal de la sala, tomados de la mano.

"Este que camina frente a mi es Trunks... Es el hombre que me ama, es a quien amo... Mereceré todo esto? Realmente lo mereceré?".

Trunks abrió la ventana.- Bueno...

- Bueno...

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Uno bastante largo.

De repente él la besó.- Cuídate mucho...

- Tú también... Y no fumes!

- No, lo prometo.- Rieron y finalmente ella se despidió.

- Adiós, Trunks!- Flotó frente a la ventana, y tomó su mano por unos instantes.

- Nos vemos, linda...- Y finalmente, habiendo memorizado por enésima vez aquel rostro perfecto, se marchó con la sonrisa mas grande podía articular.

Voló a su casa casi sintiéndose un pájaro. Estaba feliz, plena, no podía describir la paz que sentía!

No existía forma de describirla!

Y llegó a su casa pasadas las 5:30 de la mañana.

Entró a su cuarto por la ventana que daba para afuera sin hacer mucho ruido, para no despertar a nadie, casi acostumbrada a hacerlo después de tanto escape a Nightmare y demás lugares, o a entrenar simplemente.

Pisó su habitación y la luz se encendió, pegando un grito de miedo, puro instinto.

- Pan! Dónde estabas?!- Preguntó una voz más que preocupada.

- Mama!!! Qué haces en mi habitación a esta hora?!- Esquivó la pregunta como para tener tiempo de pensar en algo.

"Nunca necesito pensar en nada, ella nunca me descubre! Y papa menos!".

- Anoche tu padre y yo sentimos tu ki y el de Trunks...

"OH NO!!!". Abrió los ojos completamente horrorizada.

"Me dejé llevar tanto, y él también... Tanto que ninguno de los dos midió el ki ni el que alguien pudiera sentirlo...".

- Tu padre me dijo que no me preocupara, y que me fuera a dormir, que seguramente estarías triste y Trunks te estaba ayudando a entrenar para descargar la tensión, pero...

- Si, era eso, mama!- Afirmó. "Papa es un genio!".

- Y cómo estás ahora?

- Mejor...- Sabía bien que se refería a su abuela y todo lo que había sucedido, y la respuesta era cierta. Lo de Trunks la estaba ayudando demasiado a salir adelante.

- Me alegro...- Y Videl la abrazó fuertemente.- Pero hace rato que ya no sentía sus ki... Además... No te habías ido con otra ropa hoy?

Tragó saliva y se puso nerviosa de nuevo.

- Quedó medio destrozada después del entrenamiento...- "Si, claro, el ENTRENAMIENTO... claro, claro...".

- Ah! Me imaginé...- Su madre le sonrió.- Y por qué volviste tan tarde?

- Me quede meditando, para relajarme más.- Volvió a mentir y su madre volvió a asentir.

Se sentó en su cama un poco más tranquila, y Videl se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Sigues amándolo?

La sangre se le congeló ante tal pregunta.

- Mama, qué?!

- Pan, eres mi hija! Chichi y yo solíamos mirarte largo rato en las reuniones con todos, como te lo quedas mirando siempre... El otro día no fue la excepción.

- No quiero hablar de eso...- Bajó su cabeza, no quería ni que le viera los ojos!

- Por qué? Puedes confiar en mí...

- Lo se! Pero...- Estaba por herir a su madre y lo sabía.

"Y si se lo digo?".

- El ha estado muy atento contigo desde lo del accidente... Gohan y yo le estamos muy agradecidos...

- Trunks es demasiado importante para mí.- Dijo, a la vez que suspiraba.

- Lo se.- Y le sonrió como solo una madre sabe sonreír ante sus hijos, con total comprensión y amor.

- Prométeme que NUNCA te olvidarás de eso.- Tomó de la mano a su madre, y esperó que ella notara la frustración en sus ojos, la súplica de que cumpla con aquella promesa que le planteaba.

"No lo olvides, así nunca podrán separarme de él... No me separen de él...".

- Pan... Creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.- Su madre parecía querer leer su rostro como un libro, encontrar el enigma, descifrar la metáfora...

- Puede ser, pero te lo diré cuando esté lista. Confía en mi, mami! Y prométeme eso, por favor...- La miró ya con ojos llorosos.

"Estoy demasiado asustada...".

- Bueno...- Videl asintió algo confundida.- Lo prometo, pero espero que me expliques a qué viene eso después.

- Ok!- Y la abrazó, mas aliviada.- Ve a dormir, mama! Ya es tarde.

- Si, tienes razón.- La besó, abrazó y deseó buenas noches.

Pan se cambió aquellas ropas y se puso el pijama para dormir, abrazando la almohada con total felicidad.

- Tal vez todo salga bien... Trunks, todo saldrá bien!... Tiene que salir bien...

Y no pasó mucho antes de que se durmiera.

---------------------------------------

- Ya me voy.- Le costó soltar esa mano. Le costó demasiado, pero debía hacerlo. Ya estaba amaneciendo y no quería problemas con Vegeta desde el principio. Su princesa debía volver a su casa. _Su _ahora princesa...

- Si, bueno...- Goten la miró con pena, aún sentado en la manta, con los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminándolo, e iluminándola a ella, quien estaba parada frente a él.

Casi le pareció que ella era una especie de ángel guardián con la primera luz del día sobre su cuerpo, sobre su cabello, provocando matices claros y oscuros que la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que era.

Finalmente se puso de pie, y la abrazó fuertemente.- Me encantó esta noche!- Y la estrujó como a una muñeca.

- A mi también!

Finalmente se dieron un beso prolongado, y ella se marchó volando de allí.

Levantó la manta del pasto, la manta que iba a guardar con mucho cariño por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Entró a su casa, sintiendo el vacío debido a la ausencia de su madre, y quiso llorar, pero no se lo permitió.

- No mas llanto, quiero al viejo Goten de vuelta!

Miró un cuadro colgado en una de las paredes de la sala, donde estaban sus padres, Gohan y él, cuando aún era un niño peinado igualito a su padre.

Se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, no a su familia, sino a él mismo.

- Cuándo dejé de ser ese Goten?

Se acercó al cuadro, y tocó su propia imagen.

- Cuándo dejaste de soñar, niño?

Se sonrió al recordar como solía ser. Las travesuras que Trunks planeaba y que ambos cometían, los regaños de su madre, las escapadas a la Capsule Corp., las primeras salidas nocturnas, empezar a crecer, desarrollarse, las mujeres, el alcohol...

- No llores, idiota...- Apretó sus ojos lo mas fuerte que pudo. Y sintió la furia recorrer su cuerpo.

"Desperdicié tanto tiempo, siento que realmente lo desperdicié...".

Y sonrió cuando los hermosos ojos azules de Bra aparecieron aún frescos en su memoria.

- Tal vez no sea tarde, niño...- Y volvió a mirar al Goten de la fotografía con una expresión casi indescifrable.

Empezó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, y una idea apareció en su cabeza. Una exigencia irrefutable que le hacía hervir la sangre.

- Trunks, prepárate, mañana te daré la paliza de tu vida... O tal vez tú me la des a mí...

Y luego fue directo a la cama, a relajar el alma, la mente, el cuerpo...

---------------------------------------

- Buenos díaaaaasss!!!- Era mediodía y (como de costumbre) la princesita se levantó bien tarde aquel domingo.

La felicidad que tenía encima era más que evidente. No pensaba ocultarla, no quería! Quería estar feliz!

Entró a la cocina bailando y cantando, como si estuviera en un musical.

- Buenos días!- Escuchó una voz tan feliz como la de ella saludarla, y unos fuertes brazos la rodearon.

- Desde cuándo son tan demostrativos ustedes dos?!- Bulma los miró perpleja, mientras servía la comida. Al igual que Vegeta (aunque él lo disimuló mejor), quien ya estaba sentado en la mesa.

Es que Trunks y Bra eran demostrativos, si, a veces...

"Cada muerte de obispo, diría yo...". Pensó con sinceridad.

Y no dejó de abrazar a su hermano, que se veía tan feliz como ella.

- Qué pasó?- Le susurró a Trunks al oído.

- lo mismo pregunto, hermanita...

Y empezaron a reír como dos idiotas, en un tono altanero parecidísimo al de Bulma, y al de Vegeta también (no en vano tenían sangre de ambos).

- Acaso están drogados?- Vegeta los miró molesto.- Dejen de comportarse como dos niños, pero por favor!- Y comenzó a comer.

Finalmente se separaron, y la princesita se sentó al lado de su padre. Trunks frente a ella y Bulma frente a Vegeta.

Y ahí se vio venir la maldita rutina de domingo. Como era el único día de la semana que Trunks venía a comer con ellos, él y Bulma solían ponerse a hablar de finanzas y demás temas de la corporación, pero Trunks lucía tan animado que se puso a hablar de cualquier otra estupidez.

"Este no es el Trunks amargado al que me había acostumbrado!".

Finalmente terminaron de almorzar, y luego de esquivar con maestría las preguntas capciosas de la madre de ambos, Bra invitó a Trunks a su habitación con la excusa de que la ayude con Contabilidad, y se marcharon de la cocina.

Finalmente en su cuarto, Bra cerró la puerta y miró a su hermano de forma sospechosa.

- CUENTAME!- Y se sentaron en la cama de ella, uno al lado del otro.

- Tú primero.- Y la miró con aires de superioridad.

- Eh?! No se vale, yo te lo pedí primero!!!

- Pero lo mío es un tanto obvio, yo no tengo idea de por qué estás feliz! Merezco saberlo primero!

"Maldito, tiene razón! Seguramente ni lo imagina!".

- Pues... Es que...- Tapó su rostro sonrojado con sus manos.- Ay, es que...- Y empezó a reír.

- Idiota.

- Oye!

- Mejor no me digas nada, ya lo averiguaré...- Y la sonrisa altanera de nuevo.

- Pero yo te quería contar, Trunks!!! No seas malo!!!

- Es que, pensándolo mejor, me da vergüenza contarte ciertas cosas debido a que eres mi hermana.- Le explicó, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la princesita.- Pan ya te contará por mi, yo no quiero...- Y la miró enfadado.

- Y tú cómo te enteras de lo mío?! Acaso no te interesa lo que pueda pasarme?! Eh???!!!- Y se paró para mirarlo con el mayor desprecio posible.

- Jaja! Si es sobre quien yo pienso, me voy a enterar, tranquila...

- Trunks...!- Y justo el celular de su hermano sonó.

- Ves?- Y le mostró la pantalla del mismo antes de atender, donde decía bien claro "GOTEN".

- AHHHH!!!- Se sonrojó a tal punto de parecer un tomate, y Trunks finalmente atendió.

- Goten?!... Ey! Estaba preocupado, que bueno que llamas!... Eh? A mi casa?... Cuándo?... Claro, yo también quiero decirte algo... Si, es algo serio... Bueno, trae cervezas, en mi casa ya no hay... Ok, nos vemos!- Y colgó.

- Qué te dijo?!- Por mas que intentó escuchar lo que hablaban, Trunks la evadió como todo un guerrero.

- Qué te importa? Es asunto de él y yo...- Y se fue de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta...- Bra, antes de marcharme...

- Qué?- Le miró ofendida desde la silla de su escritorio, donde acababa de sentarse.

- Me alegro mucho por ti...- Le sonrió y se fue.

- Idiota! Yo también me alegro...

---------------------------------------

Salió de un supermercado que había en la Capital del Oeste hecho un manojo de nervios, y dos cajas con latas de cerveza en sus manos.

"Cómo se lo voy a decir?! Ni siquiera se si sabe que Bra está enamorada de mi... Ahhhh!".

Fue hacia el estacionamiento, y sacó una cápsula que contenía un refrigerador, poniendo las cervezas allí, para luego encapsular de nuevo.

"Me dará una paliza...".

Subió a su auto y se despeinó con total resignación.

"Me va a matar...".

Se imaginó a Trunks golpeándolo al grito de "Con MI hermanita NO!!!!", mientras recordaba su reacción sobre protectora cuando le dijo que eran amigos.

"Me mata, me mata...".

Ni siquiera quiso que el nombre "Vegeta" pase por su cabeza, pero era inevitable.

"Cuando Trunks me mate, Vegeta convertirá mi cuerpo en cenizas... Ahhh!!".

Y se dispuso a manejar hacia la casa de su amigo, realmente dudando de cómo decírselo.

Debía realmente hacerlo?

Subió a la autopista como atajo, y mientras miraba el camino seguía pensando en lo mismo una y otra y otra vez.

- "Trunks, estoy saliendo con tu hermanita Bra, a la que conocí el día que nació, cuando yo tenía TRECE años y fuimos a verla al hospital con mi familia, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer"... Ahhh!

Realmente no tenía idea de como hacer para decirlo, pero definitivamente debía hacerlo.

"Es mi mejor amigo, una de las personas que mas quiero en este maldito mundo de porquería, y en quien más confío de entre toda la humanidad... Cómo no decírselo?! Además...".

Se relajó un poco, suspiró y la nostalgia se dibujó en su rostro.

- Si no se lo digo... Si él no lo aprueba... Yo no se si podré estar con ella... No si Trunks se opone...

Y siguió su camino en la autopista.

"Ojalá lo entiendas... Y...".

Miró hacia su costado un momento, desde donde se veía de bien lejos el edificio donde vivía su mejor amigo.

- Qué será eso que tenía que decirme?

---------------------------------------

- Me va a matar...- Trunks caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación, ya en su apartamento luego de haber comido con su familia en Capsule Corp.

"Cómo se lo digo?".

- "Goten, me acosté con tu sobrina..." ASI NO!!!- Se rascó la cabeza con resignación.- "Goten, Pan y yo nos enamoramos..."... Eso suena a película romántica... "Goten, estoy saliendo con Pan, la amo y para mi va en serio, de verdad va en serio!!!"... OH Dios, va a matarme... Aunque si lo pienso bien...

Se sentó en su cama, tirándose sobre el colchón y mirando el techo.

- Seguramente lo acepte...- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Si! Goten sabe como soy, sabe que si le digo que no la lastimaré, no lo haré! Además él está con Bra! No tiene derecho a decirme nada! Aunque todavía no entiendo cómo fue que sucedió, si es que sucedió...

Finalmente sonó el timbre y fue a abrir rápidamente, ahora si un poco más tranquilo.

- Cervezas!- Goten le sonrió en el umbral de la puerta, y le dio una cápsula. Trunks no pudo evitar emocionarse al verlo, derrumbándose de un instante al otro. Lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Después de todo, Goten había desaparecido por varios días y todavía no había podido abrazarlo después de la muerte de Chichi.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, idiota...

---------------------------------------

Se sintió mal ante aquella reacción de su amigo, ya que sabía que Trunks lo quería mucho.

- Perdóname, Trunks...- Y también lo abrazó, le venía bien un poco de afecto.

- Estaba muy preocupado...

- Lo se, todos lo estaban, imagino... Encima todavía no fui a ver a mi hermano...

- Eh?- Trunks lo miró sorprendido.

- No, no fui... Es que me urgía hablar contigo, sabes?- Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza instintivamente, y lo miró tímidamente.

- Pasa.- Trunks cerró la puerta tras ellos, y Goten hizo lo mismo de siempre: Primero dejó su abrigo en el perchero, luego fue hacia la radio, puso rock en volumen bajo y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

Trunks se le unió después, abrió a su lado la cápsula que contenía el refrigerador y tomó dos latas de cerveza de ella, luego cerró la puerta y le dio una a Goten.

- Brindamos?- Le dijo.

- Si! Por la felicidad.- Le dijo. Trunks lo miró casi con orgullo.

- Es buen motivo para brindar...- Y chocaron sus latas.

Luego de unos instantes de que ninguno hablara, y solo se escuchara la canción que sonaba en la radio, Goten lo único que supo hacer fue intentar disimular los nervios.

- Y qué querías decirme?- Trunks preguntó, mostrando mucha curiosidad.

- Este, Yo...- "Me va a matar"...- Trunks, la verdad es que... Es que...

- Bra te ama.

- Eh?!- Se atragantó con la cerveza, que casi se le va al cerebro de la sorpresa.

- Ya lo sabía, pequeño Goten... Mi hermanita es muy evidente.- Le habló con total tranquilidad, algo que le llamó DEMASIADO la atención.

- Pero, pero...- Empezó a transpirar y a perder la respiración.

"Y ahora qué...?!".

- Lo que quiero saber es qué sientes tú por ella.

"Después de todo es tu hermana, es natural que te preocupe".

- Trunks, yo la quiero mucho, no se si lo sabes o no, pero es así, la quiero muchísimo!

- Lo se.- Y le sonrió.

- Quiero darme una oportunidad con ella... Ayer hablamos, y... Y sentí que vale la pena! que tal vez ella es la persona, la mujer, que puede ayudarme a superar ciertas cosas... Quiero superar lo de mi padre, ya es hora de que lo haga... Ya no quiero... Ya no quiero sufrir ni negarme la felicidad por él! No quiero!

Abrió su corazón ante su amigo como si fuera una simple puerta, y casi miró temeroso a Trunks.

Pero no, no había odio ni reproche, solo había una sonrisa, y orgullo, orgullo que su amigo parecía sentir por él.

- A eso me he referido todo este tiempo, ves?- Le dijo.

- Eh? A qué?- Preguntó sin comprender.

- A que debes decir lo que sientes, tonto!- Y lo golpeó en la cabeza (en un tono amistoso, claro).- Bra maduró mucho últimamente, y estoy seguro de que ella te ayudará de corazón... Por eso me quedo tranquilo. Solo hace falta que tengas verdadera voluntad de salir adelante.- Y ahora si lo miró seriamente, sin sonrisas ni nada.

- La tengo, realmente tengo voluntad... Lo de mamá cambió mi perspectiva de muchas cosas...- Recordó especialmente la charla antes de que ella muriera, y, por qué no, aquel sueño con su padre... Eso SI que también le había cambiado la perspectiva de muchas cosas...

- No la lastimes, ella de verdad te quiere, solo eso te pido.

- Lo se, Trunks, lo se! No quiero lastimarla...

- Mas te vale.- Y lo miró amenazante.

- Claro, claro!- Contestó con nerviosismo.- Que bien que lo aceptes! Estaba aterrorizado de que no lo hagas...- Y lo abrazó bien fuerte, dando un suspiro de alivio luego. "Gracias, gracias!".

- Ahhh! Suéltame maldito, te equivocaste de Briefs!- Trunks lo tiró a un lado del sofá.- Tócala a ella, a mi no!

- Estás loco!- Se volvió a poner nervioso, lo que menos quería era que él desconfiara en "ese" sentido!- No voy a tocarla aún! Quiero estar seguro de lo que siento para hacerlo!

De pronto Trunks pareció deprimirse.

- Ey! Qué pasa? Dije algo malo?

- Esperar... A estar seguro?- Su amigo agachó la cabeza.

- Si! Obviamente debo respetarla! No crees que sería injusto para ella que no esté seguro de lo que siento? Aún y sabiendo que me ama?! Jamás le haría algo así a Bra!

Trunks se amargó aún mas después de lo que le dijo.

- Qué sucede?

- Nada, olvídalo...- Y abrió una segunda lata de cerveza que sacó del refrigerador, dándole un sorbo bastante largo, y terminándola a la velocidad de la luz.

- Espera, Trunks! Me sorprende que reacciones así! Estoy hablando de TU hermana! Acaso quieres que la lastime?! No es solo porque sea tu hermana, claro! Pero y si la situación fuera al revés? Yo quisiera que así reacciones tú!

Y aquello pareció ser la gota que rebasó el vaso para Trunks. Se puso de pie, con el rostro completamente consternado, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Dónde vas?!- El Son lo siguió pero Trunks levantó su mano en señal de que no lo haga, quedándose Goten parado a un par de metros de su amigo.

- Iré a comprar algo, ya vuelvo... Quédate aquí, no tardaré más de 10 minutos...- Tomó un abrigo del perchero y se fue.

Realmente no podía entender aquel rostro triste! No pudo, por más que pensó en todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrieron en esos momentos.

- Trunks... Qué fue eso?- Preguntó sin recibir respuesta, sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

---------------------------------------

_**Comentario final de la Autora**_

_NUNCA escribí un lemon de Dragon Ball donde Trunks no sea participe XD_

_Mientras escribía la primer escena del capi me di cuenta de eso y se me hizo divertido!! XDDDD (?!)_

_Uf!! Un mes sin computadora u.u. El Mother Board se arruinó... Pero ahora ya tenemos uno nuevo XD Así que a terminar el fic! Además de eso estuve de vacaciones por unos días, me hizo muy bien, de verdad n.n (playa, sol... que lindo!). _

_Este capi tuvo algunos momentos cómicos (ya era hora, che XD, tanto angst me hace mal a la salud O.O), es que, como me dijo alguien en un review "ya toca alguna alegría", por eso quise ponerle "onda" al asunto, por lo menos por un rato... Jojojo. _

_Ah! Y estoy casi por terminar un oneshot sobre Trunks y Maron, es una precuela de Doble Vida, a quien le interese leerlo, en estos días seguramente lo publique XD_

_Bueno, perdón por tardar en publicar este capi!!! Les mando besotes! Cualquier cosa dejen un mensajito, les contesto encantada!_

_Nos leemos! n.n_


	21. Hacia adelante

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 21

- Y pensar que supuestamente iba a dejarte...- Trunks estaba en un parque próximo a su casa, sentado en un banco común y corriente. Era plena tarde y la gente iba y venía...

No pudo evitar recordar cuantas veces se había sentado en ese mismo banco, a ver pasar a las parejas felices, y ver a su alrededor y no encontrar a nadie... Simplemente quedarse fumando ahí durante largo rato, cuando tenía un minuto luego e incluso durante el trabajo, los fines de semana... Domingos enteros ahí, solo, amargado...

Y justamente fumar era lo que estaba haciendo. Le había prometido a Pan que ya no lo haría, pero aquella charla con Goten lo había puesto demasiado nervioso!

Le dio una última calada antes de lanzarlo lejos de él. Luego suspiró, relajándose sobre el banco.

"Eres un idiota, Trunks...".

Hacía como 20 minutos que se había ido de su casa o, más bien, escapado.

Aquellas palabras de Goten, del para muchos irresponsable, infantil y distraído Goten eran las mas maduras que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

"Es tan simple lo que dijo! Es una ecuación básica".

Su rostro se tornó aún mas amargado.

"Por mas que ella haya estado de acuerdo, eso no quita que actué mal... No debí acostarme con ella la primera vez...".

"Pero claro, yo siempre pensando en lo mismo...".

"No sirvo para otra cosa...".

"Solo pensando en mi propio bienestar... Sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás...".

"No pensé en lo que sentía Pan... Soy un idiota, no me la merezco...".

- Ey!

Una sombra proveniente desde arriba lo tapó, levantó la cabeza y la cara de Goten estaba a centímetros de la suya.

- Qué...?- Intentó hablar, sorprendido por la repentina aparición.

- Siempre vienes aquí cuando estás triste... Crees que no te conozco?- Se sentó a su lado en el banco.

- Y cómo lo sabías?

- Te vi muchas veces, recuerda que mi trabajo está cerca de aquí!- Rió como un niño y el mayor de ambos sintió envidia.

Suspiró y no supo bien que decir.

- Y por qué te pusiste así? Siempre me dices que...

- ... No te guardes las cosas... Odio que todos me recuerden eso!- Encerró su rostro entre sus manos, con clara frustración.- No puede ser que se lo diga a todo el mundo!

- Pero es un gran consejo, Trunks!- Sintió la mano de su amigo en su hombro.- Ey, vamos a tu casa... Te escucharé! Te lo debo! Trunks... Muchas veces te guardas las cosas aún mas que yo, y eso no puede ser bueno!

- Tú no entiendes, Goten...- Y siguió ocultando su rostro tras sus manos.

- Puede ser que no lo entienda, pero aún así quiero escucharte... No quiero verte así... Me hace pensar en lo feo que debe haber sido para ti verme tan mal a mí...

"Goten...".

Miró a su amigo con timidez, y pudo ver una serenidad inédita en su rostro.

"Cuándo maduraste tanto?".

- Estoy cambiado, verdad?- Goten le preguntó, y la misma sonrisa tranquila...

- Mucho...

- Todo es gracias a Bra.- Y una sonrisa muy dulce se dibujó en su boca.

- Me alegra por ambos... Y volvió a ocultar su cara.

- Pues no pareciera que te alegre! Vamos a tu casa?

Se quedó en silencio un momento. No tenía ganas de hablar, se sentía avergonzado a más no poder, cómo decirle todo a Goten?

Cómo?

- Bueno...- Y ambos fueron caminando hacia su apartamento.

Transitaron las pocas cuadras de distancia en completo silencio, aunque sabía MUY bien que Goten lo observaba sin perder detalle.

Finalmente llegaron, subieron y volvieron al sofá y la música bajita, a las cervezas del refrigerador de su amigo al lado de ellos.

"Cómo debo decírselo?".

- Por qué te pusiste así?- Goten lo miró realmente intrigado.- Estaba hablándote de Bra y de repente te pusiste así... Fue algo que dije? Te molesta que esté con ella?

- No, no es eso!- Se alarmó al escucharlo decir eso, ya que nada tenía que ver que estuviera con su hermana! Por qué habría de molestarle si sabía como era su amigo?

- Si vine a decírtelo fue debido a que si tú no lo aceptas yo no podría seguir con ella... Por eso deseaba tu aprobación, mas que la de nadie!- Los ojos de Goten mostraron clara angustia, realmente quería estar con Bra y se notaba.

- No digas eso, por favor... Bra te quiere.

- Si, lo se! Pero por NINGUNA mujer voy a perder a mi mejor amigo, entiendes? Hay cosas que entre amigos no pueden hacerse, y una es anteponer una relación amorosa a una amistad...- Cada vez se sentía peor ante lo que su mejor amigo le decía.

- Adoro a Bra, y se que ella podría hacerme muy feliz... Pero tú eres su hermano, y no quiero faltarte al respeto, no a ti...

- Goten...- Estaba por perder los estribos. Goten decía cosas muy buenas, y demostraba ser perfecto para su hermana, pero cada palabra de cariño que él decía era un puñalada profunda! Demasiado profunda!

"Cállate, por favor...".

- No me interesa si a Vegeta no le gusta, si es necesario pelearé con él! No me interesa que nadie apruebe esto... Pero tú eres mi mejor amigo, y no quiero que nada dañe nuestra amistad...!

"Basta...".

- Trunks!- El se mantenía con la cabeza para abajo, sin sacar sus ojos del suelo, cuando Goten lo agarró de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo, a ver el cariño y la sinceridad que el hijo de Vegeta consideraba que no merecía en aquel momento.

"No me mires así...".

- Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo... No lo entiendes?! Nunca estuve solo gracias a ti! Nunca necesite más amigos que tú, nunca nadie me entendió así... Mucho de lo que soy hoy es por ti, tú no sientes lo mismo?!

"Si que lo siento...".

- Basta...

- "Basta", nada! No entiendo tu reacción! Explícame qué es lo que te sucede!! No puedes hacerlo?! No confías en mi?! Yo siempre te confié todo, y tú muchas veces no seguiste tus propios consejos... Siempre fuiste muy reservado!

Su amigo se puso de pie, mirándolo con cierto reproche y mucha impotencia.

- Por qué cambiaste tanto, Trunks?! Solías ser tan despierto! Tan alocado, despreocupado... Y con los años empezaste a amargarte... Juro que nunca entendí del todo el por qué... Era como si estuvieras vacío adentro tuyo... Y tú no estás vacío! Yo lo se bien!

"Vacío...? Realmente piensas que no lo entiendes? Me conoces mejor de lo que imagine...".

Trunks solo se quedó observando a Goten desde el sofá, como alienado, escuchando pero a la vez no...

De repente se le escapó una risa.

- Vacío... ESE es el problema.

- Eh?- El Son volvió a sentarse a su lado.

- Si estaba vacío, Goten...

- No entiendo...- Lo miró confuso.

- Recuerdas cuando teníamos como 24, que íbamos a fiestas todo el tiempo?

- Claro que si...- Y ambos rieron con cierta nostalgia.

- Era divertido estar con chicas, una distinta cada noche, o incluso varias por noche...

- Las chicas te llovían, hermano! Lo recuerdo perfectamente! Yo a veces tenía que dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la que me gustaba, pero tú...!

- Es que a ti te gustan las histéricas...

Y volvieron a reír, con un ambiente un poco mas relajado ahora.

- Entenderás, entonces...- Siguió explicando el mayor de ambos.- Que llegó un punto en el cual eso dejó de llenarme, sino que empezó a vaciarme...

Goten y él se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes eternos.

- Ahora entiendo.- Dijo su amigo.- Necesitabas...

- Amor...

- Pero Trunks! Tú hubieras podido conseguir eso de haber querido! Eres un buen tipo!

- Si, pero nadie se da cuenta de eso cuando eres el presidente de la empresa mas grande de todo el planeta...- Sonrió con tristeza y Goten lo miró con cierta lástima inconsciente.- Tendré mucho dinero, y lo que sea... Pero esas cosas superficiales valen tanto para algunas personas que no dejan ver lo que hay debajo.

- Solo un hombre que se siente solo...- Dijo Goten en un susurro, y él asintió.

- Por mas que lo intente, que créeme que lo hice, nunca pude ir mas allá con una mujer, nunca ninguna fue capaz de mirarme con verdadero interés... En vez de mirar a mis ojos solo miraban mi maldito bolsillo...

- Entiendo...

- Por eso me cansé de intentar, y solo me dediqué a seguir divirtiéndome con mujeres desconocidas... No te niego que el sexo es algo bueno, pero después de hacerlo, mientras lo hacía, solo sentía ese vacío reinante, que se apoderaba de mi... Después solo podía irme, desaparecer de la vida de esa nueva mujer, ya que sentía asco, de ellas y de mi mismo...

- No es tu culpa, Trunks...

- Si lo es... Porque me rendí, no seguí luchando por encontrar a una mujer de verdad, hasta que increíblemente ella me encontró a mí...

- Eh?- Goten parpadeó confundido.- Qué quieres decir con eso?

"Llegó el momento"...

"Espero lo entiendas, Goten... Y no me juzgues...".

- Pan...- Susurró casi imperceptiblemente, mirando directamente a los ojos a su mejor amigo, deseando que él comprendiera, aceptara, y aprobara su relación con ella.

---------------------------------------

Se quedó en silencio, y los ojos de Trunks casi empezaron a marearlo, con aquel azul brillante que los decoraba.

- Pan?- Finalmente preguntó, sin comprender, sin entender NADA de lo que sucedía.

- Pan, tu sobrina... Un buen día, hace poco, me confesó su amor.

- QUE?!- Goten se paró en seco, despeinó su cabello nervioso y volvió a sentarse.

- Y... Tú qué hiciste?!

- La rechacé, claro... 13 años de diferencia son demasiado...

- Y ella qué hizo?!- Por algún motivo sintió que sabía la respuesta, que siendo Pan una persona de sentimientos tan fuertes no había otra respuesta más que...

- Se accidentó con su propio poder...- Trunks mantenía una mirada tranquila, que de cierta forma ponía nervioso a su amigo.

- Ese día, cuando saliste volando...

"Ahora entiendo! Entiendo por qué estabas con esa cara de muerto!!!". Miró a Trunks cada vez mas horrorizado mientras armaba el rompecabezas con las pistas que él le daba.

- Pensé que era mi culpa... Y ahí entendí cuan verdaderos podían ser los sentimientos de una simple "niña" por mí... Pan me demostró un amor tan grande que me dejó completamente destruido, sin saber qué hacer... Entendí que Pan era más madura que yo, que ella no se rendía ante sus sentimientos como yo si lo hice al no querer intentar más encontrar una mujer para mí...

- Trunks...- Tuvo deseos de abrazarlo, de decirle cualquier cosa, pero sabía que aquella historia todavía no tenía un fin.

- Entonces, así como tú decidiste anoche con mi hermana, yo decidí darle una oportunidad...

Se quedó callado, concentrándose para armar el nuevo rompecabezas.

Recordó la conversación de horas antes.

Cuál había sido el desencadenante de la reacción negativa de Trunks?

Qué palabras exactas habían sido?

Trató de recordar, sin dejar de mirar a Trunks a los ojos.

"No voy a tocarla aún! Quiero estar seguro de lo que siento para hacerlo!".

... Claro!

- Tú... Y Pan...- No quería decirlo, ni siquiera en su mente quería armar la frase, pero estaba ahí, flotando.

- Dijiste que... Que de haber sido al revés tu situación con Bra, te hubiera gustado que yo hubiera actuado como tú, que la hubiera respetado...- Trunks lo miraba claramente avergonzado, aunque con cierto valor indescriptible en sus ojos.

No pudo soportarlo mas, tomando a su mejor amigo de la camisa.- La lastimaste?!

- Goten...- Sintió las manos de su amigo sobre su brazo, tratando de hacer que se detenga, tal vez.

- Trunks, lastimaste a mi sobrina?! Por favor...- Y sintió la furia recorrerlo.- Dime que no... Dime que no lo hiciste!!!

- Goten, yo...

- DIMELO!

- No lo hice!

- De verdad?!- Y lo miró mas enfadado aún, sin poder controlarse, pegando su rostro al de él, mirándolo, golpeándolo con la mirada.

- Te lo juro!!! Goten, sabes que adoro a Pan, siempre la adore!!! Y si, mi error fue dejarme llevar por la idea de sentir su cariño... Y se MUY BIEN que pudo haber salido mal, LO SE!

- Y salió mal?- Y finalmente lo soltó y se sentó, apretando sus rodillas con sus manos y tratando de calmarse.

- No...

- Y eso qué quiere decir?

- Que la amo...

Vio la verdad en los ojos de su amigo tan clara como si sus pupilas fueran un cartel gigante que dijera inmenso aquella palabra, verdad.

- Pudiste haberla lastimado...

- Pero no lo hice.

- Es muy fuerte lo que me dices!

- Lo se... Se que actué mal, pero fue necesario... Soy un idiota, Goten. Era tan incrédulo de que alguien pudiera sentir algo por mí, me sentía TAN POCA COSA, que le pedí cariño de la forma más egoísta... Y ahí me di cuenta... De que ya no sentía ese horrible vacío... Sus ojos, Goten... Has visto en Bra ese brillo de inocencia que yo vi en Pan? Ese brillo puro lleno de calor y amor?

Entendió al instante a qué se refería, pues si había visto ese mismo brillo en Bra.

- Si.

- Yo lo vi en Pan...

- No se por qué no te valoras, eres muy buena persona, Trunks...

- Porque en 32 años nunca una mujer me había amado, con el tiempo inevitablemente empiezas a echarte la culpa a ti mismo, entiendes?... Y darme cuenta de que quien lo había hecho era aquella niña con la que viajé por el espacio me descolocó por completo.- Vio el esfuerzo de su amigo por contener las lágrimas, casi como si estuviera luchando en la mas cruel de las batallas.- Darme cuenta de que una simple muchachita podía sentir cosas que yo no conocía me hizo darme cuenta de lo miserable que era... Que una niña sintiera tanta furia por mi rechazo, por mi cobardía, al punto de casi matarse con su propio poder... Goten, no valgo nada al lado de Pan, ni al lado tuyo, ni de mi hermana...

- No digas eso...- Vio como Trunks empezaba a llorar, perdiendo definitivamente la batalla con sus propias lágrimas, con culpa extrema, con la vergüenza de un niño pequeño.

- No valgo nada... Porque no fui capaz de creer que ese sentimiento que Pan decía tener existía... No le creí... Muy adentro mío no le creí... Y tú vienes a decirme que si pudiste entenderlo, al punto de respetar a mi hermana hasta el último momento, cuando yo no respeté a Pan todo lo necesario...

- Pero...- Trató de calmarlo sin saber cómo.

- Se que te costó...

- Bra sufrió mucho mientras ordenaba mi cabeza...

- Eso es inevitable... Pero Bra a lo mejor vio esperanza en aquel rechazo, a lo mejor entendió que si no tuvieras algún conflicto "x" de fondo, tú le hubieras dado una oportunidad desde el principio, o me equivoco?

Analizó aquellas palabras y encontró que eran verdaderas.

"Si todo el tema de papa y mama no me hubiera tenido tan ciego, seguramente desde el primer momento, yo...".

- Es cierto.- Respondió simplemente.

- Eres valiente, yo no... Yo no tuve pretextos...

- Pero te enamoraste de ella...

- Si, pero a costo de qué? Y si no me enamoraba?!- Trunks mostró gran nerviosismo y culpa.- No lo había analizado de ese modo hasta que me dijiste lo de Bra! Goten, pude haberla lastimado...

- Pero no lo hiciste!- Dijo sin pensar, pero si sintiendo lo que dijo.- Ella te ama y tú la amas! Entonces está bien!!! Olvídate de lo otro, ni pienses en que estuviste mal, ni en lo que podría haber pasado!!!- Y lo abrazó finalmente.- Ella tampoco te lo impidió, y si no lo hizo, fue porque te amaba, porque te conoce y sabe que eres una buena persona! Date cuenta, Trunks! Ella tampoco se negó a intentarlo! Y por mas complicado que haya sido, si al final todo salió bien, entonces valió completamente la pena!!

- Pero no pensé en ti, Goten...- Trunks casi se deshacía en sus brazos, alguna vez lo había visto mas vulnerable?

- No importa...- Finalmente el Son comprendió aquella angustia.

Trunks y él tenían un lazo indestructible... Y para uno traicionar al otro, los pensamientos del otro, era un dolor demasiado insoportable, una falta imperdonable.

Pero de qué podía quejarse él? Su sobrina y su amigo se amaban... La sobrinita que su madre le había pedido que cuide estaba feliz en brazos de un buen hombre con sentimientos nobles.

"Cuida a mi nieta, ella lo necesitará más que nadie ante mi ausencia"... La sobrinita que su propio padre, en un sueño (o no) le había pedido que cuide...

- Si Pan te ama, entonces yo lo apruebo.

Trunks lo miró débilmente.- De verdad?

- Si... Pero CUIDALA. Pan es muy sensible aunque no lo demuestre. Cuídala, Trunks. Si ella es feliz a tu lado, si por ti es capaz de dejar de anhelar que mi padre vuelva... Entonces quédate a su lado, cuídala, hazla feliz.- Y le sonrió, ya completamente sereno.

- Claro que la cuidaré...- Y su amigo lo miró con completa emoción.

- Y deja de sentirte mal contigo mismo... Ves? Algún día los papeles debían revertirse!- Y rieron brevemente.- Ahora eres tú quien debe dejar de guardarse las cosas... No te parezcas a tu padre, no seas reservado como él... Se mejor que él, Trunks.

Aquel sueño con Gokuh le había enseñado tanto... A quién debía agradecerle?

A su inconsciente por decirle cosas obvias para los demás en un sueño?

O al propio Gokuh?

- Ser mejor que mi padre? El siempre fue muy cerrado para decir las cosas... Por lo menos conmigo.

- Por eso, Trunks, no seas como él... Si quieres decir lo que sientes, no pongas cara de amargado, solo dilo.

- Goten...

- No te guardes las cosas, idiota!- Y lo golpeó "cariñosamente" en la mejilla.

- Maduraste mucho...

- Gracias a todo lo malo que me sucedió últimamente...- Explicó.- A veces es tarde, y esta vez lo fue... Pero estoy seguro que mama está orgullosa de mí, en alguna parte.- E inevitablemente se emocionó hasta las lágrimas.

Trunks lo abrazó fuertemente.- Mejor dejemos de pensar en lo que ya pasó...

- Y pensemos en el futuro.

- En Pan...- Y Trunks sonrió dulcemente.

- Y en Bra...

Se dieron la mano con caballerosidad, como haciendo un trato.

"Yo cuidaré a Bra, pero mas te vale que tú cuides a Pan... Mi sobrinita vale oro...".

"Aunque hace mucho que dejé de ser un buen tío... Debería hablar con ella mas seguido, fortalecer la relación... Ocupar el lugar de mis padres en su vida... Ocupar un nuevo lugar, mejor dicho...".

- Tomamos otra cerveza?- Y Goten sacó para ambos, para luego brindar nuevamente.

Recordó cientos de instantes de la amistad de ambos, travesuras en la escuela, peleas por juguetes, el Tenkaichi Budokai, las fusiones, las citas dobles, las fiestas, las borracheras, los entrenamientos...

Quiso decirlo, aunque le dio muchísima vergüenza en aquel momento.

- Estúpido!- Y lo golpeó en el brazo.

- Yo también te quiero, imbécil...- Y ambos empezaron a reír.

Y pensar que alguna vez ambos habían formado al mismo guerrero: el bizarro Gotenks.

A veces pareciera que seguían fusionados... Sus pensamientos estaban profundamente enlazados, se entendían sin necesidad de palabras.

Acaso existía un mejor amigo que ese?

- Mas te vale la cuides!

- Lo mismo digo...

- Qué estarán haciendo?- Se preguntó el Son.

- Mh, quien sabe... Tal vez están gritando felices como dos locas enamoradas.- Y se rieron casi con maldad.

- Tú crees?!

"A lo mejor si...".

---------------------------------------

- NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!

- Yo tampoco, no es genial???!!!

- Ay Bra, me alegro TANTO por ti!!

- Yo también me alegro por mi!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!- Gritaron ambas a la vez para luego abrazarse y rodar por la enorme cama de la princesita completamente poseídas por la alegría, esa que sentían por tener a sus dos príncipes finalmente a su lado.

- Ahora solo falta que se enamore de mí...- Bra se quedó quieta en la cama, con su mejor amiga tirada a su lado.

- Mira, si Trunks se enamoró de mi yo no creo que sea algo tan difícil!- La animó la joven Son.

- Puede ser, pero aún así...- Y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco triste, ya que deseaba estar al final del camino lo más rápido posible, pero no, estaba al principio y tenía que aceptarlo.

- Ten paciencia! Disfruta el momento!- Pan la abrazó bien fuerte.- Tú no eres así, ponte bien! Recuerda cuando te besó! Recuerda todo...

- Si... Ahhhh!!!- Y empezaron a gritar como dos locas de nuevo.

- Creo que deberíamos madurar.- Admitió con vergüenza la nieta de Gokuh.

- Es que... Ay, Pan! Recuerdas tantas veces que soñamos despiertas con este momento?! Es demasiado hermoso para ser cierto!

- Sip...- Y ahora fue Pan la que pareció deprimirse.- Aunque supongo que todavía falta lo mas importante...

- A qué te refieres?- Ambas se sentaron en la cama, y Bra miró a su amiga con curiosidad.

- Nuestros padres.

- Ehh...- Bra se puso nerviosa a mas no poder, imaginando al poderoso Vegeta rompiéndole la cara a su príncipe al grito de "con el hijo del soldado de clase baja NO!".

"OH, no! Pan tiene razón...".

- Si... Pero si nos ven felices tienen que aceptarlo!- Trató de ponerle alegría a la situación de nuevo.

- Tal vez, pero aún así...

- Pan!!! Recuerda cuando nos amigamos.- Pan asintió con la cabeza.- Tú dijiste algo así como "a lo mejor no son tan inalcanzables como pensábamos"!

- Si, pero eso fue porque yo ya estaba con Trunks!

- Pero Goten y yo finalmente estamos juntos! A lo mejor somos nosotras las trágicas! A lo mejor no es tan complicado como suena!

- Solo espero que papa lo entienda...

- También yo...

---------------------------------------

- Oye, Goten...- Preguntó con timidez, aunque el alcohol que ya corría en sus venas lo ayudó a desinhibirse lo suficiente como para poder hacer aquella pregunta que le quitaba el sueño últimamente.

- Qué?!- Y Goten ya iba por quien sabe qué número de lata de cerveza, mientras se movía al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la radio, la cual a Trunks le recordó a Nightmare de una forma graciosa.

- Tú crees que Gohan...- Y no supo cómo seguir la pregunta.

- Si lo aceptará?- Y su amigo se puso serio.

- Si...

- Yo creo que si, Gohan es un tipo inteligente. Además te conoce!

- Justamente! Sabe que ando con muchas chicas normalmente!- Admitió con nervios latentes.

- "Andabas", Trunks! Porque me llego a enterar que andas con otras y mueres! Y no por Gohan sino por mi!- Y lo miró de forma amenazante.

- Ey! Eso no sucederá!- Y redobló la apuesta mirándolo peor aún.- Solo espero que entienda mis intenciones...

- Habla con él!

- Cuándo crees que sería un buen momento?

- Pues los martes vuelve mas temprano del trabajo... Si vas a la salida de la oficina a verlo, él ya estará en su casa...

"El martes? Faltan dos días!" y se puso nervioso, mucho mas nervioso que antes.

- Emm...- Se sonrojó sin darse cuenta.

- Es mejor ahora que después, no lo crees?- Y Goten le sonrió.

- Si, lo se! Y tú con mi padre cuando piensas hablar?

- Cuando esté seguro de que Bra es la indicada...

- Si...

Y se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en su propio mundo (y en su propia lata).

"Goten tiene razón, es ahora o nunca... Pero no sé cómo actuar, cómo decírselo! Por qué soy tan cobarde?!".

- Gohan lo entenderá, tranquilo!- Lo animó su amigo.

- Eso espero...

---------------------------------------

Ya era medianoche, Trunks estaba en su cama mirando fijamente el celular. Goten se había ido hacía una media hora, y el hijo de Vegeta no podía dejar de pensar en Gohan...

"Ahora o nunca, ahora o nunca" se repetía una y otra vez.

- La llamaré.- Y marcó el número de Pan, deseando no despertarla.

---------------------------------------

La joven Son no conseguía dormir. Estaba TAN contenta que dormir se le hacía tan difícil! Aunque el asunto de decírselo a su padre seguía preocupándola. Casi juraba que su madre lo entendería, pero y Gohan? Y su papa?

Miró al techo, inquieta.

Su madre sin dudas lo aceptaría, ya que las madres solían ser más comprensivas en ese tipo de asuntos. "Tal vez al principio le cueste, pero después...". Además recordó aquella charla del día anterior.

"Ella sabe que él es importante para mi... Si puede comprender por qué le pedí que no olvide eso ayer... Lo aceptará, estoy segura!".

Suspiró con inevitable nostalgia.

"Seguro que el abuelo lo entendería... Y si él y la abuela estuvieran aquí convencerían a papa...".

Su padre era bueno, una persona responsable, inteligente y admirable, sin grises, educada y magnífica. Pero por algún motivo tenía mala espina de aquello... No sabía por qué exactamente, pero algo adentro suyo le decía que él no reaccionaría bien!

- Papa...- Suspiró, cuando su teléfono sonó.- Ah! Bra que desubicada e... Trunks?- Y si se sonrojó, atendiendo sin pensar.- Hola?

- Hola, Pan... Perdona la hora.

- No, no! Está bien! Sucedió algo?!

- No, no es nada... Quería escuchar tu voz...

- Yo también quería...- Y empezó a reírse como una niña ante tanta ternura.

- Oye, el martes haces algo? Tipo 6:30 de la tarde?

- Emmm...- Pensó un momento.- Si... Perdóname! Quedé con una compañera de Biología de ir a estudiar a su casa mañana y el martes! Es que se acerca el examen, y...- Se puso triste por tener que rechazar verlo, pero no podía dejar de lado sus estudios, ni siquiera por él! Además de que su padre ahí SI que la mataría!

- OH, está bien, no te preocupes! Cualquier cosa nos vemos el miércoles, si? Es que yo mañana tampoco puedo...

- De acuerdo!- "Parece que se nos complicará vernos, mas aún si papa no lo sabe...".

- Bueno, quedamos así... Te amo, un beso!- Y él cortó repentinamente.

- Ah? Quería seguir hablando...

Le llamó la atención que cortara tan rápido, "parecía nervioso!"...

"Ah, mejor ni me preocupo... No tengo ganas de perseguirme en este momento tan lindo!".

- Abuelito, ojalá estés feliz por mi...- Miró el cuadro de ella cuando era pequeñita y su abuelo en su mesa de luz, para luego dormirse completamente relajada.

"Se que lo estás...".

-------------------- al otro día --------------------

- Te extraño!- Le dijo Bra por teléfono.

- Yo también! Entonces quedamos así?

- Sip! Mañana a las 6 en la Torre Satán! Nos vemos ahí!

- Ok, debo colgar, ya llegué a la casa de mi hermano.

- Ah! Todavía no habías hablado con él después de... No?- Preguntó la princesita, con algo de timidez según notó en su voz.

- Así es... Por eso, nos vemos mañana, si?

- Bueno! Nos vemos!- Y colgaron.

Goten se quedó unos segundos frente a la casa de su hermano. Ya era de noche, casi las 9, y tocó el timbre.

- Espero aún no estén cenando.

- Quién es? Preguntaron por el portero eléctrico.

- Goten.- Dijo tranquilo.

- Gohan!!!- Escuchó a Videl gritar, e instantes después su hermano apareció frente a la reja que protegía la casa.

Abrió la reja y quedaron mirándose por varios minutos.

- Goten...- Ambos estaban emocionados, él se sentía así, y así mismo veía a Gohan.

- Hermano...- Y finalmente se abrazaron.

Vio a Videl asomarse por la puerta con una sonrisa.

- Estaba muy preocupado.- Susurró su querido hermano mayor en su oído.

- Perdóname...- Le contestó.- Puedo pasar? Estaban comiendo? Perdón por la hora, es que tuve que arreglar unos asuntos en el trabajo.

- No te preocupes, pasa!

Y se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Videl lo abrazó al verlo.

- Es bueno verte.- Le dijo.

Ya en el interior, su cuñada se fue con la excusa (y no) de ir a terminar de preparar la cena, dejando a los hermanos solos.

Se sentaron en los cómodos sillones de la sala, y Gohan finalmente preguntó:

- Dónde estabas?

- Dando vueltas, para pensar... Mama también se despidió de ti, verdad?- Se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento, quería reflejar serenidad, para que el mayor de ambos no se preocupara.

- Si... Fue muy duro escucharla decir todo eso...

- Lo se.

- Pero tú la viste...

- Si, ella murió en mis brazos. Fue horrible...- Admitió con tristeza.- Pero quiero pensar en que nada fue en vano.

Gohan lo miró sorprendido.

- Si, porque sus palabras me hicieron entender muchas cosas, sabes? Lamento que haya sido tan tarde, lamento haberlos preocupado tanto a todos ustedes...

- No, Goten... Yo se que lo de papa fue duro para ti.

- Lo fue... Y gracias a mama entendí que él si nos quería, de una forma que no comparto en absoluto, eso si, pero si nos quería... Por eso...

Respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la serenidad lo más posible.

- Quiero salir adelante...

- Goten...- Y su hermano respiró aliviado.

- Si no supero eso, no podré seguir adelante con mi vida, me puso demasiadas barreras todo ese odio.

"Y ya no vale la pena pensar en el pasado...".

- Estaba esperando a que lo entendieras. Yo no podía hacértelo entender, tenías que entenderlo tú solo.

- Si.- Su hermano puso una mano en su hombro.

- Por mas que papa no esté, y mama tampoco... Yo si estoy, estamos Pan y Videl, somos tu familia, no estás solo.

"Además tengo a Bra y Trunks...".

- Ya lo se! Por eso, quiero seguir adelante... Desgraciadamente mama no está aquí para ver mi cambio, pero espero que en alguna parte esté sonriendo.

- Yo se que si.- Y se sonrieron.

- Así que ya no te preocupes!- Trató de evadir tanto sentimentalismo, después de todo ese no era su estilo!- Seré mejor a partir de ahora! Me mudaré a la Capital del Oeste.

- Eh?- Lo miró sorprendido.

- Sip! Estaré mas cerca del trabajo de esa forma!- "Y de Bra... jeje".

- Bueno, me parece bien... Entonces encapsularemos la casa de las montañas.

- Y dale la cápsula a Pan, de acuerdo? Seguramente algún día ella quiera ir a vivir ahí.

"Es hora de preocuparme mas por mi sobrina".

- Mh, puede ser... Aunque creo que ella también debería superar lo de papa...- Dijo con preocupación.

- Lo se, pero no desprendas a Pan de los recuerdos de mama y papa, yo se que saldrá adelante de todas formas!

"Todo gracias a Trunks".

- Tú crees?

- Si, acaso no has visto un cambio en ella?

"Trunks, después mas vale me lo agradezcas! Y me des una mano con tu padre!!!".

- Ahora que lo dices... Si, lo he visto.

- Entonces hazme caso, hermanito! Ella saldrá adelante, y será feliz mirando hacia el futuro! Te lo firmo ahora mismo!

- Y tú cómo estás tan seguro?

- Eso no te lo puedo decir!- Le guiñó el ojo y rió, dejando aún mas desconcertado a su hermano.- Solo te pido algo.- Poniéndose mas serio.

- Qué?- Y mas desconcierto en los ojos de Gohan...

- No impidas que salga adelante.

"Me encanta ser misterioso! Jajaja!".

- A qué te refieres? Estás actuando extraño...- Y la mirada se tornó desaprobadora.

- No, no te preocupes! Solo escucha lo que te digo! Pan tiene un corazón muy grande, no impidas que su corazón sufra de nuevo, solo acepta que ella ya no es una niña!

- Goten...?

- Si! Pan ya está grande, déjala salir adelante, déjala ser feliz por mas extraña y retorcida te parezca su felicidad!

"Porque 13 años son mucho, lo se! Pero aún así... No creo que seamos los únicos dos casos en el mundo de tanta diferencia de edad! Seguro que no!".

- Goten, me estás asustando... Hay algo que debo saber?

- Pan solita te lo va a decir, pero no debes preocuparte, confía en tu hermano menor, ey! Si fuera algo malo no te parece que protegería a mi sobrinita pase lo que pase?

- Puede ser...- Dijo Gohan, pensativo.- Aunque en los últimos años...

- Mi relación con Pan empeoró mucho después de la última batalla... Por eso quiero mejorarla a partir de hoy! Ella está?

- No, pero debería estar por llegar...

- Hablaban de mi? Se escuchó desde la puerta, y si, era Pan.

- Sobrina!

- Tío?

Y se acercó a abrazarla con mucho cariño. Cariño que pareciera hacía siglos no demostraba por ella, pero que sentía intacto a pesar de los años.

- Te extrañe, Pan...

---------------------------------------

- Eh?- Se sonrojó ante el abrazo, es que hacía MUCHO que él no la abrazaba!

- Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

- Tío...- "A lo mejor me viene a decir algo de Trunks...".

- Bueno.- Dijo.- Papa, falta mucho para la cena?- Le preguntó, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso para saludarlo.

- Como media hora, yo les aviso, vayan tranquilos.- Le dijo, tomando luego un librito de su bolsillo y empezando a leerlo.

- Ok, vamos a tu habitación, sobrina?!- Exclamó su tío con una alegría que ya se había hecho anormal en él.

- Bueno...- Y avanzaron a las escaleras.

- Recuerda lo que te dije, Gohan!!!- Y Goten corrió hacia arriba, como un niño.

"Qué le habrá dicho? Encima cuando llegué estaban hablando de mi, aunque no llegue a escuchar qué decían exactamente...".

Finalmente entró con su tío a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Siéntate. Le pidió con amabilidad. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar frente a Goten, había pasado mucho desde la última charla a solas de ambos.

Muchísimo...

Su tío se sentó en su cama, y ella en la silla del escritorio.

- Dime.

- Ven aquí.- Y Goten la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

- Eh?

- Vamos, Pan... Hace mucho que no hablamos en serio.- Y le sonrió.

Le costó al principio, pero finalmente se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Desde la partida de su abuelo que esa relación entre ambos se había desquebrajado violentamente... Apenas se veían, apenas hablaban... No tenían nada bueno para decirse! Pensaban demasiado distinto...

"Seguramente el abuelo jamás quiso que él y yo estuviéramos separados, pero no fue por mi causa... El necio siempre fue él...".

- Trunks ayer me dijo todo.- Le dijo, tomándola de la mano casi paternalmente, y sin dejar de lado la sonrisa.

- Ah...- Y se sonrojó.- Y qué...?

- Qué pienso?- Se adelantó a la pregunta.- Pues soy tan distraído que jamás noté que él te gustara, así como jamás noté lo de Bra...

- Y eso que medio mundo lo notó...- Dijo con vergüenza.

- Jaja! Si, puede ser, pero yo nunca fui bueno para esas cosas... Tú estás feliz?

- Si lo estoy.- Y sonrió por primera vez, aunque no a su tío, sino a si misma, al amor que sentía por Trunks.

- Me alegro mucho por ambos... El es una persona increíble, a mi siempre me ayudó muchísimo, por eso me alegra que mi sobrinita esté con mi mejor amigo! Trunks te cuidará, y te ayudará a mirar al futuro, y no al pasado.

"Y así llegamos al asunto del abuelo...".

- Sigues con tu odio absurdo?- Preguntó directamente y sin miedo. Si había alguien a quien NO le tenía miedo era a su tío, ya que estaba muy segura de quien era su abuelo como para defenderlo con uñas y dientes de cualquiera que intente ofenderlo.

- No.- Respondió con una sonrisa, y eso no hizo mas que sorprenderla.

- Cómo que no?

- Mira, no dejo de desaprobar que se haya ido... Tú eres mas pequeña que yo, y no viviste sus otras idas como yo las viví... Por eso no intento cambiarte la forma de pensar en él...

- Pero tío! No digas eso! El no es malo!!!

- Lo se... Lo entendí gracias a las últimas palabras de mi madre, y gracias a otra cosa...

- Qué?- Lo miró sin entender.

- Gracias a él mismo...

Sintió como el tiempo se detenía.

"A... Acaso...".

- Hablaste con él?! Lo viste?!- Las lágrimas se le empezaron a escapar al instante, ante la sola mención de un supuesto encuentro.

Goten pareció conmovido ante sus lágrimas, las cuales limpió con sus manos.

- Soñé con él... Pero fue tan real, que no pareció un sueño...

- Abuelo...- Se puso una mano en el corazón tratando que se desacelere.

- NUNCA le voy a contar esto a nadie, será nuestro secreto, si?- Le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro con visible cariño.

- Qué?

- Nunca más volveré a hablar de este sueño con nadie.

- Pero cuéntame qué te dijo!- Sin soportar tanta intriga.

- Me dijo que te cuide.- Y le sonrió.

"Qué?!". Y se puso a llorar peor.

- Si... Dijo, textual: "Cuida a mi nieta, ella lo necesitará más que nadie ante mi ausencia".

- NO!!!- Y abrazó a su tío casi sin querer.- No me digas que dijo eso!!! Solo fue un sueño...!!!

- Algo adentro mío me dice que fue mas que eso, Pan...- Sintió emoción en la voz de su tío.- Sus palabras fueron tan exactas que me hicieron ver claro como el agua, todo, todo... Ahora entiendo que en vez de quejarme de lo que él hizo y yo no apruebo, debo vivir mi propia vida y hacer las cosas como yo las creo correctas, ser mejor padre y esposo de lo que él fue.

- EL NO FUE MALO!!!- Golpeó a su tío en el pecho, alejándolo de ella.

- Pan! Si para ti no lo fue, está perfecto! Entonces guarda los recuerdos bien adentro tuyo, y se feliz! Tienes a Trunks ahora, tienes a tu familia, me tienes a mí...

- Tú solo quieres cuidarme porque él te lo dijo, yo no te importo...

Fue duro, fue hiriente, pero no le importó.

Goten la miró triste.- No, Pan.

- Ah no?

- No... Yo te adoro... Siempre fuiste mi hermanita menor, por mas que en realidad seas mi sobrina, para mi eres el alma de la familia... No entiendes? Papa fue contigo lo que no fue conmigo...

- Eh?- Y lo miró emocionada.

- Jaja, creo que recién ahora lo comprendo.- Y sonrió ampliamente.- Uno a veces... No puede arreglar sus errores, porque para arreglarlos debe volver al pasado y eso no se puede hacer.- Acarició su cabello con dulzura.- Pero, ahora que lo pienso... Papa no estuvo conmigo desde su nacimiento, fue un padre ausente casi toda mi vida... Pero tal vez, a lo mejor...

- Corrigió su error contigo... Conmigo?

- Si.

"Realmente fue así, abuelito?".

- Estoy seguro de que fue así...- Siguió su tío, casi respondiendo a sus preguntas mentales.- Eres afortunada, Pan...- Y siguió acariciándola.

- El abuelo te quería...- Trató de convencerlo.

- Yo lo se, se que me quería, pero entiende, no puedo pegar su foto en los momentos de mi vida en los que no estuvo.

- Tío...- Por primera vez entendió un poco mejor a su tío Goten, sus sentimientos.

"A lo mejor no es que tú o yo tengamos razón... Cada uno tiene su propia verdad".

- Entiendo...- Admitió, y le sonrió a él, a su tío, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- Pan, que linda sonrisa tienes! A partir de ahora sonríe mucho!- Y despeinó su cabello.

No dijo nada, solo lo abrazó.

- Trunks y yo salimos perdiendo frente a ustedes...

- Eh?- Y lo soltó para mirarlo intrigada luego de aquello.

- Sip! Si te lo pones a pensar, fue igual con Trunks y Vegeta, aunque Vegeta no estuvo tan ausente como mi padre... Vegeta fue muy poco demostrativo con Trunks, durante toda su vida... Después llegó Bra, y con ella la oportunidad de darle el cariño que no le dio a Trunks, que si sentía, pero que no supo darle...

- Puede ser...- No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por Trunks, pero eso que decía Goten tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

- Adoro a Bra, sabes? Espero con ella todo siga como hasta ahora... Me gustaría que siga por muchísimo tiempo.

- No la lastimes.

- No quiero hacerlo.- Y se abrazaron.- Quiero verlas felices, a las dos...

- A mi?

- Si...- Sin soltar el abrazo.- A partir de hoy quiero que confíes en mí, que me cuentes tus cosas... Quiero que no sientas la ausencia de mis padres, yo estoy aquí en lugar de ellos, si? Prométeme que me dejarás ocupar un lugar en tu vida, Pan... Se que no nos entendimos por mucho tiempo, pero así como nuestros sentimientos encontrados hacía mi padre nos "separaron" de algún modo... Quiero que esos mismos sentimientos vuelvan a unirnos. Ya no odio a papa... Pero ahora se que entiendes mi punto de vista... Dime que si, por favor!- Y la abrazó mas fuerte.

- Si, entiendo...- Y no pudo evitar llorar de emoción.

- Y miremos para adelante...

- Decirte que "si" es decirle adiós a la idea de que él vuelva...

Ya había decidido salir adelante y no rendirse, así como su abuelo le había enseñado. Pero a la vez no podía dejar de anhelar que él volviera, por más que estuviera con Trunks, que se llevara mejor con su familia...

- Mira.- y se separaron.- Yo no te digo que papa no volverá, para mi no lo hará, pero si para ti lo hará, entonces sigue creyendo en eso! Lo que intento decirte conque "mires para adelante" es que ese anhelo NO maneje tu vida!

"Eh?".

- No sigas adelante SOLO por la idea de que él volverá... Así fuiste durante todos estos años.

Asintió automáticamente.

"Es cierto...".

- Ahora tienes a Trunks! A Bra, a mi! A tus padres, a todos los que te quieren... Es egoísta que solo pienses en mi papa, no crees?

Se tapó la cara avergonzada.

- Tío...

"Esto me duele mucho, pero por favor! Tiene mucha razón...".

Tomó el cuadro de su mesa de luz entre sus manos, donde salía ella, a los 4 años, y su abuelo, en medio del verde de las montañas Paoz.

"Abuelo, perdóname, pero él tiene razón...".

- No te olvides de él... Pero tampoco te olvides de los demás...- Goten volvió a abrazarla mientras ella seguía mirando el cuadro.

"Yo seguiré creyendo en que volverás... Pero no puedo seguir dándole la espalda a todo lo demás... Tú siempre serás parte de mi, pase lo que pase...".

- Lo adoro.- Dijo.

- Lo se...

- Pero tienes razón, tío.

- A veces nos damos cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

- Pero todo es por algo.

- A cenar, chicos!- Se escuchó gritar a Gohan desde las escaleras.

- Todo es por algo...- Su tío le sonrió de nuevo.- Así que vamos a cenar, tengo hambre!

Goten se puso de pie y bajó a la sala.

"Me pregunto si serás conciente de cuánto te pareces a mi abuelito...".

- Nunca dejaré de creer en ti, abuelo... Pero ahora me doy cuenta, al fin, de que hay más gente... Y que debo mirar hacia adelante.- Apoyó el cuadro sobre su mesa de luz.

Fue hacia la puerta y lo miró por última vez.- Nunca dejaré de creer en ti... Pero ahora también debo creer en mí... En Trunks, en mis padres, en Bra...

Y limpió la última lágrima que quedaba en su rostro.

- Y en mi tío Goten...- Y se fue para abajo, viendo el futuro mas claro que nunca.

Mas hermoso que nunca...

-------------------- al otro día --------------------

Salió de su trabajo volando, y los nervios no se iban.

Se estaba MURIENDO por fumar un cigarrillo, debido a los fuertes nervios, pero no se lo permitió.

"Se lo prometí a Pan...".

Aterrizó frente a la gran casa, esa donde vivían los Son en Satan City.

- Ahora o nunca...- Dijo por enésima vez en el día y en la semana, tocando el timbre.

- Hola?- Era Videl quien le hablaba.

- Hola Videl, soy Trunks.

Momentos después ella le abrió y se dirigieron adentro, donde Gohan leía un libro en la comodidad del sofá.

- Que sorpresa, Trunks.- Se levantó y le dio la mano junto con una sonrisa.- Viniste a ver a Pan? Ella está estudiando en lo de una amiga, lo siento...

- No, en realidad vine a hablar contigo...

- Conmigo?- Y Gohan pareció sorprenderse mas de la cuenta.

- Si, es sobre Pan...- No pudo evitar poner una cara llena de nervios, y sabía que con esa cara solo iba a preocupar a Gohan, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Qué pasa con ella?- El padre de la mujer que amaba pareció preocuparse mas de la cuenta.

Videl se paró frente a su esposo, tomándolo del brazo.

- Está todo bien con Pan?- Preguntó ella.

"Vamos, Trunks! Hazlo por ella... Por su felicidad!".

- Ella está bien, no se preocupen... Pero hay algo que necesito que sepan.

Tragó saliva ante lo que venía, ya no había marcha atrás.

"Y espero puedan entenderlo...".

---------------------------------------

_**Nota final de la Autora **_

_Perdón si a alguien se le hizo yaoi la escena de Trunks y Goten, NO FUE MI INTENCION. Pasa que tal vez para mucha gente ver cariño entre dos amigos sea demasiado "cursi" (por lo tanto, para ciertas mentes cerradas, gay ¬¬), pero para mi está lejos de ser así... _

_Por mas que entre amigos muchas veces los hombres, por lo que he observado, no expresan del todo lo que sienten (a lo mejor por la presión de la sociedad de que un hombre debe ser un "macho sin sentimientos"), quiero pensar que, aunque sea en momentos extremos, Trunks y Goten son capaces de expresar sus sentimientos profundos de amistad y hermandad, que evidentemente los tienen... Y creo que entre ellos la confianza es bastante grande como para andar guardándose todo eso._

_Aunque les advierto que ADORO a Trunks y Goten como pareja yaoi XD (algún día voy a terminar ese fic que empecé hace tantos años, algún día!!! u.u). _

_Le dedico el capi a mi Trunks! (?) Para mi amiguita Momichi, la mejor amiga sobre la faz de la Tierra n.n_

_(Aunque no mires DBZ XD). _

_Ah! Me atrasé con el fic de Trunks y Maron, casi casi lo termino, espero no pase de la semana que viene u.u... (Esto de andar enamorada me tiene mal XD). _

_Besos a todos! n.n_


	22. Confesión

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 22

- Trunks? Qué sucede?- Gohan seguía mirándolo totalmente intrigado, al igual que Videl.

- No se por donde empezar...- Solo atinó a decir.

"Cómo se los digo?!".

- Gohan, la verdad es que... Perdón...

"Vamos, hazle caso a tu padre, Trunks! Y afronta tus problemas como un saiyan...".

- Quieres sentarte?- Gohan le extendió la mano hacia los sofás de la sala.

- No! No es necesario, yo...

- Nos estás asustando! Qué es lo que pasa con Pan?!- Videl se mostró exasperada por su silencio, y la verdad que tenía razón.

- No se qué debemos perdonarte...- Gohan le sonrió amablemente, lo cual ayudó a que se relaje un tanto.- Vamos!- Finalmente aceptó sentarse en el sofá de la sala, frente a ellos quienes también se sentaron, con solo una mesa ratona separándolos.

- Gohan, Videl...

- Por qué pedías perdón hace un momento?- Preguntó el hermano de su mejor amigo, mientras Videl no dejaba de examinarlo con aquellos ojos celestes.

- Porque...- Sintió que le faltaba el aire, y apretó sus rodillas con sus manos.- Yo...

"Seguro Goten lo diría de una y cerraría los ojos esperando el puñetazo de papa... Y eso que mi padre tiene un carácter 100 veces peor que el de Gohan! Y yo aquí tartamudeando...".

- Creo que se por donde viene la mano.- Dijo Videl de pronto.

- Eh?!- Saltó con susto ante aquellas palabras.

- De qué hablas, querida?- Gohan la miró intrigado.- Hay algo que yo no sepa sobre Pan? Esto no me está gustando, por favor explíquenme!

- Vamos, Trunks...- Videl parecía querer darle confianza con una mirada ahora serena.- Todo estará bien, lo prometo.

"Acaso ella sabrá?".

"A lo mejor sabe que ella siente algo por mi...".

- La situación es complicada, les pido disculpas por no atreverme... Solo les pido a ambos que me dejen terminar de hablar, después digan todo lo que quieran, pero déjenme explicarles todo antes que haya una confusión... Se los pido por favor.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo con respeto hacia los padres de su chica, para luego respirar profundo.

"Vamos, puedes hacerlo...".

- Está bien, pero por favor dínoslo... Si es algo de Pan no puedo evitar preocuparme, así que dilo, solo dilo, Trunks.- Pidió Gohan con el mismo respeto que él expresara antes.

- Ella...

"Vamos!".

- Ella está...

"Todo estará bien... mientras ella me quiera no me importa nada...".

- Ella y yo...- Rascó su cabeza con resignación.

"Nada importa! Solo ella, solo nuestra felicidad juntos!".

- Estamos...- Suspiró de nuevo.

"Juntos...".

- Ella me ama...

Y lo dijo.

- Lo sabía...- Dijo Videl suavemente, mientras la cara de Gohan cambiaba dramáticamente.

- Qué?- Gohan lo miró sin entender luego de mirar a su esposa.

- Si... Pan está enamorada de mí... Desde... Hace mucho tiempo.- Por mas que ya había empezado a decirlo, todavía faltaba lo más importante, así que el nudo de su garganta cada vez era mas grande, mas molesto y asfixiante...

- Lo dices en serio? Tú lo sabías, Videl?- Gohan no salía de su sorpresa, girando la cabeza para ver a su mujer y a él una y otra vez.

- Si, Gohan... Ustedes los hombres no entienden de esas cosas, pero tu madre y yo lo sabíamos, por más que Pan nunca nos lo confesó... Aunque el otro día ella finalmente lo admitió.

- QUE?- Y Gohan siguió mas asombrado aún.

- Si, finalmente me lo confesó... Y debido a lo que ella me dijo después de eso, tengo la leve sospecha de que Trunks no nos ha dicho todo... No creo que solo haya venido a decir que Pan siente algo por él...

"Que inteligente eres, Videl...".

- Es eso cierto?- Gohan empezó a mostrar una leve molestia en su semblante.

"OH, no...".

- Si.- Finalmente sintió el vuelco que necesitaba adentro suyo, y fue como si las palabras empezaran a brotar, a luchar por salir.- Pan me lo confesó... Y yo la rechacé.

- Ah, por un momento me había asustado!- Gohan suspiró aliviado.- Pensé que ibas a decirme que estaban saliendo o algo...

"Esto no puede ser peor...".

- Gracias, Trunks.- Gohan se acercó a él y puso una cálida mano en su hombro.- Haberle hecho caso hubiera sido aprovecharte de ella, son muchos años de diferencia... Seguramente eso la puso muy triste, pero no te sientas culpable! Solo es una niña, se recuperará.

No soportó aquella mirada dulce del padre de Pan, girando por instinto a mirar a Videl, a decirle con sus ojos que no era eso lo que intentaba decir.

Videl se lo quedó mirando, y de repente abrió los ojos bien enormes.

- Trunks...- La mujer se tapó la boca.- Ahora entiendo todo...- Y cayó sentada en el sofá, del cual se había parado cuando Gohan se puso de pie.

Gohan giró a mirarla, con una nueva confusión reflejada en su rostro.

- Qué...?

- Gohan, por favor...- Videl se acercó a él muy emocionada, casi suplicante.- Recuerda lo que te dijo Goten ayer...

"Goten?".

- Y recuerda lo que te dijo tu madre, recuerda eso más que nada... Por favor... Estamos hablando de Pan...

"Goten? Chichi? No entiendo...".

De pronto algo lo distrajo, y ese algo fue nada más y nada menos que el ki de Gohan.

Permanecía de espaldas a él, aún mirando a su esposa, quien lo miró horrorizada.

- Gohan, recuerda, por favor recuerda!

Ella intentó tomarlo del brazo, pero él no se dejó.

Lentamente se dio vuelta, a lo cual Trunks reaccionó poniéndose de pie, casi por instinto.

Tragó saliva, nervioso... Y vio aquel rostro.

- Trunks...- La respiración de Gohan se iba agitando segundo a segundo.

Recordó el día que su padre le contó, cuando era un niño, que Gohan siempre había tenido una particularidad: Al enfurecer parecía volverse mas fuerte que todos, perdiendo el control aún más que si saiyans puros como su padre mismo o Gokuh se enfurecieran.

"Es una pena que no lo haya podido aprovechar", decía su padre en su memoria al pequeño Trunks, "Si hubiera explotado tanto talento seguramente sería el mas fuerte de nosotros".

- Gohan...- Sintió miedo como ni en la mas difícil de las batallas había sentido, un miedo que lo paralizó completamente.

- RECUERDA, MALDITA SEA!- Videl pegó un grito que sacó a ambos saiyans de aquel lapso tenebroso, justo cuando Gohan empezaba a avanzar hacia él.

- Videl... No te metas! Estamos hablando de una joven de DIECINUEVE años! Qué edad tiene él?! Tiene un año mas que Goten, estamos hablando de TRECE años de diferencia!!

- Pero es justo como te dijo Goten ayer cuando vino a casa... Recuerda!

"Goten vino a hablar con él? Si me dio una ayuda, se lo agradeceré por siempre...".

Deseó que Goten no hubiera dicho ninguna estupidez, y entonces Videl empezó a hablar:

- Me lo contaste ayer, completamente intrigado... Recuerdas?- Se acercó a acariciar el rostro de su esposo con dulzura, aunque seguía inevitablemente nerviosa.

- De qué hablas, Videl?- Preguntó, y Gohan lo miró MUY mal.

- CALLATE!- Y volvió a soltarse del brazo de su mujer.

Los vidrios de varias ventanas cedieron ante el poderoso ki de Gohan, por lo que su esposa se alejó de él, poniéndose detrás de Trunks.

- Déjame explicarte!!- Le dijo, completamente nervioso.- No es lo que tú piensas, Gohan!! Yo jamás le faltaría el respeto a Pan!!

- Gohan...- Y Videl empezó a llorar, vencida por la situación.

- Cálmate, por favor.- Suplicó él.

- NO!- Y lo tomó de la camisa con violencia, llevándolo en el aire hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

Vio como Videl corría detrás de ambos.

- NO TE METAS!- Le dijo Gohan completamente fuera de si.

- Es mi hija también!!- Y justo llegaron al patio, donde Gohan lo arrojó como si fuera basura, en medio del pasto del jardín, mientras hojas de los árboles que decoraban aquel espacio verde empezaron a volar por los aires, el ki del hijo mayor de Gokuh estaba completamente desquiciado.

Trunks miró a Gohan desde el suelo, sin poner resistencia alguna ante tal acto violento, Videl se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

- NO TE PONGAS DE SU LADO!

- Cálmate, por favor!!- Y ambos siguieron en su pelea matrimonial mientras él solo podía observar...- Tú no eres así!! GOHAN, REACCIONA!! Si no quieres pensar en TU hermano y en lo que te dijo entonces piensa en TU MADRE agonizante!! PIENSA!! Eres inteligente!! PIENSA!!

"Chichi...?".

--

"El ki de papa...".

Palideció al sentirlo, soltando el lápiz con el que resumía un complicado texto de Biología.

Pan estaba en el cuarto de Miki, una compañera de clases, preparándose para un complicado examen que tenía al día siguiente en la universidad.

- Sucede algo?- Preguntó su compañera.

- Eh...- "Piensa Pan, piensa!".- Lo siento... Puedo pasar al baño un segundo?

- Claro! Cuando sales de aquí es la segunda puerta a la izquierda, te acuerdas?- Indicó la otra joven con amabilidad.

- Sisi, lo se!- Tomó su mochila con los nervios a flor de piel.

"No se qué hacer, necesito una excusa para irme!! Cada vez se siente mas fuerte!!".

- Para qué te llevas la mochila al baño?- Su compañera preguntó con curiosidad.

"Qué le digo?! Es cierto, parece extraño... AHHH!!".

- Es que... Es que...- Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- Hoy entré en mis "días difíciles" del mes!!- "Es la PEOR excusa que escuché en mi vida!!".

- Y eso qué?- Miki parecía no entender.

- Es que quiero cambiarme, tú sabes... Y me da vergüenza sacar el protector de la mochila., jeje...- "Soy una IMBECIL! El ki de papa, por Dios...".

- Ay, que vergonzosa eres! Te entiendo, debería ser mas natural para nosotras pero ese asunto siempre nos da "cosita"... Ve tranquila! Yo mientras sigo resumiendo.

- Ok!- Y casi corrió al baño completamente avergonzada.

Una vez allí cayó al suelo sin despegar su espalda de la puerta que acababa de cerrar, vencida por el miedo que aquel ki furioso le estaba dando.

- Ahora entiendo por qué me preguntó lo del martes, y por qué estaba tan extraño... Quería hablar con papa!- Pensó en voz alta.- Tengo que irme de aquí YA.

Pensó por unos instantes.

"Ya sé!".

- Bra, sálvame!

Y de su mochila sacó el celular.

- Sálvame, por favor...

--

- Ese ki...?- Bra miró a Goten con preocupación.- No es tu hermano?

La feliz parejita estaba en las sillas de un parque de Satan City, donde desde hacía rato no hacían mas que besarse y decirse cosas bonitas.

Goten realmente estaba disfrutando la compañía de su princesa, casi como un adolescente enamorado, pero el ki de Gohan interrumpió todo momento tierno.

- Si, es él.- Asintió.- Tal vez Trunks fue a decírselo...

- QUE?!- El rostro de Bra se mostró horrorizado.

- Yo le dije que hoy Gohan volvía temprano, por si quería aprovechar!!

"Tal vez no fue buena idea... Diablos!".

- OH NO! Qué hacemos?! Cada vez se levanta mas su ki, puede hacerle daño a mi hermano!!

- No se qué hacer!!- Ambos se miraron completamente confundidos, cuando un sonido le avisó a Bra que le había llegado un mensaje de texto al celular.

- Eh?!- Lo miró lo más rápido posible.

- Quién es?!

- Pan!!- Goten le robó el celular de la mano, y leyó el texto:

"Estoy estudiando en lo de una compañera, necesito una excusa para irme!! Llámame en 3 minutos, fingiré que algo ocurrió en casa... Creo que Trunks se lo fue a decir!! AYUDAMEEE!!".

- No fue a decírselo junto a ella?! Está loco?!- Dijo Bra completamente histérica.

- Tal vez pensó que así era mejor... Déjame que yo llame a Pan, si?

- De acuerdo...- Bra lo abrazó bien fuerte y él apretó el botón de llamado.

--

"Llama, llama!".

- Te sientes bien, Pan?- Miki y ella seguían estudiando.

- Si, estoy bien...

- Tranquila, nos irá bien mañana!

"Como si eso fuera mas importante que la vida de mi novio!! Ahh, no te la agarres con ella, Pan... No tiene la culpa! Papa... Cada vez levanta mas el ki!!".

Y finalmente el celular sonó.

"Gracias!".

- Oh, disculpa...- Dijo a su compañera fingiendo tranquilidad lo mas posible, sacó el celular de su mochila y contestó.- Es mi padre...- Inventó.- Hola?

- Perdón, sobrina... Yo le dije que hoy Gohan volvía temprano... Pero no pensé que se lo fuera a decir sin ti...

- QUE?!- Pan se puso completamente pálida. "Entonces Trunks si está ahí...".

- Estoy con Bra... Dile a tu amiga que tu madre se desmayó o algo así! Y ve rápido, ya sabes como es tu padre cuando su ki se descontrola!

- OK!- "Gracias por darme una buena excusa!".- Ya voy para allá!!- Y colgó.

- Lo siento, Miki!- Le dijo mientras metía sus cosas en la mochila a la velocidad de la luz.- Debo irme! Mama se desmayó!

- Ah! Que mal!! Ve rápido a tu casa!! No te preocupes por esto, terminaré los resúmenes y te los envío por mail esta misma noche! Total no nos faltaba mucho!

- Gracias por entender...- Le sonrió y ambas fueron hacia la puerta, se despidieron y Pan corrió por las calles lo más rápido posible, cuando encontró un callejón y lo aprovechó para salir volando sin ser vista.

- Papa, no lo hagas!! No a Trunks!!

No puedo evitar llorar de la enorme angustia que se había generado en su interior.

- NO LE HAGAS NADA!!

--

- Vamos a lo de mi hermano, estamos cerca...- Goten tomó de la mano a Bra y empezaron a caminar hacia afuera del parque.

- Tú crees que sea prudente?!- Preguntó la princesita.

- Si... Estamos hablando de mi hermano! Necesito que entre en razón...

Y corrieron en dirección a la casa de Gohan, que no estaba a más de 10 cuadras de distancia.

"Cálmate, por favor...".

--

- Mi madre no tiene nada que ver!!- Gohan siguió gritando completamente descontrolado.

- Pero recuerda!!- Siguió suplicando su mujer.

"Me están matando de la intriga...".

- Videl, dime por favor, qué dijo Chichi antes de morir?!- Preguntó con nerviosismo.

- NO TE IMPORTA!- Gohan siguió mirándolo con aquellos ojos completamente desorbitados por la furia.- No hay excusas, TRUNKS! Desde que viajaron por el espacio que vi que ambos se tenían afecto! Estuviste viviendo con MI HIJA por UN AÑO en el espacio, y me estás diciendo que entre ella y tú pasa algo?! ESTAS LOCO?! Era una niña entonces y lo sigue siendo ahora! SOLO ES UNA NIÑA!

- No es una niña, Gohan!- Videl intentó hacerlo entrar en razón de nuevo.- Ya es una mujer... Por más que como padres nos duela, ella ya creció... No podemos seguir protegiéndola como cuando era niña... Pan tiene que volar por si misma...

- ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

- SI QUE TIENE! Siempre sobreprotegimos a Pan! Siempre le exigimos mas de lo necesario! Con los estudios, con el orden, conque limite un poco sus entrenamientos! No crees que ella, a lo mejor, se volvió tan distante los últimos meses debido a que se sentía atrapada?! Desde que ella me dijo lo que me dijo el otro día que lo he reflexionado... No podemos seguir manejando su vida!!

"Es justo como ella se sentía, ahora lo entiendo...", pensó el hijo de Vegeta, y recordó a Pan, aquella noche donde la espió mientras entrenaba, y por sobretodo recordó sus palabras: "Solo quiero ser yo misma".

- Trunks, escúchame...- Videl lo miró fijamente, aún arrodillada a su lado en el pasto del jardín.- Pan me dijo que NUNCA olvide cuán importante eres para ella... En aquel momento no lo entendí del todo, pero ahora entiendo... Ella no quería esto, no quería esta reacción de parte nuestra... Ella quiere estar contigo, y estoy segura de que si últimamente dio un giro de 180 grados en su actitud fue por ti... No me quedan dudas de ello.- Y le sonrió con dulzura.- Son 13 años de diferencia, si...- Y miró a Gohan.- Pero conocemos a Trunks! Lo conoces desde niño, mi amor... El no es malo, quiere a Pan, la va a cuidar...

- Pero es demasiado grande la diferencia!! Se está burlando de mi, de la confianza que siempre le di!!- Y lo señaló despectivamente.- No puedo hacer como si nada y aceptarlo!! Es mi niña la involucrada... Es mi niña a la que quiere como su mujer...- Y Gohan pareció derrumbarse por los sentimientos.

Trunks miró a Gohan con lágrimas en los ojos.

"La amas tanto... Realmente te entiendo...".

Se puso de pie finalmente, y Videl lo siguió.

- Te entiendo, de verdad...

- ADEMAS!- Y Gohan dejó aquel momento susceptible de lado.- Yo sé como eres tú con las chicas! Piensas que no lo sé?! Cómo hago para saber que ella no es mas que otra de tus amantes?! Cómo hago para saber que no la lastimarás?!

- Si piensas que ella es una más... Creo que no me conoces en absoluto.- Y por primera vez en aquella tarde él se atrevía a "enfrentar" las palabras de Gohan.

- Qué intentas decir?!- Gohan lo tomó del cuello de la camisa una vez más, y un grito interrumpió la escena.

- SUELTALO!!

Y la vio aterrizar a espaldas de su padre, casi como un ángel salvador.

- Pan?!- Gohan lo soltó y volteó a mirar a su hija.

--

- No estabas estudiando?...- Su padre pareció quebrarse al verla.

- Esto es mas importante... Y no me digas que no! Estamos hablando de Trunks, papa... Tienes idea cuánto tiempo lo he amado?! NO! Entonces, en vez de querer matarlo como parece que quieres hacer, escucha los sentimientos de tu hija por una vez en la vida!!

Se acercó a Gohan y Trunks, mirando a su novio y actual motivo de conflicto con enfado.- No debiste venir solo...

- Lo se, linda...- El le sonrió con pena. - Pero esto es algo que yo debía solucionar con ellos, es algo que me debía a mi mismo como persona...

- Está bien...- Y acarició su rostro, a lo cual su padre reaccionó escandalizado.

- Y encima te dejas tocar por ella?!- Y volvió a tomar a Trunks del cuello.

- Pues ve acostumbrándote!! No pienso dejarlo, ni pienso permitir que te interpongas entre él y yo!! Porque por lo que veo mama lo comprendió a la perfección.

Su mama se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Si entiendo...- Y se sonrieron.

- Gracias...- Y volvió a mirar a su padre.- Además, papa! No entiendo tu reacción!! Qué tiene de malo que me enamore?!

- Que él es MUCHO mayor que tú!!- Y Pan hizo un gesto para que Trunks y Videl se alejen, para quedar frente a frente solo con él.

- Y eso qué? A mi abuela no solía gustarle mama... A ti te importó?!

- Ella no era 13 años menor que yo!! Es demasiado lógico lo que estoy diciendo, hija!

"No, no lo es...".

No soportaba sentir aquel ki... Trunks y su madre permanecían tras ella, era ELLA la que estaba al frente! Cómo se atrevía su padre a tener el ki tan levantado frente a SU HIJA?!

- BAJA EL KI DE UNA VEZ! Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?!

Gohan parecía confundido, en trance...

- No, Pan... Pero no me pidas que acepte esto... Trunks estaba ahí el día que tú naciste... No me entra en la cabeza... No puedo comprender que hayan vivido juntos un año y él ahora me venga con esto...

Trunks pareció querer decir algo, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No puedo ser como tú quieres que sea, papa... De hecho, no se por qué estoy estudiando Medicina, ni siquiera me gusta!! Preferiría tener una escuela de artes marciales como mi abuelo Satán! Y LO SABES!

"Te amo, papa... Pero si lo pienso bien, siempre tuviste una objeción con cada cosa que hacía y me gustaba...".

Gohan no dejaba de mirarla, absorto en los negros ojos de su hija, ella.

- Aunque a veces si eres indulgente con mis entrenamientos, otras muchas veces no lo eres... Entiende que NO SOY COMO TU! A ti NUNCA te gustó pelear, a mi me encanta! Es lo que mas amo en el mundo...- Y entrenar siempre le hacía acordar a su abuelo Gokuh, por lo que se puso a llorar sin desearlo realmente.- Nunca fui asidua a leer mucho... Ni me parece bien que no entrenes... Pero no te digo nada porque son tus gustos!! Acepta que no me gustan las mismas cosas que a ti!! Yo me parezco más...

- A MI PADRE, YA LO SE!!- Y pareció como si hubiera metido una aguja en la herida... Aquella reacción no pudo más que sorprenderla.

- Papa...- Solo pudo suspirar, la cara de furia que se había dibujado en el siempre sereno rostro de su padre casi le dio miedo...

Sintió como Trunks la abrazó por detrás, y eso la hizo sentir mejor.

- GOHAN!!- E inesperadamente Goten y Bra habían aparecido en la escena.

Bra se quedó al lado de ella, mientras su tío se paraba frente a su padre.

- Te lo dije ayer, Gohan... Deja que Pan sea feliz!! TE LO DIJE! Y mira como te pones! Tu ki se siente en todas partes, me sorprende que Vegeta no haya venido a ver qué sucede!!

Gohan lo miró de forma ausente, con los ojos vacíos...

Quedó conmovida ante aquella mirada... Jamás había imaginado tal semblante en el rostro de su padre.

- Papi, por favor...- Y se acercó a él, haciendo a un lado a su tío.

- Tú crees que yo no tengo sentimientos, Pan?!- Y la furia, lentamente, se transformó en impotencia.

- Se que los tienes...- Y puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo los fuertes y rápidos latidos del corazón de su padre, completamente acelerado por el poder.

- Entonces no me digas esas cosas!!- Y una lágrima cayó por uno de sus ojos.

- Es lo que siento, no puedo guardármelo...

- Y nunca te pusiste a pensar en lo que yo siento, hija?!

- Dejémoslos hablar solos...- Escuchó decir a Goten, atrayendo a todos los presentes para la casa de nuevo.

Vio como se iban, y luego de sonreírle a Trunks por última vez, volvió a mirar a su padre.

- De qué hablas?

- Yo siempre fui una persona muy tímida, una de las pocas personas con las que realmente sentía que podía hablar profundamente era el señor Piccolo... Nunca fui de tener amigos a mi edad ya que casi toda mi vida estudie a distancia y no en una escuela...

Miró a su padre visiblemente emocionada.

"No recuerdo haber hablado así con él... Nunca hablamos así".

- Siempre me lleve bien con los amigos e mi padre... Siento mucho cariño por Krilin, Bulma... Pero aún así, de alguna forma me faltaba algo.

- Papa...

Ambos se arrodillaron sobre el pasto, y Gohan tomó amorosamente su rostro entre sus manos.

- Me pasaba lo mismo con mama, sabes?

- Qué cosa?- Preguntó mientras podía ver y sentir como su padre ya se había calmado.

- Si... Mama no entendía que yo debía proteger la Tierra durante las batallas, y muchas veces me ponía trabas para hacerlo, y me obligaba a estudiar...

- Pero la abuela te quería mucho...

- Lo se! No te preocupes, no siento por ella ni por mi padre algo como lo que sentía Goten... Es solo que el día que ella murió me dijo algo que me dejó pensando...

- Eh? También se despidió de ti, entonces...

- Si.- Gohan miró sus manos, y luego a ella.

- Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Me pidió perdón por haber sido tan estricta, ella quería lo mejor para mi, y tal vez se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de ello, por eso con Goten trató de calmarse...

No pudo evitar recordar lo que le dijo exactamente su tío el día anterior.

"Al igual que el abuelo con el tío y conmigo...".

- También me dijo que...- Siguió contándole su padre.- Que no sea así contigo... Que no cometa el "error" que ella había cometido conmigo, que no era tarde...

"Abuela...".

No pudo evitar llorar.

- Que te deje volar... Que no te ponga barreras... Que intente llegar a tí de otra forma, y no imponiéndote nada, que te deje ser tú misma...

Abrazó a su padre lo más fuerte que pudo.

- Yo te quiero, papa... No pienses que no...- Se sintió mal al pensar en las palabras hirientes de minutos antes.

"Al final soy una niñita caprichosa...".

- Sé que me quieres, hija...- Dijo él, sin soltarla.- Es solo que nunca supe bien como llegar a ti... Eres lo que mas amo en el mundo, pero creo que la persona a la que mas amas tú no soy yo, sino que es...

Y entendió a dónde se dirigía.

- Mi abuelito.- Dijo y él asintió.

- Yo siempre fui tímido, como te dije... Pero papa no, papa siempre supo hacerse querer, aún y con sus defectos, con sus desapariciones... Me dolió profundamente, me dolió no poder llegarte con la maestría con la cual él llegó a ti...

- Papa...- Siguió llorando emocionada. Ese era un lado de su padre que no conocía, y se sintió mal al entender las palabras a la perfección... Después de todo, era cierto que con su abuelo tenía una relación que con él no tenía.

- Sacando a tu madre y al señor Piccolo, nunca tuve una relación completamente profunda con nadie... Quería tenerla contigo, pero no eras como yo... Cuando empezaste a crecer vi claro en ti un parecido a mis padres, incluso a tu madre... Pero a mí no, y no supe llegarte, hija... Por eso, en estos últimos días, cuando pude ver un cambio en ti, que dejabas de cerrarte y empezabas abrirte a mi... Viene Trunks a decir que están juntos! Pensé que ésta era mi oportunidad para afianzar mi relación contigo! Entiendes?!

"Está celoso...".

Lo miró conmovida.

- Antes de que llegues, tu madre dijo algo muy cierto: Ya no eres una niña... Para mi es inevitable verte como tal... Eres mi niña, la más hermosa... No quiero que nadie te aleje de mí, por más que nunca fui con quien mejor te llevaste... Hemos tenido diferencias, pero...

- Papa, que esté con Trunks no quiere decir nada...

- Lo se... Pero no pude evitar reaccionar así! Controlo mi ira, sé hacerlo, pero si se trata de ti no puedo... El es mucho más grande que tú...

- Pero Trunks también tuvo sus propios dramas internos! Tal vez hasta parecidos a los tuyos, aunque en circunstancias distintas... A él también le cuesta llegarle a la gente, o eso siente... Amo a Trunks, y él me ama... No puedes cambiarlo, solo puedes aceptarlo y darnos luz verde, para Trunks es importante que tú lo aceptes... Y para mí también.- Y le sonrió.

- Pan, yo...- Pudieron verse dudas en su rostro.

- Siempre voy a ser tu niña... Y a partir de hoy prometo pasar más tiempo contigo... Perdóname!- Y volvió a abrazarlo.- Ultimamente entendí que me cerré demasiado a pensar en el abuelo, y no pensé en el resto... Ya no quiero hacerlo mas! Estaré mas contigo, con mama, con el tío Goten... Con toda mi familia!

- Gracias...- Y volvieron a sonreírse.

- Pero déjame estar con Trunks... Acéptalo, realmente nos queremos mucho.

- Está bien...- Dijo finalmente.

"Si!".

Y casi se le tiró encima de la alegría.

"Después de esto, sin dudas mi relación con él cambiará... Lo que menos quise fue herirte, papa... Perdóname... Pero como dijo mi abuela, aún no es tarde...".

Estaba feliz abrazando a su padre, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que en su interior se había dibujado una paz inmensa...

"Casi como si estuviera abrazando a mi abuelito...".

- Te quiero, papa...

--

- QUE TU Y BRA...?!- Videl casi palideció ante la noticia.

- SI. Estamos saliendo... Nos estamos conociendo, por eso aún no se lo he dicho a Vegeta... Espero tú y Gohan lo acepten y respeten...- Puso la cara mas angelical que pudo para decir todo eso.

Miró a Bra a su lado en el sofá de la casa de su hermano, y ella le sonrió encantadoramente.

- Es increíble que ambos hayan acabado con ellas...- Videl rió.- No me lo explico, es mucha casualidad.

- No lo es, Videl...- Dijo Trunks de pronto, quien estaba al lado de su cuñada sentado.- Yo necesitaba encontrar a una chica que pudiera entender mis sentimientos, que no me juzgara... Una mujer madura. Y lo loco de la situación es que esa mujer madura resultó ser una adolescente, jeje. Ambos necesitábamos sentar cabeza...

- Gracias por lo de madura, hermanito!- Bra empezó a reír altaneramente.

- Jaja! Tú cambiaste mucho, Bra, ya te lo he dicho! Si no hubieras madurado Goten ya se habría librado de ti!

- EY!!

- Jajaja!- El Son rió sin remedio.- No seas malo con MI chica, eh! Que yo soy bueno con Pan!!

Todos empezaron a reír, lo cual pareció librar al ambiente de aquel clima tenso.

- El ki de Gohan ya bajó...- Dijo su princesita.

- Sip, por suerte... Espero todo esté bien...- Y puso cara de susto.

- Qué pasa, Goten?- Le preguntó Videl.

- Si Gohan reaccionó así... Imagínate a Vegeta!!

Y el clima tenso volvió...

- Eh...- Trunks rascó su cabeza.- No se, a lo mejor mi padre no lo toma tan mal.

- No seas TAN optimista, quieres?!- Retó a su amigo.

- No, a lo mejor Trunks tiene razón!- Dijo Videl.- Gohan se enojó por otro tema, no porque él este con Pan en si! Era algo mas profundo que eso...

- Ay Videl!!- Bra fue y la abrazó.- Ojalá tengas razón!!

"A lo mejor si la tiene... Bueno, eso espero... Ay Trunks, mas te vale ayudarme, yo te di una mano a ti!".

Todos rieron, cuando de pronto Gohan y Pan entraron.

--

Se paró automáticamente al verlos, al igual que los demás. Aunque sus nervios bajaron cuando vio la sonrisita en la cara de su chica.

De pronto Gohan se acercó a él y lo abrazó.- Cuida a mi hija, confío en ti.- Le dijo.

Estrechó a Gohan también, con un rostro de agradecimiento inocultable.- Lo haré, te lo juro...

Se separaron y Pan lo abrazó.- Ahora no hay de que ocultarse...

Estaba TAN feliz! Ahora podía estar con ella pasara lo que pasara! Lo mas difícil ya había pasado!

El ambiente ahora era de alegría, pura alegría.

Pero...

De pronto Gohan pareció sorprenderse con algo.

- Goten, qué haces agarrado de la mano con Bra?

- Emmmm... Sorpresa!!

Y carcajadas dieron vueltas por toda la sala, mientras Gohan seguía mirando sorprendido.

Mientras Goten le daba la buena nueva, él miró a Pan, y Pan a él.

- Te amo...- Le susurró al oído.

- Yo a ti, Trunks... Deberíamos ir a hablar con tus padres... Crees que se lo tomarán a mal?

- No, no lo creo... Quieres que vayamos ahora? Dejemos que Goten y Gohan hablen tranquilos.

- Bueno, vamos.

- Gohan, Videl... Iré con Pan a la casa de mis padres...- Les dijo, interrumpiendo la torpe explicación de Goten.

- Ok, no hay problema... Solo no vuelvas tarde, hija.- Le dijo Gohan a Pan.

- No te preocupes, vamos!

Se despidieron y salieron de allí.

Volaron por los cielos al instante, sin importarles nada, ni que los vieran ni nada... Con el hermoso viento moviendo los cabellos de ambos, mientras se besaban una y otra vez.

"Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto...".

Realmente se había enamorado de ella. Ahora todo era claro, las palabras de su mente estaban en un idioma que él comprendía.

--

- Pero qué pasó que a los dos se les ocurrió mirar a unas niñas?! Vegeta va a matarte, y lo sabes...- Advirtió su hermano con respeto aunque preocupado.

Ambos se habían ido a la cocina, ya que Gohan sintió la necesidad de hablar en privado con su hermano.

- Lo se, y NO me importa! Bra es la gran responsable de que yo quiera cambiar... Quiero ser un buen hombre para ella. Además, Trunks y yo coincidimos en que ellas dos serán mas pequeñas, pero sin dudas tienen una forma de ver estos asuntos muchísimo mas madura que nosotros... Al final la edad no importa, no crees? Solo importa lo que esas dos personas sienten... Por eso me alegro que pudieras entenderlo!- Y abrazó a su hermano mayor con cariño.

- Me alegro de que quieras a Bra, y le estoy agradecido por quererte sinceramente. Quiero que seas feliz, Goten.

- Y yo quiero ser feliz...

- Esa es la diferencia entre el Goten de hace tan solo unos días y el que tengo frente a mí ahora: Ahora SI quieres ser feliz.

Aquello sin dudas era cierto!

- Creo que vienen buenos tiempos en la familia...- Dijo su hermano, reflexivo.

- Si! Lástima que no fue antes, pero...

- Deja de decir eso.- Lo interrumpió.- Fue cuando tenía que ser.

- A lo mejor... Espero Bulma y Vegeta se tomen bien lo de Trunks y Pan.

- Ni te preocupes por ello, mejor preocúpate por qué pasará cuando se lo debas decir tú a ellos...

- Es cierto...

--

- QUE?!- Vio que Pan se ponía nerviosa ante la cara de Bulma, que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, frente a ellos, de aquella enorme casa. Tomó la mano de su novia para que se relaje, y miró con total convicción a su madre.

- Tú y la chiquilla?- Vegeta estaba lejos de ellos, contra la pared con los brazos cruzados... Tal vez fingiendo que no le interesaba todo eso, pero Trunks bien sabía que si no le interesara ya se hubiera ido a entrenar hacía rato largo.

- Si.- Dijo completamente tranquilo.

- Pero que LINDA parejita!! Me encanta!- Tanto él como Pan se sorprendieron de la reacción ultra positiva de Bulma, quien abrazó a Pan instantes después.- Tú siempre quisiste a Trunks, yo lo sé!! Hacen una pareja hermosa! Además, te conozco bien, linda! Tú serás una buena mujer para mi Trunks!!- Y la estrujó toda, a lo cual Pan reaccionó primero medio confundida, pero luego entregándose a los brazos de su "suegra".

- Hump!- Los tres se dieron vuelta a mirar a Vegeta.- Supongo que por eso hace un rato se sintió el ki del hijo de Kakarotto!

- Si, al principio le costó un poco pero luego aceptó, jeje...- Le explicó Pan un tanto nerviosa.

Vegeta sonrió confiado.

- Chiquilla, a ver si logras hacer que mi hijo entrene mas...- Y finalmente se fue.

- Eh?- Pan se sonrojó, a lo mejor no entendiendo aquella reacción.

- No te preocupes!- La tranquilizó Bulma.- En el "idioma Vegeta" eso quiere decir que les desea suerte...

Y Pan suspiró aliviada.

- Ves?- Le dijo Trunks a la Son.- Te dije que se lo tomarían bien...

- Y claro!- Acotó su madre.- Por qué habríamos de tomarlo a mal?!

- Em... Por los 13 años de diferencia?- Susurró Pan tímidamente.

- JA! Eso no me horroriza en absoluto! Más se habrá horrorizado Yamcha cuando lo dejé por un extraterrestre asesino como mi Veggie!! Jajajajaja!!

- Jaja, es cierto... Esto es mucho mas aceptable...- Asintió tranquilo.

- Sip! Si fuera cualquier otra adolescente si me preocuparía! Pero es Pan, la conozco muy bien como para saber que será una buena mujer para tí! Me alegro mucho por ustedes...- Y su madre lo abrazó con dulzura.

- Gracias, mama...

- 13 años pueden parecer mucho, pero no es relevante preocuparse por ello en este caso! Pan es una chica muy centrada.- Bulma lo soltó y acarició el rostro de ella.

- Gracias, Bulma...- Y volvieron a abrazarse.

Recordó cuando se lo contó a Maron (la primera que lo supo) y se dio cuenta de que aquel pensamiento de "Tal vez sea menos complicado de lo que parece" era algo cierto.

Se complicó un poco, pero Gohan finalmente lo entendió.

Sus padres lo entendían...

Ya no había tapujo alguno!

Parecía un sueño, sin dudas...

"Quien diría que estaría presentando a Pan como mi novia hace tan solo 2 meses atrás...".

Sonrió ante la perfecta escena, y se unió al abrazo de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

"La vida da giros extraños a veces...".

--

_**Nota final de la Autora **_

_Como se lo prometí, este capi se lo dedico a mi queridísimo amigo Elfo, dragonbolero como yo, fanboy nro 1 de Gohan XD_

_Ojalá te guste!_

_Gohan JAMAS fue mi personaje favorito de la serie. Si adoro a Mirai Gohan (es uno de mis favoritos), pero Gohan... No. _

_Desde el día que empecé el fic, hace ya mas de un año, que vengo anticipando este capitulo con temor a no poder manejar bien la situación... Traté de ponerme en su lugar por un segundo, y me di cuenta de que a lo mejor, tal vez, el hecho de que Pan fuera más apegada a Gokuh haya podido perturbarlo... Yo pienso que el que tu hija le llegue mas tu papa que vos debe ser medio feo, frustrante... Por eso pienso de corazón que el que Gohan se sienta "dejado de lado" por Pan es perfectamente natural._

_La relación padre-hija siempre es especial, sea cual sea el caso. El cariño que un padre siente por su "nena" no se compara con ningún otro tipo de afecto, eso es lo que yo pienso. _

_Después de todo, una de las cosas que me importaba al hacer esta historia era tratar de encontrar la angustia latente dentro de cada personaje... _

_Espero me haya salido bien, este solo es mi punto de vista n.nU_

_Lo peor de todo es que me falta Vegeta todavía... XD (igual estoy mas tranquila con él...). _

_Bueno, falta resolver el tema de Goten y Bra y el fic termina... Así que no creo que falten más de dos capis... _

_Para el final me gustaría escribir unas sentidas palabras... Si llego a extenderme mucho, desde ya les pido perdón XD_

_Un tema que escuché mucho mientras escribía fue "Yakusoku" (versión Kamui) de la banda sonora de X (otro de mis anime favoritos). Es hermoso, con un tinte de nostalgia e impotencia que me llega mucho... _

_Saludos! Gracias por leerme, de verdad. _


	23. Demostración de afecto

**DOBLE VIDA**

Capitulo 23

Había pasado un mes de la charla con los padres de ambos, y Trunks y Pan no podían estar en mejor momento.

Trunks estaba en la casa de sus padres aquel domingo junto a su joven novia almorzando en la cocina, en compañía de toda su familia.

Las cosas iban bien, MUY bien. A pesar del conflicto inicial con Gohan, finalmente él había terminado aceptándolo completamente, yendo a casa de los Son varias veces en la semana a cenar con ellos, a profundizar sus lazos emocionales con Pan.

- Oigan, chicos!- Bulma interrumpió el silencio de un minuto que se había apoderado del ambiente luego de muchas risas entre las tres mujeres presentes, su madre, su novia y su hermana, ante el silencio de su padre y él.

- Qué sucede, madre?- Trunks reconoció la malicia de un plan diabólico en el rostro de su mama, sin poder probar bocado hasta que ella finalmente habló, luego de una de sus risas exageradas.

- El domingo que viene reuniré a todos los chicos, así podrán oficializar la relación con todos! Qué tal?!

- EH?!- Vio como Pan se atragantaba con el pedazo de pechuga de pollo que estaba comiendo, para luego sonrojarse a más no poder.- Ehh... Ehhh...

- Tranquila, amor...- Tomó a Pan de la mano, intentando relajarla.- Si tú no quieres no hace falta...- Y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- No es que no quiero, es que... Es raro, tú sabes...- Contestó entre nervios.

- Lo sé.- Y se dirigió a su madre.- Creo que es algo pronto, mama...

- No pienso igual.- Dijo Bra, entrando en la conversación.- El tema es que ambos son vergonzosos! Es lo mismo que lo digan ahora a dentro de tres meses, no cambiará en nada! Yo opino que la idea de mama es buena! Díganle a todos lo que sienten, no tienen por qué guardárselo más!

Notó cierto dejo de tristeza en los ojitos azules de su hermana, pero en aquel momento prefirió pasarlo por alto.

- Bra tiene razón! Voy a hacer la reunión quieras o no, Trunks! Y espero contar con ambos!- Anunció su madre, firme y con una sonrisa desbordante, a la cual la parejita terminó cediendo.

- Tú ganas, madre... Haz lo que quieras...

Siguieron comiendo como si nada, y luego de que su padre se levante de la mesa rumbo a la cápsula de gravedad, se quedó mirando a su hermana en silencio por unos instantes.

- Bra, puedo hablar contigo?

- Eh?- Su hermana lo miró contrariada.

- Vamos, sígueme, vamos a tu habitación para hablar mejor.- Y se fue hasta allí.

"Creo que voy a matar a Goten...".

--

- Em...- La princesita miró a Pan sin comprender qué quería su hermano.

- Bulma y yo haremos café y se los llevo! Ve.- Dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

- Si, no hagas esperar a tu hermano!- Dijo su madre luego, después la joven se puso de pie y siguió a Trunks, a la mirada misteriosa...

"Qué quiere?!... Será que se dio cuenta?".

Entró en su habitación y allí estaba Trunks, sentado en la silla del escritorio.

- Es Goten, no?- Le dijo mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

- Si...- "Como me conoces, hermanito... O será que soy muy obvia?".- Ya ha pasado más de un mes de salir, de besarnos, de hablar sobre todo... Me ha contado centenares de cosas! Ha confiado plenamente en mi y yo en él, pero aún así...

- No sabes lo que siente?- No se había atrevido a mirar a su hermano hasta ese momento. No le gustaba mostrarse susceptible, vaya que lo odiaba! Pero finalmente volteó, dejando de lado a la puerta que miraba sin consuelo, mostrándole a su hermano sus ojos llorosos, su alma saliendo por sus lágrimas.

- Por qué no me quiere?- Y corrió a abrazar con mucha fuerza a Trunks, quien se había acercado a ella con clara preocupación.

- Goten da demasiadas vueltas para todo, no es tu culpa...

- Pero es que...- Y siguió llorando.

- En serio, no te eches la culpa! Hablaría con él pero no debo hacerlo, sería meterme en algo que no me concierne.

- Lo se...

- Pregúntale, Bra.- Y la tomó por los hombros, chocando azul con azul.

- Tú crees que debería?

- SI.- Y le sonrió.- Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Saca a la Bra imprudente cada tanto! Ve y pregunta de una, sin dar vueltas! Te aseguro que si lo picas un poco él va a reaccionar... A lo mejor está esperando que le des una señal! Los hombres somos así de idiotas, hermanita. No lo olvides!

Rieron ante el último comentario, y volvió a abrazar a Trunks.

- Tienes razón...

"Si no lo hago ahora, van a pasar siglos y siglos sin saber si siente o no siente algo por mi...".

--

Hermoso era el atardecer que estaba presenciando en las montañas Paoz, su antiguo hogar.

Hacía pocas semanas que se había mudado a la Capital del Oeste, dejando aquel hermoso y tranquilizador paisaje por uno recargado y artificial... Pero no podía seguir viviendo allí en las montañas, ya no quedaba nada ahí.

Su madre había muerto y su padre jamás había regresado... Entonces, para qué?

"Espero no te sientas sola, madre...".

Miró fijamente la tumba de su madre, aquel diario íntimo con el que se pasaba horas hablando, en frente de quien vivía horas pensando...

En su madre, en su padre...

En su familia.

Sus amigos.

Y en Bra.

Especialmente en Bra...

- Qué es esto que siento, madre?

Recordó entonces una escena de dos días antes, en la noche del viernes.

- Qué fue eso...?

xxx flashback xxx

- Que linda, me encantó!- Exclamó la joven frente a la televisión, donde acababa de terminar una película romántica que habían alquilado en DVD para ver juntos esa noche.

- Si, fue muy bonita...- Giró a mirarla, y ella lo miraba a él.

- Así que te gustan las películas de amor?- El asintió y ella siguió hablando luego de un suspiro.- Pan me contó que con Trunks miran películas de acción y suspenso, y nada de romance! Supongo que a ustedes no les agrada ver cosas así...

- Pues a mi si...- Y reforzó el abrazo que se había mantenido en toda la película, ahora no solo pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la muchacha, sino con ambos brazos, con una mano bailando en la mejilla de ella.

"Podría quedarme así toda la noche, mirándola...".

- Eres muy especial.- Bra bajó un poco el tono de voz, volviéndolo (conciente o inconscientemente) algo mas incitador.

- Tú también.- Y le sonrió encantadoramente.

Momentos después estaban besándose apasionadamente.

Bra besaba mejor que muchas mujeres de su edad, era desquiciada, desinhibida y casi hasta atrevida al hacerlo, lo cual le parecía muy divertido y gratificante.

Aunque también lo descolocaba un poco, aún no se acostumbraba a estar con una chica tan pequeña...

De pronto las manos de la "niña" se pusieron inquietas, dando vueltas por todo el cuerpo del Son.

"Bra... No lo hagas mas difícil".

Si bien el deseo por ella era casi asfixiante, Goten aún no se había atrevido a tocarla mas allá de besos y tiernas caricias, no le parecía prudente llegar a aquel punto, por lo menos no todavía...

- Te amo, Goten...- Susurró la princesa en su oído, para luego besar su cuello reiteradas veces, con unos nervios que empezaron a notarse fuerte en ella.

- Tranquila...- Le dijo, tratando de apartarla un poco de él.

- No...- La joven siguió insistiendo en las caricias, las cuales se volvían cada vez mas jugadas.

- No deberíamos...

- Ya pasó un mes entero...

- Pero aún...

- Vamos, Goten...!- Bra lo arrastró sobre el sofá, justo para que quede sobre ella.

Siguió besándola inconscientemente, atrapado en las redes de la joven.

"No debo...".

Besó su cuello, atraído irremediablemente por el aroma de su piel, de su largo cabello...

- Aún no se si...

- Te amo...- Le escuchó decir en medio de fuertes respiraciones.

- Yo...

"Yo no se si te amo...".

- Dilo, Goten...

Se escondió en el cuello de ella, ya habiendo dejado de lado los besos.

"No puedo...".

Se quedó completamente paralizado, ya sin poder seguir.

"No... No puedo!".

- No se si te amo...!- Esas palabras casi escaparon de su boca, y luego de un momento de quietud total, ella lo empujó fuertemente, sacándoselo de encima.

Quedó uno de cada lado del sofá, mirándose fijamente.

Y allí pudo ver la enorme frustración en el rostro de la princesa.

"Su" princesa?

- Idiota!- Y ella se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se fue de su departamento, escapando por la ventana.

Y él solo se quedó quieto...

En silencio.

En medio de la oscuridad... Solo siendo iluminado por la pantalla del DVD que aún no había apagado.

- Bra...

Miró la ventana, y el viento que entró por ella le dio frío.

El que ella no esté se lo dio...

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba llorando, y las lágrimas se intensificaron en segundos.

Abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos, acurrucándose en el sofá.

- Bra...!- Y siguió llorando como un niño.

Solo que parecía que nadie iba a consolarlo esa vez...

xxx fin del flashback xxx

Y una nueva lágrima se derramó.

- Soy un idiota, no?- Preguntó a la tumba de su madre.

Rió sin remedio y se dio media vuelta para irse.

- Si, lo soy...

--

- ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!!- Le gritó Pan completamente histérica.

Su amiga se había quedado a dormir en su casa aquella noche de domingo, para ir juntas a la universidad a la mañana siguiente.

- Lo sé, lo sé!! Pero qué quieres?! Lo amo demasiado como para no querer...!

- Bra...- Pan se tranquilizó luego de un largo suspiro.- Te entiendo, amiga.- Y la abrazó en medio de su cama, donde ambas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, en una de sus eternas charlas nocturnas.

- Soy una imbécil... Lo presioné y todo para nada!- Y se aguantó las lágrimas lo mas que pudo.

"Ya me quebré demasiado hoy...!".

- Bra, escúchame! Todo se da a su tiempo! Mi tío pasó por cosas muy difíciles, no lo olvides!

- Pero no puedo esperar más! Ya pasó UN MES! Te parece poco tiempo?!

Su amiga se quedó pensativa.

- Pues es mucho, pero a la vez no es tanto si te lo pones a pensar bien...

Entrecerró los ojos con claro enfado.

- Trunks tardó MUCHO MENOS en decirte que te amaba!!

- Em...- Pan se sonrojó, mostrándose claramente avergonzada.- Pero Trunks es mucho mas sensible que mi tío, Bra!

- No te creas...

- Eh?

Bajó la cabeza.- Goten también es muy sensible...

xxx flashback – dos semanas antes xxx

- Qué hacemos aquí, Goten?- El Son la llevaba por el pasto, en medio del bosque que rodeaba a las montañas Paoz, hacia algún lugar que ella desconocía.

"A lo mejor me lleva a la tumba de su mama...".

- Entra.- Le dijo con seriedad, aunque con un dejo de dulzura que la relajó.

Aunque si se sorprendió mucho al ver la pequeña casa de estilo chino a la que Goten la invitaba a pasar.

Finalmente entraron, y luego de que él cierre la puerta, Bra le dio un rápido vistazo al lugar.

"Ah! Ya recuerdo, esta era la casa de Gokuh...".

Vio la foto de "Kakarotto", como le gustaba decirle a su padre, en medio de algunas flores sobre una mesita.

- Sabías que aquí mi padre conoció a tu madre?

Ambos se habían sentado en el suelo, contra la puerta, mirando justo hacia la sonriente foto.

- En serio? No sabía... Me aburren las historias de mi madre.

- Je! Lo supuse. Supongo que las de Vegeta no te aburren en absoluto.

- Claro que no! Mi padre era un mercenario, me encanta escucharlo contar como conquistaba planetas y los vendía para Freezer!

- Pero no estaba bien lo que hacía...- Dijo su adorado con cierta timidez.

- Lo sé, pero aunque no lo creas él también lo sabe... Eso solo es pasado para mi papa!- Exclamó con orgullo.- Ahora es el guerrero mas fuerte y valeroso del planeta.

- Si, lo es...- Y Goten giró a mirar a su padre.- Aunque él solía serlo...

- Claro que no!- Se enojó con él.- Kakarotto nunca le llegó ni a los talones a mi padre! El es...

- "El príncipe de los saiyans"! Jaja!

- No te rías!!- Y lo golpeó en el brazo.

- Ey! Eso duele...

- Entonces no te atrevas a mencionar que "ese" es mas fuerte que mi papa!

- Bueno, bueno!- Goten intentó calmarla, y ella solo hizo un gesto de indiferencia digno de una princesita saiyan.

- Sabes por qué te traje aquí?- Dijo él entonces, ya mas relajado y serio.

- No... Qué pasa?- Lo miró un tanto preocupada.

- Sabes? A veces vengo aquí a conversar con él...

- Eh?- Internamente se rió, pero sabía que no debía de hacerlo: Goten hablaba en serio.

- Jaja, sé que suena bizarro... Pero es así, vengo a mirarlo y a hablarle... Intento entenderlo.

"Goten...".

- Y por qué lo haces?- Preguntó sintiendo que su pregunta era estúpida.

- Porque si no logro entenderlo, no podré salir adelante...

Lo miró conmovida, y vio la mirada entre triste y feliz que en él se reflejaba al mirar el cuadro de Gokuh.

- Y por eso vengo aquí...- Siguió diciéndole.- Para tratar de recordar cada instante que viví junto a él, para intentar recordar no solo lo malo, sino también lo bueno... Porque por alguna razón bloqueé mucho de mi padre en los últimos años... Al mirarlo veo a un extraño, y a la vez lo veo a él. Suena retorcido, no?- Y la miró con pena.

- No... Tiene mucho sentido. Es parecido a lo que hace Pan.

- Lo sé. Ella y yo, me he dado cuenta, nos parecemos muchísimo... Solo que cada uno está en el extremo opuesto del otro.

- Exacto.- Y asintió.- Eso pensé muchas veces... Pero...

- Qué?- Preguntó Goten con intriga.

- Hay una diferencia, y esa diferencia es que Pan prefiere quedarse con lo bueno!

- Eh?- Parpadeó sin comprender.

- Si, Goten! Pan adora a tu padre, y siempre lo hará como ya sabemos... Le duele horrores que él no esté aquí, no poder compartir con él su felicidad de estar con Trunks, de ser cada vez mas fuerte... Pero aún así, en vez de encerrarse en ese lado negativo, prefiere ver lo positivo, y recordar los bellos momentos! Eso la hace feliz...

- A lo mejor yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero me cuesta...- Y miró hacia el suelo.

- Pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo, no crees?- Lo abrazó dulcemente mientras él volvía a mirar el cuadro.- No olvides lo malo, pero también ten en cuenta lo positivo! Recuerda las batallas, los entrenamientos...

- Cuando nos bañábamos afuera en verano...

- Si! Y qué mas puedes recordar?- Intentó alentarlo lo mejor posible a pensar en cosas lindas, y poco a poco pareció dar resultado.

- Cuando jugaba conmigo y con Trunks...

- Y qué mas?

- Cuando comíamos y mama se enojaba porque éramos dos bestias hambrientas, y ella señalaba una y otra vez que deberíamos comportarnos con educación, así como lo hacía Gohan. Y nosotros solo nos reíamos sin parar...

- Jaja! Que lindo...

- Si...- Y vio como los ojos de Goten empezaban a humedecerse.- Cuando... Cuando iba a entrenar con tu papa, y que Trunks y yo nos peleábamos por alentar al padre de cada uno...

Se emocionó sin remedio ante tan lindos recuerdos que él señalaba, que removía de su mente.

- Cuando nos reuníamos en la Capsule Corp y él llegaba tarde... Cuando mi mama me retaba por algo y él me daba ánimos para que no me pusiera triste por el reto...

- Goten...- Ambos se pusieron a llorar como dos niños, y se abrazaron fuertemente.

- Solo eran detalles...- Dijo él entre lágrimas.

- Pero yo creo que muchas veces son esos detalles los que hacen a una relación... Como cuando mi padre me sonríe sin que ni mi madre lo note... Cuando viene a mi habitación y me da un beso antes de dormir... Esas "cositas" son las hacen a la relación... Esos detalles que no son otra cosa más que...

- Demostraciones de afecto...

- Si.- Y ambos sonrieron.

- Para eso te traje.- Y Goten acarició su rostro.

- Para qué?- Pudo suponerlo, pero Bra realmente quería escuchar como él se lo decía.

- Para darme ánimos a recordar...

Y volvieron a abrazarse.

Se besaron luego, por largo rato, totalmente vencidos por la emoción de aquellos dulces recuerdos.

xxx fin del flashback xxx

- Bra!- Pan la llamó por enésima vez.- Estás ahí?!- Y golpeó su cabeza de forma juguetona.

- Si...- No le contó aquel recuerdo a su amiga, porque creía que era algo DEMASIADO íntimo como para contarlo.

Era la demostración de afecto que Goten había tenido para con ella.

- No estés mal... Todo va a solucionarse, seguramente lo del otro día lo dejó pensando.

- A lo mejor...

"Ojalá me ame como yo a él, ojalá suceda...".

Se acercó a la ventana, y como una niña soñadora miró a la luna llena decorando el cielo.

"Kakarotto, maldita sea! Haz que tu hijo me ame...".

--

- La amo?- Y ahora estaba de nuevo allí, frente a Gokuh- La amo, padre?

El cuadro no le contestaba y se sintió un completo imbécil ante la situación.

- A lo mejor no debería venir más...

Volvió a mirarlo, sonriente como siempre, en el cuadro.

- Como me gustaría que pudieras darme un consejo...

Y casi como si se hubiera infiltrado en su mente, un recuerdo vino a él.

- Ese día que...

xxx Flashback xxx

Un Goten de 14 años entró enfadado a su casa, ignorando el dulce saludo de su madre, mientras su padre solo devoraba, como de costumbre.

Pasó enojadísimo al lado de ellos, yendo directo a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que, pudo suponer, se escuchó en toda la casa.

Se acurrucó en el suelo, al lado de su cama, y lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

- Odio a Trunks!!- Repitió varias veces, entre sollozos.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y tras ella su papa, Gokuh, apareció con una gran sonrisa.

- Goten! Que raro que no saludes...

- VETE!- Le gritó sin anestesia.

- Ay, Goten!- Su padre cerró la puerta y se acurrucó junto a él.- Qué pasa?

- No te importa!

- Pues antes de entrar te escuché decir "odio a Trunks!"!- Lo imitó torpemente en el grito y todo.- Así que algo malo debe haber sucedido... Se pelearon?

Abandonó sus rodillas mojadas y miró a su padre, a la cara de completa ignorancia y curiosidad que le mostraba.

- No...- Dijo después de un rato de silencio.

- Y por qué lo odias?- Y la cara siguió igual de aniñada.

- Porque según todas las chicas es mas "lindo" que yo!

- EH?! Y quién dijo eso?!- Y su padre lo miró sorprendido.

- Amy, la chica que me gusta! La invité a salir y me dijo "No, a mi me gusta Trunks! Trunks es mucho mas lindo! Jamás saldría con un niño con tú, Goten!".

- Jajaja! Estas niñas... Y por eso odias a Trunks?

- Si! Me roba a todas las que me gustan y ENCIMA no le hace caso a ninguna!

- Y será porque a él no le gustan, Goten!- Y le sonrió.

- Entonces es anormal! Amy es tan hermosa...! Me gusta mucho...- Y volvió a llorar como el niño que era. 

- Y Trunks qué piensa de ella?

- Que es una histérica...

- Pues creo que no se equivoca...

- Eh?

Su padre de pronto se puso serio, dejándolo bastante sorprendido.

- Si! Si esa chica solo se fija en esos detalles tan superficiales entonces, por mas bonita que sea, no debería gustarte!

- Pero es que es MUY linda!

- Pero eso no es lo único que importa, Goten!

"Cómo que no?".

Su padre volvió a la sonrisa, pero no a una aniñada sino a una más comprensiva.

- Debes aprender a fijarte mas en la gente por su forma de ser!

"Pero Amy es muy muy muy linda...".

- Mira, Ten Shin Han solía ser muy malo, pero a mi me pareció que en el fondo solo era por malas influencias y por eso lo consideré mi amigo sin importarme! Lo mismo con Piccolo, y ni hablar con Vegeta!

- El tío Vegeta?

- Vegeta mató a mucha gente, y aún así con los años lo he llegado a considerar como mi amigo, por mas que él se haga el duro y yo que se que!- Y Gokuh empezó a reírse.

- Papa, pero eso no tiene nada que ver! Estamos hablando de una CHICA!

- Es lo mismo! Incluso tu madre solía parecerme un tanto brusca, pero al final resultó ser una excelente esposa y madre! Y además... Cocina muy rico!

- Papa...- Lo miró un tanto confundido.

- Ella empezó siendo mi amiga...

"Eh?".

- No puedes enojarte con Trunks por una cara bonita! Acaso él no es un gran amigo?

- Si...

- Acaso no te ayuda en matemáticas?

- Si...

- Y no están juntos durante todo el recreo en la escuela?

- Si...

- Entonces? Solo por una niña linda vas a olvidar todo eso?

"Papa nunca me pareció tan inteligente... Tiene razón".

- Es cierto.- Y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Eso es, Goten!- Y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo, levantándose su padre también.- Por mas linda que sea, solo es una niña linda! Debes fijarte en otras cosas! Si yo no hubiera creído en Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Piccolo, Vegeta... Incluso Yamcha, Woolong, hasta Bulma!... Ninguno de ellos sería mi amigo ahora! Y Bulma siempre me critica porque me tomo todo a la ligera, jeje!- Rascó su cabeza, típico gesto de él.- Pero yo sé que son buena gente por mas malos que parezcan! Jaja!

De pronto tocaron la puerta, y su padre fue a abrirla.

- Ey, Trunks!- Vio como su amigo se asomaba tímidamente tras su padre.

- Goten... Yo...

"Amy debe haberle dicho...".

Gokuh puso a Trunks frente a él y dio unas palmadas en su hombro.

- El es un buen amigo, Goten! No lo olvides!- Y luego de una última sonrisa, se fue.

- Papa...- Se quedó mirando la puerta, y entonces Trunks le habló.

- Goten, yo no sabía que Amy... Perdóname.- Dijo realmente apenado.

- No es tu culpa... Es mi culpa por fijarme en ella...- Y se abrazaron en forma fraternal.

"Gracias, papa...".

xxx Fin del Flashback xxx

- Gracias...- Dijo llorando, luego del recuerdo.

No sabía si aquel recuerdo tenía mucho que ver o no, pero algo cierto había en todo aquello.

Siempre había pensado que Bra era una niña rica y superficial, pero no...

- Bra es dulce, es directa y no tiene tapujos para nada.

Había podido conocer a Bra tal cual era... Y le había gustado.

Bra, además, le permitió a él ser conocido... Lo escuchó en todo momento con atención, lo animó en los momentos tristes.

- Empezó siendo mi amiga...

Había tenido las mas hermosas demostraciones de afecto para con él.

Y cada día lo hacía un hombre más y más feliz...

- Trunks tiene razón, siempre me gustaron las histéricas... Pero Bra no lo es... Bra me quiere de verdad.

Sonrió.

- Me ama de verdad...

- Y yo amo que me haya dejado sentir su amor... Que me haya permitido estar con ella aún sabiendo que podría no recibir nada al final...

- Yo amo a Bra... Porque es autentica.

"Si! Esta es la respuesta".

- No anda con rodeos... Me ama y no hace nada por evitarlo... Ni por ocultármelo... No! Me lo demuestra con todas y cada una de sus acciones.

La recordó dos semanas antes, llorando con él, completamente conmovida por los recuerdos de su padre que él había empezado a buscar en su mente.

- Si la amo, padre... Si la amo! Porque es la primera vez, ni con Pares lo logré... Ni con Pares logré sentir esto! Nunca sentí tanto cariño de parte de una mujer...!

Se acercó al cuadro y lo tomó entre sus manos.

- Nunca me sentí tan adentro del corazón de una chica...

"Nunca...".

- Y nunca me sentí más cómodo y feliz al lado de una mujer...

Sus lágrimas se derramaron en el cuadro.

- Cómo hiciste siempre, papa? Para elegir tan bien a quienes darle tu confianza...?

"Cómo?".

- Voy a estar con Bra... Y si es necesario pelearé con Vegeta por ella!

Salió de la pequeña casa con el cuadro de la mano, y miró la luna llena, inmensa en el cielo infinito.

- Voy a cuidarla! Me escuchas?! La voy a amar mas de lo que tú amaste a mama!! Voy a ser mejor que tú!! AMO A BRA!! Y quiero estar con ella!! Quiero sentir su amor... SIEMPRE!! Nunca mas quiero sentir que no puedo llegarle profundo a nadie! Ni sentirme solo!! Nunca estaré solo...

Cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto.

- No mientras tenga a una mujer como ella a mi lado, mientras tenga a un amigo como Trunks...- Y siguió llorando, abrazando al cuadro.- A un hermano como Gohan, a una sobrina como Pan... Y a un padre y una madre como ustedes...

Sonrió, sintiendo paz en su interior.

Solo paz.

Solo silencio, solo al viento.

- Te lo prometo, papa... Seré mejor que tú.

Y allí permaneció buen rato, a solas con la luna, a solas con el hombre que mas odiaba y que mas... Amaba.

-- una semana después --

Ya era sábado en la noche, y ni noticias de Goten en toda la semana.

No se había atrevido tampoco a llamarlo y a hablarle como Trunks le había recomendado... No tenía fuerzas para ello.

Aquello ya empezaba a destruirla inevitablemente, aunque por suerte contaba con Trunks y Pan y el constante soporte que le daban ante su tristeza...

"Pero no es lo mismo... El amor que Goten puede darme es distinto...".

Recostada en su cama, iba a volver a llorar cuando decidió mejor llamar a Pan, así que tomó su celular y lo hizo.

- Hola?- Su amiga atendió rápidamente.

- Hola, Pan... Molesto?- Habló y se notó a la legua su angustia por mas que haya querido ocultarla.

- No! Estoy en casa de Trunks, vamos a ir a Nightmare!

- Eh?!

- Si! Me costó muchísimo pero lo convencí de acompañarme! Jeje! Quieres venir?

- Pero iban a salir los dos solos, mi hermano me odiará!

"Ah! Odio ponerme en víctima! Si papi me escuchara sentiría vergüenza de mi!".

- Claro que no! Recuerda que la dueña es amiga de Trunks, lo llevamos con ella y bailamos nosotras! Quieres?!

- No te da celos eso?!

- Jaja! No, ya me ha explicado como es su relación con ella! Así que estoy tranquila!

- Bueno... Está bien.

"Me va a hacer bien distraerme".

- OK! Ahora vamos para tu casa! Mientras ponte bien bonita! Bye!

Y cerró su celular con frustración.

"Eso debería hacer... Y debería buscarme otro... Pero Goten es Goten...".

Fue hacia su espejo, y se miró en él con mucha pena.

"Esta no soy yo, otra vez dejé de ser yo... Al final yo también soy muy sensible...".

Y de repente, por un instante, juró sentir el ki de Goten en su casa.

- Hump! Estoy loca...- Y puso sus manos sobre el espejo.- No dejes que él te gane... No a la princesa saiyan... No te derrumbes, Bra...

Y lloró por Goten, y por ella misma.

- Quiero ser... La de siempre...

--

- Goten, que sorpresa!- Bulma le abrió la puerta.- Qué te trae por aquí? Y qué haces con ropas de entrenamiento?!- Lo miró de arriba a abajo, curiosa.- Pensé que ya no entrenabas...

El joven lucía unos pantalones azules holgados y una musculosa blanca, junto con unas zapatos deportivos.

- Si, hace mucho que no entreno... Necesito hablar con Vegeta de algo extremadamente importante... Está?

"Ojalá sobreviva a esta batalla... Y si no sobrevivo es porque no me la merezco!".

- Pasó algo?- Bulma se mostró preocupada.- Está en su cámara de gravedad, como siempre, jeje! Ve a hablar con él...

- Bueno, gracias.- Siguió a Bulma por la casa, y sintió el pequeño ki de Bra en alguna parte muy cercana, lo cual lo paralizó completamente "Entiende que es por ti, Bra... Y por mi también".

- Aquí llegamos.- En el patio trasero de la enorme casa vio aquella cápsula de gravedad donde Vegeta se internaba desde que tenía memoria, y la piel se le erizó completamente.

"Me va a matar...".

Tomó aire.

"Pero no me importa".

- Vegetaaaa!- Bulma gritó en la puerta del lugar de entrenamiento.- SAL!!

- Eh?! Qué quieres, mujer?!- Un Vegeta sudado y súper musculoso salió por la puerta de la cápsula.

- Goten te busca!- Y la madre de su princesita y su mejor amigo lo señaló.

- Hump?- Vegeta lo miró de la forma mas despectiva posible.- Qué quieres, insecto?

- Pelear contigo. Y hablar también.- Dijo, quiso sonar convencido pero solo sonó asustado...

- Bulma, vete.- Vegeta pareció comprender que no era algo cotidiano y que se trataba de algo serio.

- Bueno...- Bulma los miró a ambos por última vez, algo preocupada al juzgar por su rostro.

"Este es el fin, o el principio".

Vegeta entró en la cápsula y él también.

"Esta será mi demostración de afecto para contigo, Bra".

Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, Goten observó el espacio blanco y rojo, recordando las veces que con Trunks se habían metido ahí de niños, para luego ser completamente derrotados por un Vegeta al que no le gustaba que invadan su "santuario".

- Qué quieres, mocoso? No tengo todo el día.- A varios metros de él, el príncipe de los saiyans lo miraba fijamente, atento a cualquier movimiento que el Son pudiera hacer.

- Estoy...- Tragó saliva "Mejor no doy las vueltas que dio Trunks... Y lo digo lo mas rápido posible! Lo demás solo serán golpes...".

- Estás qué?- Y el mismo desprecio de siempre.

- Estoy...- "Por Bra, Goten... Por tu princesita!".

"Por ella!".

- ... Enamorado de Bra!

Y cerró los ojos y se cubrió con sus brazos de una manera hasta cómica.

Y nada...

Nada de nada.

- Quieres dejar de cubrirte, imbécil?- Abrió los ojos y Vegeta estaba justo frente a él, a centímetros de su cuerpo asustado.

- Por qué no me golpeaste?!- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Quién te piensas que soy, eh?!- Y lo tomó del cuello de la musculosa, acercándolo más a él.

- Vegeta... La amo y no voy a lastimarla... Y si tengo que pelear contigo, lo haré! Solo... Solo quiero...

- Tú no sabes NADA de como soy yo con mi hija... Acaso crees que no sé que ella está loca por ti?!- Y lo soltó, caminando por la sala luego, pensativo.

- Vegeta, yo...!

- NADA!- Y tragó saliva de nuevo "Vaya que es imponente...".

Se quedó estupefacto, mirando a Vegeta, sin conseguir moverse ni para parpadear.

- Es una gran deshonra para mi que ella ame a un simple hijo de soldado de clase baja y humana histérica como tú!

Si hubiera sido otra persona aquel comentario lo hubiera herido enormemente, pero sabía que Vegeta tenía esa forma de hablar... Ya lo conocía bastante (aunque no lo suficiente) como para enfadarse por eso.

- Aún así... Mi hija es primero.- Y vio una mirada en Vegeta que nunca había visto. "Se ve algo triste... O es impresión mía?".

- NADIE importa mas que mi hija, entiendes?! Ella es mi digna heredera, y si se te ocurre faltarle al respeto o lastimarla, sabes MUY BIEN que no vivirás para contarlo.

- Si, lo sé...- Asintió el Son.

- Cállate! Nadie te dijo que hables... Ahora escucha! Solo te daré una oportunidad no porque crea que te la mereces, yo pienso que eres un niño llorón!

"Ay, Vegeta...".

- Te la daré SOLO por mi hija! Porque para ella es importante! No dejaré que un insecto llorón como tú arruine mi relación con mi hija!

Volvió a acercarse y a tomarlo del cuello de la musculosa.

- Solo por eso te dejaré vivir... Entiendes?!

- Si, señor!

- No lo digas con miedo, sabandija! Dilo como un hombre! Demuestra por una maldita vez que vales mas la pena!!

"Me está probando...".

- SI! La voy a cuidar, Vegeta!- Y, llevado por la ira que le daba la sola idea de perder a Bra, tomó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo con el que Vegeta lo tenía sujetado.- Nunca la lastimaré!

- Y si lo haces, ya sabes cual será tu destino!

- Si! Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo...

- Así me gusta, basura.- Y una sonrisa (burlona, pero sonrisa al fin) del príncipe mas el hecho de que lo volviera a soltar lo relajó por completo.

"No puedo creerlo... No me mató".

"Esto si que es inesperado para todos...".

"Soy... Soy afortunado...".

- Nunca entendí por qué, pero en esta casa siempre se te ha visto con ojos especiales... No solo por mi hija, tampoco puedo matarte por Trunks...

"Y después Trunks piensa que lo quieres menos...".

- Así que no puedo darme el lujo de convertirte en polvo, valora eso, mocoso! Y créeme que esperaré con ansias el día que pueda hacerlo, por atreverte a conquistar a mi hija!

Le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, después de lo cual Goten escupió sangre debido a su labio herido, pero luego de eso solo pudo sonreír.

"Sé que no lo dices en serio... Sé que no quieres que ese día llegue...".

- Es un trato de caballeros, entonces.- Dijo.

- Si.

Y se dieron la mano con total respeto.

Vaya que era difícil sostener la mirada destructora de Vegeta!

"Pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme... Te demostraré que soy digno de tu princesa...".

"De nuestra princesa".

--

- Hola, Bulma!- Su madre abrió la puerta y Pan la abrazó al instante.

- Hola, linda! Cómo va todo?

- Bien! Venimos a ver a Bra...- Dijo su novia con dulzura.

- Ah! Ha estado todo el día encerrada... Pensé que algo le sucedería así que decidí no molestarla, con el carácter que heredó de Vegeta es lo mejor que puedo hacer... No, Trunks?

Y le dio un beso a su madre.- Si, es cierto...

Iban a dirigirse al cuarto de Bra cuando notó cierta preocupación en su madre.

- Sucede algo?- Le preguntó.

- No sé decirte, Trunks... Goten vino hace un rato, está encerrado con Vegeta en la cápsula de gravedad...

- QUE?!

Pan y él se miraron completamente pasmados.

- Mi tío Goten...- Exclamó Pan sin salir de su sorpresa.

- Con mi padre...- Y él mismo tampoco podía salir.

- Qué pasa?- Su madre preguntó.- Acaso saben algo que yo no sé?!

- Ya vengo.- Salió corriendo al cuarto de su hermana, dejando a su novia y madre atrás.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar siquiera, y Bra estaba llorando abrazada a un osito de peluche, en una imagen triste pero inevitablemente tierna.

- Hermana... No llores!- corrió a abrazarla.

- Trunks...

- Goten está con papa.

- QUE?!

--

- Cómo que está con papa?! No puede ser!! Para qué?!

"No será que... No! No! No quiero ilusionarme más!".

- Vamos a ver! Si es lo que estamos pensando... Puede matarlo! Vamos, Bra! Levanta ese ánimo, limpia esas lágrimas y vamos!

La enorme preocupación de su hermano la emocionó mucho.

"Tiene razón... Debo ir!".

- Vamos!- Lo abrazó por última vez y corrieron al patio de atrás, donde Bulma estaba con Pan.

- Debemos detener a papa!!- Gritó acercándose a la puerta de la cápsula.

- ESPEREN!- Ella, su amiga y su hermano ya se dirigían hacia allí cuando el grito de Bulma los detuvo, mirándola los tres a la vez.

- Qué?! Mama, es importante!

- También es importante que yo sepa que sucede!- Dijo completamente histérica.- Me vas a decir qué pasa, Bra?!

- Mami...- corrió a abrazarla.- Tienes razón... Es que a mi me gusta Goten, y...

- ... Y él vino a decirle a Vegeta que están saliendo?- Bra asintió ante el acierto de su inteligente madre.

- Perdón por no decirte... Es que...- Y su madre la abrazó.

- Sientes el ki de tu padre?

- No...

- Es cierto, no se siente nada...- Exclamó Pan tras ella.

- Ni a Goten...- Agregó su hermano.

- Si hay alguien aquí que lo ve TODO, ese es Vegeta, hija...- Y acarició dulcemente su largo cabello.- Ve, y dame la razón luego...

- Eh?

Con temor, entonces, se acercó luego de que su madre la animara a hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta con sus manos temblorosas.

"No lo mates...".

Y la abrió.

- Yo lo amo...- Susurró justo antes de ver lo que realmente sucedía allí.

- EH?!

Casi se cae de la impresión ante la escena.

Su padre le estaba estrechando la mano a Goten, como en un trato entre caballeros.

- Papi...?!- Justo cuando Bulma, Trunks y Pan se asomaron a ver tras ella, se atrevió a llamar a su padre.

Entonces Goten se acercó a ella con una amplia sonrisa. La tomó en brazos y le dio vueltas por el aire con completa alegría.

La mantuvo sobre el aire cuando la abrazó, y de pronto, como en un sueño...

"Dilo, Goten...".

- Te amo.

Y lo dijo.

Solo pudo largarse a llorar como una niñita idiota, sin importarle quien la vea.

"No me importa, que lo sepan todos y todo se vaya al diablo!".

- Yo también... Yo también!- Y se besaron con la emoción a flor de piel.

Cuando Goten la bajó vio a Bulma y Pan completamente emocionadas, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

También vio a su hermano con una sonrisa completamente orgullosa...

Y después, y por último... Su padre.

- Váyanse todos a llorar a otra parte! Bra, tú te quedas aquí.

Una dulce sonrisa de Goten le hizo entender que todo estaría bien, así que todos se marcharon y cerraron la puerta.

Entonces fue cuando Vegeta sonrió.

Solo cuando estuvieron a solas... Solo cuando estaban padre e hija, y nadie mas.

- Papi...- Corrió a abrazarlo y él la estrechó con uno de sus brazos.

- No es por él, quiero que lo entiendas.

- Lo entiendo, no lo expliques...

- Solo es por ti, por mi princesa.

- Te amo, papi...! Gracias...

- No llores, tú no eres así.- Y acarició su cabello en un gesto sumamente paternal.

- Lo sé... Yo soy como tú.

- Ve con el niño llorón... Y más vale que haya prestado atención a mi amenaza.

- Papi!

- Si te lastima: Muere. Es un trato.

- Yo también te quiero...- La despeinó un poco y ella finalmente se marchó.

Feliz.

Qué mas podía decir?

Era feliz...

No solo por tener al hombre de su vida, al que siempre soñó, finalmente a su lado.

Sino sobretodo por el otro hombre de su vida... Por haber podido llegarle al orgulloso Vegeta más que cualquier otra persona en el universo.

Eso la hizo sentir orgullosa... Y afortunada.

"Te amo, papi...".

"Y, aunque seas un niño llorón, como dice papa... También te amo, Goten".

Corrió a él, que estaba en el patio hablando con Bulma, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Te amo!

-- al otro día --

Una perfecta tarde en Capsule Corp, y todos los guerreros reunidos en torno a una enorme mesa en medio del patio.

Reunidos para escuchar lo que menos se hubieran imaginado...

- QUE?!- Gritaron TODOS los Guerreros Z ante la doble noticia, menos, claro, los que ya sabían.

- Goten, no sabía!!- Maron corrió a abrazarlo.- Sé bueno con ella, eh?!

Y le dio un coscorrón.

- Jaja! Claro, no seré con ella como soy contigo!- Y empezaron a pelearse en broma, como siempre.

Algunos no salían de su sorpresa, pero al final todos terminaron aplaudiendo.

Goten se alejó un poco de todos, y miró a Ten Shin Han, a Krilin y a su "suegro" (aunque jamás se atreviera a decirle así en voz alta), y recordó las palabras de su padre años atrás.

"Nunca los juzgaste... Y los quisiste sinceramente".

Y vio a Bulma, de lo más alegre abrazando a Pan.

"Esta es la familia que ella y tú formaron, papa".

Miró luego al cielo azul, tapándose un poco los ojos por el enorme impacto de la luz sobre éstos.

"Y es la familia que Bra, Trunks, Pan y yo seguiremos manteniendo unida...".

--

- Pan, me alegro mucho por tí, de verdad...- Maron se acercó a abrazarla en un momento en que ella estaba libre.

- Gracias, Maron!- Y también la abrazó.

- Trunks es muy sensible, es una persona maravillosa... Eres afortunada, créeme.- Maron lucía feliz, pero algo avergonzada...

Luego de una charla de días antes con Trunks, la Son fue capaz de entender el trasfondo de esas palabras.

- Sabes... Trunks me contó lo de hace dos años.

- Lo hizo?- Y la rubia se sonrojó tremendamente.

- Si... Y no te avergüences! Eso ya pasó.

- Exactamente.- Asintió Maron, ahora más relajada.- Me pesaba un poco que no lo supieras, pero Trunks volvió a demostrarme que es muy inteligente... Ese día sentí que él estaba vacío, y hoy lo veo completamente lleno! Por más cursi que suene, Pan... Me alegra plenamente que seas tú quien esté con él.

- Gracias.- Y volvieron a abrazarse.

De un instante a otro Trunks se unió al abrazo.

- Idiota!- Le dijo la rubia.- No interrumpas este momento femenino!

- Ey! Yo solo quería abrazarlas!- Le contestó su novio con enfado.

Y los tres empezaron a reírse.

"Que lindo es poder gritárselo al mundo... No, Trunks?".

--

- Aún no puedo creer la reacción de Vegeta...- Le dijo Gohan por lo bajo a Bra.

- Es porque papi es mas inteligente que todos los que están aquí juntos! Jajajajaja!- Y la risa altanera típica de su madre.

- Jaja, me alegro que todo haya salido tan bien, Bra... Seguramente mi padre se sentiría muy contento si estuviera aquí, ya que eres la hija de Bulma y él siempre ha querido mucho a tu madre.

- Lo sé... Así como a mama le encanta que esté con Goten por ese mismo motivo, ya que se parecen mucho en cierta forma.

- Si, y gracias por ayudarlo a salir adelante... Es muy importante para mí ver así a mi "hermanito".

- Es un placer, Gohan...

Se sonrieron y luego buscó a Goten con la mirada, y lo vio solo mirando el cielo.

"Hace buen rato está así... A lo mejor está pensando en Chichi y Gokuh...".

Quiso ir a besarlo pero prefirió esperar un rato.

"Total tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, jeje!".

--

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado...- Le comentó Nro 18, quien, mientras, tomaba una copa de vino blanco.- Pero ciertamente hacen bonita pareja.

- Si, tal vez fue inesperado, para mi también lo fue, pero...- Y Trunks miró a Pan (quien estaba a algunos metros de él, hablando con Dende, Videl, y Mr. Satán) por unos instantes.- Es un buen final.

- Si, lo es.- Le contestó Nro 18, aparentemente contenta.

- Además!- Se metió Krilin.- Es increíble pensar que en el futuro del que vino Mirai Trunks TU!- Señalando a su mujer.- Mataste a Gohan impidiendo que Pan nazca siquiera! Y Trunks se quedó solo entonces! Y ahora ustedes hablan como si nada! No es contradictorio?! Jajajaja!

- Krilin, dame esa copa...- Nro 18 le quitó la copa de vino tinto que el una vez mejor amigo de Gokuh bebía.

Entonces la rubia y Trunks se quedaron mirando por unos instantes.

- Es triste si lo pensamos bien...- Solo atinó a decir Trunks.

- De verdad que lo es...- Contestó Nro 18, aún pensativa.

- Pero no se desanimen!- Volvió a acotar Krilin.- Seguramente Mirai Trunks luego de matar a Cell y los androides pudo dedicarse a pensar en él!

- Ojalá...- Exclamaron el saiyan y la mujer al unísono.

Volteó de nuevo a mirar a Pan.

"Un mundo sin tí...".

Y luego al cielo, completamente emocionado ante ese pensamiento.

"Realmente soy afortunado... Y encima me viví quejando por años, y ese otro yo...".

- Pero no lo pienses tanto, Trunks.- Nro 18 lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Es que...- Susurró algo triste ante la sola idea de un mundo donde Pan no existiera.

- Todo es por algo... Todo.- Y Nro 18 ahora si esbozó una sonrisa completa, para luego mirar a Krilin y acariciar su rostro.

- Es cierto.- Contestó entendiendo a qué se refería.

"Todo es por algo... Aún los años de vacío... Todo eso solo me preparó para hoy...".

Y la observó de nuevo, desde la lejanía.

"Para estar con Pan".

--

Corrió hacia su hermano luego de hablar con varias personas, y se subió encima de su espalda, como una pequeña.

- Hermanitoooo!

- Niña, madura!

- Nooo! Yo siempre seré tu hermanita!

- Ah!... Bájate!- Trunks intentó sacársela de encima pero no pudo cumplir su objetivo.

- Vamos con Goten y Pan!- Le pidió, señalándole a su mejor amigo y a su novia a un lado de todos, conversando bajo el sol de la tarde.

- Bueno, pero no te vas a bajar?

- No, llévame! Jiji!

- Bueno, pero nunca mas lo voy a hacer!!- Fue con su hermana a cuestas hacia los Son.

- Goteeen!- Su hermana saltó hacia el suelo y se acercó a su ahora novio.- Ahora eres cuñado de Trunks, yo soy tía de Pan y Trunks, podríamos decir, es tu sobrino!

- Soy el mayor de los cuatro! Bra, empiezas a hartarme.- Y los otros tres se rieron a carcajadas.

- Ah! Tu también, Pan?!- Miró con enfado a su novia.

- Perdón! Es que me dio risa, porque es cierto que ahora Bra es algo así como mi tía! Jajaja!

- Vamos, sobrino... Relájate.- Goten se le acercó de forma peligrosa.

- Me voy, sino los mato.- Miró enojado a todos y se fue, pero antes...

- Ahora vamos con papi!- Y Bra volvió a subirse a su espalda.

- Volviste a la infancia o qué?! Madura!

- Está feliz...- Dijo Pan entonces.

- Trunks quedó conmovido ante aquella afirmación, que realmente era cierta.

Bra estaba MUY feliz.

- Bueno, vamos con "papi"... Maldita sea...

Y se alejaron de los Son.

- Te quiero mucho, hermanito.- Bra lo abrazó bien fuerte.

- Yo también, niñita inmadura... Aunque no soporte tu actitud infantil, te prefiero así antes que llorona.

- Gracias...- Siguió abrazándolo y marcharon hacia su padre.- Y yo te prefiero así antes que vacío.

- Jaja... Es cierto.

--

- En qué estábamos?- Le preguntó su tío.

- Pues... Estábamos hablando de es muy curioso como se fue dando todo.

- Sip, lo es...

- Ojalá los abuelos estuvieran aquí.

- Seguro mama estaría tironeando de los pelos a Bra.

- Y el abuelo estaría molestando a Vegeta ya que ahora terminarían siendo familia.

- Es cierto, jaja!

- Si...

Se quedó callada mirando al suelo un instante.

- Crees que todo lo malo sirvió?- Le preguntó tímidamente a su tío.

- Claro que si, boba... Mira esto! Los guerreros Z reunidos, y las dos únicas familias saiyan unidas... Esto hará que nuestra sangre guerrera se conserve por mas generaciones, estoy seguro que Vegeta también está de acuerdo con las dos relaciones por eso, entre otras muchas cosas, claro.

- Puede ser... Pero aún las cosas malas que hicimos...

"Que hice en Nightmare, que anduve con tantos chicos... Ahora, viéndolo de lejos, me da mucha vergüenza...".

- Bah! Ni pensar en ello, yo te traté mal muchas veces, pero sabes que cambié.

- Si...

- Y tú también, todos crecimos, y seguramente no sea la última vez que suframos, Pan. Metete eso en la cabeza.

- Es cierto...

- Para llegar arriba hay que empezar desde abajo, y creo que tanto nosotros dos como ellos dos, Trunks y Bra, empezamos todos muy de abajo para construir esto.

- Será para siempre?

"Ultimamente pensar en ello me asusta... Quisiera detener el tiempo... No quiero que nada cambie... No como el día que el abuelo se fue...".

- Nada lo es, Pan.

- Y entonces...?

- Qué pasa?! Deberías estar contenta!- Y su tío pasó su brazo por el hombro de la muchacha.

- Lo estoy, pero...

- Pan, si puedes ser feliz sin mi padre aquí, entonces puedes ser feliz en cualquier situación, solo es cuestión de entender que la vida siempre es así, entiendes? No pienses en el futuro, solo piensa en hoy, en este día tan bonito y en ese sol gigante que me está empezando a sombrear...

- Jaja! Tío...

"Tiene razón... Debo dejar atrás lo del abuelo, y mirar el hoy".

- Te aseguro que tu querido abuelo está muy feliz por ti. Así que deja de quejarte y disfruta!

Miró a su tío por un segundo y notó una sonrisa.

"Creo que ya te amigaste con él...".

Goten seguía abrazándola, y ella entonces apoyó su mano en la espalda de su tío.

- Seguro la abuela también está feliz.

- Si, lo sé... Estoy seguro.

- Yo también.

Y se quedaron mirando al cielo, con una inocultable sonrisa en los rostros de ambos.

"Pensar en hoy...".

"Ser feliz hoy...".

"Y seguro tú estarás orgulloso, abuelo... Orgulloso de que cada día sea mas fuerte!".

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero ésta era una de felicidad.

- Así será, abuelo!

**.. II F I N II ..**

--

**_Nota final de la Autora _**

_NOOOOOOOOO!! **No termina!** Falta un **epílogo** como para cerrar un poquito más la cosa XD_

_Pero el último capi en si es este n.n _

_En el capi anterior, en medio de la emoción de estar terminando con el fic, tuve un par de errores menores, pero errores al fin._

_En una parte, en vez de poner que Trunks era mayor que Pan, puse que era menor... O.O_

_Y en otra hablé de un giro de 360 grados haciendo alusión al cambio de Pan con respecto a su familia... Pero la cosa es que si das un giro de 360 grados volvés al punto de partida XD, así que ahí tenía que haber puesto 180 en verdad..._

_Al subir este capi subo la corrección del capi anterior, no me gustan estas cosas, soy demasiado perfeccionista u.u (aunque siempre se escapa algo XD). _

_La escena de Vegeta y Bra me hizo llorar... Ahora mismo estoy llorando... Me llega mucho escribir cosas así, no puedo evitarlo. Yo también amo a mi "príncipe de los saiyans", a mi papa... Así que aunque él no tenga la más mínima idea de que yo estoy escribiendo esto, se lo dedico totalmente a él, por ser a quien mas amo e idolatro en todo el universo. _

_n.n_

_Un capi mas y esto termina, espero les haya gustado..._

_Besos! No quiero extenderme de más, al final del fic en la siguiente actualización si lo voy a hacer, así que dejo todo para ese momento XD_

_Saludos! n.n_


	24. Epílogo: Mirando al futuro

**DOBLE VIDA**

Epílogo

- "Quisiera parar el tiempo"... Esa se ha vuelvo mi frase favorita.

Elevó sus manos hacia el cielo, como tantas otras veces, para así comenzar a recitar aquel dulce pedido.

- Agua, árboles, criaturas vivas... Denme un poco de su poder. Sólo un poco...

Empezó a sentir la energía fluir a través de su cuerpo en medio de la quietud de sus adoradas montañas, esas donde podía pasar horas meditando, entrenando.

Horas de pensamientos y autocríticas que siempre le ayudaban a reflexionar.

"Abuelo... Al fin creo que puedo controlar la Genkidama. Me tomó tantos años! Pero siento que lo he conseguido".

Después de mantener la pequeña esfera de poder sobre ella por varios minutos, y viendo que no perdía el control, finalmente la abandonó hacia el cielo, donde la vio estallar entre las nubes, provocando hermosos fuegos artificiales que la maravillaron.

Estaba satisfecha, muy satisfecha.

- Gracias por tan bonito legado, abuelo... Seguiré con esto que tú has construido, con esta paz que podemos disfrutar hoy día... Gracias a ti.

Se sentó en el suelo, entre las piedras, y se abandonó hacia atrás, mirando el cielo fijamente.

"Han pasado tantas cosas...".

Inevitablemente los preciosos ojos de su novio se vinieron a su mente.

"Es increíble, pero Trunks me ama... Por más que ya hayan pasado varios meses, sigo sin creerlo...".

Esbozó una sonrisa agridulce.

- Por qué me cuesta tanto creer en que algo bueno puede pasarme a mi?

Porque eso era lo que sentía...

"A veces siento que lo que me pasa es un sueño, que voy a despertar y todo será como solía ser... Y me da tanto miedo...".

Suspiró intentando contener las lágrimas.

"Por qué no puedo dejar de extrañarte, abuelo?".

Había un ALGO que no la dejaba dormir últimamente, y no sabía realmente qué era.

"Qué es?".

Trató de encontrar la respuesta, pero no podía... Hacía días y días que trataba de responderse a si misma, pero realmente no había caso.

"No tengo idea...".

Vio que lentamente se acercaba el momento de abandonar sus amadas montañas debido a la oscuridad que empezaba a reinar, pero no tuvo deseos de moverse.

Sólo quería seguir mirando el cielo, para así poder encontrar una respuesta a sus dudas y miedos, para poder finalmente voltear la página de su vida que ya se sabía de memoria.

- Por qué no consigo salir adelante?

"Qué es lo que me falta, abuelo...?".

Y finalmente se puso de pie.

"Qué es?".

----------------------------------------

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquella tarde en la cual les habían dicho a todos los Guerreros Z que estaban juntos.

Durante esos tres meses, Bra no pudo dejar de sonreír al tener a su lado a Goten, la persona que siempre había soñado para ella, pero...

Desde el primer día lo experimentó, sin embargo pareciera que a Goten no le sucediera lo mismo... Cada vez que lo besaba un calor asfixiante recorría sus venas, un deseo irrefutable de que su novio no sólo la besara, sino que, además...

"Por qué Goten no lo hace conmigo?" se preguntó mirando a la pantalla de la televisión, donde miraba una película en casa de su novio, cosa que ya se había hecho un clásico de los viernes en la noche para la pareja.

Miraba la pantalla, si... Pero a la vez no la miraba, ya que aquella pregunta sin clara respuesta no la dejaba prestar atención.

- No te gusta la película?- Preguntó entonces el hombre, provocando que ella lo mirara, y que se encontrara con aquella mirada tan adorable, honesta y pura de nuevo.

- Disculpa, Goten...- Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.- No le estoy prestando mucha atención...- Admitió con cierta vergüenza.

- Mh...- Goten puso cara de decepción.- Perdón!- Dijo luego.- Pensé que iba a gustarte...!- Se levantó del sofá, acercándose al DVD del cual sacó luego la película, poniéndola en su estuche, el cual abandonó sobre el aparato.

- Lo siento... No es que fuera mala!- Exclamó la joven cuando Goten volvió a sentarse a su lado.- Es que tengo la cabeza en otro lado...

- Sucede algo?- Goten la miró de una forma muy adorable, con un dejo de preocupación.

- Es que...- Empezó a decir, sonrojándose contra su voluntad.

"Cómo se lo digo?".

- Yo te gusto?- Preguntó, sin saber realmente qué decir.

- EH?!- Goten casi rió ante la pregunta.- Bra, creo que es OBVIO que me gustas!- Y la abrazó bien fuerte, para luego volver a mirarla.- Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es que... Tú y yo... No...- Se tapó la cara con frustración.

"Vamos, Bra! Este no es tu estilo... Sabes lo despistado que es el hijo de Kakarotto! Díselo sin miedo... bastante confianza le tienes como para decirlo...".

Lo miró luego de respirar profundamente.

"Sólo dilo!".

- Goten... Me gustaría que tú seas el primero...- Y le sonrió sinceramente.

Goten se quedó callado, mirándola pero a la vez no haciéndolo. Luego sonrió.

- Es un honor para mí que me digas eso...

- Entonces por qué aún no...?- Intentó preguntar, pero él la besó, tapándole la boca e interrumpiendo el sonido de sus palabras.

- Porque es un paso muy grande para nosotros...- Le explicó, viéndose tranquilo ante lo que decía.

- Lo sé, pero...! Yo quiero...- Bra lo abrazó.

- Yo también quiero, pero quiero que sea especial, mi princesa...- Acarició su largo cabello con una de sus manos, haciendo que Bra casi perdiera el control.

Realmente quería que "eso" sucediera! No tenía ni una duda de que Goten era el indicado, pero él tenía idea de si lo era? Aquella nueva pregunta la embargó.

- Créeme que ocurrirá, Bra... Es sólo que soy algo cobarde para este tipo de cosas.- Rió brevemente.- Nunca estuve con una chica... Como tú.

- Virgen?- Cuestionó y él asintió.

- Ese es el tema... Yo quiero que sea hermoso, porque tú lo mereces! No quiero presionarte, ni que suceda porque si... Quiero que llegue el momento JUSTO para eso, me entiendes?

Le sonrió. Realmente era dulce lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque muy en su interior deseaba que aquella dulzura desapareciera por un rato... Para que así...

- Bueno...- Contestó, derrotada.- Pero por favor, Goten!- Tomó su mano con cariño.- Ahora sabes que yo si quiero, no me presionarás si tú también quieres!

- De acuerdo.- Le contestó.- En parte también estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras así...- Le dijo con cierto rojo asomándose en sus mejillas.- Nada me hará más feliz que ser el primero...

Se abrazaron y besaron largo rato, aunque al final no sucedió nada, sino que Bra terminó por marcharse a su casa aún con su virginidad vigente.

Sabía que Goten quería, también sabía que terminaría sucediendo tarde o temprano, pero aún así...

"Quiero saber lo que se siente...".

Ya en su casa, sola en su habitación, se puso su ropa de dormir y entró en la cama, mirando hacia el techo oscuro que tan poco y tanto parecía decirle a la vez.

Recordó entonces cuando Pan le contó sobre ella y su hermano, aunque ciertos detalles habían sido dejados de lado por la novia de su hermano debido a que, justamente, el hombre en cuestión en aquella situación no era otro que Trunks.

**xxx** **Flashback xxx**

Las amigas permanecían tiradas sobre la cama de la princesita, mientras la radio pasaba canciones de rock que no conocían del todo.

Era martes en la noche y supuestamente se habían juntado para ayudarse mutuamente con las materias que más odiaban en la universidad, pero el estudio había sido dejado de lado en segundos.

- Bah!- Gritó Bra luego de golpear el colchón.- No sé para qué nos juntamos, si sabemos que nunca logramos estudiar juntas...

- Peor sería si te juntaras a estudiar con Goten!- Exclamó Pan con cierta molestia en su voz.

- No creas, Pan...- Le dijo, frustrada.- Goten es TAN bueno que seguro me ayudaría sin dejar que me distraiga con él...

Su amiga se sentó sobre el colchón y la miró con cierta curiosidad.

- De verdad? Yo no podría estudiar con Trunks, terminaríamos... Ya sabes, terminaríamos distrayéndonos...- Y una risita delató lo pícaro del comentario.

- PAN!- Bra se sonrojó.

- Disculpa...- Pan pareció darse cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho.- Tú y Goten ya...?

- NO.- La menor de ambas respondió rápidamente.- Sabes que te lo contaría!

- Si, es cierto...- Hubo un silencio, y Bra se levantó de la cama, dando vueltas por su habitación.

- Tengo miedo de que Goten se aburra conmigo.- Admitió, derrotada, a la vez que esquivaba la mirada de su amiga.

- Eso es una tontería!- Le respondió Pan.- Por qué se habría de aburrir?!

- Porque yo no tengo experiencia!- Le respondió, mirándola finalmente y con algo de enfado.- Seguro piensa que soy una niña tonta...

- Ay, Bra!- Pan se levantó con más enfado aún, y la arrastró a la cama de nuevo, tomándola de la mano.- Goten TE AMA, o no?

- Si, pero y eso qué?!- Cada vez se frustraba más.- Goten seguro que estuvo con millones de chicas antes que yo! Qué tengo para ofrecerle que un montón de zorras oportunistas no le hayan ofrecido ya?!

- Cariño.- Y Pan le sonrió con mucha seguridad.- Ustedes no van a...- Su amiga se sonrojó, pareciera que le diera mucha vergüenza hablar de esos temas.

- Pan, soy yo!- Intentó darle confianza.- Nadie nos está escuchando, háblame sin rodeos!

- Bueno...- La chica de cabello negro rascó su cabeza y siguió.- Ustedes no tendrán sexo, entiendes? Van a hacer el amor, que no es lo mismo...

- Eso ya lo sé!- Bra también se sonrojó, lo cual la hizo enojar más aún.

"Por qué me da tanta vergüenza todo esto?!".

- Bueno, entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta, Bra!

Miró a Pan con mucha duda en sus ojos y su corazón.- Qué tan distinto es...?

Realmente le molestaba esa situación... No era por creerse más que Pan, claro que no! Pero no le gustaba ser la inexperta, la que no sabía de lo que hablaba...

"Siempre quiero ser la mejor en todo... Por más que sienta que maduré, supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian...".

Su amiga le sonrió con ternura, y tomó su mano más fuerte.- Cuando haces el amor es... Es como si ya nada te doliera, como si no tuvieras una vida antes de eso... Es como... Como si hubieras vivido toda tu vida para llegar a ese momento...- Pan miró hacia abajo y se sonrió levemente sonrojada.

Bra, por su parte, se quedó hipnotizada ante aquellas palabras.

"Se nota que ama a Trunks... Yo sería capaz de sentir eso también con Goten?".

"Goten lo sentiría al estar conmigo?".

- Bra...- Su amiga siguió hablando.- En esa situación lo que menos importará es que no tengas experiencia... Yo tenía experiencia cuando estuve con Trunks por primera vez, pero no tanta como la que tenía él... Inevitablemente me sentí virgen en sus brazos, y no es feo, sabes? Es una linda sensación...- Y se siguió sonriendo.

"Cómo va a ser lindo?! Yo no quiero que Goten piense que soy una niña tonta...".

- Quiero que Goten la pase bien conmigo...- Se lamentó finalmente.

- Ey! No escuchas lo que te digo?- Le preguntó Pan.- Te aseguro que, si realmente se aman tanto, él la pasará bien, y tú también...

**xxx** **Fin del Flashback xxx **

- No tengo idea de si será como dice Pan o no, pero...- Se aferró a su almohada imaginándose que era el torso de su novio.- Yo quiero que para Goten sea inolvidable...

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, aunque le costó un poco debido a aquellos pecaminosos pensamientos...

Debido a que imaginarse en esa situación con el amor de su vida era lo más lindo que se había imaginado alguna vez.

----------------------------------------

Se acostó en su cama, deseando casi con desesperación sentir el calor de su novia a su lado... Pero aún no se había animado a llegar a esas instancias con ella.

- Bra...- Suspiró luego de largo rato imaginándose abrazándola en su cama, que le parecía inmensa últimamente.

Lo que le había dicho aquella noche era cierto, él quería que fuera especial, ya que ella lo era para él, pero, si bien en lo últimos meses había dejado mucha de su oscuridad detrás, aún seguía sintiéndose inseguro en muchos aspectos.

"Aún pienso que no la merezco...".

Era como estar en un sueño mágico, del cual tenía miedo de despertar...

"No tengo motivos para sentirme así, pero realmente quiero merecerla al máximo... No quiero ser el primero si realmente no lo merezco...".

Dio vueltas en la cama, aún empecinado en querer dormir, pero el sueño no llegaba.

"Me gustaría que tú seas el primero...".

No creía que Bra supiera a ciencia exacta cuanto había significado para él esa frase.

"Nunca ninguna chica me había dicho algo tan hermoso y sincero...".

Deseaba a Bra, para qué negarlo?

La familia de su novia estaba de acuerdo con la relación, todos lo estaban!

Se la pasaban juntos en todo momento libre que pudieran tener, lejos de los estudios y el trabajo...

Por qué le costaba tanto dar ese paso?

- Es porque no me dejo llevar... Si me dejara llevar por lo que siento y llegara a hacerlo con ella... Seguro no estaría dudando tanto.

Cuándo lo había pensado tanto?

Cuándo había dudado de acostarse con una mujer?

"Pero las otras no eran como Bra! Ni siquiera Pares, que tan inocente parecía al principio pero al final tenía más experiencia que cualquier chica con la que haya estado...".

- Lo que yo siento por Bra es más que simple deseo... Ella me está pidiendo que sea el primero, y eso es demasiado...

Finalmente cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, aunque esa frase que Bra le había dedicado con total amor seguía bailando en su memoria.

"Como desearía que ella estuviera aquí...".

Antes de sentir al sueño invadirlo, tuvo un último pensamiento.

"Realmente mereceré ser el primero? Me gustaría encontrar la respuesta...".

----------------------------------------

- Trunks...- Pan abrazó el cuerpo desnudo de su novio por la espalda, tratando de despertarlo.

Segundos antes había echado un vistazo al reloj de la mesa de luz, y éste decía que eran las 3:37 AM.

Por más que lo intentaba seguía sin poder dormir... el sueño se había convertido en la nueva técnica imposible de aprender para la nieta del poderoso Gokuh.

Lo loco era que motivos para estar cansada tenía de sobra... Esa noche había sido extra apasionada, últimamente venían superándose noche a noche, cada vez más necesitados el uno del otro, cada vez más compenetrados...

Aún así, aún habiéndola pasado hermosamente bien, había algo que no la dejaba dormir... Algo que la mantenía inexplicablemente insatisfecha.

- Trunks...- Volvió a llamar, y él volteó en la cama para mirarla.

- Qué pasa, Pan?- Preguntó él un tanto dormido.

- Es que... no puedo dormir...- Le susurró mientras decoraba aquel hermoso rostro varonil con delicados besos.

Trunks le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego abrazarla de forma protectora.

- Y eso por qué?- Preguntó ya más despierto.- Ahora que lo dices... Últimamente pareciera que te costara dormir... Hay algo mal?

- No sé...- Se acurrucó entre tímida y avergonzada en el pecho de Trunks.- Yo estoy pasando un buen momento, pero aún así...

- Estás insatisfecha?

Lo miró sin dejar de abrazarlo.- Algo así...

"Increíble que lea mi mente... Eso o soy muy obvia...".

Trunks, entonces, se sentó sobre la cama, animándola a ella a que lo hiciera también. Luego, se colocó tras ella para masajear dulcemente su espalda.

- Cuéntame, Pan.

- Es que no sé que es... Pero hay algo que está molestándome.

Los masajes cesaron.

- Soy yo...?- Preguntó su novio, casi con timidez, con un dejo de miedo marcado en su tono.

- Trunks, no!- Volteó y se sentó frente a él, casi ignorando el hecho de que ambos estaban sin ropa... Pero ya no había "ese" tipo de vergüenza entre ellos. La relación iba perfecta, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y cada día sentía que lo amaba más y más...

- No eres tú, soy yo el problema...- Le dijo, a la vez que pasaba sus manos por su rostro claramente preocupado.

- Pan... Entonces qué es lo que te sucede?

Se abrazaron fuertemente, enredando sus cuerpos con cariño.

- Alguna vez te has sentido estancado?

- Eh?- Trunks la miró confundido.

- Si... Yo me siento estancada, como un ancla en el mar... O algo así. Es como si alguna cosa no me dejara avanzar...

- Pan... Pensé que ya no sentías eso.

- Yo también lo pensaba, pero entre tantas alegrías que viví contigo últimamente, es como si la alegría hubiera tapado a aquella insatisfacción... Ahora ese sentir que tengo aquí dentro es lo que está tapando a todo lo demás...

Se sintió mal por sacar el tema al ver esa carita de preocupación.

- No me gusta que sientas eso...- Le dijo Trunks, luego de unos instantes de silencio.- Me haces sentir que estoy haciendo algo mal...

- No! no es eso!

- Está bien, lo sé...- Le sonrió levemente, a lo mejor intentando calmarla (y bien le hacía).- Pero Pan, ese sentir del que tú hablas es algo que, por lo que parece, sólo tú puedes solucionar... Ya sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré, pero aún así, tal vez haya algo que esté inconcluso en tu interior, y eso te estanque.

- Es lo que yo pienso...

- Entonces, amor...- Trunks comenzó entonces a besar su cuello con más pasión que dulzura, pero con amor al fin.- No te preocupes... Encontrarás la respuesta cuando debas encontrarla... Mientras tanto...- La sentó sobre él con una facilidad que a Pan aún la maravillaba después de varios meses de noviazgo.- Sólo disfruta de las cosas buenas, y no las descuides por ese malestar... Mira el lado positivo de todo... no el negativo...

- Trunks...- Se entregó al juego que él aplicaba sobre ella, y luego de darle la razón, sólo pudieron amarse de nuevo, con una dedicación total de él para con ella.

Y allí estaban otra vez, haciéndolo.

Cada vez lo hacían más, cada vez sentía más grande la insatisfacción...

Se sentía segura, amada, afortunada...

Pero...

"Por qué siento que si no soluciono este conflicto no podré disfrutar por completo de él, y de todo lo que amo...?".

Sólo se dejaba hacer por él, mientras ella gozaba y a la vez se martirizaba mentalmente.

Ella estaba ahí con él, pero la otra mitad de su ser estaba en su mente, encerrada tratando de entender.

"Si no soluciono esto... Si no salgo adelante... Voy a lastimarlo... A él y a todos los que quiero...".

Un grito suyo se extendió por toda la habitación, cuando el clímax finalmente la invadió.

"Y no quiero que eso suceda...".

----------------------------------------

Su novia ya dormía a su lado. Era un alivio que los padres de Pan le hubieran permitido que se quedara a dormir con él...

"Supongo que entendieron que no tiene nada de malo, además supongo que significa que cada vez confían más en mi como su pareja...".

Miró a Pan inclinándose hacia ella, fijando sus ojos en cada milímetro de su rostro, intentando memorizar aquella hermosa piel por enésima vez en la noche.

"Últimamente no puedo contenerme... La miro y ya quiero hacerlo, me estoy volviendo un maldito sexópata", se lamentó.

Acarició el rostro de la joven y una nueva oleada de deseo lo arrastró.

Sin poder detenerse, se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla, para luego recostar su pecho sobre el suyo, para así recorrer mejor la blanca y sedosa piel.

"Pan dice estar insatisfecha, y creo que la entiendo... Siento algo parecido, algo que me hace desearla a cada instante...".

Sumergió su rostro en el cuello de Pan, donde empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos.

"Por qué siento que no puedo parar?".

Y de pronto alguien se hizo presente en su interior...

"El... demonio?".

Si! Era él, su demonio interior, ese que le hacía perder el control en el pasado, el que no le dejaba frenarse durante el sexo, ese que le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar por lo que hacía.

Entonces recordó, mientras paseaba su rostro y labios por los pechos de su novia, las palabras que ella le había dicho antes de dormirse.

"Es como si la alegría hubiera tapado a aquella insatisfacción... Ahora ese sentir que tengo aquí dentro es lo que está tapando a todo lo demás...".

Para qué negarlo? Se sentía exactamente igual, y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Se detuvo a mirarla de nuevo.

"Por qué sentimos esto, Pan?".

Una fuerza interior, la cual fue más fuerte que él, lo hizo adentrarse en ella de nuevo, sin ya poder soportar la idea de no tenerla.

"Por qué siento que el demonio está más latente en mi que nunca?".

**-- al otro día --**

Sábado en la tarde, y la princesita seguía pensando en la charla que había tenido con Goten la noche anterior.

Ya frustrada, entre sus horrendos libros de Contabilidad, decidió dejar todo de lado y prendió su laptop, la cual estaba en un rincón de su enorme escritorio.

Hizo a un lado todo lo relacionado con la universidad y empezó a navegar en Internet casi por inercia.

Entró en un buscador, y se quedó mirando fijamente el cursor, el que esperaba a que escriba la palabra mágica sobre la cual averiguar en la red...

"Sólo escríbelo, Bra!".

Siguió mirando al cursor, el cual titilaba y titilaba, poniéndola nerviosa.

Miró hacia todos lados, casi temerosa de que alguien la viera (a pesar de estar en la privacidad de su cuarto), y finalmente lo escribió.

- Vir... gini... virginidad.- Puso y apretó Enter.

Inmediatamente cientos de páginas Web relacionadas aparecieron, aunque una de las primeras fue la que llamó su atención.

- "10 consejos para la primera vez"... A ver qué dice...- Clicleó sobre el link de aquella página y frente a ella una larga lista de consejos sexuales aparecieron.

Con rojo en sus mejillas, no pudo evitar sentirse una idiota al estar mirando esa página.

"Esto es aún más vergonzoso que ser virgen...".

Leyó el primero de los diez consejos en voz baja:

- "No sientas vergüenza de ser virgen, todos pasan por esta situación alguna vez"... Esto no me sirve! Claro que tengo vergüenza, maldita sea! Goten tiene TRECE AÑOS más que yo! Obviamente que pasaré vergüenza con él! Hump!

Siguió leyendo el primer consejo.

- "No dudes en decirle a tu pareja sobre tu condición"... Ya lo hice!- Contestó a la pantalla, cada vez más avergonzada.- "Es importante que él lo sepa, para que así sea delicado contigo"... que estupidez! Seguro Goten se aburrirá porque yo no sé hacer nada y él estuvo con mil zorras que si sabían!

Cada vez estaba más enojada, leyó mentalmente algunos consejos más que poco tenían que ver con lo que ella quería saber (acerca de las precauciones recomendadas y demás), llegando al sexto punto de la lista.

- "No tengas miedo de explorar su cuerpo"...- Se puso como un tomate ante aquello, aunque, luego de unos segundos de mirar la pantalla sin perder detalle, una risita maliciosa escapó de sus labios.- "Lo más importante en el sexo es confiar en el otro, más en la primera vez"... Al fin lo que yo quería leer!- Exclamó contenta.- "Tócalo y déjalo tocarte, tómate tu tiempo para conocerlo, conocer lo que le gusta, y déjale saber qué es lo que te gusta a ti"... Ay, Goten!

Dejó de leer un momento, imaginándose tocando la piel de su novio.

"Debe ser tan perfecto... Tan sensual...".

Casi le empezaba a sangrar la nariz ante aquellos pensamientos, pero siguió leyendo, intentando calmarse aunque fuera un poco.

- "Si empiezan a conocerse desde el principio, con el tiempo, empezarán a disfrutar más ese momento íntimo juntos. La confianza es punto vital, y en la primera vez hay que empezar a construirla"...- Volvió a enfadarse.- Entonces va a aburrirse conmigo la primera! Lo que yo quiero es que la pase bien desde el principio!

Casi cerró su laptop, pero decidió leer un poco más antes de mandar todo al diablo.

Leyó otros puntos más mentalmente, los cuales seguían hablando de precauciones y cosas como ambientación, etc., hasta que llegó al último punto de todos, el décimo.

- "Y por sobre todas las cosas, recuerda: La primera vez jamás es la mejor, al contrario. Si no lo disfrutas al máximo posible no te enfades ni contigo ni con tu pareja, sólo es cuestión de mucha práctica, de la honestidad que se tengan respecto a lo que les gusta y lo que no, y a aprender a disfrutar del placer juntos. La práctica hace al maestro, la primera vez sólo es esa barrera que hay que atravesar para así empezar a disfrutar del sexo en su máximo esplendor"... Qué?! Pero y si yo no le gusto qué hago?! No va a querer de nuevo conmigo...! Maldita Internet!

Finalmente cerró la laptop, y fue hacia su cama, donde se tapó la cara con la almohada.

- Maldita sea!- Gritó.- Yo sólo quiero estar a su nivel, y hacerlo feliz...

Recordó las palabras de Pan días atrás.

"En esa situación lo que menos importará es que no tengas experiencia...".

Realmente era así?

"Te aseguro que si realmente se aman tanto él la pasará bien, y tú también...".

Cómo saber si sentiría lo mismo que sentía Pan con su hermano?

"Pan es más emocional que yo... Tiene una forma muy espiritual de ver este tipo de cosas! Yo seré capaz de sentir que viví sólo para llegar a ese momento?".

Muchas dudas y ninguna respuesta. Decidió ir a bañarse... Esa noche salía con Goten, Pan y Trunks a cenar, y quería verse hermosa para su novio.

- Mejor empiezo a arreglarme ahora...

Además, una ducha fría le vendría bien para despabilarse de tan atrevidos pensamientos.

----------------------------------------

Ya era sábado en la noche, y las dos parejas decidieron salir juntas. Curioso era el hecho de que a pesar de que los cuatro se llevaban de maravilla, no solían salir muy seguido.

Pero allí estaban... Goten se observó a si mismo en aquella situación, sentado en una mesa en un prestigioso restaurante de la Capital del Oeste, y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros.

A su lado estaba Bra, y frente a ellos Trunks y Pan se veían bastante felices.

Lejos había quedado aquella época en la cual él tomaba de más y maldecía a su padre ante cualquier cosa mala que le sucediera... Ahora era un hombre distinto, tranquilo, y por sobretodo feliz.

Claro que el cambio no era total, mucho le quedaba de inseguridad en su interior, pero día a día luchaba contra ello, con total dedicación.

Bra lo hacía feliz, ver a su sobrina y a su mejor amigo tan enamorados también lo hacía feliz.

En ese mundo ya no estaba su madre, y no había domingo en el cual no se tomara por lo menos un momento para ir a visitar su tumba... Pero saber que él estaba cumpliendo con la última voluntad de ella, ese deseo de su madre de que fuera feliz, lo dejaba tranquilo, y lo hacía sentir orgullo de su propia persona.

"Seguro estás muy feliz también, mamá...".

Las parejas pidieron un gran banquete, el cual devoraron como bestias (aunque su novia y su sobrina bastante se comportaron, y Trunks también, en cierta forma... Pero Goten no, él tenía sangre de Gokuh y comer con moderación no estaba en su diccionario).

Luego de la cena, y mientras esperaban el merecido postre para coronar aquella linda velada, los cuatro medio saiyans se sumergieron en una divertida charla.

- El otro día sorprendí a Trunks comiendo una bolsa de caramelos en el parque...- Comentó él.- Yo salí un rato del trabajo para despejarme y se ve que él también, pero no pudo ocultarme lo que estaba haciendo!- Y todos, menos Trunks, empezaron a reír.

- Oye, te informo que intento dejar de fumar y a veces tengo ataques de ansiedad que necesito calmar!- Contestó el de cabello lila, claramente molesto.- Ese día tuve muchas reuniones con accionistas y estaba estresado.- Ante su cara de molestia, Pan acarició su rostro, lo cual pareció relajarlo.

"Se ven muy tiernos juntos".

- Bueno, Ey! No te enojes!!- Le contestó.

Siguieron charlando relajadamente, luego vino el postre y finalmente parecieron quedar satisfechos.

Salieron del lugar minutos después, y se detuvieron en la esquina de aquella calle donde estaba el restaurante.

- Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó su princesa a la vez que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- Podríamos salir!- Exclamó Pan, y todos la miraron con curiosidad.

- Desde cuándo mi sobrinita tiene tantas ansias de salir?!- Le preguntó intentando molestarla.

- Pues la gente cambia! Ahora me gusta salir.- Y Trunks la abrazó por detrás luego.

- Es buena idea, Goten... Dónde podríamos llevarlas?- Le preguntó su amigo, sin soltar a su sobrina.

- Siii! Goten hace mucho que no me llevas a alguna discoteca!- Exclamó en súplica su novia.

- Es que no quiero que se me vaya la mano con el alcohol! Por eso no ando con muchas ganas de ir a bailar o a un bar...

Se produjo un silencio. Tardó unos segundos en notar lo serio de su comentario.

- Ya no tienes motivos para eso.- Trunks le sonrió.- Mi hermana no va a dejar que se te vaya la mano.- Miró a su hermana.- No es cierto?

Los hermanos Brief se miraron de forma cómplice.

- Si! Goten, yo te vigilaré.- Y le estampó un súper beso.

Sintió una brisa, la cual despeinó un poco su cabello.

"Ella me cuidará...?".

- Bueno...- Sonrió para sus adentros. Trunks había dicho una verdad irrefutable: no existían motivos para tomar, porque ya no sentía la angustia abrumadora que sentía antes en su pecho.

"Es cierto...".

El tiempo pareció detenerse, pero mucho no le importó.

"Realmente sigo siendo el que era hace un tiempo?".

Ya no era autodestructivo, ahora construía hacia adelante...

"Ya no lo soy...".

Miró a Bra mientras Trunks y Pan cuchicheaban, y ella se lo quedó mirando también.

- Sucede algo?- Preguntó ella, algo incómoda tal vez por su larga y silenciosa mirada.

"Ya no hay motivos para sentirme mal conmigo mismo... Mírate, Goten! Tienes una hermosa novia! Tu sobrina, la cual tus padres te pidieron que cuidaras, está bien! Tu familia está bien... Trunks está bien... Yo estoy... bien!".

Bra cada vez lo miraba más confundida.

"Estoy realmente bien!".

- Bra...- Susurró en su oído.- Crees que yo te merezco?

La princesa se quedó dura ante la inesperada pregunta, pero pronto sonrió con confianza.

- Más que nadie.

Volvieron a besarse... Y por fin vio la respuesta que tanto lo había embargado la noche anterior.

"Tanta gente me quiere... Gente maravillosa... Si no me mereciera todo esto, no lo tendría...".

Abrazó a la joven.

"Si fuera tan poca cosa, ella no me pediría que fuera el primero...".

Se sintió feliz por completo, luego de años, siglos... Luego de jamás hacerse sentido así.

"Esa es la respuesta...".

- Em, Goten...- Escuchó llamarlo a Trunks.- Suelta un poco a MI HERMANA y decidamos donde ir de una vez!

- Lo siento... Estaba reflexionando! Jaja!

Sus tres acompañantes lo miraron confundido.

- Estoy listo... Vamos a bailar! Trunks, maneja!- Ordenó.

- Pero a dónde vamos, tío?- Preguntó Pan.

Pensó un momento.- Vamos a Vermillion, Trunks y yo hemos ido allí con Marron varias veces y el lugar es bastante divertido! Verdad?!- Respondió con mucho ánimo.

"Ya no quiero que me miren así de confundidos, quiero que mi buen humor se haga costumbre, y no el Goten negativo!".

Trunks sacó una cápsula y de ella apareció un bonito deportivo último modelo en color negro.

- Vermillion...- El hijo de Vegeta pensó.- Si, es una buena discoteca. Han ido, chicas?- Se dirigió a las dos señoritas.

- Yo no...- Respondió Bra.- Pero siempre quise ir!!!- Y volvió a abrazarlo, lo cual relajó aún más a Goten.

"Ella me ama... Motivos me sobran para estar bien".

- Yo menos...- Comentó Pan.- Vamos!- Y todos subieron al auto de Trunks.

Bra y él permanecieron en la parte trasera, mientras que Trunks y Pan iban adelante. Su mejor amigo había puesto la radio, por lo cual todo era gritos, música y risa en aquel auto.

Goten decidió ir callado, y observar bien a sus tres acompañantes.

"Quiero recuperar mi esencia... La del chico atolondrado y de buen corazón que siempre me decía mamá que yo era...".

- Llegamos.- Exclamó Trunks al estacionar frente al establecimiento.

Bajaron el auto y su amigo lo encapsuló, y allí se encontraban, frente a Vermillion.

- Usamos sus influencias, señor presidente?- Dijo en un tono de burla al hijo de Vegeta, el cual lo miró torcido ante la divertida mirada de las chicas.

- Vamos...- Trunks habló con el guardia del lugar, el cual pareció reconocerlo.

- Mi hermanito tiene muchos contactos útiles!- Acotó Bra por lo bajo.

- Nadie le diría que no con lo importante que es!- Le contestó Goten, quien seguía divertido por la situación.

Observó a su sobrina, quien se había quedado callada al lado de Bra mientras Trunks usaba sus influencias para entrar rápido al lugar.

"Pan se ve algo pensativa, ahora que la miro con detalle...".

- Sucede algo, sobrina?- Se acercó a ella para preguntarle, intentando que Bra no escuchara.

Pan sólo lo miró, y Goten supo que algo si ocurría.

- Quieres que hablemos después?

- No te preocupes...- Le susurró con una sonrisa.- Tengo la cabeza un poco desordenada, eso es todo.

"Lo mismo que me ocurre a mi...".

Le sonrió justo antes de que Trunks la tomara de la mano.

- Vamos!- Dijo el novio de su sobrina a todos.

Sin más ingresaron al lugar. Vermillion era uno de los locales más conocidos de la ciudad, famoso por su sensual decoración (donde resaltaban las luces rojas y violetas, y los cuadros con fotos antiguas de mujeres muy hermosas). Era un lugar donde la gente iba a bailar música de lo más variada, cuyo repertorio dejaba satisfecho a cualquiera, le gustara la música que le gustara. Sencillamente era uno de los lugares preferidos por la juventud y la no tan juventud.

Y ahí estaban.

- Wow, que bonito!- Exclamó Bra mirando hacia todas direcciones.

- Si...- Vio como Pan tomaba fuertemente de la mano a Trunks.

"Por momentos pareciera estar rara, pero en otros momentos se ve bien... Creo que ya sé lo que sucede, mañana hablaré con ella...".

Trunks se dirigió a los otros tres:- Tomamos algo?

- Quiero un trago!- Pidió Bra con mucha efusividad.

- Tú no tomas alcohol, pequeña...

- Mh! Trunks, ya tengo 18 años, y...

- No peleen más!- Pidió el Son, con su sobrina a su lado.- Yo tomaré una cerveza, pero sólo una, no se preocupen... Trunks, deja que tome un Daiquiri, no tiene mucho alcohol, además yo siempre le compro uno cuando salimos de noche...- Esta última frase la pronunció en voz más baja, aunque fue inevitable que su mejor amigo lo escuchara.

- Ajá.- Trunks le dedicó su mirada más despectiva.- Tú quieres algo, Pan?- Ya con una mirada más relajada.

- Yo también quiero un Daiquiri...- Dijo ella, visiblemente avergonzada.

- Bueno...- Y la besó.

- Ah, claro! Ella si puede y yo no!- Provocó Bra a su hermano.

- Mira niña.- Le contestó éste.- Tú no tienes por qué...

- Dejemos que discutan un rato.- Goten llamó la atención de Pan mientras su novia y su cuñado reñían.

Rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos y habló en su oído.

- Mañana te espero a las 5 de la tarde en Paoz.- Le dijo.

- Eh?- Pan lo miró confundida.

- Tal vez a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mí... Ahora sólo disfrutemos, mañana hablaremos, si?- Y le guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno...

----------------------------------------

Le pareció tierna la preocupación de su tío. Desde hacía ya varios meses que Goten se comportaba excelente con ella, lejos habían quedado las diferencias y ahora sólo se dedicaban a compartir las similitudes.

"Seguramente me haga bien hablar con él...".

Sonrió a su tío con cariño.

"Y así tal vez aclare un poco mi cabeza, y me permita finalmente dedicar mis energías a disfrutar de ellos... Y de Trunks...".

----------------------------------------

Después de una ávida discusión, su hermano terminó por ceder ante el pedido de ella, y finalmente le compró un Daiquiri.

Se quedaron los cuatro al lado de la barra tomando sus respectivos tragos, y retó a Goten hasta el cansancio para que no se tomara la cerveza demasiado rápido.

Luego de terminar con las bebidas fueron hacia la pista, donde la princesita bailó un rato con su amiga mientras Trunks tomaba la segunda cerveza de la noche.

- Mi hermanito está tomando mucho...- Dijo al oído a Pan mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, la cual era rápida y desenfrenada.

- Creo que está un poco nervioso, últimamente no me he portado muy bien con él...- Admitió su amiga, y la princesita no hizo más que detenerse.

- Y eso por qué?

- Es que me siento algo mal últimamente... Por eso quiero compensarlo esta noche.- Seguramente Pan no deseaba poner aquel tono, pero aquellas palabras sonaron más que pícaras.

- Qué sucede?- Preguntó, ignorando las palabras que ciertamente la habían irritado un tanto.

"Yo no puedo consolar a Goten así aún...".

- No es con él, soy yo... últimamente tengo mis pensamientos desordenados, y el otro día lo hice preocupar innecesariamente...- La muchacha de cabello negro agachó su cabeza visiblemente apenada.

- Pan, Pan, Pan...- "No voy a dejar que vuelvas a la niña triste!".- Tú no tienes de qué quejarte, tú y Trunks se hacen el amor siempre y ahora te quejas?!- Ante aquellas palabras su amiga se ruborizó fuertemente.- Mírame a mi! Yo no he hecho nada con Goten aún, y eso empieza a irritarme... Pero no por eso voy a deprimirme! Voy a seguir provocándolo hasta que suceda.

Pan la miró con incomodes mientras ella reía altaneramente.

----------------------------------------

"Tiene razón, no debería deprimirme más... Mañana hablaré con tío Goten y todo estará bien, o eso espero... Mejor le hago caso a Bra e intento divertirme un rato...".

Miró a Trunks un instante, quien estaba hablando con su tío mientras terminaba su segunda cerveza, a unos pocos metros de ellas.

- Seguro que van a hacerlo pronto... Se nota que te ama mucho...- Le dio ánimo.

- Más le vale!- Exclamó su amiga con enfado.- Pero en serio, ya no más caras tristes! Tenemos lo que siempre soñamos, por qué habríamos de deprimirnos?!

"Que razón tiene! Tanto soñamos con tenerlos, y ahora los tenemos...".

Trunks la miró un instante y le sonrió.

- Ya no más caras tristes...- Pan dejó a su amiga y fue hacia su novio.

----------------------------------------

- Mañana hablaré con ella, no te preocupes... Sólo está asustada.- Le dijo Goten a su amigo.

- Asustada?- Trunks no entendió a qué se refería el novio de su hermana.

- Si... Trunks, nunca olvides que todo sucedió muy rápido. Lo de ustedes, lo mío con Bra, lo de mi madre...- Ante las últimas palabras el Son miró hacia el costado, algo afectado.

"Es cierto, a veces lo olvido...".

- Y el fantasma de mi padre aún nos merodea a ambos... Pan tiene que dar el paso final hacia algo nuevo, pero seguramente eso le genere miedo... Yo me siento igual que ella, por eso mañana hablaremos y trataremos de solucionarlo...

- Goten...- Suspiró al ver la seriedad de su amigo.

- Pero ya no te preocupes! Ambos queremos dar el paso, pero con tantas cosas que pasaron, nos cuesta... Eso es todo.- Le sacó la cerveza de la mano, le dio el último sorbo que le quedaba y se deshizo de ella.- Ahora ya no más alcohol... Ahí vienen las chicas!

"Mejor no preocuparme? Yo sólo quiero verla feliz...".

- Bailas conmigo un rato?- Le preguntó Pan en el oído luego de abrazarlo, a la vez que Bra abrazaba a Goten.

- Bueno...- Tuvo que acceder ante aquel tierno aunque sensual pedido.

Se separaron un poco de la otra parejita y empezaron a bailar juntos, olvidando por completo a las muchas personas que los rodeaban en medio de la pista, sólo concentrándose el uno en el otro, adivinando los movimientos, siguiendo los pasos... Trunks se sentía en el cielo al poder compartir todo con ella, por eso era que quería verla feliz, pasara lo que pasase.

En un momento, la atrajo a su cuerpo, para luego susurrarle tiernamente al oído.- Estás bien?

- Si... Trunks...- Pan lo miró fijamente, mientras no dejaban de moverse al ritmo de la música, fuertemente abrazados.- Ya no quiero preocuparte, estaré bien... Es una etapa que debo pasar...

- Te entiendo...- Le contestó y luego empezó a besarla en el cuello.- Yo sólo quiero verte feliz...

"Y aquí voy de nuevo... Este deseo infrenable empieza a preocuparme en serio...".

Pan lo abrazó aún más fuerte.- Y yo igual a ti...

Los labios se encontraron y un furioso beso se formó, uno de esos besos que lo encendían por completo... Y parecía que a ella también.

Deseó poseerla en aquel instante, sabiendo, al juzgar por aquellas sensaciones que invadieron su cuerpo, que ya no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo.

- Te amo...- Le dijo a ella, a la única a la que le había dicho semejante frase alguna vez.

Verla feliz, ese era el propósito más grande que había tenido en su vida.

----------------------------------------

- Lo voy a matar...!- Goten dijo por lo bajo, mirando directamente hacia la pareja que los acompañaba aquella noche.

La princesita había tratado de ignorarlos lo más posible, ya que cada demostración de pasión que ellos tenían con tal naturalidad la irritaba.

"Yo quiero llegar a eso con Goten...".

Finalmente no pudo evitarlo y se giró a mirarlos... Se pasaba de la raya aquel beso!

Fijó su vista en las manos de Pan, las cuales exploraban cada rincón del cuerpo de su hermano, finalmente deteniéndolas en la nuca de él, levantándolas un poco más en forma de caricia para encontrarse con la parte de atrás de su cabeza, donde tomó los cabellos lilas de Trunks y los tironeó. Aquella acción pareció enloquecer a su hermano, quien se aferró más fuerte a ella, besándola de una forma aún más salvaje.

Recordó inevitablemente lo que había leído en Internet esa misma tarde, "Tócalo y déjalo tocarte, tómate tu tiempo para conocerlo, conocer lo que le gusta, y déjale saber qué es lo que te gusta a ti".

"Seguramente eso es lo que le gusta a Trunks... Yo no tengo idea de qué le gusta a Goten!".

- Es necesario que se apasione tanto con MI SOBRINA en frente mío?

Ignoró a su novio por completo, mientras no quitaba la vista de su amiga y su hermano.

"Siempre que quiero empezar a tocarlo, Goten me detiene... Y él nunca se anima a tocarme demasiado...".

- Se aman, no importa...- Dijo ella casi sin pensar en lo que decía.

- Eh?- Goten la miró confundido.

Respiró hondo y se puso seria.

- Que se aman... Por eso se dejan llevar, porque se aman...- Lo miró sin poder sacarle reproche a la mirada, la cual su novio notó.

- Bra...

----------------------------------------

No pudo evitar deprimirse al ver la tristeza de los ojos azules de su princesa.

Volvió a mirar a Trunks y Pan, tratando de meterse lo más posible en sus pensamientos, a la vez que abrazaba tiernamente a su novia.

En un primer momento no pudo evitar la molestia y los celos de verlos tan "encendidos" a su amigo y su pequeña sobrina, pero luego de mirarlos fijamente por unos instantes, esos sentimientos negativos quedaron a un lado, sumergiéndose finalmente en la marea de su mente.

"Se aman, no importa...", se repitió la frase de Bra.

Observó la pasión del beso, y entendió que no sólo era pasión, era algo más, lo mismo que él sentía al besar a esa chica que tenía en sus brazos.

"Por eso se dejan llevar, porque se aman...", siguió repitiendo las palabras de su novia en su mente.

Vio como ambos se detenían luego del fogoso beso, y Trunks pareció susurrarle algo a Pan, lo cual no supo qué fue. Ante aquel susurro Pan sonrió encantadoramente, como tanto le gustaba verla sonreír. Luego se abrazaron y ella le susurró algo a él, y volvieron a mirarse...

"Cómo haces, Trunks?".

Sintió los brazos de Bra apretar su cintura.

"Cómo haces para no tener miedo de demostrarle tus sentimientos?".

"Por qué yo no puedo?"...

Y entendió el por qué de alguna forma...

"Me siento tan poca cosa... Es por eso que pienso que no merezco a Bra, pero...".

Miró a los ojos a la hermosa princesa, a los ojos tristes que también lo miraban.

Recordó entonces aquella noche bajo la luz de la luna, cuando ellos se habían besado por primera vez.

Recordó las palabras de afecto puro que ella le dedicó, pero una frase en particular fue la que lo hizo sonreír, la que pareció alumbrarlo en medio de aquella oscuridad mental.

"Yo te enamoraré! Y si no logro enamorarte, si no logro "atraparte entre mis redes"... Entonces la que no te merece soy yo...".

Ese era el eje del asunto...

Tanto miedo había tenido en su vida a lastimar a una mujer como su padre había lastimado a su madre (desde su punto de vista), que sin realmente desearlo la estaba lastimando de todas formas, debido a su indecisión, a su propia inseguridad...

Y esa no era cualquier mujer, era Bra.

Era la muchachita que había enamorado por completo a su corazón.

"Es la mujer con la que siempre soñé...".

- Si que me mereces... Más de lo que yo a ti...- Le dijo a Bra sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni por un instante.

Bra no hizo más que sorprenderse al juzgar por su rostro ante aquello.

- Goten...- Suspiró visiblemente confundida.

- Vamos...- Y la tomó de la mano.- Vamos a mi casa, princesa...- Y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

"Voy a demostrarte que si me mereces...".

----------------------------------------

Seguían besándose sin limitaciones, ya habiendo olvidado por completo el entorno.

Recordó lo que Bra le había dicho momentos antes, y no pudo evitar sentirse afortunada.

"Tú no tienes de qué quejarte, tú y Trunks se hacen el amor siempre y ahora te quejas?!"...

Tironeó del cabello a Trunks casi llegando al punto de lastimarlo, lo cual pudo notar que estaba encendiendo a su novio más de la cuenta…

Pero no le importaba realmente, sólo le importaba besarlo, alimentarse de la excitación de él...

Excitación que nadie más que ella provocaba.

No era paz lo que sentía, era hambre... Era deseo.

La insatisfacción, en estanque que sentía en los últimos tiempos, no era más que un pedido...

Esa dificultad de no poder dormir, aún cuando estuviera con él... Era un pedido que nacía en lo más profundo de su alma.

Aquel pedido parecía decirle "pierde el control"...

Pero le daba un poco de miedo hacerlo, no quería saber lo que sería capaz de hacer si se soltaba por completo.

Aún cuando ya hacía tiempo que estaban juntos, lo cierto era que "algo" no estaba terminado.

"Algo" no estaba consumado aún...

El hambre empezó a hacerse insoportable... Y entonces...

- Pan… Vamos a casa, quiero hacértelo AHORA…- Le dijo con un tono susurrante, desesperado...

Sentiría él el hambre que ella sentía?

"Ya no quiero sentir esta insatisfacción... Tal vez lo mejor sea... Dejarme ir...".

- Prométeme que me lo harás como nunca...- Le dijo en un tono completamente sensual.

- Como nunca...- Y él se sumergió en su cuello.

"Ya no voy a controlarme, sólo me dejaré llevar...".

Gimió en su hombro, mientras él deslizaba hábilmente su lengua por su cuello.

"No voy a controlarme... Porque ahora entiendo que hacerlo con él es lo más hermoso que puede pasarme en la vida, demostrarle que lo amo lo es... Si yo me dejo llevar, presiento que resolveré este conflicto...".

- Vamos, por favor...- Le suplicó él.

- Si...

"Y así podré hacerlo feliz por completo, y ser feliz yo también".

----------------------------------------

"A su casa?...".

Bra se quedó dura como una estatua. Las palabras repentinas de Goten, posteriores a aquel silencio que empezaba a asustarla, la dejaron estática en medio de la pista de baile de Vermillion.

- Goten, pero...- Lo miró dudosa, con un miedo inexplicable que acababa de invadirla.

- Quieres venir?- Preguntó él con mucha dulzura.

"Pero qué se supone que pasará?"...

De repente se sonrojó por completo, a la vez que él la besaba.

- No sucederá si tú no quieres...

"Qué?!".

Lo miró impresionada, y empezó a temblar de los nervios.

"Y si es por presión? No quiero que lo haga por presión...".

Pero ciertamente esa sonrisa no se veía presionada.

"Goten finalmente se decidió... Si fuera por presión, ya hubiera sucedido...".

- Goten, hermana...- Trunks y Pan se acercaron a ellos de repente.- Nos vamos.

Miró a Pan y mantuvo su mirada allí.

Su amiga le sonrió.

- Nosotros también.- Goten respondió a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Primero se quedó mirando a Pan, quien le dedicó una mirada pícara.

Aquello la hizo sonrojar más aún.

Luego miró a su hermano, quien miró confundido a Goten por un instante. Su novio y Trunks parecían conversar con la mirada.

Goten seguía sonriéndole de forma relajada, y Trunks abrió los ojos enormes de repente.

- Cuida a mi hermanita, me escuchaste?- Lo miró con claros celos, y luego su hermano la miró a ella.

- Cuídate...- Casi sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando Trunks le sonrió dulcemente, casi como si...

"Como si me viera crecer...".

Empezó a reírse por los nervios, luego de que su hermano empezara a alejarse de ella. Antes de eso, Pan la miró por última vez y le guiñó el ojo.

- Te lo dije...- Le susurró, y finalmente se marcharon.

"Qué me dijo?! Me dijo que pasaría...".

Recordó las palabras de su amiga y lo que había leído en Internet y todo se le hizo una ensalada, a la vez que los cientos de pensamientos pervertidos que había tenido con Goten como protagonista parecían empezar a carecer de todo sentido.

"OH por Dios... Va a suceder!".

Después de largo rato volvió a mirar a Goten, y él la miraba muy tranquilo.

- Vamos?

- Si... Vamos...- Dijo entre nervios, evitando que las palabras se le atragantaran.

"Realmente va a suceder...".

Tomó fuertemente la mano de su novio.

"Y es con quien siempre soñé...".

----------------------------------------

Se sentó en el lugar de acompañante del auto de Trunks, mientras él lo encendía y se quedaba pensativo frente al volante.

- No te pongas así...- Le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre las de él, las cuales agarraban fuertemente el volante.- Bra ya no es una niña...

- Lo sé, pero es que... Es mi hermanita.

Rió ante aquella frase, que había sonado por demás aniñada.

- Y yo soy la "sobrinita" de Goten, y no creo que le haga mucha risa tampoco, pero seguramente sabe que algo ha pasado entre nosotros...

- Si que lo sabe... Yo se lo dije.

Se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo.

- EH?!

- Es una historia muy larga, pero tuve que decírselo... Le molestó, pero luego entendió que así se dieron las circunstancias...

- Entonces entiéndelo tú ahora...

Se miraron, y Trunks se inclinó hacia su lado, besándola.

- Además, tú y yo, ahora...- Le dijo ella, tomándolo posesivamente del cuello.

- Si...- Se besaron apasionadamente y luego él arrancó rumbo a su departamento.

----------------------------------------

Viajaba a su lado en el auto de Goten, sin poder controlar sus latidos, parecía que su corazón no soportaría tantos nervios.

Goten manejaba tranquilo, y no habían cruzado palabra desde hacía buen rato.

Finalmente Goten la tomó de la mano, la cual se encontraba jugando con un collar en forma de corazón que ella tenía puesto, su collar favorito, el cual había sido regalo de su padre en sus 15 años.

"Va a suceder...", se repetía en su mente hasta el momento en el cual él tomó su mano.

- Goten...- Lo miró aterrorizada.

- Bra, no te estoy presionando...- Le sonrió con ternura.

- Lo sé, pero...

- Relájate, sé lo que sientes, todos pasamos por eso y todos reaccionamos igual que tú ahora.

- Yo no quiero ponerme así...- Le dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin ya poder siquiera respirar por los nervios.

"Va a suceder...".

- Lo sé, pero es inevitable.- Acarició suavemente su mano.- Tú sólo relájate... Y confía en mí.

Recordó lo que había leído en Internet con dificultad, y entendió que todos esos consejos que le habían parecido estúpidos en la tarde eran todo menos eso.

"Yo quiero que la pase bien conmigo, pero... Con estos nervios no seré capaz de nada".

- Llegamos.- Goten estacionó frente a su edificio, ambos salieron del auto y él lo encapsuló.

La tomó de la mano y entraron al lugar.

Subieron al ascensor y recordó cuando Pan, meses antes, le contó sobre ella y Trunks.

"Recuerdo que íbamos en su ascensor y yo contaba los pisos como una idiota... No podía razonar con coherencia, sentí que iba a explotar... Estaba demasiado nerviosa!".

Así se sentía ella ahora.

Llegaron al piso de Goten, y luego entraron al departamento.

Bra se quedó parada en la puerta una vez él la cerró con llave, en cambio Goten sacó su billetera y demás cosas de sus bolsillos, sacando "algo" especialmente... Y yendo con ese "algo" hacia la habitación.

"Eso era... OH Dios, voy a morir de los nervios... Tenía "protección" en su mano, me muero, quiero irme, no quiero hacerlo... Pero si quiero hacerlo! Es Goten, debería confiar en él, pero si confió! Es que ya no sé, tengo miedo... Tengo mucho miedo...".

Gritó al sentir como Goten la abrazaba delicadamente de un momento a otro, jamás había notado que él ya había vuelto.

- Deja de temblar...- Le pidió con una sonrisa conmovida.

"Debe pensar que soy una niña tonta... Y lo soy! A quién quiero engañar?! Soy una idiota, mira como me pongo sólo por esto...".

- Bra...- La tomó de la mano y la arrastró por el departamento, hacia su habitación.

Curioso era el hecho de que en ya varios meses de noviazgo NUNCA había ido a su habitación, lo cual la puso aún más nerviosa.

Sin embargo, él se detuvo a mitad de camino.

- Mejor no...- Lo escuchó susurrar, mientras ella no quitaba la vista del suelo.

"Siento que estoy demasiado roja, que vergüenza...".

- Quieres tomar algo? Un té?

- Si.- Dijo casi como un robot.

Se sentó rápidamente en el sofá que estaba frente a la televisión de aquella sala y se quedó DURA y mirando sus manos, las cuales estaban aferradas a sus rodillas desnudas y casi lastimándolas.

"Voy a morir...", se decía una y otra vez.

----------------------------------------

Segundos tardaron en sacarse la ropa, llevados por aquel sentimiento y aquel deseo que bien conocían.

Lejos quedó todo lo que él había vivido en su vida, lejos también quedó todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Incluso lejos quedó la preocupación que sentía por Pan los últimos días... Sólo pudo entregarse a ella, de nuevo, en aquella cama, la cama de ambos.

Pan parecía querer controlar la situación, y él la dejó con alegría.

Se sentó sobre él y el baile empezó una vez más... Se abrazaron fuertemente mientras se decían las más grandes incoherencias, entre gritos, jadeos y susurros...

Quería sentirse lo más dentro de ella posible, tomándola de la cadera y adentrándose más en su cuerpo mientras ella no podía dejar de tocarlo y mimarlo, y él no podía dejar de emocionarse ante aquella unión que siempre lo sorprendía, que siempre lo hacía sonreír.

- Quiero hacerte feliz...- Le gritó o susurró, no supo descifrar que tan alto o bajo le había dicho eso.

- Me haces feliz...- Contestó ella, quien luego tironeó de su cabello... Bien sabía su novia que eso lo enloquecía hasta el infinito.

Uno de sus brazos fue hacia su espalda, y el otro se quedó en la cadera, así tomó a Pan y la movió frenéticamente sobre él, sin querer vaciarla, sin desear separarse de ella.

Ella sólo era capaz de dedicarle los más hermosos gemidos que hubiera escuchado alguna vez, al mismo tiempo que seguía tironeándolo del pelo.

De pronto una sensación que últimamente veía invadiéndolo se apoderó de su corazón.

"A veces desearía que me matara...".

Ella seguía disfrutando sobre él, y él seguía experimentando aquellas extrañas emociones, mezcladas magistralmente con el placer.

"A veces desearía matarla...".

El clímax estaba cada vez más cerca, y levantó su ki inconcientemente, tratando de controlarse y poder alargar un poco más aquel baile íntimo.

"Desearía que nos matáramos el uno al otro...".

"Matarnos envueltos en este placer... En este sentimiento más fuerte que el amor... Más fuerte incluso que nuestro poder de saiyans...".

Ella repetía su nombre, como pidiendo algo, un algo que él no sabía que era.

Cada vez la tomaba con más fuerza, y subiendo más su ki... Ella también lo subió, y lucharon contra la llegada del clímax con todas sus fuerzas.

Cerró los ojos, los cuales mantenía sobre aquel cuerpo sin siquiera parpadear, para así hundir su rostro en los pechos de Pan.

De un momento al otro, sintió al demonio despertar más fuerte que nunca en su interior.

El demonio lo poseyó casi con violencia, inundó su ser con un sentimiento que no supo explicar.

Ya no podía pensar, ni siquiera podía sentir, por lo menos no algo que no fuera el placer.

No podía sentir miedo, ni nada parecido... Finalmente el demonio se había apoderado de él, por primera vez en su vida...

Luchar? Tampoco podía... Su lado racional estaba completamente a merced de su lado salvaje.

Abrió la boca por inercia, resbalando sus dientes por los pechos de Pan, yendo hacia arriba y clavándolos en su cuello.

Sintió el grito desaforado de Pan, pero pronto todo quedó de lado.

Paz.

Su demonio, siempre insatisfecho...

Su demonio, el cual le había hecho creer que estaba en paz, realmente tapado por tanto amor que sentía por ella...

Ahora si lo estaba, estaba en paz.

En brazos de Pan, feliz, sintiéndose amado, sintiendo que la amaba...

"Esto es lo que querías?", le preguntó a su demonio interior... Y casi juró que lo escuchó decir "Si".

Ya no soportaba más seguir atrasando su ansiado clímax, y parecía que Pan tampoco.

"Sólo un poco más...".

Le gritó que la amaba, pero sintió que esa frase no describía lo que realmente sentía...

Ambos lloraron y gritaron, y Trunks supo, tuvo la certeza de que ahora si, finalmente, estaba en paz.

Consigo mismo, con su demonio... Con ella.

----------------------------------------

Aquella mordida había sido lo más hermoso que Trunks le hubiera hecho alguna vez.

La insatisfacción se volvió demasiado poderosa luego de la mordida, y entonces supo que ya no podría mantener el control.

Ya no tenía fuerzas en su corazón... Ya no conseguía razonar.

Por más que ya lo habían hecho muchas veces desde que comenzaron su relación, fue la primera vez que Pan sintió que se libraba de todo tapujo que pudiera tener.

De todas vergüenza y todo sentimiento reprimido.

Ya no había dudas, no podría volver atrás.

Ese era el instante mágico, el cual le hacía entender que si quería disfrutar de Trunks por completo, debía perder la cordura...

Casi sentía ganas de matarlo... Ganas de morir.

Ganas de...

Y finalmente ya nada pudo recorrer su mente, y clavó sus dientes en el cuello de él.

Trunks pegó un grito desaforado, el más fuerte que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Finalmente él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y ella, atacada por el hambre que pedía ser suprimido, comenzó a chupar el cuello, a beber la sangre...

Ya no sabía lo que hacía! Era algo demasiado extraño, loco, inexplicable!

Por qué estaba haciendo eso?!

Pero a la vez era algo que la hacía calmarse...

"Ya no siento esa insatisfacción... Ya no la siento!".

Trunks, entonces, tironeó de su cabello, haciendo que sus dientes y sus labios lo soltaran, a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza lo suficiente como para volver él al cuello de ella.

Y la sangre de la herida anterior fue succionada...

Gritó de dolor y de satisfacción, realmente no existía otra palabra que pudiera explicar lo que realmente experimentaba en aquel sagrado instante.

----------------------------------------

No pudo comprender lo que le sucedía, ni pudo detenerse... Aquella sangre era lo que él quería, lo que más había querido en su vida.

Era el hambre finalmente satisfecha, era el vacío finalmente lleno.

Continuaron mordiéndose por todas partes, como dos bestias intentando saciar el hambre incomprensible, el hambre demasiado voraz.

La felicidad era tan o más fuerte que el hambre... El hambre ya empezaba a calmarse...

Y se permitió llegar al placer, le permitió al placer descargarse y expandirse por todo su ser, por cada milímetro de su alma.

Pan también se lo permitió a si misma, lo supo en cuanto ella gritó de igual manera que él momentos antes.

Estaba exhausto, pero no se dejó vencer, se quedó en la misma posición, disfrutando aún de tan bellas sensaciones.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y vio la mordida que le había propinado a Pan, a la vez que ella veía la que le había propinado a él.

- Trunks...- Dijo ella acariciando esa herida.- Esto era lo que necesitaba...

El puso su mano en el cuello de ella.- Yo también...

Se miraron fijamente, casi sin comprender aquel acto apasionado.

Tenía alguna explicación?

Como en una revelación, recordó una charla que había tenido con su padre en su adolescencia, una de las pocas veces que el gran Príncipe de los saiyans le había hablado de hombre a hombre...

"Los saiyans no somos como los humanos", le dijo. "Tenemos otra forma de sentir, otra forma de expresarnos, que es distinta a la humana".

Se recordó a él mismo mirándolo confundido y ciertamente avergonzado por el tópico escogido.

"Si alguna vez te toca amar a una humana, es vital que ella lo comprenda".

Durante años había ignorado aquel consejo, ya que no comprendía su significado.

Pero ahora...

- No somos humanos...- Susurró en el oído de la joven.

"Si ella no lo comprende, tú jamás te sentirás completo".

- Somos saiyans...

Pan lo miró confundido.

"Mi demonio es mi saiyan interior, es la parte saiyan que tengo en mi y que nunca he comprendido del todo...".

- Te amo, Pan...- La besó dulcemente.

"Siempre tuve miedo de conocerla... Pero ahora no, más aún teniendo a otra saiyan frente a mi, de seguro ella también lo siente...".

Finalmente se recostaron en la cama, abrazados.

"Ese miedo a perder el control que siempre he sentido al tener sexo... Era el miedo a dejar salir a mi saiyan interior...".

- Yo también te amo...- Le susurró ella, quien usó su torso como almohada, esparciendo sus cabellos sobre él.

"Durante todos estos meses con Pan no lo había comprendido del todo... Tanta felicidad terminó por nublar mis conflictos también", pensó recordando las palabras de Pan la noche anterior por enésima vez.

El amor de ella tapó su insatisfacción... Su vacío.

Pero ahora, después de muchas idas y vueltas... Finalmente el vacío se iba.

Ahora si, ya no había NADA de fondo, ahora realmente era feliz.

Ahora finalmente estaba completo.

----------------------------------------

Goten, con mucha delicadeza, dejó una taza de té en la mesa que estaba frente al sofá, enfrente de Bra.

- Ahí tienes, princesa.- Le dijo, y ella movió nerviosamente la cabeza, expresando agradecimiento.

Tomó la taza entre sus manos y en el agua pudo ver que tanto temblaba... Realmente no era poco, al contrario.

- Vemos algo de TV?- Preguntó, y ella volvió a contestar con la cabeza, asintiendo ante la pregunta.

Goten prendió la televisión, y puso un canal de música, donde pasaban una balada muy bonita que a ella le gustaba mucho.

Tarareó la canción tratando de relajarse, pero ni siquiera el tema le dejaba.

Get up, Get up... ( levántate, levántate)

Come on, Come on... (vamos, vamos)

Why're you scared? I'm not scared... (¿Por qué estás asustada? Yo no estoy asustado...)

You'll never change... (nunca cambiarás...)

What's been and gone (lo que ha sido y será)

"Hasta la música me dice que me relaje...".

- Me encanta esta canción.- Acotó Goten repentinamente.

- A mi también...- Terminó su té luego de un último sorbo y miró a su novio.

Sólo eran iluminados por el brillo de la televisión, y era innegable el hecho de que Goten se veía bellísimo aquella noche.

No importaba la luz, ni nada... Goten siempre se veía perfecto.

La miró largamente, y una nueva sonrisa decoró su rostro.

- Estás lista?

Se sonrojó, luego de un par de minutos de pseudo tranquilidad que había tenido llevada por la música y el calor del té.

- Lo siento, te estoy presionando?- Dijo él luego de que ella se quedara mirándolo calladita. Puso una mano en la de ella.- Yo también estoy nervioso, perdón...

"Por qué habrías de estar nervioso?".

- Ser tu primer hombre es más presión de lo que crees... Ya que tú eres mi princesa, y mereces todo lo mejor.

Los temblores de nervios siguieron, pero aquella frase pareció despertar algo en ella...

Algo que juraba jamás había despertado.

- Goten...- La mano de él seguía sobre la suya, y con su mano libre la apretó.

La canción aún no había terminado, lo cual agradeció, porque aquella melodía la relajaba.

Intentó decirlo con los ojos, decirle que lo amaba, y que si quería que aquello sucediera...

- Tengo miedo, Goten...- Y una lagrimita resbaló por su mejilla.

"Ya no tiene caso hacerme la fuerte. Tú ganas, Son Goten. Soy tuya, ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar contra esto... Tengo miedo, pero tal vez si sea como dijo Pan, tal vez sólo debería confiar en ti, y dejar que lo hagas oficial...".

- Si tú no quieres, entonces...- Goten casi la soltó, pero ella no lo permitió.

- Si... Si quiero... Confío en ti.-Y le sonrió lo máximo que sus nervios le permitieron.

"Sólo hazlo, Goten...".

Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho, para que él, quien se veía muy emocionado, sintiera el latir de su corazón.

- Sé el primero...

----------------------------------------

- Trunks...- Rompió el silencio reinante en aquella habitación.

- Qué?- Preguntó él tranquilo.

- Qué quiere decir eso de "no somos humanos, somos saiyans"?- Preguntó con una inocencia que la irritó mentalmente.

- Quiere decir que tenemos otra forma de demostrar lo que sentimos... Y supongo que la forma era esta...- Y acarició su cuello.

Se quedó perpleja mirándolo, luego de sentarse a su lado mientras él seguía acostado.

- Pan... Durante muchos años he sentido algo en mi interior, algo que no me dejaba disfrutar por completo durante este tipo de situaciones... Algo que intentaba salir para apoderarse de mí, que no me dejaba ser conciente de mis actos... Yo lo he llamado "demonio".

- Eh?- Pan lo miró atentamente, sin comprender del todo a qué venía aquello.

- Mi demonio quería salir... Pero yo lograba controlarlo... Ahora comprendo que lo lograba porque él me lo permitía, porque él me daba a entender que esa mujer de turno no era la indicada, aún cuando yo si quería que lo fuera, por el vacío, por no querer estar solo...

- Trunks...- Entendió sus palabras, las cuales comprendió eran muy significativas para él.

- Hoy, sin embargo, me ha demostrado que es más fuerte que yo, que el saiyan domina al humano en mi interior... Y cuando le di rienda suelta, sucedió esto.- Y volvió a acariciar la marca del cuello de ella.

Entendió entonces que tantos meses de tener sexo sin compromiso con chicos de Nightmare habían despertado en ella la misma sensación, aunque era obvio que Trunks lo sentía con más intensidad, pues él había pasado muchos más años que ella buscando a esa persona con la cual soltarse por completo.

- Pan... Nos hemos elegido el uno al otro para que esto suceda...

Sintió cierto misticismo en esa escena, cierta aura inexplicable que iba más allá de ellos.

Ese era Trunks, el hombre al que amaba, al que más deseaba y al que más respetaba.

Esa unión que entre ellos se había formado, con la mordida como desenlace, realmente se sintió eterna.

Indestructible.

- Trunks... Estoy a un paso de salir adelante por completo, perdóname por haberte preocupado...- Le dijo, algo triste.

- No, está bien... Yo sé que podrás salir adelante.- Y la abrazó.

- Esto me ha dado un empujón fuertísimo...- Y así lo sentía.

Sólo faltaba solucionar una cosa, y el que su tío Goten la hubiera citado en Paoz no hacía más que afirmar eso.

Abrazó a su novio e intentó dormir, aunque en vez de eso terminó por quedarse disfrutando de aquel calor que de ese hombre emanaba.

Realmente lo amaba... Y realmente él la hacía feliz.

"Ya no hay miedo... Ahora puedo dejar de temerle a despertar... Siempre que despierte, él estará aquí".

Estrechó el cuerpo con fuerza.

"Siempre estará aquí...".

- No es un sueño…- Y cerró sus ojos, durmiéndose.

----------------------------------------

Los nervios eran algo extremadamente visible en ella, pero a la vez era visible la valentía, el amor y la enorme confianza que sentía por él.

Quiso llorar, pero no se lo permitió, simplemente la besó, tratando de no pensar, de sólo dejarse llevar.

- Te amo, mi princesa...- Susurró en su oído, para luego levantarla con sus brazos, rumbo a su habitación.

Bra se aferró a su camisa, y el temblor cada vez era más notorio.

Recordó su primera vez, con una chica algunos años mayor que él cuando aún estaba en secundaria, y supo que ella sentía algo normal.

"Yo estaba tan nervioso ese día! No quería decepcionar a esa chica... Pero lo de Bra es distinto, porque ella...".

- Te amo, Goten...- Dijo la joven, contestando sus pensamientos.

"Porque ella me ama...".

----------------------------------------

Cayó sobre las plumas y el calor la abrigó, la estrechó como si fuera la más tierna amiga que hubiera tenido.

El calor buscó protegerla, buscó hacerla sentir segura, tranquila, relajada... Pero a ella le costaba tanto!

Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo...

El calor estaba determinado a combatir con el miedo... Haciéndole las más tiernas caricias, propinándole hermosos besos y adorables palabras... Mostrándole a través de su respiración que él, el calor, la quería, la amaba.

El calor empezó a quemarla pronto, y fue allí cuando sintió la falta de ropa... La mirada la estaba quemando, los ojos llenos de fuego eran como un infierno placentero... Contradictorio.

Entonces pensó en qué curioso era el fuego... Por un lado quemaba, lastimaba... Por el otro abrigaba, calentaba... Por un lado le daba miedo, por el otro la hacía feliz...

- Confía en mi...- Susurró aquel ser, el ser que emanaba el hermoso calor, la materialización del intenso fuego.

- Confío...- Dijo, sintiendo en su carne el doble juego del fuego.

El miedo, el amor...

"Cómo sé que todo estará bien? Cómo sé que el calor me hará feliz en vez de matarme, en vez de convertirme en cenizas?".

El fuego empezaba a llegar a ella. Intentó escaparse, presa del miedo que aún la dominaba, que tapaba con su sombra al placer que bien ella sabía que seguía allí, en su corazón partido en ambos sentimientos opuestos.

La balanza se inclinaba inevitablemente hacia el miedo, y ella nada podía hacer, la razón ya estaba perdida, sólo predominaba la confusión.

El fuego se impregnaba en cada poro de su piel, y tembló y sacudió su cabeza, buscando lo que no podía encontrar, lo que se escondía en la sombra de su miedo, buscaba sentir el placer, pero acaso ella era quien lo escondía a propósito?

Sentía vergüenza?

"Si, si la siento... Siento vergüenza de que me vean quemada por el fuego, de perder mi yo actual para construir una nueva imagen a partir de las cenizas de mi vida pasada, de la que he vivido hasta este momento...".

El calor del fuego se propagó aún más, llegando hasta las zonas más íntimas de su cuerpo.

Gritó, el miedo que sentía lo hizo y, entonces, pudo sentir otra llama de fuego, la que tenía en su interior, clamando venganza.

Su fuego, su deseo de sentir con el otro y ser una sola llama y no dos, combatía a muerte con el miedo.

La determinación para tomar a alguno de aliado y combatir a su lado jamás llegó, pues ya no lograba razonar, ya NADA tenía sentido, todo era plumas, y fuego...

Oscuridad leve... Nada de luz, nada concreto, mares abstractos de placer inconcebible, de placer milenario y prohibido.

Sintió las plumas temblar bajo su cuerpo, y ya ni siquiera pudo detenerse a experimentar miedo, terminó por perder toda capacidad de acción, quedando completamente a merced de él, del calor, del fuego, del hombre...

Algo en su interior, una voz desconocida y conocida, le dijo que había llegado el momento.

A partir de aquel instante confuso y bizarro ella no sería más la misma... Nada lo es luego de entregarse al fuego...

"Si, si quiero... Quiero quemarme... Quiero que él me queme...".

Miró a Goten fijamente, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, entre lágrimas.

- Confío en ti...

----------------------------------------

- Gracias...- Dijo ante aquel suspiro jadeante, un suspiro lleno de miedo y deseo...

Controlarse se le estaba haciendo difícil, pues el cuerpo de Bra era PERFECTO, justo como a él le gustaba. Una preciosa y angosta cintura, unas prominentes caderas, y unos fuertes y redondeados pechos... Un cóctel de curvas adolescentes que nada tenían que envidiarle a las de una mujer madura.

La piel era terciopelo, el más suave que él hubiera tocado.

Los ojos y el cabello terminaban con ese cuerpo maravilloso, cuya frutilla del postre eran sus hermosas facciones, ese rostro dulce pero a la vez salvaje...

Bra era una belleza caída del cielo.

Increíble que él fuera el primero en tocar ese cuerpo... Se sintió realmente afortunado, más que bendecido.

La sentó sobre el colchón, sentándose él detrás, y desabrochó su sostén, mientras la respiración de ella parecía cada vez más agitada.

Con ansiedad casi adolescente fue hacia sus pechos, los cuales masajeó suavemente, sintiendo como la excitación ya era insoportable.

Realmente iba a costarle mantener esa suavidad...

Bra tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, ya no jadeando pero si gimiendo... Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez de forma más sufrida... Y en sus mejillas el rojo era casi alevoso.

Hizo a un lado el largo cabello, y conquistó el cuello de su novia, besándolo con desesperación.

Luego la dejó caer boca arriba sobre la cama, poniéndose él encima.

- Bra, este es el punto sin retorno...- Susurró entre besos, en el oído de la joven.

- Está bien...- Dijo, bendiciendo con su mirada a sus ojos.

Eran demasiadas las palabras para describirla, pero a la vez las palabras no alcanzaban... Estaba sin habla, no sabía qué decir.

Estaba más feliz de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez.

Se arrodilló, y se despojó de sus pantalones y finalmente sus boxer, únicos restos de ropa que conservaba.

Vio como los ojos de Bra viajaban por su cuerpo, y se sonrojó sin remedio.

Ella fijó la vista en esa zona privada de él, y un poco más de miedo pareció domarla.

- Tranquila...- Acarició su rostro.

- Goten, yo...- La princesa apretó sus párpados con fuerza, deslizando su cabeza hacia atrás, para así apoyarla sobre su almohada.

- No voy a lastimarte... Te lo juro.

Abrió lentamente sus piernas, y con suma suavidad retiró la ropa interior de ella, encontrándose con aquel regalo, aquel tesoro perdido.

Sus manos acariciaron cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo de su novia, lo cual sólo provocaba más y más excitación en ella, o eso le parecía a él al juzgar por sus gemidos.

"Ya no soporto...".

Ya no con sus manos, ahora acariciaba con sus labios, con su lengua... Ya no suave, pero si posesivamente, sin control...

Esa piel blanca era la peor de las drogas, la que más lo llevaba al cielo...

Demasiado adictiva, suave, tersa, con un aroma magnífico y dulce.

Esa era Bra, la primera mujer que le entregaba aquel hermoso regalo.

Sintió miedo por aquella responsabilidad, pero era inevitable, estaba demasiado excitado y emocionado... Ya no podía esperar más.

Procuró excitarla y enloquecerla al máximo, para que así la unión inicial le doliera lo menos posible.

Resbaló su rostro por la piel, por su vientre, por sus pechos, por cada milímetro de piel...

- Amor, vamos a empezar... relájate lo más posible, y prométeme que si quieres parar me lo dirás, si?- Dijo, intentando dejar de lado su extrema agitación, tratando de darle confianza, de envolverla en un velo de dulzura.

Ella seguía en la misma posición desde hacía rato, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y con sus manos estrujando las sábanas.

Temblaba, y sabía que ella estaba nerviosa... Pero no podía impedir pensar en cuan adorable se veía.

- Lo prometo...- Dijo, abriendo finalmente los ojos, abrazándose a su cuello a la vez que él se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

- Gracias por esto, princesa...- Dijo, colocándose en su intimidad.- Te amo...

Ella lloró, visiblemente emocionada, y eso no le dio más que convicción, más que un empujón final al cielo, a la unión, a ser uno con ella por primera vez...

Se dejó ir en aquel lugar jamás explorado, con mucha suavidad, mientras decoraba con besos sus mejillas... Fue un camino difícil, pero ya casi llegaba... Y un grito le dijo que finalmente había llegado.

"Gracias...Gracias por amarme tanto, al punto de entregarme esto...".

- Te amo, Bra...

----------------------------------------

Sintió el dolor más gratificante de la historia de su vida, una definición ciertamente extraña, peculiar, pero verdadera.

El dolor era evidente, pero la unión también, y esa unión le dio felicidad, la llevó a un país lleno de calor y dulzura, de sensaciones jamás conocidas, a un paraíso que ella pensó que no existía, a ese campo de cuento de hadas que tanto imaginaba de niña...

Miró a Goten durante cada segundo del acto, mientras el miedo se iba derrotado por sus ojos, por su sonrisa... El era feliz de tomarla, y ella lo sabía.

El dolor se fue yendo también, dando paso a sensaciones bellísimas, las cuales provocaba él, Goten, su príncipe.

Gimió, ya sin sentir tanta vergüenza, olvidando su desnudez, y la de él, olvidando también que alguna vez en su vida había sufrido, que alguna vez había llorado...

"Mi vida sólo fue la antesala de esto... de Goten y yo unidos así...".

Lloró de alegría, y entre jadeos no dejó de gritarle, susurrarle y gemirle que lo amaba.

Lo amaba con convicción, con posesión, con total entrega.

Y él a ella... Así se lo demostraba!

Goten besó sus lágrimas, olió su cabello, refregó su rostro con el suyo... Se veía pleno, y eso la hizo feliz.

Intentó ponerle más erotismo, pero supo entonces que no era necesario... No en esa primera vez, donde lo vital era el amor, el compromiso y la felicidad de estar unidos por primera vez.

Aún así, él gemía, él respiraba con dificultad... Y parecía dejarse llevar, así como ella, por las miradas, por las caricias...

"Ya habrá tiempo de conocer lo que le gusta, de poder dominar yo la situación... Ahora sólo quiero besarlo, mirarlo, y amarlo... Amarlo...".

Goten lloró, a la vez que sus movimientos se hacían más potentes, más rápidos.

- Princesa...- Gimió él, a la vez que las lágrimas caían cual lluvia sobre su rostro.

NADA jamás podría borrar de su corazón el recuerdo de esa escena, la consumación de los sentimientos de ambos.

"Al fin sabes que tanto te amo...".

----------------------------------------

Vio el placer, y más vio la felicidad.

Goten no podía estar más feliz, esa era la verdad...

Supo que ella no sentía más dolor, que el momento crítico ya había pasado, y empezó a soltarse, a sacar el deseo comprimido de su interior.

Moverse dentro de ella era un vicio, le provocaba un calor magnífico, como si ella hubiera nacido para él, y él para ella...

Nunca se había sentido más a gusto con una mujer.

"Es aquí donde pertenezco..." pensó entre lágrimas.

Finalmente la había encontrado, finalmente la vida le había demostrado que SI existía la mujer de sus sueños...

Ya no sería capaz de tomar a otra, no luego de haberla tomado a ella.

- Te amo...- Susurró y siguió moviéndose, cada vez necesitando más del calor, cada vez disfrutándolo más, y haciéndose más adicto.

"Ahora te pertenezco, princesa...".

En aquel momento entendió que ella sería la respuesta siempre. La respuesta a cada lágrima, a cada error y a cada acierto, a cada sonrisa...

"Bra es quien me salva de todo eso... Es quien me ha dado ganas de vivir de nuevo!".

La abrazó y besó, cuando sintió llegar al orgasmo, el cual gritó con todas sus fuerzas, desde el fondo de su alma.

Ahora ella era de él, y de nadie más.

Ese no era más que el principio de todo...

----------------------------------------

Cuando Goten gritó, algo gritó en su interior junto a él, un ardor inexplicable se apoderó de las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo y se extendió con rapidez por todo su ser...

Un placer desconocido, el cual la hizo sentir plena por primera vez.

Gritó a la par de Goten, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Quedaron rendidos sobre la cama, sin siquiera poder parpadear...

Abrazados, unidos...

- Gracias...- Le dijo entre lágrimas.

- Gracias a ti, princesa... Gracias por dejarme ser el primero...

Y se besaron, y con ese beso ella supo que él era el indicado.

El era el amor de su vida... Acaso todavía lo dudaba?

"No... Yo siempre lo supe...".

Se acurrucaron sobre el colchón, y él se dedicó a hacerle preguntas y más preguntas... Que si le había gustado, que si le había dolido mucho, que si sintió que él había sido brusco...

No le respondió, sólo lo besó y se entregó al sueño...

Y el calor de Goten la hizo dormir mejor que nunca.

"Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto...".

Realmente había sido muy tonta en perseguirse tanto... Las palabras que Pan le había dicho días antes eran las más verdaderas que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

"Te aseguro que, si realmente se aman tanto, él la pasará bien, y tú también...".

Nada más cierto que eso.

**-- al otro día --**

Se arrodilló, llorando, frente a la tumba de su madre.

- Espero que estés orgullosa de mi, mamá...

Miró la tumba fijamente, y dejó unas flores en ella.

Recordó el día en que su madre murió, y se sintió triste, pero a la vez se sintió orgulloso.

"Todo es por algo... Tú tuviste que morir para que yo aprendiera mi lección, y te pido perdón por ello... Tanto me amabas, al punto de dar tu vida por mi?".

Siguió mirando la tumba fijamente.

- Finalmente soy "tu" Goten de nuevo... Finalmente me dejé amar por una mujer... Y estoy luchando por ser mejor que él...

Miró hacia la casita de su abuelo, y al mirar su reloj luego, éste le dijo que en unos diez minutos llegaría Pan.

- Y finalmente entendí que papá nos amaba... A su manera abstracta y que no creo que alguna vez termine de entender... Pero lo hacía.

Sonrió a su madre.

- Ojalá estés feliz... Yo lo estoy.

----------------------------------------

Caminó por el verde pasto con mucha lentitud... Ver ese lugar tan sagrado en su corazón siempre le provocaba una sensación de no querer perturbarlo bajo ningún punto de vista.

Pronto vio a su tío, quien estaba arrodillado frente a la tumba de su abuela Chichi.

Se acercó lentamente, sin desear interrumpirlo, pero él notó inmediatamente su presencia.

- Hola.- Goten volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa.

- Hola...- Pan se acercó a la tumba e hizo una reverencia, manifestando respeto y cariño a su abuela.

Goten se puso de pie, la tomó de la mano y la hizo caminar.- Vamos a hablar.

- Dónde...?- Pan se preguntó a dónde la llevaba, cuando repentinamente entraron en la pequeña casa, esa de estilo chino donde EL vivía...

Su abuelo Gokuh.

Entraron y ambos se sentaron contra la puerta ya cerrada, mirando hacia el eterno cuadro de su abuelo.

- Qué hacemos aquí?- Le sorprendía estar allí, y más aún estar con su tío justo en ESE lugar.

- Venimos a hablar con él.- Y Goten miró al cuadro.

- Eh?- No entendió a qué se refería. Miró al cuadro y millones de recuerdos se vinieron a su mente, como siempre que lo miraba.

- Pan, yo siempre vengo a hablar con él.

Clavó una mirada de más incógnita en Goten. Seguramente él notó las miles de preguntas que sus ojos escupían, prosiguiendo en su discurso.-Al principio venía todos los días, ahora vengo sólo los domingos, y alguna que otra vez cuando me enfado con él, vengo a discutir...

Goten se veía más serio de lo que jamás lo hubiera visto, pero a la vez sostenía una sonrisa orgullosa.

- Así es como busco amigarme con él... viniendo a verlo.

- Pero él te responde...?- Preguntó con inocencia, sin poder evadir tal pregunta.

- No... Pero a la vez si, vengo aquí a recordar todo lo que viví con él y que fui bloqueando por la ira... Los recuerdos son como respuestas de él hacia mí.

Recordó la noche anterior con Trunks, la maravillosa mordida y ese lazo indestructible que habían construido por completo gracias a aquel extraño ritual, y volvió a sentir cierto grado de misticismo rodeándola.

- Tío Goten, no te entiendo...- Admitió, derrotada.

- A lo que voy es...- Goten la tomó de la mano y volvió a mirar al cuadro.- A que debes aprender a sentirlo, por más que él no esté aquí... Tú bien sabes que ESE es tu problema así como lo es el mío: Necesitamos que esté aquí.

Dejó de mirar a su tío y miró el rostro de su abuelo en el cuadro.

Goten siguió:- Yo porque lo tuve muy ausente toda mi vida, y tú porque lo tuviste presente y no soportas su ausencia...- Ella apretó la mano de su tío más fuerte, llevada por un sentimiento de soledad.- Yo estoy seguro de que él nos escucha.- Y sonrió.

Se quedó callada unos segundos.

"Nos escuchará realmente?".

- Entiendo...- Y sonrió levemente también.

- Padre, verdad que nos escuchas?

Y ambos miraron al cuadro, con un silencio perturbador enrareciendo el aire.

- Pan...- Su tío acarició su rostro.- Tú sabes que si no superas esto no podrás salir adelante por completo... Por más que tú tienes adelante mucha gente que te quiere, y tienes a Trunks principalmente... No miras adelante, caminas mirando hacia atrás.

Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos, eso era inevitable.

- Debes dejar de sentir la ausencia... Y empezar a darte cuenta de que él, por más retorcido que suene y más loco que parezca, no está ausente.

Y una nueva sonrisa de parte de Goten.

- Tío, yo...- Entendía a la perfección, pero aún así no encontraba la forma de no sentir esa ausencia.

"Esa fue una gran descripción de lo que siento: Es como si caminara mirando hacia atrás.... Inevitablemente chocaré con una pared por no mirar hacia adelante...".

Era lindo ver a su tío diciendo "él está presente"... Le hacía sentir algo muy hermoso que justo él lo dijera.

"Me hace tan feliz que se hayan amigado...".

- Siempre que quieras sentirlo, ven aquí, porque él estará siempre aquí... Ven y háblale, cuéntale tus cosas, dile que Trunks te hace feliz, que tu familia te cuida bien... Dile que estás bien sin él.

Esa última frase la irritó un poco.

- No estoy bien sin él...

- Eso es mentira y lo sabes.- Soltó la mano de su tío, la que seguía sosteniendo desde hacía rato.- Me vas a decir que estás mal con Trunks?

Pensó un momento.

"Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, y con ese broche de oro de anoche... Cómo puedo decir que estoy mal aún estando con él?".

Entendió lo egoísta de su frase anterior.

"Anoche encontramos la plenitud... Y nos completamos el uno al otro". Misticismo de nuevo, pero eso sentía la joven.

- Tienes razón.- Miró hacia el suelo, evitando la mirada serena de Goten.

- Me vas a decir que estás mal con Bra?

Muchas cosas habían pasado entre ellas, pero ahora todo estaba bien...

"Imposible que diga eso, Bra es mi hermana del corazón".

- No lo estoy...- Volvió a darle la razón a su tío, sumergiendo aún más su mirada en el suelo.

- Me vas a decir que con tus padres todo está mal?

"Papá y yo hemos construido un vínculo más fuerte estos meses, y con mamá todo ha estado bien siempre, aunque ahora es mejor que antes... Me estoy dejando conocer por ellos, por fin, luego de tantos años de cerrarme y esconderme, de esos meses de desconectarme...".

- No lo está, al contrario.- Empezaba a molestarle tener que afirmar tanto, pero Goten tenía demasiada razón.

- Y conmigo? todo está mal conmigo? Estás mal aún cuando yo estoy en tu vida?

Goten volvió a tomarla de la mano, y no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos finalmente.

"Me cuida muchísimo, siempre viene a visitarme... Me escucha, me da ánimo, me da cariño...".

- No, tú eres muy bueno conmigo...

- Pan, entonces...- Acarició su mejilla.- No digas que estás mal sin él, porque es obvio que no lo estás.

Hubo un silencio y la Son buscó reflexionar todo eso.

Miró al cuadro.

"No estoy mal sin ti, al contrario...".

- Pan, sólo piénsalo... Ahora debo irme, quiero ver a Bra aunque sea un rato pequeñito...- Vio la sonrisa atontada de su tío y supo que algo SI había ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Debería llamar a Bra después...".

Su tío se paró y lo despidió, acompañándolo fuera de la casa.

- Te quiero mucho, sobrina.- Goten besó su frente a la vez que la abrazaba.

- Yo también...- Lo estrechó con cariño.

- Dale la espalda, por más que lo hagas él seguirá estando detrás, seguirá acompañándote por más que dejes de observarlo... Si yo pude, tú con más razón puedes.

Una última sonrisa, y él se marchó.

Se quedó allí, parada al lado de la casita de su abuelo.

Sola, pero con el hermoso viento y la luz de un sol que ya empezaba a ocultarse.

Sola, pero con su abuelo.

Miró a la casita.

- Dejar de mirarte... Abuelo...- Sonrió con nostalgia.

"Desearía que tú me lo dijeras... Desearía haberme podido despedir mejor de ti... Tal vez así sería más fácil...".

- Siempre serás mi héroe, abuelito Gokuh...

Y levantó vuelo, alejándose velozmente de allí.

----------------------------------------

Sacó su celular durante el vuelo hacia la capital, y su novia no tardó mucho en contestarle.

- Goten!!!- La escuchó gritar con emoción desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Hola princesa... Quieres que nos veamos? Te extraño...- Dijo sin mentir, la extrañaba en demasía... Lo de la noche anterior no había sido más que el principio! Ahora sentía algo desconocido devorándolo por dentro... Un deseo de tenerla todo el tiempo a su lado, y algo le decía que esa sensación no desaparecería de un día para el otro, sino que crecería segundo a segundo...

Quería repetir lo de la noche anterior, volver a sentirla suya, volver a hacerle el amor... Y hacerlo hasta el cansancio, hasta la muerte.

Quien lo diría? La amaba con locura.

- Siii!- Contestó a su pedido ella, alegre.- Ven a mi casa! Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar! Qué dices?!

- Claro, princesa... Si tus padres no tienen problema, después podrías venir a mí casa un rato...- Rió entre dientes y su novia lo captó.

- Nada me haría más feliz...- Le dijo ella, con un tono más que incitador.

- OK, voy para allá!

- Te amo!- Gritó ella antes de cortar.

- Yo a ti...

Guardó su celular en su bolsillo y siguió volando.

El viento pegándole de lleno en su frente y rostro, en sus hombros y cabello, realmente lo hacía sentir pleno.

No había palabra que pudiera definir mejor su estado que esa.

"Plenitud... Al fin sé lo que se siente".

Un destello repentino, el cual se extendió en el cielo, lo hizo detenerse en seco.

"Parecía alguien volando a alta velocidad...".

Pensó eso, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Se quedó pensativo mirando hacia el infinito, y de pronto sonrió.

"Fuiste tú, yo lo sé...".

Siguió volando, pensando en su novia, en sus amigos, en su familia...

Feliz, realmente feliz.

- Dale el último empujón... Papá.

----------------------------------------

Se paró frente al eterno y clásico espejo de su habitación, y se sonrió a si misma.

"Al fin soy una con la imagen...".

Aún no había llamado a Pan para contarle lo de la noche anterior, había preferido guardárselo para cuando la viera en persona.

Estaba realmente feliz...

Tocó su imagen en el espejo, y se quedó quieta, mirándose.

"Tanta superficialidad... Me la he pasado queriendo ser la mejor en todo, encaprichándome para que todo sea como yo quiero... pero la solución a todos esos conflictos era ser yo misma...".

Tocaron a la puerta, y ella invitó a quien la tocaba a pasar.

La puerta se abrió y el serio semblante de su padre apareció.

- Papi...- Susurró entre sorprendida y contenta de verlo.

- Niña, el hijo de Kakarotto te está haciendo feliz?- Preguntó sin moverse del umbral de la puerta, y sin tapujos.

- Si.- Contestó con una sonrisa.

- Cuando lo veas, dile de mi parte que jamás olvide qué le pasará si no lo hace...

Notó ciertos celos en su padre (imperceptibles para cualquiera, menos para ella), y corrió a abrazarlo.

- Tú siempre serás el rey para mi, papi.- Y lo besó en la mejilla.

Vegeta sólo peinó un poco su cabello.

- Ya lo sé.- Rieron altaneramente y él se fue.

"Está feliz por mi, lo sé...".

Y ella también lo estaba.

Ya no había necesidad de demostrar, sólo necesidad de sentir.

De sonreír...

Y de agradecer.

Se asomó a la ventana, y susurró entre risas.

- Gracias Kakarotto, Chichi... Por dejarme cuidar a Goten.

Fue hacia su armario, quería verse radiante para él.

"Ser yo es mejor que ser la mejor... No porque yo sea la mejor, sino porque ser yo es ser genuina... Y sin ser genuino no se puede lograr nada en la vida...".

----------------------------------------

Miró su reloj, y marcaba las 6:43 PM.

Cuando Pan se fue de su casa aquel mediodía del domingo, quedaron en verse a las 7 PM en la puerta del bar que estaba en la esquina de donde él vivía... Entonces, por qué había llegado tan temprano?

"No aguanto las ganas de verla" se respondió.

Aún se notaba un poco la mordida, pero no quiso taparla... Le encantaba que estuviera ahí, demasiado como para taparla.

La gente pasaba y parecía reconocerlo, pero nadie lo hacía por completo: Se puso unos lentes oscuros como para disimular un poco, después de todo ni el amor de Pan lograba que dejara de ser el conocidísimo presidente de Capsule Corp.

Su corazón se sentía completo, no era más aquel rompecabezas.

Al fin había logrado vivir en paz con su saiyan interior, y ya no había vacío que lo hiciera sentir mal.

No había motivos para no sonreír.

Siguió esperando a la gran responsable de ese estado de ensueño en el que se encontraba, haciéndose eterno cada minuto, cada segundo...

Volvió a mirar su reloj, y habían pasado sólo dos minutos.

"Llega pronto, Pan...".

Ya no quería vivir sin ella, ni podía.

Lejos había quedado esa sombra que solía ser...

"Ahora si puedo tener la tranquilidad que quiero... El saber que, cuando llegue cada noche de un día horrible y pesado de trabajo, habrá alguien ahí, que estará Pan para hacerme sonreír, y no sentir que mi vida está vacía de significado...".

Miró al cielo en aquella esquina infestada de gente, y ni siquiera la gente lo hacía sentir mal, como siempre había sido (no era un gran amante de las multitudes...).

"Ya sé cual es el significado... El significado del sufrimiento es ponerle voluntad y superarlo... Y el significado de seguir adelante es conseguir sentir tranquilidad, pase lo que pase, en los brazos de la gente que amas...".

Y esa gente era su familia, su amigo Goten, y Pan... Principalmente Pan.

"El significado a todo es ella... Es la felicidad que ella me demuestra al estar conmigo...".

"Es la felicidad que ella me da... La cual me permite estar tranquilo, pase lo que pase...".

----------------------------------------

Caminó por el centro de la Capital del Oeste, rumbo a la esquina en la cual había quedado con Trunks.

Había mucha gente, por lo cual caminar se le hacía difícil.

Moría de ganas de verlo… Ya no sería fácil vivir sin él durante ciertas horas de su vida.

No poder verlo cuando él estuviera trabajando, cuando ella estuviera en la universidad…

"Pero seremos más fuerte que eso, ya no hay motivos para tener miedo… El sabe que yo estaré ahí cuando él esté cansado del trabajo, y yo sé que él estará ahí cada vez que algo me haga sentir mal, cada vez que quiera compartir algo, lo que fuera, con alguien… Trunks siempre estará ahí… Y yo jamás le faltaré, ya que faltarle sería lo mismo que morir…".

Suspiró con emoción.

"Lo amo! De verdad lo amo! Nos amamos...".

Aún pensaba en su abuelo, y en lo que había hablado con su tío Goten.

"Dejar de mirar atrás... Cómo?".

Sabía que tenía la respuesta (no en vano la noche anterior con Trunks le había hecho sentir cosas tan bellas), pero algo no la dejaba animarse a contestar esa pregunta.

- Cómo...?- Susurró entre las muchas personas que caminaban por esa vereda céntrica.

Ya casi llegaba a la esquina, cuando un fuerte viento la despeinó.

La gente a su alrededor seguía como si nada... Acaso ese viento era su imaginación?

Unos fuertes brazos y una presencia fuertísima no la dejaron seguir razonando.

Los brazos la abrazaban por detrás, y en su oído pudo sentir el aliento de la persona dueña de los brazos...

Las lágrimas cayeron solas, sabía EXACTAMENTE quien era...

- Ya no mires atrás, Pan!- Una dulce voz la animó.

- Cómo?- Preguntó, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

- Sabes que yo estaré aquí, por más que no mires hacia mí... Lo sabes, verdad?

- Si...- Contestó, completamente nerviosa.

Ante su temblor, los brazos la estrecharon más fuerte.

"Ya me había olvidado de lo dulce que era tu voz...".

- Perdóname por no haberme despedido bien de ti, Pan... Para eso estoy aquí, para decirte que yo siempre cuidaré de ti!- La alegría de esa voz era abrumadora.

Perfecta.

- Siempre?

- Siempre... Y algún día te prometo que nos volveremos a ver...

- Lo prometes?- Sintió la tentación de voltear a mirarlo, pero él no la dejaba, el agarre era demasiado fuerte, demasiado lindo...

- Si.- Le dijo, tranquilo como nunca.- Pero no vivas para ese momento... Vive para ti, vive para él...- Y una mano dejó de estrecharla, para así señalar a Trunks, quién miraba el reloj una y otra vez, parado en la esquina estipulada, visiblemente ansioso.- Vive por todos los que te quieren.- Dijo la voz, luego de que el brazo antes extendido volviera a estrecharla.- El día en que menos te lo esperes... Yo apareceré.

Supo que él estaba sonriendo... Y eso la hizo sonreír, aunque eso no hizo que dejara de llorar.

- Pero no apareceré a menos que mires hacia adelante!- Y río, con aquella risa contagiosa que solo él era capaz de realizar.

Apretó sus ojos y lloró.

- Te amo, Pan. Y quiero que seas feliz... Por eso... Nunca olvides que yo estoy aquí atrás, y que por nada del mundo me iré... Ahora, sólo mira hacia adelante... Y ve con Trunks!- Los brazos la soltaron, pero sabía que él seguía allí atrás.

Ahora SI era capaz de sentirlo...

- Yo siempre estaré contigo...- Y las manos, las más fuertes del universo, la empujaron.

Ya no más palabras...

Trunks la vio, y ella se quedó quieta, mirándolo entre la gente que los separaba.

Trunks se quitó los lentes, y le sonrió, mirándola fijamente.

Extendió su mano hacia ella...

Pensó en las palabras, en los fuertes brazos, en el empujón.

Seguía allí, detrás de ella!

"Ahora si, soy capaz de mirar hacia adelante...".

Respiró hondo, y miró hacia atrás por última vez.

Vio el rostro sonriente de su abuelo, con una expresión de orgullo que le dio la buscada plenitud... La paz que ella necesitaba.

Era como un ángel... Su ángel guardián...

Lo miró fijamente, y susurró...

- Te prometo que ya no te miraré... No lo haré hasta el día que cumplas tu promesa...

Son Gokuh sonrió más aún.

- Adiós, abuelito... Ahora iré con Trunks... Y con el futuro, ya no más con el pasado...

Una última sonrisa, y giró.

Tomó la mano de Trunks, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ahora si puedo ser feliz por completo...- Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Estás bien?- Preguntó él, limpiando sus lágrimas aún presentes con sus dedos.

- Si... Ahora si.- Le sonrió y supo que esa sonrisa lo había convencido.

- Ya no más insomnio?- Preguntó él.

- No.

- Ya no más vacío?

- No.

- Mirarás hacia adelante?

- Si...

- Te amo...- Y Trunks la besó.

Se tomaron de la mano luego, entrando en el bar.

Antes de entrar, miró al cielo.

"Si Goten dejó de reprocharle al abuelo...".

"Si Bra pudo ser genuina con orgullo...".

"Si Trunks logró llenar el vacío...".

- Entonces yo puedo dejar de mirarte...

_"Parar el tiempo"... Para qué? Hay que mirar hacia adelante, sin miedo...  
_

_No tiene caso caminar mirando hacia atrás._

_Porque si no se mira el camino, es más fácil chocarse contra cualquier obstáculo._

_Por más que cueste..._

_Por más dolor que cause el proceso..._

_Hay que caminar hacia adelante._

_Hay que observar bien cada obstáculo, para así aprender la forma de cruzarlo..._

_E ir dejando atrás lo que quedó en el pasado._

_Un amor que no fue..._

_Un amigo que falló..._

_Una falla propia, que provocó perder a alguien importante..._

_El rechazo..._

_La envidia..._

_Los celos..._

_Las personas que ya no están..._

_Todo queda en el pasado por alguna razón._

_El pasado existe con un fin..._

_Y el objetivo no debe ser buscar los por qué._

_Sino entender que TODO ES POR ALGO._

_Todo lo que nos pasa significa algo..._

_Nada es vacío de significado..._

_TODO nos sirve para crecer._

_Sólo hay que aprender a leer el mensaje..._

_¿Se puede?_

_Si... Cuesta, pero si._

**. .. F I N .. .**

----------------------------------------

_**Despedida de la Autora:**_

_Ante todo, PERDON._

_Perdón por los meses sin actualizar (anduve divagando mucho, con mi vida y con el mundo...), y perdón también por lo extenso del epílogo..._

_Se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de dividirlo en un capi más y el epílogo propiamente dicho, pero no me dio... Me gusta lo redondeado que quedó todo._

_No quería que fuera tan largo... Pero llegado cierto punto me di cuenta de cuantas cosas me habían quedado sueltas..._

_Van a tardar en leerlo un rato bien largo XD_

_Antes de despedirme de este fic por completo, siento la necesidad de explicar un par de cositas:_

_1) Bra y la virginidad: Quise plasmar el sentimiento de una adolescente que está por pasar la barrera de la adolescencia a la adultez, no sé si me salió bien pero decidí darle a Bra esa mezcla de miedo, nervios y ansiedad que toda chica siente... _

_Por lo menos así me sentí yo en esa etapa de mi vida, y así también se sentían amigas mías. _

_Ese querer saber cómo era mezclado con el miedo a lo desconocido y, supongo, el miedo inconciente al dejar de ser una niña para pasar a ser una mujer. _

_No es algo para tomarse a la ligera... Y Bra me recordó a mi y a mis amigas mientras lo escribía XD_

_Quedó medio cómico ahora que releo, pero estoy satisfecha del resultado final._

_No quería que Bra se comportara como toda una mujer con experiencia (como a veces leo en algunos fics), quería que fuera una chica virgen en todo sentido, que se sintiera como tal, y que tuviera miedo como todas las chicas tuvimos llegado el momento..._

_En fin XD_

_2) El famoso ritual de la mordida: La mordida era algo que yo encontraba en casi todos los fics cuando regresé a este mundo luego de años de alejamiento (estuve alrededor de dos años sin leer ni un fic de DB), en aquella época en la cual decidí escribir esta historia..._

_Dudé mucho en usarla, porque a esta altura ya es un cliché, y le quería dar mi propio toque personal y que quedara bien..._

_En un momento finalmente abandoné la idea de usarla, y decidí seguir explorando ese "lado saiyan" por medio de Trunks y su demonio interior..._

_El tema fue que me apasioné de más con el asunto del vacío y el miedo a la soledad que él sentía, ya que (secreto de la autora n.n) Trunks es el que más se parece a mi en este fic (chan! O.O)..._

_Descargué tanta frustración interior que terminó por volverse el conflicto central en su vida (y de la mía en la época en la que escribía los capítulos 11 al 19), y no fue el demonio como yo quería en un principio..._

_Aunque creo que así estuvo bien, pero llegado el epílogo la escena de la mordida casi se escribió sola (?!). Al final mi propio demonio interior se terminó saliendo con la suya XD _

_También me sirvió de excusa para darle un poco de protagonismo a Trunks, que en la versión original del epílogo no tenía NADA de protagonismo porque estaba feliz con su noviecita y ya nada le preocupaba... Pero tenía un cabo suelto, me costó entenderlo pero así lo sentí al releer el fic una y otra vez en estos (¿cuántos eran?) 6 meses desde la publicación del último capi hasta ahora. _

_Y por último:_

_3) Gokuh: OBVIO que en algún momento tenía que aparecérsele a Pan! Es una de las primeras escenas que pensé para el fic (junto con el encuentro de Goten y él en el capi 18) hace ya dos largos años... Tenía ese final de Pan y Trunks demasiado grabado en mi cabeza, y finalmente llegué al instante de escribirlo, no lo puedo creer... XD_

_Aunque dejo a libre interpretación si realmente era él o si era imaginación (flasheo, como le digo yo XD) de Pan, o si era algo más místico..._

_Yo misma no sé como imaginármelo, así que no sé (?)._

_4) La canción que le hablaba (?) a Bra: Adoro la película "Efecto Mariposa" (The Butterfly Effect), y la canción del final me vino a la mente al escribir, por eso me puse a escuchar "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" de Oasis... Bellísimo tema, lo recomiendo._

_(el final me recuerda un poco al de la peli, pero juro fue coincidencia XD, esa escena la tenía pensada de antes, sólo coincide bizarramente el hecho de que estuvieran caminando por la calle). _

_5) Lo extremadamente largo que es este epílogo: Lo empecé con la idea fija de un lemon entre Goten y Bra y con una despedida final de Pan y Gokuh, pero terminó derivando en muchas cosas, y cuando casi casi lo tenía terminado, decidí borrarlo y empezarlo de cero, ya que no me gustaba el resultado final, no me parecía que estuviera al nivel de los últimos capis, sino que decaía mucho. _

_Al final me terminó pasando lo mismo de siempre, y lo alargué de más, me emocioné escribiendo y quedó kilométrico... Debería partirlo en dos o hasta tres capis, pero no, prefiero no hacerlo y dejarlo como un súper bonus track para todos los que leyeron durante estos dos años n.n_

_Ojalá les guste..._

_Y ya yendo hacia la despedida (pido perdón por lo extenso que lo hago, pero no voy a volver a hablar de este fic jamás, compréndanme u.u), debo decir que estos dos años de mi vida fueron más que particulares:_

_Peleas con viejos amigos, nuevos amigos, los amigos de siempre, un novio con el que todo terminó mal, dos cambios de carrera, trabajar con niños, reconciliación con dos eventos de mi pasado que me costó mucho superar, rechazos, aciertos, errores, Dragon Ball (?), cosas inesperadas, novio nuevo..._

_Y ese "novio nuevo" fue lo más loco, porque lo conocí en una escena CALCADA al fic, y días después tuvimos una conversación que fue CALCADA a una conversación de Goten y Bra, tendrían que haber visto mi cara cuando releí el fic y vi que esos deja vú que yo sentí fueron por haber escrito todo acá antes._

_XD_

_Cosas del destino... Creo que la sombra de Gokuh me merodea a mi también (?!). _

_En el medio de todos esos sucesos de la vida fui escribiendo esta historia, que llegado el capi 8 se desvió dramáticamente de lo que yo quería escribir en un principio, aunque ciertas cosas que quería escribir pude escribirlas de todas formas... _

_Siento que de ese capítulo en adelante se escribió sola, y llegué a un nivel de locura al escribirla al que jamás había llegado._

_Cuando digo que este fic fue mi máximo pilar en estos últimos dos años tan extraños y a la vez maravillosos que tuve, no les miento._

_Por eso, GRACIAS por leer este fic... Gracias por firmarlo, gracias por tantos mails y reviews de gente que me dijo cosas que siento que no merezco (creo que me parezco a Goten ya XD), cosas como "este es el mejor fic que leí" o "me identifiqué con x personaje, describiste lo que yo sentí en x momento"... No les puedo explicar la alegría y satisfacción que sentí a lo largo de estos dos años, gracias a esta historia, y por sobretodo gracias a todos los que me escribieron transmitiéndome ánimo, dándome críticas constructivas y diciendo cosas hermosas._

_Que tantos buenos autores que respeto y admiro me hayan firmado..._

_Que tantos hayan empezado a sentir simpatía por Pan como me lo han dicho en varias ocasiones..._

_(Que bien sé que todo el mundo la odia...). _

_Que mucha gente me haya dicho que le gustaba mi fic..._

_Siento que no estuvo tan mal lo que hice._

_Gracias por hacerme compañía durante este proceso._

_Y gracias por detenerse a leer mis delirantes palabras..._

_Ya no la alargo más, simplemente quería decir unas palabras de eterno afecto para los que me leyeron, y así devolverles un poco de todo lo lindo que me hicieron sentir a mi..._

_Si, soy muy emocional (no emo, emocional XD), por eso estoy alargando tanto esto..._

_Sé que es polémico el que dos hombres de 30 años estén con dos adolescentes, lo sé MUY BIEN._

_Pero quería probar (a mi misma y a quienes leen y escriben fics como yo) que puede hacerse una historia un poco más "creíble" sobre ellos._

_En esta historia pude plasmar muchos sentimientos propios, pude escribir sobre cosas que veo y que siento acerca del mundo, el amor y la tristeza. _

_No quise hacer OOC, quise mostrar facetas nunca vistas de cada personaje._

_Por eso tanto llanto, tanto abrazo, tanta vulnerabilidad... Porque esas son cosas que no cualquiera ve de cualquiera._

_Y yo quería ver como serían estos cuatro personajes en ese tipo de situaciones humanas, bien lejos de las batallas que tan famosa hicieron a Dragon Ball. _

_Trunks podrá parecer un tipo serio y centrado, un "nene rico", pero eso no quiere decir que no sea sensible e inseguro. No quiere decir tampoco que no pueda actuar como cualquier soltero de 30 y pico de años..._

_Que Bra parezca la típica nena rica y frívola no quiere decir que sea ese tipo de chicas súper sociables y falsas, ni que sea hueca. _

_Que Pan sea una chica de mal carácter no quiere decir que no sea sensible, que se vista como chico no la hace fea, que antes del final de GT haya sido de una forma no significa que después de perder a su abuelo no haya podido cambiar (yo creo que si lo hizo, es una teoría que apoyo completamente... perder a la persona que más quería tenía que hacerla cambiar de alguna forma, por lo menos en algo). _

_Que Goten pueda parecer alegre y adorable no quiere decir que tenga angustias internas como cualquier persona normal..._

_Pienso que por más que una persona parezca una cosa, no quiere decir que sea eso que parece._

_Ese es, creo yo, el eje de "Doble Vida": Las apariencias engañan._

_Todos sufrimos por algo, todos tenemos cuestiones sin resolver en nuestro interior..._

_Incluso ellos n.n_

_Y este si es el final. _

_Gracias de nuevo por todo, espero volver a escribir un fic, que yo creo que voy a hacerlo... Pero veremos como se van dando las cosas._

_Voy a extrañar mucho este fic, y más aún sus tan hermosos comentarios..._

_Los quiero mucho. _

_Y ojalá más gente siga apostando a escribir historias distintas a lo que suele leerse en fics de DB en español, por lo menos eso fue lo que yo intenté hacer. _

_Sin más, mis respetos a Dragon Ball, el anime al que más amo, la historia de ficción que más amo en todo el planeta Tierra, la historia que siempre me dio ánimo, y que siempre me dio fuerzas para salir adelante y superar las distintas adversidades de la vida... Amo esa serie, y me hace muy feliz saber que hay tanta gente hermosa que siente lo mismo que yo por ella... _

_Todos uds, los que firman, escriben y leen... Gracias._

_Saludos!_

_**Schala**_ _**S.-**_


End file.
